I belong to you
by KneelMeLoki
Summary: Secuela de The Rocket Baby Dolls. Cuando ellos se van todo cambia para ellas, pero entonces las decisiones equivocadas de la vida los hacen cambiar, aun asi ellos ¿cumpliran su promesa? o ¿todo quedara en el olvido?
1. I belong to you

DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es MUSE las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.

* * *

**ATENCION: LEAN LA NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO, NO SOLO ESTA VEZ SI NO SIEMPRE ES IMPORTANTE PORQUE AVECES TENGO COSAS IMPORTANTES QUE DECIRLES ASI QUE POR FAVOR LEANLA!!.**

**"i belong to you"**

**EDWARDPOV.**

**Febrero.**

Estaba recostado en una silla tomando el sol en el lago enfrente de mi casa, Gianna estaba sentada a mi lado tomando el sol al igual que yo, Jasper y Emmett habían venido de Inglaterra a verme tenía como medio año que no nos veíamos y eso era demasiado tomando en cuenta que Jasper y yo éramos inseparables, Emmett había cambiado mucho desde New York, no salía y le había sido completamente fiel a Rosalie, tal y como yo hubiera querido serle fiel a Bella, pero la decisión estaba tomada, yo tenía que seguir estaba seguro de que ella me olvidaría, si no es que ya me olvido mi compromiso era un hecho aunque yo me había negado a ponerle fecha a mi próximo e inminente matrimonio, para ser sincero ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer casarme pero era necesario para poder vivir sin Isabella.

-Hey!.- me saludo Jasper que venía llegando de recoger a Jane en su casa.-lo de Jane no era más que otra vil farsa igual que la mía, un intento frustrado de olvidar a Alice.-Que hay?.- me pregunto sentándose en una silla a un lado de la mía, me encogí de hombros y moví la cabeza despectivamente hacia Gianna, Jasper rodo los ojos y asintió haciendo una mueca dirigida a Jane.

-Gianna?.- le hable y ella enseguida se levantó para acercarse a mi muy sonriente.

-Qué pasa mi amor?.- odiaba que me hablara en ese jodido tono empalagoso, asi que trate de retener el gruñido de mi pecho.

-No me hables así por favor sabes que no me gusta.- ella asintió y se puso seria.- puedes ir por una cerveza para Jasper y para mí?.-le pregunte lo más amablemente que pude.

-Claro enseguida regreso.- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la casa de donde salía Jane en un bikini de animal printt obvio para agradarle a Jasper que solo apretó la mandíbula, Gianna tomo el brazo de su amiga y la regreso sin dejarla acercarse más a nosotros.

-Odio que trate provocarme.- me dijo Jasper algo molesto

-No te preocupes no eres el único en esa jodida situación, odio que me hable así.- le respondí igual de molesto que él.

-Edward no creo aguantarlo mucho tiempo más.- me dijo con tono frustrado

-Vamos hermano, si ya no puedes más con esto solo déjala.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros, en realidad esa chica no importaba demasiado.

-No solo es eso Edward.- me confeso mirándome a los ojos y con tono muy serio.

-Si no solo es eso, entonces que pasa?.-le pregunte confundido.

-Que no creo aguantar más sin Alice.-eso simplemente me dejo sin palabras.- Edward creo…- suspiro antes de terminar la frase.-que es hora de regresar.- me quede como vil pendejo sin hablar y hasta olvide respirar, pero entonces un fuerte golpe en mi espalda me hiso reaccionar.

-Eddy parece que viste a un fantasma.- me dijo Emmett.- que le sucede?.- le pregunto ahora a Jasper.

-Le dije sobre lo que estuvimos hablando en el avión.- le explico y Emmett asintió

-Entiendo, pero sabes Edward si ya tomaste la decisión equivocada de casarte con otra, mínimo deberías volver a verla.- me dijo como si todo fuera tan obvio.

-NO!.- les grite.-NO puedo volver a verla porque entonces no podre dejarla.- sentía mis ojos picar y un jodido nudo en mi garganta.

-Edward TODOS sabemos que aun la amas, como el primer jodido día.- me grito Jasper levantándose de la silla.- la nombras hasta en sueños Edward, por una jodida vez en tu puta vida has algo bien y no la dejes, no te resignes a estar sin ella.- Jasper parecía desesperado porque yo entendiera, y no aguante más y sollocé tal y como lo había hecho en las primeras dos semanas sin ella.

-Jasper quiero dejarla tener una vida normal, pero si estoy cerca juro que no podre.- le dije entre sollozos que trataba de ahogar.

-Te entiendo Edward, pero hemos estado evitando esto por mucho.- me dijo Jasper en forma de consuelo.

-De acuerdo pero con que jodido pretexto iremos, no eh escrito ni una sola canción no tengo nada de inspiración, ella me hace falta.- les confesé algo avergonzado.

-Tranquilo Edward lo sabemos, y pues supongo que tendríamos que hablar con Sam.- me dijo Emmett muy tranquilo

-Creo que tienes razón, deberíamos llamarlo.- les dije levantándome.

-Tal vez eso sea mas tarde ahora viene Gianna y Jane, asi que tranquilízate y ponte los lentes.- me ordeno Jasper y yo obedeci.- no quiero que ellas viajen con nosotros Edward.- me dijo angustiado.

-No lo harán Jasper tranquilo.- le dije justo antes de que ellas llegaran con nosotros, para nuestra sorpresa venia una chica más que según me dijo Gianna también era su inseparable Chelsea trataron de que ella y Emmett estuvieran juntos pero mi amigo no callo en sus redes por lo que Chelsea y las chicas prefirieron nadar en el lago, nosotros seguimos ahí sentados sin decir nada y tomando cerveza, en cuanto vimos que las tres estaban lo suficientemente lejos, tome mi iPhone y le marque a Sam, puse el altavoz.

-Hey Sam como estas?.- lo salude

-Hola Edward que sorpresa muy bien gracias y tú?.- como siempre me saludaba muy bien y siempre de buen humor, la verdad es que se había vuelto como nuestro papá.

-Bien gracias, Sam esta llamada es para preguntarte algo.- le dije algo desesperado.

-Ok Edward explícame de que se trata.-me dijo con tono curioso.- lo que pasa es que Emmett, Jasper y yo hemos decidido regresar a New York.- le explique

-Vaya Edward esa decisión la verdad no me la esperaba.- confeso muy sorprendido

-Bueno el caso es que no tenemos a que regresar.- le dije decepcionado.- tiene mucho que no sacamos un disco nuevo gracias a que no escrito una sola palabra desde…- deje la frase incompleta.

-Yo sé a lo que te refieres Edward, y por lo del pretexto no se preocupen la última vez que fuimos a América, no estuvimos en Latinoamérica por lo que ese será el pretexto, una gira por E.U y Latinoamérica, ahora la pregunta es para cuando quieren que la organicé?.- pregunto y yo mire a Jasper y Emmett que estaban a un lado de mi escuchando todo por lo que Jasper respondió.

-Cuanto antes mejor, que sea lo más pronto posible.-le pidió Jasper

-Tienes dos meses.- soltó Emmett.- en Abril ya quiero que estemos programados para los conciertos y el primero tiene que ser New York.

-De acuerdo, preparare todo nos vemos chicos cuídense.- se despidió y colgó.

-En Abril a mas tardar estaremos viendo a los amores de nuestras vidas.- dijo Emmett casi saltando de felicidad.

-No lo puedo creer verla de nuevo será como un sueño hecho realidad.- les confese.

**BELLAPOV.**

Habían pasado tres años ya. Tres largos años, tal vez no era una cifra ruidosa, también es un número que se dice fácil, pero a mí se me habían hecho los años más largos de mi vida y también los más dolorosos pero a la vez felices, si sé que suena un poco extraño pero la verdad es que estos años habían sido los más difíciles y felices de mi vida, porque no solo era una mamá soltera de 20 años si no que también era una adolescente con el corazón destrozado, mi embarazo había durado 9 meses Matthew mi pequeño hijo nació el 9 de Enero fueron aproximadamente 8 horas de parto, al final había tenido que nacer por cesárea porque su cordón venia demasiado enredado en su pequeño cuello y podría haber sufrido asfixia, dos días antes había nacido mi pequeño sobrino Dominic hijo de Alice con él había sido un poco más sencillo solo 3 horas de trabajo de parto y listo, ahora mi hijo y mi sobrino tenían 2 años 2 meses, eran unos torbellinos hiperactivos e inteligentes, Rose, Alice y yo ahora vivíamos juntas en New Jersey. Mi madre Raneé se había mudado a Florida junto con mi hermano Seth y su esposo Phil, Charlie mi padre seguía siendo el presidente de su empresa de publicidad que cada vez crecía más y más, tanto que ya había puesto una aquí en New Jersey dándome trabajo a mí y a Alice, que por cierto decidimos no seguir estudiando hasta que Matthew y Dominic cumplieran los 4 años, Rose por su parte estudiaba gastronomía, ella cuidaba a los niños mientras que nosotras trabajábamos por las tardes, claro nosotras comíamos con nuestros hijos e íbamos por ellos al jardín de infantes en el que estaban por las mañanas ya que no teníamos más opción, Esme y Carlisle eran los abuelos más amorosos que jamás había conocido, a mi hijo le daban el mismo cariño que a Dominic, Carmen y Eleazar los padres de Rose no nos visitaban muy a menudo pero cuando sucedían eran muy cálidos, Irina ya se había casado con Laurent su novio del instituto, y al fin de cuentas ya no éramos unas niñas, habíamos crecido un poco más rápido de lo necesario y ahora viene la parte difícil y triste de estos tres años** Edward **el amor de mi vida y también la persona que se había dedicado a destrozarme de todas las maneras posibles, él me había prometido amor eterno un amor que superaría el tiempo y la distancia, un amor que superaría las barreras de la edad, todo eso superaría este jodido amor que aunque ya habían pasado tres años lo seguía sintiendo como el día en que se había ido**, **pero ahora mi corazón estaba roto e insensible después de tanto sangrar, él había decidido seguir con su vida, justo cuando nuestro hijo cumplió 3 meses el muy feliz anuncio su compromiso con una tal Gianna Polloni una tipa Italiana de la cual no sabía de su jodida existencia hasta ese maldito día, en el que había llorado más que nunca en mi vida, y justo un mes después Jasper había hecho algo similar, él había anunciado su relación con Jane Vulturi la mejor amiga de Gianna. Alice había llorado algo similar a lo que yo llore y hasta cierto punto creo que un poco más, pero ella había logrado salir de su agujero más rápido de lo que yo lo hice.

-Bella!!.- grito Rose desde la sala interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Ya voy!!.- grite en respuesta, era sábado y por lo tanto no teníamos absolutamente nada que hacer, eran las 7:30 de la mañana, pero todos los sábados Alice, Rose y yo tomábamos café mientras veíamos televisión y fumábamos antes de que los niños se despertaran y entonces en vez de ver noticias o algún programa para adultos, viéramos a los Imaginadores que salen en PlayHouse Disney.

-Con dos de azúcar y apúrate.- grito Alice y yo me dedique a preparar los cafés y llevarlos a la sala donde veríamos televisión, les entregue su café y enseguida prendí un cigarro.-que solo había dejado durante el embarazo-.y me senté con ellas a ver el programa de espectáculos que habían decidido ver esta vez.

-Que tiene de interesante ese jodido programa?.- les pregunte recostándome sobre los almohadones del sillón

-Pues en realidad no hay mucho que ver a esta hora Bella así que solo disfrutemos del tipo que está dando las noticias.- dijo Alice y Rose solo rodo los ojos. En ese momento James el conductor dijo:_** The Rocket Baby Dolls de nuevo en nuestra ciudad, estos chicos han anunciado su regreso con su gira titulada "i belong to you" por E.U y Latinoamérica. Estarán aquí el 20 de Abril los boletos ya están a la venta.**_ Deje de respirar él iba a regresar como un día lo prometió pero esta vez todo era diferente, él era diferente y yo era diferente. Estaba por llegar el momento que en los últimos 3 años pensé que jamás llegaría, se acercaba la hora de enfrentarme con Edward, y decirle que Matt existía, tenía miedo ahora no sabía que sucedería.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa!! me odiaron?? por el epilogo verdad

jajajajaja lo sabia!! lo sabia!!

pero no soy tan mala como para dejar asi la

historia Y aqui arrancamos con mi nueva creacion

"I BELONG TO YOU" que si no leyeron The Rocket Baby Dolls

no tiene caso que la lean porque no entenderan nada de nada

por lo pronto les puedo decir es que en este capitulo como

se daran cuenta REGRESAN si jajajaja REGRESAN!! vieron

que no soy tan mala pero esta vez habra mucho dramita antes

de que todos sean felices para siempre jajaja si soy adicta a

los finales lindos, jajajaja bueno debo darles las gracias por

todos y cada uno de sus reviews que me inspiraron muchisimoo

este cap. no es largo pero el que viene si lo sera ALICEPOV. en el

siguiente y recuerden que los meses pasan rapidisimo asi qe

tal vez no falte tanto para que se vuelvan a encontrar.

Muchas gracias por leer

Sean lindas y ayuden a mi inspiracion con un Review

!Kari!


	2. Cuando te vuelva a ver

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es MUSE las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

* * *

**ATENCION: Leer la nota de autor al final del capitulo (se los recordare siempre) Gracias !Kari!**

**Cuando te vuelva a ver**

**ALICEPOV.**

Abrí los ojos y el primer pensamiento que cruzo por mi cabeza fue.- sigo viva?- sentía tanto dolor que podría morirme él no estaba y todo parecía una mierda más bien lo era. Me había arrastrado durante una semana y media de después de que se fueron el agotamiento físico me tenía como zombi viviente, mi falta de apetito se comenzó a sentir más, y mi aumento y perdida del sueño se avían vuelto incontrolables estaba deprimida no me quería levantar de mi cama en todo el día, eso fue la primera semana y la segunda semana decidí ponerme en pie y seguir con mi maldita vida pero aun así seguía con mucho sueño más de lo normal, al grado de que Bella me sorprendiera durmiendo muchas veces hasta altas horas del día y yo no lo acostumbraba a hacer. Desalmada y desconectada así era como me sentía lloro por todo y no sé porque me hundo en el vaso de agua que jamás llegare a terminar, me voy arrastrando por las paredes planteándome el número de lágrimas que he derrame por mi atrás. Me lamento como una loca encadenada a vivir en los recuerdos; ciento un vacío tan inmenso y angustiante…que muchas veces me olvido de respirar. Mi cerebro de vez en cuando desconecta de esta desalmada existencia en la que un día me perdí sin razón. No hay lógica en mi vida. Lo extraño solo espero que el piense en mi tanto como yo lo pienso.

Bella y yo siempre tratábamos de darnos ánimos la una a la otra pero todo cambio la segunda semana después de que se fueron. Mi vida dio un giro de 360º todo por probarle a Bella que no estábamos embarazadas ahora me enteraba que estaba esperando un bebe y estaba aterrorizada al respecto la verdad bella reacciono mucho mejor que yo y no es que no me encantara la idea de poseer lo más hermoso de mi vida un hijo de el al fin y al cabo si me había dejado algo pero era casi imposible creerlo y lo peor es que yo había seguido mi vida normal fumando y no me cuidaba de nada, sumándole la depresión que acarreo la falta de apetito comencé a tener mucho miedo de que le pudiera pasar algo a mi bebe. Decidí que no le diría a nadie de mi embarazo hasta que tuviera tres meses y fuera imposible ocultarlo; Bella como siempre solapándome mis locuras por otra parte ella si les dijo a todos a Rose y a sus papas. No me preocupaba lo que mis padres digieran solo que quería estar segura de que podía enfrentar cualquier cosa me encontraba sumamente preocupada y en lugar de subir en los primeros tres meses baje de peso lo cual me asusto pero el medico dijo que todo estaba bien y esto me tranquilizaba, trabaje como loca en esos meses en dos lugares y alternando la escuela estaba agotada pero quería que mis padres vieran que estaba comprometida con este bebe. Los meses pasaron volando y cuando me di cuenta todos ya sabían que Bella y yo estábamos por tener un bebe, mis padres andaban felices de la vida iba a ser su primer nieto, me brindaron todo el apoyo, Rose se puede decir que ya amaba a sus sobrinos antes de que existieran y Bella y yo para el sexto mes nos aviamos mudado a una casa que nos habían comprado nuestros papas para que viéramos juntas, comencé a ponerme más ansiosa conforme los meses pasaban el saber que pronto tendría en los brazos a mi hijo me llenaba de alegría y esperanza, comencé a dejar de tener miedo para remplazarlo con coraje además que podía pedir? Tenía a mi mejor amiga embarazada y viviendo con migo, rose es la mejor cocinera, amiga y tía que pude a verme conseguido, mis padres incondicionales hasta el final….. Ahora recuero que quisiera tener cerca. La compañía de Jasper ojala supiera de esto pero la verdad estoy indecisa si hacérselo saber o no, no he tenido contacto con él las personas cambian tal vez el me olvido aunque me causa un gran dolor y pánico el pensar que esto puede ser realidad. Quiero decirle que dejo el regalo más hermoso cuando se fue su recuerdo será permanente y lo único que consiguió al irse es amarlo más.

Una tarde nos encontrábamos Bella y yo acostadas en la habitación de bella viendo su película favorita por enésima vez, la de los vampiritos. Estábamos cansadísimas ya estábamos en nuestro último mes de embarazo, Bella traía puesta la camisa que le había dejado Edward de recuerdo y yo traía la playera que me había comprado en la gira era impresionante como podía entrarme, pero amaba esa playera y una vez más me sentí como si fuéramos la grupis de la banda, gritábamos a poro abierto que los amábamos, mire a mi alrededor y estaba tapizado de posters de The Rocket Baby Dolls y recordé que mi cuarto estaba tapizado también tuve una sensación de enojo combinado con dolor.

-Bella ya nos miraste somos patéticas, por eso seguimos pensando en ellos y deprimidas los tenemos en todos lados.- dije con el ceño fruncido por el dolor y el coraje que sentía, bella puso pausa a su película y me miro como de qué carajo te pasa Alice?, para luego mirar a su alrededor y observar los posters y luego tocarse la camisa que traía puesta.

Es cierto Alice pero es que no puedo deshacerme de esto es lo único y lo poco que me queda de el.-me dijo con dolor en los ojos.

Bella, tenemos que deshacernos de las cosas, la verdad es que yo no quiero que mi hijo crezca viéndolos en posters quiero que la primera vez que los vea sea en carne y hueso si es que algún día los podemos volver a ver.-dije en tono serio y abrazando a bella.

Pero no tendré nada que me lo recuerde si desaparecemos todo.- me dijo separándose de mi abrazo.

Bella.-le dije mientras acariciaba su pancita.- no crees que esto es un buen recuerdo de ellos?- ella me sonrió, se levantó y tomo una caja se quitó la camisa la doblo y la puso dentro de la caja, hice yo lo mismo me deshice de mi playera, comenzamos a quitar posters y todo lo que nos los recordara. Pero decidimos que su música era lo único que estaría, queríamos que nuestros bebes escucharan a sus papas y conocieran su música.

Me sorprendió como el tiempo paso tan rápido, ya estaba en trabajo de parto y hoy siete de enero en la mañana había ido a mi graduación y después había ido a trabajar, y ahora ya estaba en el hospital con Bella, Rose, mis padres y mis mejor a migo Vladimir que se había vuelto más inseparable de mi desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada, él era el que me llevaba a todos lados cuando ya no podía manejar se había vuelto mi pilar después de mis amigas de nalga y amores Rose y Bella. Estaban todos rodeándome y todos se pelaban por cargar a mi bebe, pero Rose se adelantó y lo abrazo primero, besándole la frente y diciéndole cuanto estaba emocionada y que iba a ser su sobrino preferido igual que el de bella.

-Cómo se va a llamar?.- mi madre pregunto, con la cámara en la mano y una sonrisa gigante

-Dominic James Cullen.- respondí con sonrisa de felicidad cansada. La preocupación y el dolor había desaparecido es impresionante el dolor que sientes cuando tienes un bebe, pero una vez que lo tienes en tus brazos un profundo amor te invade, lo primero que hice fue observarlo detenidamente, le conté los dedos de los pies y manos, era tan pequeño y abrió sus ojos era igual que los de Jasper.

Matt mi sobrinito estaba durmiendo al igual que Dom los acabamos de bañar y al fin se acababan de dormir apenas nos estábamos adaptando a ser mamas y hoy Matt cumplía tres meses de haber nacido, Bella estaba en la computadora y yo tirada a su lado tomando una taza de café. Mi tranquilidad fue aturdida cuando Bella dejo caer su vaso de agua y me miro con cara de fantasma traslucido.

- Qué te pasa?- dije mientras me levantaba para recoger lo que quedaba del vaso.

Edward se va a casar.- lo dijo como si tuviera atorada algo en la garganta. Me acerque para ver la pantalla de la computadora y confirmar lo que bella había dicho y mi única reacción fue abrazarla. Fuimos interrumpidas por el llanto de Matt, Bella se levantó y fue a verlo, me senté frente a la computadora y deslice la página para ver que más decía de la noticia y sentí como el hueco que tenía en el pecho se hacía más grande cuando leí que Jasper anunciaba su relación con la mejor amiga de la prometida de Edward y más abajo había una foto de los cuatro. Entonces decidí que tenía que olvidarlo y dejarlo atrás como un buen recuerdo, no podía seguirlo esperando, sus palabras se habían convertido en mierda en ese momento y lo odiaba todo fue una maldita farsa él estaba de lo más feliz con esa mujer de mucha… personalidad y yo aquí sufriendo por el como una idiota. Tenía que seguir con mi vida así que no lo pensé dos veces cuando mi amigo Vladimir me dijo que estableciéramos una relación, pero en el fondo aún seguía necesitando a Jasper y a Vladimir lo quería pero no de la forma tan intensa como a Jasper, la relación fue más duradera y estable de lo que había pensado íbamos a cumplir dos años, era sumamente paciente y comprendía a la perfección mi rol de madre jamás me presiono ni me reclamo nada. Sin embargo mi hijo siempre supo que el no era su papa, pero su relación era de amigos, no podía quejarme nos trataba a los dos muy bien, mi hijo ya tenía dos años tres meses, cuando supe que él iba a regresar.

**BELLAPOV.**

Deje de respirar él iba a regresar como un día lo prometió pero esta vez todo era diferente, él era diferente y yo era diferente. Estaba por llegar el momento que en los últimos 3 años pensé que jamás llegaría, se acercaba la hora de enfrentarme con Edward, y decirle que Matt existía, tenía miedo ahora no sabía que sucedería. La cara de Alice denotaba la misma sorpresa que la mía pero al voltear a ver a Rose se mantenía tranquila e inexpresiva.

-Mami!!.- la voz de mi hijo me saco de mi shock, sin decir nada me levante de donde me encontraba y subí corriendo las escaleras y entrar en la recamara de los niños, Matt estaba sentado en su cuna, en cuanto sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos mi corazón dio un vuelco, su padre regresaría y que se supone que le diría? Edward recuerdas la semana en donde tuvimos sexo desenfrenado, bueno pues de esa semana ahora tenemos un hijo. Dios no!! Esto iba a ser difícil pero definitivamente Edward tenía derecho a enterarse que Matthew existía.- Mami abazame!.- mi hijo exigió y yo me acerque a él retomando mi postura de madre excesivamente feliz.

-Hola mi bebe como amaneciste?.- le pregunte y aunque él tenía tan solo dos años ya hablaba demasiado bien, dijo su primera palabra a los 10 meses así que para estas alturas se le entendía perfectamente.

-Bien mamita.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió, y cuando lo hiso tenía ganas de salir corriendo a llorar, mi hijo era la copia exacta de Edward era como si mi hijo fuera su clon solo que en bebe.-Tengo hambre quiedo desayuna.

-De acuerdo, vamos que quieres de desayuno príncipe?.- le dije caminando hacia la puerta, pero la llamada de Dominic a su mamá nos detuvo.

-Mami!! Mamita!!.- grito Dom desde su cuna.

-Dom!! Aquí estoy mi niño tranquilo mamá ya viene.- le dije tomándolo en brazos también, la verdad es que a el lo quería como a mi hijo y sabía que Alice igual. En ese momento Alice entro corriendo tomando a su hijo de mis brazos.

-Bella tenemos que hablar.- me dijo y yo asentí sabiendo que eso era necesario e inevitable.

-Si Alice pero eso será más tarde ahora los niños tienen hambre.- le dije saliendo de la recamara, llegamos a la sala y Rose como siempre cariñosa tomo a sus sobrinos y los beso.

-Qué quieren de desayunar los príncipes de esta casa?.- les pregunto Rose

-Yo quiedo lechita con cocholate.-**(N/A: cocholate=chocolate solo que mi hermanito lo dice así y tome la palabra)** respondió mi hijo

-Yo también quiedo.- dijo Dom, Rose se nos quedó viendo y dejo a los niños en el suelo, se iba a dirigir a la cocina pero antes se giró para decirnos.

-Lo que acabamos de ver, yo ya lo sabía pero no sabía si decírselos o no.- nos dijo y se volvió a girar hacia la cocina, Dom y Matt se dirigieron a la cocina junto con su tía, Alice y yo nos quedamos solas así que decidimos hablar.

-Bella que va a suceder ahora?.- me pregunto nerviosa

-Nada, absolutamente nada Alice.- le respondí tratando de sonar convencida pero en verdad ni yo sabía.

-Recuerdas que alguna vez tuvimos esta platica sobre si les diríamos que tienen un hijo.- me recordó Alice y yo negué.-Bella llegamos al acuerdo de que si ellos regresaban les diríamos, no les podemos negar el derecho a que sepan de su existencia y tú lo sabes.

-Tienes razón Alice, pero tengo miedo mira ahora Edward está comprometido, tiene una vida ajena a nosotros Alice no puedo llegar y decirle oye Edward te acuerdas de esas desenfrenadas noches de sexo? Bueno pues de eso tenemos un hijo, no Alice las cosas así no funcionan y lo sabes bien, pero tienes razón no le puedo negar el derecho de que sepa de Matt.- le respondí no muy segura

-Claro aunque no sé cómo se los diremos.- me confeso

-Ni yo Alice, pero soy sincera amiga tengo miedo muchísimo miedo.-le conteste. Las dos entramos en la cocina y Rose ya les estaba preparando el desayuno a sus sobrinos, desayunamos tranquilamente viendo Manny a la obra en Playhouse Disney, salimos con los niños a visitar a Esme y Carlisle, con los que pasamos todo el día, el domingo nos la pasamos en casa limpiando y los niños viendo televisión o escuchando música, ya que era un gusto de los dos pequeños más que otra cosa.

-Tia!!.- grito Dom desde la sala.-Matt me pego.- yo rodee los ojos y Alice sonrió, esos niños siempre peleando pero también se querían muchísimo como desde que nacieron habían estado juntos se veían como hermanos, me acerque a los dos con una mirada amenazante.- claro en un intento de intimidarlos pero no funciono-. Y los regañe.

-Matthew James Swan deja a Dominic en paz.- si ese fue mi gran regaño hacia mi hijo, no podía regañarlo era un buen niño con mucha energía y algo desastroso pero al fin era un buen niño.

-Perdón mami es que él no me quiso da mi cadito dojo.- se quejó Matt.

-Dom.-intervino Alice.- ese carrito rojo no es tuyo así que dáselo a tu primo.- Dom no muy seguro asintió y se lo dio no sin antes enseñarle la lengua a Matt que sonrió malignamente, así siguió el día entre tratar de mantener la casa limpia, darle de comer a los niños.- eso era tarea de con ellos y al final bañarlos para que se fueran a dormir, esa noche no pude pegar el ojo solo de pensar en Edward, no tenía caso que regresara él estaba comprometido y yo bueno no tenía a nadie pero tenía a mi hijo estaba entregada en cuerpo y alma a él.

El lunes fue como todos, a las 9:00am Alice y yo íbamos a dejar a los niños a la escuela, nos dirigíamos al trabajo en donde no nos topábamos ni una sola vez hasta que daban las 1:00pm y era hora de ir por los niños al jardín de infantes, llegábamos a la casa en donde casi siempre ya estaba Rose esperándonos para comer y que nosotros regresáramos al trabajo, durante la comida Rose estuvo algo ausente, no quise preguntar pero de repente ella hablo.

-Iremos verdad?.-nos preguntó a Alice y a mí que nos dedicábamos a darles de comer a nuestros hijos.

-Ir? A dónde?.- le pregunte confundida

-Pues como que a dónde Bella? Pues obvio al concierto.- dijo como si fuera algo estúpido que preguntara.

-Qué? Claro que no iremos.- dijo Alice viéndola con cara de "no seas estúpida".

-No Rose no podemos es martes y tenemos que ir a trabajar.- le respondí más tranquila que Alice.

-Bueno pues ese no es un pretexto.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero tus sobrinos si lo son y no hay con quien dejarlos.- le dijo Alice enarcando una ceja, como diciendo "a ver si puedes con eso".

-Los cuidara Esme.- respondió de lo más indiferente.- ya hable con ella y también con tu papá Bella él está de acuerdo en que vayamos al concierto, además ya tengo los boletos.- se levantó para dirigirse a su bolso y enseñarnos los 3 boletos.- no me digan nada, la vez pasada ustedes pagaron mi boleto es momento de retribuírselo, así que esta dicho el 20 de Abril iremos a New York.-Alice y yo tragamos en seco, sabíamos que no había escapatoria iríamos a ese concierto así Rosalie nos tuviera que arrastrar hasta el estadio.

**EDWARDPOV.**

Ya habían pasado los dos meses que le había dado Emmett a Sam para conseguirnos las fechas de los concierto y tal como nos lo dijo estuvo listo, ya habían anunciado nuestro tan esperado regreso, con la gira **"i belong to you", **los tres habíamos escogido ese nombre porque nos recordaba a ellas, era su canción además de todo, yo había tenido que lidiar con Gianna que se negaba a quedarse en Italia mientras yo recorría América, me importo muy poco lo que tuviera que decir y mi respuesta fue un** NO VAS A IR** y con eso se tuvo que aguantar, aun me preguntaba que si podría ir porque sería mucho tiempo separados, y con tal de que me dejara de molestar le dije que sí, que cuando nos fuéramos a México ella iría con nosotros y lo único malo es que si ella iba también iba Jane cosa que no le pareció mucho a Jasper pero al final no le quedo de otra más que acceder a que se nos unieran una vez en México. Nuestras fechas estaban separadas una de la otra la primera y la más importante era la del 20 de Abril en New York, el concierto al que íbamos los demás no nos importaban el único era ese, diseñamos todo un escenario para esta gira ya que aunque no teníamos disco nuevo después de The Resistance, queríamos lucir mejor que siempre, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de estar inquieto sentía que algo extraño me sucedía quería volar a New York pero también tenía miedo, la necesidad de ir se había hecho más grande que al principio con cada mes que pasaba la necesidad crecía, así con esa desesperación y planeación de todas las cosas que llevaríamos para esta gira pasaron los días y cuando me di cuenta era el momento de irnos, como un "buen novio" me despedí de Gianna y Jasper hiso lo mismo con Jane, subimos al avión y lo primero que hice fue sacar el iPod que Bella me había dado hace tres años, un iPod que no había prendido desde que me comprometí con Gianna, me puse los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar la música y ver las fotos mi corazón sangraba como en un principio pero en ese momento me llego la inspiración ausente durante estos 3 años, comencé a escribir como desesperado ahora que podía.

**Fillip**

**It's happening soon, it's happening soon**

**it's scent has been blowing in my direction**

**to me it is new, to me it is new**

**and it's not gonna change for anybody**

**and it's gonna be our last memory**

**and it's led me on and on to you**

**it's gotta be here, it's gotta be there**

**it's gotta be now or i'll lose forever**

**to me it is strange, this feeling is strange**

**but it's not gonna change for anybody**

**and it's gonna be our last memory**

**and it's led me on and on to you**

**accuse me**

**trust me, i never knew**

**that you were the one**

**you were the on**

**and it's gonna be our last memory**

**and it's led me on and on to you**

cuando termine de escribir me sorprendió no había podido hacerlo, mire el reloj del iPod y habían pasado 4 horas desde que empecé a escribir, la canción simplemente fluyo en mi cabeza y ahora aquí estaba, la leí y supe que esta canción era para ellas, todo giraba alrededor de ellas, me levante de mi asiento y Jasper dormía plácidamente tome una almohada y se la arroje en la cara Emmett soltó una carcajada al igual que Sam y Quil.

-Qué te pasa pendejo?.- me reclamo Jasper.

-Tengo que enseñarte algo.- le dije desesperado, Jasper suspiro y asintió.

-Más vale que sea bueno carbón, interrumpiste mi sueño y si no es bueno te pateare el jodido trasero Edward.- rodee los ojos y le di la hoja con la letra de la canción.- Que mierda es esto?.- me pregunto confundido viendo la hoja rayada en algunas partes.

-Es una canción imbécil que más va a ser.- le dije antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Una canción?.- pregunto Emmett acercándose a nosotros, asentí y el enarco las cejas sorprendido.- eso es nuevo Eddy, parece que no eres tan pendejo después de todo.- le gruñí en respuesta y el me sonrió, los leyeron la letra de la canción y abrieron la boca.

-Para quién demonios es esto?.- pregunto Jasper golpeando la hoja con su mano.

-Tu para quien crees imbécil.- le respondí era más que obvio para quien era.

-Es para ellas verdad?.- me pregunto serio, asentí y el suspiro.

-Es para ellas Jasper para quien más podría ser.- le dije y el me entrego la hoja.

-De acuerdo Edward la canción es perfecta.- me sonrió y Emmett palmeo mi espalda.-Ahora hay algo que Emmett y yo debemos decirte.- en ese momento todo se volvió confusión.

* * *

**hOlaa hOlaa!! aquii esta la actualizacion, viene el ALICEPOV.**

**un poquitin confuso, se supone que lo primero debio de haber **

**estado en el prologo de The Rocket Baby Dolls pero esta aqui**

**Alice es un poquitin mas especifica que Bella en todo lo que pasa**

**en estos tres años!! y como ven que ya casi se reencuentran.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. me inspire ademas **

**ya saben que ALICEPOV. no es una creacion mia es de mi increible **

**mejor amiga y Beta Irais denle las gracias!! la cancion la decidi poner **

**en ingles espero que no les moleste y si es asi haganmelo saber para**

**ponerla en español, la cancion es de MUSE pero hagamos de cuenta **

**que no existe y el la acaba de escribir jajajajaja. bueno espero que **

**esten muy bien muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos **

**!Kari!**


	3. Ahora que te volvi encontrar

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es MUSE los personajes les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

* * *

**ATENCION: LEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO, NO SOLO HOY SIEMPRE PORQUE AVECES TENGO COSAS IMPORTANTES QUE DECILES.**

**Ahora que te volví a encontrar.**

**JASPERPÓV.**

Hoy me desperté gritando su nombre, después de nueve meses de no haberla visto y había rogado soñar con ella una vez más y hoy es 07 de enero aunque después solo me despertó su ausencia, se me olvido sonreír hace nueve meses y ella no está para recordármelo como siempre. aun así hoy por alguna extraña razón siento ganas de gritar y saltar de emoción, como si ella estuviera de mi lado jamás la he dejado de amar y sé que jamás dejare de amarla. Es tan evidente la necesito cerca. Ella es la dueña de mi equilibrio. Sufrí de una conducta repetitiva durante un año todos los 7 de cada mes la soñaba, había pasado un año desde que la soñé el primer siete de enero así que busque a Emmett para que me diera información sabía que se había mantenido en contacto con Rose desde que partimos pero siempre había sido muy cautelosa y no soltaba nada de información estaba desesperado y sentía que algo me ocultaba así que implore, me arrastre para poder conseguir algo sobre de ella me bastaría con tan solo saber si ahora se peinaba diferente, si tenía el pelo de otro color, pero a cambio de esa información simple que pedía recibí, mi cerebro se congelo al escuchar las palabras exactas de Emmett.

-Alice tiene un bebe, lo siento es que a Rose se le salió decirme y ahora no quiere tocar el tema, y yo no quiero perderla por eso así que no tocamos ese tema ni tampoco el hecho de que Bella también tuvo un bebe.- caí en un pánico incontrolable, sentí que todo me daba vuelas y que caería desmayado, que mierda estaba sucediendo porque me hacía esto si yo seguía pensando en ella, como será su hijo, jamás le importe, la AMO y ella me olvido. Tengo que superarla dejarla ir, ella está mejor sin mí no se en que estaba pensando cuando mi subconsciente creyó que ella iba a esperarme y amarme por siempre soy un idiota. Los ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y me tire en el sillón y Emmett solo me palmeo la espalda, mientras incontroladas lágrimas y palabras que me maldecían por haberla dejado y a ella también la maldecía algunas veces por hacerme esto.

Después de haberme "recuperado" de la fatal noticia, decidí darme una oportunidad para vivir, Edward me presento con la amiga de su prometida la cual no la soportaba muchas veces, era solo para tapar las expectativas de todos además quería creer en alguien y creer que todo estaría mejor, pero nada era mejor todo era una mierda y es que no estaba Alice, además todos los días me levantaba y me miraba el tatoo que me había hecho muchas veces tuve ganas de arrancarlo de mi piel, pero no en realidad era lo que me mantenía con esperanza ella debería de tener una explicación por la cual había tenido un hijo de otro, no se algo tenía que haber sabía que Alice no era así además me había jurado su amor y además de que nos esperaríamos aunque yo no lo estaba haciendo, al fin y al cabo no me importa solo quiero volverla a ver por última vez, quiero una explicación quiero preguntarle y decirle tantas cosas. Que ya quiero que este maldito avión aterrice en nueva york. Pero y si ella no va? …. No si Rose va a ir, tiene que verse con Emmett…. Pero y si está casada y ya no hablaba más con Rose porque ella no le menciona nada a Emmett sobre Alice o Bella… la podre reconocer si es el amor de mi vida aún huelo su piel en las mañanas, sus ojos clavados en los míos y el rose de su piel con la mía y es que con jane nada era igual casi no la tocaba y no había tenido sexo con ella y ya llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, no es que no fuera bonita la verdad tenía un cuerpo hermoso y era bella pero simplemente no era Alice y a mí con eso me bastaba para despreciarla. Además ella sentía que yo era de su propiedad y que estaba y existía por ella, siempre me provocaba y trataba de congeniar con migo trataba de que me agradara pero eso me irritaba mas es que no entiende que tiene que ser natural la atracción, el agrado, el deseo…. A veces me producía coraje cuando trataba de complacerme... bueno pero tenía que relajarme está a menos de una hora de estar en New york y a menos de 9 horas para verla de nuevo. Pero antes de bajar teníamos que decirle Emmett y yo a Edward algo de suma importancia.

-Tenemos que decirte algo- dijimos en tono serio. Y Edward nos miró algo desorbitado.

-Que paso?, ya díganlo no me miren así!- dijo desesperado.

-Bueno Edward.- empezó Emmett.- es que hace tiempo que lo sé pero es que Rose me dijo que no les dijera que Bella y Alice tienen un bebe, a si he mantenido el contacto con ella todo este tiempo pero ella no habla de Bella es como si no existiera más que esa vez por accidente se le salió. Perdón no quería ocultártelo pero no creí que….- lo interrumpí, como se lo había dicho así está loco lo tenía que hacer con más tacto bueno pero es Emmett.

-Yo también lo sabía solo porque yo quería saberlo y Emmett me lo conto, es por eso que no me negué a aceptar a Jane.- pero estamos aquí y tenemos que saber que paso ponerle un fin a todo esto, Edward no respondió se quedó callado pensando tubo la misma reacción que yo hace tiempo.

Estábamos a 15 minutos de salir a tocar, no sabría si estaría allí, si la encontraría entre tanta gente, vendría con alguien? Las ideas invadían mi cabeza. Pero ya estábamos aquí y lo único quería era salir a tocar porque sabría que ella reconocería cada nota, tenía en el cuello colgado el dije de plumilla con su letra que me había dado la última noche, con ella. Las manos me temblaban y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos a tres pasos de subir al escenario y las luces se comenzaban a prender. Era el momento solo ruego porque este ahí.

**ALICEPOV.**

Nada era como la primera vez, yo ya no era una niñita que iba a ver a su grupo de banda favorita, ni tampoco iba en la parte trasera del auto, ni físicamente era la misma y mis emociones tampoco lo eran. Esta vez era una mujer de 20 años con un hijo de 2 años 4 meses, esta vez iba a ver al padre de mi hijo por primera vez después de tres años, ahora iba conduciendo mi propio auto un porche amarillo que me habían obsequiado mis padres en mi último cumpleaños, rose iba a mi lado para que mantuviera despierta en el camino por que Bella parecía ausente bueno más que yo o estaba durmiendo; al perecer Rose iba muy emocionada y yo sabía la razón; se iba a casar él había regresado por ella sabía que había mantenido el contacto con Emmett , por lo cual yo le había suplicado que no mencionara nada de Dom ni de mi existencia, además ahora llevaba el pelo corto rosándome el hombro y rodeando mi cuello, era mucho más delgada que cuando tenía 17 y es que entre el trabajo y cuidar a Dom, mis horarios de comida y descanso se redujeron a casi nulos, en cuanto a mis sentimientos para resumirlos de lo único que estaba segura era de seguía amando a Jasper, que estaba sumamente nerviosa porque lo volvería ver, que amaba a Jasper como lo más preciado en mi vida y que Vladimir no significaba nada en mi vida más que un buen amigo.

Había rogado para que el camino se me hiciera largo pero mierda fue tan corto cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el embotellamiento típico de la ciudad, nos tomó una hora llegar al estadio, media hora encontrar estacionamiento para este tiempo ya nos habíamos fumado una cajetilla y media y habíamos tomado como dos litros de agua cada quien y yo me había tomado como unas 4 Coca-Colas light y creo que Bella también tenía su íntima colección de latas, a pesar del tiempo nos seguíamos vistiendo igual excepto para trabajar pero para los demás días éramos las mismas Bella traía puesto unos jeans azul turquesa, playera blanca al igual que los tenis y una sudadera azul atada a su cintura casi no llevaba maquillaje y se le notaban las ojeras cabello suelto y largo abajo del hombro , Rose llevaba pantalón gris claro, una chamarrita que dejaba ver su ombligo y abajo llevaba un top de cuero ella si se había arreglado especialmente para ir y yo llevaba unos jeans d mezclilla oscura, playera tipo marinero beige con líneas azules, tenis, igual que bella sin maquillaje y cabello suelto y lacio, y una bolsa que tenía cruzada verticalmente en la que colgaba una sudadera negra. Llegamos y ya estaban permitiendo el exceso a el estadio, esta vez no nos detuvimos a comprar nada solo miraba con atención y recordaba cómo me veía hace tres años, lucia exactamente como esas niñas de 17 años emocionadas que asistían al concierto murmurando que son los mejores y los más guapos.

Entramos e hicimos el recorrido hasta llegar a la parte donde estaríamos general A habían unas cuantas personas ya situadas asta enfrente.

-Mierda tengo que llegar a asta enfrente necesito verlo.- dijo Rose disgustada al ver lo abarrotado que estaba.

-Pues ve Rose quítalos nosotros aquí te esperaremos si nos perdemos nos vemos en la puerta B-15 ok? O en el auto, de todos modos tenemos celulares.- dijo Bella con incredulidad

- No tenemos que ir las tres asta delante y nos les estoy preguntando síganme mierda háganlo por mi tienen que estar ahí con migo.-no nos podíamos negar Rose nos apoyaba en todo era hora de devolverle el favor, no era justo que nos pusiéramos pesadas.

- De acuerdo Rose vamos pero tu abres paso.- dije mirando a Bella con temor. Y ella respondió enarcando la ceja y tomándonos de la mano. Emprendimos el desalojo de personas para poder llegar al frente y lo conseguimos permanecimos paradas en el frente como 5 minutos de repente las luces se apagaron y el escenario se ilumino.

**BELLAPOV.**

Los días pasaron jodidamente rápido, y cuando me di cuenta ya era el jodido **20 de Abril.** Juro que quería salir corriendo y esconderme hasta que todo pasara y Rose se resignara a que con una mierda yo no tenía ganas de ir a ese maldito concierto, porque justo hace tres malditos años un concierto igual a este había echado mi vida de por si jodida por la borda, pensé que mi falta de entusiasmo hacia el concierto haría que Rose desistiera de llevarnos pero no fue así simplemente me obligo ese dia a salir de la cama y que llevara a mi hijo con Esme, le había prometido a Matt que estaría con el para cuando despertara y así lo iba a ser pasara lo que pasara en ese jodido concierto yo estaría en casa para cuando mi hijo despertara.

Regrese a la casa y me bañe tome más tiempo de lo debido y busque cualquier cosa que ponerme en realidad no esperaba gustarle a alguien, ahora todo era jodidamente diferente yo tenía 20 años y un hijo del estúpido vocalista comprometido al que seguía amando como la primera vez que lo vi, incluso más pero no quería verlo en realidad no podía verlo sin derramar una lagrima y no podía además sentía que era hora de decirle de Matthew y es que después de hoy no sabría si habría una oportunidad de volverlo a ver, estoy segura de no iba a ser fácil pero él se merecía saber de la existencia de su hijo, no necesitaba nada de él, solo quería que el supiera de esto de que él y yo aún teníamos un vínculo demasiado fuerte y que siempre existiría no importaba sus decisiones, subimos en el porche de Alice yo iba atrás ya que mi falta de entusiasmo dormiría a Alice que andaba en las mismas que yo, no dije nada en el camino, solo tomaba agua y Coca-Cola light, fumaba como desesperada, esperando que el jodido tiempo se detuviera y no pasara el tiempo, pero al contrario paso demasiado rápido cuando me di cuenta ya está abajo del coche, caminando hacia la entrada en el camino nos encontramos con unas niñas de 17 maso menos y me vi reflejada recordé como había sido la vez pasada y está en esta definitivamente no había emoción ni nada parecido, esta vez tenía miedo muchísimo miedo. Cuando entramos ya había demasiada gente Rose comenzó a quejarse de que estaba abarrotado de personas y entonces nos pidió que fuésemos hasta adelante pero obviamente me negué yo no quería que me viera, no quería tenerlo cerca, mi corazón gritaba que corriera hacia el escenario pero una pequeña parte me recordaba todo lo que me había hecho, su abandono principalmente y no hablo del abandono literal, si no que me había desechado de su vida algo que yo jodidamente no había podido hacer, no porque todos los días al ver a Matt era como si lo estuviera viendo a él, era lo mismo y mierda tenía miedo, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y esconderme debajo de las piedras si era necesario pero no podía abandonar a mi amiga ella no lo hiso conmigo y yo no lo haría ahora, sabía que era muy importante para ella volver a ver a Emmett porque ellos jamás se separaron estuvieron en contacto pero como me embarace me tuve que desaparecer para él, porque no quería que se enterara vía twitter o algo así, se lo quería decir en persona, así que nos fuimos hasta adelante entre gritos y empujones de Rosalie, una vez hasta en frente estuvimos ahí aproximadamente unos cinco minutos, cuando todo se apagó y el escenario se ilumino todos gritaban pero yo no podía ni respirar, una emoción extraña me invadía de pies a cabeza, tres figuras subieron al escenario cuando todo se apagó y en el momento en que la guitarra comenzó a sonar todo se encendió Starlight, con esa empezaron los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir en mi cabeza y también las ganas de llorar, recordé cuando estaba en sus brazos y me tarareaba esa canción para hacerme dormir, Alice no decía nada ni gritaba, absolutamente nada, pero Rose gritaba y saltaba le decía a Emmett que lo amaba y yo bueno pues lloraba si lloraba como una niña pequeña cuando le dicen que no podrá volver a ver a su mejor amiga o que su perrito se murió, exactamente así lloraba por todos los recuerdos en mi cabeza, Alice me abrazo muy fuerte y Rose seguía perdida viendo a Emmett, cuando la canción termino, Edward comenzó a hablar:

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí hoy, tenía mucho tiempo sin que viniéramos les doy las gracias por su presencia, la canción que sigue es una canción muy especial para mi me trae buenos recuerdos, esta canción la deben cantar si tienen a alguien especial a su lado esto es Unintended.- con su voz resonando en mi cabeza, la canción comenzó y yo a sollozar con ella, Alice no me soltaba y sentía como su pecho temblaba de sus mismos sollozos, hubo un segundo de silencio que Rose aprovecho para gritar

-EMMETT TE AMOOO!! MI AMOR.- grito y yo me gire un poco para verla y en ese momento observe algo Emmett veía a Rosalie sonriendo sin embargo no dijo nada, no hiso ningún extraño movimiento. Las canciones pasaron y con ello las horas, llegamos a la mitad del concierto y Emmett hablo:

-Esta canción New York es para mi amada futura esposa Rosalie Hale que está aquí en este momento, mi amor muchas gracias por estar aquí TE AMO.-dijo y Alice y yo abrimos la boca, mi mandíbula llego al suelo él lo había dicho, a Rose se le salieron las lágrimas y le mando un beso que el recibió con una sonrisa, Edward abrió la boca y Jasper lo miraba incrédulo, pero aun así no prestaron atención y comenzaron a tocar **Hysteria.**

**Me está molestando, irritándome**

**Y retorciéndome**

**Sí estoy eternamente rindiéndome**

**Y volviéndome al revés**

**Porque lo quiero ahora**

**Lo quiero ahora**

**Dame tu alma y tu corazón**

**Y estoy escapando**

**Estoy escapando**

**Última oportunidad para perder el control**

**Esta reteniéndome, transformándome**

**Y obligándome a esforzarme**

**A ser eternamente frío adentro**

**Y soñando que estoy vivo**

**Porque lo quiero ahora**

**Lo quiero ahora**

**Dame tu alma y tu corazón**

**Y estoy escapando**

**Estoy escapando**

**Última oportunidad para perder el control**

**Y te quiero ahora**

**Te quiero ahora**

**Siento mi corazón implosionar **

**Y estoy escapando**

**Escapando ahora**

**Siento mi fe mermar.**

Cuando la terminaron de tocar, Emmett le sonreía a Rose y los dos se miraban con amor fue un momento tan romántico, era como si nada más importara, Edward hablo interrumpiéndolos.

-Bueno pues cuando escribí esta canción hace muchos años ya por cierto, no sabía ni porque ni para quien la había escrito, hace algunos años me encontré con esa persona y esto es para ella.

Comenzó **Map of the Problematic**, y como si un imán nos hubiera atraído justo cuando toco la primera nota, los ojos de Edward observaron a Rosalie que era la que estaba primero, pero entonces mis ojos se dirigieron a él sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, el olvido seguir tocando y yo olvide seguir respirando, Jasper tocaba la batería pero al ver que Edward no seguía paro de tocar y se levantó para así hablar y acercarse a él.

-Lo sentimos algo le sucede a Edward anda medio tonto es que se nos calló en el camino para acá.- comenzó a reírse su mirada se enfocó hacia donde estaba la de Edward y vio a Alice, se puso serio pero recobro la postura rápidamente y volvió a sonreír le dio un golpe a Edward que reacciono y volvieron a la canción. Justo cuando termino Edward se acercó a Sam que estaba a un lado del escenario y regreso a tocar. Siguieron canciones como Undisclosed desires, MK Ultra, Falling away with you, y de repente pararon.

-Esta es una canción que nadie ha escuchado hasta ahora.-dijo Emmett

-Es la nueva canción de la banda.-agrego Jasper.

-Es una canción que escribí, pero en realidad creo que es de nosotros tres hacia alguien muy especial, espero que la disfruten.

Comenzaron a tocar la canción y en cuanto comenzó a cantar casi me ahogo.

**Ocurrirá pronto**

**Ocurrirá pronto**

**Su perfume sopla en mi dirección**

**Para mí es nuevo**

**Para mí es nuevo**

**Y no va a cambiar por nadie**

**Va a ser**

**Nuestro último recuerdo**

**Y me ha llevado**

**Y me ha llevado**

**Hacia ti**

**Tiene que ser aquí**

**Tiene que ser allí**

**Tiene que ser ahora**

**O la perderé para siempre**

**Para mí es extraño**

**Este sentimiento es extraño**

**Pero no cambiará por nadie**

**Va a ser**

**Nuestro último recuerdo**

**Y me ha llevado**

**Y me ha llevado**

**Hacia ti**

**Acúsame**

**Confía en mí**

**Nunca supe**

**Que eras la elegida**

**Eras la elegida**

**Oh**

**Va a ser**

**Nuestro último recuerdo**

**Y me lleva**

**Y me lleva hacia ti**

**Va a ser**

**Nuestro último recuerdo**

**Y me ha llevado**

**Y me ha llevado**

**Hacia ti**

En ese momento supe que esa canción la había escrito pensando en lo que había pasado, pensé que este jodido concierto no podía empeorar más pero Jasper dijo:

-Esta es la última canción pero no por eso es menos importante, esta canción nos trae muy buenos recuerdos, espero que la disfruten.- termino de decir Jasper.-GRACIAS!.- y comenzó **I belong to you,** mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, la canción estaba en la parte intermedia y en ese momento se nos acercó Sam.

-Hola chicas.- nos dijo y yo me atragante.

-Sam, cuanto tiempo.- le dijo Rose muy tranquila.

-Cuanto tiempo chicas, se ven mucho mejor que antes.-nos dijo sonriendo y nosotros como pudimos le regresamos la sonrisa.- Me han enviado por ustedes.- nos dijo y mi tranquilidad se volvió a esfumar, aunque había estado llorando por las últimas dos horas, estaba tranquila había bloqueado el hecho de hablar con Edward.

-A donde nos vas a llevar?.- le pregunto Rose casi saltando, porque su caso era feliz pero el mío y el de Alice no.

-Al backstage, las quieren ahí para cuando el concierto finalicé.- nos dijo y yo suspire muy nerviosa.

-De acuerdo nosotras llegaremos ahí.-le dijo Alice.

-No, de hecho se pasaran por aquí Edward no quiere correr el riesgo de que se vayan.- nos dijo muy apenado por la situación, yo sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no había remedio me tendría que enfrentar con el. No me quedo de otra más que aceptar, nos pasamos al área donde se separaba al escenario del público y caminamos hacia unas escaleras que había en la parte de atrás, bajamos y alcance a escuchar como Edward se despedía, entramos en una habitación que había debajo del escenario, ahí yo ya sentía que el corazón me latía en la garganta, los bóxer que traía puestos me llegaban a las rodillas y hasta la lengua me temblaba, pronto lo tendría frente a frente y no habría más escapatoria más que afrontar la verdad, se escuchó como bajaban las escaleras por donde nosotras bajamos y lentamente la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, solo para revelar al amor de mi vida a Edward, deje de respirar cuando sin poderlo evitar los dos nos abrazamos.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa aqui un capi nuevo. EL TAN ESPERADO REENCUENTRO!!

sii por fin despues de tanto tiempo & tantas cosas que han pasado

se reencontraron!!! espero que les haya gustado el capi.

los Pov de Alice y Jasper son producto de la imaginacion de mi Beta y mejor

amiga Irais que es la que se encarga de darle vida a estos personajes!.

Dramatica Bella no?? si bueno pobre tiene miedo y con mucha razon

hasta aqui todo color ROSA no?? bueno pues no seguira mucho tiempo asi

DRAMA!! DRAMAAA!! Y MAS DRAMAA!! si definitivamente eso es lo que le siwe a este Fic.

Subire otro capitulo mas mañana o pasado y no volvere a subir hasta el JUEVES

no es una semana ocupada pero no podre tener cabeza para otra cosa que no sea el concierto de MUSE

que es el martes, por cierto muchas gracias por la sugerencia sobre la cancion pero estoy hablando de una

banda de hombres y aparte es Rock entonces espero que la personita que me la mando me entienda, no puedo

meter una cancion asi porque no va con el Fic.

Las canciones son de MUSE solo que esta vez las puse en español, si les molesta las puedo seguir poniendo en

ingles, las canciones se llaman Hysteria y Fillip, todas escritas por ellos. Bueno sin mas que decir les doi las gracias

por cada uno de sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, alimenten mi creatividad y dejenme un review para alegrarme el dia

!Kari!


	4. Nada es como fue

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es MUSE las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

* * *

**ATENCION: Leer la nota de autor al final del capi Gracias.**

**Nada es como fue.**

**EDWARDPOV. **

No lo pude evitar cuando la vi ahí viéndome con sus hermosos orbes cafés, quise correr a ella aunque me sentía confundido acerca de lo que Jasper y Emmett me habían dicho la verdad es que no podía creer que ella tuviera un hijo, pero si era así necesitaba que ella me lo dijera con sus propias palabras y que me explicara porque simplemente se olvidó de mi, también quería explicarle que lo de Gianna solo era para olvidarla, porque quería que tuviera una vida normal, sin mí.

Como pude termine el concierto después de muchísimas canciones, me sentía cansado pero entonces vi cuando ellas fueron hacia el backstage y solo eso basto para terminar y despedirme, ansioso baje las escaleras hacia el backstage y cuando abrí la puerta, los ojos con los que había soñado volver a ver durante tres largos y dolorosos años estaba ahí, la razón de mi existir Isabella, sin poder evitarlo camine hacia ella y la abrace, ella correspondió al abrazo enterrando su cara en mi pecho, mi corazón que durante tanto tiempo había olvidado la felicidad ahora volvía a latir alegremente, saltaba con tal solo sentirla cerca Bella era lo que mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma necesitaban.

-Edward.-suspiro inhalando mi aroma, enterré mi cara en su cabello, ella seguía siendo un poco más bajita que yo, ahora era muy delgada creo que en extremo, tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos y se veía cansada.

-Bella te eh extrañado tanto.-le dije sinceramente

-Tanto como yo a ti.- me dijo las mismas palabras con las que nos despedimos hace 3 años, de repente suspire y ella se alejó de mí.

-Edward se que no es el momento pero debemos hablar.- me dijo muy seria, su mirada me causaba escalofrió, antes de responder voltee a ver a mi alrededor y vi a Jasper hablando con Alice pero no parecían contentos de estar hablando el uno como el otro, mientras que Rose y Emmett casi se comían a besos.

-De acuerdo Bella, debemos hablar.- le dije jalándola hacia el sillón en el que nos sentamos.

-Hay un par de cosas que debo decirte y otras que debo preguntarte si no estás de acuerdo no hay ningún problema.- me dijo como si de una entrevista de trabajo se tratara.

-De acuerdo Bella, comencemos.- dije yo

-Porque te comprometiste?.- sabía que me preguntaría eso.

-Bueno yo no tengo una buena explicación.- le dije sinceramente.-solo puedo decirte que no lo hice por amor.

-Nadie hablo de amor Edward.- me dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara.

-Ahora debo decirte algo importante, pero antes de que te diga tengo que darte una explicación.- yo asentí.-júrame Edward que me dejaras acabar.

-Te lo juro.-le respondí mostrándole las dos manos.

-Cuando te fuiste entre en una profunda depresión, la camisa y la sudadera que me dejaste las usaba como mi segunda piel, todo era un caos solo me la pasaba llorando, cuando tenía hambre pues comía y cuando no nadie me decía nada, justo dos semanas después de tu partida, yo me entere que…-no termino la explicación

-Bella?.- la llame y ella tomo aire y supongo que valor.

-Me entere Edward que estaba embarazada.- el aire salió bruscamente de mis pulmones y la palabra quedo plasmada en mi cabeza **HIJO.**

**BELLA POV.**

-Me entere Edward que estaba embarazada.-le dije y el saco el aire de sus pulmones bruscamente.- el niño nació el 9 de Enero.- le explique y el fijo sus ojos azules e mí.

- De quien es ese niño?.- me pregunto y yo creí no haber escuchado bien.

-Edward, después de dos semanas me entere de que estaba embarazada, obviamente ese niño que se llama Matthew James Swan es tuyo.- Edward no respiro como medio minuto.

-Bella porque me mientes?.- me pregunto, bueno mejor dicho casi me grito

-Mierda Edward no te estoy mintiendo te estoy diciendo que jodidamente tienes un hijo de 2 años y cuatro meses, que ganaría con mentirte?.- le pregunte alejándome lo mas posible.

-Isabella ese niño no es mío, porque me lo ocultaste mucho tiempo tu tratas de verme la cara.- me grito en respuesta y yo sentí que lo poco que quedaba de felicidad me abandonaba por completo.

-Crees que te mentiría después de tres jodidos años en los que te comprometiste y me dejaste, crees que necesitaría algo de ti por mi hijo NO! Edward no necesito nada de ti, no quiero volver a verte TE ODIO, yo solo quería que supieras que tienes un hijo que es jodidamente igual a ti pero sabes que él no necesita a alguien que no crea en las palabras de su madre que ha cumplido su promesa hasta el día de hoy..- le grite en respuesta y en ese momento Edward se quedó parado como idiota, Alice que vio mi alteración fue por mí y me dijo.

-Vámonos ya Bella! No tenemos nada que hacer aquí.-dijo Alice jalándome del brazo.- Rose te vas?.- le pregunto Alice y Rose solo negó con la cabeza en ese momento Alice ya me estaba arrastrando hacia el estacionamiento mis lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mi ojos, no lo podía creer Edward no me había creído, Edward no había aceptado a su hijo y eso más que todo lo que me podría haber destrozado el corazón, esto lo había hecho y jamás se lo perdonaría. Subimos en el coche y Alice arranco a toda velocidad, salimos del estacionamiento, yo lloraba y Alice no me decía nada, solo me miraba de vez en cuando, el camino fue silencioso y justo nos dirigíamos a la casa cuando por fin hable.

-Alice tengo que ir por Matt.- le dije y ella me miro.

-Bella son las 3 de la mañana, estas segura?.-me pregunto confundida

-Si Alice, le prometí a mi hijo estar con él para cuando despertara.- Alice asintió y se dirigió a casa de sus papás, Carlisle todavía estaba despierto por lo que nos abrió en cuanto escucho el coche estacionarse.

-Que hacen aquí hijas, no las esperaba hasta mañana.-nos dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Umm…Bella necesita ver a Matt.- explico Alice.

-Es muy tarde, pero está bien ha estado muy inquieto sin ella se ha despertado varias veces.-nos explicó y yo asentí

-Gracias por cuidarlo y perdón por las molestias.-le dije y el negó con la cabeza

-No es ninguna molestia Bella él también es mi nieto, sé que Charlie haría lo mismo con Dominic.- asentí y como pude le sonreí tristemente.

-Voy por mi hijo.- le dije y Alice se quedó con Carlisle, entre en la recamara que había sido de Alice y ahora estaba acondicionada para los niños, vi a mi hijo dormir tranquilamente en la cuna junto con Dominic los dos se veían tan tranquilos eran unos angelitos, mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas cuando me di cuenta de que Matthew jamás tendría un padre con quien jugar, yo podía ser padre y madre pero sé que no es lo mismo, sobre todo en un niño porque necesitan la imagen de un hombre con ellos, pero simplemente yo no me veía con otra persona que no fuera Edward aunque él ahora estaba segura que jamás estaría a mi lado y del de mi hijo como debería ser, mi hijo se comenzó a remover y yo lo tome en mis brazos para que no comenzara a llorar despertando a Dominic, que no se movía y dormía profundamente, mi hijo al sentir mis brazos abrió lentamente sus ojitos, y mis lágrimas desbordaron mis ojos al ver a Matt, y recordar lo que acababa de suceder con su papá.

-Duérmete mi vida!.- le di un beso en la cabeza y lo comencé a arrullar mi hijo que enterró la cabeza entre mi brazo y mi pecho, lo tape con una cobijita color azul que tenía a Batman de estampado, con otra mano tome su maletita y baje las escaleras, Carlisle me miro confundido y Alice se levantó, y fue por Dominic 10 minutos después estábamos en la casa, ninguna de las dos hablaba sabíamos que no había nada que decirnos, llegue a mi recamara y en vez de llevar a mi hijo a su cama, lo acosté en la mía necesitaba sentir a mi bebe conmigo, lo necesitaba como consuelo, me recosté a su lado y lo acerque a mí el apoyo su cabecita en mi pecho y se durmió profundamente al igual que yo, aunque mis sueños no fueron placenteros en todos estaba Edward diciéndome que era una cualquiera y una mentirosa, desperté mucho antes de lo necesario solo había dormido unas 3 horas pero no podía seguir durmiendo después de esos sueños así que me desperté y baje a la sala a fumarme un cigarrillo, me sorprendí al encontrarme a Alice ahí.

-Hola.-la salude sentándome a su lado.

-Hey.- me dijo sonriendo, pero tenía la mirada ausente.

-Porque despierta tan temprano?.- le pregunte prendiendo mi cigarro.

-Supongo que no podía dormir.-se encogió de hombros.-Bella que sucedió ayer? Estabas muy mal.

-Hum.-suspire.-me dijo que Matt no era su hijo, no pensé que me dijera algo asi no me lo esperaba y tal vez por eso me afecto tanto.- le confesé

-Es normal Bella.-me abrazo y en ese momento Dom grito.-Mami!!.- Alice sin decirme más se levantó para ir con su hijo, yo me fume mi cigarro y decidí preparar el desayuno, en cuanto fueron las 8:15 mi hijo despertó, lo metí a bañar junto conmigo, nos vestimos y a las 8:45 estábamos desayunando para dejarlos en la escuela a las 9:00am, Alice y yo nos dirigimos al trabajo, en donde habían demasiados pendientes o por lo menos en mi caso así era tenía muchas cosas que hacer, justo antes de las 12:00am le llame a mi papá.

-Hola papá.- lo salude como siempre.

-Bella como estas? Hija que tal te fue ayer.- me pregunto entusiasmado.

-No muy bien papá, creo que no debí de haber faltado al trabajo.- le respondí y el enseguida entendió.

-Umm…de haberlo sabido hija yo no hubiera.-lo interrumpí

-No te preocupes papá no tenías forma de saber lo que sucedería, por cierto solo llamaba para decirte que hoy no regresare al trabajo ni tampoco Alice.

-Porque? Le pasa algo a mi nieto?.-me pregunto nervioso y es que aunque mi papá y yo no éramos muy unidos desde el nacimiento de Matthew nos habíamos hecho inseparables, casi venía a visitarnos cada mes.

-Matt está bien pero no hay quien lo cuide así que me quedare con el esta tarde después del jardín de infantes.- le explique

-Claro Bella lo que sea por mi nieto.

-Gracias papá

-De nada hija y créeme que de haber sabido que algo así sucedería me hubiera negado.- me dijo muy apenado

-No te preocupes papá no fue tu culpa te quiero ahora me tengo que ir adiós.- me despedí

-Adiós hija dale un beso a mi nieto.- me dijo rápido

-Claro de tu parte, adiós.- y colgué seguí haciendo la campaña en la que me entretuve todo el día, cuando justo dio la hora en la que tenía que ir por Matt a la escuela, salí de mi oficina y me encontré a Alice.

-Te estaba esperando.-me dijo en cuento abrí la puerta.

-Lo siento se me paso el tiempo muy rápido.- le dije sonriéndole

-No te preocupes ahora vamos por los niños y hay que llevarlos a comer a algún lado porque hoy no está Rose.-me dijo recargando la cabeza en el asiento del copiloto

-Supongo que sí, hay que llevarlos a Burger King ya sabes que les gusta por los juegos.- le rodando los ojos.

-Supongo que si, por cierto con quien los dejaremos para después regresar al trabajo?.- me pregunto preocupada.

-Umm…le avise a mi papá que no había con quien se quedaran y que no regresaríamos al trabajo.- ella se encogió de hombros y asintió, llegamos a la escuela y los niños ya estaban saliendo, Alice bajo primero del auto para adelantarse ya que no había lugar en donde estacionarme, sonó mi celular y casi lo ignoro pero después recordé a Rose y supe que podría ser importante así que mejor conteste.

-Hola?.- salude rápidamente

-Hola Bells.- me saludo Rose muy entusiasmada.- en donde andan?

-Estamos recogiendo a los niños.- le dije como si fuera obvio

-Oh claro perdón es que no vi la hora, oye les parece si nos encontramos en la casa?.- me pregunto desesperada.

-Vas a regresar hoy? Rose por los niños no te preocupes tú tienes que estar con Emmett, Alice y yo estaremos con ellos hoy y mañana supongo que contrataremos a una niñera.- le dije porque no quería que por nuestra culpa ella se quedara en la casa sin Emmett.

-No Bella no te preocupes, necesito hablar con ustedes así que no hagan planes y las quiero como siempre para comer en la casa.- me ordeno

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos ahí, bye.- me despedí y colgué, baje corriendo del coche para alcanzar a Alice.

-Tardaste siglos con quien hablabas?.- me pregunto curiosa.

-Con Rose.-le conteste y ella puso cara de sorpresa.

-Que te dijo?.

-Que nos veíamos en la casa.-Alice asintió y en ese momento salieron los dos niños caminando juntos, los dos traían una carita algo triste algo que por supuesto no le agrado a ninguna de las dos y miramos a la maestra, ella solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, señal de que no sabía que sucedía.

-Hola amor.- salude a Matt que me respondió con un beso

-Mami estoy tiste.- me dijo enseñándome una hoja con un dibujo que traía en la mano, la tome y no comprendí porque se sentía de esa manera.

-Es un dibujo muy bonito Matt, porque te sientes triste?.- le pregunte porque enserio no comprendía la razón de que mi hijo se sintiera triste.

-Porque yo no tengo un papi así como Tyler mi amiguito.- y señalo a una pequeño niño moreno que venía jugando, solo que cuando llego a la puerta fue recibido por un hombre alto, al que reconocía muy bien había sido mi maestro durante el instituto.-Mami porque no tengo uno papi como el de Tyler?.- me pregunto mi hijo y no supe que contestar voltee a ver a Alice y veía a Matt confundida, jamás habían preguntado algo así pero por alguna razón lo había hecho ahora en el momento que menos preparada estoy.

-Matt claro que tienes un papá.- le respondí sin saber que más decir

-Y dónde está?.- me pregunto extendiéndome sus bracitos para que lo cargara

-Bueno pues él está…trabajando mi amor por eso no puede estar contigo.- el función el ceño pero no dijo nada más, caminamos en silencio hasta el coche, deje a mi hijo en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta justo cuando una aterciopelada voz detrás de mí hablo.

-Puedo ayudarte a buscar las llaves si quieres.- me dijo y deje de respirar, tal vez estaba alucinando me gire para encontrarme con los mismos ojos azules de mi pequeño hijo, Edward estaba justo enfrente de mí.

**EDWARDPOV.**

Justo cuando Bella salió, Rose se levantó muy enojada de los brazos de Emmett.

-Eres un pendejo Edward Bellamy.- me dijo y me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Porque? Solo porque le dije la verdad.- le reclame, mas enojado aun.

-No! Eres un pendejo porque no es la verdad, crees que ella te hubiera venido a decir que tiene un hijo si no fuera tuyo? No seas estúpido, que ganaría diciéndote hasta ahora si no fuera tuyo NADA y ahora viene y te da la noticia del regalo más grande que la jodida vida te puede dar y tú lo hechas todo a perder, ERES UN PENDEJO.- me grito y salió del backstage, obviamente Emmett salió corriendo detrás de ella y yo me quede ahí de estúpido sin moverme, meditando todo lo que me había dicho Rose y tenía razón Bella no ganaba nada con mentirme y yo de estúpido reclamándole, si el pendejo que la había abandonado era yo, ella a sus 17 años se hiso cargo de MI hijo, tres años estuvo completamente sola sacando adelante a MI hijo, era solo una adolescente y yo arruine su vida y lo peor es que lo seguía haciendo, la había destrozado con mi estúpida manera de ver las cosas, primero la había abandonado, segundo la había abandonado embarazada, tercero me había comprometido, cuarto le había reclamado algo en lo que estaba jodidamente equivocado y cinco había negado a mi propio hijo, era un PENDEJO un estúpido, no merecía que ella me quisiera pero sabía que ese jodido amor seguía ahí aunque no sería fácil de recuperar, ya le había hecho demasiado daño y ahora era mi turno de luchar por lo que amaba más que a nada en este mundo, a Isabella y a mi hijo.

Salí corriendo del backstage para alcanzar a Rose y a Emmett, que estaban sentados en las escaleras por donde habíamos bajado, gracias a dios no estaban muy lejos.

-Rose necesito que me hagas un favor.- le rogué

-Porque te habría de hacer un favor después de lo que acabas de hacer imbécil.- me escupio las palabras cargadas de veneno.

-Porque tengo que arreglar esto Rose, no solo estoy perdiendo al amor de mi vida, sino que también estoy perdiendo a mi hijo Rose por favor ayúdame.-le volví a rogar pero esta vez lagrimas que no había sentido se desbordaban de mis ojos.

-De acuerdo Edward pero es la última, y créeme que no será fácil.- me dijo pero aún se le notaba el enojo

-Solo quiero conocer a mi hijo Rose, si ellos no me quieren en su vida no me quedara más que desaparecer de ella pero necesito conocerlo.- le dije enterrando mi cara en mis manos, en ese momento Jasper salió y me abrazo

-Rose necesitamos ver a nuestros hijos.-dijo Jasper con un tono demasiado serio.- Necesito ver a Dominic.- Rose suspiro pero asintió.

-Saben que esto me está condenando con mis casi hermanas verdad?.- nosotros asentimos.- Solo espero que lo aprovechen y no lo arruinen otra vez porque no habrá otra oportunidad.- asentimos de nuevo.- bueno pues les daré la dirección de la escuela de los niños y ustedes irán y yo le diré a Bella que la espero en la casa, no puedo hacer más por ustedes.

-Gracias Rose.- le dije sinceramente y ella me sonrió.

-Solo quiero ver felices a mis amigas y sé que esa felicidad esta con ustedes.- nos entregó la dirección y nos dijo.- tienen que llegar antes de la una de la tarde.- Emmett y ella se fueron dejándonos solos a Jasper y a mí, nos fuimos al hotel y solo nos despedimos para irnos a dormir, no pegue el ojo en toda la noche, a las 8:00 de la mañana ya estaba, bañado y cambiado listo para irme, desayunamos y nos dirigimos a New Jersey, no fue tan difícil encontrar la dirección, llegamos demasiado temprano por lo que decidimos irnos a otro lugar, las horas pasaron lentamente y cuando nos dimos cuenta por fin era hora de regresar, vi como Bella llevaba en sus brazos a un pequeño niño con el cabello castaño, y de piel tan pálida como la mía, giro su cabeza para ver hacia otro lado que no fuera a Bella y vi sus ojos, del mismo color que los míos un azul medio grisáceo, tal y como Bella dijo ese niño era mío.

-Edward ese es tu hijo, es tu copia exacta.- dijo Jasper con voz ahogada, observe a Alice que también llevaba un pequeño niño de cabello rubio, con grandes ojos grises y tan blanco como mejor amigo.

-Sí y definitivamente Jasper el niño que trae Alice en brazos es tuyo.- Jasper trago en seco y asintió.- Tenemos que acercarnos.- le dije y vi cuando ellos se detuvieron, Alice se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto del Mini Cooper negro de Bella con su hijo en brazos, mientras que Bella dejaba en el suelo a nuestro hijo y buscaba algo en su bolso, el niño se movía de un lado a otro desesperado porque su mamá abriera la puerta.

-Puedo ayudarte a buscar las llaves si quieres.- le dije a Bella y me veía como si fuera un alíen, mi vista se dirigió al pequeño que estaba a su lado que se acercó a su mamá rápidamente al verme tan cerca, ella le puso una mano sobre el hombro y los ojos del niño estaban fijos en mi lo que causo un escalofrió.

-No gracias puedo sola.- me respondió nerviosa, saco las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, justo cuando iba a tomar a mi hijo para meterlo dentro del auto yo se lo impedí.

-Hola!.- salude al niño que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.- cómo te llamas?.

-Soy Matthew.- me dijo inseguro y vi la claridad con la que el niño hablaba.

-Cuántos años tienes?.- volví a preguntar.

-Tengo 2 años.- me dijo y se giró hacia su mamá que lo tomo en brazos y lo metió en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Mami quien es el?.- le pregunto una vez adentro

-Él es…-no termino la frase cuando la termine yo.

-Soy tu papá.- Matt me miro confundido pero después sonrió.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa lo prometido es deudaa!!

ahora se quedaran con la duda de que

va a suceder depues hasta el jueves jajaja

soy mala muy malaa!! prometo que el prox. capi

sera mas largo porque tambien viene el Alice Pov.

Espero que les haya gustado!!! ahora si ya saben

nos leemos hasta el JUEVES!! cuidense muchas

gracias por los Reviews. me agrada la idea de que

les guste la historia. Suban mi autoestima y alimenten

mi creatividad con un Review.

!Kari!


	5. porque regresaste? editado

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es MUSE las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

* * *

**Porque regresaste?**

**ALICEPOV.**

Estaba desparramada en el sillón, con os ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacía atrás pensando en Dom ya había cenado, estaría jugando durmiendo si tenía frio calor, cuando escuche que la puerta se abría primero entro Emmett y Rose sele lanzo a los brazos el la tomo y la cargo y dieron una vuelta los pies de Rose volaban en el aire, después de ponerla en tierra, se puso de rodillas y saco de su bolsillo un anillo, Rose se llevó las manos a la boca y las lágrimas le corrieron.

Rose se mi esposa te lo suplico.- dijo con voz seria y fuerte. Sus ojos alumbraban toda la habitación y Bella y yo nos mirábamos emocionadas pero al mismo tiempo nerviosas porque Edward y Jasper estaban detrás felicitando a Rose y saludándola.

Acabó de saludar a Rose y me miro, se me fue el aire le sonreí enarcando una ceja, se acercó cauteloso y se paró a centímetros de mí, y tomo una de mis manos que colgaban al lado de mi cuerpo la apretó y acaricio mientras clavaba sus ojos, me dedico una de esas sonrisas que tanto me fascinaban.

-Hola Alice, cuanto tiempo ha pasado.-dijo con voz temblorosa.- podemos platicar.- me dijo en el oído mientras besaba mi mejilla, yo asentí y apretó mi mano dirigiéndome asía uno de los sillones.- tienes un cigarrillo?- pregunto serio.- si claro.- respondí rápidamente, mientras buscaba en mi bolsa le ofrecí uno, saque otro para mí, saco su encendedor y me ofreció fuego.

-Como te va?.- pregunte para luego fumarle a mi cigarrillo, no lucia nada diferente seguía usando la misma ropa tenía el mismo corte de cabello, se expresaba de la misma manera y lo peor seguía produciendo la misma reacción en mí.

-Mal, Alice te extraño, sabes cuánto espere para este momento puedo…..- el timbre de mi teléfono nos interrumpió, y vi el identificador de llamadas era de la casa de mis padres probablemente le había pasado a Dom mi corazón se alteró y conteste de inmediato.- hola que paso?- fue mi respuesta al contestar.

- Hola, mami dónde estás? Ya vas a llegar?- escuche la voz de mi bebe adormecida del otro lado del teléfono.

-Amor que haces despierto, vuelve a la cama.-dije dulcemente con una media sonrisa en mi rostro y note como Jasper soltaba mi mano para apretar los dientes y mirarme con odio, lo ignore.

-No puedo dormir mami quiero que me des un beso.

-Mi cielo vuelve a dormir pronto estaré ahí cuando despiertes lo prometo, mientras esta noche soñaremos, que te parece tenemos una cita en la playa, comiendo perros calientes, paletas de hielo, caramelos y jugaremos en la playa toda la noche.

-Bueno mami está bien pero las paletas serán de frambuesa, te quiero mami.

-Ahora duerme cielo te mando un beso, te quiero mucho.- se escuchó como colgaba el teléfono y yo hice lo mismo, mire a Jasper y estaba serio.

**JASPERPOV.**

Dios me siento emocionado ansioso por verla pero al mismo tiempo quiero odiarla no puedo olvidar lo que me hizo y me odio a mí por dejarla sé que fue mi culpa si jamás me hubiese ido aún seguiría con ella y sería feliz en lugar de estar lamentándome LA AMO-LA ODIO, pero debe de tener una explicación. Entre a la habitación y estaba recostada en el sillón mi corazón se detuvo, era diferente la luz de sus ojos había desapararesido al igual que la mía, estaba muy delgada más de cuando la conocí, llevaba el pelo corto al hombro y lacio, seguía siendo joven pero esta vez denotaba más seguridad, madurez pero notaba su cansancio y su debilidad, me miro y se puso de pie me acerque y todo mi mundo se borró solo podía verla a ella me detuve a unos centímetros y le tome una mano y la apreté con fuerza mientras sonreía dios seguía luciendo hermosa y fue como si al mirarla a los ojos hubiese apretado el botón de la vida, me pregunto como estaba y yo respondí con sinceridad que la extrañaba y que mi vida era una mierda sin ella pero alguien la llamo y ella hablaba con amor en los ojos, lo cual me hizo recordar porque la odiaba de seguro era algún hombre así que me aparte de ella y las preguntas que le haria invadieron mi cabeza y estaba enojado quería saber porque me había hecho eso, y también quería saber si ella sabía de qué estaba con alguien más.

-Quien te llamo?- deje mirándola con odio y es que me corroía la idea de que otro hombre la hubiese tocado y que ella lo amara tanto como para darle un hijo.

-Dominic, mi hijo.- me dijo mientras agachaba la mirada y a mi me hervía la sangre.

-Si, Alice ya sé que tienes un hijo pero es que mierda no te das cuenta de cuanto Te amo y solo por eso te pido no me hagas sufrir dime, ¿De quién es?, ¿lo amas? , quiero saber porque luces así, dímelo Alice lo necesito.- dije suplicándole y tomándole de nuevo la mano apretando fuerte y mirando a sus ojos, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me miraba profundo y sabía que me estaba hablando con la verdad.

-Pues el hombre al que amo y al que le di un hijo, es a ti Jasper solo a ti te lo podría dar, solo a ti te puedo amar, me entere después de que te fuiste que estaba embarazada, nació el 7 de enero y decidí que no te quería decir porque me entere que estabas con alguien más, supuse que me habías olvidado y te odio por eso es que nos juramos amor y tú lo rompiste estas con alguien más al igual que yo.- me dijo esto y tenía ideas encontradas tenía un hijo y su fecha de nacimiento explicaba mis sueños con ella, me estaba llamando sabía que tenía que verla soy un idiota su dolor y odio traspaso mi nuca y me quemaba tenía razón en todo yo había roto mi promesa; lo único que conseguí fue que ella buscara a otro, me odiaba era un estúpido, todo tiene sentido y ahora ella me odiaba.

-Alice… no sé qué pensar, no me odies perdón.- deje con palabras mudas

-No quiero que pienses nada no lo puedo creer pensé que te gustaría conocerlo pero en cambio parece como si no me creyeras jamás te mentiría, me voy tengo que sacar a Bella de aquí y a ti de seguro te está esperando Jane.- me dijo esto y sentí como una bala me atravesó me odiaba sus ojos lo gritaban y me dolía pero era mejor dejarla ir no sabía que decirle, necesitaba pensarlo y ella estaba algo descontrolada y no me iba a escuchar. .. así que me dejo, dio la vuelta y salió.

**ALICEPOV.**

Manejaba a exceso de velocidad, pero Bella parecía no notarlo se había quedado dormida hasta que se despertó solo para decirme que quería ir por Matt y la verdad es que yo también quería ir por mi bebe, así que nos detuvimos en al casa de mis padres, Bella subió por Matt y yo me quede en la sala con mi papa.

-Alice como les fue, que tienes?.- me dijo dándome un abrazo, no me pude contener y comencé llorar.

-Papá, lo vi a Jasper y le dije acerca de nuestro hijo pero él no respondió solo dijo que no sabía que pensar, lo odio es un imbécil, pero es que lo amo papa tu sabes cuánto significa para mi.- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos y mi padre entrecerró sus ojos.

-Hija no necesitas a un hombre para estar bien, siempre me has demostrado que eres independiente, fuerte y que puedes cuidar a mi nieto muy bien, no lo necesitas para nada y por la imagen de un padre tú serás los dos el tendrá que aceptar que su padre no entiende el significado de una familia, ahora sé que lo amas me lo dijiste cuando recibí al noticia de tu embarazo y me da mucho gusto que tengas la confianza en mí y te digo que si hija es un imbécil pierde a la muchachita más hermosa y valiosa de todo el mundo pero tal vez el no es merecedor de tu amor, mi niña tienes que ser fuerte recuerda que ahora alguien más te ama y te necesita.- me dijo con voz paternal llena de amor.

-Gracias pa, por los consejos y tienes razón.- me beso la frente y sonreí entre sollozos y me dirigi hasta el cuarto para tomar a Dominic y salir. No pude dormir en toda la noche.

Hicimos la rutina normal de siempre, vestir, bañar, desayunar ir a dejarlos a la guardería y de ahí partimos a trabajar, paso tan rápido el día y gracias por que no pude ni pensar en lo que había sucedido ayer, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos recogiendo a los niños en la escuela y la noticia de que Rose estaba por llegar. Vi salir a mi pequeño diablito con toda la cara sucia de chocolate y mirando a Matt con compasión, Matt estaba triste porque no tenía papá y que Bella no le había hablado nunca de esto, yo sí pero porque mis papás me ayudaron mucho a que Dominic lo entendiera solo me quede callada y espere a que Bella le respondiera a su hijo, partimos hacia el coche mientras ella buscaba las llaves yo le limpiaba el rostro a Dominic con una toallita húmeda y preguntándole como le había ido en la escuela y él explicaba cómo había jugado y exigiéndome que le pusiera sus lentes, mis padres le habían regalado unos lentes de sol y a el le fascinaban y a mí me encantaba como se le veía. Me puse de pie y lo tome en mis brazos para encontrarme con que Edward estaba del otro lado del carro platicando con Bella la mandíbula se me callo. Me gire, para encontrarme con Jasper caminado sobre la acera hacía mí, las piernas me flaquearon pero recordé que traía a Dominic así que me puse fuerte.

**JASPERPOV.**

Estaba vestida diferente a ayer, traía puesta una falda negra con zapatos altos y un suéter de vestir en color rojo, note que iba a cargar a alguien y mi corazón se acelero era mi hijo, giro y me dejo ver su hermoso rostro, enseguida vi un pequeño niño que estaba recargada en su pecho rodeándola de la cintura con sus piecitos, llevaba un uniforme amarillo y note que en lugar de llevar zapatos de vestir llevaba tenis y usaba unas gafas negras de sol lo cual me produjo una risa en mi interior, tenía el cabello rubio del mismo tono que el mío, mi corazón se aceleró aunque ya lo había visto de lejos ahora tan cerca es mi copia exacta en pequeño, el niño se quitó las gafas y me miro con mis ojos; mi corazón pálpito sin control. Sonreí y Alice no me devolvió la sonrisa lo cual me hizo comprender que seguía molesta

-Hola, perdóname por lo de ayer y creo que necesitamos hablar tengo muchas cosas que decirte.-dije esto pero me costó mucho articular las palabras.

-Si, yo también necesito hablar contigo, pero no enfrente de el podemos ir a dejarlo a la casa con mi madre.- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre la oreja de nuestro hijo.

-De acuerdo, se va a hacer como tú quieras tú decides, nos vamos en el carro que traemos y que Edward se valla en el auto de Bella.- dije en forma de pregunta pero había un tono de súplica en mi voz.- te ayudo.- dije refiriéndome a que si podía cargar a mi hijo y su mochila o al menos la mochilita de spiderman que colgaba del hombro de Alice.

-No gracias Jasper estoy bien. Mira amor, él es Jasper.- Alice no le dijo que era su papá y supuse que así seria y estaba bien por mí también necesitaba aceptarlo con calma.

-Hola, Dominic.- dije esperando la respuesta de mi hijo pero el solo me miro y sonrió. Le indique el camino a Alice, recargando mi mano sobre su hombro abrí la puerta para que pudiera acomodar a Dominic en el asiento trasero lo aseguro y cerró la puerta, enseguida abrí la puerta para que ella subiera la cerré y me dirigí a entrar al auto.

Todo fue silencioso en el auto, Alice hizo unas llamadas a sus papas y luego me dijo que no estarían sus papas así que podríamos ir ahí tranquilamente para poder platicar y que Dominic comiera; llegamos a la casa y vimos que se había quedado dormido, Alice se bajó y no me permitió que le abriera la puerta así, ella ya estaba sacando una manta para tapar a Dominic y tomarlo en brazos.

-Déjame hacerlo por favor.- le dije mientras le quitaba la manta de las manos.

-Está bien pero con cuidado no lo despiertes y cúbrelo bien.- yo asentí y tome a mi hijo en brazos, el corazón se me acelero, Alice cerro el auto y abrió la puerta de la casa subimos las escaleras y entramos a lo que parecía ser su habitación, había una cuna y una cama matrimonial, me dijo que lo acostara en la cuna, lo recosté y le di un beso en la frente, Alice me sonrió parecía más relajada, lo acobije y salimos de la recamara y nos instalamos en la cocina me ofreció una coca y ella tomo una también saque los cigarrillos y fumamos los dos a la par.

-Perdóname Alice, perdóname por no saber que decirte ayer pero no es algo fácil de asimilar, pero aun así no era la reacción que debí de haber tenido, pero como poder explicártelo, sé que es mi hijo y esto es maravilloso quiero que él lo sepa y quiero estar en con él y contigo, por favor te lo suplico bueno solo si todavía me amas, puedo por ese palpitar que tiene tu mirar presentir que tu sufres igual que yo por esta situación de indiferencia mientras que en realidad se agita la pasión que envuelve al corazón y que me obliga a callar que te amo.

-Gracias por venir a verlo, siempre espere que algún día conociera su papá y si se lo vamos a decir cuando despierte, pero no me digas que me amas no me ilusiones por favor porque sé que te volverás a ir como la última vez y no lo podre soportar.- me dijo esto y mi corazón se rompió en dos tanto daño he hecho que ahora mis palabras ya no tienen sentido.- no me arrepiento de haberte querido pero si de no haberte olvidado mientras pude, ahora solo me quedan recuerdos de nuestras almas, recuerdos que corren en mis venas y en mi soledad, no me hagas esto por favor. Además estamos con otras personas. Y bueno no se tu pero yo si lo quiero, además estoy estable con el.- mierda piso, aplasto, arranco, devoro mi corazón cuando dijo que quería a otra persona y esto me ponía de malas, pero supongo que me lo merezco.

-Sabes Alice odie la mirada que me dirigiste ayer cuando hablamos, Jane la conocí porque es amiga de la prometida de Edward pero, nunca la he tocado siento repugnancia hacia ella, no me atrae ninguna mujer, en mi corazón jamás fue rota esa promesa siempre me mantuve fiel y aunque dices que lo quieres sé muy bien que solo es porque te trata bien y te entiende pero no lo amas, por favor mírame a los ojos y dime que lo amas y que a mí ya no. cuando lo digas me iré y te dejare en paz pero mi alma descansara y así podre decir con orgullo que te amo. – le dije esto mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a ella.- no quiero que me dediques jamás la mirada de la noche de ayer, prefiero mirar tus ojos y encontrar que miras justo como lo haces ahora.- dije esto y ahora estaba a milímetros de su rostro y sus labios rosaban los míos. La bese y demonios sabía exactamente como la última vez, su aroma, el sabor de su saliva los efectos que tenía en mi eran exactamente como los recordaba es por eso que no deje que Jane me besara nunca para no estropear ningún recuerdo, jamás tuve sexo con ella porque no quería arruinar la imagen de su cuerpo, y el sabor de su piel, se despegó de mis labios y se hizo así atrás.

-Estas bien, me propase?- dije agitadamente y con el corazón a punto de explotar es que ella me ponía a mil. Ella negó con la cabeza y me atrajo hacía ella con sus manos y siguió besándome, el beso se convirtió en una situación acalorada y me di cuenta que la necesitaba, se puso de pie acariciando mi cabeza y toda mi espalda, comencé a desabrocharle el suéter y la camisa que traía cayeron al piso, me desabrocho el pantalón y me quito la camisa, comencé a besar su piel desnuda y le quite el sostén , no había olvidado nada de ella solo que ahora los sabores se hacían más presentes, era perfecta, le subí la falda y baje su ropa interior, la cargue para recargarla en la mesa que había detrás de nosotros ella bajo mi pantalón y bóxer con sus pies, la bese y me introduje en ella .

- Alice te extrañaba tanto.- le dije mientras comenzaba a moverme lento besaba y acariciaba como si estuviera desesperado y es que había esperado tanto sin ella, parecía un adicto al cual le habían retirado la droga pero ahora que la tenía enfrente tenía que drogarme, ella llego primero a su clímax y a los pocos segundo yo.

-Que estamos haciendo?, Jasper mierda.- dijo con el poco aire que tenía en forma de arrepentimiento

-Estamos teniendo sexo Alice porque esto es solo sexo, el amor yo te lo puedo hacer con ropa puesta.- le dije mirándola a los ojos y abrazándola fuerte contra mi pecho me quede así unos segundos y Salí de ella. La ayude a vestirse de nuevo y ella a mí, después nos pusimos a preparar unos sándwiches y ensalada de zanahoria con pepino para comer estábamos viendo la tele cuando escuche que Dom gritaba. Alice subió apresuradamente por el.

**BELLAPOV.**

**-Soy tu papá.- dijo Edward**

Mi boca se abrió, mi corazón dejo de latir y mis pulmones dejaron de recibir aire, como se había atrevido? No podía creerlo Edward en primera había negado a su hijo y ahora venía a decirle Hola soy tu papá al que nunca has visto pero no importa porque no me volverás a ver!. Maldito infeliz se había dedicado a destrozarme y no conforme con eso, quería destrozar la vida de mi pequeño que nada tenía que ver en todo esto, el solo fue producto de la jodida aventura que tuve con él hace tres años, no necesitaba que mi hijo sufriera sus ausencias, ni tampoco que lidiara con una perra que no conocía y que pronto seria la "esposa" de su estúpido papá, no necesitaba que mi hijo viviera eso no lo necesitaba. Mi hijo primero lo miro confundido y después sonrió.

-Mami!!.- Grito emocionado.- mi papi regreso de trabajar!.- yo saque el aire abruptamente de mis pulmones.

-Matt…yo…-MIERDA que le decía? Quería que la tierra me tragara.

-Mami quiedo ir con mi papi.- me dijo Matt saltando en el asiento trasero, mire a Edward que sonreía como cuando me decía "te amo" hace tres años.

-No estoy segura Matt, así que siéntate porque debemos de ir a casa tu tía Rose nos espera.- le dije y su carita se entristeció al instante. Haciendo un pucherito que me partió el corazón, pero antes necesitaba hablar con Edward, cerré la puerta del auto y me gire para encararlo.

-Te volviste loco?.- le grite

-Loco? No lo creo solo vine a ver a mi hijo Isabella.- me respondió muy tranquilo.

-Que yo sepa hasta ayer me dijiste que mi hijo no era tuyo por lo tanto, no eres su papá no hay nada que los una, ahora lárgate Edward.- le ordene y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bella sé que ayer reaccione mal pero créeme que me arrepiento de lo que te dije, por favor no me alejes de Matthew.- me rogo y aunque yo no lo podía perdonar, sabía que no les podía quitar a ninguno de los dos el derecho de estar cerca el uno del otro, así que mi egoísmo se fue al carajo.

-De acuerdo Edward pero esto solamente es porque no le puedo negar a mi hijo el derecho de tener un padre, solo espero que en el tiempo que estés aquí le dediques tiempo a Matt.- le dije y después abrí la puerta del coche.-Matt ven conmigo mi amor.- mi hijo salto a mis brazos y le di un beso.- quieres ir aun con tu papá mi amor?.- Matt sonrió y asintió.- De acuerdo pero yo no podré ir contigo si vas con él, está bien eso?.- Matt negó con la cabeza y me susurro al oído.

-No mami, quiero estar con mi papi peo yo quiero que tu estés conmigo porque tengo miedo.-me dijo inquieto y yo sonreí.

-Matt pero no puedo ir con ustedes.- le dije y Edward me miro algo triste para después decir.

-Bella claro que puedes ir además no conozco aquí sabes, además necesitamos hablar.-suspire y asentí

-Bien solo por eso tu y yo tenemos demasiadas cosas por hablar.-le dije.- iremos a Burger King.- luego me gire hacia Alice, que estaba hablando con Jasper enarque una ceja y ella me sonrió.- Alice tengo que ir con Edward, quieres que te lleve o te vas a ir con Jasper?.- le pregunte señalando a Jasper despectivamente con la cabeza.

-Me iré con Jasper creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.-asentí y ella se fue con Jasper mientras que Edward subía al asiento del copiloto. Encendí el auto y maneje a un poco de más velocidad de lo acostumbrado.

-Matthew James siéntate bien o no vamos a Burger King.- le dije viendo a mi hijo por el retrovisor parado en el asiento.

-Si mami ya me siento.- me respondió y se sentó pero iba jugando aun, yo solo rodee los ojos mi hijo era muy inquieto jamás podía estar sentado más de medio minuto.-Papi mida mi dibujo de mi familia.- dijo Matthew dándole la hoja del trabajo que había hecho en la escuela a Edward, era un dibujo demasiado infantil, solo bolitas y palitos que formaban a el y a mi, Edward le sonrió tristemente.

-Es un muy bonito dibujo Matt.-le dijo Edward con voz algo ahogada

-Te gusta?.- le pregunto mi hijo emocionado y yo voltee a ver a Edward solo para darme cuenta que el veía fijamente el dibujo, y que trataba de contener algún tipo de emoción.

-Claro que me gusta Matt.-le dijo sonriendo, pero se le notaba el dolor en los ojos.

-Qué bueno papi.- cuando Matt dijo eso Edward dejo de respirar y solo pudo sonreír.- te lo regalo, pero solo estamos mami y yo.- dijo haciendo un puchero típico de cuando se sentía culpable.

-No importa, es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida.- dijo Edward acariciándole la mejilla a mi hijo, yo no dije nada porque no tenía nada que decir no sabía en realidad cómo reaccionar, estaba completamente confundida Edward se veía muy culpable en realidad y mi hijo se veía tan emocionado de tener un papá que me sentía atada no sabía qué hacer, pero lo mejor era hablar con Edward. Llegamos a Burger King y Matt casi saltaba de alegría mejor dicho saltaba de alegría de un lado a otro del asiento trasero.

-Mami rápido bájame quiero jugar.-me exigía y yo como no tenía más opción lo obedecí, entramos en el restaurante y Matt jalo a su papá de la mano para que así fuesen a los juegos juntos, yo mientras pediría la comida, pero Edward se negó e hiso que Matt esperara mientras el pedía todo, fue increíble ver como mi hijo podía obedecer a alguien que acababa de conocer, llegamos a una mesa cerca de los juegos y Edward y Matt se dirigieron a los juegos mientras yo los observaba, era la escena más hermosa que había visto, mi hijo y su papá jugando juntos como se supone que siempre debió ser, cuando llego el momento Edward le dijo a Matt que debía platicar conmigo a lo que Matt no se negó y se dedicó a jugar solo.

-Bella lo siento.- fue lo primero que dijo cuándo se sentó frente a mí y yo trague en seco.

**EDWARDPOV.**

No supe como comenzar más que con una estúpida disculpa.

-Bella lo siento.-no se me ocurrió otra jodida palabra más que esa y sabía que no sería suficiente después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Edward…yo no te puedo perdonar, han ocurrido demasiadas cosas.- me dijo lo más tranquila posible, pero el dolor en sus ojos me dejaba ver que no era fácil decirme estas palabras.

-Lo sé, Bella y por eso estoy aquí para tratar de remediar los pedazos rotos.- le dije y ella suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo Edward la verdad es que no estoy segura de que esto tenga algo que remediar.- me dijo suspirando y tragando saliva ruidosamente, yo sentí un jodido cuchillo en mi corazón y es que mi vida sin ella era una simple MIERDA igual que antes de conocerla.

-Bella solo te pido que no me alejes de ustedes, ahora los dos son mi vida.-le dije sinceramente y ella medio sonrió.

-No te podría negar el derecho de estar con tu hijo al fin de cuentas supongo que ya te lo quite tres años.-se encogió de hombros.- además Matt necesita a su papá, lo que si debes de explicarle Edward, que tu no estarás aquí siempre.- prácticamente me exigió

-Bella no los voy a dejar, entiéndeme no puedo ustedes son por lo que vivo y respiro.-me lleve una mano a la frente de manera frustrada.- desde que te conocí tú has sido la razón más grande de mi vida, y ahora que sé que tengo un hijo, contigo los dos son la razón por la que estoy respirando sin ustedes yo no sabría qué hacer, Bella no sé qué hacer sin ti.

-Claro que sabes, tu seguiste con tu vida, tú te comprometiste, tu estas a punto de casarte, y eso Edward es saber vivir sin mí, no sé qué es lo que esperas de mí, pero una cosa si te digo nada Edward nada será como era antes, tu y yo somos personas completamente diferentes, tú tienes una vida, una pareja y yo tengo un hijo por el cual ver, tu no estarás aquí Edward lo sé y mi hijo no se merece esto, él te necesita, necesita a un papá de tiempo completo pero al parecer tu no lo puedes ser, nosotros somos muy diferentes a ti.- me dijo y esas palabras fueron puñaladas para mí.

-Solo déjame intentarlo, necesito que me dejes estar a tu lado.-le rogué

-Porque regresaste? Para qué?.-me dijo sin responder mi petición.- No tenías que regresar, mierda tú tienes una vida hecha y Matt y yo también, más adelante cuando mi hijo lo entendiera le explicaría que su papá no puede estar con nosotros porque su trabajo no lo permite, pero Edward ahora estas aquí y tú todavía te atreviste a decirle a mi hijo que tú eres su papá, ahora Matt no se querrá alejar de ti, no debiste regresar o al menos no desde que rompiste tu promesa.- Bella me dijo entre lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y yo me quería matar, si literalmente porque ella tenía razón, yo no debí de regresar, yo había sido el que había destruido nuestro futuro juntos y creo que ya era muy tarde para tratar de remediar las cosas.

-Bella solo quería olvidarte, quería que tú tuvieras un futuro prometedor sin alguien como yo a tu lado.-suspire y ella aprovecho para interrumpirme.

-Eso lo debiste de haber pensado antes de decirme que me amabas o antes de acostarte conmigo Edward ahora eso no tiene sentido porque MIERDA te sigo amando como hace tres años.- me dijo llorando y yo me sentía aun peor.

-Lo de Gianna es una mentira Bella entiéndeme solo quería olvidarte, no quería interrumpir tu camino, tu vida pero veo que lo hice desde el primer día en que entre en tu vida, perdóname mi amor TE AMO.-le rogué prácticamente me arrastre por su perdón.

-No puedo Edward es demasiado tarde.- mi corazón se rompió cuando me di cuenta que en sus ojos no había más que resolución a lo que me acababa de decir.- entre tú y yo solo existirá una relación por el bien de Matthew pero nada más Edward, lo siento no te puedo ofrecer más.-el nudo en mi garganta creció y mis ojos comenzaron a picar, pero no me podía resignar así que cruce la distancia entre los dos y la bese, solo para comprobar que tenía una oportunidad.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa lo prometido es deuda no?? como les mencione

en el ultimo capitulo subiria hasta hoy jueves, si la verdad es que

aun me siento cansada por el super concierto de MUSE el martes, lo

unico que les puedo decir sobre este cap. es que no me costo nada d

trabajo escribirlo ya que MUSE me subio la inspiracion hasta cydonia jajaja

osea marte, ando muy inspirada espero subir el proximo capi el sabadito

aqui hay ALICE y JASPER POV. con un pequeño lemmon ya saben que yo no

escribo esas partes son obra y gracia de mi adorable Beta Irais denle las gracias a

ella por esos POVS. Bella y Edward ni juntos, ni separados pero si muchas me han dicho

que esperan que Bella no se la ponga tan facil a Edward y asi sera, nada es facil en esta

vida y menos cuando hay compromiso de por medio. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESPERAR

aunque se que me porte muy mal por dejarlas asi pero ya aqui actualizacion. Muchas gracias

por los Reviews, ya saben que tienen que alimentar mi creatividad e inspiracion con un

lindo review, tambien se reciben quejas y sugerencias.

!Kari!


	6. tal vez lo podamos volver a intentar

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es MUSE las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía. **

* * *

**Tal vez podamos volver a empezar.**

BELLAPOV.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos, todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos tres años desapareció, lo amaba eso no era un secreto para nadie pero el dolor y mi orgullo sumamente lastimado, me hiso recapacitar y separarme de él aunque mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón lo necesitaran, el ya no podía ser para mí.

-Edward porque haces esto?- le reclame.- no te das cuenta lo que causas, si seguimos con esto los dos saldremos más lastimados, además tu lastimarías a Gianna y no quiero que más personas salgan mal de todo esto.- trate de hacer que comprendiera.

-Isabella ella lo sabe, sabe que te amo, no es mentira para nadie, el tiempo que estuvimos separados te nombraba cada noche en mis sueños yo no puedo estar con otra persona que no seas tú.- me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y obligándome a mirar esos ojos tan hermosos y característicos de él.-Bella entiende que te amo, más que cuando te conocí estos años separado de ti solo sirvieron para darme cuenta que no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti, yo te pertenezco.- me volvió a besar y esta vez no tuve el valor para separarme. En ese momento llego Matt interrumpiéndonos.

-Papi que le haces a mi mami?- pregunto mirándonos confundido y es que no había besado a nadie en tres años y aunque lo hubiera hecho jamás frente a mi hijo.

-Umm…yo nada hijo.- Edward le sonrió y lo despeino.- No tienes hambre? creo que es hora de comer.- Matt frunció el ceño pero asintió y se sentó en la silla libre a un lado de mí y jalo su cajita, para sacar el juguete que era de iron man, saco sus papas y sus nuggets de pollo porque las hamburguesas no le gustan.

-Mami me abres mi juguete.- me pidió entregándome al muñeco

-Si Matt pero primero come.- le di un beso en la cabeza y el asintió se puso a comer y después tomo su refresco, cuando se comió dos nuggets y un poco de papas, se bajó de la silla y me dedico una sonrisa.

-Mami ya comí, me das mi juguete?.- me pregunto haciendo una carita de gatito con botas. Yo solo rodee los ojos pero le destape el juguete y se lo entregue, en ese momento el salió corriendo hacia los juegos con el nuevo juguete en la mano.

-No corras Matt te puedes caer.- le ordeno Edward, mi hijo como era obvio lo ignoro y siguió su camino.-Matt te maneja muy fácil.- me dijo antes de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-A que te refieres con que me maneja muy fácil?.- le dije enarcando una ceja mientras llevaba a mi boca un poco de ensalada.

-Pues que tú haces todo lo que Matt diga por eso pienso que te sabe manejar muy fácilmente.- me sonrió y yo entrecerré los ojo.

-No me maneja fácil, es un niño obediente aunque hiperactivo así que no me gusta negarle nada Edward, siempre ha estado acostumbrado a que yo le de todo lo que él quiere.- me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que eso está bien, si te obedece.- me dijo suspirando

-Es un buen niño.-le asegure

-Lo sé, con tan solo mirarlo me puedo dar cuenta que has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora educando a nuestro hijo.- me dijo agradecido y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Que más podría hacer? Es la razón de mi vida, se convirtió en todo para mi desde que me entere que estaba embarazada.- le dije como si fuera obvio.

-Bella jamás me cansare de darte las gracias por elegir tener a mi hijo, fue una decisión muy valiente de tu parte, además tú estabas completamente sola.-tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, también es mi hijo y aunque tú no estabas él se convirtió en el más bello recuerdo que tenia de ti.- le dije sinceramente y le sonreí.

-Te amo Bella.- me dijo y yo sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir de nuevo, pero no debía de caer tan fácilmente.

-Edward yo quiero creerte pero no puedo, estas comprometido y te vas a casar así que por favor ya no me digas eso.- le pedí lo más tranquila posible.

-Ese compromiso lo voy a terminar, te lo juro.- acarició mi mano pero yo la quite.

-Te creeré Edward hasta que me lo demuestres mientras tanto Edward solo seremos amigos.- el suspiro pero asintió resignado.

-Es mejor ser algo a tenerte fuera de mi vida.- me dijo resignado y yo le sonreí, comimos tranquilamente y decidimos que era hora de irnos, Matt 2 minutos en el auto y se durmió, nos dirigimos a mi casa cuando estacione el auto afuera Edward me miro confundido.

-No recuerdo que así fuera tu casa.- me dijo mirando la casa fijamente.

-Claro que no porque no vivía aquí, ahora Alice, Rose y yo vivimos juntas.- le dije girándome hacia la puerta para abrirla pero él me lo impidió, salió del auto casi corriendo y me abrió la puerta.

-Así que ahora las tres viven juntas?.- me pregunto y yo asentí.

-Cuando Alice y yo cumplimos 6 meses de embarazo nuestros padres nos regalaron la casa, lo que pasa es que mi mamá se tuvo que ir a vivir a Florida y Alice necesitaba su espacio, entonces decidimos que era mejor vivir juntas, Rose se nos unió cuando salimos del instituto y entonces es como ahora vivimos juntas, aunque supongo que pronto de nuevo solo seremos Alice y yo, ya que Rose se casara con Emmett, algo que por cierto me da muchísimo gusto, los dos se lo merecen.- abrí la puerta trasera del auto y saque a Matt en mi brazos, Edward me lo quito inmediatamente y lo abrazo con ternura y delicadeza.

-Créeme que no se va a desarmar Edward.- le dije divertida.-Matthew es más resistente que una pared de hierro.- camine hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta de la casa.- Sube las escaleras su cuarto es el 2° a la izquierda, el asintió y subió las escaleras mientras que yo me dirigía a la cocina, a tomar una Coca-Cola light. De pronto sentí como alguien me tomaba de la cintura por la espalda, la piel se me erizo cuando Edward acerco su cara a mi cuello y sentí su respiración caliente.

-Se quedó dormido en su cuna.-dijo contra mi cuello para después darme un beso, trate de apartarme pero él me lo impido pegándome más a su cuerpo, obviamente mi cuerpo que tanto lo necesitaba comenzó a reaccionar, me giro para que quedáramos de frente, me beso con pasión y yo le respondí el beso gustosa aunque mi mente gritara que me alejara, mi cuerpo ni caso le hacía para este momento, tomo mis piernas que yo enrede en su cadera y me saco de la cocina, para llevarme directo al sillón, le quite la playera de manga larga color negro que traía puesta, y el abrió mi blusa color gris que llevaba puesta para el trabajo, comenzó a besarme cada parte de mi piel expuesta, sentir sus labios en mi piel era la sensación más increíble, había olvidado lo que me producía con sus besos, con mi manos comencé a recorrer cada parte de su torso desnudo, quería memorizar todo lo que se pudiera de él porque no sabía si estaríamos de nuevo juntos, bese su cuello y el gimió ante el contacto de mi boca, pronto nos deshicimos de la demás ropa que traíamos puesta y estuvo listo para entrar en mí, se deslizo con delicadeza dentro de mí y se sentía tan bien, éramos como dos piezas hechas a la medida que se acoplaban completamente, se movía lento y suave, pero como el tiempo pasaba, yo exigía mayor rapidez y menos delicadeza, obviamente él no se negó y pronto sus embestidas lejos de ser delicadas eran rudas, y cuando me di cuenta los dos ya estábamos tocando la cima con la punta de los dedos, era la sensación más deliciosa que existía, el me volvió a besar y con eso salió de mi para atraerme hacia sus brazos. Mi mente para ese momento ya estaba completamente recuperada y enseguida mi culpa creció hasta el cielo, por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Demonios Edward esto no debió de haber sucedido.- le dije levantándome del sillón y tomando mi ropa.

-Bella esto era lo que los dos queríamos, porque te niegas a aceptar lo que realmente quieres?.-me pregunto también levantándose del sillón y vistiéndose.

-Porque no debe suceder.- le dije completamente vestida y caminando hacia la cocina.

-Dame una buena razón y tal vez puede que lo acepte.- me dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Oh! Pues muy fácil, tú tienes una prometida con la que te vas a casar así que esa es una buena razón.-le explique.

-Como que no me convences mucho sabes, Gianna no es una buena razón, creo que ni siquiera he tenido sexo con ella en 2 años de relación, Bella entiende que Gianna nunca será mejor que tu.- me dijo acercándose a mí pero yo me separe.-Además planeo dejarla, solo necesito que ella me dé una razón para hacerlo.

-Y si no te la da que?.- le pregunte un poco enojada.

-No lo sé Bella.-me respondió

-Pues cuando lo sepas, tal vez lo podemos volver a intentar.-le dije y salí de la concina para dirigirme a las escaleras, Edward venia atrás de mí, me gire para poder verlo.-Voy a cambiarme de ropa, ahora regreso.- el asintió y se dirigió a la sala mientras yo subía a mi recamara para recostarme en mi cama y lamentarme por lo que acababa de suceder.

**ALICE POV.**

Que me estaba pasando, no estaba pensando con la cabeza estaba pensado con el corazón, LO AMO y se que el es el único con quien puedo estar, es el padre de mi hijo y mi corazón siempre será de el, además tengo una estupenda relación con Vladimir me siento culpable por que si lo quiero es mi mejor amigo me cuida, ha confesado que me ama aunque yo no lo agá y lo mejor de el es que quiere y cuida a Dominic como si fuera su propio hijo, además no se si Jasper me este diciendo la verdad se que esta aquí y me dijo que quiere tenerme de nuevo en su vida, que me ama y quiere que estemos juntos con Dominic; pero me inquieta que el este con otra persona, no puedo entender como puede estar con otra persona si me ama, yo estoy con alguien mas por que me entere que el había decidido seguir con su vida , yo no podía seguir aferrada a una promesa. Todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Dominic desde mi ex habitación, deje la ensalada en la mesa y me dirigí escaleras arriba.

Hola, corazón! ¿tienes hambre?, prepare unos sándwich, vamos a cambiarte y bajamos a comer.-le dije a mi hijo en cuanto lo vi, lo tome y lo saque de la cuna para colocarlo en la cama y dirigirme a sacar una muda de ropa.

Oye amor, tenemos que platicar de algo, se que esto ya lo hemos hablado antes y que eres muy inteligente y ya lo entendiste pero quiero que sepas que tu papa y yo te amamos mucho y que aunque no este con nosotros siempre siempre te amamos que eres nuestro pequeño tesoro y que no puede estar con nosotros pero te ama.- le dije a mi pequeño tratando de prepararlo para lo que sabría dentro de unos minutos, que su padre había vuelto y que estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo. Se acabo de vestir y le ate las agujetas de sus tenis, lo tome en brazos y bajamos todavía estaba adormilado. Jasper ya nos esperaba con la mesa puesta y la comida preparada.

Dominic, que guapo. Espero que los sándwich te gusten.- le dijo Jasper mientras lo acomodaba en su sillita.

Si me gustan mucho, te gusta mi playera me la compro mi abue.-dijo Dominic, y para este momento yo estaba sumamente nerviosa las manos me temblaban, la voz me temblaba, como reaccionaria ante esto. Estaba sumamente nerviosa comenzamos a comer y Jasper lucia algo estresado también, constantemente me miraba con preocupación, pero siempre se mantuvo preocupado por Dominic le pregunto muchas cosas, en que escuela iba, que caricatura le gustaba, su súper héroe favorito, que le gustaba hacer, cuantos amiguitos tenia; y Dominic reaccionaba bien a todo al parecer mucho mejor que con cualquier otra persona parecía como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo, me asombrara que Dominic fuera así por lo regular era callado y distante con gente nueva, pero a el lo trataba muy bien y esto me hacia permanecer mas relajada que antes.

Mami, ya no quero, ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Jasped?- dijo sonriéndome, y yo asentí y Jasper ya lo estaba bajando de la silla y estaban saliendo hacia el jardín para jugar football, no los interrumpir y mejor me puse a lavar los platos, mientras miraba videos de música solo se escuchaba las risas de mi pequeño y las de Jasper, con la música de fondo; estaba secándome las manos en la puerta cuando comenzó supermassive black hole en la televisión y se dejaron de escuchar las risas de Dominic que solo corrió así la cocina abandonando a Jasper para poder ver el video, era a canción favorita de mi hijo que puedo decir, si algo le había enseñado bien era escuchar música y lo que mas se escuchaba en la casa con Bella era the rocket baby dolls, Jasper entro detrás de Dominic agitado y me tomo de la cintura dándome un beso.

Tiene mucha energía; ¿Como le sigues el paso Alice?- me dijo al oído y respirándome tan cerca que mi cuerpo se erizo.

Mama mira mira.- me decía mi pequeño mientras saltaba con emoción, refiriéndose al video.

Si cariño, ¿Quieres helado tu abuelo te compro helado de chocolate?- mentí en realidad me lo había comprado a mi pero sabia que a Dominic le gustaba mas que a mi.

Si mami.- fue lo único que escuche por que el estaba entretenido viendo el video era el único que había visto por que era e único que protegía la identidad de su padre. Saque el helado y los vasos estábamos en la barra de la cocina y comencé a servir el helado. Y vi que Jasper se encontraba sentado junto a Dominic, los dos pegados a la televisión.

¿Dominic, te gustan ellos, como tocan?- le pregunto Jasper.

Si, Jas en casa tenemos todos los discos. ¿A ti te gustan? – le dijo mi hijo incrédulo

Pues... si Dominic, ellos son mis amigos. ¿Quieres conocerlos?- le dijo, mientras me volteaba a ver, esperando encontrar una reacción de sorpresa en mi pero solo se topo con una sonrisa.

Si si si si, ¿Mami puedo ir con Jasper a ver a sus amigos?, por favor.- mi hijo me miro con ojitos de suplica, solo sonreí y asentí. Los dos siguieron con los ojos pegados en la televisión segundos después termino la canción y Jasper cargo y coloco a Dominic enzima de la barra, tomo su helado y comenzó a devorarlo, Jasper me miro y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna y es que sabia que era el momento de decirle a mi bebe que el hombre con el que había pasado las ultimas horas era su padre.

Dominic, cariño, sabes que Jasper esta aquí para conocerte y estar contigo.- le dije con la voz temblorosa, pero Jasper apretaba mi mano y me hacia sentir segura.

Si Dominic, se que es nuevo para ti verme por aquí pero vengo por tu mama y por ti.- Jasper soltó estas palabras apretando mas mi mano y miraba a Dominic con miedo.

¿Y por que vienes a verme a mi y a mi mami?- dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro estaba concentrado en su helado de chocolate.

Pues es que soy tu papa, Dominic y quiero conocerte y estar con tigo y con tu mama.- ya lo había dicho y mi corazón se acelero Dominic me miro en forma de pregunta.

Si corazón, Jasper es tu papá, recuerdas que siempre te dije que el no podía estar con nosotros pero que te amaba mucho y que algún día vendría a verte pues aquí esta.- le dije acariciándole el pelo y el me dedico una gran sonrisa bañada en helado de chocolate que me hizo sentirme tranquila por que conozco esa sonrisa, sabia que todo iba a estar bien.

Papá.-le dijo mientras se le lanzaba en los brazos y Jasper lo levantaba en el aire.

Ahora ya lo sabia y era la primera vez que le decía papa y claro lo veía como su padre pero al parecer reacciono bien, con calma, además se que Dominic merece saber que el es su padre y compartir momentos con el, tenia derecho a ser feliz y saber de donde viene. Acabaron su helado y el resto de la tarde se la pasaron jugando al súper héroe, Jasper traía atado una manta al cuello como su capa y unos gogles de buceo que había encontrado y le había puesto a Dominic una banda azul atada a su cabeza, se la pasaron toda la tarde jugando y brincando de un lado a otro mientras yo estaba en el comedor trabajando en la laptop tenia que entregar unos reportes en el trabajo. Cuando reaccione de mi trabajo fue porque no escuche ningún ruido y me preocupe, apague mi computadora y camine hacia la sala, para encontrar a Dominic apunto del desmayo y Jasper sentados con un jugo en la mano viendo "la mansión Foster". Provoco una risa y eso me gustaba lo que veía era lo que siempre había querido. El timbre de mi teléfono sonó, me apresure a contestar, pero Dominic recobro la conciencia.

Hola, ¿Cómo estas Vladimir?- el estaba en Inglaterra por cuestiones de trabajo pero siempre llamaba todos los días para preguntar por nosotros.

Bien, ¿Y tu amor, Dominic como esta?, ¿Qué hicieron hoy?-

Estamos bien estoy en la casa de mis padres, solo trabaje medio día y recogí a Dominic de la escuela lo mismo de siempre ya nos íbamos a la casa.- le dije algo nerviosa y apresurada.

Oh!, que bueno amor, te extraño ya te quiero ver. Ya va a terminar el congreso y estaré por ahí el próximo lunes.

Que bueno, pues yo también quiero verte.- dije sin ninguna expresión en mi voz.

¿Me pasas a Dominic quiero saludarlo?- quería negárselo pero Dominic me había escuchado decir su nombre y estaba implorando que se lo comunicara así que no tuve de otra mas que ponerle a Vladimir en altavoz.

Hola, campeón ¿Cómo estas?-

Bien, mi papá me vino a ver y estuvimos jugando.- mi hijo sonó entusiasmado pero del otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio, pero no tenia por que reprimirlo al fin y al cabo Vladimir sabia muy bien que Dominic sabia claramente que el no era su padre y no le decía papa ni anda por el estilo, así que era mejor que supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Que bueno campeón, pues te cuidas y nos vemos luego pásame a tu mami.- dijo con voz seria, Dominic obedeció

¿si?- hice saber que estaba escuchándolo, ya sin altavoz.

Regreso, que bien Alice quisiera decir algo prudente pero no puedo, se que esta ahí con tigo y ahora entiendo tu cambio de tono de voz estas feliz de que este ahí y no me mientas por favor pero esto lo hablaremos cuando te pueda ver a los ojos cuídate y a Dominic también y por favor recuerda que te amo.- fue lo ultimo que salió de su boca y lo siguiente que supe es que me había colgado.

Comencé a recoger mis cosas y las de Dominic, tratando de anunciar que íbamos a partir de ahí, así que Jasper entendió y comenzó a recoger conmigo subió las cosas al auto le puso la chamarra a Dominic y lo aseguro en el auto y después regreso por mi solo estaba recogiendo mi bolsa y mi celular.

Alice, es la mejor tarde que he pasado después de tres años.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba clavando su cara en mi cuello.

Si también la mía, me siento feliz por que todo salió bien además Dominic luce muy feliz contigo cerca.

Ustedes me hacen feliz, quiero que lo sepas Alice son lo mejor que tengo en mi vida.- me dijo y estaba centímetro de mi rostro clavando su mirada en la mía.

Y tu también eres la felicidad de nosotros.- dije con aliento cortado, después el me beso dulce y profundo. Salimos de la casa y nos montamos en el auto, no pare de reír con Dominic y con Jasper en todo el camino. Cuando llegamos Jasper dijo que Rose y Emmett vendrían a cenar con todos y que Edward estaba ahí lo cual me hizo enfurecer, ignore mi sentimiento y bajamos del auto para encontrarnos con mi sobrino, Bella y Edward.

**EDWARDPOV.**

La necesitaba tanto que me deje llevar, ella también se dejó llevar y lo sabía pero yo me di cuenta en cada uno de sus besos y sus caricias que aún me amaba, que aún tenía la oportunidad pero ella tenía razón no sabía cómo iba a terminar mi compromiso con Gianna, no la amo pero se ha vuelto mi compañera, ella había soportado todo para estar conmigo y no tenía un solo pretexto para dejarla y tampoco podía dejarla solo porque si, no podía hacerlo Gianna no se lo merecía, pero que pasaría si ella nunca me daba un pretexto, supongo que un día tendría que cumplir con mi compromiso, un día tendría que cumplirle a Gianna y no estaba preparado para unirme a alguien que no amaba, además ahora sé que tengo un hijo y lo que menos quiero es dejarlo, necesito estar con ella pero antes necesito solucionar mi vida, unas fotos en la mesa de centro en la sala llamo mi atención, del lado derecho de la mesa había una foto de Alice, Bella y Rose abrazadas en su graduación del instituto, Bella y Alice embarazadas, las tres se veían muy contentas, En la siguiente estaba Alice con mi pequeño sobrino en brazos, Bella estaba a su lado aun embarazada, se veía que estaban en el hospital, Alice se veía muy cansada pero feliz de tener al bebe en sus brazos, me levante para ver las demás fotos de la pared y me encontré una de Bella igual que la de Alice en el hospital con mi pequeño hijo, algunas de Matthew y Dominic juntos sentados en el sillón, otra cuando se notaba que acababan de aprender a caminar, y así muchas fotos recordando los momentos más importantes de la vida de mi hijo y sobrino, la nostalgia llego me había perdido 3 años de su vida, desde el embarazo hasta sus primeras palabras, había dejado pasar cosas maravillosas en la vida de mi hijo, todo por querer olvidar a Bella y querer desaparecer de su vida cuando yo la amaba desde el primer momento en que la toque, desde la primera vez que sus ojos color chocolate me miraron, desde entonces ella y yo estábamos irremediablemente ligados.

-Esa foto es cuando cumplieron un año.- me dijo Bella a mi espalda interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta que tenía una foto en las manos.

-Le gustan las fiestas?.- le pregunte dejando la foto en su lugar y girándome para encararla.

-Sí, los dos disfrutan de ese tipo de cosas.- me quede sin palabras al verla, era como estar mirando a la dulce adolescente que conocí hace tres años, enfundada en un jeans entubado azul claro, una sudadera negra, una playera del mismo color y converse.

-Claro, son niños.- le dije tratando de controlar mis impulsos de besarla.

-Supongo que si, Rose llamo y dijo que quiere que cenemos juntos, ella cocinara.-me dijo sentándose en el sillón y prendiendo la tele en el canal de videos musicales.

-Rosalie sabe cocinar?.- le pregunte sorprendido

-Jajaja claro que sabe, está estudiando gastronomía es la mejor chef.- me dijo divertida

-No lo sabía.- le confesé

-Que Emmett jamás habla de ella?.- yo solo negué con la cabeza y ella suspiro.- Emmett se mantuvo todo este tiempo en contacto con Rose.-me dijo sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

-No lo sabía hasta hace poco, de hecho cuando llegamos a New York.- le dije sentándome a su lado.

-Yo si lo sabía, lo que no sabía era que Rose le había dicho por accidente a Emmett lo de Matt.- me confeso.- no quería que alguien más te lo dijera Edward en realidad te lo iba a decir pero salió lo de tu compromiso con Gianna y decidí que era mejor dejarte tener una vida.- simplemente me quede callado, simplemente todo era mi culpa y la culpa de mis estúpidas decisiones para poder olvidarla.

-Bella de haberlo sabido antes eso jamás hubiera sucedido.-le dije entre un suspiro, ella asintió pero no dijo más, porque en ese momento mi hijo soltó un sollozo y Bella se levantó corriendo por él, estuvimos el resto del día en su casa viendo las caricaturas que a Matt le gustaban cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya iban a dar las 7:00pm y primero llego Alice y Jasper.

-Hola.- me saludo secamente Alice, para después abrazar a Matt.

-Dominic.-mi hijo salto hacia su primo.-Vamos a jugar.- le dijo y los dos niños salieron corriendo hacia una caja de juguetes que había en un rincón de la sala.

-Edward.-me saludo Jasper.-Que tal tu día?

-Difícil.-admití.-supongo que me lo merecía.

-Supongo que sí, Emmett dijo que venía para acá tiene algo que decirnos.- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Sí, lo se Rose le llamo a Bella por eso estamos aquí.- justo en ese momento llegaron los dos tortolos súper sonrientes.

-Hola a todos.-saludo Emmett, dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una de las chicas y el acostumbrado abrazo a nosotros, pero mi hijo y Dominic se le quedaban viendo muy confundidos, así que Bella tomo a Matt en brazos y le dijo.

-Mira Matt, él es tu tío Emmett.-mi hijo lo miro confundido pero asintió y le sonrió, Alice hiso la misma mecánica que Bella con su hijo.

-Mis bebes.- salto Rose abrazando a los niños.- los extrañe pero les traje un premio, pero solo se los daré si cenan.- los niños sonrieron y besaron a su tía.

-Cenaremos pasta.- dijo Rose para dirigirse a la cocina, Alice y Bella fueron tras ella, supongo que para platicar a solas.

-No pensé que esos niños fueran tan parecidos a ustedes.-dijo Emmett mirando a los niños jugando con unos carritos.-Pobrecitos prometo ahorrar para su reconstrucción facial cuando tengan edad.-dijo riéndose.

-Ni que fueran tus hijos idiota.-Jasper le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Exacto no son mis hijos porque si lo fueran serian igual de guapos que yo.-nos dijo presumidamente.

-Ya quisieras.-le dije caminando hacia Matt.

-Edward, Rosalie se ira con nosotros el resto de la gira.- me detuve en seco.

-Qué?.-le pregunte girándome para verlo.

-Si Edward queremos pasar todo el tiempo juntos, porque regresando nos casaremos.-no me sorprendía la revelación pero si me sorprendió que fuera tan pronto.-Espero que no te moleste, además tenemos otros dos conciertos aquí, después solo esta México, en donde Gianna y Jane se nos unirán para estar con ustedes así que yo también tengo derecho.-deje de respirar lo había olvidado por completo en tan solo dos semanas vería a Gianna y entonces qué le diría, mierda todo en mi vida se estaba complicando.

-Mierda lo había olvidado.-dijo Jasper pálido como un fantasma

-Yo también, pero Bella y Alice no tienen por qué enterarse, nos iremos a México en una semana y ellas llegaran haya.- le dije un poco más tranquilo.

-Tienes razón, no tendrán por qué enterarse.- nos quedamos callados, porque las tres chicas salieron y pusieron la mesa, 10 minutos después cenamos y Emmett y Rose comenzaron con lo que tenían que decirnos.

-Nos vamos a casar eso ya lo saben.- dijo Rose y todos asentimos menos los niños que no entendían.- y la boda será en Hawái cuando termine la gira.-Bella abrió la boca como para decir algo pero luego la cerro, Alice la miraba sorprendida y Jasper y yo solo nos quedamos callados.

-Ósea será en 2 meses.-termino Emmett y Bella saco el aire de los pulmones de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Mami que es Hawái?.- pregunto Dominic a Alice

-Es un lugar muy bonito, está el mar y la playa.- le explico Alice

-Yo quiero ir.- le dijo saltando en su sillita

-Claro que iremos Dom.- le dijo Alice y le beso la frente

-Mami si Dom va yo también quiero ir.- le dijo Matt a Bella, que solo le sonrió y asintió.-y que es una gira?.- pregunto muy curioso y esta vez fue mi turno de responder.

-Es un viaje Matt, un viaje de trabajo como los que hago yo.-le dije a mi hijo y su carita se entristeció

-Te vas a ir a trabajar de nuevo?.- me pregunto con ojos tristes

-Si Matt pero voy a regresar tan pronto como pueda de acuerdo e iremos juntos a Hawái.-mi hijo sonrió y Bella me miro con duda, y yo también las tenía.

-Bueno papi.- me dijo abrazándome

-Cuando se van?.- pregunto Alice sin mirar a nadie.

-dentro de dos semanas.-le respondió Jasper.

-Bella, Alice me voy a ir con Emmett.- dijo Rose y las dos chicas voltearon a verla y le sonrieron.

-Eso me da tanto gusto Rose, mereces estar con Emmett después de tanto tiempo.- le dijo Bella

-Si Rose, solo no olvides traernos un recuerdo de los lugares a los que vayas y ni tampoco de hablarnos seguido.- le dijo Alice como si fuera su mamá.

-Obviamente no lo hare.- les sonrió y seguimos cenando, esto sería difícil cuando Rose se diera cuenta de que Gianna y Jane irían con nosotros estaba completamente seguro que le diría a Alice y a Bella y eso complicaría mi vida y pondría en riesgo mi relación con Bella y con ello estaba el riesgo de perderla para siempre.

**ALICE POV.**

-Vamos Dominic tienes que bañarte.- dije en tono serio para que mi hijo obedeciera.

No mami.- dijo riéndose y huyendo de mí.

Si vamos, ven aquí para quitarte esa ropa, el agua en La tina ya esta caliente, y yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer no me hagas esto Dominic.- grite mientras corría tras de el.

Yo lo puedo bañar Alice, si quieres para que tu puedas terminar con tu trabajo, solo te pido asilo por esta noche es que ya es muy tarde, estoy muy cansado para regresar al hotel manejando.- me dijo mirándome asustado y con voz tímida.

Ok, Jasper báñalo y no dejes que se quede jugando en e agua mas bien no se queden jugando en el agua los dos, por que se puede enfermar.- dije en tono serio pero solté una risa al final, y cuando me di cuanta Dominic ya estaba dentro del baño esperando que su papa lo bañara, diablo de niño a mi me lo complicaba todo y a su papa se lo facilitaba.

La toalla ya esta dentro del baño y cuando salga lo tapas bien, la ropa ya estará lista para que lo cambies cuando salgan.- ordene.

Se tardaron mucho y yo ya estaba trabajando en la computadora en mi habitación esperándolos pero se escuchaba sus risas así que no me molesto que se quedaran otro rato. Salieron Dominic bañado y envuelto en la toalla, Jasper empapado de a gua, niños pensé y seguí trabajando, lo cambio y le puso su pijama espacial con cohetes y cometas.

-Mami.- me dijo mientras se me trepaba por las piernas para abrazarme.

- Mmm… que rico huele mi bebe.- le dije mientras le daba un beso.

- Tengo hambre quiero leche con chocolate.

-Vamos Dominic yo te la preparo, tu mama esta trabajando.- Jasper se ofreció. Y Dominic salto así el.

- Quieres algo Alice.- me dijo Jasper antes de cerrar la puerta.

- No gracias, bueno si un café por favor.-dije sin despegar la mirada del computador. Cerraron la puerta y no los vi en media hora pensé que se habían tardado pero ya estaba muy cansada, así que apague ni computadora, arregle su uniforme para el otro día, mi ropa y busque los álbumes de fotografías de Dominic para mostrárselos a Jasper cuando regresara. Me puse mi pantalón y sudadera de pijama, tome mi libro y me acosté en la cama a leer. Cuando se abrió la puerta y vi a Jasper con Dominic casi dormido en sus brazos y en la otra mano mi taza de café. Deje mi libro y puso mi taza en la mesa de al lado de mi cama, me recostó a Dominic enzima de mi boca abajo y Dominic encajo su rosto e mi pecho, lo acomode y comencé a acariciar su espalda para que se quedara dormido.

- Gracias por el café, por bañarlo y por darle su leche.- dije mirando a Jasper que estaba recostado al lado mío observándonos.

- No tienes que dar las gracias, yo te debo mucho en todo este tiempo que no estuve contigo para ayudarte.- me dijo dándome una sonrisa de las que tanto me gustan y acariciándole la cabeza a Dominic, solo sonreí como respuesta.

- Alice estoy empapado de que jugué con Dominic en la baño, puedo quitarme esta ropa para ponerla a secar.

- Si, claro.- se levanto y fue al baño yo tomaba mi café y hacia que mi bebe conciliara el sueño. Salió Jasper en bóxers del baño y lo primero que vi fue la efusiva expresión que tenía impreso en su piel de su amor por mí, el tatuaje de libélula con mi nombre. Me miro y levanto una ceja cuando noto que veía el tatuaje.

- Lo puedes llevar a recostar a su habitación, se que dormirá toda la noche esta agotado.- me dirigí a Jasper el solo asintió lo tomo y lo llevo a la habitación de al lado y enseguida recostó al lado mío.

-Estoy muy cansado, Alice ahora entiendo porque luces tan cansada.- me dijo mientras posaba su cabeza en mi vientre y me rodeaba con sus manos y una pierna, acaricie su cabello y permanecimos en silencio.

- Como me hubiese gustado escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentir sus pataditas a través de ti, ver tu pancita crecer y mirarlo nacer.- dijo mientras me besaba el vientre y me volteaba ver, entonces recordé que le iba a mostrar, las fotos de todo este tiempo.

- Te mostrare todo desde el principio hice un álbum de recuerdos para ti.- dije sacando los álbumes para mostrárselos. Le mostré el primer álbum que se lo había hecho especialmente para el, en la primera pagina tenia una foto de nosotros en New York de hace tres años, luego se encontraba la hoja de análisis positivo de embarazo del hospital, junto con una fotografía de la prueba casera de embarazo que me había hecho con Bella, luego los ultrasonidos del primer y segundo mes, luego la primera foto de mi pancita de tres meses junto con el ultrasonido, y así seguían la de todos los meses, también tenia fotos donde estoy escuchando the rocket baby dolls, cuando estoy escogiendo el nombre, en mi baby shower, cuando me gradué, cuando nos mudamos bella y yo a nuestra casa, con mi playera de hace tres años del concierto, la foto antes de irme al hospital, cuando nació, su primera foto de Dominic, cuando salió del hospital, su primer baño, sus primeras vacaciones, su primer cumpleaños, cuando comenzaba a gatear, caminar solo, las fotos de su primer año de edad, el primer día que fue a la escuela, cuando aprendiendo a ir a la baño, había documentado los mejores momentos para que los viera , luego de ver las fotos puse el video de su cumpleaños de un año, el de dos años y sus primeros festivales en la guardería. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las dos de la mañana y nosotros seguíamos viendo fotos, y yo contándole toda mi vida de tres años y el preguntando y preguntando mucha información, guardamos las fotos y todo los coloque en una bolsa de papel.

- Son para ti, llévatelos contigo quiero que los tengas, yo tengo los míos.- le dije mientras ponía el paquete enzima de mi escritorio.

- Gracias; Alice. Mañana tengo que regresar por que el domingo tenemos un concierto en new York abrimos tres fechas para estar mas tiempo aquí, y tengo que reportarme e ir a ensayar por favor Alice vengan conmigo.- dijo suplicándome, mientras yo me acostaba en la cama.

- No lo se, yo tengo que trabajar y Dominic tiene que ir a la escuela.

- No me hagas esto Alice, quiero estar con ustedes, pero se que se van a enojar mucho si no voy ya que yo insistí en hacer esta gira y dije que iba a cumplir con ella; por favor Alice Dominic no tiene que ir a al escuela, va en pre- escolar, y puedes pedir un permiso en tu trabajo.

- No Jasper no puedo faltar a mi trabajo necesito dinero y pagar una nueva niñera para Dominic.

-Bueno, Alice yo te daré dinero para la niñera, para que viajen a new york algunos días y otros días yo vendré a verlos, ¿te parece?

- Ok, Jasper así lo haremos, pero si quieres mañana te lo puedes llevar no me opongo pero lo necesito de regreso en la tarde noche Jasper si no…..- me quede callada no se que haría si no veo un solo día a mi bebe.

- Alice muchas gracias, si estará de vuelta, bueno yo también estaré de vuelta, y me quedare un día y me iré al otro así sucesivamente pero el fin de semana ustedes tienen que irse conmigo.- me dijo mientras me jalaba para que me recargara en su pecho.- duerme Alice aquí estoy y jamás me iré, LOS AMO.- comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, bese su pecho y no supe cuando me quede dormida.

-Alice, Alice, Alice….- comenzó a gritar varias veces mi nombre como loco. Mire el reloj y eran la 6:00 am ya estaba bañada pero con la pijama puesta, es que tenia que hacer el desayuno, cambiarme, cambiar a Dominic, desayunar, y todo lo demás que se tuviera que hacer.

-Que pasa Jasper?.-le dije mientras le tocaba el hombro denudo. Salto. Estaba apunto de salir de la habitación.

- Alice, donde estabas, pensé que te habías ido si despedirte y que te habías llevado a Dominic.

- No sigo aquí solo me fui a bañar, además son las seis de la mañana.- le dije como si fuera obvio.

- No, es que no lo entiendes no puedes desaparecer de mi vida otra ves.-no respondí a esto, solo me gire y me fui al baño. Después de unos segundos me alcanzo en el baño.

-Alice, no me trates así, esto me esta matando, es que no vez que me estoy arrastrando por ti, siempre a sido así y siempre será así, solo se sincera conmigo dime si aun me amas si no lo haces, no insistiré mas….- el timbre de su celular interrumpió, miro el identificador.

- Mira Alice, es ella Jane, si me importara un poco contestaría para decirle que estoy bien y mentirle pero no quiero saber ya nada de ella.- me dijo mientras me restregaba el celular en la cara podía ver su nombre en la pantalla y quería contestarle y decirle que la odiaba y que Jasper jamás estaría con ella. Dejo caer su celular en la alfombra se acerco a mi me jalo y me comenzó a besar, apretándome de la cintura contra el, fue el beso mas tierno que había tenido en mucho tiempo además el me hizo sentir en ese momento su desesperación por mi y dulzura. Pero su celular seguía sonando en el piso, despego sus labios de los míos mantenía sus ojos cerrados su frente pegada a la mía igual que su nariz.-Maldita sea como la odio.- tomo su celular del piso y contesto, yo me quede ahí parada como idiota.- Jane que carajo haces llamándome te dije que no me llamaras que quiero estar solo, solo ¿que no entendiste?- dijo gritándole y podía escuchar todo lo que ella decía por que estaba en altavoz y su voz me hiso erizarme de toda la piel odia su maldita voz solo por ser ella.

- Hay, amor por que me hablas así, solo quiero saber con quien estas y que haces.- dijo con su voz chillona que me estresaba.

-No me llames así, no quiero que me vuelvas a marcar, no estoy para ti, escuchaste olvídate de mi.- apago su celular y no dejo que la voz chillona resonara del otro lado, jamás había escuchado hablar así a Jasper, bueno si pero no a una mujer por muy enojado que estuviera, la había dejado hablando sola y literalmente la había cortado por teléfono, el no es así ni por que odie mucho a alguien ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que no la quería ni siquiera la apreciaba. Se acerco a mí.

- si quiero estar contigo, si te sigo amando como antes o creo que mas de lo que lo hacia pero, no puedo regresar así por que si contigo, ahora tengo que pensar por alguien mas Dominic es lo mas importante no quiero que el nos vea peleando a cada rato o que todo termine mal y que el sufra, tengo que volver a confiar en ti.- dije esto con dificultad.

- Esta bien Alice, será como tu digas pero estas semanas que estaré aquí serán decisivas te lograre convencer de que estamos destinados a estar juntos y de aquí no me voy si no salgo con tigo y con Dominic.- dijo todo esto mientras caminaba a la cama y se recostaba para cerrar los ojos y maldecir así sus adentros. No sabía que hacer o creer, y como mi maldito corazón y cabeza creían en sus palabras me deje llevar, además de que mis poros, mi mente, mi piel, mi corazón gritaba desgarradamente que lo necesitaba. Me acerque y me senté en el filo de la cama y vi el tatuaje que resaltaba para mis ojos.

-No hay que destruirnos, te necesito siempre lo he hecho Jasper, no nos ágamos esto por favor solo quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida.- dije esto mientras acariciaba sus caderas justo donde tenia el tatuaje. Se descubrió los ojos y me dejo ver que los tenía bañados en lágrimas.

- Yo también te necesito para vivir, eres mi oxigeno.- mientras decía esto me puse de pie y me des hice de mi sudadera y mi pantalón, me miro y se puso de pie, comenzó de besarme y mi corazón se detuvo, hasta que su aliento entro en mi garganta para darme aliento, respirábamos el mismo aire lo compartíamos, mis poros son sensibles y su tacto los altera, entro en mi y todo fue lento y placentero se movía por todo mi cuerpo lento como la miel. Y yo lo estaba reconociendo de nuevo tenia mucho tiempo que no estaba con mi dios, despacio como la miel y dulce como el cielo.

Me miraba en el espejo y tenia la misma mirada de tonta enamorada de hace tres años, lo miraba a el y me parecía volver a ver al hombre con el que estuve hace tres años se notaba feliz, se movía a mi alrededor como lo hacia entonces protector, determinando su territorio, siempre en guardia para mi bien estar.

Luces diferente, pero bien me gustas así.- me dijo mirando mi ropa y tengo que admitir que si solía vestirme diferente para mi trabajo usaba ropa muy formal, me mantenía siempre bien arreglada, pues debía hacerlo tenia que trabajar.

Gracias señor, también me gusta tu andar.- es que el no había cambiado en nada seguía vistiéndose igual con sus playeras pantalones sudaderas, y lo peor es que a su edad seguía viéndose muy muy bien como para seguir provocando reacciones en cualquier mujer. Mire mi reloj, demonios ya era muy tarde y no había despertado a Dominic ni cambiado y no habíamos desayunado.

Puedes despertar a Dominic y cambiarlo mientras yo preparo su maleta para que se valla contigo hoy.- le pedí con una gran sonrisa.

Claro señorita.- me beso el cuello y salió.

Nos pusimos a trabajar como locos Jasper se encargo de Dominic, mientras yo preparaba su maleta era muy pequeña porque solo se iba a ir un día y regresaría en la noche pero sabia que necesitaría muchas cosas aun así. Bajamos los tres y encontramos que Bella, Matt y Edward estaban desayunando tranquilamente viendo las noticias, nos acercamos y bella nos invito a sentarnos y a desayunar, Dominic no quiso desayunar bien y se puso a jugar con Matt, me vino a mi mente todos los recuerdos que tenia de cuando desayunábamos juntos, donde había amor, pero esta vez era diferente se sentía y nos veíamos diferentes. Me urgía hablar con Bella y salir corriendo de ahí, terminamos el desayuno.

¿De aquí nos vamos a ir a New York verdad Edward?- dijo Jasper cuando todos íbamos saliendo de la casa.

Si, Jas nos despedimos de ellos y de aquí nos tenemos que ir para llegar a tiempo a la rueda de prensa.- dijo Edward mientras ponía Matt en suelo.

Esta bien es que me voy a llevar a Dominic con migo todo el día y hoy yo me regreso con Alice terminando el día.- dijo Jasper mientras me besaba en la frente y Bella nos veía extrañada y es que ella no sabia por que actuábamos así parecía que todo iba muy bien con nosotros como si jamás nos hubiésemos peleado.

Yo quiero ir como Dominic con su papa.- dijo matt mirando a Bella con ojos de borreguito a medio morir

Déjalo ir Bella, va a estar Rose con ellos y además va Dominic y Edward también.- le dije a Bella mientras la tomaba del hombro

Pero no tiene ropa para llevarse.

-No te preocupes yo le puse mucha Dominic que le preste ropa a matt.- dije mientras me dirigía a Dominic para despedirme.

* * *

hOla hOlaa pss aqii stta el capii. sttem...pss prometto actualizar rapido a mas ttardar el miiercoles...aqii hay mas AlicePOV.

ya saben tienen qe darle las gracias a mi Beta por esoo ah sii & por cierto les manda un saludoo!!

bno se cuiidan y nos leemos prontto!!

!Kari!


	7. esto es sentirse vivo de nuevo

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es MUSE las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía. **

* * *

**(leer la nota de autor al final del capitulo) !GRACIAS!**

**Esto es sentirse vivo de nuevo.**

BELLAPOV.

Cuando terminamos de cenar Edward y yo nos quedamos recogiendo la mesa, Rose y Emmett regresaron a New York, Alice tenia trabajo pendiente por lo que le dije que yo me encargaría de dejarlo todo orden y ella subiera a trabajar, Jasper estaba con Dominic y Matt estaba viendo la tele, no me gustaba que tan tarde estuviera despierto pero como había dormido durante la tarde sabía perfectamente que sería casi imposible hacerlo dormir rápido, así que Edward y yo lavamos los platos y dejamos todo en orden, cuando de repente se escuchó Hysteria, y los gritos emocionados de mi hijo.

-Mamii!! Mamiiiiii!!.-grito mi hijo desde la sala, Edward y yo salimos apresuradamente de la cocina.

-Que sucede Matt?.- pregunte asustada llegando a su lado

-Mami, esta The Rocket Baby Dolls, me gusta mucho esa canción y ese video.- me dijo saltando hacia mis brazos, Edward me miro confundido y yo solo le sonreí.

-Si mi amor lo se.- le di un beso en la cabeza y lo deje en el suelo, mi hijo no despegaba los ojos de la televisión y cantaba o bueno tarareaba la canción, Edward se sentó en el suelo a su lado y lo abrazo.

-Matt te gusta ese grupo?.- le pregunto y mi hijo se giró para verlo.

-Si papi, me gusta mucho mi mami y yo siempre escuchamos sus canciones.-le dijo y regreso la vista al televisor

-Enserio?.- le dijo Edward también viendo el video.

-Sip.- le respondió Matt sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Los conoces?.-le pregunto Edward tratando de averiguar más.

-No, mi mami nunca me los ha enseñado solo me deja escuchar su música.-le dijo suspirando

-Te prometo que te voy a llevar a que los conozcas.- le dijo un beso en la cabeza y se levantó del suelo.

-Gracias papi.- le respondido Matt sonriendo, Edward le sonrió en respuesta y se acercó a mí.

-Así que no sabe quiénes son?.- me pregunto enarcando una ceja y yo solo negué con la cabeza.- Crees que sea buena idea si se lo digo?.- me pregunto

-Si tú quieres Edward por mi está bien de todas maneras un día se lo tendré que decir.- le respondí con toda sinceridad

-Bien.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo rodee los ojos.-No se debería dormir ya?.- yo asentí.

-Jovencito a dormir.- le dije y Matt hiso una mueca de disgusto

-Mami no quiero.- me dijo pero yo negué con la cabeza, Edward lo abrazo y subimos las escaleras hacia mi recamara en donde le daría un baño.

-Matthew James es hora del baño.-además de que eso lo relajaría lo suficiente como para hacerlo dormir.

-Si baño!.- grito y corrió hacia la cama para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, yo termine de desvestirlo y lo metí en el baño, como a él no le gustaba la tina lo bañaba en la regadera normal, así que solo me tomo cerca de 10 minutos, Edward estuvo a un lado de mi sin decir una sola palabra solo se dedicaba a mirar, salimos del baño y lo vestí con una pijamita de aliens color negra que el tanto amaba, tomo su mamila con leche y Edward lo tomo en brazos para comenzarle a cantar una canción, le escena era encantadora, comenzó a cantar Feeling Good y mi hijo abrió los ojos muy emocionado.

-Papi me gusta mucho esa canción.- le dijo para acomodarse en su pecho y dormir plácidamente, Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima y yo sentía lo que no quería sentir AMOR si AMOR, amaba tanto a Edward que necesitaba tenerlo todos los días así, a un lado de mi hijo y de mí. Cuando Matt estuvo completamente dormido, lo llevamos a su recamara y regresamos a la mía.

-Gracias Bella por este maravilloso día.- me dijo Edward abrazándome y yo por más que lo intentara no me podía separar.

-Cuando quieras.-le sonreí y me dirigí al baño para ponerme la pijama, cuando salí Edward estaba hablando por teléfono algo molesto.

-Tengo que repetirlo dos veces o qué?.-le grito a la persona con la que hablaba.-no quiero que me llames entiende no quiero.- y colgó en ese momento, el comportamiento de Edward me pareció extraño porque él era todo un caballero, llevaba irremediablemente lo ingles por dentro.

-Al parecer estás enojado.- le dije recostándome en la cama.

-No lo estoy, lo siento es que me hacen enojar.- asentí sin decir nada más y me metí en la cama.-si quieres duérmete conmigo al fin y al cabo no será la primera vez que lo haces o sí?.-le dije en forma de broma.

-Es verdad, pero no tengo pijama.-me dijo comenzando a desvestirse.

-No sé si tenga algo por ahí guardado déjame revisar.- me levante y abrí mi closet en donde hasta atrás tenía una sudadera y un pantalón de mi papá que usaba cuando estaba embarazada realmente era muy cómodo.-Toma esto te servirá.- se los entregue y el me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque tienes ropa de hombre?.- me pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros

-Era de mi papá pero la usaba cuando estaba embarazada ya sabes la comodidad ante todo.- el asintió, sonrió y se puso la ropa.

-Por cierto mañana debo de regresar a New York por un ensayo está bien si llego aquí en la noche?.-me pregunto con ojos esperanzados

-No hay ningún problema, Matt seguramente te estará esperando.-le dije

-Vamos a dormir Bella.- me dijo y yo me metí en la cama, me abrazo como siempre y me atrajo hacia su pecho.- Duerme mi amor te amo.- y no dije más porque me beso para después comenzar a tararear Map of the Problematic y en menos de un minuto estaba profundamente dormida.

Cerca de las 6 de la mañana me levante, me metí a bañar y me cambie, saque la ropa de Matthew y baje a hacer el desayuno, todo eso me llevo casi una hora, subí a terminar de arreglarme para el trabajo y Edward ya se estaba cambiando.

-Quieres que te ayude en algo?.- me pregunto aun adormilado

-No gracias, si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo aún es temprano.- le dije y el negó con la cabeza, se acercó a mí y me beso sin previo aviso.

-Edward ya habíamos quedado en algo no?.- le dije enarcando una ceja

-Lo siento Bella pero no puedo evitar besarte cuando te tengo cerca.- me reí ante su comentario y me dispuse a arreglarme, justo el reloj marcaban las 7:50 cuando me gire para ver a un muy dormido y arreglado Edward en la cama, sentí horrible despertarlo pero necesitaba que despertara a mi hijo o se nos haría tarde.

-Edward.-lo moví un poco del brazo pero no reacciono.-Edward!.- lo volví a llamar y nada, así que como no tenía tiempo de estupideces me acerque lo suficiente a su cara como para que me sintiera, tanto que nuestros labios casi se tocaban.-Edward despierta.-le dije y el abrió los ojos protestando que era muy temprano, me comencé a reír parecía niño pequeño.-Vamos no seas flojo y levántate.- le dije dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Agg…buenos días.- me dijo levantándose

-Puedes ir por Matt iré a calentar el desayuno, su ropa está en la silla de su recamara cámbialo, los espero abajo tienes 15 minutos Edward no mas.- le ordene y él se quedó paralizado en la recamara para después reaccionar y dirigirse a la recamara de Matt, justo como lo dije 15 minutos después los dos estaban sentados en la mesa esperando el desayuno, se los entregue y los dos comían con avidez, Alice no bajaba y ya era un poco tarde justo me disponía ir a buscarla cuando apareció con Jasper y Dominic, me sorprendí un poco al ver el trato que se tenían Alice y Jasper parecían tan enamorados como hace tres años, no me molestaba en absoluto pero me confundía y más porque Alice tenia a Vladimir. Todos desayunamos animadamente y salimos pero entonces Jasper dijo que Dominic se iría con él y Matt quiso hacer lo mismo con su papá no me quedo de otra más que aceptar, Edward parecía emocionado así que me despedí de los dos y Edward dijo que para en la noche estarían de regreso. Alice y yo subimos al auto y era el momento para hablar con Alice.

-Que sucede entre Jasper y tú?.- le pregunte directamente

-Nada Bella que va a suceder es simplemente amor.- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así nada más? Así de fácil será para el recuperarte?.- le pregunte confundida.

-No lo sé Bella, lo amo y lo sabes, es lo mismo que tu sientes por Edward.-la mire entre confundida y enojada.

-No es lo mismo.- le respondí de nuevo mirando a la carretera

-Es que tú ya no sientes nada por el?.- me pregunto y me quede callada unos momentos.

-Claro que si Alice pero no lo puedo perdonar después de todo lo que ha sucedido.- le dije sinceramente.-Te recuerdo que se va a casar.

-Por dios Bella te ama se le nota a mil kilómetros a la redonda así que no me vengas con pendejadas.- me dijo

-Lo se Alice pero es que no sé qué pensar.

-Bella has pensado que tal vez debamos olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente no solo por nosotras, también por nuestros hijos se merecen una vida feliz.- me dijo y yo asentí

-Tienes razón Alice tal vez lo debamos de volver a intentar pero no lo sé.- le dije dando por terminada nuestra platica, llegamos al trabajo y cada una se fue por su parte.

Eran cerca de las 3:00pm y el tiempo se me había pasado volando, estaba un poco inquieta por no tener a mi pequeño cerca, pero tenía que acostumbrarme Edward se merecía un poco de tiempo a su lado, mire el reloj y después el teléfono de mi oficina pensando en llamar a mi papá y pedirle que se apiadara de Alice y de mí y nos diera unos días para solucionar todo este embrollo de nuestros hijos y sus padres, pero no sabía si hacerlo pero como era necesario necesitaba tiempo para resolver mi futuro y con él, el de mi pequeño, así que resignada suspire y marque el teléfono de la oficina de mi papá, contesto Sue que era su secretaria y también mi próxima madrastra.

-Hola Sue.-la salude en cuanto respondió el teléfono.

-Hola Bella, como estas? Todo bien?.- me pregunto tan atenta como siempre.

-Si todo bien muchas gracias, oye mi papá estará por ahí?.-le dije nerviosa.

-Claro que sí, enseguida te lo comunico.-me dijo y me dejo en la línea de espera en donde a cada segundo mis nervios aumentaban.

-Si?.-respondió Charlie como a los 5 minutos.

-Hola papá.-lo salude tratando de controlar mis nervios

-Hija! Todo bien?.-me pregunto y es que un día antes había hablado con él solo para darle la no tan buena noticia de lo que dijo Edward al principio.

-Umm….si de hecho mejor de lo que esperaba papá.-le respondí sinceramente.-Ayer sucedió algo inesperado Edward acepto a su hijo y hablamos, pero bueno aún hay cosas sin solucionar.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo hija?.- Charlie me pregunto preocupado.-Matt está bien?

-De hecho papá Matt esta mejor que nunca, esta emocionado de tener un papá tu sabes y si me puedes ayudar en algo en realidad nos puedes ayudar en algo.-le dije insegura

-Nos? A quiénes?.-me pregunto confundido

-Pues a Alice y a mi.-le respondí

-Claro hija lo que sea, Alice es como mi otra hija que necesitan?.-me pregunto y estaba segura que no me negaría nada y más porque lejos de hacernos un bien a nosotras se los haría a los niños.

-Necesitamos que nos des una semana, es importante resolver la situación con Edward y Jasper antes de que se vayan el próximo domingo en la mañana.- le solté todo de un jalón y sin respirar, él se quedó callado unos momentos y después me dijo.

-Claro Bella pero la condición es que me tengan al tanto de lo que suceda con todo este problema, si algo sale mal me tienen que avisar entendiste?.- me exigió y yo solo pude suspirar, porque no sabía que era lo nos esperaba

-De acuerdo papá cualquier cosa relevante yo te avisare.- le dije y el rio del otro lado de la línea

-Muy bien hija, otra cosa suerte con Edward yo se lo mucho que significa para ti, solo te puedo decir que no te cierres a las posibilidades Bella, dale una oportunidad de que se explique y date una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz hija no todo tiene que ser gris, te quiero ahora me debo ir tengo una junta de negocios y por cierto tómense el tiempo que sea necesario solo mantenme al tanto de las cosas te quiero hija y recuerda no te cierres, adiós.- me dijo y sin dejarme responder colgó, me quede ahí un buen rato analizando lo que mi papá me había dicho y tenía razón, tenía que darme una nueva oportunidad.

EDWARDPOV.

Subimos en el Volvo plateado que traíamos esta vez, asegure a los niños en el asiento trasero y Jasper iba de copiloto, como era obvio yo iba manejando, encendimos el estéreo y pusimos a nuestra banda, la verdad era muy extraño escucharnos pero eso mantendría tranquilos a los niños.

-Les gusta The Rocket Baby Dolls verdad?.-les pregunto Jasper.

-Si!!.-gritaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno pues escuchen la música.- les dijo Jasper

-Si!! Mi favorita.- dijo Dominic mientras comenzaba a sonar Plug in Baby.

-A mí me gusta esa pero me gusta más Map of the Problematic.-dijo Matt y deje de respirar era la misma canción que le había dedicado a su mamá.

-Porque te gusta esa canción Matt?.- le pregunte

-Pues porque es la favorita de mi mami siempre la pone además dice que le recuerda a cuando yo estaba en su pancita.-dijo muy feliz y yo sentí un nudo en el estómago, en ese momento la canción acabo y le hice una señal a Jasper para que pusiera la canción que le gustaba a Matt.

-Yupi, gracias papi.- me dijo y yo le sonreí por el retrovisor. El tiempo paso demasiado rápido, entre preguntas de los niños, cantos y gritos de emoción al escuchar las canciones de nuestra banda, cosa que a Jasper y a mí nos agradaba saber que nuestros hijos escuchaban nuestra música, se sentía tan bien mejor que 200,000 fans. Llegamos a New York y me dirigí hacia el estadio en donde sería el concierto el domingo.

-Papi que hacemos aquí?.- le pregunto Dom a Jasper.

-Pues aquí vamos a conocer a The Rocket Baby Dolls.- le dijo y los dos niños gritaron emocionados. Entramos en el estacionamiento y ya estaba Sam esperándonos un poco desesperado, suspire y baje a mi pequeño hijo, mientras Jasper hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

-Porque demonios están llegando hasta ahora?.- comenzó a reclamar Sam, pero yo le hice una seña con la mano para que se callara.

-Sin reclamos Sam.-le dije mientras caminaba con mi hijo hacia el backstage.

-Me quieres explicar Edward Bellamy quienes son estos niños?.- me exigió y yo suspire

-Dije sin reclamos Sam, y él es mi hijo Matthew.-le dije y Matt se quedó serio.

-TU QUE?.-grito Sam y a mí me estaba desesperando la situación, en ese momento Rose entro en el backstage y le pedí con una seña que se llevara a mi hijo al escenario cosa que entendió pero también tomo a Dominic y se lo llevo.

-Mira Sam no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mi vida personal, pero como es obvio tu sabes que es mi hijo y de Isabella así que deja de gritar y ya cállate es mi hijo y punto confórmate con saber eso.-le dije enojado

-Pero y el otro niño?.- dijo Sam aun confundido y molesto

-Es mi hijo.- respondió Jasper a mi espalda.

-Déjenme ver si entendí ustedes tienen un hijo Edward con Isabella y Jasper con Alice.-dijo Sam tratando de entender y Jasper y yo asentimos.-Ok está bien pero qué demonios hacen aquí? Venimos a ensayar no a cuidar niños.- su comentario nos molestó mucho y le respondimos de mala manera

-Mira Sam si no te parece pues te aguantas.- le dije muy molesto

-Sí, si no te parece muy fácil vete.-le dijo Jasper y los dos subimos al escenario.

Cuando subí al escenario vi a Matt y a Dom corriendo de un lado a otro mis guitarras ya estaban ahí listas para el ensayo, Emmett estaba afinando su bajo y practicando Undisclosed Desires, yo me quede parado viendo como Rose se peleaba con ellos para que no corrieran, Matt dejo de correr detrás de Dominic y se dirigió a mis guitarras, como pudo tomo la Manson Glitterati roja que tanto amaba, todos se me quedaron viendo porque sabían que no dejaba que nadie tocara esa guitarra ni por equivocación, pero yo ignore las miradas y tome la Manson negra, y comencé a tocar como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

-Es enserio?.- me pregunto sorprendido Emmett

-Que?.- le pregunte de lo mas tranquilo

-Vas a dejar que juegue con tu guitarra?.- me pregunto aun mas sorprendido Jasper.

-Si que tiene?.-les pregunte

-Jamás dejas que toquen tu guitarra Edward.-dijeron Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

-Ya lo se, y?.- les respondí de lo mas tranquilo

-La va a desafinar.-dijo Emmett

-La vuelvo a afinar cual es el problema?.- les respondí y seguí tocando la guitarra

-Me sorprendes.- dijo Jasper y camino hacia la batería

-Es mi hijo que esperaban?.- les sonreí divertido y Emmett y Jasper asintieron.

-Nada…solo que es sorprendente.- respondió Jasper, y yo solo me encogí de hombros. Jasper comenzó a tocar la batería y Emmett el bajo y yo la guitarra, Emmett se nos quedo viendo y Jasper y yo comprendimos que quería tocar Hysteria, comenzó Emmett con el bajo y Jasper comenzó a tocar la batería, y enseguida yo con la guitarra, Dominic y Matt reconocieron la canción y se nos quedaron viendo confundidos, comencé a cantar y los niños estaban mas confundidos aun, continuamos la canción y los niños no despegaban la vista de nosotros, mientras que Rose miraba a Emmett con tanto amor que casi inundaban el escenario de miel. Cuando la canción termino Dominic se acerco corriendo hacia su papá.

-Papi, porque tocaste esa canción?.- le pregunto confundido y era el momento ideal para decirles quienes éramos.

-Bueno Dominic pues que nosotros somos The Rocket Baby Dolls.- le respondió Jasper a su hijo, el niño lo miro sorprendido y Matt se le quedo viendo igual, dejo la guitarra con la que estaba jugando en el suelo y corrió hacia mi.

-Papi, lo que dijo el papá de Dominic dijo es verdad?.- me pregunto sorprendido.

-Si Matt, es verdad.- mi hijo sonrió y se puso a gritar al igual que Dom y era increíble que nuestros hijos tan pequeños nos conocieran tan bien, pero sabia perfectamente que eso se debía a Alice y Bella.

-Si!! Papi yo quiero tocar la guitarra como tu, me vas a enseñar verdad?- me pidió extendiendo sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

-Claro que si.-le bese la frente.-pero tienes que estar mas grande, pero te prometo que te enseñare.-le dije y le hice una seña para que chocara su puño con el mío, le di otro beso en la frente y lo deje en el suelo. Jasper empezó a tocar la batería o bueno mejor dicho Dominic comenzó a jugar con la batería mientras que Jasper trataba de guiarlo agarrándolo de los brazos, Emmett y Rose nos veían con ternura. Sam subió al escenario y se nos quedo viendo enojado de que no ensayáramos, le devolví la mirada con mas enojo aun y después le dije a Rose.

-Te los puedes llevar, necesitamos terminar con esto de una vez.- Rose asintió y tomo a los dos niños para llevárselos a jugar en donde debería de estar el publico, en cuanto bajaron del escenario nos dispusimos otra vez a tocar y comenzamos a tocar Supermassive Black Hole, los niños gritaron de nuevo y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se estampara en mi cara, al igual que en la de Jasper. Cuando terminamos de ensayar Sam nos veía algo preocupado.

-Que sucede Sam?- le pregunto Emmett

-Nada, solo que veo a los niños muy cansados será mejor que ya se vayan al hotel y descansen nos vemos mañana para el ensayo y por favor lleguen temprano.- nos dijo y los tres asentimos, Emmett le hiso una seña a Rose para que se acercara y los tres llegaron, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al hotel, Emmett y Rose en la camioneta y nosotros en el volvo, cerca de 20 minutos después llegamos al hotel, todos en la recepción se nos quedaron viendo como si tuviéramos tres cabezas y sabia que eso se debía a los dos niños que iban en nuestros brazos profundamente dormidos. Cuando entramos a la suite, recostamos a los niños en nuestras respectivas recamaras, me meti a bañar lo mas rápido posible no quería que Matt se despertara y yo no estuviera, fue la ducha mas rápida que tome en mi vida, salí y me cambie, justo termine de ponerme los zapatos cuando Matt abrió los ojos y grito.

-Papi!.- me gire hacia el y lo tome en mis brazos.

-Aquí estoy mi niño, tranquilo.-le acaricie la espalda en círculos y utilice la misma técnica que utilizaba con su mamá le comencé a cantar, mi hijo poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y de repente se giro hacia mi para dedicarme una sonrisa deslumbrante y darme un beso en la mejilla, era jodidamente extraordinario sentir el cariño de un hijo, jamás pude imaginar tanta felicidad provocada por una persona, una felicidad que solo me brindaban Matthew y Bella. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Matt salió disparado de mis brazos para abrir la puerta, era Emmett.

-Hola campeón.- saludo Emmett a Matt

-Hola tío.- le dijo y Emmett sonrió

-Están listos para ir a comer?.- pregunto Emmett y Matt respondió.

-Si tío vamos.- le dijo Matt y salió de la recamara, Emmett se me quedo viendo mientras yo me levantaba de la cama.

-Ese niño vino a cambiar tu vida no?.- me pregunto muy sonriente

-Ese niño es lo mejor que la vida me pudo dar.- le dije dándole una palmada en la espalda y salí de la recamara detrás de mi hijo que estaba con Dominic y Rose.

-A donde iremos a comer?.- pregunto Rose

-Pues no se a donde quieran.- respondió Jasper.

-Que decidan los niños.-dijo Emmett

-Yo quiero comer pasta que es mi favorita.- dijo Matt tocándose el estomago.

-Tu siempre quieres comer pasta Matt.- le dijo Dominic frunciendo el ceño.

-Si y que? Además a ti te gusta.-le respondió mi hijo a Dominic que solo le enseño la lengua en forma de enojo.

-Vamos a comer lo que Matt quiere.- dijo Dominic con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los 4 asentimos, salimos del hotel de nuevo con nuestros hijos en brazos y de nuevo todos se nos quedaron viendo como cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos a un restaurante de comida Italiana que estaba cerca del hotel, estábamos comiendo tranquilamente cuando de la nada comenzaron a aparecer flashes de cámaras por todas partes, Emmett, Jasper y yo nos miramos confundidos y tratamos de ignorarlos pero pronto fueron tantos que fue imposible así que como pudimos terminamos de comer y salimos como si nada sucediera, varias fans se nos trataron de acercar pero como era obvio entre tantos paparazzi no pudieron pasar, si con mucho trabajo pasábamos nosotros para dirigirnos a nuestro auto, no dijimos una sola palabra y salimos lo mas rápido posible del lugar.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa bueno aquii la actualizacion antes de lo esperado

la verdad es qe como mencione traigo la imaginacion al mil

bueno hoy no tanto porque tengo depresion post muse gig

pero ni modo ya lo tenia desde ayer casi terminado y hoy entre

mi fabulosa y adorada Beta irais terminamos el capitulo con algunos

pequeños detalles que ella complemento, espero que les guste

y ahora nos leemos hasta el sabado, ya que no han dejado muchos

reviews entonces aqui esta el cap, pero sin reviews subire hasta el

sabado o domingo jejeje, bueno solo les adelantare que si

habra un poco de amor antes de hacerlas sufrir un buen rato

jajajajaja bueno pues se cuidan mucho y ya saben

alimenten mi imaginacion dejando un review.

se aceptan quejas y sugerencias, dudas o predicciones sobre el futuro tambien jajaja

cuidense gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas.

!Kari!


	8. no todo es color de rosa

Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es MUSE, las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.

* * *

**No todo es color de rosa.**

**JASPERPOV.**

Era algo increíble los sentimientos nuevos que tenia ¿Como puedes amar a un hijo de esa manera?; siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho no alcanzo en este mundo de felicidad, Alice cambio mi mundo por completo desde que la conocí todo ha girado en su entorno siempre es ella, ella y nada mas; a veces yo mismo me impresiono de la fuerza con la que la amo; hace tres años lo ultimo que me atreví a decirle fue adiós y algo lloraba en mi interior y ahora que la vuelvo a ver siento que el tiempo avanzo, que nuestras vidas siguieron pero nuestro amor se congelo y sobrevivió a todo, fue intocable y ciento que quien lo congelo fue Dominic es el lazo mas fuerte que existe entre nosotros dos, ella me lo dio todo con tan solo estar conmigo esa semana; pero no siempre tiene que sobrepasar los limites de la perfección y del todo dándome un hijo que solo prueba y me recuerda a cada instante que es hora de establecerme en un solo lugar, hora de amar, hora de disfrutar, hora de vivir, sentir todo lo que me negué hasta que conocí a Alice y a Dominic.

Edward, necesito hablar de toda esta situación contigo ahora que estamos solos y que los niños se han quedado dormidos.- le dije mientras volteaba a ver a los niños que estaban más que dormidos en la parte de atrás del volvo íbamos de camino a New Jersey ni un millón de elefantes barritando los despertaría.

Si, yo también quiero hablar contigo.- respondió sin despegar los ojos del camino.

¿No amas ser padre, no es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en la vida Ed?-. le dije mientras recargaba mi hombro en la puerta del auto.- Aunque nos hallamos enterado de un día a otro además es mucho mejor saber que son de ellas y la verdad es que solo con Alice podría tener un hijo, así que yo ahora estoy mas que feliz, aunque a veces me ciento con mucho miedo e inseguridades pero cuando lo veo, cuando me abraza y me llama papá eso me hace sentirme mas fuerte y seguro de lo que estoy haciendo.- gire mi cabeza para poder ver el rostro de Edward y esperar su respuesta.

Claro que amo ser padre y no sabia que seriamos buenos padres pero creo que lo traemos en la sangre. Se que fui un idiota por no haberle creído a Bella cuando dijo que era mi hijo que equivocado estaba, es la mejor sensación que he sentido en mucho tiempo y claro después del amor que siento por Bella, ellos son mi razón de seguir de pie, tocar música, respirar, soñar y todo gira con ellos ahora.- me dijo suspirando en cada espacio que tenia para respirar.-¿ te va bien con Alice verdad se ven como hace tres años, enamorados hasta los huesos?- me dijo enarcándome una cerca y despegando solo un segundo la mirada del camino.

No lo se, Alice me esta confundiendo, me tortura, juega con mis sentimientos. A veces rompemos las barreras pero hay otras veces que ella me pone murallas, además esta con otra persona Ed y esto me tortura, me ha confesado que lo quiere y que es una persona importante en su vida por que estuvo todo el embarazo con ella, se volvió su pilar y por una parte se lo agradezco pero soy un idiota yo debí de haberme hecho cargo de esto no el; ahora por eso temo de no recuperarla y no logre convencer a Alice de que la sigo amando y mas, y ella escoja a el.-le die mientras ponía mi cabeza entre mis manos con frustración solo quería salir corriendo y que algún auto me atropellara.

¿enserio?... bueno pero es que no podríamos pretender que Alice y Bella se iba quedar esperando además Bella dijo que se habían enterado de que estaba comprometido y de que tu estabas con Jane, comprende que esto no será fácil tenemos que volver a recuperar su confianza. Bella también se ha vuelto mas a la defensiva, es mi rueda de la fortuna al igual que la tuya Alice; nos están haciendo ver nuestra suerte. Creo que no los merecemos mas yo, jamás tuve porque haberme comprometido fue algo muy estúpido, ¿Por que no me dijiste nada?- me dijo mirándome con odio y arrepentimiento.

Bueno Ed, pues es que tu y yo caminábamos por la misma calle de la amargura en ese momento. Sabes tienes razón somos unos idiotas en que estábamos pensando, todo esto y su trato nos lo merecemos, pero estoy dispuesto a recuperarla y de Jane ni me preocupo con ella puedo terminar cuando quiera sabes que jamás ha sido enserio. ¿Y tu que vas a hacer con Gianna?- le dije con expresión preocupada y en verdad lo estaba, me preocupaba la felicidad de mi amigo yo había visto y sentido cuanto sufríamos estando lejos de ellas y estando con Gianna y Jane.

Solo estoy seguro de algo que el compromiso con Gianna jamás se llevara a cabo, se anulo, jamás debió de existir, pero no me es tan fácil decírselo a Gianna se que ella es buena me ama y se que desea este compromiso, no quiero herirla no se como pasara esto pero encontrare una forma necesito estar con Bella y se que este es el paso para poder comenzar a conquistarla de nuevo porque si no Bella no me dejara ni acercarme se ha vuelto mas fría que un maldito hielo y eso lastima mi corazón.- me dijo mientras se rosaba la frente de un lado a otro con la palma de la mano.

Bueno el punto de toda esta platica.- dije mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo, las plumillas que hace tres años no las dieron Alice, Bella y Rose como regalo.- creo que estamos listos para volverlas a usar no crees ahora que sabemos que no nos olvidaron como nosotros creímos y que estamos seguros de que portamos tatuado en la frente IDIOTA por esto y por habernos y haberles hecho esto, yo creo que esta será primera prueba de que las queremos de vuelta.- le dije mientras le mostraba su plumilla frente a su rostro el extendió la mano y la tomo con su puño y la apretó fuerte.

Si tienes toda la razón Jasper, gracias por haber guardado mi plumilla y no haberla tirado como te lo pedí.- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras estacionábamos el auto, tomamos nuestra maleta cada uno y yo la maleta de Dominic, mientras hacia maniobras para cargar a Dominic y cerrar la puerta para dirigirnos a la casa de Bella y Alice donde se supone que las veríamos pero no estaban la señora de la limpieza fue la que nos abrió y después de reconocer a Edward por que era la misma señora de la limpieza de hace tres años que se había topado en la casa de los papás de Bella, se porto amable y nos dejo pasar y enseguida subimos a recostar a los niños y es que venían agotadísimos al igual que nosotros.

Mire el reloj eran las 9:15 pm y ellas no estaban en casa y ya era tarde, me preocupe por que pensé que estarían ansiosas por ver a Matt y a Dom pero no era así y Edward y yo no teníamos idea de donde podrían estar. En el spa ya no estarían por que la sesión se acababa a las ocho.

Ed, ¿Crees que les haya gustado el regalo?- pregunte mientras mirábamos televisión.

Espero.- se mordía el labio.- ¿cocinamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa de Dr. Chiflado en su rostro. Solo le respondí con una sonrisa de asistente chiflado de Dr. Chiflado, nos pusimos de pie y nos pusimos a trabajar en cena.

**ALICE**

Esta tarde como todos los jueves salíamos más temprano del trabajo a medio día, recogí mi bolso, puse en orden unos papeles que se iban a entregar, firme un documento y Salí disparada de mi oficina a la de Bella.

Mi little pumpkin.- le dije con una gran sonrisa estampada en mi cara, mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina detrás de mi; ella ya guardaba sus cosas en su bolso, llegue saltando hasta los sillones para sentarme y girara en ellos.- ¿Lista para irnos?, ¿A dónde vamos a ir? no están los niños y podemos hacer algo- dije mientras ponía mi bolsa sobre su escritorio y me quitaba los tacones.

No se Alice supongo que a casa.- dijo como si fuera obvio y extrañada de mi entusiasmo por lo regular lo único que quería hacer en esos días era dormir.

Bella se que estamos cansadas pero creo que nos merecemos divertirnos un poco después de tres años, los niños están con sus papas y no llegaran como hasta las once en la noche, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estamos solas.- era tan difícil esconder la sonrisa que traía de oreja a oreja.

Alice, no sonrías de esa manera y ya dime que planeas, comienzas a asustarme.- me dijo mientras se sentaba en la misma que yo y soltando una risita picara y de emoción.

Ay! Bella, supongo que por ese bonche de sobres sin abrir no haz leído tu correo excepto el de la compañía, ¿Verdad?- así era Bella Swan siempre, nunca revisaba su correo personal, mas que el de las cuentas. Me acerque a su escritorio busque un sobre y se lo entregue en sus manos.

¿Qué es esto?- dijo mientras abría el sobre y yo solo me encogí de hombros y reí cuando ella me miro confundida.

**Bella, no se si es lo mejor o lo apropiado para agradecerte**

**Es que nada es suficiente para darte las**

**Gracias por el trabajo que haz hecho cuidando a mi hijo**

**Se que esto debió de haber sido antes y discúlpame**

**Se que jamás podre borrar todo lo que paso pero ojala y pudiera porque TE AMO.**

**No llegues tarde, son muy puntuales con las reservaciones**

**Quiero que te diviertas y solo pienses en ti hoy.**

**Disfrútenlo Alice y tu todo lo que necesiten cárguenlo a nuestra cuenta.**

**P.D. te amo, nos vemos pronto relájate, besos.**

**Atte. Edward Bellamy.**

Termino de leer y se le estampo la misma sonrisa que a mí en el rostro y más cuando encontró las llaves de una habitación y el folleto del spa en el que teníamos reservaciones a las cuatro de la tarde. Puso la nota sobre su escritorio se levanto de la silla y me abrazo gritando y saltando y yo hacia lo mismo, la verdad es que moría por llegar ahí y relajarme.

Bella, ya, ya, detente hay que darnos prisa para poder llegar.- le dije alejándola de mi y deteniéndola de los hombros para detener los saltos.- pero antes, préstame algo de ropa mas cómoda es que mis provisiones se terminaron, ¿si?- solo asintió y corrió al mini closet que tenia en su oficina.

Toma el que quieras.- dijo con una sonrisa.- no te tardes en cambiarte, también hay tenis si quieres.

Mi dirigí a coger mi ropa solo tarde 10 minutos, igual que Bella nos habíamos dado prisa, bueno cuanto nos podíamos tardar en ponernos nuestro super outfit despreocupado de toda la vida, Bella se coloco unos jeans negros, una playera negra sin mangas, sus tenis Niké negros con blanco y una sudadera blanca con la cual le hacia burla porque parecía de rapero, solía decirle que tenía blink blink!!!, yo me coloque unos jeans azul claro, tenis blancos, playera sin mangas gris y una sudadera gris. Tomamos nuestras bolsas y salimos del trabajo en el auto de Bella lo más rápido posible llegamos al spa justo a las cuatro, ya que no estaba tan lejos de New Jersey estaba en las afueras era un Resort de primera, dejamos el auto en manos de el ballet parking, en cuanto entramos y dimos nuestros nombres en la recepción comenzaron los servicios, nos llevaron una bebida refrescante "november rain", nos llevaron a una cabaña la cual tenia dos camas que a simple vista parecían unas nubes blancas y esponjosas se me hiso agua el cansancio, había dos baños, un cuarto de vapor, una mini sala donde había dos sillones con muchos cojines lucían tan cómodos y lo estaban, en la mesa de centro había un montos de libro como unos veinte libros el cual nos explico la señorita que no dio el tour por el hotel y que nos dio indicaciones que eran libros que Edward y Jasper habían pedido, eran todos títulos de nuestro agrado y que podíamos pedir otro si lo deseábamos, había un bar con barman incluido que nos prepararía lo que quisiéramos. Pero esencialmente encontramos agua mineral, agua natural, coca colas light, vodka, vinos de los mejores y cigarros de nuestra marca preferida. Dejamos nuestras pertenecías y la señorita nos dijo que nos podíamos poner cómodas que nuestros masajistas nos esperaban afuera en el jardín que nosotros indicáramos cuando queríamos tomar el masaje, nos entrego unas batas y salió.

Cuatro y media y tanto por hacer, metí mi bolsa a un armario que se encontraba en la habitación para encontrar que había dos trajes de baño cada uno con un respectivo nombre los dos de dos piezas solo que el mío era de animal print y eso me recordaba cuanto le gustaba el estampado a Jasper, y el de Bella era rojo, las dos nos miramos y sonreímos tomamos los trajes de baño y no los pusimos para después salir a tomar el sol, Bella en una mano un vaso con vodka, en la otra un cigarrillo y bajo el brazo el libro de 1984. Yo Salí atrás de ella con una cerveza, un cigarrillo, sueño de una noche de verano en la mano derecha; nos lanzamos sobre los camastros y nos dispusimos a disfrutar del sol y de una buena lectura sin molestias. Después de un rato me puse de pie y me metí a nadar en la piscina después se me unió Bella nadábamos como si estuviéremos en un campeonato de un lado a otro y de regreso sin parar, pero antes elegimos algo de música para poder nadar a gusto algo de los Artic Monkeys, Raidiohead, Wolf Mother, Placebo y claro The Rocket Baby Dolls, estábamos saliendo de la piscina cuando vimos que estaban poniendo la mesa en el jardín.

Señoritas, son las cinco de la tarde y los caballeros indicaron que podíamos traer la comida pidieron el menú por ustedes traemos pasta, rabioles, ensaladas, queso, vino, limón chelo y un poco de sushi pero dijeron que lo cambiaran si no querían esto.- dijo la señorita mostrándonos las cosas, mientras que los hombres que la acompañaban nos abrían las sillas para sentarnos.

No señorita muchas gracias esto esta perfecto.- respondió Bella y todos se retiraron dejándonos solas.

Alice, hacia mucho tiempo que no salíamos o bueno pasábamos un rato solas sin los niños, siento que todo el cansancio desaparecerá.- dijo mientras se llevaba un poco de rabioles a la boca y sonreía.

Si, lo se esto lo estamos disfrutando y no es que nuestros pequeños no nos preocupen solo que a veces necesitamos tiempo para nosotros.- dije disfrutando de los manjares italianos que nos habían puesto en la mesa.

Si, tienes razón, hay que olvidarnos de todos los problemas por estas horas ya habrá tiempo de sobra para agobiarnos no hay que hablar de Jasper ni de Edward, del trabajo o de los niños.- dijo mientras sumergía un sushi en salsa.

Si, Bella aunque cabe mencionar que Edward escogió los mejores manjares italianos para nosotras, nos conocen en los detalles mas mínimos, menos mal que logramos llegar una talla menos cuando los conocimos y nos siguieron atinando a la talla.- dije soltando una risa burlona. La comida continuo entre risas y recordando muchas cosas, como solíamos ser antes y algunos recuerdos vergonzosos que nos ocasionaban risa desenfrenada.

Bella, hay que tomar el masaje, llama a la recepción anda.- dije con carita de gato con botas

Alice.- dijo en forma de puchero.- Agg.. bueno esta bien yo hablo.- sin mas que decir se paro he hizo la llamada, llegaron en menos de 5 minutos, pusieron Yiruma de fondo de música y comenzaron a darnos el masaje, las dos salimos flotando del masaje en una nube hacia el cuarto de vapor, luego nos dimos un baño de agua caliente, y cuando salimos encontramos que había un paquete en cada una de las camas los abrimos y eran pijamas, las dos eran de color negro con nuestros nombres bordados en blanco, eran amplias suaves eran de seda, nos las colocamos y nos metimos en las camas, caímos rendidas.

Alice…. Alice...Alice!!!!!!- me decía Bella al oído mientras me agitaba del hombro.

Mmm… ¿que quieres?- dije adormilada y molesta.

Ya nos tenemos que ir, despierta ya son las 7:30 y te van a maquillar y a peinar.- dijo sonriendo y lucia hermosa y feliz.- Levántate dormilona o te lo vas a perder.- volvió decirme mientras se alejaba, abrí los ojos y desperté bien y vi que Bella estaba arreglada, tenia la misma ropa pero el cabello lo llevaba brillosos y ondulado, estaba maquillada tenuemente pero se veía mas laborioso que de costumbre. Me puse de pie y deje que me maquillaran y me peinaran, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba lista me cambie, tomamos nuestras bolsas y salimos de ahí con mas energías que hace tres años, me sentía como dopada podía estar sonriendo por todo, el cuerpo no me pesaba y era ligera como una pluma.

Vamos a pasar al super mercado a comprar cosas.- dijo bella, tomando el camino así el supermercado, yo solo asentí estaba de acuerdo con ella a pesar de que nos habíamos divertido y estábamos muy relajadas nos habían devuelto a la vida real y nos teníamos que preocupar por mantener una casa, hijos, cuentas y demás.

Después de salir a las 8:15 del resort el tiempo se nos fue volando, entre el super mercado, la tintorería, comprar la cena y le pedí a Bella que me llevara a ver a mi papá, el cual nos entretuvo mas de lo normal, salimos a las diez con veinte de la casa de mis padres, ya era tarde de seguro Matt, Dominic, Edward y Jasper ya estarían en la casa y yo me moría de ganas de ver a mi bebe.

**BELLAPOV.**

Llegamos a la casa cerca, de las 11:0pm ya era tarde muy tarde en realidad, bajamos las bolsas que trajimos del supermercado y entramos a la casa, que olía a comida por cierto, Alice y yo entramos en la cocina y encontramos a Edward y a Jasper tratando de cocinar, Edward tenia sucia la camiseta, en cuanto nos vieron con las bolsas en las manos corrieron a ayudarnos.

-¿Como les fue?-pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Todo estuvo de maravilla, muchas gracias.-le respondió Alice.

-Si la verdad es que tenía muchísimo tiempo que no me relajaba.-le respondí.

-Que bueno para eso era.-dijo Edward dejando las bolsas en la mesa.

-¿Y nuestros bebes?-pregunto Alice desesperada.

-Están arriba durmiendo.-contesto Edward.- en realidad parecen desmayados, estuvieron muy activos todo el día, son una bala.-dijo Edward con tono agotador.

-Pues son niños, ¿Que esperaban?-les dije rodando los ojos.-obviamente no querías que se pusieran a leer verdad.-les sonreí y salí de la cocina con Alice pisándome los talones, entramos en la recamara de los niños y los dos estaban profundamente dormidos, ya tenían puesta la pijama así que solo los arropamos de nuevo, les dimos un beso y salimos silenciosamente de su recamara regresamos a la cocina en donde Jasper y Edward seguían preparando la cena

-Ya casi esta lista la cena.-nos anunciaron los dos en cuanto entramos en la cocina.

-¿Que es?-le pregunte a Edward.

-Ya verán que es.-dijo sin responder a mi pregunta.- ahora cuéntenos ¿Que tal su día?

-Gracias fue uno de los mejores días en mucho tiempo.-le respondí y Alice solo asintió en señal de que opinaba lo mismo.-Por cierto, ¿Como se portaron los niños?

-Humm…-suspiraron los dos al mismo tiempo.- se portaron bien pero tienen demasiada energía, querían jugar todo el día.

-Así son siempre.-dijo Alice sacando los platos para la cena, le ayude a poner la mesa para cenar y cuando todo estuvo listo los cuatro nos sentamos a cenar, la cena fue muy amena paso entre risas y anécdotas de Jasper y Edward con los niños, pero me preocupe cuando mencionaron lo que sucedió en el restaurante y la lluvia de fotógrafos, entre los cuatro recogimos y dejamos todo organizado, ya que mañana nos iríamos a New York porque ellos tenían ensayo para el concierto del domingo. Nos despedimos y cada quien se dirigió a su recamara, pero antes fui a ver por ultima vez a mi pequeño, como era obvio lo volví a arropar y lo deje dormir, entre en la recamara y Edward estaba acostado en la cama se veía completamente agotado.

-¿Como es que soportas este ritmo de vida?-me pregunto

-No lo se supongo que te acostumbras.-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Por cierto quiero que estén el domingo en el concierto ¿Esta bien?-me pregunto

-Claro, pedí algunos días libres para dedicarme por completo a esta situación.-le dije mientras tomaba mi pijama y me dirigía al baño, entre y me cambie, me desmaquille y cepille mis dientes, como 10 minutos después salí para encontrarme con Edward profundamente dormido, sonreí ante la escena que me recordaba a cuando lo conocí y lo mucho que amaba verlo dormir, me recosté a su lado y el automáticamente fijo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y cinco minutos después estaba completamente dormida.

Abrí los ojos al sentir la respiración caliente de Edward en mi cuello, me sentí desorientada y mire el reloj de la mesita de noche y marcaban las 8:00am, me removí y Salí de la cama para preparar todo lo necesario para el tiempo que estaríamos en New York, saque la maleta y me dirigí al closet de mi hijo para sacar suficiente ropa como para dos semanas pero conociendo a Matthew esa ropa alcanzaría apenas para unos cuantos días. Regrese a la recamara para ahora organizar mi ropa, pero entonces el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, trate de ignorarlo, pero entonces pensé que seria Sam para algo importante, tome el celular de la mesa de noche del lado de Edward que ni siquiera pareció notarlo y entonces sin detenerme a ver el identificador conteste.

-¿Hola?-salude esperando a que Sam me contestara, solo el podría ser a esta hora.

-¿Quien habla?-contesto una voz chillona del otro lado de la línea, deje de respirar era ella, su prometida.-Edward!!-grito la voz horrible de la chica.

-Lo siento Edward no te puede contestar en estos momentos.-le dije con la voz ahogada y colgué, avente el celular en la cama y yo me deje caer en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos, los ojos me picaban debido a las lagrimas que ahora luchaban por desbordarse, sin poder evitarlo solté un sollozo y enseguida unos brazos me estaban rodeando.

-¿Que sucede mi amor?-me dijo Edward levantándome del suelo y atrayéndome mas hacia el, sentí unas ganas enormes de patearlo se lo merecía por hacerme sufrir de esta manera así que mi respuesta fue alejarlo.-Bella ¿Que sucede?-seguía sin poder responder los sollozos que salían involuntariamente de mi pecho, el se paro y me volvió a abrazar y yo sollozaba contra su pecho desnudo, mientras el acariciaba mi espalda, cuando me controle de nuevo me aleje de el.

-Te llamo Gianna.- señale su celular que estaba en la cama.

-¿Que?-dijo entre sorprendido y enojado.

-Te llamo tu prometida.-le dije y de nuevo un sollozo involuntario abandono mi pecho, el cruzo la distancia entre los dos y me tomo de la cara para mirarme a los ojos.

-Bella ella no es nada, ni nadie en mi vida entiéndelo.-me dijo y en sus ojos se reflejaba el enojo.-ella no debió llamar, la ultima vez que hablamos le dije que no quería saber nada de ella, no se porque lo hace.-me trato de besar pero yo gire la cara, el se separo de mi y se dejo caer en la cama resignado.

-Es por ella, ella es la estúpida razón por la que tu y yo no podemos estar juntos.- le grite.-no quiero estar contigo, no así.

-Bella no me digas eso por favor.-se llevo una mano a la frente como siempre que se sentía frustrado.- No puedo vivir sin ti carajo, ella no importa sin ti no soy nada, todo es mierda, ustedes son la razón por la que vivo y respiro, Bella escúchame bien TE AMO MAS A QUE MI PROPIA VIDA.

-Pero eso no importa, porque no es jodidamente suficiente el amor.-le seguí gritando tenia que sacar todo lo que sentía en estos momentos, sentimientos guardados y enterrados desde hace ya tres años.-Edward no quiero que arruines mas mi vida, merezco ser feliz y tu solo me destruyes no quiero estar contigo solo quiero que desaparezcas justo como desapareciste hace tres años.- Edward se quedo callado y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y yo seguí no me importo cuanto le llegaran a lastimar mis palabras porque esas heridas serian pequeñas en comparación a las que yo tenia, que se habían vuelto profundas y sangrantes.-quiero ser feliz pero TU y tu maldito recuerdo están siempre y eso me lo impide Edward, solo aléjate de mi déjame ser feliz.

-No me voy a alejar de ti nunca.-me grito en respuesta.-tu solo puedes estar conmigo Isabella entiéndelo no te voy a dejar nunca y ahora menos.

-Si solo lo haces por Matthew el no te necesita hasta ahora la había llevado muy bien sin ti, entiéndelo no eres indispensable para ninguno de los dos.- le grite y me disponía a salir de la recamara, cuando la mano de Edward rodeo mi brazo y de un jalón me giro hacia el, primero me vio enojado y después sin decir nada me beso, me aleje de el inmediatamente y lo empuje, salí de la recamara y de nuevo me golpeo la ola de coraje y tristeza, sin saber que mas hacer o a quien mas recurrir, me dirigí a la recamara de Alice, toque y en ese momento recordé que Jasper estaba con ella, y enseguida Jasper me abrió la puerta.

-Hola Bella.- me saludo con una sonrisa y yo seguía llorando así que trate de sonreír pero fue en vano.- ¿Estas bien?- como pude asentí

-¿Y Alice?- le pregunte, para cuando pregunte Alice ya estaba en la puerta.-Podemos hablar.- le dije como pude y ella enseguida salió y cerro la puerta tras ella.

-¿Que sucede?- me pregunto abrazándome y de nuevo yo comencé a llorar desesperadamente sin poder hablar, Alice no dijo nada solo me abrazaba y me acariciaba el cabello.-tranquila Bella.-me decía y yo de apoco fui tranquilizándome hasta que deje de llorar para poder hablar.

-¿Podemos ir a fumar?- le pregunte y ella asintió, de nuevo entro a su recamara por la cajetilla de cigarrillos y bajamos a la sala.

-Ahora si me dirás ¿Que sucedió?-me pregunto mientras me entregaba el encendedor y los cigarros.

-Edward y yo tuvimos una discusión algo fuerte.-le dije encendiendo mi cigarro.

-Algo así me imagine, ¿Pero que sucedió?-me pregunto

-Me levante para organizar las cosas que nos llevaríamos a New York ya sabes la ropa de Matt y mi ropa ya que no regresaríamos hasta después del concierto, entonces pues estaba por acomodar mi ropa cuando el celular de Edward sonó.-hice una interrupción para suspirar.

-¿Y?- pregunto confundida

-Como el estaba profundamente dormido pareció no notarlo, entonces pensé que podría ser Sam para algo importante.-Alice asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con eso.- sin mirar la pantalla conteste y mi sorpresa fue que no era Sam, si no Gianna.- Alice me miro confundida.- como es obvio me quede paralizada y pues no dije nada solo algo como "no te puede contestar en este momento" y colgué no dije mas, me sentía frustrada y triste así que me deje caer y después comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo, estaba enojada con ella, porque por alguna extraña razón siento que me esta quitando algo que por derecho es mío, en ese momento Edward se dio cuenta y trato de tranquilizarme pero entonces, sentí rabia de que el estuviera con otra persona y a la vez me dijera que me ama, así que me aleje y le dije que había llamado Gianna, me dio una excusa muy pobre y explote le dije que me dejara ser feliz y que no lo necesitaba.- Alice me escucho paciente y atentamente.

-Bueno Bella te entiendo hasta cierto punto es mas creo que se bien a que te refieres, se como te sientes y eso Edward lo debe comprender, pero tengo una pregunta para ti.- me dijo

-¿Cual?- le pregunte confundida

-¿Es verdad que quieres que te deje y que no lo necesitas?- pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-De hecho Alice todo se lo dije por como me sentía, pero la realidad es que no seré feliz sin el, lo peor es que lo amo a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido el amor es el mismo, incluso mayor Alice pero siento, que el y yo no podemos estar juntos, por ella.- le explique y Alice asintió

-Supongo que tienes razón Bells, pero debes de pensar las cosas que realmente quieres y no solo por ti, también por Matt e incluso por Edward.- asentí y seguí fumando, el grito de mi hijo me indico que era momento de volver a escena y ser la madre, tranquila, feliz y cariñosa de siempre.

**ALICEPOV. **

Después de cenar nos dirigimos cada quien a su respectiva habitación, vi como Bella y Edward entraban en su habitación y en seguida nosotros hicimos lo mismo entre yo primero y Jasper detrás de mi cerrando la puerta. Jasper puso mi bolso y algunas cosas de la oficina que traía cargando sobre mi escritorio, luego se dirigió a la cama para recostarte pero antes puso su maleta al lado y saco su pijama. Me quite la sudadera y camine hacia mi cajón para sacar mi super pijama unos bóxers y una playera como toda la vida, regrese y me senté en la cama colocando mi pijama a un lado mío me deshice de mi playera y de mi sostén, Jasper permanecía en silencio observando, me coloque la playera, me puse de pie y me quite los pantalones para colocarme los bóxers todo esto lo hice dándole la espalda a Jasper.

¿Porque haces esto Alice?- y sentí que unas manos cálidas se introducían en mi playera y acariciaban mi estomago frio.

¿Hacer que?, ¿ponerme mi pijama?- le dije en tono sínico pues sabia perfectamente a que se refería a porque carajo me desnudaba enfrente de el, mientras subía mis manos a su nuca para acariciar su cabello.

Pues porque me provocas de esta manera te desnudas frente de mí; si lo haces es porque algo quieres de mi Alice y sabes que lo tendrás y no pondré resistencia.- me dijo mientras que me giraba y me miraba profundo a los ojos.

Pues, bueno… perdón, no volverá a pasar.- dije enarcando una ceja.

No, ese no es el problema, el problema es que quiero que esto me pase más seguido, para poder sentir tu piel y poder ver tu cuerpo.- finalizo la oración y estampo sus labios con los míos. Lo aleje para tomar aire.

Pues ojala y te pase mas seguido.- le dije mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y el se ponía de pie, le quite la playera, me sostenía pegada a el rodeándome de la cintura, los dos soltamos una risa pero la mía fue algo macabra y la de el fue como de emoción, luego baje sus pantalones enseguida el quiso despojarme de mi pijama pero yo lo detuve y el me miro extrañado.- ya te puedes poner tu pijama, te ayudé para que no te sintieras mal de que solo yo me desvisto y me pongo mi pijama ahora tu también ya puedes.- le dije mientras apretaba sus manos y las retiraba del resorte de mi bóxer, me puse de puntitas y le di un beso fugaz el cual el no me respondió se quedo parado como estatua me gire y me dirigí a la cama con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, me metí dentro de las cobijas y tome posición para dormir, no dijo nada se puso su pijama y enseguida se metió conmigo a la cama tomo una pluma y una hoja de papel y se puso escribir algo, pero nada lo distraía y yo lo miraba atenta, termino de escribir dejo su hoja tirada a un lado de la cama se me acerco y me dedico un tierno beso.

Te amo, hasta mañana descansa.- aplaudí dos veces para que las luces se apagaran y me acurruque en su pecho.

Yo también te amo.- bostece en seguida y los dos caímos rendidos.

Entre sueño sentí como Jasper comenzaba a acariciar mis costillas, empezó acariciando y a besarme en el rosto pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no despertaba, comenzó a picotearme y a aplastar mis costillas y esto comenzó a dolerme así que me desperté por obligación.

Buenos días dormilona.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.- te tengo una sorpresa- yo mire el reloj y eran las 8:00 am del viernes y recordé que tenia mucho por hacer, maletas, desayuno, llamadas a mis padres y a Vladimir, me incorpore en la cama un poco somnolienta todavía pero pronto pasaría. – te escribí una canción Alice y quiero que la escuches.- jalo una guitarra que tenia al lado de el y comenzó a tocar, me sorprendió ver a Jasper tocando la guitarra ya que no era mucho de su agrado pero lo hacia bien.

**I'll sing it one last time for you**

**Then we really have to go**

**You've been the only**

**thing that's right**

**In all I've done**

**And I can barely look at you**

**But every single time I do**

**I know we'll make it anywhere**

**A way from here**

**Light up, light up**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

**To think I might not see those eyes**

**Makes it so hard not to cry**

**And as we say our long goodbye's**

**I nearly do**

**Light up, Light up..**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

**Slower slower**

**We don't have time for that**

**I just want to find an easier way**

**To get out of our little heads**

**Have heart my dear**

**We're bound to be afraid**

**Even if it's just for a few days**

**Making up for all this mess**

**Light up, light up..**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

Gracias.- me acerque al otro extremo de la cama donde estaba sentado y me recargue en su pecho el me brazo.

Alice, si pudiera borrar todo lo que hice, si pudiera regresar el tiempo.

Pero no se puede Jasper ahora somos quienes somos y estamos con quien estamos tenemos compromisos, les dimos nuestra palabra a otras personas y yo no quiero hacerle a el lo que tu me hiciste a mi.- no tenia ninguna expresión en mi rostro, pero los ojos comenzaban a inundarse,

A mi no me importa Jane, la voy a terminar formalmente pero es que no puedo evitar ser grosero con ella, la odio creo que porque me recuerda todo el tiempo que tu no estuviste conmigo, y tu Alice si eres mala no lo quieres lastimar a el pero a mi me lastimas cada vez que puedes y te juro que solo quiero salir y no se si matarme o matarlo a el.- me estaba apretando hacia el tan fuerte que sentí que no podía respirar, solo le acaricie el rostro y parecía relajarse.- aunque Alice si tu decides estar con el te dejare ir con el solo quiero verte feliz, por que se que a veces yo no soy lo suficiente, pero siempre tratare de ser lo mas suficiente para ti y para Dominic siempre los voy a AMAR y por eso quiero que seas feliz sea con quien sea.- pronuncio estas palabras y mi corazón se exprimió y a mi cerebro lo sacudieron me quede callada y comencé a acariciar su rostro.

Tengo que arreglar las maletas.- dije despegándome de su pecho y poniéndome en marcha.

Te ayudo.- sonaba enérgico.

Si puedes ir por Dominic, traerlo y despertarlo.- termine mi frase y se escucho que tocaban la puerta, Jasper abrió y escuche la voz de Bella mi reacción fue salir a verla.

Entramos Bella y yo a la habitación de los niños, ella tomo a Matt.- Alice haces de desayunar tu.- dijo en tono de pregunta-afirmación, solo asentí y ella salió de la habitación. Dominic seguía durmiendo profundamente, me quede observándolo y pensando en lo feliz que me hacia tenerlo, Sentí como unos brazos me tomaban de la cintura por detrás era Jasper no podía confundir la reacción de su piel con la mía.

-Alice, le heredamos lo dormilón, lo tuyo y lo mío por eso cuando cae en sueños es imposible despertarlo.- dijo soltando una risita y besando mi cuello y yo solo solté otra risita y afirme. Tome a mi bebe e brazos, y comencé a despertarlo, saludo a su papá y los dos se dirigieron feliz a bañarse mientras que yo me quedaba arreglando las maletas y me arreglaba, baje a preparar el desayuno y unos 15 minutos bajaron Dominic y Jasper con las maletas y los dos muy guapos, lo cual me hiso soltar una risa en mi interior, después de unos minutos bajaron Edward, Bella y Matt el ambiente ya parecía mas relajado entre ellos, ahora Bella le sonreía y Edward no dejaba de verla con ojos de amor.

**EDWARDPOV.**

Me quede parado viendo como salía de la habitación, sus palabras me habían hecho mucho daño pero ella tenia razón, yo me había dedicado a arruinarle la vida desde el principio, y tal vez lo había arruinado mas aun cuando me comprometí, lo merecía, merecía todas y cada de unas de sus palabras, cada uno de sus rechazos los merecía, por ser tan pendejo. Jasper entro en mi recamara con una cara de susto que me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Me quieres explicar que carajo le hiciste a Bella.-me exigió y yo me quede callado.

-Pues tuvimos una pelea.- le respondí sin muchas ganas de seguir hablando, yo solo quería saltar por el balcón que había en la recamara.

-De eso imbécil ya me di cuenta, ¿Pero que le hiciste? Bella se veía muy mal.-cuando me dijo eso me gire para encararlo.

-¡Yo no le hice nada!-le dije enojado.-Ella malinterpreto las cosas y todo por culpa de esa estúpida de Gianna.

-¿Y Gianna que tiene que ver en todo esto?-me pregunto muy confundido.

-Absolutamente todo, me llamo como yo estaba tan cansado no escuche el celular, Bella contesto el celular por mi y era ella, no se que le habrá dicho pero fue algo que daño a Isabella, y eso Jasper no puedo soportarlo, Isabella lo es todo para mi además le deje bien claro a Gianna que no quería hablar en un tiempo con ella pero al parecer no entendió, al fin de cuentas todo esto nos llevo a que Bella no quiere estar mas conmigo, me dijo que soy su destrucción, Jasper ella tiene razón, después de mi no pudo seguir con su vida, ¿Yo que le di a cambio?-Jasper no decía nada.-Le di desilusión eso le di Jasper me odia, no quiere tenerme de nuevo en su vida.-y fue entonces cuando me derrumbe, puse mi cara entre mis manos y deje correr mis lagrimas libremente, mi amigo me dio unas palmadas como consuelo en la espalda.

-Tienes que entender a Bella, mira Edward ella como sea te siguió siendo fiel, solo se dedico a cuidar a tu hijo, algo que debieron haber hecho los dos, ella no dijo nada, no se queja por ser madre Edward y es normal que ella solo pida un poco a cambio de lo mucho que ha dado, trata de entenderla, además ¿Tu que harías en su lugar?-me pregunto y yo no supe responder.

-No lo se, supongo que estaría igual no se si podría perdonarla.- confesé

-Exacto, ahora ponte en su lugar.-me le quede viendo.-es lo mismo Edward para ella no es fácil perdonarte, no será fácil y es por eso mismo que tienes que dejar a Gianna o resignarte a renunciar a Bella, no puedes pretender que la vida te deje a las dos, entiende Edward es una o la otra, es tu hijo y el amor de tu vida o es la mujer que te ha apoyado, decídete pero esto tiene que ser pronto porque Bella y tu hijo no te esperaran eternamente.-dejo de hablar y tenia razón, tenia que ponerle fin a esta situación cuanto antes.

-Si Jasper, obviamente no renunciare a Bella, ella es mi todo, la razón de mi vida jamás la podría dejar.-le dije suspirando

-Entonces Edward es momento que balancees tu vida, ya tenemos demasiados años como para seguir con los mismos jueguitos estúpidos, tienes 34 toma una decisión porque no siempre estarán las opciones esperándote.- me dijo antes de salir de mi recamara, me quede sentado un momento mas y después escuche como se abría la puerta de la recamara, era Bella con mi pequeño hijo en brazos, me sonrió y el mundo perdió el sentido, ese niño era la luz al final del túnel al igual que su madre, eso eran ellos para mi.

-Hola papi.-me dijo Matt saltando de los brazos de su mamá a los míos.

-Hola Matt, ¿Como amaneciste?- le pregunte y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien papi.- mi hijo frunció el ceño y me miro detenidamente.- ¿Por que lloraste como mi mami?- me pregunto y yo note lo observador que era mi pequeño.

-No llore hijo.-le di un beso en la frente y lo deje sentado en la cama.- ¿Aun irán conmigo a New York?- le pregunte a Bella, ella suspiro y asintió no dijo nada más, se fue hacia su closet y comenzó a sacar varios atuendos para el tiempo que estarían conmigo.-Gracias.- le dije tímido y ella camino hacia mi con su ropa en la mano.

-Perdóname por decirte lo que te dije, en ese momento no estaba pensando.-puso su mano en mi mejilla y yo como acto reflejo recargue la cara en su mano.

-No importa Bella, lo merezco.-bese la palma de su mano.-Lo único que me interesa que te quede claro es que te amo.

-Lo se.-me dijo y me beso.-Lo siento.- se separo de mi y sonrió, Matt nos veía con el ceño fruncido pero no decía nada.

-Bueno Matt es hora de bañarte.-le dijo Bella a mi hijo y el salto de la cama.

-Si mami baño!!-dijo tratando de quitarse la pijama de aliens.

-Si quieres, yo lo puedo bañar.- le dije a Bella y ella asintió.

-No estaría nada mal, así termino de preparar las maletas por cierto ¿Cuantos días estaremos en New York?-me pregunto aun buscando su ropa.

-Pues como por el martes.-le respondí inseguro, ella enarco una ceja para después rodar los ojos, el tic que tenia desde que la conocí.

-Ok, ok hasta el martes, ahora a bañarse.- nos dijo y yo tome a mi hijo, lo desvestí y luego le puse sus chancletas para baño que tenían una figurita de alíen.

-¿Te gustan mucho los aliens verdad Matt?- me hijo sonrió y asintió

-Si mucho, me gustan mucho.-dijo saltando y corriendo hacia el baño

-No mas de 20 minutos o se nos hará tarde ahora, metete a bañar.-me ordeno, pero antes de meterme al baño le sonreí y le di un pequeño beso que transmitía nuestros sentimientos. Me metí en el baño, primero bañe a Matt, para que después el se pusiera a jugar y así yo me pudiera bañar rápidamente, exactamente 20 minutos eso duro nuestra ducha, yo salí con una toalla envuelta en mi cintura y mi hijo con una de leoncito que le tapaba hasta la cabeza.

-¿Listos?-pregunto Bella, tomando a Matt en sus brazos.-Vamos a vestirte pequeño alienígena.-le dijo muy cariñosa Bella, le beso la nariz y Matt reía muy feliz. Lo vistió con unos jeans color azul obscuro, una playera color negro de manga corta que traía de estampado una guitarra en color gris, le puso una sudadera gris y sus converse en color negro, trato de peinarlo pero definitivamente el cabello de mi hijo solo permitió que le medio acomodara el cabello de la parte de enfrente y atrás estaba parado y desordenado, al parecer ese era el peinado de siempre, pero a Matt le quedaba bien, yo me vestí con una sudadera color rojo con rayas en el cuello y puños en blanco, unos jeans color blanco y una camiseta roja, y unos tenis color rojo con blanco.

-Me bañare no tardo.-me dijo y se metió en el baño cerca de 25 minutos después Bella salió enfundada en unos jeans color negro, con una camiseta color café, una sudadera negra y converse negros, el cabello lacio y ligeramente maquillada.

Bajamos para encontrar que el desayuno ya estaba preparado y Jasper, Alice y Dominic nos esperaban para desayunar.

-¡Buenos días!-nos saludaron los dos tenían cara de "no entiendo que pasa aquí" y después nos sentamos a desayunar waffles, desayunamos tranquilamente y mi celular volvió a sonar, Bella me miro y yo le tome la mano dándole un dulce apretón, en señal de que se tranquilizara, vi que era la misma persona que esta mañana, me disculpe y me levante de la mesa.

-¿Que sucede?-le respondí molesto

-¿Quien era la mujer que me contesto esta mañana Edward?-me reclamo

-No te interesa.- respondí simplemente.

-Claro que me interesa, hasta donde se eres mi prometido.- me dijo altaneramente

-Si tienes razón pero eso esta por cambiar.- le dije y colgué sin decirle mas, regrese a la mesa en donde terminamos de desayunar, y fuimos por nuestras cosas eran ya casi las 10:00am y entonces de nuevo tendríamos problemas con Sam por la hora de llegada, así que nos dimos prisa esta vez Alice se llevo su porche amarillo y nosotros nos fuimos en el volvo que traíamos.

Las dos horas de camino fueron bastante activas, Matthew iba demasiado hiperactivo y Bella peleando con el para que estuviera tranquilo, solo The Rocket Baby Dolls consiguió su objetivo, llegamos al estadio y en cuanto entramos Sam estaba ahí parado junto con Emmett y Rose, bajamos del auto y la primera noticia que nos dio.

-Tienen conferencia de prensa en dos horas.-anuncio Sam

-¿Que? ¿Porque?- pregunte confundido.

-Por esto.-me enseño la portada de una revista en donde salíamos con nuestros hijos.-es para resolver esto, es momento que anuncien a sus hijos.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa perdon por la tardansa, si ya se

que fueron muchos dias y que no es justo pero

es que la verdad esta semana mi inspiracion se

habia mudado de casa, aunque ya regreso y les

aviso que ahora si la verdadera historia ya comienza

el siguiente capi lo subire lo mas pronto posible

no las quiero dejar tanto tiempo con la duda, esta bien

que sea mala pero tampoco es para tanto jajaja, aqui

hay Alice y Jasper POV. creacion de mi maravillosa y adorada

Beta Irais denle las gracias porque sin ella aun no habria capi.

que puedo decir solo muchisimas gracias por la respuesta que

esta teniendo esta secuela, repondi algunos reviews pero

no todos porque no se puede dejenme sus correos y prometo responder

sus reviews con un preview, muchas gracias enserio por lo pronto es

todo, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Ya saben que tienen que

alimentar mi creatividad e inspiracion con un review QUEJAS & SUGERENCIAS tambn se aceptan.

!Kari!


	9. todo aqui se vuelve confusion

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es MUSE las canciones les perteneces al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasia loca completamente mia. **

* * *

**Todo aquí se vuelve confusión**

**EDWARDPOV.**

-Por esto.-me enseño la portada de una revista en donde salíamos con nuestros hijos.-es para resolver esto, es momento que anuncien a sus hijos.-me quede paralizado, creo que mi cerebro no asimilaba aun tener que dar una noticia así tan pronto, pero suspire y me gire para ver a Bella que se había puesto más pálida de lo normal.

-Obviamente tienen que estar los tres.-siguió explicando Sam.-En la noticia también aparece Rose así que será mejor que matemos a dos pájaros de un tiro, asi que prepárense el ensayo será más tarde.-nos dijo y todos asentimos, la cara de preocupación de Bella me indicaba que tenía que hablar con ella solo para explicarle que nada malo pasaría, entramos en el backstage y Rose lo primero que corrió a hacer fue abrazar a sus amigas.

-Las he extrañado mucho.-las abrazo y les dio un beso.

-Nosotras también, pero ni una llamada Rose ni nada.-reclamo Bella

-Si como nosotros no somos Emmett, ni te acuerdas.-le dijo Alice con sentimiento extremadamente fingido

-Son un par de exageradas.-se comenzaron a reír las tres y se sentaron en un sillón, Bella suspiro y miraba fijamente a Matt que estaba jugando con Emmett y Dominic.

-Bella?.-la llame y ella me miro inmediatamente.-Podemos hablar un momento?.-le pregunte y ella asintió, se levantó del sillón y la tome de la mano para salir del backstage y subir al escenario, ella en cuanto estuvo al aire libre, saco sus cigarrillos y encendió uno.-Que sucede?.-le pregunte y ella me miro confundida.

-Que sucede de qué?.-me dijo sin comprender

-Porque tienes esa carita de preocupación?.-le pregunte tocándole la mejilla, ella se encogió de hombros y se llevó de nuevo su cigarrillo a la boca.

-Supongo que me da miedo lo que dirán todos, la reacción de todos cuando sepan que el extraordinario Edward Bellamy tiene un hijo de dos años 4 meses y que aparte de todo no es con la mujer con la que está comprometido si no que es con una tipa que nadie conoce.-me dijo sacando todo el humo de golpe.-Edward me da miedo, no quiero que tu tengas una mala imagen solo por una simple aventura que sucedió hace tres años y bueno que tuvo una consecuencia no es necesario que lo expliques enserio.

-Haber Bella creo que no has entendido la parte de USTEDES LO SON TODO PARA MI.-le dije atrayéndola hacia mi.-Jamás pienses que me avergüenzo de lo que paso entre nosotros, además esto no fue una simple aventura, para mí fue el haber conocido al amor de mi vida.-la bese y ella correspondió al beso.

-Estas seguro de que se lo vas a decir?.-me pregunto aun insegura

-Por supuesto, es momento de que todo el mundo sepa que soy la persona más feliz por tener un hijo.-la volví a besar, ella termino su cigarrillo y los dos regresamos al backstage, pasamos el tiempo con un poco de nervios, de repente entro Sam al backstage y todos lo miramos.

-Bueno es hora.-anuncio y todos asentimos, nos levantamos y los niños nos miraron confundidos.

-A dónde vamos mami?.-pregunto Matt a Bella

-Tenemos que ir con papi, pero tú tienes que portarte muy bien entendiste.-le dijo a mi hijo y el solo asintió. Afuera del backstage nos esperaba una camioneta, todos sin decir una sola palabra entramos e íbamos totalmente callados a excepción de Matt y Dom que jugaban, en menos de 10 minutos estábamos en el hotel, no sabía porque razón habíamos llegado tan rápido pero el punto es que estábamos ahí, nos bajamos e inmediatamente los flashes de las cámaras nos comenzaron a atacar, Sam comenzó a pedir orden y un equipo de seguridad nos abrió paso entre los reporteros que se encontraban, tome la mano de Bella que estaba completamente tensa y se la acaricie ella pareció tranquilizarse hasta que nos encontramos frente al salón donde será la conferencia.

-Bueno pues, entraran todos, como no estaba seguro de si las chicas entrarían con ustedes mande a poner seis sillas, claro aparte de la mía, estaré ahí por si se atoran en algo ahora es momento de explicarle a sus fans que sucede.-Jasper, Emmett y yo asentimos, los tres tomamos de la mano a cada una de las chicas y abrimos la puerta del salón, todos los reporteros se prepararon que para mi sorpresa había de todos lados, Italia, México, Inglaterra, Canadá, Alemania y de muchísimos más países y nosotros tomamos nuestros lugares, como líder del grupo y principal protagonista de este embrollo, me senté en medio, Bella del lado derecho, tome a Matthew y lo senté en mis piernas, Jasper se sentó del lado izquierdo, Alice a un lado de él y al igual que yo Jasper sentó a Dominic en sus piernas, del lado de derecho de Bella estaba Emmett y Rose, suspire y era momento de comenzar.

-Buenas tardes, muchas gracias a todos por venir.-saludo Sam tranquilamente.-Jasper, Edward y Emmett responderán a todas sus preguntas, siempre y cuando las hagan en orden, podemos comenzar.-todos los reporteros se sentaron y varios levantaron la mano Sam le dio la palabra a una reportera que tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos color miel, ella se levantó y nos saludó.

-Hola soy Kate y soy del New York Times.-los seis tragamos en seco.-mi pregunta va dirigida hacia los tres, quienes son los pequeños?.-nos preguntó pero su cara me decía que era más que obvio que nuestros hijos, parecían nuestros clones en pequeño así que aquí iba yo a dar a conocer la existencia de Matt.

-Ellos son Matthew y Dominic.-suspire.-Dominic es hijo de Jasper y Matthew es mi hijo.-como era obvio hubo algunos sonidos de asombro en la sala.-la chica asintió y volvió a su lugar, esta vez un chico rubio de ojos azules fue a quien le Sam le dio la palabra.

-Soy Garrett y soy de E! news, mi pregunta es para Emmett.-Emmett asintió y le sonrió.-son verdad los rumores de que te vas a casar próximamente?.-Emmett mostro una sonrisa más amplia si es que eso se podía y asintió.

-Claro, me voy a casar con Rosalie Hale que es la hermosa chica que está a mi lado.-volteo a ver a Rose y todos pusieron cara de emoción, Sam le dio la palabra a una chica rubia.

-Soy Tanya y soy de la CBC**(n/a CBC=televisora canadiense)**, mi pregunta es para Jasper y Edward.-los dos asentimos.-cuantos años tienen sus hijos y porque no los reconocieron antes?.- primero contesto Jasper.

-Mi hijo Dominic tiene 2 años 4 meses, no había estado en contacto con él hasta apenas que regrese a New York.-ahora era mi turno de hablar.

-Matthew tiene la misma edad que Dominic, el hecho de no haberlos reconocido tiene que ver con nuestra ausencia durante todos estos años en E.U, yo no sabía de la existencia de mi hijo hasta apenas mi regreso.-pensé que después de esa pregunta no habría otra más difícil, pero definitivamente me equivoque, una chica de cabello cobrizo pidió la palabra y Sam automáticamente se la cedió.

-Soy Chelsea de la RAI**(n/a RAI=televisora italiana para la que MUSE hiso una presentación pero como no los dejaron tocar en directo hicieron un playback demasiado gracioso). **La pregunta de nuevo es para Edward y Jasper, ustedes están comprometidos con dos chicas italianas.-Bella y Alice soltaron un suspiro molesto por el recordatorio.- que sucederá con sus compromisos, y principalmente la banda sufrirá algun cambio por la llegada de sus pequeños y la boda de Emmett?.-Jasper y yo tardamos en responder estábamos pensando que decir.

-Con respecto a la banda no habrá ningún cambio, no se desintegrara, no habrá modificaciones, ni nada parecido, con respecto a mi compromiso con Gianna no sé qué sucederá y por el momento no quiero dar detalles sobre eso.-respondí lo mejor que pude.

-Edward tiene razón la banda seguirá tal cual es "The Rocket Baby Dolls" creo que aún tiene mucho por dar y con respecto a Jane yo no tengo nada que decir, supongo que en ese tipo de cuestiones personales prefiero resolverlas y después aclararlas.-termino de decir Jasper, una chica de cabello negro pidió la palabra y Sam se la cedió.

-Soy Emily de TU* México**(n/a TU=revista mexicana para adolescentes) **y la pregunta es para Jasper y Edward, son ellas las mamás de sus hijos? Y como es que tienen un hijo con ustedes? si jamás hubo una relación o bueno jamás se supo de una relación con ellas.-todos incluso Sam pusimos cara de sorprendidos, ninguno estaba preparado para una pregunta así, de hecho creo que el nivel de tensión de Bella aumento en niveles estratosféricos, suspire y comencé a hablar.

-Humm…pues es obvio que si son la mamás de nuestros hijos, y el cómo pues es obvio que no me lo trajeron de parís.-comencé a reír para aligerar el ambiente.- pero en realidad todo esto sucedió la última vez que estuvimos aquí cerca de una semana, lo de nuestra relación no se supo porque no fue algo escandaloso, ni tampoco nos pusieron la atención de ahora, por lo tanto creo que nosotros ni nos escondimos, ni ustedes hicieron algo para encontrarnos, por lo tanto el cómo y el cuándo sucedió ahora no tienen importancia, quiero suponer que ustedes están aquí por la persona que está en mis piernas en este momento y no por la mamá ni por mi "compromiso".-dije lo último haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Edward tiene razón, es obvio que si ellas están aquí es porque son las mamás de los niños y que no nos lo trajeron de parís definitivamente, yo debo mencionar que si no hice publica mi relación con la mamá de mi hijo fue porque en ese momento no se dio algo formal, entonces creo que hablar de cómo es que mi hijo está ahora aquí ya no importa, lo importante es que esta aquí y que ahora saben que es mío y estará siempre conmigo.-lo dijo y al parecer todos entendieron el mensaje de NO PREGUNTEN sobre Bella y Alice.

-Las ultimas preguntas por favor.-anuncio Sam y apresuradamente dos personas levantaron la mano, Sam le cedió la palabra a un chico moreno.

-Soy Embry para Mtv, pronto habrá disco nuevo?.-esa pregunta definitivamente nos relajó.

-Por supuesto.-respondí rápidamente y Emmett y Jasper se me quedaron viendo como si tuviera tres ojos, ya que no había tenido ni gota de inspiración en 3 años.-La última pregunta por favor.-pedí y una chica levanto la mano

-Soy Jessica para Telehit**(n/a telehit=canal musical en México) **tardara demasiado en salir su próxima producción?

-Definitivamente no espero que a finales de este año este saliendo.-todos asintieron y Sam volvió a hablar.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo.-los siete nos levantamos y salimos del salón.

**BELLAPOV.**

Estuve demasiado tensa desde que me entere de la rueda de prensa y el nivel aumento aun peor en el momento en que entramos al salón, así el estrés creció de tal manera que me sentía hasta mareada en el momento que preguntaron quienes éramos Edward, no dio ningún tipo de detalle y eludió la pregunta hábilmente, así pasaron las preguntas y por fin salimos de esta estupidez, me sentía un poco más relajada pero sabía que esta noticia saldría en todos lados, era algo súper relevante para el mundo de la música y mierda estaba segura que mi estúpida cara saldría en todas las jodidas revistas y lo odiaba.

-Todo salió bien no?.-dijo Edward contra mi cuello

-Pues supongo.-suspire y me encogí de hombros

-Bella, ya relájate no es para tanto.-yo rodee los ojos y asentí tal vez él tenía razón, debía de relajarme al fin y al cabo ya todo se había terminado por bueno o malo que fuera, nos dirigimos a su habitación y ahí ya se encontraban todas nuestras cosas, mi hijo inmediatamente corrió de brazos de su padre al sillón y a prender la televisión que había en la sala, prácticamente todo era igual, excepto porque ahora teníamos a dos pequeños con nosotros.

-Necesito un cigarro.-dije y tome mi cajetilla de cigarros y mi encendedor para dirigirme al balcón de la suite.

-Te acompaño.-dijo Rose saliendo detrás de mí.

-Hey yo también voy.-corrió Alice hacia la puerta y la cerro, una vez afuera yo me deje caer en el suelo y puse mis piernas entre la barandilla, tal y como me solía sentar hace tres años, lo mismo hiso Alice y Rose.

-Estar asi me recuerda a cuando éramos más chicas y la primera vez que estuvimos aquí.-dijo Alice en tono ausente.

-Definitivamente esta escena ya la había vivido.-les dije y encendí mi cigarrillo.

-La vez pasada fue tan diferente.-dijo Rose sonriendo.-nosotras éramos diferentes.

-Éramos un caso perdido.-le dije girándome para mirarla.-sabes a lo que me refiero, éramos un desastre, no teníamos límites.

-Eso está claro.-dijo Alice sonriendo.-nuestro único límite fueron esos dos enanos que están saltando en el sillón.-dijo enarcando las cejas y señalando con la cabeza a Dom y a Matt saltando de un sillón a otro mientras que Jasper y Edward luchaban por mantenerlos quietos.

-Debo decir que Edward y Jasper lucen bien de papás.-nos dijo Rose divertida con la escena.

-Pues supongo.-me encogí de hombros y me gire para voltear a ver hacia el horizonte que eran muchísimos edificios pero verlos me tranquilizaba, Alice y Rose también se giraron para ver lo mismo que yo.

-Rose, que tal todo con Emmett?.-le pregunte

-Oh! Estoy tan emocionada es como vivir en mi propio cuento de hadas ya saben, él es siempre tan lindo y tierno simplemente es el hombre perfecto para mi.-sonrió y Alice y yo nos pudimos dar cuenta que nuestra amiga realmente estaba enamorada y eso nos daba tanto gusto, se lo merecía.

-Te mereces esa felicidad Rose.-le dijo Alice abrazándola y ella le correspondió el abraso.

-Lo único que no me entusiasma de casarme es que me tendré que ir a Devon, Emmett quiere vivir en Inglaterra y yo no me puedo negar.-nos dijo con un tono algo triste

-Inglaterra?.-le dije entusiasmada.-Dios Rose eso es maravilloso! Estoy segura que te acostumbraras.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa Bells, lo que en realidad no me entusiasma nada es que ya no las veré.-suspiro

-Claro que nos veras.-le dijo Alice en tono tranquilizador.-Te iremos a visitar seguido.

-Bueno tienen razón.-nos dijo no muy convencida.

-Por eso no te preocupes pequeña, nos tendrás ahí como plaga.-le dije riendo y ella tomo el comentario muy agradable porque comenzó a reír conmigo, en ese momento salió Emmett a interrumpir nuestra platica.

-Señoritas las interrumpo?.-pregunto con una sonrisa y se acercó a Rose y sentándose a su lado.

-No, no para nada.-respondió Alice

-Parece que Ed y Jas tienen problemas con esos dos torbellinos.-nos dijo en tono burlón, yo mire hacia la sala y en efecto Jasper y Edward tenían problemas de control con Dominic y Matt.

-Creo que les iré a ayudar.-les dije levantándome del suelo y enseguida Alice se levantó conmigo.

-Sí creo que es hora de que la verdadera autoridad entre.-dijo Alice sonriendo y abriendo la puerta para meterse de nuevo en la suite, la seguí yo cerrando la puerta corrediza y así dejando a Rose y Emmett en su burbuja de amor que me provocaba un dolor increíble de estómago.

-Hey Matthew James Swan deja de saltar en el sillón, te vas a caer.-le dije una vez que estuve enfrente de mi hijo que parecía saltamontes, saltando de un sillón a otro.

-Si mami perdón.-me dijo mi hijo sentándose en el sillón tranquilamente.

-Eso si es tener poder de convencimiento.-me dijo Edward con tono cansado.

-Aun no has visto nada hay veces que no lo puedo controlar.-le dije rodando los ojos como siempre.

-No me imagino como serán esos días.-dijo con tono asustado

-Si es mejor que no te lo imagines.-le sonreí y camine hacia donde se encontraba mi hijo sentado.-Que ves Matt?.-le dije sentándome a su lado y abrazándolo, el con gusto salto a mis piernas y se recargo en mi pecho.

-No lo se mami, es algo de grandes.-y justo en ese momento salió: **"The Rocket Baby Dolls dieron una conferencia de prensa en donde estuvieron los tres integrantes, su manager Sam Kirk, sus dos hijos y sus tres novias? Si al parecer Edward el guitarrista de la banda y Jasper el baterista han roto con sus antiguos compromisos solo para regresar con las madres de sus pequeños hijos que en lo personal pienso que son idénticos a ellos, sus respectivas acompañantes no dijeron una sola palabra y ellos solo se dedicaron a responder las preguntas, casi no dieron declaraciones, con excepción de Emmett el bajista que declaro su próxima boda, con su hasta ahora conocida novia Rosalie Hale, que le acompañaba en dicha conferencia de prensa, por otro lado Jasper y Edward no dijeron el nombre de las madres de sus hijos y solo dieron a entender que con sus antiguas novias no quedaba nada."** Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo nos quedamos como poseídos viendo la noticia que hace tan solo una hora había sucedido y ya estaba publicada, salieron imágenes de Edward y yo tomados de la mano justo cuando entramos en el salón, y de Alice y Jasper de la misma forma que nosotros obviamente cambiaron unas cosas del contexto original, y ahora todo el mundo se preguntaba que sucedía con la vida de Edward y Jasper que parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza.

**GIANNA POV.**

Estaba que ardía en celos, Edward no había querido hablar conmigo desde el día que llego a New York, también se había negado rotundamente a llevarme a esa gira, aunque había aceptado de no muy buena gana que nos encontráramos en México, el simplemente no quería saber de mí y aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma jamás me ha tenido demasiado cariño, le cuesta hasta trabajo besarme y tampoco es que eso lo haga demasiado seguido, cuando llegaba a quedarme en su casa por supuesto no dormíamos en la misma recamara, ni tampoco había querido tener sexo conmigo, realmente esta relación era un juego él no me quería, cuando se dormía nombraba una tal Isabella que no sabía quién era y tampoco me interesaba aún recuerdo cuando tome su computadora.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Estábamos en la sala de su casa y el decidió encender su lap top porque al parecer no le importaba demasiado lo que yo tuviera que decirle, así que la encendió y muy quitado de la pena se conectó a internet, él no era muy fanático de la tecnología pero definitivamente de vez en cuando le gustaba checar cosas nuevas sobre que decían de la banda y cosas por el estilo.**_

_**-Que tiene de interesante esa computadora que no tenga yo?.-le pregunte un poco molesta por su actitud**_

_**-En realidad muchas cosas.-frunció el ceño molesto y me ignoro.**_

_**-Ah! Si cómo cuáles?.-pregunte altaneramente**_

_**-Pues como…buenas noticias y comentarios de los fans, que se yo Gianna solo déjame en paz, no quiero que me estés molestando.-me dijo y se concentró en su computadora, yo muy molesta me senté frente al televisor y comencé a cambiarle de canal, como 15 minutos después él se levantó y dejo su ordenador encendido en la mesa, así que por pura curiosidad la tome y pase el dedo por el mouse táctil, en ese momento la pantalla se encendió y mostro una foto que me dejo sin aliento, revelaba una foto de Edward con una niña, muy abrazados y completamente felices, cambie de foto y la siguiente era aún peor, era la misma niña con Edward pero esta vez besándose, mis ojos salieron de sus cuencas y mi celos llegaron al cielo, pero en ese momento la lap top se cerró de un golpe.**_

_**-Que te sucede? Porque demonios vez mis cosas Gianna que te pasa no tienes derecho a tocar mis cosas.-me grito realmente enfurecido**_

_**-Quien es ella?.-pregunte enojada**_

_**-No te interesa, solo no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas y ahora mejor vete no te quiero ver.-me dijo enojado y tomo su computadora para subir las escaleras apresuradamente, cuando casi llegaba al final, se giró y me dijo.-Cuando salga de la biblioteca no te quiero ver aquí así que mejor vete dile a Quil que te lleve adiós.-me dijo y se encerró en su biblioteca, así que lo mejor que pude hacer era irme.**_

_**FIN DEL FASHBACK.**_

Maldita sea justo ahora me venía a acordar de esto, de todos esos malditos detalles, cuando marque a su celular, y me contesto esa mujer me dieron ganas de sacar el puño por el teléfono y golpearla se supone que no tendría que hacer nada Edward con una mujer, sin quererme frustrar más de lo que ya estaba me deje caer en el sillón de la sala, Jane llego un poco más tarde a mi casa.

-Mira, mira la tele ponle en la RAI.-me dijo gritando

-Qué te pasa?.-le pregunte confundida y molesta por su actitud

-Créeme te interesa.-la mire feo y asentí, mire el reloj y eran las nueve de la noche no habría nada interesante, en ese momento había una transmisión en vivo desde New York y una rueda de prensa con The Rocket Baby Dolls y casi me caigo del sillón, cuando dijeron de SUS HIJOS, Edward tenia a un pequeño niño de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos azules, era idéntico a Edward, deje de respirar pero eso lo podía soportar, lo que no podía soportar era a la mujer que estaba a un lado de él, tenía la piel igual de blanca que Edward, ojos café y cabello castaño nada del otro mundo ni digno de mencionar, con Jasper estaba una mujer, un poco menos blanca que la que estaba con Edward, tenía los ojos un poco más claros y tenía el cabello corto, la de Emmett sin en cambio era rubia, muy blanca y con ojos verdes, anunciaron que eran sus hijos que el de Jasper se llama Dominic y el de Edward se llama Matthew, que no sabían que sucedería con sus compromisos con nosotras y que Emmett estaba a punto de casarse cuando la transmisión termino Jane y yo estábamos en shock literalmente.

-Como carajo tienen un hijo?.-dijo Jane sorprendida

-Jane yo que sé, pero puedo jurar que a esta tipa la he visto en algún lado.-le dije tratando de golpearla por el enojo que ahora me embargaba.

-No sé, pero enserio estoy enojada sea como sea Jasper es mi novio, aunque no lo parezca para mí y para el mundo lo es, no le voy a dejar el camino libre.- me dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Si eso es obvio Jane, no se libraran de nosotras tan fácil, ahora debo de buscar esa cara por alguna parte estoy segura de que la he visto.-le dije levantándome del sillón, para ir por mi ordenador y encenderlo, rápidamente entre a la página oficial de The Rocket Baby Dolls y busque las fotos de la gira de hace tres años, habían galerías de fotos de todos los lugares en los que habían estado pero de New York no tenían mucho solo unas fotos en el backstage y fue ahí donde las vi.

-Son ellas.-le dije a Jane señalándole a las tres chicas que estaban con ellas.

-No lo creo Gianna, esas son apenas unas niñas.-me dijo mirándolas fijamente.

-Demonios Jane a veces tienes un nivel de estupidez enorme, que no las viste? Son ellas velas bien.-le dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza, las observo durante unos minutos y después se giró para verme.

-Tienes razón son ellas, pero como se llaman.-la mire y me mordí el labio.

-Ahorita busco.-le dije y me metí a los archivos, por fin encontré que estas tres dichosas niñas se llamaban Isabella, Alice y Rosalie, lo de Rosalie ya lo sabíamos gracias a Emmett, pero lo de las otras dos no.

-Jane una cosa si te digo, no voy a dejar a Edward.-ella asintió y me miro seria.

-Ni yo dejare a Jasper.-me dijo y yo asentí.

-Son nuestros.-dije y después me metí a una página de agencias de viajes.

-Que haces?.-pregunto Jane confundida.

-Vamos a ir a New York, ellas no nos los van a quitar.-Jane abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

-De acuerdo Gianna.-buscamos boletos y solo había para el jueves de la siguiente semana, los compre y ahora ya estaba todo listo.

-Iremos por lo que nos pertenece Jane.-le dije y ella asintió.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa LO LOGRE!! sii sii

por fin termine este capi qe ya estaba

listo desde hace algunos dias pero a mi BETA

se le perdio y lo tuvimos qe volver a hacer esta

vez sin ALICEPOV. porque mi Beta no pudo escribir

aun asi denle las gracias porque ella complementa con

sus ideas cada capitulo, Chacachachaaan jajaja qe creen

qe sucedera?? APUESTAS por favor no dire absolutamente nada

de los futuros capitulos quiero que ustedes me digan a mi

qe creen qe sucedera!! Esa es su tarea para el prox. capi si y quiero

muchos reviews, prometo es mas JURO por Matt Bellamy & Dominic Howard

qe subire el cap el sabadito en la noche!! espero qe les haya gustado

amm...si sii QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS Y LO QE CREEN QE SUCEDERA por fa todo

en sus reviews qe cada vez son mas y ya superamos los reviews de THE ROCKET BABY DOLLS

lo qe me pone extremadamente feliz y me inspira mucho mas bueno se cuidan nos leemos el

SABADABADIN!! es una promesaa!! POR MATT & DOM.

!Kari!


	10. el tiempo nada lo cambiara

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, la INCREIBLE banda de la que hablo es MUSE, las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de esta Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía. **

* * *

**El tiempo nada lo cambiara.**

**BELLAPOV.**

Después de ver esa noticia decidimos que era mejor no salir del hotel, con solo asomarte por alguna de las ventanas te podías dar cuenta del desastre que había afuera, muchísimos reporteros y fans querían ver a The Rocket Baby Dolls pero ninguno de los tres tenía muchas ganas que digamos, los niños se empezaron a desesperar como a las 4:00 de la tarde porque estaban muy aburridos, pero no teníamos ganas de salir además de que sería todo un problema, ya que nos tendríamos que enfrentar contra la legión que había afuera del hotel.

-Mami! Ya me aburrí no quiero estar aquí.-me dijo Matt muy molesto, Edward que estaba recostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, se levantó y tomo a mi hijo en brazos.

-Matt no podemos salir pero haber dime a que quieres jugar?- le pregunto Edward muy amoroso, Matt frunció el ceño y cruzo sus pequeños bracitos sobre su pecho

-A nada.-respondió verdaderamente molesto.-solo ya no quiero estar aquí.- yo suspire y me levante para quitarlo de brazos de su papá.

-Matt no podemos salir, pero porque no juegas con papá.-le di un beso en la mejilla y el negó con la cabeza y se enfurruño más en mis brazos.

-No quiero mami, despierta Dom para que juegue conmigo.-yo rodee los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

-Eso no se puede Matt ahora ya estate tranquilo.-le ordene y lo senté en el sillón, el muy enojado me ignoro y siguió ahí haciendo caras, me fui a la pequeña cocina que seguía tal cual a como estaba hace tres años, abrí el refrigerador y para mi sorpresa había Coca-Colas light, tome una y me dirigía a la sala cuando tocaron el timbre y me dirigí a abrir.

-Hola, eres Isabella cierto?.-me dijo Paul el segundo tecladista de la banda.

-Ummm…si pásate.-le dije y el me sonrió.

-Solo vengo por ustedes tenemos que ir a ensayar.-me dijo y yo asentí, me gire para hablar con Edward pero no estaba en la sala.

-Iré a buscarlos, no tardo.-el asintió y se sentó en el sillón, cada uno estaba en su recamara así que primero toque en la de Rose y Emmett.-Hey Emm tienen ensayo!! Así que sal de ahí o hare que Edward lo haga.-le grite desde afuera y el solo respondió un perezoso "Ya voy", me dirigí a la recamara de Alice y Jasper e hice la misma operación.-Jasper tienen ensayo!! Así que será mejor que salgas o Edward entrara por ti.-le dije riéndome porque parecía su mamá mandando a su hijo a la escuela.

-Aww…Isabella ya me estaba quedando dormido, enseguida voy.-me respondió con voz pastosa debido al sueño.

-Muévete, no tienen todo el día.-le respondí y entre a la que era mi recamara.

-Edward.-lo llame desde la puerta pero él no me hiso caso, estaba acostado con Matt los dos parecían muy tranquilos platicando, así que me acerque a la cama y le dije.-Edward tienen ensayo, apúrate Paul ya está aquí.-el suspiro e inmediatamente se levantó de la cama.

-Papi quiero ir contigo.-le dijo Matt con una carita de borreguito a medio morir que al parecer conmovió a su papá.

-Claro Matt vamos.-le dijo y Matt como por arte de magia ya estaba de pie y junto a la puerta de la recamara.- Vas con nosotros?.-me pregunto y asentí

-Si está bien vamos.-tome una sudadera para mi hijo, lo tome de la mano y me disponía a salir cuando Edward tomo mi mano y salimos los tres juntos.

-Ay que conmovedor!.-se comenzó a burlar Emmett en cuanto llegamos a la sala.- Derraman miel como una hermosa familia feliz.-le hice una cara de disgusto, pero al parecer a Edward le gusto el comentario porque sonrió, Jasper y Alice salieron de su recamara con Dominic casi desmayado en los brazos de Jas.

-Vámonos!.-dijo Jasper.-iremos todos cierto?.-todos asentimos y Paul dijo.

-Es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos o Sam se enojara.-nos dijo y en ese momento ya Rose estaba saliendo de la suite, pronto la alcanzo Emmett que la tomo de la cintura y así caminaron juntos, Jasper con un solo brazo cargo a Dominic y con la otra mano abrazo a Alice, yo me quede mirando la escena que pasaba frente a mí y debía de admitir que era la escena perfecta cada una de mis mejores amigas con la persona que amaba, en ese momento Matt me tomo de la mano, de un lado estaba Edward y del otro yo, Matt sonreía feliz de tener a sus dos papás con el tal y como siempre debió ser, caminamos hasta el elevador y bajamos al lobby y tal como lo había dicho todo era un desastre, muchísimos flashes de cámaras nos atacaron, suspire pesadamente y Edward tomo a mi hijo en brazos y luego me abrazo a mí.

-Todo está bien.-me susurro al oído, yo asentí y el me beso el cuello.-Tranquila estas cosas suelen suceder, salimos del hotel, Edward se detuvo con algunas fans para tomarse fotos por supuesto si soltar a Matt, Jasper y Emmett hicieron lo mismo, llegamos a la camioneta en medio de gritos, empujones y flashazos, nos dirigimos al estadio, en el que de nuevo tuvimos que hacer todo un show para poder entrar, esto me estaba poniendo de nervios normalmente a mí me encantaba pasar desapercibida entre las personas, pero esta vez todo era diferente, era el foco y de atención y me estaba volviendo jodidamente loca, simplemente no lo soportaba ni un poco, llegamos al backstage y Sam nos indicó que subiéramos al escenario, Matt como si estuviera hipnotizado corrió hacia las guitarras de su papá, tomo la roja y se puso a jugar con ella.

-Mami mira la guitarra de mi papi me gusta mucho.-yo no dije nada y solo le sonreí Edward camino hacia Matt le dio un beso en la cabeza y lo dejo jugar, el se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a tocar, Matt dejo de prestar atención a la guitarra y corrió con su papá.

-Qué es eso?.-le pregunto ladeando la cabeza

-Es un piano.-le sonrió y yo suspire y negué con la cabeza viendo como mi hijo era demasiado curioso.

-Quiero tocarlo.-dijo saltando y Edward lo sentó en sus piernas, obviamente Matt comenzó a tocar las teclas con todos sus deditos haciendo mucho ruido, yo volví a negar con la cabeza y me acerque a ellos.

-Matt deja a tu papá por favor, necesita ensayar.-lo tome y mi hijo hiso un puchero, Edward estuvo a punto de decirme algo pero levante la mano en señal de que se callara, el suspiro y paso una mano por su frente.

-Vamos a jugar abajo, anda.-le di una pequeña palmada en la espalda y mi hijo bajo corriendo a donde se supone que estaría el público, pasaron algunas horas en donde la música nos acompañó, canciones como Blackout, Map of the problematic, Hysteria, New Born, Time is Running out, nos acompañaron de vez en cuando Edward le decía por el micrófono a su hijo y a su sobrino.

-Matt y Dom canten conmigo.-y mi hijo y mi sobrino de buena gana lo obedecían, el tiempo paso y Matt estuvo cansado, al igual que Dominic que en cuanto llegamos al estadio había despertado y los chicos decidieron que era hora de irnos al hotel, Emmett y Rose se fueron por su parte algo que no nos sorprendía en lo absoluto, Alice, Jasper, Edward, los niños y yo nos fuimos de regreso en la camioneta, llegamos al hotel donde ya no habían tantos fotógrafos pero de igual manera fue todo un show poder pasar, cuando por fin lo logramos cenamos y los niños insistieron en dormir juntos a Edward y a mí no nos quedó de otra más que aceptar y nos fuimos los cuatro a dormir solo para dejar a Alice y a Jasper solos, la verdad que frustración.

**ALICEPOV.**

Este día había sido más agotador que estar sola, trabajar y cuidar a Dominic, fue larguísimo desde que llegamos y recibimos la noticia de que estaríamos en rueda de prensa todos habíamos estado presionados nadie hablaba de nada, todo se centró en eso y aún terminado el meollo seguíamos cansados, Bella y yo seguíamos en shock, aparte de que yo me sentía cansadísima pero después de comer algo en la tarde después de la rueda de prensa me comencé a sentir mucho mejor, no podía creer que estuviera de nuevo ahí las habitaciones eran idénticas, el tapizado, el color de la alfombra, las sabanas seguían en tono blanco y lucían tan acolchonadas, el servicio seguía siendo el mismo, solo que esta vez yo era diferente, él era diferente y nuestra situación era diferente.

Apreté los ojos fuertes tratando de poder dormir de nuevo, quería descansar mas tiempo pero no lo conseguí ni tampoco mi otro objetivo que era despertar y mirar que el tiempo no había pasado que seguía teniendo 17 años y que despertaba con él a mi lado, que éramos libres y que nos amábamos sin nada mas de que preocuparnos; pero no fue así abrí los ojos lo mire estaba recostado boca abajo, con la cara escondida donde no la pudiera ver, me acerque a su lado de la cama y enterré mi nariz en sus cabellos para olerlos, lo bese, él se movió para quedar acostado de lado, estirando la mano para jalarme contra él, le respondí y me acerque a él abrazándolo pegando mi cuerpo contra su espalda cálida, recargue mi cara contra su hombro estaba cargando prácticamente mi peso.

-Puedo dormir un poco más.- me dijo adormilado, respirando profundo.

- Duerme.- respondí, mientras le besaba el hombro y lo acariciaba para que conciliara el sueño, se quedó dormido estaba disfrutando mirarlo dormir pero eso me hizo recordar a Dominic que de seguro a esta hora el ya debería de estar despierto, me disponía a ir al cuarto de Bella y de Edward para buscar a Dominic ya que Matt y mi hijo habían insistido en dormir juntos la noche anterior; pero vi como lentamente y silenciosamente se abría la puerta de la habitación y una figura aparecía.

-Edward.- dije sorprendida pero silenciosa.

-Shhh. Alice.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama.- ¿está dormido?- pregunto con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

-Sí, esta desmayado.- dije regresándole una sonrisa burlona, y observándolo como dormía debajo de mí.

-No te muevas Alice y no agás ruido solo sepárate un poco de el pero solo un poco como si le fueras a tocar la espalda, es hora de que despierte.- dijo Edward poniéndose más cerca y preparando sus manos para tocarle su espalda, yo me moví como me indico y me quede en silencio observando. Edward comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, como un masaje y Jasper comenzó a sonreír entre sueños, se movió unos centímetros. Comenzó a ronronear como gatito.

-Alice.- dijo Jasper adormilado y Ed siguió masajeándole la espalda esta vez mas rigurosamente.

- Que rico masaje, Alice.- termino esta oración y abrió los ojos y descubrió su cruel realidad Ed le masajeaba la espalda y él lo gozaba, Ed soltó una carcajada, al igual que yo se nos unió Bella que observaba desde la puerta.

-Maldito, ven acá.- dijo Jasper moviéndome cuidadosamente para ponerse de pie y darle un golpe en el brazo a Ed, que reía y reía sin parar, se tiraron en el sillón peleando y golpeándose, Bella y yo los observábamos como siempre con amor en los ojos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no lo podíamos evitar los queríamos mucho, Bella se acercó y se sentó en mi cama a un lado de mí.

-¿Los niños durmieron bien?- pregunte, abrazándola por los hombros.

-Bien, siguen dormidos Alice, estaban muy cansados por lo de ayer.- dijo para después besarme en la mejilla.- pero no tardaran en despertar, lo se.- soltó una risa, tenía razón no tardarían en despertar ya serían las 9:30 y de las diez no pasarían dormidos, por muy agotador que fuera el día anterior.

-¿Desayunamos juntos?- nos preguntó Edward.

-Sí, desayunemos juntos ¿En media hora?- se oyó decir a Jasper

-Ok nos vemos en media hora.- dijo Bella saliendo de la habitación con Ed.

-Buenos días, señorita.- dijo Jasper moviéndose hacia mí, me empujo de un hombro y me recosté en la cama.- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto y ya estaba enzima de mí, con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

-Bien, ¿Y tú?- pregunte sonriéndole.

-De maravilla, Alice esto es todo lo que necesito, música, a mi mejor amigo feliz, a ti y a Dominic, son mi vida, mi alma y no puedo vivir sin esto.- me acariciaba la frente, solo sonreí porque no me dio tiempo de nada más que de responderle al cálido beso que estaba recibiendo, pero el sonido de una voz nos interrumpió.

-Hey, hay juguetes preescolares.- dijo Edward que cargaba a Dominic en la entrada de la habitación, Jasper se levantó apresuradamente y tomo a Dominic.

-Gracias.- dijo Jasper a Ed, haciéndole una señal con la mano de que se fuera, Ed lo golpeo, los dos rieron, salió de la habitación y nos recordó lo del desayuno en media hora.

-¿Cómo está mi príncipe?- pregunte a Dominic que estaba pasando de los brazos de su papa a los míos.

-Bien mami, tengo hambre.- me dijo acurrucado en mi pecho.

-Lo se cariño pero primero te voy a bañar, porque tenemos que salir.- le dije mientras le besaba la frente, Dominic me miro con disgusto, pero tenía que bañarse así que me puse de pie y lo lleve cargando hasta el baño, abrirlas llaves de la tina para ver que el agua estuviera a buena temperatura, le quite la pijama y lo metí a la tina, enseguida hice lo mismo yo y me metí con él a la tina el agua era tibia y me relajaba además de que disfrutaba bañarme con mi hijo.

-¿Te gusto conocer a tu papá?- le pregunte a mi bebé mientras le enjuagaba el cabello.

-Si mami, ¿Se va a quedar con nosotros?, ¿ya no se va a ir a trabajar sin nosotros?- pregunto y un nudo en la garganta se me hizo, no sabía que responderle a mi pequeño era muy difícil nuestra situación, yo no sabía que iba hacer si quedarme con el, creerle que me ama y una parte de mi lo hacía pero otra aparte de mi la racional pensaba en nuestro bienestar en el Dominic principalmente, no podía darme el lujo de hacerlo sufrir y echarle a perder su vida tenía que ser sincera con mi hijo y prepararlo para todo.

-Pues, tu papi tiene que seguir trabajando y va a viajar mucho y a veces no lo veras pero ahora que lo conoces cariño tu puedes verlo cuando tú quieras, aunque yo no pueda ir contigo por el trabajo, tu siempre podrás ir con él, el tiempo que quieras, siempre te visitara y tú a él, ok cariño.- le dije tragando en seco saliva y se me atoro en la garganta.

-Ok mami.- dijo mi hijo sonriéndome, era un niño no entendía la magnitud de las cosas y no era necesario que las entendiera solo no quería que viera peleando a sus padres yo iba a dejarlo ir con Jasper cuando quisiera, era su padre y confiaba en él. Le enjuague la espalda y salimos de la tina nos enredamos en la toalla del hotel, se me había olvidado la de nosotros afuera en la habitación pero era amplia así que nos envolvimos Dominic y yo en la toalla y salimos, Jasper estaba sentado en la cama con su celular en la mano y la toalla en la otra se paró al vernos salir y se acercó a nosotros, nos tomó una foto por sorpresa; Dominic rio fuerte, su papá nos brazo y tomo otra foto de los tres juntos, las mariposas me invadía porque carajo hacia esas cosas eran las que me hacían amarlo.

-Los amo.- le hiso cosquillas a Dominic y a mí me beso la frente.- me voy a bañar, no me tardo.- dijo entrando al baño y cerró la puerta. Tome la ropa de Dominic y mía, lo vestí con una playera negra con rayas blancas, jeans, sudadera negra porque hacia un poco de frio y converse, lo deje mirando Ben 10, mientras que yo me cambiaba me enfunde en unos jeans negros pegados, tenis negros, playera floja y blanca que traía un inscrito que decía relax y una sedadera negra, me maquille, cepille mi cabello y me acosté con Dominic a ver las caricaturas para esperar a Jasper, salió del baño ya peinado y cambiado con unos jeans grises obscuro, playera negra con un sweater, rayas negro con gris y tenis, con su clásico peinado o más bien despeinado, le sonreí. Tocaron la puerta.

-Ya, los estamos esperando para el desayuno.- Dijo Bella desde el otro lado de la puerta, yo abrí la puerta con Dominic en mis brazos y detrás de mí venia Jasper, salimos y encontramos en el balcón el desayuno preparado, una mesa entera repleta de comida. Salimos y encontré a mi sobrino sentado en una periquera que era roja metálica, y sus asientos eran de cuero, devorando un plátano y al lado había otra periquera negra metálica también pero esta estaba forrada con asiento de animal print.

-¿Ya llegaron?- pregunto Jasper a Edward mientras me quitaba Dominic para sentarlo en la periquera.

-Sí, quedaron justo y como las queríamos.- dijo Edward y yo no entendía.

-Es un regalo de nosotros para los niños, tienen que tener estilo para comer también.- comenzó a reír Edward después del comentario de Jasper.

-Pues gracias, a los niños les gustan.- dije sonriendo, Jasper me sirvió café, jugo y un tazón de cereal además me dio de comer pequeños trozos de fruta en la boca que eran de su plato, a Dominic le dio de comer fruta, leche con chocolate y un trozo que no se acabó de rol de canela, el cual se terminó comiendo Jasper. Paso el tiempo del desayuno entre risas y comida. Pero teníamos que irnos todos al ensayo por que mañana sería el concierto, así que limpie a los dos niños empaque una maleta, para los dos, porque Bella estaba hablando con su mama por teléfono y Jas y Ed estaban dando indicaciones de cómo saldríamos porque ahora teníamos a los fotógrafos y prensa detrás de nosotros acampaban en el hotel, salimos solo nosotros porque Rose y Emmett no teníamos la más remota idea de donde estaban, bueno fue todo un espectáculo salir del hotel y se complicó mucho más de lo que imaginábamos saliendo del hotel para dirigirnos a la camioneta nos tuvieron parados como 20 minutos primero Ed y Jas reaccionaron bien dieron entrevista se tomaron algunas fotos con las fans, después comenzaron a aventarse los reporteros y fans cuando empujaron a Bella que cargaba a Matt y yo a Dom, entonces Jas y Ed se enojaron y comenzó lo peor porque ya no querían dar entrevista solo querían pasar y a las fans les dieron una disculpa pero no se tomarían más fotos por el momento, Jas me quito a Dom de los brazos y a mí me tomo de la cintura fuerte podía sentir sus dedos aferrados a mi piel, Ed también le quito a Matt de los brazos a Bella y la tomo de la mano fuerte, Sam llevo a seguridad que fueron los que nos abrieron paso y solo así pudimos salir de ahí . El ambiente estaba muy tenso en la camioneta y es que a Ed y a Jas si algo les enfurecía era que los fans se vieran afectados por la imprudencia de los medios y sobre todos usar seguridad porque ellos no estaban acostumbrados a ponerse a sí de pesados con eso de sufrir en medio de fans desquiciados y reporteros.

-Jamás había tenido que mandar llamar a seguridad.- dijo Sam con un suspiro.

-Si lo sabemos, pero ahora es necesario.- dijo Jasper acariciando la cabeza de Dom.

-Si Sam, ahora es diferente a nosotros no nos importaba ser arrollados por la multitud de gente pero ahora están nuestros hijos primero, ¿Qué no viste como los aventaron? Los pueden lastimar a Bella, a Alice, a mi hijo o a mi sobrino y eso no me agradaría para nada, pero solo lo podemos hacer de esta manera porque las personas piensan que no somos humanos que siempre tenemos que estar para ellos, pero ahora solo me importa mi hijo y Bella.- dijo Ed molesto mirando a Sam

-Sí, lo se Ed, lo se tenemos que implementar una forma de seguridad nueva pero de eso hablaremos más tarde.-dijo Sam mirando a Ed y a Jas. Llegamos al estadio y esta vez la camioneta acceso hasta el estacionamiento del staff así que no hubo complicaciones de ningún tipo entramos al backstage y lucia diferente.

-Mandamos a arreglarlo, ponerle unas modificaciones, solo son cosas que usaran los bebes es para que estén más cómodos además su seguridad es lo más importante.- dijo Jasper haciéndonos pasar a Bella, a Matt, a Dom y a mí, cerró la puerta Ed detrás de todos nosotros, Jas y Ed comenzaron a mostrarnos la nuevas cosas que había, tenía dos corrales llenos de mantas y peluches, también había un estante que tenía mucha ropa, toallitas húmedas, lociones, peines, gorras, lentes de sol para niños, cremas y demás cosas de tocador para niños, un mini refri donde había jugos, agua especial para bebes, leche y había algunos alimentos, también estaban dos carros uno rojo y uno negro jaguares en miniatura, además de un estante con juguetes de acción, pelotas y muchas cosas, los niños se lanzaron sobre de ellas y comenzaron a jugar con Emmett y Rose que ya estaban ahí esperándonos.

-Vamos Jasper, no quiero que lo consientas demasiado que yo no le puedo darle todo esto y no quiero que se acostumbre por que no siempre podrás dárselo.-le dije mirándolo con enfado.

-Siempre le daré lo que él me pida para eso trabajo… pero siempre tendrá condiciones sabes que para los ingleses la disciplina es muy importante pero no le he dado un regalo jamás de su cumpleaños ni nada.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos Alice tiene razón, jamás habían podido darles un regalo déjalo que lo haga ahora además a Dominic le fascina.- me dijo Rose

-Dominic y Matt, den las gracias.- se escuchó la voz de Bella y la mía al mismo tiempo pronunciar, lo cual hizo que todos rieran.

-Gracias.- dijeron los niños, después de unos 15 minutos salimos todos a ver el ensayo mientras los niños jugaban, dio la una de la tarde y seguíamos ahí metidas ya nos habíamos acabado las cocas light y los cigarrillos, los niños ya tenían hambre y The Rocket Baby Dolls tenía muchas cosas que arreglar para el concierto.

-Hey Sam vamos a comer algo danos media hora y regresaremos a acabar de ensayar y de preparar el escenario.- dijo Emmett tocándose el estómago. Pararon todo y bajaron, entramos al backstage y ya nos esperaba un buen zumo de comida, crepas, tapas españolas, jugo, fruta, agua, de todo un poco, los niños comieron muy poco y pidieron leche iban a tomar su siesta de las dos de la tarde, entre Bella y yo no comimos nada pues los bebes nos absorbieron tiempo para darles de comer y además los tuvimos que cambiar porque estaban sucios de todos lados mientras que Jasper, Edward y Emmett hablaban de cosas del escenario luces, ubicación, setlist, plataformas, acordes, etc., cosas que nosotros apenas entendíamos, preparamos los biberones y se los comenzábamos a dar.

-Dejarme hacerlo.- me dijo Jasper quitándome a Dominic de los brazos.- yo lo duermo para que tu comas algo.- me dijo cediéndome el lugar donde estaba sentado.

-Gracias.- tome una crepa y solo al picotee porque no tenía hambre no debía de haberla agarrado pero Jasper se iba a poner como loco si no me veía con comida en la mano.- chicos les podemos dejar a los niños, vamos a salir.- les dije a los tres y los tres abrieron los ojos como platos

-¿A dónde van a ir?- pregunto Edward.

-A dar una vuelta, chismoso.- le dijo Rose sacándole la lengua.

-Si claro que nos los pueden dejar solo que por favor tengan mucho cuidado y no se tarden.- dijo Jasper con cara de preocupación

-Mande a traer mi carro y regresaremos a las 7:00 aquí para después irnos al hotel mientras que ustedes acaban de arreglar lo del concierto de mañana.- dije mientras jugaba con mi comida.

-Ok se van con cuidado.-Edward le dijo especialmente a Bella mientras le quitaba a Matt de los brazos, nosotras nos paramos y salimos de ahí nos subimos a mi porche y emprendimos camino.

-¿A dónde vamos Alice?, conozco esa mirada que te traes entre manos.- me dijo Rose saltando en el asiento del copiloto.

-Bueno Rose, pensaste que te habías salvado pero mi locura está a flor de piel así que tú sabes que te amo eres mi hermana, por lo tanto sabes que es importante planear tu boda y todo lo adherido a ella.- le dije enarcando una ceja.- ¡vamos a planear tu boda!- le dije con tono excitado es que me encanta organizar todo tipo de eventos y la boda de Rose no sería la excepción.

-¡Oh!, Alice pensé que se te había olvidado, pensé que tendría que hacerlo todo sola pero que bueno confió en ti que todo será como tu creas que es mejor.- saltaba como Chinchilla en el asiento.

-Aquí deténganse, en este café es.- grito Bella desde su asiento trasero.

-Por dios Bella casi me matas de un susto, ya voy.- entramos al estacionamiento y bajamos nos sentamos en el balcón del café, pedimos servicio, saque mi libreta y anote lo más primordial la boda seria el 14 de Agosto en Hawái, no sería religiosa solo sería civil, seria en el atardecer, vestido teníamos que ir a buscarlo, la playa teníamos que buscar hotel o un lugar donde nos rentaran la playa y un montón de cosas que me ayudarían a buscar lo que Rose deseaba para su fiesta.

-Oye Rose nosotros ya lo sabemos pero no se ha hecho público entre la familia de Emmett y la tuya.- dijo Bella.

-Tienes razón Bella, esto no puede ser.- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si lo sé pero se los diremos el próximo mes en Mayo el 18, es que ellos tienen una semana libre entonces viajaremos a Inglaterra y pues tu sabes que mis papas felices de viajar a Inglaterra.- dijo Rose

-Bien entonces esto amerita que organice una fiesta para anunciar su compromiso.- dije ansiosa.

-No lo sé es que….- no le di tiempo de que terminara la frase.

-Nada todo se puede de eso me encargo yo si no dejare de llamarme Mary Alice Cullen.- las tres soltamos una carcajada, seguimos platicando de lo emocionante que era que Rose se casara.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Bella

-Las seis y media.- las tres hicimos cara de sorpresa y es que no sentimos el tiempo, pedimos la cuenta y salimos de ahí lo más rápido que pudimos, nos montamos en el porche y nos dirigíamos al estadio pero sonó el teléfono de Rose.

-Es Emmett.- dijo Rose y contesto de inmediato.- ¿Qué paso amor?- pregunto mordiéndose un labio, después de unos minutos colgó.- nos esperan en el Hotel ya están ahí, dicen que nos llamaron antes pero que nadie contesto, acabaron antes de lo esperado así que ya están en el Hotel.- dijo guardando su celular en su bolso. Di vuelta en u y nos dirigimos al Hotel.

**JASPERPOV.**

Ya era tarde y la chicas no aparecían además Dominic y Matthew ya estaban inquietos querían salir de ahí así que nos fuimos al hotel, era impresionante como los niños no se quejaban y soportaban el ajetreo. Llegamos al hotel y todo parecía relajado al menos pudimos entrar esta vez bien sin ningún impedimento, solo unas cuantas fans con las que pudimos tomarnos unas fotos y listo nos dejaron ir, subimos a los cuartos y Sam nos esperaba con dos señoritas no las presento eran jóvenes y no tenían idea de quienes éramos solo sabían que iban a trabajar para nosotros, Ed y yo sabíamos que no era lo correcto dejar a los niños solos con alguien y mucho menos cuando estábamos nosotros para cuidarlos pero necesitábamos estar a solas con Alice y con Bella en estos momento era decisivo así que contratamos unas niñeras para que nosotros podamos salir a donde queramos, las chicas no lo sabían así que se los diríamos cuando llegaran pero nosotros nos encargaríamos de que Dominic y Matt estuvieran listos cuando ellas llegaran para quedarse con las niñeras, estarían cenados y puestos en pijama viendo una película y así fue ellas llegaron y los niños estaban acabando la cena e iban a ver Toy Story, así que ellas aceptaron y nos metimos a arreglar cada uno a su habitación Alice se arregló en el baño y yo fuera de la habitación, me puse unos jeans negros más formales, zapatos, camisa negra con rayas blancas, mi chamara y ya estaba listo no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan formal además Alice me conocía y no trataba de impresionarla con mi forma de vestir si no de actuar, estaba sumamente nervioso como si fuera la primera vez que la llevaría cenar, no lo entendía pero me perfume y me dispuse a esperarla en el sillón de la habitación, salió y me puse más nervioso al ver lo hermosa que se veía y tampoco se había tardado mucho en arreglarse era rápida y no se tardaba mucho era una de las cualidades que amaba de ella, salió con un vestido corto arriba muy arriba de la rodilla pegado al cuerpo, dejaba ver sus hombros, sin escote al frente, pero al dar una vuelta al frente de mi dejo ver el descote que llevaba en la espalda hasta la gloria, mi gloria, zapatos altos en color vino y llevaba el pelo recogido parecía como si se hubiera hecho un mohicano, se pintó de negro los ojos y labios rojos se veía espectacular, la amo lo sabía y me seguía causando más sensaciones de las que antes causaba era la misma pero más madura algo en ella me hacía desearla más, ella es la mujer para mí lo sabía desde que la mire a los ojos por la primera vez, es todo lo que necesito, la madre de mi hijo, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante, mi alma mi vida.

-¿Lista para irnos?- le dije acercándome a ella y besándole la mejilla, asintió tomo su bolso y salimos de ahí, bajamos por la parte trasera del estacionamiento donde nadie nos viera para que no nos tacaran de nuevo, nos fuimos en el auto de Alice pero yo maneje debido a que ella no sabía dónde íbamos. Llegamos "El Beso", uno de nuestros restaurantes favoritos que habíamos visitado la última vez que estuvimos juntos, ella se sorprendió al ver que lo recordaba, entramos y ya estaban listas las reservaciones, la llevaba de la mano y a veces de cintura quería gritar que era mía, que ella me había elegido para estar con ella.

-Gracias.- me dijo mientras me sentaba frente de ella.

-No Alice no tienes que agradecerlo, te mereces esto y más, además no he olvidado este lugar contigo.- le dije mientras le alcanzaba la mano que tenía descansando sobre la mesa. Ordenamos unos tragos, vino en especial, comimos pero bebimos de mas, me sentía algo mareado cuando salimos de ahí pero no demasiado como para manejar, nos dirigimos al hotel pero no entramos a la misma habitación entro ella primero,

-¿Alice, jamás te vas a volver a ir verdad?- dije apretando su cabeza contra mi pecho.

-No, no me iré jamás si tu no me dejas ir, si hacemos las cosas bien estaremos juntos por siempre, ¿Dime quieres hacer las cosas bien?

-Si lo haremos bien, siempre hemos podido hacerlo, siempre debimos de haber estado juntos, fue mi error haberme ido pero no otro error más me di cuenta que si tú no estás no puedo vivir.- le dije mientras le besaba la frente y baje por su nariz me detuve en su boca. Recordé que cuando estaba deprimido sin ella había leído como unas diez veces Romeo y Julieta.

-"Mis labios peregrinos ruborizados, quisiera hacer penitencia con un dulce beso, deja que los labios hagan como las palmas no conviertas fe en desesperación, quieta mientras recojo el efecto de mi oración".- le dije respirando cerca de sus labios para que ella respirara mi aire, me acerque lento a sus labios y los tome estaban cálidos y dulces, suaves y me sabían a gloria, la bese suave lo disfrutaba.

-"Así quedan mis labios limpios de pecado por los tuyos".- le dije sosteniéndola de la cintura.

-"entonces mis labios tienen ahora el pecado".- me respondió siguiéndome el hilo de la historia y me miraba a los ojos.

-"pecado de los míos, me reprochas con dulzura, entonces devuélveme mi pecado".- dije esto y nuestros labios se volvieron a fundir, calientes, imparables subía el calor en mí, mi piel se comenzaba a enloquecer por sentir la suya.

-Besas como un maestro.- me dijo esto mientras yo comenzaba a besar su mejilla, cuello, hombro. Me quito la chamarra y la dejo caer en el suelo, se alejó de mí y se sacó los zapatos al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los pasadores del cabello y caminaba hacia el borde de la cama, yo me dirigí hacia ella me quite los zapatos y el cinturón, sentía como sus ojos ardían y que los míos quemaban su piel, sentí una sed incontrolable por su boca así que la volví a besar, comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa y beso mi piel desnuda, el contacto de sus labios me hiso erizarme por toda la columna, mis manos impacientes por sentir su piel se movieron ágil mente y la despojaron de ese vestido negro, ella desabrocho mi pantalón y me lo quito al igual que mis calcetines, sus suaves manos recorrieron mi espalda, mi estómago hombros, la vi solo llevaba la ropa interior de color vino.

-Romeo, enfermo de amor, canta una serenata callejero, deprimiendo a todo el mundo con su canción de amor. Encuentra una farola apropiada, sale de las sombras y dice algo así como: "¿Qué hay de nosotros, nena?".- era la letra de una canción que le había escrito se la decía mientras ella se recostaba en la cama.

-Julieta dice: "¡Ah! ¡Es Romeo!, casi me matas del susto" Él, bajo la ventana. Ella canta "¡Laralá! Mi chico ha vuelto" No deberías venir por aquí, despertando a la gente con tus canciones. De todos modos, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?- dije pero yo ya estaba sobre de ella acariciando sus manos, brazos, la bese para que sintiera mi calor y se contagiara más quería embriagarla más de lo que ya estábamos con el vino. Le quite la última ropa que estorbaba, y ella se pegó su cuerpo desnudo al mío, yo estaba que reventaba, no me torturo más y bajo mis bóxer,

Cuando hacíamos el amor solías llorar, Te decía: "Te quiero como a las estrellas del firmamento. Te querré hasta la muerte" Hay un lugar para nosotros, ya conoces la canción.- le dije mientras entraba en ella, gimió en mi oído y comenzó a moverse para mi placer, que bien se sentía que bien lo hacía, me lo hace con amor no entiendo como ella se puede ir con otro, yo también lo hago con amor más que otro podría hacérselo, pero quería dejar de pensar en eso solo quería saber que seguía siendo mía como siempre. Gemía y decía mi nombre en mi oído con placer lo cual me hizo acelerar mi ritmo pronto sentí como llegaba a mi clímax, lo cual me hizo gritar su nombre ella llego unos segundos después.

- No se hablar como lo hacen en TV y no se hacer una canción de amor como se debería hacer. No lo puedo hacer todo, pero haría cualquier cosa por ti. No puedo hacer nada excepto estar enamorado de ti.- continúe cantándole la canción mientras la miraba a los ojos y me mantenía dentro de ella, era cálido podía quedarme así una eternidad.- Todo lo que hago es extrañarte, y a la forma como estábamos juntos. Todo lo que hago es mantener el latido y las malas compañías. Todo lo que hago es besarte a través de los versos de un poema. Alice, haría las estrellas contigo en cualquier momento.- le dije mientras salía de ella y la acomoda en mi pecho para descansar y recuperar nuestras respiraciones, comencé a acariciar su cabello para después escuchar.- Te amo.- solo esa palabra necesitaba oírla para darme fuerzas para sentir que era mía de nuevo.

**BELLAPOV.**

Después de que llegamos de planear la boda de Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Edward nos esperaban en el hotel, para mi sorpresa Edward me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa aunque eso implicara dejar a Matt con una niñera, me dijo que iríamos a un lugar especial por lo que decidí vestirme diferente no con mi outfit despreocupado de siempre, me puse un vestido rojo que por pura casualidad llevaba entre mis cosas, era muy pegado y se amarraba en la espalda dejando ver el escote, me llegaba arriba de la rodilla en realidad solo tapaba lo necesario, alacié mi cabello y me maquille un poco más que de costumbre, cuando salí encontré a Edward enfundado en un traje color negro y una camisa del mismo color, era la provocación autentica esa imagen suya siempre tan despreocupada pero a la vez tan madura, era la que me hacía estar en las nubes cada vez que sus hermosos ojos azules se encontraban con mis ojos.

-Te ves hermosa Bella.-me dijo tomándome de la mano solo para besármela.

-Gracias.-sonreí en respuesta y salimos de la habitación, en el estacionamiento estaba el volvo plateado en el que llegamos esta mañana, Edward como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta para poder subir al auto, manejo muy poco tiempo y llegamos a Central Park me confundí cuando me di cuenta que el auto se estacionaba, Edward se giró para verme y me toco la mejilla con un dedo.

-Recuerdas que aquí fue donde nos despedimos hace tres años?.-asentí y los recuerdos dolorosos llegaron a mi mente.-Bella quiero que este sea el lugar, en donde nos volvamos a encontrar.-me dijo y bajo del auto, me quede ahí confundida por lo último que me dijo, abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar, me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia el centro del parque, en donde había una mesa con velas y dos sillas, no dije nada pero sentí que mi aliento se quedaba atorado en mi garganta.

-Te gusta?.-me pregunto mirándome fijamente, yo solo pude asentir.-Todo esto es para ti Bella, te mereces esto, te mereces el mundo entero.-me dijo y se dirigió a la silla que acomodo para que yo me sentara, y después él se sentó frente a mí.

-Edward no sé qué decir esto es tan…impresionante.-mis palabras salieron tan sinceras de mi boca.

-No tienes que decir nada, solo necesito que sepas que para mí no hay nadie mejor que tú, nada podrá cambiar lo que siento por ti, el tiempo nada lo cambiara, solo tal vez el amor crezca pero el sentimiento es el mismo te necesito Bella, quiero que estemos juntos, dame una oportunidad, sé que te falle lo sé y no sabes cómo me arrepiento pero es que no puedo…simplemente no puedo Bella te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir.-me dijo todo de un solo golpe mirándome fijamente y eso me desarmo.

-Edward yo te sigo amando, pero crees que esto funcionara? Dímelo ahora porque si crees que será así yo confió en ti y créeme que pondré todo de mi parte para que esto funcione pero se sinceró, crees que las heridas que ambos tenemos sanaran con tan solo darnos una nueva oportunidad?.-le pregunte y es que necesitaba saberlo.

-Claro mi amor, claro que funcionara esas heridas será como si nunca hubieran existido.-me lo dijo tan seguro que se lo creí como siempre.

-Edward enserio quiero estar contigo.-le dije tomándolo de la mano

-Tanto como yo contigo Bella, te necesito en realidad los necesito.-me dijo y en menos de un segundo ya lo tenía frente a mí, besándome no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero de la nada me levante y comenzamos a caminar por el parque, observando todo era absolutamente tranquilo, decidimos que era momento de regresar al hotel, llegamos a la suite y mi hijo ya estaba dormido junto con Dom y las dos niñeras en la que es recamara de Jasper. Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia nuestra recamara, y ahí me puse cómoda, me puse una playera y short tome mis cigarrillos y después me dirigí a la sala solo para salir al balcón, Edward estaba en el baño, así que decidí encender mi cigarrillo y con esto ponerme a pensar si esto que estaba haciendo estaba bien, si no me afectaría más o si no nos separaría más, sus manos tersas rodearon mi cintura por atrás, lo sentí besarme la espalda y después ponerme una hoja entre las manos.

-Es para ti.-volvió a besar mi espalda y yo leí lo que tenía entre las manos mientras fumaba mi cigarrillo, era la letra de una canción.

**Guiding Light**

**Pure Hearts and stumble**

**In my hands they crumble**

**And fragile and stripped to the core**

**I can't hurt you anymore**

**Loved by numbers**

**You loosing, life's wonder**

**And touch like strangers detached**

**I can feel you anymore**

**And sunshine, trapped in our hearts**

**It could rise again, but I'm lost**

**And crushed**

**I'm cold and confused with no guiding light left inside**

**You were guiding, light**

**Wooohooo WOAH**

**Hooooooo, Hooooooooo, Mhoooooo, Haaaaaaaaa**

**And come from and won't come befouled I still reach for you**

**But I'm lost and I'm crushed**

**I'm cold and confused but not guiding light**

**You're my guiding, light.**

**You're my guiding, light.**

**There is no guiding, light left inside.**

**There's no guiding light in us.**

Cuando la termine de leer la emoción me embargo por completo, era una canción hermosa, me gire y lo bese y así comenzó todo el me tomo de la cintura y me levanto un poco, yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, me llevo de regreso a la habitación cargando, él se puso entre mis piernas y me comenzó a besar, en cada parte de mi cuerpo, cada vez que dejaba un beso me decía un "Te amo", no se en cuanto tiempo nos despojamos de toda la ropa pero pronto el se encontraba en mi entrada, y mientras entraba en mi me decía.

-Te amo tanto que duele Bella, te amo más que a mi vida nada, ni nadie te querrá más que yo en toda una vida.- no dije nada en respuesta y me moví, el gimió contra mi cuello y yo jalaba sus cabellos, para buscar su boca y besarla mientras nos movíamos a un ritmo acompasado, los dos jadeábamos y yo pedía mas pero esta vez el solo se movía lento, pero delicioso haciendo que cuando llegara a mi clímax tocara el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Salió de mí y me atrajo hacia su pecho y besarme en la frente.

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerte, gracias por hacerme el regalo más grande del mundo, gracias por todo.-me dijo contra mi mejilla.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, si lo pudiera volver a hacer lo haría con gusto, haría lo que sea por ti.-me gire para besarlo.

-Te amo.-me dijo aun contra mis labios.

-Tanto como yo a ti.-le sonreí y me recosté sobre su pecho solo para quedarme profundamente dormida con Unintended como fondo.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa lo prometido es deuda

aqi el nuevo capi esta como qe medio

meloso no se desesperen!! ya pasara

todo lo qe me han pedido lo juro y creanme

a las qe odian a Gianna y a Jane las van a

odiar mil veces mas!! jajajaja si bueno espero

qe lo disfruten no todos los capis seran tan melosos

y ahi esta un lemmon para qe no diwan jajaja, aqi hay ALICE Y JASPERPOV.

creacion de mi fabulosa y adorada Beta Irais a la cual adoro denle las gracias.

Dejenme saber qe les parecio Quejitas y Sugerencias

con su respectivo review qe ahora si me soprende como llegan gracias

!Karii!


	11. cuando crees que todo es perfecto

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, la banda de la que hablo es MUSE, las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

* * *

**Cuando crees que todo es perfecto.**

**JASPERPOV.**

El estúpido sonido de mi celular me despertó lo tome de inmediato para no despertar a Alice quien carajo me llamaba estaba adormilado así que solo conteste sin mirar en la pantalla.

-Bueno.- dije sin ninguna expresión en la voz, mire como Alice solo cambio de posición para seguir durmiendo.

-Jasper James Howard, ¿quisieras explicarme como es que tengo un nieto y no te dignaste en avisarme si no es que me vengo enterándome por la televisora?- mierda los ojos salieron de orbita y regresaron, mi corazón latió con rapidez era mi padre, como carajo se me había olvidado decirle el sabia lo de Alice porque era un amigo para mi en el cual confiaba y podía contar todos mis secretos pero con esto si me había olvidado por completo y digo es que un hijo no pasa desapercibido.

-Papá.- trague en seco.- es que todo a pasado tan rápido, perdón además es tan nuevo para mi, no se que decirte mas que perdón y claro que te lo iba a decir.- espere respuesta con los ojos cerrados.

-Nos debiste de haber llamado a tu madre y a mi casi nos da un paro cuando nos enteramos, los padres de Edward también nos llamaron para ver si nosotros sabíamos algo, pero esta bien.- suspiro.- nos da mucho gusto verte feliz se te notaba la felicidad salía por el televisor tenia mucho tiempo que no te veíamos así, como miras a tu hijo y como miras a esa chica de la que tanto hemos hablado, felicidades hijo.- una gran sonrisa de coloco en mi rostro, estaba recibiendo una felicitación de una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y eso me hacia sentirme bien

-Papá tenemos que hablar de esto pronto pero ahora son las cuatro de la mañana, no podemos hablar de esto en otro momento.- se que en Londres deberían de ser como las diez de la mañana pero en América eran las cuatro de mañana y yo estaba en mi segundo sueño

-Si hijo tienes razón.- era la voz de mi madre.- Cuando vendrás, más bien cuando vendrán me muero por conocer a mi nieto.- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-No lo se ma, supongo que cuando tengamos el mes de vacaciones, después de ir a México.- le dije cayendo de nuevo en la cama.

-Ok, Jasper pero por favor mantente mas en contacto, mándanos fotos y háblale de nosotros, te queremos.- termino mi madre.

-Adiós, yo también los quiero.- ellos respondieron con un "adiós" coordinado y colgamos, Alice se giro así a mi y se acurruco en mi pecho y seguimos durmiendo.

Mire el reloj de mi celular solo dormí media hora y Alice seguía acurrucada en mi pecho la tome entre mis brazos y la apreté suavemente contra mi, la amaba demasiado para este mundo terrenal solo espero que ella me siga correspondiendo, hoy se lo pediré quiero seguir adelante con esto. Recordé que mis padres me habían llamado en la madrugada, si ellos sabían entonces Jane también lo sabría pero ella no me ha llamado espero y no se le ocurra le deje en claro que no quería que me telefoneara, no me preocupaba lo que ella pensara ni nada si no de lo que fuera capaz de hacer aunque no iba a dejar que nadie lastimara a Alice ni a mi hijo, además no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino de se feliz, pero lo que si me preocupaba en verdad era haber herido los sentimientos de mis padres al no habérselos contado sabiendo lo importante que es en mi familia el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro además a mi padre no le ocultaba nada el me había visto sufrir cuando regrese a Inglaterra por Alice siempre me aconsejo de que no estuviera con Jane por que no estaba listo pero no le hice caso en nada, ¿por que? Por idiota.

Los labios tibios de Alice besaron mi piel desnuda y eso me hizo regresar de mis pensamientos-¿Cómo estas hoy?- pregunte mientras ponía su rostro frente al mío.

-Muy bien por que hoy desperté en tus brazos.- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi nariz con su dedo índice.

-Mmm eso me parece muy bien señorita a mi también me alegra despertar entre los suyos, pero mas me agradaría confirmar de lo que hablamos ayer.- la mire a los ojos y ella pareció algo confundida.

-¿De que?

-¿Pues si vamos a volver juntos?- acaricie su mejilla

-Estamos a prueba si no mal recuerdo, quiero que sepas que los dos tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo troyano para lograr nuestro objetivo aunque no creo que sea tan difícil pues Te amo y cuando amas a alguien perdonas y olvidas.- enterró su rostro en mi pecho como si lo ocultara de algo.

-Vamos Alice estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas, es mas sin que me lo pidas se lo que tengo que hacer se muy bien cuales son tus condiciones y no son sacrificios para mi son las cosas que yo quiero hacer porque te amo para mi será todo un placer.- dije acariciando su hombro, me respondió con un beso que poso sobre mis labios y yo lo recibí mas que contento, comenzó a intensificar el beso y me dejaba sin respiración comenzaba a rosar con la yema de sus demos todo mi cuerpo y eso definitivamente me hacia perder el control.

-Quiero comenzar ahora.-me susurro en el oído y comenzó a besar mi cuello, la tome de la cintura y la pegue contra mi cuerpo, comencé a besar cada parte de su anatomía sin dejar nada por recorrer quería que cada poro gritara que yo estuve ahí y quería que ella supiera por el resto de sus días que toda su piel y su alma eran mías, ella acaricio mis caderas y bajo asta que sintió lo que estaba provocando en mi, la detuve y de un giro la coloque debajo de mi, ella lo había hecho anoche ahora me tocaba hacerlo a mi, entre en ella, soltó un gemido suave y lento cerca de mi oído.

-yo moriría por ti, yo daría todo por ti, yo sentiría dolor por ti.- me dijo con susurros en mi oído y la respiración entre cortada, gemía en mi oído entre cada oración que soltaba, yo me movía lento y todo esto era placentero la tenia abrazada tan fuerte a mi que parecía que la quería fundir con migo no me despegue de ella ni un segundo, sentí como llegaba a mi clímax, ella presiono y deslizo las yemas de sus dedos contra mi espalda, termine jadeando tratando de controlar mi respiración con mi rostro enterrado en su pecho, nos quedamos así unos segundos.

-Alice ¿Por que yo?, por que me escogiste a mi, entre tantos hombres ¿porque me amas?- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-Por que solo tú eres capaz de disfrazarte de cosas raras y salir a la calle.- me dijo soltando una risa a la cual yo me le uní.- No se Jasper es difícil de explicar lo que tenemos, te amo por ser tu, todo en ti me fascina asta tus defectos, como el ser distraído no podría pedirte que cambies nada en tu forma de ser, tus manías me encantan, físicamente me gusta tu sonrisa y tu boca, pero me gusta mas como me tratas como eres con migo te amo por que me amas y creo que debemos de aprovechar esto por que no muchas personas pueden estar con el amor de su vida.- me dijo acariciándome los labios.

-Si, tienes razón te amo gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar en tu vida, ahora que estoy con tigo puedo decir que vivo de nuevo por que todo este tiempo que estuve sin ti pensé que jamás volvería a amar a otra persona.- la bese y ella me dedico una gran sonrisa, mi celular nos interrumpió o as bien Edward que llamaba para decirme que Dominic estaba de pie y quería vera a su mamá, recordé que lo extrañaba y que me moría por ver a mi hijo así que sin mas que pensar colgué Alice se cambio al igual que yo y nos dirigimos a la suite.

**EDWARDPOV.**

Me desperté demasiado temprano, incluso antes que Bella mire el reloj y eran apenas las 7:30am pero hoy teníamos un día demasiado activo por el concierto, era la segunda fecha pero, era demasiado importante porque mi hijo y mi Bella estarían conmigo, me sentía feliz y emocionado no como en el primer concierto que prácticamente me arrastraba, Bella estaba profundamente dormida y aferrada a mi pecho, acaricie su espalda con un dedo delineando la columna vertebral que era visible, se removió un poco y pensé que despertaría pero no fue así solo se acomodó un poco más en mi pecho y volvió a respirar acompasadamente un minuto después, así que seguí observándola dormir, mi celular sonó de nuevo y casi con un gruñido lo tome para ver que era una llamada de la persona con quien menos quería hablar en este momento.

-Hola.-conteste de mala gana

-Edward.-grito la voz al otro lado.-hasta que te dignas en responder.

-Ummm…aquí acaba de amanecer.-le gruñí más de lo que le dije

-Como sea Edward tenemos que hablar.-me exigió

-De hecho sí, tenemos que hablar y eso será cuando te vea por lo pronto déjame tranquilo ¿quieres?-le exigí

-Te dejare tranquilo querido, no te preocupes.-me dijo y colgó.

No sé qué había querido decir con eso pero definitivamente no me importaba, sentí un beso en mi pecho y automáticamente sonreí y lo de la estúpida llamada se me olvido al instante.

-Buenos días amor.-le dije agachándome para besarla.

-Buenos días.-dijo perezosamente

-¿Que tal dormiste?-le pregunte acariciándole la espalda.

-De maravilla, tenía años que no dormía tan bien.-me dijo sonriente.-en realidad tres años que no dormía tan bien.- se comenzó a estirar y me dejo ver su torso desnudo, mi cuerpo casi reacciono al instante, ella sonrió y se levantó de la cama dejándome un poco frustrado.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Matt.-me dijo buscando su ropa y poniéndose lo que iba encontrando

-De acuerdo vamos a ver a los niños.-me levante de la cama, tome mi ropa y ella sonrió.

-¿Sabes que acabo de recordar?- me pregunto saltando hasta llegar frente a mí, yo negué con la cabeza.-Pues que antes amaba usar tu ropa.-me dio un pequeño beso y yo sonreí.

-Sabes que aun la puedes usar.-ella negó con la cabeza como niña pequeña

-No ya no, ahora ya soy toda una mujer madura.-sonrió y salió de la habitación, inmediatamente yo salí tras ella, llegamos a la sala y ya estaban Dominic y Matt sentados viendo la televisión algún programa extraño de cuatro tipos que cantaban, mire con horror el programa y mi hijo llego corriendo hasta a mí.

-Papi!.-me dijo emocionado, lo tome en brazos y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola príncipe.-lo salude.- ¿como amaneciste?

-Bien papi!-me abrazo muy cariñoso y Bella enarco las cejas esperando que Matt la saludara.

-Que para tu madre no hay un beso?.-le dijo con exagerado sentimiento, Matt se lanzó de mis brazos a los de Bella.

-Mami! Te quiero.-dijo Matt besando la mejilla de Bella que inmediatamente sonrió.

-Y yo a ti enano.-lo dejo en el suelo y fue a abrazar a Dominic, en ese momento me pude dar cuenta que Bella adoraba a Dom y que lo veía como si fuera su hijo, yo también me acerque a saludar a mi pequeño sobrino.

-Tía Bella y mi mami?.-pregunto Dominic haciendo un puchero.

-Umm….ya no tarda tuvo que salir con tu papi pero ahorita viene.- le dio un beso en la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

-Podrías llamar a Jasper y a Alice.-yo la bese y asentí, fui a la recamara y tome mi celular rápidamente marque el número de Jasper.

-Hey Jas.-le dije en cuanto contesto

-Que sucede Edward?:-me pregunto con voz adormilada

-Dominic.-fue lo único que le dije para que despertara

-Demonios Ed gracias por despertarme vamos para haya.-me dijo y colgó inmediatamente, salí de nuevo para ver a Bella con los niños y en ese momento me dieron unas ganas increíbles de verla así siempre. Me senté a su lado y los cuatro nos pusimos a ver el horrible programa que los niños veían, Bella tenía la misma cara de sufrimiento que yo, así que sin previo aviso cambie de canal y en el siguiente estaba nuestra conferencia de prensa. Mi cara cambio de horror a sorpresa porque era un canal inglés, Bella frunció el ceño y se levantó del sillón, yo me quede viendo lo que decían sobre nosotros. **"The Rocket Baby Dolls una de las bandas predilectas de los jóvenes en nuestro país, ha decepcionado a unas cuantas miles de fans al anunciar la existencia de sus hijos y su próxima boda, solo esperamos que esto no les traiga futuras repercusiones en su carrera". **No termine de ver lo que decían simplemente cambie de canal al que los niños veían originalmente y me levante, Bella estaba en el balcón fumando como siempre lo hacía, abrí la puerta corrediza y salí con ella que estaba con medio cuerpo colgando sobre la barandilla.

-No pensaras suicidarte?.-le dije tomándola de la cintura y poniendo mi barbilla en su hombro.

-Suicidarme? Como se te ocurre que dejaría a Matt solito?.-me dijo girándose para quedar frente a mi.

-Solito? Ósea que su padre no cuenta?.-enarque una ceja

-Si pero no es lo mismo.-me beso dulcemente y aunque su boca sabia a cigarro, amaba su sabor introduje mi lengua en su boca y ella gimió, lo que mando una corriente eléctrica sobre mi cuerpo, y el beso dulce se esfumo se volvió ferozmente apasionado, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, la pegue más contra mi cuerpo, ella de la nada se separó con una sonrisita sínica en su rostro.

-Edward no empieces.-me dijo girándose de nuevo.-te puedo quemar con el cigarro.-me deje caer en el sillón frustrado.-Además están los niños, no seas sucio.- me comencé a reír por su comentario.

-Así que el sucio soy yo?.-estire mis brazos para atraerla hacia mí, ella tropezó y cayó en mis piernas, los dos nos comenzamos a reír y en ese momento tan divertido entro Alice.

-Hola!.-nos saludo

-Hey Alice.-salude y Bella se levantó de mis piernas.

-Hola mi vida.-Bella abrazo a Alice y ella le correspondió el abrazo algo confundida

- Hola my Little pumpkin.-le beso la mejilla.-y ese entusiasmo a que se debe?.- pregunto moviendo la cejas sugestivamente.

-Que te importa chismosa.-Bella la alejo de ella y las dos comenzaron a reír, en ese momento se escuchó el grito divertido de uno de los niños y los tres entramos en la suite, ya estaba Emmett y Rose también, Emmett le hacía cosquillas a Matt, mientras Jasper lanzaba en el aire a Dominic.

- Jasper lo vas tirar.-le dijo Alice muy nerviosa

-Tranquila, no le va a pasar nada.-se quejo Jasper y siguió jugando con su hijo, Matt que estaba con Emmett quiso empezar a jugar luchas con el y yo intervine.

-Tranquilo campeón que no ves que si le pasa algo a tu tío Emmett, tu tía Rose se va a enojar.-Matt frunció el ceño y se me lanzo a mí para comenzar a jugar, Bella nos veía divertida y entonces mi estúpido celular nos volvió a interrumpir, mire el identificador de llamadas y era mi papá, trague en seco, conteste inmediatamente y Bella tomo a Matt para que se tranquilizara.

-Hola papá.-salude nervioso

-Edward Anthony Bellamy.-me respondió enojado.-cuando me pensabas avisar que tienes un hijo, es más cuando me pensabas decir que estabas en E.U no sé nada de ti y lo primero que veo cuando prendo la televisión es que tienes un hijo, que demonios te pasa.-me reclamo y se escuchaba demasiado enojado.

-Ummm.,. Bueno papá déjame explicarte, lo de Matt no lo sabía hasta que decidí regresar a E.U esto tiene unos días papá pero bueno si pensaba avisarte solo que no había tenido tiempo.-suspire tratando de explicarle y que mis palabras no se juntar unas con otras debido al nerviosismo.

-De acuerdo hijo te entiendo pero tienes que avisarle a tu madre está casi en una crisis nerviosa Edward es importante que hables con ella por favor, además quiero conocer a esa chica y a mi nieto.-me explico ahora más tranquilo

-Si papá tratare de ir en un mes quizá un poco más, pero iremos los tres.-le dije

-Y que sucederá con tu prometida, ella está de acuerdo con lo de tu hijo?.- pregunto curioso

-Papá ahora mi futura esposa es Isabella Swan la madre de mi hijo y el amor de mi vida, si Gianna está de acuerdo o no con mi hijo no me interesa además de todo, en el momento en que mi Matt entro en mi vida y regrese con Isabella, ella dejo de ser mi prometida solo falta concretarlo, la verdad es que no tengo algo más que agregar a con respecto a mi relación con Gianna papá simplemente todo se acabó.-mi padre suspiro

-De acuerdo hijo si eso es lo que quieres está bien, ahora me tengo que ir comunícate con tu madre y tus hermanos que están esperando una explicación.-rodee los ojos y suspire enojado.

-Si yo me comunico más tarde hoy tengo concierto y estaré ocupado, adiós.- me despedí de el

-Adiós hijo cuídate.-se despidió y colgó, mire a Bella que tenía la mirada puesta en mí y me veía confundida.

-Que sucede?.-me pregunto preocupada

-Nada.-le sonreí y me acerque a ella para besarla.-Todo está bien no te preocupes.- Bella me miro con el ceño fruncido pero al final rodo los ojos y asintió.

-Ok te creeré.-se encogió de hombros y se fue con Alice.

-Que vamos a desayunar?.-pregunto Rose

-Podemos pedir algo aquí.-dijo Emmett dándole un beso en la frente. no salir porque afuera hay toda una jauría de fotógrafos, mi paciencia esta llegando al limite.

-Si lo se también la de nosotros, tenemos que hablar con Sam para que haga algo o enserio los mandare a la fregada a todos, aunque en eso se vayan algunos fans.-les dije

-Si creo que será lo mejor.-dijo Jasper.-aunque no me gusta la idea de que los fans se vean afectados por los fotógrafos me estresa la idea.-hiso cara de enojo y nosotros solo negamos con la cabeza porque tampoco nos gustaba la idea de que se vieran afectados por algo así.

-Edward porque no mejor bajamos al restaurante de aquí?.-dijo Bella abrazándome y tratando de cambiar de tema para aligerar el ambiente.

-Si eso seria genial detesto estar siempre encerrada.-dijo Alice llegando hasta Jas.

-Bueno pues entonces bajamos a desayunar en 10 minutos.-les dije y ellos asintieron cada uno entro en su habitación para cambiarse, Bella rápidamente tomo a su maleta y saco una camiseta color rojo con rayas blancas, un pantalón rojo y unos tenis blancos que seria el atuendo de mi hijo, ella tomo un pantalón color blanco, con una playera de manga larga en color negro, una chamarra de piel en negro y converse, tomo a mi hijo y se dirigió al baño sin decirme nada, yo busque mi ropa y opte por unos jeans con una camisa color gris, y ya mas tarde buscaría algo para el concierto, le pediría ayuda a Bella, mas rápido de lo que pensé mi hijo y mi Bella ya estaban en la recamara Bella envuelta en su pijama y Matt en una toalla del hotel, del cabello de Bella aun escurrían gotas de agua, así que tome una toalla y me acerque a ella.

-Porque no te vistes y yo visto al niño?-le pregunte tomándole el cabello mojado.

-No, mejor metete a bañar tenemos 10 minutos.-me beso y la obedecí, sabia que me dejaba manipular fácilmente por ella pero no me importaba con tal de que siempre estuviera a mi lado, me metí en la ducha, sin detenerme realmente a relajarme con el agua como siempre lo hacia, solo lave mi cabello y mi cuerpo lo suficiente rápido como para salir en 4 minutos de la regadera, cuando salí me encontré con Bella y Matt completamente vestidos y Matt listo para salir de la habitación, Bella solo se estaba maquillando, tome mi ropa y de nuevo me metí en el baño, me vestí rápidamente e intente peinarme pero como siempre mi cabello no obedeció y quedo un poco despeinado, entre de nuevo en la habitación y Bella ya estaba lista y Matt también, salimos de la habitación, en la sala ya nos esperaban Rose y Emmett que como siempre compartían la escena mas acaramelada del momento, siempre juntos, siempre besándose, siempre abrazados o simplemente tomados de la mano, en cuanto nos vieron nos sonrieron.

-WoOw me sorprenden ustedes siempre eran los mas tardados.-se burlo Emmett

-Cállate!.-le dijo Bella enseñándole la lengua como antes lo hacia cada vez que se burlaba de ella. En ese momento Jasper, Alice y Dom salieron de su habitación y todos salimos de la suite, yo le mande un mensaje a Sam y a Paul para que vinieran a desayunar con nosotros, los dos me respondieron que nos esperarían en el restaurante, y en cuanto pisamos el lobby los flashes de las cámaras nos atacaron, trate de ignorarlos al fin y al cabo un día se cansarían no? Como sea rápidamente entramos en el restaurante en donde ya nos esperaban Sam y Paul que estaban platicando animadamente.

-Que hay chicos?-dijo Sam a modo de saludo, todos tomamos asiento, ahí estaban las dos sillitas para comer que eran de nuestros hijos.-Mande a que las trajeran, sabia que iban a venir estos dos mini rock Stars!.-nos explico Sam y todos comenzamos a reír por el comentario, en ese momento llegaron dos niñas bueno ni tan niñas eran como de la edad de Bella cuando la conocí.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER!.-grito una con desesperación.- SON THE ROCKET BABY DOLLS!

-EDWARD!.-grito la otra y yo sonreí amable como siempre.-me puedes dar tu autógrafo?.-le volví a sonreír y asentí, tome el libro que tenia entre las manos y se lo firme, mientras que la otra gritaba.

-Jasper! Oh Jasper.- y estaba completamente seguro que se le quería aventar a Jas.-te tomas una foto conmigo?.-Jas como siempre asintió y se tomo fotos el punto es que entre esas dos niñas y los tres perdimos 10 minutos, que deberíamos de estar aprovechando en desayunar y disfrutar, pero ni modo así las cosas siempre son. Después de esa escena pedimos nuestros desayunos y nos dedicamos a comer, Bella le daba de comer a Matt para que no se ensuciara, Alice hacia lo mismo con Dom, y ellas no podían desayunar bien, en realidad casi no desayunaban nada por estar con los niños, nuestro desayuno fue demasiado agradable, entre bromas de Paul y Sam sobre nosotros, risas y comentarios vergonzosos paso el tiempo. Como pudimos salimos del hotel, todos querían una foto con nosotros o de nosotros, nos subimos en la camioneta y nos dirigimos al backstage en donde probablemente estaríamos la mayor parte del día, junto con las chicas y los niños.

-Papi de nuevo vas a ensayar?.-me pregunto Matt frunciendo el ceño.

-No hijo.-le di un beso en la cabeza y el se fue a jugar con todo lo que ahora teníamos en el backstage acondicionado para ellos, fui hasta donde estaba Bella platicando con Alice muy animadamente y le tome de la cintura para besarle el hombro.

-Señorita, le puedo tomar prestada a su amiga por unos momentos.-Alice sonrió y rodo los ojos.

-Claro por mi llévatela.- sonrió y Bella entrecerró los ojos.

-Que buena amiga eh!.-se quejo y se giro para besarme.-Te encargo a Matt.-le grito a Rose sobre su hombro mientras yo la llevaba al escenario.

-Que hacemos aquí?.- me pregunto confundida caminando hacia mis guitarras, de pronto se detuvo y saco sus cigarrillos.

-Solo quería tener unos minutos contigo, al parecer voy a estar todo el día muy ocupado y no tendré demasiado tiempo para estar contigo.-le dije acercándome a ella.

-No te me acerques demasiado traigo cigarro ehh!.-me dijo alejándose

-Y? no m molesta.-le dije atrayéndola hacia mi.

-Hum…no me convences así que aléjate.- sonrió y se giro para correr.

-Bella en realidad te traje aquí porque quiero decirte algo.-Bella se paro en seco y asintió muy seria llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca.

-Quiero que cuando regrese de México viajen conmigo a Inglaterra.

**BELLAPOV.**

Saque todo el humo de golpe ¿quería que fuera a Inglaterra, era enserio?

-Que? Como a que tendría yo a Inglaterra?.-le pregunte confundida.

-A conocer a mis padres.-me dijo Edward demasiado tranquilo

-Por dios eso no es enserio o si?.-le pregunte nerviosamente

-Si es enserio.- respondió serio

-B-bueno Ed-Edward pero eso estará bien?.-le pregunte tartamudeando

-Claro es mi familia y deben de conocer al amor de mi vida y a la persona que me hace respirar todos los días.-me dijo como si fuera obvio

-Dios Ed eso será difícil, yo no soy nada a tu lado solo una estúpida grupi que se en redo contigo, pueden pensar mal de ti Ed, que ganas con eso solo que conozcan a Matt, el si pertenece a tu familia pero yo…-me corto la frase poniéndome un dedo sobre la boca.

-Bella entiende que tu también eres parte de mi, lo mas importante para mi.- me abrazo y me beso.-tienes que entenderlo.- después de eso bajamos al backstage, para organizarnos y salir a ensayar.

**Alicepov.**

-¿A donde vamos a ir mami?- me pregunto Dominic mientras le ataba sus agujetas de sus converse.

-Vamos a ir al ensayo con tu papá y lo veremos en el concierto tocar, te tienes que portar muy bien.- le dije besándole la frente y poniéndolo en el piso, el salió se dirigió a jugar con un pequeño tecladito que le había regalado Ed a mi sobrino pero por alguna razón que desconocía estaba en nuestra habitación.

Comencé a arreglarme, ya era tarde y Sam nos había llamado que teníamos una hora para estar listos, Jasper estaba en la regadera, me dirigí a mi maleta y comencé a sacar mi ropa después de pensarlo mucho y observarla, me decidí ponerme una falda negra corta, una camisa de cuadros como de leñador que últimamente me gustaba usar roja con azul y negro y mis converse de bota negros, me lave el rostro, lo humecte y me maquille como siempre, me recogí el poco cabellos que tenia en una pequeña cola alborotada, tome mi típica chamara de imitación cuerdo que conservaba desde hace tres años, hacia algo de frio aunque tal vez solo era mi imaginación por que vi salir a Jasper del baño con un pantalón amarillo y una palayera negra, con la misma facha de siempre pero se seguía viéndose irresistible, sexy y me ponía los pelos de punta, se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba siguiéndolo por toda la habitación me sonrió pícaramente y me tomo de la cintura y me abraza fuerte para plantarme un beso.

-Ya nos vamos, apúrense.- escuchamos que gritaba Emmett.

-Bien ya estamos listos.- dijo Jasper para después darme otra beso, Dominic se levanto y corrió con su papá, Jas lo abrazo y salieron los dos de la habitación, yo tome mi bolso y salí detrás de ellos. Ya estábamos todos listos para irnos, esta vez había asido mucho pero para salir del hotel lo único que llamo mi atención fue que Dominic parecía mas tranquilo como si ya se hubiera familiarizado con este ajetreo en cuento se dio cuenta de que los flashes se disparaban y que el tumulto venia así nosotros, el solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su papá y yo y Bella simplemente tapamos nuestros rostros de los flashes y subimos corriendo a las camionetas, pero Rose también parecía mas cómoda con esto ya y bueno pues es que ella no era tanto el centro de atención si no que toda la conmoción la causaban los hijos de los rocket baby dolls, llegamos al estadio y ahí estuvimos toda, la tarde, casi no vimos a Jas, Ed y Emmett, asta las 8 que nos encontraron a Bella leyendo, a Rose y a mi en el internet mandando correos, llamando y viendo lugares para la boda, florerías, pastelerías y muchas otras cosas y a los niños mas que dormidos, los tres llegaron con cara de agotamiento pidieron comida y cenaron como niños de hospicio, después se fueron a arreglarse para el concierto pues seria a las 11:00 y ya eran las 9:00, Sam les indico donde estaba la ropa que habían mandado esta mañana.

Los niños despertaron alrededor de las diez, cenaron, Bella y yo abrigamos a los dos niños les pusimos sus chamarras de cuero que les habíamos comprado y nos habíamos dispuesto todos a relajarnos pues todo estaba preparado y listo para la gran noche Edward pidió a toda la gente del staff, a Sam y gente del estadio que nos dejaran solos.

Jasper estaba sumamente inquieto se movía de un lado para otro y no soltaba sus batacas las agitaba y golpeaba en donde fuera, miraba para todos lados y cada 5 segundos se cambia de lugar, yo lo miraba y el de vez en cuando me sonreía pero el no me decía nada así que comenzó a desesperarme, se posiciono frente al espejo y enzima de la mesa que estaba ahí había dos pilas de vasos el comenzó a tocar en los vasos como si fuera la batería, estaba concentrado parecía que se estaba relajando por fin, pero Edward se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentado con Bella y Matt, puso a mi sobrino en los brazos de mi amiga y se dirigió silenciosamente asía Jasper, nos miro a Bella y a mi con ojos de Dr. Chiflado, se puso a espaldas de Jasper, inclino su cabeza asta su oído y grito.

-IDIOTA.- y comenzó a carcajearse, Jasper salto del susto pareció que había subido al techo lo había traspasado y había vuelto con los pelos de punta por el susto, cuando reacciono se paro y correteo a Ed por toda la habitación mientras este soltaba sus carcajadas a todo pulmón al igual que Bella, Rose y Emmett los niños solo miraron confundidos y soltaron unas risas con confusión.

-Idiota, un día de estos te voy a matar Edward.- le dijo Jasper después de haberlo torturado o tratar de torturarlo en el piso, se levanto muy indignado, se iba a volver a ir a su batería plástica pero lo mire y le hice una seña de que se sentara con Dom y con migo en el sillón, puso cara de enojado y se fue a sentar con nosotros lo abrase y pase mis piernas sobre las de el, lo abrace fuete y le di un beso en el cabello no me gustaba que se enojara por esas cosas, que eran para reírse.

-Es que este concierto me pone muy nervioso.

-¿Por qué?- dije mientras me recostaba y tomaba a Dominic en mis brazos y lo recostaba sobre mi pecho estaba cansado y seguía adormilado, le comencé a acariciar la espalda en forma de consuelo

-Es que ustedes están aquí, son importantes para mi además, esta Dominic ye s muy emocionante que las os personas que mas amas en todo el mundo vengan a verte hacer tu trabajo y te apoyen en lo que mas te gusta hacer.- dijo mientras recargaba su barbilla en mi rodilla y acariciaba mi pierna.

-Si es cierto, nos interesa mucho para nosotros es muy importante que estén con nosotros.- dijo Edward mirando en mi dirección. Bella y yo solo sonreímos.

-Ya, es hora.- dijo Sam entrando al backstage. Asentimos y ellos se prepararon tome a Dominic y le puse una gorra de frio negra con una calaverita enfrente bordada y le puse la cobijita que le había regalado Jas de animal print, también mi sobrino salió abrigado es que la temperatura había ajado y Matt y Dom eran muy enfermizos y sabíamos los cuidados extremos que teníamos que tomar, salimos todos juntos.

-Disfruten del concierto.- nos dijo Emmett, para después besar a Rose.

-te amo.- sonaron las voces de Jas, Ed y Emmett al mismo tiempo lo cual nos hizo reír nosotros les respondimos y ellos se fueron al escenario salimos a posicionarnos en el espacio preferente entre el escenario y el público.

**BELLAPOV.**

Era el momento de salir al concierto así que tome a Matthew y lo arrope, le puse un gorro color negro con estampado de alíen en color verde y una cobijita del mismo modelo que el gorro, nos colocamos entre el público y el escenario, habían 5 sillas en las que nos sentamos, Edward, Jasper y Emmett subieron a las columnas que estaban cubiertas por una manta y daba la ilusión que eran 3 enormes edificios, la gente gritaba ya que las luces se habían apagado y comenzó a sonar "We are the universe" el Intro del concierto, que por cierto no sería igual al primero ya que habían decidido cambiar el Setlist en último momento, el Intro termino y las mantas cayeron al suelo mostrando a Edward, Emmett y Jasper, la gente enloqueció comenzó a sonar Uprising. Matt y Dom veían a sus papás con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de admiración, Matt cantaba ya que por alguna extraña razón le encantaba esa canción. La canción llego a su fin y comenzó Resistance, Alice, Rose y yo sin poder evitarlo comenzamos a cantar el famoso "Could be wrong" del coro, justo detrás de nosotros había dos chicas que me recordaban a cuando yo había venido a mi primer concierto, uno que había cambiado mi vía completamente, las dos le gritaban a Edward que lo amaban y la verdad no dudaba que así fuera, pero de lo que estaba completamente segura es que nadie lo amaría tanto como yo. Como tercer canción comenzó New Born y todos se volvieron locos, los laser se encendieron completamente y todos coreaban la canción con desesperación, Dominic gritaba emocionado ya que era una de sus canciones favoritas, las columnas comenzaron a descender para dejar a Edward, Jasper y Emmett al nivel del suelo, bueno al nivel del escenario normal, cuando la canción termino Edward hablo.

-New York! Ustedes son los mejores.-dijo y en ese momento se volvió completamente loco el público.-Gracias por estar aquí esta noche, la siguiente canción es para la persona más importante de mi vida Isabella Swan la madre de mi hijo, gracias por estar aquí esta noche.-sonreí ante sus palabras, Jasper toco los veces las baquetas y la canción comenzó, Edward me miraba mientras tocaba la canción y yo por supuesto no despegaba los ojos de él, hiso un pequeño solo de guitarra y la canción termino,

-Como están New York! Es un placer estar con ustedes otra vez.-dijo Jasper y las chicas detrás de mí se volvieron locas, podía jurar que una de ellas lloraba de emoción. Comenzó Supermassive Black Hole, una canción que algunos años atrás había salido en una película que me gustaba mucho pero que había causado que The Rocket Baby Dolls se hiciera de muchos "fans" por así decirlo que solo conocían esa canción.

-Esta canción como siempre se la dedicare a mi amada futura esposa Rosalie Hale.-dijo Emmett con emoción en la voz.-Gracias por estar a mi lado amor.-termino de decir mirando a Rose y se notaba cuanto amor había entre ellos, primero sonó el Interlude que era la introducción a Histeria, le siguieron canciones como MK Ultra, Nishe, United States Of Eurasia y para Feeling Good, Jasper volvió a hablar.

-Esta canción es para la madre de mi hijo y la mujer a la que amo Alice Cullen.-dijo Jasper y le envió un beso. Siguió Helsinki Jam un solo de batería y de bajo en donde todos se volvieron locos, incluso Alice y Rose que querían correr a la columna en donde estaban Jas y Emm, comenzó Undisclosed Desires y me quería poner a bailar, esa canción me encantaba porque me gustaba bailar con ella un pasito demasiado ridículo pero divertido.

-Para esta canción encendedores y celulares.-pidió Jasper y la gente respondió, me gire para ver que todos o al menos los que alcanzaba a ver tenían encendedores y celulares afuera, pero en ese momento Edward comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la batería con Starlight y todos guardaron lo que tenían en las manos y lo acompañaron, fue una cancion extremadamente coreada, Edward dejaba de cantar el coro y se escuchaba el "Our hopes and expectations, black holes and revelations" en las voces de todo el público, la cancion llego a su fin y Edward agradeció.

-New York, ustedes son los mejores!.-dijo y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, le siguieron canciones como Unnatural Selection, Time Is Running Out y Plug in Baby, después de esa cancion hicieron una pequeña pausa de unos cinco minutos, en donde tomaron agua y bajaron un momento a vernos.

-Qué tal va?.-me pregunto Edward antes de darme un pequeño beso.

-Perfecto como siempre.-le sonreí y lo volví a besar.

-Eso me sube el ánimo.-me sonrió y beso la mejilla de Matt

-Te está gustando el concierto príncipe?.-le pregunto abrazándolo

-Claro papi.-mi hijo lo abrazo y en ese momento Sam les hiso una seña para que regresaran al escenario, Edward soltó un suspiro cansado, tomo más agua y regreso al escenario, para este último bloque comenzaron con Exogenesis Part 1 que era una cancion sinfónica, luego siguió Stokholm Syndrome y Knights of Cydonia cancion que pensé que sería la última pero no fue así, para mi sorpresa.

**Alicepov.**

-Esta es la última canción que tenemos para ustedes es nueva y es para nuestros hijos.- Jasper estaba hablando desde la parte de atrás donde estaba su batería.-todos aplaudieron y gritaron, Jasper soltó una risa sofocada por el cansancio llevaban tocando hora y media sin parar excepto por los escasos cinco minutos en los que tomaron agua, Edward nos hizo señas de que pasáramos a los niños al escenario, Bella y yo nos acercamos al escenario y estiramos los brazos hacia arriba para subirlos al escenario Ed tomo a Dominic lo puso en el piso del escenario y se fue corriendo con Jasper que lo encontró a medio camino lo levanto en brazos y luego Ed tomo a Matt en brazos y se acercaron juntos al micrófono.- saluden niños.- dijo Ed dándole un beso a Matt.

- Hola.- escuche la voz de mi hijo desde atrás en la batería sentado en la piernas de Jasper y la voz de mi sobrino que estaba sentado con Ed en un banquito sus voces rezumbaron por todo el estadio y me hizo sonreír, todo el estadio respondió con un Ahhh! Y con unos aplausos, se escucharon las risas de los niños por todo el estadio.

- Como dijo Jasper esta es la ultima canción **mi dulce príncipe** para nuestros hijos; New York muchas gracias por haber venido, nos vemos.- dijo Ed y Jasper marco el paso con la batería y Ed se acomodaba la guitarra y comenzaron a tocar las notas.

**My sweet Prince  
Never thought you'd make me perspire.  
Never thought I'd do you the same.  
Never thought I'd fill with desire.  
Never thought I'd feel so ashamed.**

**Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away.**  
**So before I end my day, remember**  
**My sweet prince, you are the one**  
**My sweet prince**  
**you are the one**

**Never thought I'd have to retire**  
**Never thought I'd have to abstain**  
**Never thought all this could back fire**  
**Close up the hole in my vain**

**Me and my valuable friend**  
**can fix all the pain away**  
**So before I end my day**  
**remember**

**My sweet prince**  
**you are the one**  
**My sweet prince**  
**you are the one**

**Never thought I'd get any higher**  
**Never thought you'd fuck with my brain**  
**Never thought all this could expire**  
**Never thought you'd go break the chain**

**Me and you baby,**  
**still flush all the pain away**  
**So before I end my day**  
**remember**

**My sweet prince**  
**you are the one**  
**My sweet prince**  
**you are the one**  
**My sweet prince**  
**My sweet prince**

Se acabó el concierto y los niños bajaron con ellos y nosotros los encontramos en el backstage, llegaron y después de 5 minutos los fans estaban esperando por verlos, los niños ya estaban cansados así que estaban en brazos de Bella y míos, preparándose para dormir, Ed abrazaba a Bella por el hombro y también al mismo tiempo a Matt con la otra mano los rodeaba a los dos protegiéndolos, y a mi me abrazaba igual Jasper permanecíamos en silencio ya que estaban muy cansados y no tenían aliento, mientras que Rose y Emmett se comían a besos en el sillón frente de nosotros, Emmett toda vía tenia pulmones para gastar.

-Ya van a pasar, los fans.- nos dijo Sam y Ed, Jas y Emmett suspiraron frustrados, todos asintieron y Sam salió para hacer pasar a los fans.

-Vayan al Hotel y dejen a los niños ya los va a estar esperando las niñeras y nosotros pasamos por ustedes para ir al after party.- dijo Ed mirándonos a Bella y a mi, asentimos y nos pusimos de pie salimos y antes de salir de ahí le di un beso a Jasper "te amo "respondió a mi beso y salimos de ahí con los niños.

No fue tan difícil salir de ahí ya que todos esperaban ver a the rocket baby dolls, llegamos al hotel y bajamos para ir a la habitación llegamos, las niñeras ya estaban esperando eran las mismas pero los niños ya estaban mas que dormidos y pues ya eran las 12:30, los recostamos y les dimos indicaciones a las niñeras los dos iban a dormir en nuestra habitación por que la vez pasada se habían quedado Bella y Ed a cuidarlos y esta vez nos tocaba a nosotros.

-Mi amor nos vemos como zombis vivientes.- me dijo Bella y las dos soltamos una risa, estábamos paradas frente al espejo decidimos que nos íbamos a arreglar para ir con ellos al after party.

-Si hay que maquillarnos y arreglarnos, para ser los zombis mas sexis que ellos podrán ver en toda su vida.- le dije a Bella mientras nos seguíamos viendo en el espejo reímos y pusimos manos a la obra para tratar de vernos mejor que un simple zombi, Bella se giro y busco en el bolso de Ed algo no se que buscaba, encontró un cuaderno lo saco pero se le resbalo unas fotos había una de ellos en el central park y había otra donde estábamos Bella y yo sentadas el la cama de esa habitación pero hace tres años lucíamos mucho mas jóvenes teníamos el cabello largo y las dos lo llevábamos lacio, peinado para el mismo lado estábamos maquilladas igual con delineador negro yo estaba detrás de ella rodeándola por los hombro abrazándola y las dos sonreíamos, nos quedamos mirándola un segundo y suspiramos.- todavía me queda esa ropa.- le dije mientras Bella atoraba las fotos en el espejo del tocador de su habitación y nos reíamos de mi comentario.

-A mí también.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me puse mi pantalón negro y mi playera con estampado de animal print, mis zapatos igual y Bella se puso las mayas de cuero, zapatillas negras y una playera con estampado de animal print pero de cebra y una chamarra de piel negra, los chicos nos llamaron y contestamos, nos esperaban afuera del hotel tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de prisa.

**EDWARDPOV.**

Estuvimos con los fans después del largo concierto, creo que todos en realidad queríamos estar con nuestras parejas, pero el deber llamaba nosotros éramos una banda que no nos negábamos a nada con los fans, así que para que empezar a ser algo que no éramos, firmamos autógrafos, nos tomamos fotos, platicamos y por fin terminamos pero ahora teníamos que irnos a la After Party pero esta vez iríamos con Bella, Alice y Rose, le dijimos a Quil que nos llevara por las chicas al hotel y cuando Bella salido casi me quede sin respiración, se veía demasiado sexy para su propio bien, se subieron en la camioneta e inmediatamente atraje a Bella hacia mí.

-Bella como te atreves a provocarme de esta manera?.-ella soltó una risita tonta y me miro confundida y con una ceja levantada.

-Yo? Provocarte? No Ed, no tengo absolutamente nada que provocar en ti.-me dijo sínicamente y yo rodé los ojos, llegamos al lugar en donde sería el evento y ahí ya estaba Rose y Emmett que nos estaban esperando las chicas, se sentaron y nosotros con ellas, habían algunos fans, algunos otros famosos locales y como era obvio paparazis, pedimos una botella de vino, una de vodka y cervezas que era lo que más tomábamos. Comenzamos a tomar y platicar, sobre cualquier sarta de estupideces, Alice y Bella platicaban animadamente y comencé a molestarme por la falta de atención de Bella hacia mí.

-Amor!.-dije contra la parte trasera de su cuello.-Me puedes prestar algunos minutos de tu tiempo?.-le pregunte y ella se removió y se giró.

-Claro que necesitas?.-me pregunto sonriendo.

-Que bailes conmigo.-le dije y ella me miro sorprendida, lo dudo durante unos momentos y después asintió.

-Claro vamos.-nos levantamos y estaba una cancion que me gustaba de Lady Gaga Paparazzi, comenzamos a bailar, pero la cancion se cortó y comenzó Undisclosed Desires, a Bella le brillaron los ojos y yo no supe porque, Bella comenzó a bailar me tomo del cuello y me acerco peligrosamente bailando demasiado sexy eso estaba provocando estragos en mi cuerpo. Me sonrió pícaramente y movía la cadera demasiado sexy trague en seco y me comencé a mover con ella, procurando no acercarme demasiado o tendría que salir corriendo de ahí por una ducha en agua helada, Bella se giró y quedo con su espalda pegada en mi pecho, siguió moviendo la cadera y yo estaba a punto de explotar así que me separe de ella, y la tome de la mano para regresar a la mesa antes de hacer algo muy vergonzoso frente a todos.

**BELLAPOV.**

Estaba platicando con Alice ya que Rose no nos hacía demasiado caso porque tenía la boca ocupada con la lengua de Emmett, Alice y yo tomábamos cerveza.

-Viste la cara de Jasper y de Edward cuando nos vieron salir del hotel?.-le pregunte a Alice divertida.

-Si! Perra jure que Edward se te iba a aventar.-me dijo riendo.

-Pero si Jasper no se quedaba atrás pensé que tendría una escena porno frente a mi.-le respondí igual riendo

-Pero si la tenemos.-me dijo señalando con la cabeza a Rose y Emmett que casi se estaban comiendo, saque mis cigarrillos y le di uno a Alice y otro lo tome para mí, tome el encendedor del bolsillo de mi chamarra y encendí primero el de Alice y luego el mío, Rose nos pidió uno y le entregamos las cajetilla para que también le diera a Emmett, Alice y yo seguimos con nuestra charla un poco pervertida, hasta que Edward nos interrumpió, Alice me sonrió porque justo antes de levantarme a bailar con el le dije "me voy a vengar" y como siempre mi amiga me apoyo, me levante y me dedique a bailarle muy sexy, hacia demasiado tiempo que no lo hacía y al parecer funciono, Edward respiraba entrecortadamente y al final se había rendido y mejor habíamos regresado a la mesa.

-Ed al parecer no le aguantas el paso a Bells.-se comenzó a burlar Emmett

-Cierra la boca Emmett.-le dijo algo molesto, yo oculte mi sonrisa de satisfacción detrás de mi vaso de vodka, Alice reía a carcajadas por la cara que traía Edward y Jasper lo veía divertidísimo.

-Estas hasta pálido carbón.-le dijo Jasper sin poder ocultar sus carcajadas.-Pobre de Eddy se ha de estar poniendo azul o morado.-Edward le hiso una seña con la mano y todos comenzamos a reír.

-Ed, tranquilo seguro que esta noche recibirás tu recompensa.-dijo Rose en tono de burla.

-Más le vale.-dijo el uniéndose a las bromas, yo rodee los ojos y en ese momento comenzó Telephone de Lady Gaga, Alice y yo nos miramos y las dos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo a bailar como nos sabíamos algunos pasos de la coreografía del video en esas partes las bailamos igual, las dos reíamos por como bailábamos las dos como locas, en ese momento la cancion cambio a Rude Boy de Rihanna y se nos unió a bailar Rose, como cuando estábamos más chicas nos pusimos a bailar las tres solas y los tres se nos quedaban viendo y casi tuvimos que ir a cerrarles la boca, sobre todo a Emmett, pero entonces Jasper se levantó y prácticamente corrió hacia Alice, el segundo en levantarse fue Emmett y Edward los veía con el ceño fruncido hasta que vio que cada uno tomaba a su pareja para bailar y comprendió porque se levantaron así. Alice me jalo hacia a ella para que siguiéramos bailando y después le dijo Jasper.

-Entre Bella y yo te bailaremos solo para ver qué cara pone el pendejo de Edward.-Jasper se comenzó a carcajear y los tres asentimos, entre Alice y yo pusimos a Jasper y comenzamos bailar, Jasper levanto las manos disfrutando del momento y Edward se levantó en un segundo llegando hasta mi corriendo, me tomo por el brazo y se puso a bailar conmigo, Alice y Jasper tenían un ataque de risa, por como reacciono Edward después de unas cuantas canciones más regresamos a la mesa y Emmett, Edward y Jasper tuvieron que irse a platicar con algunas personas, y fans y mientras Alice, Rose y yo tomábamos hasta por los codos, rápidamente desaparecieron la cervezas, después el vodka y seguía el vino pero ninguna lo quiso entonces, pedimos más vodka y tequila que fue el acabose de tal magnitud que sentía que todo me daba vueltas, Alice reía hasta porque pasaba la mosca y Rose se quedó dormida en el sillón, yo reía con Alice y cuando quisimos ir al baño las dos nos dejamos caer en el sillón otra vez porque de tan borrachas que estábamos no nos podíamos ni levantar. Recuerdo que Jasper cargo a Alice y también recuerdo que llegamos a la suite aunque no sé cómo, Edward me dejo en el sillón que había en la recamara y quito mis zapatillas, para después volverme a tomar en sus brazos y pasarme a la cama.

-Ed.-le hable como pude.

-Mande mi vida.-me dijo sentándose a un lado de mí.

-Me traes una coca cola con eso me sentiré mejor.-el sin decir nada se levantó y salió de la habitación, no sé cuánto paso pero regreso, tome la Coca-Cola y tal y como dije me sentí mejor Edward se recostó a mi lado con los ojos cerrados sin decir nada, me levante y aunque todo dio vueltas me pude sostener camine hasta donde estaba mi pijama, y la tome regrese a la cama y me comencé a quitar lo mallones, y la blusa que traía puesta, me quede solo con la ropa interior en ese momento, Edward abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-Tu niñita me debes algo.-me dijo y me jalo hacia él, de un solo movimiento fluido me coloco debajo de el.-Ahora me cobrare lo que me debes.-me dijo y me comenzó a besar como era obvio yo no puse ninguna resistencia, yo le desabroche la camisa, el quito la ropa que aun tenia puesta, le quite el pantalón y solo lo deje en bóxer, el siguió besando y mordiendo en donde se le antojaba, hasta que en mi hombro dejo una ligera marca, ganándose un golpe de mi parte, se quito la única prenda que había sobre su cuerpo.

-Bella Te amo.-me dijo y se introdujo en mi de un solo golpe yo solté un sonoro gemido de placer y el comenzó a moverse con un delicioso vaivén no decíamos nada, solo disfrutábamos de todas la sensaciones de ese momento, pronto comencé a sentir ese tan conocido agujero en el estómago que me anunciaba que pronto llegaría al clímax y así fue dos movimientos más fueron necesarios para llegar y segundos después Edward, me beso tiernamente y salió de mí, me atrajo hacia su pecho y me beso la frente.

-Bella quiero que sepas que te amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo, tu eres mi vida.-me volvió a besar y yo le correspondí el beso para después volverme acomodar sobre su pecho.

-Yo también te amo Edward, no podría vivir sin ti.-me acomode dispuesta a dormir así, el comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y a tararearme una cancion que no conocía pero sonaba demasiado linda, pero de un momento a otro yo ya estaba profundamente dormida.

**ALICEPOV**.

Tome mi celular y lo encendí se la había acabado la batería, me dolía la cabeza horrible había tomado la noche anterior lo que no había tomado en años recuerdo que no podía caminar y que Jasper me había cargado hasta la recamara y me había acostado junto con Dominic y mi sobrino mire la hora eran las 8:30 y vi que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Vladimir y de mis padres como no pude recordar que llegaba el lunes, quería llamarlo pero necesitaba pensar que le iba a decir además ahora estaba intentándolo con Jasper nuevamente no podía decirle esto lo iba a lastimar pero tampoco puedo seguir con el si no lo amo en que carajo me estoy metiendo, amo a Jasper obvio que si pero a Vladimir lo quería y muchísimo no podía lastimarlo me dolía con tan solo pensar en eso, además me llene de remordimiento y de culpa en ese momento el me esperaba en mi casa y yo aquí acostada con otro hombre, quería aventarme por el balcón para evitar sentir todo esto pero voltee mi mirada y vi a mi hijo entre los brazos de su papa los dos profundamente dormidos al igual que mi sobrino la escena me conmovió amaba esta escena la quería tener en mi vida cada mañana los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, pero tenia que ser fuerte. Me levante y me fui al balcón sin hacer ruido saque un cigarrillo y medite sobre lo que tenia que hacer tome mi celular y marque su número las manos me temblaban y el corazón se veía latir en mi pecho _no contestes no contestes_, el corazón se me detuvo al escuchar su voz.

-Alice, amor ¿Cómo estas?- sonó su voz del otro lado de la línea

-Bien.- _de la patada me quiero aventar me estuve revolcando con el, perdóname soy una zorra._

_-_ ya llegue te estuve marcando pero estaba apagado tu celular supuse que seguías durmiendo, te extraño quiero verte y hablar se que estas con el pero necesitamos hablar por eso.- siempre con tono amable, no tenia que ser amable con migo y menos ahora tenia que odiarme por lo que le estaba haciendo.

- si tenemos que vernos, ¿hoy?- le dije pausadamente ya que no podía controlar las ganas desesperadas de llorar.

- si, hoy esta bien te veo en tu casa te parece, en la tarde como a las tres por que tengo que ir a la oficina toda la mañana.

- si esta bien.

- nos vemos saluda a Dominic de mi parte, los extraño te amo.

- si, te amo.- colgué no deje que me terminara de decir la última palabra, por que carajo le seguía diciendo que lo amaba si lo quería y mucho pero era como un hermano para mi, hora de aventarme por el balcón, pero mi hijo me necesitaba.

Regrese a la habitación, entre al baño y me mire en el espejo, era un monstruo las lagrimas resbalaron, me recargaba del lavabo si no podría caer desmayada de la impresión de verme en el espejo, del horror que me causaba ser yo, me estremecí cuando sentí que los brazos de Jasper me rodeaban por detrás, me giraban y me cargaban para ponerme sobre el lavabo.

-¿Que tienes?, ¿te sientes mal?, pensé que te ibas a caer por eso te senté.- me dijo descubriendo me la cara.- ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿quieres que le hable a un doctor?- me dijo secando mis lagrimas.

-No estoy bien no es nada físico.- le dije cubriendo me el rostro.

-Vamos, dime que tienes.- me dijo abrazándome.

-Nada estoy bien.- le dije entre sollozos

-Alice no me mientas por favor que tienes.- no respondí nada me quede en silencio y no es que no quisiera responderle si no que no podía, quería gritarle que estaba bien pero a el no podía mentirle

-Por dios Alice que tienes dímelo, no me agás esto, ¿te lastime, hice algo que te ofendió?- me dijo asustado y tan rápido que las palabras se atropellaban, no era justo que se preocupara por algo que yo era la culpable de todo. Podía ver el pánico en sus ojos.

-No todo esta bien tu no hiciste nada fui yo, tengo que salir a New Jersey.

-¿Qué necesitas?, por que si es ropa para ti o para Dominic, o dinero no te preocupes sabes que yo te lo daré solo pídelo.

-No esto no lo puedes arreglar tu tengo que ir yo.

-Ok, ¿a que vas a ir? Si puedo saber.- me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, esto lo hacia para que el supiera que no le mentía y es que el sabia leer mi mirada.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Vladimir.- las palabras habían sido escupidas, no le podía mentir, no pude descifrar mi expresión amenos que tuviera un espejo frente a mi, pero al de el era clara como el agua se había puesto rígido, apretaba los dientes, miraba hacia el suelo y me apretaba las piernas tan fuerte que pensé que se me pondrían moradas, el color se le había escapado del rostro y había pasado de preocupado al una combinación entre confusión y odio.

-Bueno, solo déjame acompañarte.- levanto el rostro y me miro.- ahora hay que vestirnos, desayunar, todo va estar bien Alice no tienes que llorar por esto.- me dijo soltando mis piernas de su prisión.

-Gracias.- lo abrase y el pareció relajarse.

-Te amo Alice.- me dijo separándome de el, me tomo de la cintura y me puso en el piso, me maree de nuevo aun no me recupera el me sostuvo.- te ayudare con esto.- miro fuera del baño y vio que Dominic y Matt estaban mas que dormidos, cerro la puerta y regreso a mi. me ayudo a quitarme mi pijama que era mi ropa interior y mi playera de la noche anterior de que había llegado tan mal que no me había podido cambiar, me quito la ropa interior y se dirigió a abrir las llaves de la regadera, me cargo y me puso bajo el agua tibia mi cuerpo se estremeció, al sentir el contraste con la temperatura de mi cuerpo frio y lo cálido del agua, se quito el bóxer y se metió conmigo, me abrazo y nos quedamos unos segundo así disfrutando de el rose de su piel desnuda con la mía, lo cálido del agua mojándonos y lo caliente de su piel, tallo mi cuerpo cuidadosamente, lavo mi cabello, me cuidaba, me dedicaba su tiempo todo lo que hacia por mi lo había con amor que mas podía pedir, esto me hizo sentirme aun peor, tome la esponja y yo talle su cuerpo ahora, cerro las llaves y me beso la frente tomo una toalla y me seco y me enredó en ella, el también hiso lo mismo con el, salió del baño y regreso con mi ropa y la suya en la mano; me aseguro que Dominic y Matt seguían durmiendo, me enfunde en los jeans grises y una playera con la bandera de Inglaterra, mi suéter azul rey, me senté en el retrete y Jasper se acerco a mi vestido con jeans y una playera azul que decía en letras amarillas me gustan las mujeres americanas, lo cual me hizo sonreír me tomo una pierna y me puso mi calcetín y me abrocho mis tenis, me puso de pie y me abrazo.

-Alice comienzas a asustarme, por favor reacciona.

- Si perdón.- me puse de pie y lo alcance poniéndome de putillas para darle un beso, me gire hacia le espejo para maquillarme y peinarme, salí del baño tome mi celular y marque a Bella.

-Hola mi vida.- sonaba muy contenta.

-Hola amor mío, necesito verte antes de desayunar.- ella me respondió con un si y le dije que nos veíamos en 5 minutos en el balcón de la sala.

-Tía Alice y mi mami?- pregunto mi pequeño sobrino, desde la cama.

-Ahorita vamos a verla, levántate para ir a desayunar con ella cariño.-le dije acercándome a el. Le encendí la tele y les puse el corre caminos caricatura que a mi me gustaba y por eso la veían, yo se los inculque. Tome ropa de Dominic para vestir a Matt le puse un pantalón blanco, una playera amarilla, sudadera blanca y tenis mientras Jasper cambio a Dominic y le puso un pantalón verde y una playera negra, apenas los pusimos en el suelo y salieron corriendo de la habitación nosotros detrás de ellos, ya nos esperaban en la sala Rose, Emmett, Edward y Bella estaba en el balcón, yo Salí donde estaba ella

-Las esperamos en el restaurant para desayunar.- me dijo Jasper tomando a Dominic de la mano y salieron todos, después de que Rose me abrazo efusivamente y salió con Emmett; no dije nada solo me dirigí a Bella me urgía platicar con ella, Salí y estaba fumando.

-¿Qué tienes amor?- me dijo abrazándome, me dio cigarro.

-Voy a ir a ver a Vladimir a New Jersey quiere hablar conmigo y yo le dije a Jasper todo y el insistió en ir conmigo.- Bella no dijo nada, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y ella solo acariciaba mi espalda en forma de consuelo.

-Alice deja que te acompañe, se que todo va a estar bien escucha lo que te tenga que decir Vladimir y solo piénsalo muy bien, se que no lo amas como amas a Jasper así que no te engañes, quiero verte feliz.- me dijo apagando el cigarro.

-Tienes razón, solo quería escucharlo de ti.- nos abrazamos y salimos de ahí llegamos y ya estaban desayunando, solo nos sentamos les acabamos de dar de desayunar a los niños y nos tomamos una taza de café y partimos de ahí. Le había pedido a Bella que cuidara a Dominic por mí ese día pues no quería exponerlo a la situación.

-Mi cielo, voy a salir hoy, tengo que ir a trabajar pero estaré aquí en la noche además vas a salir con tu tía Bella y Matt se van a divertir.- le dije a mi hijo tomándolo en brazos, nos dirigíamos Bella, Jasper, mi hijo y yo hacia mi auto para dirigirme a New jersey.

-Mami, te voy a extrañar no te vallas.- me dijo entre pucheros

-Mi vida tengo que hacerlo, pero esta prometido que solo será hoy, te amo.- le dije pasando lo a los brazos de Bella, subimos al auto y partimos en silencio.

La casa lucia diferente esta vez, fría, vacía estaba diferente o tal vez solo era yo que tenia miedo a entrar ahí y enfrentarme con Vladimir, la culpabilidad me escurría por los poros, los ojos gritaban engaño, me había pasado una semana viviendo en una fantasía de la cual jamás quería salir pero yo había prometido a ese hombre del cual podía ver su carro estacionado afuera de la casa, supuse que estaría adentro ya que tenia llave de la casa. ¿Qué me iba a decir?, sabia muy bien que el tendría muchas cosas que decirme era un hombre inteligente, amble, con valores estaba acomodado en la sociedad igual que mi papá, tenia un trabajo estable, quería muchísimo a Dominic y el ha sido lo mas cercano que ha tenido a una figura paterna aunque siempre puse limites nunca quise que Dominic remplazara a Jasper eso jamás sucedería. Pero que hay de mi parece que yo también aplique la misma táctica poner limites con Vladimir para que tampoco borrara a Jasper, pero aun así lo había dejado acercase demasiado. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, no quería lastimar a Vladimir como Jasper lo hiso con migo, pero tampoco quería lastimarme a mi estando con alguien que no amaba, pero que pasaría si Jasper me volvía a lastimar como antes. ¿Que me diría Vladimir de que estuviera conviviendo con el de nuevo?, es que el sabia toda la historia entre nosotros.- bueno solo esperare a que el me diga algo para yo poder actuar.- murmure y Jasper pareció escucharme el había insistido en acompañarme, yo estaba tan nerviosa y preocupada que no sentí el viaje, además de que le había pedido a Jasper que manejara mi porche , y e di cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa, la vista se me nublaba, el estomago lo tenia revuelto y tenia ganas de vomitar pero no había comido nada entonces el malestar era aun peor, las manos me temblaban y las piernas me flaqueaban, sudaba frio y me sentía mareada, el cerebro estaba seco dentro de mi no reaccionaba y mi corazón latía tan rápido que el pecho me dolía, pero ya estaba ahí afuera tenia que bajar.

-Alice... Alice….Alice.- tubo que llamarme varias veces para que reaccionara.- ¿Estas bien?, no entres, no lo veas, no lo tienes que hacer hoy.- dijo mirándome con dolor.- lo único que tienes que saber es que TE AMO TEAMO TE AMO, cometí errores pero me arrepiento, fui un idiota pero lo estoy arreglando, quiero estar contigo, quiero estar con Dominic, quiero mirarlo crecer, quiero que nos saque canas verdes a los dos juntos, quiero envejecer contigo, quiero tener una casa que huela a ti y cada detalle grite que tu estas ahí, Alice no se que decisión vallas a tomar pero no me dejes, no se si ha sido lo suficiente lo de estas semanas para demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy, no lo se Alice pero espero que demuestre cuanto te amo, piénsalo solo te lo pido.- dijo sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirar sus ojos inundados de dolor.

-Si tengo que hacerlo tengo que hablar con el, si he visto todo tu empeño estas semanas pero no he visto lo que quiero ver, aun estas con ella, yo quiero lo mismo que tu quieres estar siempre contigo pero nos se que pensar, me lo dijiste una vez siempre juntos pero desapareciste.- dije mientras me zafaba de sus manos- voy a estar bien, ok ¿Esperaras aquí o te iras?- es que ya no estaba segura de lo que hacíamos los dos ahí.

-Jamás me volveré a ir, a menos que tu estés segura de que no me quieres cerca y que lo pueda ver en tus ojos, mientras permaneceré fiel a ti.- me dijo abrazándome tan fuerte que parecía que me iba a fundir en el, me aleje de su pecho para dejar de llorar.

-Estaré bien, no tardare mucho.- dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas y me retocaba el maquillaje no quería que Vladimir pensara que el me hacia llorar y que dolía, tenia que verme bien le di un beso fugaz y me baje del auto, cruce la calle corriendo, abrí la puerta rápidamente, entre cautelosa para encontrarlo sentado el la cocina, comiendo un empane dado y un vaso de leche, estaba prendida la cafetera, me acerque para apagarla ni siquiera lo mire.

-Te prepare café, pensé que lo ibas a pedir.- me dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de mi y me abrazaba.

-Gracias.- le dije mientras me alejaba y me dirigía a tomar una taza.- ¿quieres?- pregunte, aunque ya tenia dos tazas afuera y ya estaba sirviendo una.

Si por favor.- me dijo otra vez abrazándome y esta vez me besaba el cuello.- te extrañe mucho.-me puse pálida y quería vomitar.- ¿Tu no?- muerte.

-Pues Dominic te extraño mucho, no lo pude traer perdón es que creo que es mejor hablar de esto a solas si el de por medio.- lo encare y negué que lo había extrañado pero no le mentía era la verdad, pensaba en el y me preocupaba pero no lo había extrañado.

-Es cierto Alice lo olvidaba que el esta aquí, te trajo lo vi, también vi la rueda de prensa donde reconoce a Dominic, que espectáculo.- se rio sínicamente y a mi me hirvió la sangre en ese momento.- bueno y que Alice vas o vamos ya no se lo que tu decides siempre ha sido así, ¿Regresaras corriendo a sus brazos como una idiota?- me senté bruscamente y azote la taza de café en la mesa, que se creía para decirme eso.

-Pues ya lo hice solo que tu eres el único que no se quiere dar cuenta.- lo mire con odio, se quedo callado y me tomo la cara entre sus manos, miro con dolor y me sentí culpable no entendía por que le estaba hablando pero es que el estaba reaccionando muy violento ante la situación.

-Perdóname Alice no quería que esto fuera así lo siento pero no me digas esto, me diste tu palabra, se que estas con el ahora por tu hijo y lo acepto el necesita saber que es su papa pero que va a pasar con nosotros yo te amo Alice y lo sabes, estoy listo para darte mi nombre, el no te ama ¿Y tu Alice, lo amas?- acabo estas palabras y sentía que el vomito verbal se me iba a salir pero lo trague con dificultad y me sentí asquerosa.

-No lo se.- esto no era un no ni un si entonces puede ser cualquiera y el no sabe lo que pasa en mi cabeza entonces esta bien, creo.- estoy confundida.- me zafe de sus manos.

-No lo se Alice ahora solo siento que te estoy esperando.- clavo la mirada en el suelo.

-Me esperas, ¿Para que?- no entendía

-Para que me dejes, se que lo harás algún día o tal vez no y prefiero la segunda opción y como quiero que te decidas, te daré una semana vete con el que te demuestre que no ha cambiado que te ara daño, pero quiero que tu decidas que tu lo veas con tus propios ojos, yo te esperare aquí para que me dejes o para recibirte y amarte.- los ojos me picaban, odiaría que tuviera razón pero ahora solo quería estar con Jasper, es que los dos me confundían, no sabia en quien confiar.

- Gracias.- soné muy sínica no lo se pero es que no sabia que mas decirle, me gustaba jugar con fuego quiero saber que es capas de hacer Jasper, pero soy tan ruin como para permitir que Vladimir se quede aquí esperando a que lo deje o seré yo la dejada. Me abrazo y me iba a plantar un beso en los labios pero yo me gire, se los negué.- volveré y te voy a extrañar mucho.- tome mis cosas y Salí, Jasper me esperaba impaciente en el auto entre con los ojos humedecidos.

-¿Que paso Alice?, ¿Puedo saber?- dijo sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-Nada, entendió muy bien la situación y dijo que estaría bien que me quedara una semana mas aquí sabe que lo hago por Dominic, entiende mi vida.-suspire.

-Bien pero no te dijo nada de que yo estuviera de vuelta.

-Si, lo hizo me dijo que pretendía hacer, dije que estaba confundida y el me dejo una semana pero sin romper el compromiso con el, dice que me lastimaras como siempre y el estará ahí para esperarme o tal vez en una remota posibilidad de que cambies entonces tengo la opción de irme con tigo.- dije y el me apretó la mano que descansaba sobre mi pierna.

-Me alegra oír eso, lo hare tu saldrás conmigo como siempre debió de haber sido y solo tendrás que regresar para decirle que te vas.- dijo sonriendo.- lo prometo Alice.

-No lo prometas, no prometas lo que ni siquiera puede ser cierto estamos con otras personas, recuérdalo bien se que duele pero esto nos ayudara a poner las cosas en claro, ella te quiere aunque dudo que lo agá como yo.- le dije esto y el detuvo el auto.

-Nos amamos, lo sabemos muy bien y acepto que me trates así por que me lo merezco pero hay que ser sinceros no amamos con las personas que estamos ahora, nos somos mas fieles entre nosotros que cuando estamos con ellos, déjame estar con tigo esta semana, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que eres para mi, déjame hacerte mía para siempre, déjame mirar crecer a Dominic, te trigo tatuada en la piel, ¿Me dejaras hacerlo, sin ninguna restricción?- estaba centímetros de mi, podía sentir su calidez.

-Si lo hare, quiero que lo hagas por favor necesito saber que me amas como yo te amo, quiero saber que esto no es mi imaginación.- dije mareada por su aroma.

-Gracias.- junto suave y dulce su labios con los míos, fue tan lento el mundo se detuvo a mi alejo de mi, encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar sin parar, me quede dormida.

* * *

hOlaaa hOlaaaaaaaaa!

Cuanto tiempoooo! sii sii al fin lo logre o bueno lo logramos

TERMINAMOS! sii y ahora si es un mega capi! 23 hojas de word

que espero que las disfruten a este cap le faltan cosas pero...el viernes subiremos capi

mi Beta y yo prometemos solemnemente hacer un capi para el viernes que en realidad

solo faltan pocos detalles para terminarlo, la idea ya esta completa solo la pasaremos

a word jajaja les explicare no tengo una excusa valida o bueno si la tenemos lo que

sucede es que mi beta y yo pasamos por un periodo lo bastante duro como para no

querer ni levatarte de la cama, asi que como comprenderan no queriamos ni podiamos escribir

pero espero que lean este cap y el del viernes! solo les adelantare que GIANNA Y JANE salen al

ataque imaginense lo que quieran ajajajaja pero si REGRESAN como plaga ni modo! despues de tanto gozar les

toca sufrir jajajajaja ok noo....tampoco es para tanto pero bueno espero que disfruten de este capi que esta muy largo

cuidense mucho, cabe mencionar que las canciones si son de MUSE, pero la ultima cancion no es de ellos, aun asi espero

que les guste! Alice y Jasper POV. son obra y Gracia de mi adorada Beta la cual se merece un aplauso por terminar su parte antes que yo. QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS obviamente se aceptan en un review y qiero avisarles que dejare mi MSN en

mi perfil x si a alguien le interesa por alguna duda o alwo asi que quieran consultarme personalmente y tambien dejare mi

usuario en twitter! ok bueno ahora si me voy ah si si y dejare la direccion del blog en donde subire las fotos para que vean los atuendos de los

chicos en los conciertos ahora si sin mas que agregar REVIEW! por faaa

!Kari!


	12. sorpresas

Declaimer: Los de personajes son Stephanie Meyer. El grupo del que hablo es MUSE las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.

* * *

**Sorpresas.**

**BELLAPOV.**

Me desperté un tanto desorientada, mejor dicho demasiado desorientada me dolía la cabeza y el sol que se filtraba por la ventana me lastimaba los ojos, Edward estaba profundamente dormido con un brazo aferrado a mi cintura, mis ojos escanearon la habitación y me di cuenta que eran cerca de las 8:30 am y era hora de levantarme para ir por mi bebe que se encontraba con Alice que seguramente se encontraría en un estado muy similar al mío, esta jaqueca era horrible, zafe el brazo de Edward de mi cintura y el ni siquiera pareció notarlo, me levante y me coloque la ropa de Edward que era la que se encontraba mas a la mano y salí rápidamente de la habitación rogándole a dios para no encontrarme a nadie y así fue la suite estaba completamente desierta, rápidamente me dirigí hacia el refrigerador por una Coca-Cola light ya que moría de sed tome rápidamente la lata y regrese a mi habitación, Ed seguía en un profundo sueño tal y como lo había dejado así que busque la ropa que usaría hoy y me metí a la ducha. Deje caer el agua caliente por mi espalda cerca de 10 min seguidos ya que no quería moverme, la cabeza poco a poco se me despejo y ahora me sentía mucho mejor, rápidamente lave mi cabello y mi cuerpo y salí de la ducha deseando haberme quedado ahí todo el día pero definitivamente extrañaba a Matt, me enfunde en unos jeans color gris con una playera color negro, una sudadera gris de cierre y mis converse gris. Cuando salí Edward se estaba despertando, en cuanto me vio me sonrió.

-Hola amor buenos días.-me dijo con voz ronca debido al sueño.

-Buenos días.-le sonreí y me acerque a el.-Como pasaste la noche?

-En realidad muy bien, y tu?.- me pregunto levantándose de la cama

-Perfecta gracias.-lo bese rápidamente en los labios.

-Mmm…que tal esta tu resaca?.-pregunto juguetonamente contra mis labios, como reacción automática rodee los ojos, le di un golpe en el pecho y me aleje de el.

-Terrible! No es posible que me hayas dejado tomar de tal magnitud Edward.-le reclame con molestia fingida

-Señorita creo que usted ya es lo bastante grandecita como para saber cuando es necesario detenerse.- le enseñe la lengua y se comenzó a reír.-Ni cuando tenias 17 años te dije algo ahora menos Isabella así que no digas nada.

-No me digas Isabella, sabes que no me gusta.-le dije tratando de golpearlo.

-Yo te digo como a mi se me antoja.-me dijo sosteniéndome de las muñecas tirándome en la cama, para después girarse y quedar sobre mi lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados y el reía con mas fuerza, trato de besarme pero yo giraba la cabeza para que no lo hiciera, el suspiro y se levanto.-Y mi ropa?.-me pregunto enarcando una ceja.- De nuevo usándola.- movió la cabeza divertido.

-Oh! Cállate y mejor metete a bañar porque tenemos que ir por Matt.-el asintió y se dirigió inmediatamente al baño, momento que yo aproveche para maquillarme y hacer algo decente con mi cabello. Salió cerca de 15 minutos después y yo ya lo estaba esperando, se vistió con una playera color azul rey, un pantalón negro y botas negras, trato de acomodar un poco su cabello pero no consiguió absolutamente nada así que lo dejo en paz y en ese momento mi celular sonó, era Alice que me decía que nos veíamos en el balcón, le dije que la vería ahí. Edward y yo salimos y Rose estaba desparramada en el sillón con la cabeza en las piernas de Emmett, los dos estaban viendo la televisión, por primera vez no se estaban besando, corrí hacia Rose.

-Buenos días solecito!.-le di un beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió.

-Hola! Panquesita.- rodé los ojos ya que tenia años que no me decía el apodo que usábamos cuando éramos más chicas.- Tengo hambre hasta que por fin salen.

-Ya exagerada ahorita desayunamos.-le dije y me dirigí al balcón.

-Ya deja de fumar!.-grito Emmett divertido.

-Cállate Caliente! déjame hacer con mis pulmones lo que se me plazca.-le dije desde afuera y solo se escucharon sus carcajadas, prendí mi cigarro y en ese momento llego Alice, los demás fueron hacia el restaurante y ahí los alcanzaríamos, Alice y yo conversamos acerca de Vladimir y como era obvio le dije que solo seria feliz con Jas y ella me respondió que solo necesitaba asegurarlo, bajamos a desayunar en donde solo tome una taza de café porque ocupe mi tiempo en mi hijo, Alice y Jasper se fueron a New Jersey en donde los esperaba Vladimir, Rose, Emmett, Dominic, Edward, Matt y yo nos fuimos a Time Square.

-Tía! Quiero ir a la tienda de Hershey's.-me dijo Dom poniendo cara de gatito con botas

-Claro vamos.-le dije y mi hijo y Dom gritaron y corrieron hacia la tienda, Rose y Emmett entraron junto con ellos y Edward y yo detrás, los niños estaban fascinados con tantos dulces y Emmett se les unió parecía niño chiquito en la juguetería, Rose y yo lo mirábamos divertidas mientras que Edward solo negaba con la cabeza, porque ya lo conocía.

-Rose, yo que tu lo pensaba bien antes de casarme con el, será como si tuvieras un hijo de 34.-le dijo Edward riendo

-Si me doy cuenta.-dijo Rose riendo también y caminando a hacia Emmett, Edward y yo fuimos hacia los niños que estaban pensando que de todo tomar.

-Agarren lo que quieran.-les dijo Ed sonriéndoles y yo suspire.

-Así que yo era la que le daba todo no?.-le pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-Oh vamos son dulces además de todo se han portado de maravilla.- sonreí y asentí.

-De acuerdo, solo por eso.-le dije y el me sonrió para después besarme.

Los niños aprovecharon la oferta y tomaron muchísimos dulces riquísimos, y unas figuritas de peluche, Emmett salió como con dos cajas de chocolates y Rose con una almohada en forma de kisse's, Edward se compro algunos chocolates también y yo solo una barra de chocolate blanco y unas bolitas de chocolate blanco y galletas que me encantan. Fuimos a varias tiendas mas en las que los niños salieron con diversos artículos que les compraron Emmett y Edward, a Dominic Ed le había comprado un Spiderman y a su enemigo , mientras que a Matt le había comprado un Alíen con un astronauta, mientras caminábamos por Time Square, pasamos por una tienda de lentes de sol de muchísimas marcas, inmediatamente mis ojos se detuvieron ahí y Edward insistió en que entráramos, vimos diferentes modelos pero encontré unos Burberry que me encantaron pero me negué a que me los comprara, después llegamos a una tienda de ropa para niños que era Rockera y en automático entramos, les compramos chamarritas de piel en color negro y rojo, playeras negras con guitarras y frases de rock, habían playeras de grupos y busque algunas, les compramos de Interpol, Arctic Monkeys, Wolfmother, The Killers, The Cure y obviamente de The Rocket Baby Dolls, pantalones de colores rojo, blanco, amarillo, verde, azul, morado, café, negro y gris, habían vasos entrenadores con los logos de los grupos y obviamente también los compramos, incluso nos compramos una maletita color negra que traía una guitarra roja de estampado y también una que tenía animal printt, de todo llevábamos dos cosas porque obviamente Edward quería que su sobrino tuviera lo mismo que Matt. Cuando estábamos pagando Edward dejo su tarjeta de crédito y salió de la tienda sin decirme a donde se dirigía, Emmett me ayudo a cargar algunas bolsas y Rose a cuidar a los niños, 10 minutos después Edward regreso con una sonrisita engreída, en la mano traía una pequeña bolsa pero no me dejo verla y me tomo de la mano, y con la otra agarro las bolsas, yo tome a Matt y Rose se llevo a Dom, fuimos a comer a Pizza Hut, y después de eso Emmett y Rose se fueron y nosotros fuimos a Central Park, los niños se pusieron a jugar y nosotros solo los mirábamos en silencio.

-Bella como fue?.-de repente Edward me pregunto sin dejar de ver a los niños, yo me gire para verlo a la cara, no comprendía.

-A que te refieres?.-le pregunte confundida.

-A como fue el tiempo que estuviste sola, que tan difícil fue para ti tener a Matt?.-me pregunto con un poco de dolor en la voz

-Bueno, en realidad si fue un poco difícil porque yo estaba muy chica, cuando me entere estaba en una profunda depresión de la cual no podía salir por mas que lo intentara, te extrañaba demasiado.-cuando dije eso mi voz fue un susurro, Edward se giro para verme y me tomo de la cara.

-Siento demasiado haberte dejado, no debí hacerlo desde hace tres años tenias que haber estado conmigo pero ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme por los errores del pasado.-le sonreí y lo bese.-pero dime como fue que lo afrontaste sola?

-En realidad no fue completamente sola, Alice y Rose siempre estuvieron ahí.-le comencé a explicar.- pues deje que pasara una semana desde que me entere para decírselo a mi mamá, Ranee y yo nunca tuvimos una buena relación, así que como es obvio no quería decírselo, cuando por fin se lo dije ella se molesto demasiado conmigo al grado de no hablarme, mi papá sin en cambio lo acepto y me apoyo, me dijo que seguiría estudiando hasta acabar el instituto y que después el me daría trabajo, me puse a trabajar después de la escuela y cuando cumplí seis meses de embarazo mi mamá se fue a Florida junto son su esposo que tenia una oferta de trabajo y obviamente mi hermano menor Seth se fue con ellos, mi papá insistió que me fuera a L.A pero obviamente me negué así que entre los papás de Alice y mi papá nos compraron una casa y nos fuimos a vivir juntas, cuando terminamos el instituto justo ese día nació Dom, y el 9 de Enero nació Matt dos días después, Rose se mudó con nosotros para ayudarnos con los niños y nosotros 3 meses después empezamos a trabajar, Rose en las mañanas estudiaba y en las tardes se quedaba con los niños y así fue hasta el día que nos encontramos otra vez.- termine de decir y el tenia la mirada perdida

-No tengo palabras para agradecerte lo mucho que hiciste, abandonaste tu vida por mi hijo, se que tenia que estar contigo desde el principio pero Bella quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido no quiero que nos separemos.-me dijo con tono de arrepentimiento.

-Lo vamos a intentar te lo prometo.-lo bese delicadamente y nos levantamos para regresar al hotel. Llegamos con unas 20 bolsas, entre juguetes y ropa para los niños, en realidad todo era de ellos.

-Ahora si tiene ropa como para un año.-le dije a Edward viendo todas las bolsas en la sala de la suite.

-No creo.-me respondió.-crecen tan rápido que simplemente en unos meses nada de esto les quedara.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así creo que nos excedimos.-le dije pensativa

-Nada de eso Bella es lo que los niños se merecen.-me beso en la frente y yo suspire resignada. Comenzamos a sacar todas las cosas de las bolsas y de repente tome la pequeña bolsa que Edward había traído cuando regreso a la tienda de ropa.

-Qué es esto?.-le pregunte abriendo la bolsita.

-Umm….nada importante.-se encogió de hombros.-Ábrelo es tuyo.-abrí la bolsa y revelo uno estuche de lentes, suspire y mire a Edward.

-Compraste lo lentes verdad?.-le pregunte enojada

-De hecho si y no acepto reclamaciones.-negué con la cabeza y saque los hermosos lentes Burberry que me habían gustado.

-Gracias.-le dije resignada y el me sonrió.

-De nada amor te los mereces.-le sonreí. Acomodamos las cosas de los niños y nos pusimos a ver la televisión con ellos, después de un rato Salí a fumar un cigarrillo, Matt se quedó dormido en los brazos de Edward y Dominic en el sillón, los llevamos a la recamara y mientras nosotros vimos una película, mi celular sonó y era Rose.

-Hola flaquita!.-le conteste

-Hola mi vida.-me saludo.-Tienes planes para hoy en la noche?.-me pregunto rápidamente.

-No, no tenemos nada que hacer, ya sabes cómo no sé a qué hora regresara Alice pues no tenemos planeado ir a ningún lado.-le dije con indiferencia.

-De acuerdo nos podemos ver para cenar es urgente, y le puedes hablar a Alice necesito que estén todos presentes.-me dijo en tono serio

-Si flaquita yo le llamo nos vemos más tarde.-le dije y ella con un "bye" colgó.

-Que sucede?.-pregunto Edward curioso.

-No lo sé, Rose quiere que cenemos juntos.-me encogí de hombros sin saber que decirle.-puedes llamarle a Jasper para decirle por favor?.-le pregunte y el asintió, se levantó y fue por su celular, marco a Jasper y no sé qué habrán hablado pero cuando regreso se sentó a mi lado.

-Estarán aquí para la cena.-beso mi frente y seguimos viendo la película.

**ROSALIEPOV.**

Estaba viviendo mi propio cuento de hadas a lado de Emmett, el simplemente era todo amor y cariño, nos la pasábamos juntos cada minuto del día, no nos separábamos más que para lo absolutamente necesario, estaba demasiado emocionada porque pronto seria la esposa de Emmett y eso era lo que más deseaba en la vida, esta mañana me había despertado y corrí al baño para vomitar las náuseas eran las más horribles que había sentido en toda mi vida, supuse que había sido por todo ese maldito alcohol que tome en la After Party, que ni siquiera lograba recordar cómo había terminado y en que estúpido momento me había dormido, después de comer había ido a vomitar de nuevo y esto no me estaba gustando, tenía algunas dudas sobre si tenía un retraso o no, pero no podía estar embarazada, no lo había estado antes menos lo estaría ahora, así que prácticamente deseche esa idea de mi cabeza tan rápido como había venido, pero de todas formas le había comentado mis dudas a Emmett y él había insistido en que compráramos una prueba que no importaba el resultado, al fin y al cabo acepte y ahora estábamos saliendo de la farmacia con una prueba en las manos, nos dirigimos al hotel y nos metimos en nuestra habitación.

-Y bien?.-le dije a Emmett

-Pues ve a hacértela.-me dijo simplemente.

-Pero no tengo idea de cómo se usan esas cosas.-le dije mirando la prueba horrorizada, él se acercó a mí y me beso

-Vamos Rosie ahí trae un instructivo no trates de alargar más el momento.-suspire y asentí, me metí en el baño y me hice la prueba ahí decía que tenía que esperar 10 minutos para el resultado. Salí del baño con la prueba entre las manos y mire con pánico a Emmett.

-Resultado?.-me pregunto simplemente y yo me encogí de hombros.

-En 10 minutos.-dejamos la prueba en la mesita de noche y nos sentamos en la cama a esperar el resultado, tic-tac así hacia el reloj de mi cabeza cuando por fin pasaron los diez minutos, me levante suspirando para tomar la prueba y mirarla. AZUL! Era azul, esperen qué demonios era AZUL=Positivo=Mierda.

-Emmett.-le dije en un susurro y se levantó inmediatamente.

-Que sucede Rosie?.-me abrazo y me miro preocupado.

-Estoy embarazada.-dije en otro susurro, mire a Emmett y sonreía.

-Rose vamos a ser papás.-me dijo emocionado y entonces sonreí, yo estaba nerviosa pero definitivamente quería un hijo.

-Si!.-sonreí y el me beso.

-Rose pero estas cosas no son seguras, quiero una prueba que sea segura.-me dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome fuera de la habitación.-Iremos a hacerte una de esas pruebas de sangre que están en una hora.-como ya no servía de nada negarme asentí y salimos, le llamo a Quil y le dijo que nos llevara a un hospital, Quil como era obvio se preocupó pero Emmett le dijo que los dos estábamos bien pero que estaríamos muchísimo mejor si nos llevaba al hospital así que sin decir más nos llevó al hospital más cercano, me tomaron las pruebas de sangre y nos dijeron que estarían en 10 minutos, ni siquiera en una hora estuvimos ahí el tiempo necesario, por fin los resultados llegaron y exacto como la prueba casera lo decía estaba embarazada, Emmett estaba emocionadísimo por la noticia de que pronto seria papá y casi saltaba de emoción al igual que yo, aunque aún no me casaba pronto lo haría y seria con el amor de mi vida y el padre de mi hijo.

-Rose gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del planeta.-me dijo besándome apasionadamente.

-Gracias por entrar a mi vida.-le respondí y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, salimos del hospital y le llame a Bella, ella me dijo que no harían nada esta noche así que aceptaron cenar con nosotros y dijo que le avisaría a Alice, así que nos dirigimos al hotel, para darles la nueva noticia de un nuevo miembro en la familia.

**BELLAPOV.**

Estuvimos cerca de 20 minutos solos viendo televisión cuando primero llego Emmett y Rose y como 5 minutos después llegaron Jasper y Alice, quien traía una carita de desorientada, que no podía con ella sabía perfectamente que venía dormida en el camino solo luce así cuando acaba de despertar.

-Hola my Little pumpkin.-me dijo en cuanto llego a mi lado.

-Hola amor, que tal el día?.-le pregunte y ella solo se encogió de hombros, rodee los ojos y suspire.

-Amor que crees?.-le dije emocionada

-Qué?.-respondió un poco indiferente a la situación

-Le compramos muchas cosas a Dom que sé que te van a encantar, bueno en realidad yo no le compre nada, todo se lo compro Edward.-se giró a ver a Ed que tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Gracias Ed no te hubieras molestado.-Edward rodo los ojos y la ignoro.

-Es mi sobrino Alice, obviamente también busco lo mejor para el.-Alice asintió y yo la arrastre hacia la recamara para mostrarle primero a los niños durmiendo y luego todo lo que les habíamos comprado.

-Qué tal se portó?.-me pregunto besando la frente de Dom.

-Ya sabes que siempre se porta bien.-en ese momento entro Rose a la recamara.

-Hola amores míos, nos podemos apurar tenemos reservación en un restaurante francés.-nos dijo Rose

-Si vamos déjame me arreglo un poco y listo.-Rose asintió y salió de la recamara.

-Mira Alice les compramos toda esta ropa a Dominic espero que te guste en realidad yo la escogí.-le dije enseñándole todo el montón de playeras, pantalones y chamarras que había en la cama, tomo una y la observo

-Oh gracias Bella están muy geniales.-le sonreí y en ese momento Matt abrió los ojos.

-Mami.-me llamo y yo me acerque para tomarlo.

-Hola corazón que bueno que despertaste porque te tengo que cambiar, vamos a ir a cenar.-mi hijo asintió y sonrió en ese momento Dominic también despertó y Alice lo tomo en brazos para salir con él, Jasper entro por la ropa nueva de Dom y se la llevo, yo cambie rápidamente a Matt, le puse un pantalón color rojo con una playera blanca que tenía un estampado algo extraño, eran como estrellas y líneas, una sudadera roja con el cuello en líneas blancas y unos tenis color blanco, después me arregle un poco más yo, me puse una camisa de cuadros blanca con negro, unos jeans azules obscuro y zapatos color negro, planche mi cabello y me maquille ligeramente, Edward también se cambió, se puso una camisa de manga larga del mismo estilo que la mía, de hecho eran casi igual con excepción de que la mía era de maga corta, unos jeans color negro y zapatos negros, cuando estuvimos listos salimos y obviamente Rose y Emmett ya nos esperaban, Alice y Jasper salieron casi inmediatamente, Dominic venia enfundado en un pantalón amarillo, con una playerita negra y un suéter negro con el cuello en "V" y una línea blanca con tenis color negro con detalles en blanco, Alice salió con unos jeans café, una camisa negra y zapatos negros y un ligero suéter negro de cierre, Jasper venia todo de negro, un pantalón negro, con una chamarra de piel negra y tenis negros, Emmett iba con una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y converse blancos, mientras que mi amiga iba con unos jeans azul oscuro con costuras moradas, una blusa morada y unas zapatillas del mismo color, con un ligero suéter de botones igual morado.

-Todos estamos listos?.-pregunto Emmett sonriendo y tomando de la mano a Rose.

-Creo que si.-respondí Jasper y entonces salimos de la suite caminamos al lobby y ya nos estaba esperando Quil para llevarnos al restaurante, subimos y todos íbamos en una animada platica, bueno mejor dicho le contábamos a Alice y Jasper todo lo que habíamos hecho en el día y como se había comportado Emmett en la tienda de Hershey's y Dom y Matt le contaban que habían ido a Central Park a jugar un rato con los juguetes que Edward les había comprado, como 15 minutos después llegamos a un restaurante que estaba casi a la salida de la cuidad, era muy cómodo y tranquilo, en cuanto vieron a Emmett nos hicieron pasar, era un lugar francés y su especialidad eran las crepas así que cada quien pidió lo que quiso, y cuando nos entregaron la cena, Emmett se levantó.

-Rose y yo tenemos algo que decirles.-nos anunció, todos lo miramos fijamente esperando a que continuara, Rose se levantó y los dos suspiraron, Emmett le dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano a Rose y le sonrió.

-Estoy embarazada.-nos dijo Rose y Alice y yo primero se nos cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo y luego sonreímos emocionadas.

-Rose eso es genial flaquita!.-le dije muy emocionada.

-Amor que buena noticia.-Alice se levantó y corrió hacia Rose, mientras que yo hacía lo mismo.

-Es fabuloso me da gusto por ustedes.-los felicito Jasper

-Un sobrino más, me da muchísimo gusto.-todos abrazamos a Rose y Emmett y regresamos a nuestro lugar.

-Y cuánto tiempo tienes?.-pregunto Alice casi saltando sobre su asiento.-Rose será emocionante, vamos a organizarte el mejor Baby Shower de todos.

-Hey duendecillo para!.-le dije tocándole el brazo.-Ni siquiera sabes cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo y ya estas planeando el Baby Shower dios Alice mídete.- Alice me dedico una mirada furiosa y Rose sonreía emocionada.

-Bueno pues no lo se, mañana Emmett y yo iremos al doctor y les diré con exactitud cuánto tiempo tienen para planear todo.-Alice y yo sonreímos después de eso nos dedicamos a cenar y todo fue demasiada felicidad esta sorpresa era la mejor en mucho tiempo.

**GIANNAPOV.**

No había hablado con Edward, bueno prácticamente nada y cuando me contesto lo hiso de muy mala gana algo que ya no me sorprendía en absoluto, ya me estaba acostumbrando a estos malos tratos que él tenía hacia mí. Me urgía irme a New York y a Jane también así que ahora me encontraba acostada viendo videos musicales, cuando en uno de los canales estaba el último concierto de "The Rocket Baby Dolls", ya iba como por la mitad o más y pasaron algunas canciones y vi al idiota de Edward se veía tan bien, tan sonriente, al igual que el imbécil de Jasper que me dieron ganas de aventar el control remoto al televisor, pero me contuve claro que si me contuve hasta que los muy estúpidos dijeron que la última canción era para sus hijos , BAM! Salieron los dos pequeños y sus estúpidas madres, esos estúpidos niños que solo habían llegado a arruinar mi vida. En ese momento el teléfono de mi casa sonó.

-Hola.-conteste de mala gana

-Que genio mamacita, ya bájale a tu mal humor.-me respondió Jane.

-Aww…eres tú qué quieres?.-le pregunte

-Solo quería saber si querías que fuera hacerte compañía.-me respondió simplemente.

-Si está bien aquí te espero.-le dije y colgué

Vi la última canción y esa carita de esos dos pequeños a los cuales quería golpear por arruinar mi vida, mi compromiso y todo a mí alrededor, Jane llego a los pocos minutos.

-Ahora porque esa cara?.-me dijo sentándose en el suelo de la sala

-Acaban de salir esos estúpidos de Jasper y Edward en un concierto con sus perras y esos dos niñitos.-le dije queriendo golpear el televisor

-Maldita sea! Esos mocosos.-respondió Jane con odio

-Quisiera ir en este momento a New York.-le dije tratando de calmarme

-Si yo también ese imbécil de Jasper, lo quiero matar.-ahora si mi amiga parecía enojada.

-Y yo a Edward.-y en ese momento el teléfono sonó de nuevo, rápidamente conteste aunque no había reconocido el número.

-Hola?.-conteste

-Buenas Noches señorita le hablamos de Euro airlines.-me dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.-Me podría comunicar con la señorita Gianna Polloni por favor.

-Ella habla que se le ofrece?.-conteste con inseguridad

-Solo hablamos para decirle que tenemos dos espacios disponibles para el vuelo de mañana a New York y queríamos saber si le interesan?.- me explico y yo estaba prácticamente que saltaba de alegría.

-Por supuesto que me interesan.- respondí rápidamente

-De acuerdo señorita, en este caso sus boletos para el jueves serán cambiados para mañana, necesitamos que este aquí a las 10:00 am, ya que su vuelo sale a las 12:00pm.

-De acuerdo ahí estaremos.- le respondí y ella justo después me colgó.

-Janee! Mañana a las 10:00am tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto porque nos vamos a New York.-ella me miro sorprendida e inmediatamente sonrió.

-Si perfecto me iré a preparar mi maleta.-me dijo saliendo de mi casa, me quede sola de nuevo y subí a mi habitación, prepare mis maletas y me dormí, al otro día Jane llego a las 7:00am desayunamos algo rápido y corrimos al aeropuerto, llegamos a Milano justo a las 10:00am, nos entregaron los boletos y nos dirigimos a la sala de espera, a las 11:50 nos hicieron pasar para abordar el avión y justo a las 12:00pm estaba saliendo nuestro, vuelo en cuestión de 14 horas Edward y yo estaríamos frente a frente.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa bueno si ya se que habia dicho viernes pero no habia podido

terminar la parte de ROSE pro bno aqui cosas agradables y algo desagradables

estamos a nada del reencuentro de Gianna y Jane con Edward y Jasper ustedes

que creen que pasara? uii se va a poner emocionante! bueno pues aqui les dejo el

capi gracias por los reviews! besos ya saben quejas y sugerencias con el botoncito

del final!

!Kari!


	13. bittersweet

Declaimer: Los personajes Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, la banda de la que hablo es MUSE las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: LEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAP. GRACIAS! **

**BitterSweet**

**EMMETTPOV.**

Todos nos miraban raro desde la señora con voz de loro vieja y ronca que decía tu nombre cuando era tu turno de pasar, las dos señoras jóvenes embarazadas vestían trajes finos, perlas, maquillaje discreto y un peinado pulcro; hasta sentía que el azulejo y los cuadros nos miraban creo que Sam exagero cuando le pedí que me buscara al mejor doctor parecía que este lo era pues conseguir una cita ahora nos había salido el doble de cara pero no importaba necesitaba saber si Rose estaba embarazada, solo quería oír que Rose estaba bien y en tal caso él bebe también. Las dos señoras cuchichiaban acerca de nosotros porque sin descaro nos observaban fijamente, juzgando nuestra forma de vestir y es que no encajábamos en ese lugar pero estábamos pagando por el servicio así que se tenían que acostumbrar; se podía escuchar todo lo que las mujeres decían y yo pensé que nos habíamos arreglado pues yo iba con pantalón negro, camisa gris, tenis negros, no iba muy bien rasurado pero si llevaba el cabello arreglado y Rose tenia puesto unos jeans ajustados negros, una playera blanca y enzima se había puesto un saco, tenis y llevaba el cabello suelto y ondulado como siempre.

-Que va a pasar si estoy embarazada?- me pregunto tratando de ignorar a las dos arpías que hablaban de nosotros.

-Pues seré el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo Rose te amo y no quiero que te preocupes por nada estés o no estés embarazada te seguiré amando, nos casaremos porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo ok?- le dije mientras le daba un apretón a su mano para hacerla sentir segura, aunque la verdad admito que estaba más nerviosos que ella, no podía controlar la emoción que sentía en ese momento recibía más adrenalina que cuando subía a un escenario, pero no estaba preocupado para nada solo ansioso, el corazón se me desbocaba y la pierna no me paraba de bailar, el tiempo se me hizo eterno y más con esas dos arpías viéndonos. Aunque todo cambio cuando Rose estiro la mano frente de ellas para tomar una revista, a las dos arpías se les desorbitaron los ojos al ver el enorme anillo de oro blanco con enorme diamante y una piedra de jade negro que brillaban y deslumbraban, parecía que las arpías sabían de joyería pues se habían quedado embobadas viéndole el dedo a Rose.

-Rosalie Hale, sus resultados están listos.- dijo la señora voz de loro y nos pusimos de pie en menos de un segundo ya teníamos los papeles en la mano, ella lo abrió y los miro, el corazón se me detuvo por un instante y todo desapareció a mi alrededor Rose me miro y se le escapo una lagrima y por un segundo pensé que nos habíamos equivocado pero después de ese segundo se me lanzo a los brazos dando de gritos "estoy embarazada" yo la tome entre mis brazos para elevarla del suelo la bese y todo pareció tener sentido en mi vida lo que jamás había querido el amor, una familia, un hijo, ahora era todo lo que me importaba no puedo creer que no tenga a mi hijo y ya lo ame demasiado, iba a ser papá.

-Pasen el doctor los espera.- dijo la voz de loro. Solo asentimos e hicimos lo que nos indicó. El medico nos dijo lo que queríamos oír que estaba bien Rose y él bebe que a pesar de que había estado fumando y bebiendo todo estaba bajo control, solo le receto unas vitaminas para el embarazo, nos explicó lo más importante y relevante, nos dio la fecha de la próxima consulta, cuando se tendría que hacer su primer ultrasonido, le dio una dieta especial y nos retiramos.

Salí viendo el mundo diferente es impresionante como una persona que no conoces viene y cambia toda tu forma de ver la vida, soy el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra, tengo a Rose, voy a ser papa, mi carrera está más que bien, mi familia me apoya, mis mejores amigos están conmigo y ahora que están con Bella y Alice todo pinta mucho mejor los veo felices y lo mejor de todo es que ellos también son papás y sé que ellos me ayudaran aunque son primerizos. Todo marcha viento en popa en nuestras vidas.

**JASPERPOV.**

Martes por la mañana y ya me sentía mal, salí por una taza de café y cuando regrese a la habitación y Alice estaba a punto de cambiar a Dominic, me dirigí a la ropa de Dominic busque su pequeño bóxer color azul para nadar y luego tome el traje de baño de Alice. Y me acerque a ellos que luchaban porque Dominic no se quería vestir.

-Hoy nos vamos a divertir.- les dije mientras me abalanzaba sobre mi pequeño hijo para hacerle cosquillas, Alice soltó una risa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Dominic.

-Vamos… a ir a nadar.- les dije mirando a ambos y sacudiendo sus trajes de baño.

-Pero en donde, no podemos salir porque todos nos tacan.- refunfuño Alice porque sabía cuánto quería ir a nadar y le disgustaba la idea de tener que quedarse encerrada.

-Vamos a hacer una fiesta en la piscina ya está todo arreglado nos esperan y también a Bella, Ed y Matt en 10 minutos con todo listo.- le dije tratando de subirle el ánimo a Alice porque mi hijo parecía que ya tenía el traje de baño puesto.

-Vamos mamá… vamos…. Vamos.- saltaba sobre la cama Dominic.

-Ok, ven acá Dominic para que te ponga el traje de baño si no, no vas a ir a jugar con Matt.- le dijo Alice en tono fuerte, pero a pesar de eso se inclino en la cama para darme un beso en tono de gracias.

-Ve a cambiarte yo visto a Dominic.- me ofrecí de inmediato, Alice asintió y tomo su traje de baño saco algo mas de sus cosas y se metió en el baño, cambie a Dominic y ella salió al cabo de unos minutos del baño luciendo espectacular llevaba un bikini la parte de abajo rosa pastel con cordones a los lados y con unos holanes muy coquetos, la parte de arriba era del mismo color pero no tenia tirantes era straple y se había puesto una playera blanca anudada a la cintura con un estampado en letras rojas que decir "girls just wanna have fun" y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo desalineada y se había dejado el flequillo, se paseaba por la habitación buscando algo y esto me ponía nervioso saco el bloqueador tomo a Dominic que estaba desprevenido viendo las caricaturas, me metí al baño y no pude ver como luchaba Alice con mi hijo para que se dejase poner el bloqueador , salí con una pantalón delgado y debajo mi bóxer para nadar pero con el torso descubierto me puse bloqueador, ella también se puso preparamos unas cosas mas y salimos para encontrarnos con Bella, Ed y mi sobrino esperándonos.

**Alicepov.**

Tome a Dominic en brazos salimos de la habitación ya nos esperaban Bella enfundada en un bikini la parte de abajo acua con amarraderas blancas igual lo de arriba pero traía un mini short negro que dejaba ver el color de su bikini y una playera algo guanga de manga corta que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen en color negro con rayas acua sus lentes burberry nuevos y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, Ed al igual que Jasper no se notaba de que era su bóxer pero traía el dorso descubierto y mi sobrino con su bóxer para nadar color rojo.

-Hola mi otro príncipe favorito en este mundo.- le dije a mi sobrino mientras me acercaba a darle un beso

-Hola tía.- me respondió y mi hijo y el se bajaron de los brazos.

-Hola Ed, como estas?, traes una carita.- el solo hizo una mueca.- y tu mi amor, mi calabacita como estas?- le dije a Bella mientras la abrazaba, Bella rio y solo me recordó que Rose no estaría con nosotros por que había ido al doctor.

-Nosotros cargamos a los niños y las cosas por que de seguro abra algo de tumulto para cruzar hasta la piscina.- nos dijo Ed y Bella y yo obedecimos, salimos y ellos tomaron en brazo a sus respectivos hijos y maleta nos tomaron de la mano y caminamos, y tal y como había dicho Ed todo un show para pasar ni siquiera había salido al sol y ya me había puesto mis gafas, por que los flashes delas cámaras me cegaban, Sam nos ayudo a salir de ahí.

Una ves en la piscina todo fue mucho más fácil ya había dos señoritas que nos iban a atender y un joven, nos iba a acompañar Sam y Paul, ellos estarían con nosotros pues eran como de la familia para Ed y Jas pues pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, nos sirvieron el desayuno el cual ellos devoraron, después Sam y Paul se pusieron a jugar con los niños en la piscina por supuesto en la parte baja y además no nos preocupaban pues sabíamos que los niños sabían nadar desde que habían nacido los habíamos llevado a cursos de natación y además tenían sus chalecos nuevos que sus papas les habían regalado Matt tenia uno con figuras del espacio y aliens mientras que Dominic tenia uno de spaiderman.

Bella y yo nos quitamos la ropa que teníamos arriba de los bañadores y tomamos un camastro, un cigarrillo, una coca light y pedimos que pusieran las canciones del ipod de Bella que contenía a nuestras bandas favoritas y nos dispusimos a tomar el sol, Ed y Jas hicieron lo mismo que nosotros, después de un rato nos pusimos a nadar Bella y yo, mientras que Ed, Jas, Sam y Paul jugaban football y los niños jugaban en el área del jardín con sus carros miniatura que le habían regalado, jugamos después con los niños en la piscina un rato voleibol y después Sam y Paul desaparecieron, y solo nos quedamos nosotros; Bella y yo pedimos unos bocadillos para los niños y los vasos entrenadores con jugo por que ya eran las tres de la tarde y los niños no habían dormido y sabíamos que su mal genio y sus panchos que nos estaban comenzando a hacer era por que tenían sueño así que comieron sus bocadillos y luego les dimos el jugo, tome a Dominic y me acosté en el camastro recostándolo boca abajo sobre mi pecho y Bella hiso lo mismo con mi sobrino.

-Ojala y todo salga bien con Rose y también que vallamos a ser tías.- me dijo Bella mientras le acariciaba la espalda en círculos a Matt para hacerlo dormir.

-Si, lo importante es que todo este bien y la verdad me emociona mucho saber si esta embarazada.- le di un trago a mi vaso de agua.- nuestra pequeña ya creció.- Bella y yo soltamos unas risas debido a mi comentario. Jasper y Ed se acercaron a nosotros y se recostaron con nosotros, Ed se recostó con Bella y mi sobrino y Jas junto a mi, le dio un beso a Dom, me tomo de la mano y comenzó a juguetear con mis dedos Matt y Dom estaban tan cansados que no protestaron y se quedaron dormidos.

Todos parecíamos disfrutar de la tranquilidad que sentíamos, pero de repente sentimos que algo nos deslumbro y en unos de los grandes ventanales que daban hacia la piscina desde adentro del hotel se escuchaban unos golpes…. ¿Qué carajo era eso?... en segundos sentimos millones de flashes sobre nosotros y muchas fans gritando desde la parte de la parte de adentro del Hotel.

-Que carajo.- dijo Ed y Jas se levantaron rápido.- llama a Sam.- le dijo a Jas

-Mejor vamos a ver a las fans y ya nos regresamos a estar aquí tirados.- dijo Jasper viendo asustado al tumulto de gente.

-Si tienes razón, no podemos dejarlas así.- los dos caminaron hacia el tumulto de gente y dieron acceso a los fans a la área donde estábamos se tomaron fotos y firmaron autógrafos, pero cuando un fan salió del área olvido cerrar la puerta y una ola enorme de reporteros entraron abalanzándoseles a Ed y a Jas cerrándoles el paso hacia nosotros, mientras que otros nos abordaron eran como unos 10, empezaron a gritar preguntas que medio alcanzábamos a oír Bella y yo entre los flashes los gritos desgarradores de las fans la música que teníamos de fondo "bones" de The killers, nos preguntaron cosas que nos molestaron entre las preguntas que dijeron y me dan vuelta en la cabeza " ¿sabias lo del compromiso con Gianna?", "¿esto lo haces por dinero?", "¿ les pagan por ser las mamas de sus hijos?", "¿ son las otras?". Bella y yo solo nos veíamos con cara de enojo quería golpear a los reporteros en su cara, Jas y Ed luchaban por llegar hasta nosotros pero era imposible, Bella y yo nos pusimos de pie, Ed y Jas explotaron y reaccionaron furiosos dejaron a las fans y aventaron a cuantas personas se pusieron en su paso, Dominic y Matt se despertaron y comenzaron a llorar, Jas tomo a Dominic y Ed tomo a mi sobrino, Bella y yo recogimos nuestras cosas, Sam llego a tiempo con seguridad quienes nos ayudaron a salir. Salimos en un torbellino, tan rápido que las fans se mostraron enojadas y los medios de comunicación disgustados.

**Janepov. **

¿Que estoy haciendo?, Jasper se va a enojar conmigo y eso es lo que menos quiero que por un disgusto lo de nosotros termine si me costo tanto conseguir que el me aceptara no podía dejarlo ir así tan fácil por eso tengo que ir, no se lo puedo dejar a esa tipeja, Me molesta mucho saber de ella no puedo creer como se fue a enredar con ella, esto es serio, se su historia por que he visto ha Jasper desde que lo conocí sufre por ella, tiene tatuado su nombre y en las ultimas fotos que vi de ellos Jasper trae colgando otra vez la plumilla en su cuello a igual que Edward.

No los debimos de haber dejado ir solos a esa maldita gira como no desciframos sus planes. Pero ahora no me puedo dar el lujo de perderlo solo por que ella llego, lo amo y apuesto a que mas que ella, ella lo dejo yo jamás lo he dejado siempre he estado con el en todo momento, yo conozco a su familia, a sus amigos. Aunque me duele que el no me mire como la mira a ella y a ese pequeño, me duele que no me ame como los ama a ellos, si eso es lo que quiere una familia, yo se la pude haber dado por que es lo que yo mas deseo en la vida es estar con el por siempre, pero me duele que ni siquiera me deje llamarlo.

Pero ni ella ni ese niño me lo quitaran, lo que por palabra es mío, yo soy la novia oficial, ella es una arrimada así que tengo las de ganar. Esto no va a ser tan fácil, no pienso echar a la basura mi trabajo, lo quiero, el es mío y no se lo voy a dejar a esa tipa, flaca, sin chiste, pálida, a punto del desmayo.

-Se en que hotel están, pero hoy no iremos, los veremos hasta mañana nos vamos a hospedar en uno que esta a dos calles arriba del de ellos.- me dijo Gianna recargando su mano sobre la mía.

**BELLAPOV.**

Regresamos a la suite en medio de gritos, flashazos y llanto por parte de Matt y Dominic, Edward y Jasper iban como alma que llevaba el diablo, y yo bueno también estaba realmente enojada por las estúpidas preguntas que esos reporteros nos habían hecho a quien carajo se le podía ocurrir que estaba con el por dinero? O que me pagaban por ser la mamá de Matt? Además a ellos que carajo les importaba si me pagaban o no! Enserio estaba enojada y yo no estaba dispuesta a recibir otro ataque por parte de los estúpidos reporteros que apuesto que ni mi nombre sabían, entramos a la suite y Matt se había vuelto a dormir en los brazos de su papá y Dominic no pudo volver a dormir y estaba muy molesto como es siempre que tiene sueño, Ed se fue directo a nuestra recamara a recostar a Matt en la cama mientras Dominic lloraba desesperadamente porque tenía sueño, Alice tomo en brazos a su hijo y le preparo un poco de leche para que tal vez pudiera volver a dormir.

-Jasper tenemos que hacer algo!-dijo Edward dejándose caer en el sillón y pasándose la mano por la frente de manera frustrada.

-Pues ya lo sé, esto se está saliendo de control.-dijo Jasper visiblemente exasperado por la situación.

-Te juro que no tengo en nada en contra de las fans pero esos reporteros me sacan de quicio lo peor es que ahora no solo nos atacan a nosotros, sino que ahora también atacan a Bella y Alice.-dijo Edward en un suspiro molesto.

-A mí me pueden molestar lo que se les antoje pero mejor que se alejen de Alice y de mi hijo enserio.-respondió Jasper.-necesitamos seguridad siempre y créeme que lo siento por todos los fans pero ellos se lo buscaron.-Edward asintió y en ese momento entraron Rose y Emmett.

-Qué demonios está pasando?.-pregunto Emmett en vez de saludar.

-Que está pasando de qué?.-le pregunte confundida

-Sí, afuera del hotel hay como unos 30 reporteros, nos tuvieron que pasar seguridad porque no se puede ni pasar.-me respondió Emmett molesto también por la situación.

-Bueno es que…-empecé a decir pero guarde silencio porque creo que no me tocaba a mí explicarlo.

-Lo que pasa es que esos jodidos reporteros no tienen nada mejor que hacer y solo buscan molestar a los demás, y bueno nos atacaron pero lo peor Emmett es que esta vez no solo fuimos nosotros en realidad el blanco de todas las preguntas estúpidas que acostumbran a hacer fueron Isabella y Alice.-le explico Jasper.

-Carajo con esta bola de estúpidos, ya que se busquen una vida propia enserio.-dijo Rose molesta y caminando hacia Alice que estaba sentada en el sillón con Dominic en los brazos, tratando que durmiera de nuevo pero mi pobre sobrinito ya no pudo.

-Y a ustedes como les fue?.-pregunto Alice a Rose

-Oh! Muy bien.-respondió Rose con emoción.

-Enserio? que te dijo el doctor?-pregunto Alice mientras dejaba a Dominic en el suelo y ella se levantaba casi saltando.

-Ummm…pues que estamos muy bien, que en realidad tengo casi dos semanas de embarazo y que aunque tome y fume al bebe no le perjudico y en un mes tenemos que regresar para el primer ultrasonido.-dijo Rose y Alice se lanzó a abrazarla sin dejar que yo lo hiciera, hasta que por fin la soltó.

-Qué bueno me da mucho gusto que ese bebe este bien que es lo más importante.-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Después de eso pedimos servicio a la habitación porque en definitiva ninguno de los 6 tenía ganas de enfrentarse con un estúpido reportero o algún fan todos estábamos seguíamos enojados así que mandamos por una película para ese momento Matt ya se había despertado Alice y yo comimos ensalada y los demás comieron hamburguesa con papas y Matt y Dom comieron nuggets de pollo, nos pusimos ver el Rey León y ya para ese momento era de noche. Jasper se estaba quedando dormido y todos nos fuimos a nuestra recamara.

-Estoy cansado.-me dijo Edward

-Si yo también.-le dije recostándome en la cama.

-Mami ya tengo sueño.-me dijo Matt subiendo a la cama para recostarse a mi lado, Edward hiso lo mismo que Matt y de pronto mi hijo solo se acercó a su papá y Edward le comenzó a cantar la canción que habían escrito para ellos e inmediatamente Matt se durmió.

-Me voy a bañar.-le dije a Edward levantándome de la cama.

-De acuerdo amor.-tome mi pijama y me metí en el baño, rápidamente me metí en la ducha y deje que el agua caliente relajara mi cuerpo, cuando de repente sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Estaba pensando.-dijo Edward.-que te podría ayudar a tallarte la espalda.-yo deje de respirar cuando sentí la respiración caliente de Edward contra mi cuello.

-Estaba pensando que lo mejor sería que regresaras a la cama con Matt porque se puede caer.-le dije tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, aunque en verdad deseaba que se quedara pero mi hijo estaba en la habitación y no sería nada bonito que nos encontrara en una situación tan comprometedora.

-Umm…no le pasara nada.-volvió a besar mi cuello y luego me giro para que quedara de frente a él, algo que no fue nada bueno para mi pobre autocontrol, era la visión más sexy que podía tener de Edward, recordaba que algo así había sucedido hace tres años, pero definitivamente esta vez era mucho mejor, el casi no había cambiado en nada, solo que ahora llevaba barba de candado y con el cabello mojado con las gotas de agua escurriéndole por todo el cuerpo.

-Edward es enserio regresa con Matt.-le dije con voz entre cortada

-Creo que en realidad eso no es lo que quiere.-dijo con un tono de voz demasiado divertido.

-En realidad si eso es lo que quiero.-le dije y me aleje de él dándole la espalda de nuevo.

-Yo creo que no digas lo que digas tu cuerpo demuestra otra cosa.-me dijo y puso una de sus manos en mi estómago deslizándola hacia el área más sensible de mi cuerpo en estos momentos , solté un jadeo cuando uno de sus dedos se adentró en mi.-vez Bella tu puedes decir muchas cosas pero tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario y por hoy prefiero hacerle caso a tu cuerpo, ya no conteste nada no tenía caso así que me gire y lo bese apasionadamente y el sonrió contra mis labios, lo acerque a mí solo para notar que tan excitado estaba y solté otro jadeo.-Esto Bella es lo que provocas y eres la única que lo puede provocar.-le sonreí y lo volví a besar solo que esta vez no me detuve solo en su boca comencé a besar y morder su cuello, tomando su prominente erección con una de mis manos, el soltó un gemido y volví a sonreír.

-Edward tu eres el único que me hace perder el control.-mordí su cuello y lo mire con lujuria, comencé a mover mi mano de arriba hacia abajo, el echo la cabeza hacia atrás, de repente lo solté y el gruño en protesta.

-Porque hiciste eso?.-pregunto molesto, y yo sonreí y enarque una ceja

-Porque quiero.-me gire de nuevo para quedar de espaldas a el y entonces el me tomo para recargarme en la pared.

-Esto no se va a quedar así señorita.-levanto una de mis piernas y de un solo tirón se adentró en mí, gemí ante la sensación tan placentera, el comenzó a moverse rápido y constante, yo sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas la sensación del agua caliente contra mi piel, combinada con sexo y Edward era una perdición definitivamente, así que lo tome de la cadera y llego sus embestidas fueron más profundas si es que eso se podía, no podía respirar el aire en mis pulmones se estaba agotando y a pesar de que respiraba sentía que no llegaba el suficiente aire a mis pulmones, pronto comencé a sentir esa sensación tan conocida en la parte baja de mi estómago y supe que pronto estaría viendo estrellitas y eso gracias a Edward, el comenzó a acelerar más el ritmo de sus movimientos y supe que también el llegaría, y con dos movimientos más yo sentía que mis piernas se hacían gelatina, la cabeza me daba vueltas y veía estrellitas de todos colores, Edward soltó un gemido para después morderme el hombro y dejar caer la cabeza en él. Esperamos a que nuestras respiraciones se regularan y el salió de mí.

-Te amo.-me dijo Edward atrayéndome hacia el para volverme a besar pero esta vez sin una gota de lujuria ahora solo era amor

-Yo también te amo.-dije contra sus labios.-ahora nos tenemos que bañar y salir a ver a Matt.-rápidamente nos duchamos, y salimos Edward me envolvió en una toalla con el logo del hotel y luego él se puso una alrededor de la cintura y salió del baño, yo me quede ahí para vestirme, cuando me vi en el espejo tenía la cara roja.

-Ay Edward Bellamy eres mi perdición!.-le dije a mi reflejo, que se veía tan extraño con la cara roja y una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción plantada en mi cara que creo que si salía así a la calle todo mundo se daría cuenta que acababa de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida con el hombre más sexy y que más amaba en el mundo.

Salí del baño y Edward estaba enfundado en su pantalón de pijama de rayas color rojo con negro y sin playera.

-Que tal el baño, te relajaste?.-pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí, fue muy relajante.-le sonreí y me dirigí para darle un pequeño beso y luego recostarme, pues si estaba relajada pero muy cansada, toque la almohada y me di cuenta que Matt ya tenía la pijama puesta y estaba dentro de las mantas.

-Buenas noches mi amor.-me dijo Edward.-Te amo.

-Buenas noches, yo también te amo.-le respondí y me quede profundamente dormida.

**Jasperpov.**

Dominic se quedo dormido en mis brazos viendo el Rey León y dábamos bueno yo daba gracias de que después de la tarde que se había pasado llorando y de malas porque interrumpió su sueño; se allá quedado dormido, además el rey león no es uno de mis favoritos y estaba muy cansado, se me estaban cerrando los ojos enfrente del televisor.

-No te duermas.- me dijo Emmett en tono de burla y todos rieron.

-No me estoy durmiendo, solo estoy viendo para adentro.- le dije respondiendo a su chistecito. Y todos rieron aun más con mi lógica respuesta.

-Ya vámonos a dormir.- dijo Ed.- recuerden que desde mañana tendremos ensayos por que cambiaremos el setlist de nuevo.- dijo con tono frustrado y cansancio. Todos asentimos alguien apago el televisor yo solo me levante rápidamente y me metí a mi habitación, detrás de mi entro Alice quien cerro la puerta cuidadosamente para no despertar a Dominic. Deshice la cama y recosté a mi hijo.

-Espera le voy a quitar sus tenis y su chamarra.- me dijo Alice detrás de mí.

-Lo vas a despertar y tardo mucho en dormirse.- le dije implorando para que no lo moviera y corriéramos el riesgo de que despertara. Pero ella solo rodo los ojos y me aparto de mi hijo, para poder quitarle los tenis y la chamarra sin ningún problema y Dominic seguía mas que dormido, yo volví a respirar cuando vi que las maniobras de Alice se habían terminado y mi hijo seguía profundamente dormido; Alice lo arropo y le dio un beso en la frente, lo mimo hice yo. Me gire y abrase a Alice, tomándola de la cadera y acercándola a mí.

-Te amo, ¿te diste cuenta que hoy no te dije lo mucho que te amo en todo el día?- le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella solo me sonrió y agacho la mirada.- te amo, te amo… te amo.- termine de decir esto y fundí mis labios con los suyos, estaba tan sediento de ella que sentir su saliva envenenando mi garganta, me hizo recordar que soy adicto a ella y una necesidad urgente por tenerla estallo dentro de mi.

-Yo también te amo.- me dijo después de que la deje respirar.- me voy a bañar.- me dijo apartándose de mi y se dirigió a buscar su toalla y su pijama en su maleta, entro al baño y se quedo parada enfrente del espejo mirándose. Me movilice y busque mi pijama y mi toalla.

-Puedo acompañarla señorita.- la abrase por atrás y recargue mi rostro en su hombro quedamos de frente al espejo, vi la imagen que tenia enfrente de mis ojos Alice y yo juntos todo lo que siempre he querido, me sentí tan bien que no puedo describir mi sentimiento.

-No se.- me respondió y yo la gire para que me mirara.- es que estas muy cansado y no quiero ser la culpable de que mañana no te levantes, mejor ya ve a dormir.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, no quiero dormir si voy a estar cansado quiero que sea por una buena razón y no solo por quedarme despierto hasta tarde leyendo o viendo la tele.- le dije suspirando.- quiero cansancio divino.- le dije acercándome a su rostro, rosando su aliento, no se que me pasaba pues su droga estaba funcionando esta vez mas rápido, no la estaba tocando y el corazón ya me latía rápido, mi respiración era irregular y mis pensamientos se difuminaban a la mitad.

-Yo también quiero divino cansancio.- me dijo enarcando una ceja y enseguida sentí sus labios sóbrelos míos, una de sus manos aferrada a mi cuello y la otra clavada en mis cabellos, mis manos recorrían toda su espalda bajaban por su cadera una y otra vez hasta que se detuvieron en su cadera bajaron suave y la tome de las nalgas y la pegue a mi cuerpo, ya me había producido una reacción que no podía detener, nos separamos para poder respirar, bueno ella nos separo y creo que fue una buena idea porque ya no tenia aire en los pulmones. Me miro y me sonrió pícaramente, me quito la playera y comenzó a besar mi piel desnuda, el sentir sus labios me hizo erizar, dejo de besar mi pecho y acaricio mi cara y luego levanto los brazos, le quite la playera, la deje caer al suelo, acaricie sus hombros, su piel tan suave y fría que la contacto con la mía alcanzaban la temperatura perfecta nuestros cuerpos, bese su cuello mientras desataba las sitas de la parte de arriba de su traje de baño dejando sus pechos al descubierto, baje besando su clavícula hasta llegar a sus senos, los bese con clama a ella parecía gustarle tanto como a mi. Me puse de pie y ella me desabrocho el pantalón que tenia puesto, lo hizo salir de mi, comencé a acariciar sus caderas, quite el short que traía puesto, se me lanzo a los labios y beso descontroladamente subiendo mis deseos por tenerla y mas cuando comenzó a rosar su cuerpo con el mío, acaricio mi cadera y después bajo asta mis bóxer e introdujo su mano tomo mi miembro y comenzó a masajear lentamente, quería gritar su nombre de placer pero tenia que ser silencioso, desabroche los listones de su traje de baño, ella bajo mis bóxers y la tome de las caderas y la senté en la orilla del lavabo, me acerque a ella, besándola la tome de las caderas y entre en ella, me abraso del cuello y soltó un gemido casi mudo en mi oído, comencé a moverme con fluidez, lento y luego rápido conforme mi urgencia y la de ella lo pedían, besaba mi cuello y yo la sostenía del trasero pegada a mi, su cuerpo se encorvo de placer y supe que había llegado a su clímax, pegándose a mi cuerpo y encajando sus dedos en mi espalda, a los pocos segundos llegue a mi clímax también y solté todo el aire de un solo jalón dejando que mis pulmones y mi corazón descansaran, comencé a besarla unos segundos y después Salí de ella, la tome da la cederá y la puse de nuevo en el piso para abrazarla.

-Te amo, Alice me encantas, me encanta estar contigo en todo momento sea bueno o malo, te amo demasiado.- le dije mientras nos abrazábamos y nuestras respiraciones se regularizaban.

-Yo también te amo.- me dijo con la respiración casi recuperada. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miro a los ojos, sonrió y después se puso de puntitas para darme un pequeño beso en los labios. Abrí la llave para dejar caer el gua tibia y que la tina se llenara. En menos de un segundo la tina ya estaba preparada, Alice se recogió el pelo y se metió a la tina en seguida me metí yo, se sentó con su espalda pegada a mi pecho.

-Alice, ¿que va pasar ahora con nosotros?, ¿que piensas?- le pregunte mientras tomaba la esponja y la hundía en el agua.

-Pues… todo entre nosotros esta bien, entiendo que la primera vez que nos separamos fue porque teníamos que hacerlo no porque nosotros lo quisiéramos, no me arrepiento de estar contigo, quiero que me perdones por no haberte dicho que estaba embarazada pero la distancia, tu vida es diferente a la mía, no podía arruinar tu carrera además me entere que estabas saliendo con la amiga de la prometida de Ed, entonces pensé que te habías olvidado de mi, que todo había sido una mentira y te odie por eso y por no haberme buscado antes, yo quise desaparecer de tu vida, quería que tu también desaparecieras de mi vida.- me dijo esto y mi corazón se detuvo unos instantes sentí su dolor estábamos de tantas maneras conectados que podía sentir todo lo que ella experimentara, me dolía su dolor y lo peor sabia que era mi culpa.

-No Alice no tienes que pedirme perdón fue mi culpa, por que al principio quería que tu tuvieras una vida normal, que pudieras vivir muchas cosas y mira lo único que logre fue alejarte de mi en primera, te embarazaste y ya no pudiste seguir estudiando y tampoco tener una vida normal hice todo lo contrario de lo que quería para ti y lo peor es que te deje sola con esto y te odie Alice te odie cuando Emmett por error me dijo que tenias un bebe que además estabas con alguien, yo también pensé que todo había sido una farsa de tu parte que no era nada para ti y decidí seguir con mi vida.- le dije con dolor en la voz, tenia un nudo en la garganta.

-Entonces por que volviste ahora?- le tallaba la espalda con la esponja, podía ver su columna sobresaliendo de su piel me entretuve un rato acariciándola.

-Tenia que verte por ultima vez algo me decía que no podía ser cierto que ya no me amaras además sabes soñaba todos los 7 de cada mes contigo y empezó estos sueños cuando nació Dominic, mi corazón se quedo con tigo Alice además hicimos un lazo muy fuerte entre los dos, Dominic nos unirá por el resto de nuestras vidas, quería que tu me dijeras que ya no me amabas quería verte por ultima vez, para poder seguir con mi vida, y mira con lo que me vine a topar lo mas maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado toda la historia que yo tenia metida en la cabeza se desvaneció cuando me entere que me habías dado un hijo, ahora quiero decirte algo quiero que estés conmigo oficialmente.- Alice giro su cabeza para encarame no pude descifrar la expresión de su rostro.- Quiero que mis padres te conozcan y que conozcan a su nieto, llamaron por cierto y prometí que iríamos, ¿te molesta?.- le pregunte besando su espalda.

-No, no me molesta son tus padres y tienen derecho a conocer a su nieto, ¿pero ellos saben de Jane no?, ¿Qué van a pensar de mi?- me dijo cambiándose de lugar y quedando frente a frente, quedando de extremo a extremo.

-Si Alice pero también saben de ti, mi padre, el es mi mejor amigo claro después de Ed y el sabe lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que significas para mi, ellos me apoyan en todo respetan mis decisiones, te digo todo esto porque yo me iré el domingo en la mañana y veré a Jane y terminare con ella definitivamente, y cuando termine al gira quiero que tu y Dominic viajen conmigo a Inglaterra, para que conozcan mis padres a su nieto y a ti pero te conocerán como mi pareja el lugar que te mereces la medre de mi hijo, mi compañera, amiga y el amor de mi vida.- espere su respuesta pacientemente.

-Para mi también es importante todo esto y si lo quiero Jasper, me agrada que podamos hablar de esto y seas tan directo conmigo, yo también iré a acabar de aclarar las cosas con Vladimir y todo va a estar bien.- me dijo acercándose a mi.

-Es una promesa Alice, y todo saldrá bien, te amo.- termine de decir esto y ella me dio un beso que sello nuestro pacto como si fuera nuestra firma personal.

Se puso de pie, el agua escurrió de todo su cuerpo, pude ver su figura delante de mi desnuda tal y como la recordaba, era igual solo que ahora era un poco mas delgada, pero ocasionaba las mismas reacciones en mi, mi respiración se volvió a acelerar, la vi salir y tomar una toalla comenzó a secar su cabello y luego esa toalla hizo que cubriera su cuerpo, me puse de pie y ella ya esperaba con una toalla para mi, la tome me seque y la enrede en mi cadera. Me quede parado observándola, tenia a la mujer mas bella que había visto y era afortunado porque ella me amaba también, tomo la crema para humectar y la puso en la palma de su mano, comenzó a frotar una mano con la otra mientras caminaba hacia mi y comenzó a distribuir toda al crema en mi piel y yo en la suya, nos ayudamos a vestirnos y luego fuimos a dormir. Se acostó la abrase y arrope.

-te amo eternamente.- le dije y ella me beso, no supe cuando nos quedamos dormidos, solo sabia que todo era perfecto.

**Bellapov.**

-Mami! Mami! Despierta!.-exigió Matt a gritos.

-Que sucede Matt son las 8:00am, no puedes dormir un poco más?.-le pregunte tapándome la cabeza con las mantas.

-No mami despierta!.-exigió de nuevo Matt y yo gruñí

-Si mami despierta.-dijo Edward entre risas.

-Oh! De acuerdo ya desperté.-me levante resignada a no poder dormir más,

Los tres salimos en pijama y yo necesitaba con urgencia un cigarro, así que senté a Matt en el sillón y lo puse a ver X-Men, Dominic, Alice y Jasper salieron en ese momento, y Dominic se unió a su primo.

-Buenos Días.-nos saludamos y los cuatro salimos al balcón Alice y yo encendimos un cigarrillo y nos sentamos con Edward y Jasper.

-Hoy empiezan los ensayos de nuevo, para el último concierto del sábado.-nos informó Jasper.

-¿enserio?, ¿tenemos ensayo?-pregunto Edward

-Edward Anthony Bellamy olvidando algo? Me sorprendes.-dijo Alice divertida

-Vamos Alice a su edad las cosas se olvidan.-le dije a Alice divertida

-A mi edad?.-me dijo Ed enarcando una ceja.-no estoy viejo

-Ya lo se solo me quería divertir.-le dije dándole un pequeño beso, en ese momento el celular de Edward sonó, pero el quiso ignorarlo, volvió a sonar y vio que era Sam.

-Mierda Sam molestando tan temprano no jodas ya ni mi papá.-dijo Edward entre risas y acto seguido apago el celular.

-Si, a veces creo que es la reencarnación de nuestros padres.-le respondió Jasper divertido, el celular de Jasper sonó y era Sam de nuevo así que hiso lo mismo que Edward apago el celular.-Ves lo que te digo ni mi mamá molesta tanto.-todos comenzamos a reír y cuando terminamos de fumar y platicar regresamos a la sala de la suite en donde estaba Rose y Emmett explicándole a Dom y Matt lo de su próximo primito. Todos nos sentamos a observar la escena y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, yo me levante y abrí para encontrarme con dos mujeres a las que solo conocía por foto Gianna y Jane.

* * *

**hOlaa! hOlaa bueno pues aqui el capi un poco porno?**

**si poco pero bueno, ya llegaron Jane y Gianna!`pues ya saben los PÒV de **

**Alice Jasper y ahora tambien el de Jane son creacion de mi maravillosa Beta **

**Irais! bueno pues no tengo nada mas que decir creo mas que dejen por fa **

**sus reviews! ahh sii sii y sus correos para que les pueda contestar esos reviews por fa**

**las que no tienen una cuenta en FanFiction y las que la tienen prometo dar preview! **

**ahh sii y quiero saber que creen que sucedera con la llegada de Gianna y Jane! por faa sus **

**opiniones son muy importantes para nosotras!.**

**Quejitas & Sugerencias con el botoncito del final! **

**!Kari!**


	14. Falling away with you!

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, la fabulosa banda de la que hablo es MUSE las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

* * *

**ESTE CAPITULO TIENE UNA DEDICATORIA MUY ESPECIAL A MATTHEW JAMES BELLAMY PRINCIPAL INSPIRACION Y MUSO PARA ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE EL DIA MIERCOLES 9 DE JUNIO FUE SU CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 32. FELICIDADES MATT POR ESTOS 32 AÑOS DE VIDA Y SER MI PRINCIPAL MUSO CADA DIA. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**LEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO.**

**Falling away with you **

**BELLAPOV.**

Cuando las vi ahí paradas de enfrente de mi, todo se paralizo por un momento, mi respiración y mi corazón se desbocaron automáticamente, solo sabia que la morena era Gianna, me veía con desprecio y de un momento a otro sin decir nada, entro en la habitación llevándome con ella a su paso.

-Mi amor.-grito Gianna y se lanzó hacia Edward que estaba sentado junto con Matt.

-Gianna, que carajo haces aquí?.-pregunto levantándose del sillón y tomándola de las muñecas para alejarla de el.

-No te da gusto que este aquí mi amor?.-pregunto Gianna acercándose de nuevo a Edward, pero entonces yo salí de mi shock y me dirigí a un lado de Edward.

-No! Gianna habíamos quedado en algo, no se porque me desobedeces, jamás haces lo que te pido Gianna que te costaba esperar tan solo unos días mas!.-le dijo Edward con desesperación y yo me confundí con eso de unos días mas, no sabia a que se refería pero lo iba a averiguar. Antes de que todo se saliera de control me gire para ver a Rose que estaba casi tan confundida como nosotros.

-Rose te puedes llevar a los niños?.-le pedí y ella se giro a verme y asintió, rápidamente ella y Emmett se levantaron con los niños en brazos y se dirigieron a su recamara.

-A dónde vamos tía Rose?.-pregunto Matt

-Pues los vamos a cambiar porque iremos a desayunar a un lugar muy bonito de acuerdo?.-le respondió Rose a mi hijo antes de entrar en su recamara y cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

-No planeo repetírselos una vez mas, que carajo hacen aquí?.-les pregunto Edward muy enojado.

-Es obvio lo que vine a hacer aquí Edward, solo vine por lo que es mío.-respondió Gianna mirándome despectivamente

-Lo que es tuyo?.-pregunte soltando una carcajada divertida.

-Si niña lo que es mío.-me respondió furiosa

-Disculpa pero yo no veo nada aquí que diga tu nombre.-le dije rodando los ojos.

-Ah no? Pues yo si.-me respondió altaneramente

-Pues tu para empezar, no tendrías que estar aquí Gianna, habíamos quedado en algo pero tu como siempre no sabes comprender las cosas pero sabes que no me interesa porque así mas rápido terminare mi relación contigo.-le grito Edward que estaba enfurecido casi la quería golpear, era extraño porque Edward era todo un caballero sucediera lo que sucediera el se controlaba pero en este momento estaba a punto de golpearla, la veía con desprecio pero a ella parecía no interesarle

-No te dejare.-le grito en respuesta.-Ella no es mejor que yo

-Pues al parecer si.-le dije.-soy mejor que tu porque a mi me ama y a ti no.-de acuerdo ese había sido un golpe bajo pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale así que esta vez tengo una buena justificación.

-No te ama, no te confundas niña ni siquiera te quiere si no créeme no te hubiera dejado.-dijo Gianna sonriendo malignamente.-Créeme niña si tanto te amara no estaría conmigo.-y mierda ese fue un golpe mas duro para para mi

-Tu bien sabes que solo esta contigo por querer olvidarme.-dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Pues yo no lo creo así tu solo eres una diversión, y ahora no le queda mas remedio que estar contigo porque tienen un hijo.-me respondió y mierda yo me había quedado sin palabras para poder responder.

-Gianna ya basta!.-le dijo Edward antes de tomarla del brazo.-vete por favor no quiero verte en este momento.

-De acuerdo mi amor me voy pero de una vez te digo Edward no te libraras tan fácil de mi.-dijo Gianna saliendo de la suite después de Jane que había olvidado que estaba en la habitación, solo que por alguna razón salió antes que ella.

-Bella tenemos que hablar.-me dijo Edward y me gire para verlo tenia una cara de preocupación impresionante y yo tenia ganas de matarlo hasta cierto punto también.

-Claro que tenemos que hablar, pero primero déjame le llevo ropa a Rose para que cambie a Matt.-dije y me dirigí a la recamara tome unos jeans y una playerita que decía The Killers junto con unos tenis de Batman que tenían lucecitas y prendían al caminar, rápidamente se los lleve a Rose.

-Todo esta bien Bella?.-me pregunto al abrir la puerta de la habitación

-No lo se Rose.-ella me sonrió a manera de darme ánimos y yo le sonreí y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Entre y ahí estaba Edward sentado en la cama, con la cara entre sus manos.

-Ahora si explícame que carajo hacen ellas aquí?.-le pregunte cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

-No lo se amor te lo juro.-me dijo mirándome y sus ojos se reflejaba impotencia y preocupación.

-Edward como que no sabes! Te viene a ver a ti no a mí, así que explícame las cosas por favor.-le pedí de la manera mas tranquila posible o bueno de lo que era posible para estos momentos.

-Pues es que no lo se, ella se iba a encontrar en México conmigo ese había sido el acuerdo pero entonces de la nada aparece aquí y créeme que me sorprende tanto como a ti verla aquí.-me explico tan rápido que tuve que concentrarme para entenderle.

-En México? Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?.-le pregunte molesta

-Yo no sabía si decírtelo porque no sabia como ibas a reaccionar y no te quiero perder Isabella.-me dijo levantándose para acercarse a mi y yo inmediatamente me aleje.

-No te entiendo Edward, te juro que no te entiendo no me querías decir que ibas a ver a tu prometida por un mes? No se supone que si querías estar conmigo me lo tenias que haber dicho? Enserio no se que es lo que quieres carajo decídete.-le grite con desesperación

-Es que Isabella entiéndeme no sabía si decírtelo porque me da miedo que me dejes además ni siquiera se como la voy a dejar, no tengo nada para dejarla.-y en ese momento deje de pensar y solo dije lo que se merecía

-Ah no tienes nada porque dejarla? Tal vez Matt no es suficiente para ti o tal vez si quieres estar con ella solo que no tienes el jodido valor de decirme que ya no sientes nada por mi? Pero si es así entonces para qué carajo juegas conmigo Edward Bellamy que ganas con toda esta mierda?.-le grite

-Bella si te amo pero solo que no se que hacer me siento atado, no puedo dejarla solo así nada más porque estoy contigo de nuevo, creo que ella no se lo merece.-saque todo el aire de golpe y sentía mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas pero no iba a llorar por dolor si no por decepción

-Sabes que Edward no me interesa si estas confundido, atado o lo se sea no me interesa, creo que tu y yo no tenemos un futuro eso debí saberlo desde que nos conocimos, y entonces ni siquiera me hubiera enredado contigo, creo que es momento de que tu sigas con tu vida y yo siga con la mía.-le dije tratando de tranquilizarme

-No Bella, no puedes dejarme hazlo por Matt.-me rogo

-Y es por el que lo hago no te dije que te alejare de Matt mi hijo se merece un padre siempre lo supe y es por eso que te dije de el en cuanto regresaste, pero Edward entre tu y yo no habrá absolutamente nada mas que el mas necesario contacto por nuestro hijo.-le respondí y me dirigí a mi maleta.

-Bella por favor quiero estar contigo solo que no se que hacer con ella, no puedes dejarme por favor no me dejes, te amo!.-dijo desesperadamente y yo suspire

-No me amas Edward, y es mejor que esto termine ahora antes de que salgamos más dañados, así que mejor me voy.-le dije tomando lo primero que vi dentro de mi maleta.

-Bella no me alejes de Matt por favor sin ustedes no puedo vivir, vayan conmigo a México prometo que todo lo arreglare ahí.-me dijo tomándome del brazo para impedir que lo dejara hablando solo.

-No Edward no iré contigo a México y Matt tampoco lo hará a menos de que el quiera ir contigo, no le impediré a mi hijo estar con su padre pero yo no iré, y ya que estamos hablando de Matt quiero saber algo.-le dije soltándome de su agarre

-Lo que quieras.-me respondió rápidamente

- Que sucederá con el? A lo que me refiero es que si tu vas a querer seguir viéndolo después de esta semana.

-Claro Bella, los quiero en mi vida, quiero que mi hijo lleve mi apellido y que vivamos juntos.

-Eso será un poco complicado porque mi hijo siempre vivirá conmigo, y lo del apellido haremos los tramites si eso es lo que quieres.-le respondí y entre en el baño.

**ALICEPOV.**

Jasper y yo compartíamos el mismo tazón de frutas para el desayuno, estábamos comiendo parados justo detrás de los niños que veían la televisión, me estaba dando de comer y yo sostenía una taza de café, me sentía tan bien por todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros en esta semana, pero mi perfección se destruyó como si la miraras a través de un espejo y te das cuenta que es tan horrible y todo lo que estuviste viendo no era cierto si no que solo veías lo que querías hasta que el espejo llego y te destruyó tu mundo perfecto. Un llamado a la puerta, una taza rota y el café caliente derramado en el piso, me estrujaron el corazón y los músculos se me paralizaron, algo dentro de mi comenzó a doler tanto que no podía soportarlo, el hambre se me fue.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí?- susurro Jasper, era un pensamiento intimo pero lo compartió con migo, su rostro era de enojo, sorpresa, impotencia, no lo pude definir bien, giro su cabeza en mi dirección otra vez, me tomo de la mano y me dio un apretón estaba sudando frio, me miro a los ojos.- No se que hace aquí Alice perdón, pero esto se va a arreglar.- Note una nota rara en su voz como de miedo, tristeza muchos sentimientos combinados y esto me hizo recordar la vez que nos despedimos en el aeropuerto, así me sentía las mismas palabras, el mismo significado como si algo y en este caso alguien nos fuera a separar, este recuerdo hizo doler mas mi corazón; no dije nada me empujo suave un paso atrás y se puso enfrente de mi sin taparme pero si en señal de protección, ella se dirigía hacia Jasper, pero antes miro de arriba a bajo a Bella y luego hizo lo mismo cuando vio a los niños viendo la televisión, Emmett y Rose al verlas pasar tomaron a los niños y los sacaron de ahí. Me quede petrificada.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo esto y se lanzo a sus brazos, su mirada sobresalía por el hombro de Jasper y me miro con hostilidad levantando una ceja, luego lo iba a besar pero Jasper la detuvo y la alejo.

-Muy bien Jane, estoy muy bien; pero tú te esfuerzas por hacerme enojar y arruinar todo. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo y la sonrisa de su cara se le borro, se hizo para atrás con los ojos desorbitados.

-Que más voy a hacer aquí; si no es verte y ahora resulta que tengo que dar explicaciones por que vengo a ver a mi NOVIO. Jasper te extrañaba es obvio no te he visto en tanto tiempo, ni siquiera me haz llamado y me culpas por querer saber de ti.- acaso tenia que decir NOVIO, porque no mejor me lanza un saco lleno de arañas si quiere que saga corriendo histéricamente a llorar, seria mejor.

-Ok, Jane olvidaba que era imposible platicar contigo y tus arranques de niña, así que te diré algo si quieres que hablemos cálmate y este no es el momento, ni el lugar, ni el tiempo y ya que estas aquí las cosas serán mas fáciles para mi.

-Si hablar contigo es lo que quiero, espero que me tengas una buena explicación, soy tu NOVIA.- si, si, si ya me había quedado claro NOVIO-NOVIA, que afán de repetirlo.

-Si Jane como digas, bueno ya que estas aquí tienes que conocer a alguien.- se giró y me tomo de la cintura empujándome hacia delante que pretendía ofrecerme como carnada, sentía que Jane me iba a golpear cuando Jasper dijo eso.- Jane ella es Alice, si mal no recuerdo ya habíamos hablado de ella, ¿Alice la recuerdas?; Alice ella es Jane- no entendía que demonios pasa aquí_, respira, respira._

-Si la famosa Alice como no recordarla atormenta mis días; ¿Cómo estas?- ding ding las campanas del ring comenzaban a sonar primer raund

-Hola Jane, bien. Me tendría que disculpar por atormentar tus días pero no es mi culpa lo siento ni siquiera te conozco y para ser sincera no me intriga.- me odiaba que pena, pobre Jane.- Creo que tienes cosas que arreglar por que no sales a desayunar con ella y arreglas las cosas.- me dirigí a Jasper que me miraba con ojos de asombro como si no fuera yo la que estuviera ahí.

-Lo haría si tuviera tiempo pero ahora estoy contigo.- me dijo y luego me dio un beso en la frente.-Así que Jane yo te llamo cuando pueda hablar contigo porque como decidiste adelantar tu visita yo no puedo dejar a Alice y como dije este no es el lugar ni el tiempo; ¿Te acompaño a la puerta?- me abrazo contra su pecho y me beso la frente, cerré los ojos no quería ver que iba a hacer esa mujer.

-No, yo se por donde es la salida. Haz lo que quieras Jasper pero te vas a arrepentir de hacerme esto.- seguía con los ojos cerrados y Jasper me apretaba tan fuerte a el.

-Abre los ojos Alice, ya se fue vamos amor tranquila.- seguía petrificada, abrí los ojos y Jasper se inclino hacia mi para besarme.- Vamos Alice a la habitación hay que dejarlos solos.- claro se me había olvidado que Bella también estaba ahí con Gianna y con Edward, voltee a ver a Bella y no me gusto lo que vi estaba ahí parada con cara de enojo si su ojos pudieran matar Edward y Gianna estarían muertos y la policía estuviera interrogándola y no podía ir a ayudarla, Jane cerro la puerta de un golpe que pensé que la haría polilla; ding ding la campana volvió a sonar primer round ganado.

**JASPERPOV.**

No recordaba lo infeliz que me hacia verla, por que tenia que venir justo ahora que le pasa. Mas bien yo soy el que tiene la culpa, bueno en primera no se ni como se metió en mi vida, no se como me enrede con ella, pero ahora tengo que arreglar las cosas no la amo y ella lo sabe perfectamente pero la conozco así como persistió para entrar así va a persistir para quedarse la conozco es tan terca y caprichosa no se porque sigue conmigo si no la trato bien prefiere sacrificar su dignidad a perderme y todo es mi culpa por haberle dado esperanzas.

Yo no soy así, ¿Qué me esta pasando? Jamás le podría hablar así a una mujer pero con ella es imposible, me atormenta, me hostiga, no nos parecemos en nada, no escucha la misma música, no sueña con lo mismo, no lee, lo único que le importa es verse bien ante las cámaras, que blusa le combina y el único tema de conversación entre nosotros es a que lugar vamos a salir esta noche, cuanto dinero gano y que le voy a regalar, ella no es para mi, todos me lo dijeron pero yo no lo quería verlo. Y ahora tengo que decirle que lo de nosotros se acabo y entre mas pronto sea mucho mejor por que así podre estar con Alice y mi hijo claro formalmente porque en realidad siempre estuve con ellos.

-Alice… como lo siento no sabia que todos esto iba a pasar, ¿es que como se atreve a venir aquí?-le dije mientras la observaba; estaba en el baño aventando cosas, se movía rápido y sabia que estaba enojada bueno y que esperaba que estuviera saltando de alegría.- Perdón; jamás quise exponerte a esto es lo que menos quería…. Pensé… pensé… que ella había entendido que nos veríamos hasta México pero al parecer su cerebro no entendió.- le dije mientras golpeaba la puerta con mi puño; al parecer los dos estábamos mas enojados que nunca.

- No esta del todo bien, estoy muy enojada por la forma en la que me trato pero no solo eso si no lo que mas me enfureció es como se atrevió a mirar a Dominic a mi hijo de esa manera, Quería…. Quería… bueno y yo se que no lo paneaste así que solo dame unos segundos para calmarme y luego hablamos, para que tu también te tranquilices ¿ok?- me dijo sin mirarme; salí del baño para dejarla sola, me senté frustrado en la cama y me sentí preocupado que estaba pasando acaso estaba enojada conmigo también pero hice todo lo que pude para que no la lastimara, sentí pánico, dolor, no sabia que estaba pensando Alice y si me iba a dejar no lo podría soportar otra vez, si se va con Dominic. No, no puedo permitir que esto vuelva arruinar mi vida tengo que resolver esto ya. Pasaron unos segundos pero a mi se me hizo eterno el tiempo, mientras esperaba me puse mis jeans, una playera de manga larga gris obscura y mis tenis, me puse mi reloj, desconecte mi celular que estaba cargando y salí al balcón.

- Jasper hijo, ¿Cómo estas?- se escucho la voz de mi padre del otro lado de la línea; necesitaba hablar con alguien y sabia que mi padre me iba a ser de gran ayuda.

-Hola papá, no muy bien. ¿Y ustedes?, ¿esta por ahí mi mamá?- pregunte por ella porque sabia que si estaba por ahí no dejaría hablar con mi padre.

-Estamos bien y no esta salió. ¿Qué paso? Cuéntame, ¿esta bien mi nieto?- tome aire y me dispuse a soltar todo lo que tenia atorado en la garganta.

-Si, Dominic esta bien. Soy yo el que no esta bien, Jane llego hoy aquí a New York sin decir nada y yo estaba con Alice y con mi hijo en la habitación cuando ella llego, le dije que se fuera que yo la iba a llamar cuando pudiera, no la trate muy bien, me siento mal porque se que ella no ha hecho nada para merecer que la trate así pero es que verla me recuerda malos momento de mi vida, además ahora papá, porque ahora cuando estoy con Alice, creo que ella y yo regresamos porque lo hemos hablado nos prometimos que íbamos a arreglar las cosas con nuestra pareja e íbamos a regresar, la amo, amo a Alice y a Dominic mas que cualquier otra cosa.- me detuve para respirar, lo dije tan rápido que temía que mi padre no me hubiese entendido.- pero creo que ella esta enojada ahora conmigo y si piensa que no la amo por eso, si decide irse y no me escucha, ¿ que voy a hacer?- le dije, mientras me recargaba en el barandal del balcón y veía hacia abajo.

-Hijo… pues dile lo mismo que me estas diciendo a mi, pero tienes que hacerlo si amas a esa muchacha, no solo lo dejes en palabras tienes que demostrárselo si no ella se cansara y se ira. Hazlo de inmediato entre mas rápido sea mejor y los siento por Jane, porque ella no te supo valorar tiene una forma muy rara de quererte, me duele decirte esto pero te lo dije hijo ella no es para ti, debiste de haberte dado tu tiempo para estar solo, pero la vida te ha dado una oportunidad así que no la desaproveches. Se que esa muchacha…mmm…A…Alice te hace feliz y me da gusto, solo no seas egoísta no contigo, ni con Jane, ni con Alice y mucho menos con tu hijo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero ya y escoge con el corazón, elije aquel que te haga feliz, aquel que sea amor, no elijas el que es por compromiso o el que es caprichoso.- se detuvo un momento.- hijo tu madre llego si me ve platicando contigo te va a interrogar.

-No, papá no le digas que soy yo, bueno mejor te dejo muchas gracias te llamo pronto, me saludas a mamá. Los quiero.- le dije, se escucho la voz de mi madre y después el timbre cuando las personas cuelgan.

Regrese a la habitación, me senté en el sofá a esperar. Alice salió luego de unos minutos enfundada en unos jeans claros y una playera color crema manga tres cuartos con botones al frente, sus tenis, el cabello recogido en una coleta alborotada y se había dejado el flequillo al frente. Me miro y me sonrió; mi alma descanso y pude respirar después de tanto tiempo, su sonrisa me daba la tranquilidad sabia que todo no estaba tan bien pero tampoco tan mal como yo pensaba, se acerco a mi cautelosamente y se puso enfrente de mi, acariciándome la mejilla; la tome del brazo y la jale haciéndola que se sentara en mis piernas, los dos reímos.

¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- me pregunto clavando su rostro en mi pecho.

Lo que ya habíamos prometido, Alice mi palabra y mi decisión siguen siendo lo mismo es muy difícil que cambie pues te amo y estar con tigo y con mi hijo es lo único que me importa.- le dije levantando su rostro con mi mano para que me mirara.

¿Se lo vas a decir ahora que esta aquí?

Si.- si se lo iba a decir ahora que estaba aquí, pero no sabia que día hoy no estaba un poco shockeado además tenia que pensar que le iba a decir no quería lastimarla mas de lo que ya lo había hecho y mas de lo que lo iba a hacer así que tenia que ensayar mis palabras.

¿Entonces ella ya no va a ir a México con tigo?

No, ya no ira conmigo a ningún lado, esto se acabo.- le dije tocando al punta de su nariz. Y era la verdad ella ya no iría conmigo, no la quería cerca de mi ni pensarlo.- ¿No quieres ir tu conmigo?, vamos Alice acompáñame esta vez no pienso dejarte.- no podía darme el lujo de dejarla otra vez y arruinar todo.

No, no puedo tengo que ir a trabajar.- me dijo soltando un suspiro.

Alice por el dinero no te preocupes sabes que no te faltara nada.- le dije jugando con los dedos de su mano.

No lo hago por el dinero, es que tengo un contrato que cumplir con el papá de Bella no lo puedo dejar a ala mitad además es muy importante que entregue mi trabajo a finales del mes que viene y entonces tendré el tiempo libre, mientras que ustedes acaban su gira en México yo también acabo mi contrato de trabajo y luego ya me podre ir a donde me quieras secuestrar.- me dijo entre sonrisas.

Bueno suena perfecto el plan, pero como se que no me estas engañando y después vas a huir y no te volveré a ver jamás.- le dije haciendo carita de borrego a medio morir.

No jamás podría alejarme para siempre de ti, te amo.- me dijo mientas me besaba.

Ok te creo. Se esto es… bueno quiero que Dominic me acompañe a la gira por México quiero enseñarle como es, quiero que conozca el trabajo de su papá además quiero estar mas tiempo con el, conocerlo mejor, formar un lazo más fuerte. Me perdí de tantas cosas en este tiempo que necesito de alguna forma compensar todo lo que no le di, claro siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo.

Pues… no me agrada por que lo voy a extrañar mucho pero puedo ir un fin de semana a visitarlos a México esa es mi única condición.- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía al balcón.

Si no me opongo a nada, gracias Alice por darme esto y todo lo que me has dado.- le dije abrazándola por detrás.

Eres su padre y me agrada es lo mejor que me pudiste haber dicho que quieres estar mas con el, es lo que siempre he querido que tu y el se conozcan. Ahora solo hay que preguntarle a Dominic y si quiere ir, aunque no creo que se oponga va a estar más que contento.- me dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y yo le ofrecí fuego.

También nosotros vendremos a verte algunos días que tenga libres. Porque quiero que cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra y conozcas a mi familia todo ya este arreglado, quiero que seas oficial quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa y además quiero que Dominic lleve mi apellido; así que cuando te vengamos a ver también podremos ir arreglando todos los tramites.- le dije haciendo una media sonrisa y quitándole el cigarrillo de la mano.

Si, todo esto me entusiasma.- me dijo y me dio otro beso fugaz y yo la tome entre mis brazos y la abrase muy fuerte.- hacerte feliz es lo único que deseó en esta vida.- le dije y después le bese la frente.

Vamos hay que ir por Dominic para cambiarlo y explicarle muchas cosas.- me dijo entrando a la habitación y comenzando a buscar la ropa de Domi.

Yo voy por el, mientras que tu buscas su ropa.- le dije ella solo asintió y le di un beso en la mejilla y luego salí. Crucé la sala, la pequeña cocina y vi los rastros que había dejado esa batalla la taza seguía rota tirada en el piso al igual que el café, estaba la televisión prendida en el canal en el que los niños estaban viendo y justo se estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Edward y de Bella.

Entre a la habitación y estaba Rose cambiando a Matt y Emmett y mi hijo estaban viendo la televisión.

Pasa Jas.- me dijo Rose sonriendo.- ¿Y Alice esta bien?- me pregunto con ansiedad.

Si esta bien eso creo.- le dije dirigiéndome hacia mi hijo y tomándolo en mis brazos.

¿Y tu estas bien?- me pregunto Emmett dándome un palmada en la espalda.

Si estamos bien, tranquilos. Gracias por sacar a los niños de ahí.- le dije dirigiéndome ala puerta. Salí de ahí sin decir nada más y cerrando la puerta detrás de mi; volví a cruzar todo ese hueco que había entre las habitaciones y pude escuchar los gritos inteligibles de Bella y de Edward, camine más rápido.

Entre a la habitación y Alice ya tenia lista la ropa de Domi, lo puse en la cama y Alice lo beso, lo beso, lo beso hasta que se canso.

Yo lo cambio.- le dije, porque ella ya estaba apunto de comenzar.

Ok.- me sonrió y se fue a recostar del otro lado de la cama, mientras me veía manobrera con mi hijo.

Oye Domi, ¿quieres ir de viaje conmigo a México?- le pregunte mientras le quitaba el pantalón de su pijama.

Si, si quiero ir de viaje con tigo pa.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero de repente se giro y miro a Alice.

Esta bien cariño; puedes ir.- le dijo ella dándole confianza.

¿tu no vas a ir mami?- le pregunto mientras yo le abrochaba el pantalón.

No amor tengo que trabajar, pero vas a ir con tu papi y vas a conocer muchos lugares, además no vas a estar solo te vas a divertir y te va a llevar a todos los conciertos amor. Y yo te voy a ver los fines de semana y te llamare todos los días.- le dijo poniéndose de pie para ayudarme con la playera que había escogido ya que no podía ponérsela.

Príncipe, te vas a divertir mucho. Pero no es obligación puedes quedarte con tu mami y yo vendré a verlos los días que pueda y te llamare tu puedes elegir con quien iras.- le dije observando con atención como Alice le colocaba esa playera con gorro imposible de poner.- Solo es esta vez la que tendrás que elegir porque después estaré contigo, y tu mama también y juntos viajaremos y será muy diferente.- le dije sentándolo en la cama, Alice y yo hicimos lo mismo solo que Domi quedo en medio de los dos.

Quiero ir con tigo pa.- dijo algo inseguro, mirándome a mi primero y luego a Alice.

Esta bien cariño, te voy a extrañar mucho monstruo.- lo tumbo en la cama con ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Dominic. Después terminamos de abrocharle las agujetas y de arreglarlo.

¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer hoy?- me pregunto Alice mientras Domi insistía en que quería jugo. Decidimos que seria mejor ir por el jugo de Dominic cuanto antes así si no nos iba dejar hablar por que tenia sueño, no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior.

Alice salió de la habitación en busca del jugo pero tardo mas de lo yo esperaba y mas de lo que Dominic quería que se tardara, lo entretuve porque estábamos cantando Muscle Museum y le estaba enseñando como tocar la batería con dos lápices en la mesa y la verdad mi hijo lo hacia muy bien para su edad tenia buena coordinación a pesar de ser surdo.

Eso suena muy bien mi pequeño baterista.- le dijo Alice a Domi entrando en la habitación con su vaso con jugo en la mano. Mi hijo bajo de mis piernas y corrió con su mamá quien lo abrazo y le dio el jugo, se acomodo en su pecho plácidamente para disfrutar de su bebida, Alice se sentó en sillón y yo me moví rápidamente para acomodarme con ella.

¿iras conmigo al ensayo?- le pregunte con inseguridad.

No, es que Bella no esta bien ella y Edward…. Lo que había entre ellos se acabo por lo que me dijo Bella. No quiero dejarla sola así que no iré con tigo ella me necesita, también se va a cambiar de habitación así que me iré con ella.- me dijo y sabia que en estas cosas no era una pregunta era una afirmación, además la entendía yo también quería hablar con mi amigo y saber como estaba.

Ok, esta bien, podemos hacer lo siguiente ahora te quedas a Domi voy al ensayo, en la tarde nos vemos comemos juntos y yo me quedo con Domi en la tarde y toda la noche para que puedas estar con Bella.- le dije pues creo que seria justo, pues sabia que nosotros teníamos la culpa de todo esto Ed y yo no podíamos esperar mas de ellas.- Deja que pague su habitación.- dije mientras acariciaba el cabello de mi hijo.

Si lo de plan esta bien, pero dudo que Bella deje que pagues la habitación es muy orgullosa ni siquiera aceptara mi dinero, no te preocupes estaremos bien.- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla, respondí con una sonrisa, Domi se acabo su jugo y no se pudo dormir, se comenzó a mover como gusano en los brazos de su mamá quería bajar, así que lo dejamos y comenzó a gritar por toda la habitación "quiero jugar con Matt", así que abrimos la puerta y dejamos que fuera a ver a Matt quien estaba viendo la televisión.

**EDWARDPOV.**

Y mi vida en cuestión de minutos se había venido abajo, todo lo que había logrado con Isabella se había hecho pedazos en cuestión de tiempo, y ahora que me había dicho que todo se había terminado solo pude ver en sus ojos resolución y nada mas que eso, me sentía verdaderamente miserable, sabia que ella no regresaría conmigo, lo sentía sabia que esta vez no habría vuelta atrás, seria muy difícil recuperarla pero lo haría lo tenia que hacer o no podría seguir con mi vida, lo de Gianna buscaría cualquier cosa para dejarla porque a Isabella no estaba dispuesto a perderla nada mas por ella, necesitaba de ella y mi hijo como si fuera el aire para poder vivir. Cuando ella salió del baño, sin dirigirme si quiera una mirada tomo su ropa que aun estaba desordenada por la habitación y la metió en la maleta para después tomarla y salir con ella. No sabia si salir detrás de ella o mejor quedarme en donde estaba y verla partir, tome aire esperando no arruinar mas las cosas, me levante y corrí detrás de ella.

-Isabella a donde vas?.-le pregunte con pánico

-No te importa a donde vaya.-me respondió con hostilidad

-Por favor dime no podre estar tranquilo sin saber de ti.-le respondí desesperado

-Preocúpate por Gianna no por mi Edward.-me dijo rodando los ojos.-solo voy a buscar a Matt porque hoy regresamos a New Jersey.

-Bella pero dijiste que no alejarías a Matt de mi.-le dije y sentía que estaba temblando

-Si lo dije y no lo hare solo como yo no estaré aquí me lo llevare a New Jersey y lo estaré trayendo hasta que tu te vayas.- me respondió simplemente y en ese momento salió Alice de su recamara.

-Mira Edward después hablamos ahora no tengo tiempo.-me dijo y salio al balcón y yo regrese a la recamara sin nada mas que decir o hacer solo sentía que mi vida se estaba derrumbando.

**BELLAPOV.**

Ver a Edward en ese estado y por mi culpa era peor que estar sumergido en millones de litros de acido, me estaba matando verlo así pero no podía ceder no otra vez, siempre caía en sus juegos y esta vez no lo haría, yo tenia que intentar seguir con mi vida porque con el no había un futuro, nunca lo hubo, ni nunca habrá un futuro juntos lo mejor que podía hacer era quitarme de su camino y tratar de que cada uno siguiera con su vida, yo lo haría por mi hijo y también por mi, y creo que hasta cierto punto también por Edward. Cuando Alice salió de su recamara se dirigía por algo a la cocina pero al verme era obvia la urgencia que teníamos por hablar las dos, ni siquiera nos dijimos ni una palabra las dos caminamos hacia el balcón por inercia al vernos.

Me deje caer en el suelo del balcón y me senté como solía hacerlo hace tres años, y me di cuenta que las cosas iban para el mismo lugar al final nos íbamos a separar solo que esta vez habían mas personas de por medio que saldrían perjudicadas en todo esto y también una de nosotras tendría su final feliz asegurado, tome la cajetilla de cigarrillos que tenia en la bolsa de la chamarra de piel que traía puesta y tome uno, ofreciéndole otro a Alice sin decir una sola palabra encendimos el cigarro y nos dedicamos a contemplar los rasca cielos de New York, hasta que hable por fin.

-Se acabo Alice.-le dije simplemente y ella se giro para verme

-A que te refieres con "se acabo".-me pregunto enarcando una ceja

-A que se acabo definitivamente deje a Edward.-le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.-hoy mismo me regreso a New Jersey, no puedo estar mas tiempo aquí pero Edward me dijo que quiere que Matt vaya con el a México y no creo dejarlo es demasiado tiempo además, las cosas no están bien.

-Bueno Bella es tu decisión definitivamente, pero recuerda que Matt tiene derecho a estar con Edward es demasiado tiempo perdido no creo que quieras quitarle mas tiempo a su hijo, además Dominic también ira y no se van solos Rose estará con ellos, piénsalo no es tan malo.-me dijo mirándome fijamente y yo asentí

-Tienes razón Alice, pero yo no regresare con Edward; el no me dijo que la iba a ver en México y esto realmente me molesta.-le dije determinante y ella asintió, me miro con comprensión sabia lo que quiera decir, por un momento sentí que repartía mi dolor y mi coraje con ella y en verdad agradecí eso.-Tal vez no me vaya, solo cambiare de habitación porque no puedo dejar a Matt aquí pero no puedo seguir con Edward tampoco.

- Iré contigo amor, no te voy a dejar sola ahora Bella.- después de eso nos abrazamos y salí de la suite para dirigirme a la habitación, ahí habían demasiados reporteros a los cuales ignore a pesar de que me tomaban fotografías.

-Buenos días señorita.-salude a la recepcionista

-Buenos días ¿En que le puedo ayudar?- respondió inmediatamente con una sonrisa

-Quisiera saber si tiene alguna habitación disponible.-ella asintió y busco en sus ordenador.

-Claro tengo una habitación disponible doble o una sencilla.

-La habitación doble esta bien.-le respondí

-De acuerdo.-ella activo la tarjeta que servía de llave y me la entrego, me hiso firmar unos formularios necesarios para que nos dieran la habitación y pague por adelantado.

-Solo serán dos noches.-ella asintió de nuevo y cargo la cuenta a mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Que tenga una buena estancia.-me dijo y yo tome la tarjeta y subí de nuevo a la suite, Matt estaba sentado en la pequeña salita vestido con la ropa que le había dado a Rose y Dom buscaba algo debajo del sillón.

-Ya te dije Dominic que tu leopardo esta en ese sillón.-le decía Matt a su primo

-Y yo ya te dije que no se cayó y esta debajo de este sillón.-Matt rodo los ojos y siguió viendo Ben 10

-Hola corazón.-le salude a Matt dándole un beso en la cabeza

-Hola mami.-mi hijo me sonrió pero frunció el ceño

-Porque estas enojada mami?-pregunto mi hijo tocándome la mejilla

-Porque piensas que estoy enojada Maffo?-le pregunte a mi hijo

-Porque estas muy seria mami.-me dijo antes de darme un beso.

-Domi que buscas?-le pregunte a mi sobrinito levantándolo del suelo

-Mi leopardo pero no lo encuentro

-Ya le dije que esta en el otro sillón junto con mi alíen pero no me hace caso.-respondio Matt encogiéndose de hombros

-Domi tal vez deberías de hacerle caso a tu primo.-le dije a mi sobrino y el con un suspiro de frustración se dirigió al sillón

-Maffo tenemos que hablar.-le dije a mi hijo y el se giro para verme

-Que pasa mami?.-pregunto mi hijo mirándome fijamente

-Bueno tu papi quiere que vayas con el a México.-le dije y el inmediatamente sonrió

-Si! Mami quiero ir con el.-lo abracé y lo senté en mis piernas

-Matt pero yo no iré, yo debo de trabajar.-la carita de mi hijo se entristeció y yo le di un beso en la frente.-no por eso te debes de quedar, te vas a divertir mucho en México vas a conocer muchos lugares y vas a ver a tu papi trabajar, Matt ve con tu papi y yo prometo llamarte todos los días sin falta esta bien?.-mi hijo asintió y recargo su cabecita en mi pecho.-Te amo Matt.-le dije y entonces comencé a sentir ese típico sentimiento de culpa, por quitarle a su padre, en ese momento Edward salió de la recamara y me miro, lo cual no fue tan bueno porque tenia la mirada llena de dolor, pero aguante y lo ignoré, mi hijo lo vio y se levanto enseguida para correr a sus brazos.

-Papi! Mi mami dijo que iré contigo a México.-Edward le sonrió y lo despeino

-Claro príncipe, iras conmigo a México.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejo en el suelo.-Matt ve a jugar con tu primo.-mi hijo asintió y fue con Dominic que estaba viendo algo al parecer muy entretenido en el balcón.

-Maffo, Domeeh! Solo no se acerquen mucho a la barandilla.-les grite y los dos asintieron y siguieron en lo que estaban

-Entonces ira conmigo a México?-me pregunto Edward

-Si, solo necesito un numero al que le pueda llamar todos los días.-le respondí sin mirarlo.

-Claro, Bella lo que necesites.-me respondió

-Y por cierto ya no estaré mas aquí, no regresare a New Jersey pero tampoco estaré aquí.-le dije a Edward y el suspiro frustrado.- también tenia que decirte que lo de los tramites para cambiarle el apellido a Matt lo veré mañana y te avisare lo que necesites firmar o debamos hacer para eso.

-De acuerdo, solo necesito que tu también firmes un par de papeles que te mandare después desde México.-me respondió y yo asentí aun sin mirarlo.- Irán conmigo al ensayo?

-Yo no pienso ir, pero si quieres llevarte a Matt esta bien.-me encogí de hombros.

-Ok.-dijo y dio media vuelta, en ese momento Rose salió de su habitación

-Bella, todo esta bien?.-pregunto preocupada.-Alice me dijo que estarán en otra habitación

-Si Rose no puedo seguir en el mismo lugar que el.-le dije y la abrace.

**ALICEPOV.**

A pesar del disturbio de esta mañana, no estaban las cosas tan mal entre Jasper y yo las cosas estaban claras, sabía que él no podía decirle a Jane en ese momento las cosas y lo entiendo porque yo tampoco se las he dicho a Vladimir. Pero aun así sabía que todo iba a mejorar. Los chicos se fueron al ensayo, Matt se fue con su papá, Dominic como no había dormido bien últimamente se colgó de mí y no me soltó para nada, tomamos mi porche que estaba parado en el hotel y salimos de ahí, sabíamos que le haría bien a todas, Rose estaba con nosotras no quiso dejar a Bella igual que yo. No teníamos rumbo pero paramos en unas tiendas donde Rose se compró varias playeras que se estiraban y en tallas XXL, sabía que muy pronto crecería su pancita, recorrimos varias tiendas, compramos velas aromáticas, inciensos, pijamas nuevas, mascarillas y barnices que fueran especiales para mujeres embarazadas porque en la noche haríamos una intervención de amigas así que necesitábamos cosas. Dominic quedo dormido a la mitad del recorrido, pero lo llevaba en su carriola de animal printt, luego paramos a comer en un restaurant vegetariano en el cual no queríamos tocar el tema por el cual estábamos ahí así que comencé a hablar del anuncio de la boda de Rose, necesitaba que me diera la lista de invitados que querían ella y Emmett ahí, también decidimos el color de las flores, de los manteles y las servilletas, decidimos que sería en la terraza de un hotel, se serviría pichón, variedad de ensaladas, vino blanco, vino tinto, cerveza porque era una requisito indispensable de Emmett que estuviera su bebida favorita, hice las reservaciones de Hotel en Londres vía telefónica mientras esperábamos que nos llevaran las ensaladas que habíamos pedido, arregle pequeños detalles que nos hacían falta y otros detallotes de la boda, después de comer la ensalada y tomar té, Rose pidió que fuéramos al hotel pues lo chicos habían regresado y ella quería ver a Emmett un rato antes de irnos a la sesión.

Llegamos al hotel y estaba a punto de entrar al estacionamiento cuando vi una sombra atravesarse y luego muchas luces y muchas sombras, me frene bruscamente que todos nos sacudimos, unos fotógrafos comenzaron a golpear los cristales y Dominic se asustó por los gritos, los flashes, los golpes y por el grito de su tía Rose, llame a Jasper para que mandara a alguien y nos dejaran pasar, pensé que mandarían a seguridad solamente pero no , venia seguridad y ellos enojados pero dieron unas entrevistas y demás, pudimos pasar al fin y Rose se fue con Emmett y Bella recogió a Matt y se fueron a la tienda del hotel a comprar golosinas y se llevaron a Domi con ellos. Yo me quede recogiendo algunas cosas, ropa para el siguiente día, mi celular y demás cosas. Con Jasper solo estuve un rato en el balcón platicando, acerca de los papeles para el cambio de nombres él dijo que se haría cargo de todo, no tenía por qué preocuparme y también hablamos de la comunicación cuando Domi se fuera con él, hablaríamos tres veces por semana por la webcam, todos los días por teléfono, los fines de semana algunos no todos los iría a ver en especial cuando fuera concierto, y ellos vendrían conmigo después de los conciertos que es cuando Jasper puede descansar; luego me despedí de él y de Domi que se quedaría dormir con el esta noche, Bella no quería dejar a Matt con Ed así que mi hijo convenció a su primo que se quedara con él y Matt encantado pero Jas algo asustado de tener a los dos él solo.

Bajamos a nuestra habitación nueva y encontramos un recado en la puerta lo leímos decía que nos habían cambiado de habitación porque esa tenía problemas con el drenaje y que todas las cosas habían sido movidas a la otra habitación que estaba un piso más arriba, tomamos la nueva tarjeta y subimos al siguiente piso y buscamos la habitación. Era más grande que la pasada pero no le dimos importancia y nos pusimos las pijamas prendimos las velas, nos sentamos en el piso con la almohadas.

-¿Estas segura de esto Bella?- preguntaba refiriéndome a lo que había decidido con respecto a Edward.

-Si Alice, es lo mejor para todos, primero para mí no puedo seguir engañándome, no quiero que Matt crezca así viendo como su madre y su padre se pelean o que su papá tiene otra pero también esta con su mamá ese no es un buen ejemplo para él y yo… Alice, Rose, saben que lo amo enserio y me duele pero es lo mejor.- no dijo con la voz entrecortada y con los ojos inundados hasta que las lágrimas rodaron.

- Si tienes mucha razón te mereces algo mucho mejor, te entendemos, te apoyamos Bella siempre será así. Tu sabes lo que es mejor para Matt eres su madre y como amiga te puedo decir que lo mejor es lo que estás haciendo.- le dijo Rose abrazándola.- Además estamos aquí contigo para siempre.

-No chicos, no hijos, no ropa. Solo nosotras tres amigas por siempre.- dije y todas soltamos una carcajada pues lo habíamos prometido hace tiempo cuando éramos unas niñas a comparación de ahora, no nos casaríamos, no tendríamos hijos y hombres si pero nada serio y mírenos años después, todo eso es lo más importante para nosotros. Pero lo único de la promesa y lo más importante que seguía siendo realidad es que no nos separaban nunca siempre seremos buenas amigas. Tomamos leche con chocolate porque Rose no puede tomar pero aun así se puso algo imprudente Rose y al otro día juro Rose que le dolía la cabeza como si tuviera resaca, se había emborrachado con leche y chocolate.

**BELLAPOV.**

Después de eso, el día paso sin mas complicaciones, no volví a hablar con Edward ni tampoco lo volví a ver, en la noche vi a mi hijo que aunque lo quería llevar conmigo a mi habitación, Dominic logro convencerlo de que se quedara con el y así fue, en la mañana desayunamos juntos y después se fue con Edward, yo mientras tanto fui a ver lo del cambio de apellido descubrí que eran muchísimos tramites que requerían de la presencia de Edward o bueno solo necesitaba hacerse los exámenes de ADN y firmar que era consiente de la paternidad de Matthew, así que ese día me la pase haciendo los tramites para que quedara cuanto antes ese problema solucionado. El viernes por la mañana Edward fue hacerse los exámenes de ADN y como era obvio salió compatible era mas que obvio solo tenias que verlos, para saber que eran padre e hijo. Firmamos todo lo necesario y el nombre de mi hijo cambio de Matthew James Swan a Matthew James Bellamy Swan.

Entre tantos problemas que tenia el sábado llego tan rápido que no lo sentí, era el día en el que me despediría de mi hijo, ya que no podía llevarlo al aeropuerto seria demasiado duro, y al final no podría dejarlo ir, Edward me había dado cuatro diferentes números en los que lo podría contactar y con el a mi hijo, para mi sorpresa el sábado por la tarde que lleve a mi hijo a la suite de su padre Gianna estaba ahí, y parecía muy feliz por lo que supuse que iria con el a México y todo continuaría normal.

-Matthew por favor amorcito pórtate bien, no dudes en pedirle a tu papi que me llame si necesitas cualquier cosa, si te sientes mal debes decírselo a tu papá o alguno de tus tíos, en especial a tu tía Rose.-Matt me miraba con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas y yo quería soltarme a llorar desesperadamente.-No hagas demasiadas travesuras y trata de dejar que tu papá trabaje, tienes que ser buen niño mi vida Te amo.-le bese la mejilla y mi hijo me abrazo fuertemente.

-Mami te voy a extrañar, me prometes llamar todos los días?.-pregunto mi hijo

-Claro Maffo todos los días sin falta corazón.-mi hijo asintió y beso mi mejilla.-Te quiero mami.

-Tanto como yo a ti bebe.-le di un beso y lo deje en el suelo, para ahora dirigirme a Edward.

-No hace falta decirte que es tu responsabilidad, que en un mes lo quiero de regreso sin excusas ni pretextos y que cualquier cosa tienes que avisarme para que vaya por el.-Edward se puso rígido y asintió.

-Claro Isabella no necesitas mencionarlo, se lo que debo hacer.-me respondió un poco hostil.

-Ah! Si y quiero hablar con el por webcam, espero que también se pueda, ya sabes eso también entra en nuestro acuerdo.-el suspiro y asintió.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema.- respondió y fue mi turno de asentir.

-De acuerdo nos veremos después.-le dije y me di la vuelta para ver a mi amiga.

-Amor te encargo mucho a mi bebe, por favor no dejes que nada le pase Rose.-le susurre al oído en cuanto la abrace.

-Claro amor, sabes que estará bien.-me dijo y me separe de ella, para despedirme de Emmett.

-Bells te prometo que Maffo va a estar bien, no dejaremos que ella se le acerque más de lo que debe.-me susurro Emmett al oído.

-Gracias Emmett.-me separe de él y me dirigí a Jasper.

-Prometo cuidar de Maffo como cuidare de Domeeh.-lo abrace y le bese la mejilla.

-Yo sé que así será Jas gracias.-el asintió y me soltó, tome aire y de nuevo tome a mi bebe.

-Matt te amo, nunca olvides eso.-mi bebe sonrió y beso mi mejilla.

-Bueno pues ahora me voy, espero que les vaya bien.-tome aire y como pude salí de la habitación para ir de nuevo a la mía a esperar que Alice regresara para entonces irnos a New Jersey.

**JASPERPOV.**

Estaba sumamente nerviosos por el concierto y hoy era el día en el que iba a decirle a Jane que lo de nosotros se terminaba, si es que hubo algo, además de que no sabía si los papeles para que Dominic vinera conmigo a México estuvieran en orden; Sam no me había confirmado si había arreglado todo lo que le pedí y me estaba poniendo nervioso, además de que no había visto a Alice mucho desde que se fue con Bella a la otra habitación, mire mi reloj las 4 de la mañana y yo no puedo dormir y esto me estresaba más, tome mi celular y le escribí un mensaje a Alice. Pensé que no lo vería porque estaría durmiendo pero al parecer no estaba durmiendo, porque recibí un mensaje de ella que decía "ábreme"; así que me levante y salí sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Alice esperándome, temblando de frio me abalance sobre ella en cuento la vi, la hice pasar.

Entramos a la habitación y ella corrió hasta llegar a la cama se metió rápidamente en las cobijas y se enredó con ellas.

-¿Tienes mucho frio?- le pregunte mientras me metía a la cama.

-Si.- me dijo tiritando.- yo también te extraño mucho.- me dijo mientras que yo la tomaba en mis brazos y trataba de calentarla estaba congelada.

-Sí, yo también te extrañaba mucho, pero que bueno que viniste; tengo algo que decirte.- trague en seco.- Hoy hablare con Jane después del concierto y luego en la mañana el domingo salimos a México. Te voy a extrañar mucho Alice.- le dije suspirando.

-¿Ella ira al concierto hoy con nosotros?- me dijo en tono enojado.

-Sí, ella puso esa condición, quería estar ahí insistió.- le dije tratando de calmarla.

-Bueno, está bien solo no quiero que se le acerque a Dominic.- dijo y luego se alejó de mí.

-¿Estas enojada Alice?- dije tratando de acercarme a ella otra vez.- si te molesta entonces no va y hablare luego con ella, pero es que ella dijo que quería estar ahí si no iba a hacer un escándalo con los medios y no quiero que esto se haga un lio, sé que ella es capaz de hacerlo. Además no quiero que todo esto nos lastime, a ti, a Dominic y a mí.- le dije abrazándola, no me respondía.- por favor Alice no te enojes.- suplique.

-Ok y no me enojo, pero te lo repito no permitiré que vuelva a mirar a Dominic como lo hizo o me trate a mi como lo hizo.- me dijo en forma de advertencia y la verdad tenía toda la razón pero yo no iba a dejar que los tratara así. Se giró para encararme y después de que acabo de decir la última palabra la bese.- eres imposible.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te amo.- la volví a besar y la tome en mis brazos de nuevo, estaba temblando y además el frio de su piel traspasaba la pijama que llevaba puesta haciendo que me diera fio a mí también, comencé a acariciar su piel fría no tenía ni idea cuanto tiempo iba a pasar sin verla pero de seguro la iba a extrañar a las horas que no estuviéramos juntos así que tenía que aprovechar cada instante con ella, me besaba acaloradamente y yo no pude negarme a sus carisias me volvía loco así que los dos nos despojamos de la ropa que nos sobraba y me dispuse a disfrutar de su aroma, del sabor de su piel, de sus carisias, de todo lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a ofrecerme, no quiero dejar de mirarla, ni de sentirla. Disfrute esa madrugada pero los dos estábamos muy cansados al final aunque ya era muy tarde o temprano no sé, estábamos a punto de dormirnos y mi celular sonó era Bells preguntando por Alice, para decirle que Domi estaba despierto y buscaba a su mamá así que decidimos darnos prisa nos bañamos y nos vestimos con lo primero que encontramos, Alice se puso una de mis camisas que a decir verdad lucia mucho mejor en ella que en mí; salimos disparados al restaurante donde ya nos esperaba Rose, Emmett, Bella, mi sobrino y mi hijo, estaban empezando a desayunar. Edward no fue porque Gianna había llegado en la mañana a torturar a mi amigo. Terminamos de desayunar y Bella nos dijo que se iría hoy yo mire a Alice asustado pero ella me susurro que todo estaba bien que ella se quedaría al concierto y me hizo sentir más tranquilo, peor aun así no me sentía bien quería mucho a esa flaquita de Bella y me dolía que las cosas entre mi amigo y ella no estuvieran mal pues yo sabía muy bien que se veían y querían llorar y correr a decirse muchas cosas pero son tan orgullosos los dos que ninguno sede aunque se estén muriendo. Estuve toda la mañana y la tarde con mi hijo y con Alice hasta que Sam me llamo y me quito un peso de encima los tramites de los papeles estaban hechos él podía salir temporalmente del país conmigo y también me recordó que teníamos que estar en el estadio en 20 minutos para el concierto y también me dijo que Jane ya estaba en nuestra habitación.

Antes de partir al concierto Alice se puso unos jeans rojos y se había dejado mi camisa solo que la anudo para que se pegara a su cuerpo y se puso su chamarra de cuero, a Dominic le puso un sudadera negra con una calavera al frente y le puso su gorra para el frio, tomo su sabanita de animal para cobijarlo después, yo solo tome la camisa que había usado en los concierto anteriores y me la puse; salimos de la nueva habitación Bella, mi sobrino; Alice, yo llevaba Domi en mis brazos nos trasladábamos a la habitación donde nos esperaban los demás para irnos, entramos y Jane me iba a saludar entusiasmada pero de mí solo recibió una sonrisa forzada y un " no te puedo saludar vengo con mi hijo" lo que le molesto mucho, la cara de Alice cuando la vio a Jane y a Gianna sentadas en la sala con su arrogancia y la ropa que traían puesta, me molestaba que se vistiera así todos los hombres las miraban por eso, Bella se despidió de todos ahí, Gianna y Jane parecían muy contentas pero nadie más lo estaba, Edward quería amarrarse a una pierna de Bella, Matt le costó mucho trabajo despedirse de su mamá y Rose y Emmett juraron que no le iba a pasar nada a Matt, yo le dije lo mismo y pues era verdad Matt era mi sobrino y no iba a dejar que nada le sucediera ni a él ni a mi hijo. El tiempo paso corriendo, estábamos por terminar el concierto y Edward y yo decidimos llamar a los niños al escenario para su canción como en el último concierto.

**ALICEPOV.**

Rose y yo alcanzamos a los chicos después del concierto en el backstage y detrás de nosotras iban esas dos arpías venenosas, Rose encontró a Emmett en una parte del camerino con Matt y Ed; pero no veía a Domi no a Jasper, Emmett me hizo señas de que estaba en la otra parte del camerino así que seguí caminando Gianna se quedó con los demás y Jane me siguió abrí la puerta y ahí estaban los dos Jasper le estaba preparando la leche porque ya era muy noche y tenía mucho sueño y afuera esperaba la niñera que supuse que se llevaría a mi sobrino y a mi hijo, entre y Jasper fue rápidamente a verme en la entrada me hizo pasar.

-No, Jane solo ella.- le dijo poniendo una mano enfrente de ella impidiéndole el paso a la habitación.- Espérame ahora salgo quiero estar con ellos nada mas.- le dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y dejándola a ella afuera sin darle oportunidad de que respondiera.

-Mami tengo sueño.- me dijo mi bebe tallándose los ojos.

-Si amor ya te están preparando tu biberón y ya te vas a ir a la cama, pero cariño me tengo que despedir de ti porque ya no te voy a ver mañana yo tengo que irme ahora y tú te vas a ir con tu papi a México.- le dije tomándolo en mis brazos.- te voy a extrañar mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho mi príncipe.- le dije llenándolo de besos.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar.- me dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho.

-Pero te tienes que portar bien, pídele todo lo que necesites a tu papá, si te lastimas, si te sientes mal avisas a tu papá, a tus tíos a quien esté cerca de ti, y no hagas travesuras deja que tu papa trabaje amor.- le dije acariciando su cabeza.

-Si mami, yo le digo a mi papi cuando tenga algo, cuando Maffo me moleste.- me dijo esto y Jasper y yo nos miramos y reímos, pero mi hijo ya estaba muy cansado. Jasper le dio su biberón y me dijo que saldría a hablar con Jane que era el momento pero que antes Domi se iría a la habitación del hotel para que después él y yo pudiéramos disfrutar de la noche, cuando Domi se quedó dormido salió y llamo a la niñera.

-Señorita ya sabe qué hacer, también se llevarán a Maffo está en la otra habitación, el chofer la ayudara a llevarlos y los dejara hasta la habitación él tiene indicaciones. ¿No vio a la señorita que estaba allá afuera?- le dijo mientras, empacaba las cosas en la pañalera de Domi.

-Sí, no se preocupe los niños van a estar bien. Y si me dijo que le dijera que la esperaba en el estacionamiento.- le dijo tomando la maleta de Domi. Jasper me miro y salió de la habitación, yo me encargue de cobijar a mi bebe y luego de dárselo a la señorita, salimos y no había rastro de Jasper, fuimos a la otra habitación y mi sobrino estaba jugando con Emmett y Rose porque al parecer Edward estaba discutiendo con Gianna, entramos y le dijimos que se los llevarían Edward se acercó a Maffo se despidió de él, lo cual le molesto a Gianna pero Edward no le importó, la niñera y el chofer salieron con los dos niños y yo me quede sentada con Rose y Emmett, pero sentí que algo torturaba mi trasero así que decidí averiguar que era. No, el leopardo de Dominic no se puede ir sin él, salí corriendo del backstage para salir al estacionamiento y buscar la camioneta pero no la encontré y el policía me dijo que se acababan de ir. Sentía que los pulmones me iban a reventar de cansancio, todo me comenzó a dar vueltas me había mareado, camine más lento y tratando de que mis pulmones tomaran aire.

-Abrázame por favor.- escuché la voz de Jane, mire a todos lados y vi las sombras de Jane y de Jasper en la esquina del estacionamiento donde había luz, podía verlos atreves del cristal de una camioneta y esta me tapaba así que no me podían ver, también los escuchaba perfectamente, la curiosidad me mato y me quede paralizada ahí.

-Te amo.- le dijo y mi ira creció de un momento a otro.- Abrázame por favor.- le suplico a Jasper, vi la sombra de Jasper acercarse a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos, se quedaron así mucho tiempo. La tomo del rostro y la giro para que lo viera, mi mundo se paralizo, no pude respirar, ni correr, ni gritar, me quede ahí con los ojos picándome, el corazón me dolía, todo me daba vueltas, tenia lago atorado en la garganta, se besaron Jasper había besado a Jane que mierda, ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Maldito, lo odiaba todo era una farsa a mí me decía que me amaba pero a ella iba la abrazaba y la besaba, que mierda quiero desaparecer no sé de donde saque la fuerza para correr al backstage tomar mi bolso y salir corriendo de ahí, choque con Edward quien detuvo y me pidió una explicación pues tenía los ojos empapados y temblaba, no le respondí solo le dije que cuidara a Dominic mucho, que no me sentía bien, el me abrazo y yo me zafe de él y salí corriendo de ahí. Había mucha gente pues el concierto se había terminado hace unos minutos, no iba a conseguir un taxi, iba contra la corriente además, todos me empujaban y me miraban raro, cuando logre salir de todo ese alboroto me dispuse a encontrar un taxi, alguien me toco el hombro.

-Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿estás bien?- era Sam

-No, quiero irme al hotel pero no hay taxis.- le dije desesperada, me tomo del brazo y me llevo caminando hasta una camioneta que estaba parada en la esquina, sube Alice él te llevara, le dio indicaciones al chofer y se lo agradecí, tome mi celular y le llame a Bella.

Baje del auto y aun no podía respirar bien, entre por la parte del estacionamiento y Bella ya me esperaba con las maletas en el auto y las llaves de mi Porche en la mano, las tome y le dije que subiera, maneje furiosa, las lágrimas me escurrían por las mejillas sin parar y el dolor los sentía en la lengua tenía un maldito sabor en la boca que no me podía quitar, me dolía el pecho y Bella trataba de que me tranquilizara, comencé a respirar, y comencé a controlar mi llanto.

-No pasa nada Bella, no quiero hablar de esto ahora por favor, mañana te cuento.

-Está bien Alice.- no dijo nada más y todo el camino nos mantuvimos en silencio, eran las seis de la mañana del Domingo y nosotros estábamos entrando a New Jersey, Bella estaba dormida a mi lado y mi celular tenía 187 llamadas perdidas de Jasper, pero lo apague no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, lo odiaba.

* * *

**hOlaa hOlaa sii sii ya se perdon por la tardanza la verdad es que **

**no habiamos podido terminar el capi y ayer estaba extremadamente **

**cansada como para subirlo ademas aun tenia que corregir, pero ya **

**aqui esta es un capi sin amor y sin tanto lloriqueo es mas creo que **

**ni lloramos, este es un capitulo de importancia muchisima diria yo!**

**porque es aqui donde todo se rompe y llegamos a una parte **

**fundamental en la historia! Los Alice y Jasper Pov. son creacion de**

**mi mejor amiga e increible Beta Irais! ya saben que sin ella no tendriamos **

**parte fundamental de esta historia. **

**Quiero pedir un favor muy grande a Beth que en cada capitulo nos deja **

**su review gracias por eso!, Quisiera pedirte por favor que me pases la **

**lista de canciones que toque MUSE el 16 y que tambien me digas si modifico alguna cancion**

**es muy importante porque nos va a servir en la trama de esta historia!. **

**Tambien a todas quiero agradecer demasiado que nos dejen sus reviews llegamos a 82 **

**y es increible enserio que si espero que el siguiente capitulo este cuanto antes **

**espero que les agrade y ya saben quejas y sugerencias con el boton del final.!**

**!Kari!**


	15. Falling Down

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, la fabulosa banda de la que hablo es MUSE, las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

* * *

**LEER NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO PARA ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES.**

**Falling Down **

**JASPERPOV.**

El concierto había salido bien y ahora estaba ahí preparándome para salir y decirle a Jane que lo de nosotros se había terminado, deje a Alice con la niñera y yo salí del backstage buscando a Jane pero no la encontré, así que salí al estacionamiento y ahí estaba en una esquina.

-Tengo que decirte algo y se que te va a doler.- le dije acercándome en la obscuridad hacia a ella.

-Vaya hasta que apareces, estoy aquí sola esperándote como siempre.- me dijo con voz quebrada.

-Esperando….- no me dejo terminar la frase me acerque a ella y la luz ilumino su rostro.

-Estoy esperando a que me dejes, ha que termines conmigo.- me dijo encarándome y al oír estas palabras se me hizo un hueco en el estomago.

- Pero mírame aquí, esperando como siempre, esperando para que me ames.- di un paso hacia ella.

-Jane, estar conmigo no es lo mejor, yo la amo y quiero estar con ella lo de nosotros termino.- le dije mirándola a los ojos para obligarla a ver la verdad en mis ojos y saber lo que estaba por hacer es fácil de leer su mirada.- Tal vez jamás debió de haber empezado; no es justo para ninguno de los dos así que esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos.- le dije tratando de tocarle el brazo pero ella se hecho para atrás con los ojos enrojecidos y apretaba la mandíbula.

-¿No soy nada para ti?- me dijo mirándome con odio y arrinconándose.

-Si, claro que te valoro y te aprecio pero no…- no me dejo terminar lo que quería decirle, es que si significa algo para mi no lo mejor pero la apreciaba de una manera es una persona, me importaba por la forma en al que me quería y ahora que la veía llorado por mi culpa no era fácil no sentir nada y tratarla despectivamente.

-¿Pero no me amas?- me dijo secándose las lagrimas que le escurrían por las mejillas.- ¿ Porque no me puedes amar?- dijo señalándose a si misma.- A si claro por que la amas a ella, pero ella no te ama como lo hago yo.- me dijo esta vez con desesperación, la nariz se le había puesto roja por el frio que hacia y por el llanto que no paraba, no podía pronunciar bien las palabras y su respiración era lenta, jadeaba, en su mirada había odio y mucho dolor y yo ahí parado como idiota observando como se desmoronaba ante mi .

-Perdón, Jane pero la amo.- le dije acercándome mas a ella.- Todo va a estar bien, estarás mejor sin mi, soy un bastardo no te merezco, me amas demasiado.- le dije para remediarlas cosas pero ella solo giro y me miro con odio.

-Nada va a estar bien, te merezco porque te amo demasiado.- suspiro.- No me dejes.- me pido tocándome el brazo.

-Lo siento Jane pero lo hare, lo hago por mi porque no soy feliz, tengo un hijo con ella, la amo demasiado tanto como tu a mi pero este amor es puro, no tiene limites ellos son mi vida.- le dije con frialdad en la voz, era mejor ser sincero, prefería que me odiara por el resto de su vida a que yo me odiara por seguir con ella.

-Me dije a mi misma que te amaría hasta que tu dejaras de amarme y llego el momento.- se seco las lagrimas y me miro fijamente y con mas serenidad que antes.- Abrázame por favor.- me dijo en forma de suplica y no le podía negar esto, era la ultima vez que la vería. Me acerque a ella y la tome entre mis brazos, ella pego su rostro en mi brazo y yo rodee su cabeza con mi mano y la acariciaba ella me tenia prensado del brazo y sentía lo difícil que le era respirar en ese momento y también como el llanto mojaba mi camisa. Acariciaba su cabello en forma de consuelo, "todo va a estar bien" dije en forma de susurro a modo de que ella lo escuchara. Se despego de mi brazo y me miro fijamente yo agache mi mirada y me incline le iba a besar la frente y a salir de ahí.

-Te amo.- me dijo y tomo mi cabeza con una fuerza impresionante yo no me lo esperaba y hizo que mis labios se estamparan contra los suyos ella cerraba los ojos mientras me besaba, el beso no duro nada por que halle la forma de zafarme de ella, la empuje con brusquedad alejándola de mi, la mire con odio lo último que quería sentir eran sus labio manchando el hermoso sabor de la boca de Alice, levante la mano enfrente de su cara y sin decirle nada me fui y solo escuche un "adiós" de su boca.

Entre al backstage y vi como la puerta que salía hacia a la calle se estaba cerrando supuse que alguien había salido, alguien del staff tal vez. Llegue donde estaba Emmett con Rose y le pregunte por Alice ambos dijeron que no sabían donde estaba y no le di mayor importancia supuse que estaría viendo algo como es su costumbre curiosear.

-Que paso, te estaba buscando Jasper.- me dijo Edward entrando al camerino.

-Que paso, ¿para qué me buscas?- le dije con incredulidad mientras tomaba un sorbo de Jack Daniel´s

-Alice salió corriendo y llorando de aquí, le pregunte que había pasado pero no me respondió solo salió y me dijo que cuidara a Domi.- me dijo en tono apurado.- ¿Qué paso?- me quede sin habla no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿A dónde se fue?, no se que paso.- fue lo único que pude contestarle.

-¿Jasper que paso, porque Alice salió de aquí llorando?.- escuche la voz de Sam

-¿A dónde se fue?- pregunte con ansiedad.

-Pedí que la llevaran al hotel ella quería ir para allá parecía desesperada.- me dijo Sam y todos me miraban confundidos y en silencio, bote la copa que tenia en mi mano, tome mi chamarra y salí corriendo de ahí.

-¿A donde vas?, los fans ya van a pasar.- escuche la voz de Sam, pero la ignore y salí, Edward me alcanzo y me dio las llaves de su volvo que estaba en el estacionamiento ya que el y Gianna habían llegado mas tarde y en el auto de el ya que no quería que nos incomodara con su presencia. Tome el carro y maneje como diablo, mientras trataba de localizar a Alice pero no me contestaba y esto me empezó a preocupar, llegue al hotel y llegue a la habitación donde se quedaba ella y Bella pero nadie respondió, baje a la recepción.

-No señor, las señoritas que se encontraban en esa habitación la desalojaron hace como unos 15 minutos o mas.- dijo la señorita con una sonrisa, pero esto no me hizo a mi sonreír. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, Alice se había ido y sin decirme nada, todos la vieron llorando, ¿Qué carajo?, subí a mi habitación y entre bruscamente, espante a la niñera, entre a mi habitación pero encontré solo a mi hijo profundamente dormido y también a Maffo.

-Te puedes ir.- le dije a la niñera, ya estaba ahí y no pensaba moverme a ningún lado, tenia que saber donde estaba Alice. Me senté en el balcón donde podía observar a los niños dormir y marque, marque, marque a Alice deje miles de mensajes de voz, le envié como unos 50 mensajes de texto y no respondió ni una sola vez, me senté con la cabeza recargada en las manos en signo de frustración y comencé a llorar, no sabia porque lloraba mi mente quería creer que todo estaba bien que tal vez había salido por alguna emergencia, me quería dar una sorpresa, pero mi verdadera mente sabia que nada de esto estaba bien, algo había pasado y no era nada bueno, recibí unas llamadas muy breves de Ed preguntando que había pasado pero no le di muchas explicaciones debido a que podía llamarme Alice. Pero ella nunca llamo, espere despierto toda la madrugada, escuché cuando los chicos llegaron, al parecer Edward había tomado de mas y Emmett lo tuvo que llevar hasta su cuarto, vi el sol salir, mi hijo se despertó y mi sobrino también los bañe, los cambie y desperté a todos si no nos íbamos a quedar sin vuelo a México. Pero seguía esperando a que Alice me llamará intente comunicarme de nuevo con ella pero había apagado su celular y me mandaba a buzón el cual decía: "deja de molestarme Jasper" fue cuando asumí que nada estaba bien, estábamos a mitad del desayuno y salí al balcón y las lagrimas me brotaron, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué paso con Alice?- me dijo Rose mientras se recargaba en el barandal, me seque las lagrimas.

-No se, no contestaba mis llamadas, se fue del hotel y ahora apago su celular y escuché el buzón en el me dice que la deje en paz, no entiendo nada.- le dije tratando de escupir la palabras.

-No se que haya pasado, pero conozco a Alice y esto es enserió ella no hace rabietas y bien lo sabemos. Bella tampoco esta; así que si mi intuición no me falla deben de estar en su casa, te daré el numero para que la localices. Todo va a estar bien no te preocupes.- me dijo dándome un abrazo y luego me quito mi celular y anoto su numero en mi celular. Los dos regresamos al desayuno.

Después de terminar, Rose se llevo a mi hijo a su habitación a empacar pues sabia que mi plan era llamar a Alice. Las manos me temblaban, nadie contestaba mire mi reloj y eran las 11:00am era imposible que Alice y Bella siguieran durmiendo así que seguí insistiendo.

-Bueno.- escuche la voz de Alice y mi corazón se detuvo.

- Alice, no cuelgues por favor.- dije con una lentitud y en forma de imploración.

- ¿Qué quieres?, no te quedo claro que no quiero que me molestes

- Perdón no se que te halla hecho pero perdóname, dime, amor que te hice, ¿Por qué estas enojada?, ¿Por qué con migo?- escuche una risa sarcástica por parte de ella.

- ¿Que me hiciste?- fue como una burla para mi.- Empecemos, primero me dejas una vez, pero como te amaba incondicionalmente y tu regresaste tan encantador caí de nuevo en tus brazos como toda una idiota, me amas hay que lindo pensé por fin lo que toda mi vida he soñado que este con migo, lo he conseguido, error me engañaste de nuevo y esta vez no volveré a caer "cariño".- todo esto me lo dijo en un tono muy sarcástico y luego suspiro.- Los vi Jasper besándose, la besaste, besaste a Jane y otra vez perdonarte seria como el suicidio. Así que de ahora en adelante no tendrás que fingir "cariño", te liberaste de mi; ahora podrás estar con esa... esa… tipeja sin tener que escondernos a las dos nada. Soy una persona Jasper por si no te habías dado cuenta y tengo dignidad así que se acabo entre tu y yo no quiero que me llames no quiero que me busques y no te preocupes por Dominic lo podrás seguir viendo pero en mi casa no eres bien venido y lo quiero de vuelta en un mes sin escusas, te lo advierto si no regresa a tiempo jamás lo volverás a ver. Adiós disfruta tu vida.

- Alice…- había colgado y no me había dado tiempo de decirle nada, me quede congelado con el teléfono en la mano, sentado en el balcón. Me vio y todo es culpa de Jane, la odio siempre me arruina todo como la odio, pero es que yo no la bese ella me beso a mi, termine con ella.

Si lo hice termine con ella, tenia que explicarle las cosas a Alice sabia que estaba enojada pero nada de lo que ella pensaba era verdad, tiene que escucharme, tiene que hacerlo, seguí llamando y llamando a su casa unas cinco veces y no me contestaba. Intente de nuevo llamarla, el timbre de espera sonó unas siete veces y a la octava:

-¿Qué quieres?- escuche una voz masculina algo irritada contestarme el teléfono.

-Busco a Alice.

-No esta.

-Si esta, sé muy bien que ahí esta no voy a dejarla ir tan fácil.

-Si este pero que parte de que no quiere hablar contigo imbécil no entiendes ¿eh?

-Quien mierda crees que eres, pon a Alice al teléfono tiene que saber la verdad.

-No la verdad ya se la dejaste en claro. Ella no es estúpida, si creíste que podías manejarla a tu antojo, ella no es así te equivocaste de chica además entiéndelo te dejo no quiere saber de ti.

-No quiero hablar contigo seas quien seas; pásame a Alice.

-Soy quien Alice quiera que sea y por el momento soy su novio.- mierda, la sangre me hervía y quería atravesar el teléfono y golpearlo.

-No, no es cierto mientes Alice no haría eso jamás.- le dije tratando de convencer a mi yo que todo estaba bien.

-No, acéptalo perdiste, la perdiste, ella escogió tomo su tiempo y tu la decepcionaste ella me eligió a mi.- no respondí a esto, pero no lo podía creer esto tenia que ser una mentira, se me corto la voz y las lagrimas se me salieron no podía soportar la idea de que Alice estuviera con otro.- Hay no, no llores, no te queda hacerte el mártir.- me dijo la voz burlándose de mi, y la sangre me hirvió un poco mas y apretaba el teléfono con tal fuerza que la mano comenzó a dolerme.- Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora que Alice esta conmigo es regresar con Jane escuche que te ama y que al parecer tu le demuestras tu amor también.- me dijo y supe que el estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedió y me molestaba.

-No, no entiendes necesito hablar con Alice por favor.- suplique, tenia que suplicar no me importaba a quien si era a ese idiota pero tenia que hablar con ella.

-No, entiéndelo no te ama. Regreso con migo yo la cuidare mejor, será feliz.- porque carajo no me la pasa y se calla.

-Quiero escucharlo de su voz.- le respondí con hostilidad, retándolo, se escucho un breve silencio.

-Créelo Jasper, estoy con el por favor ya no llames al parecer somos de la misma calaña. Adiós.- escuche la voz de Alice por el teléfono y en seguida colgó. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y di un grito de dolor, arroje mi celular desde el donde me encontraba hacia la multitud que se encontraba unos 10 pisos abajo, tome la mesita de cristal que estaba y la estrelle contra la pared, para seguir con las sillas las patee y las arroje contra la pared hasta que no quedo nada de ellas, estaba por destruir la ultima y Edward y Emmett salieron para controlarme, Edward me tomo y me sujeto hizo que mi cabeza se sacudiera lo cual me ayudo a regresar en mi. Emmett y Edward se quedaron conmigo a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir mientras lloraba de dolor y de ira no sabia que era lo que sentía más, lo único que sabia era que había perdido a Alice.

Después de mi ataque, el ver a mi hijo me hizo salir del hotel y querer continuar, salimos me encontré con que Jane me esperaba en la recepción del hotel con su maleta lista para irse con migo a México.

-Ya amor, tardaste mucho.- me dijo lanzándose a mis brazos.

-Jane por favor no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya lo es, que no te quedo claro lo de nosotros termino.- le dije alejándola de mi y mirándola fríamente.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, ella se fue y te dejo y ahora estoy yo aquí.- quien carajo le había dicho que ella ya no estaba con migo, seguro fue Gianna que estuvo con nosotros.

-No Jane, este ella o no este conmigo lo de nosotros se acabo prefiero estar solo entiéndelo.- le dije en tono furioso y ella soltó una risa hipócrita.- No lo entiendes no te amo y ella no eta conmigo por tu culpa, no te quiero volver a ver jamás entiéndelo, ahora dime no tienes dinero te comprare el boletó de avión directo a Italia, que quieres soy capaz de pagar por liberarme de ti.- me hizo una grosería con el dedo, se dio la vuelta tomando torpemente sus maletas y se fue, la ignore y seguí mi camino.

Mi padre y el padre de Ed estaban a 15 minutos de llegar por la puerta de vuelos internacionales directo de Inglaterra. Ed y yo estábamos más que nerviosos, me sudaban las manos y sentía nauseas, no es que me pusiera mal ver a mi papa pero es que iba a conocer a su nieto, eso era lo que me ponía nervioso, incluso aunque no me sentía nada bien como para salir de mi cama sabia que ver a mi padre me haría bien además era la primera vez que estábamos de vacaciones por una semana después de los conciertos y seria en una playa en México y mi padre vendría me haría bien para que me subiera el ánimo con todo lo que había pasado, extrañaba mucho a Alice y me dolía que ella no quisiera hablar con migo solo había escuchado su voz unas dos veces en estas semanas que habían pasado. Los niños estaban sentados en medio de nosotros los habíamos logrado calmar a Domi con unas donitas y a Maffo con unas papas, una sonrisa se estampo en mi cara automáticamente cuando vi a mi papá aparecer entre tanta gente, con su maleta y también verlo a acompañado del papá de Ed, tome a mi hijo en brazos y caminamos hasta ellos, lo abrace y él me devolvió el brazo, sentí que estaba en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, luego salude al papá de Ed y Ed saludo al mío.

-Papá, él es Dominic mi hijo, tu nieto.- le dije mientras guardaba las donitas de mi hijo y le limpiaba el azúcar glas de sus mejillas.-Saluda a tu abuelo, Dominic.- le dije a mi hijo el cual miraba a su abuelo algo confundido

-¡Por dios! Jasper es idéntico a ti.- dijo mientras ponía su maleta en el piso.- Vamos saluda a tu abuelo, no muerdo.- le dijo a Dominic y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y le besos la frente efusivamente.

-Abuelo.- grito Dominic y sonrió, en este momento supe que Dominic había entendido lo que era además ya habíamos hablado de esto. Mi hijo extendió sus brazos y dejo que su abuelo lo cargara, caminamos hasta la camioneta que nos esperaba para llevarnos al hotel, tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar debido a que estábamos en la ciudad de México y era algo conflictiva con mucho tráfico, platicamos de todo el auto como estaban todos, que había de nuevo, me preocupaba mi mama, Maffo y Dominic parecían felices con sus abuelos además de que le habían traído regalos por parte de toda la familia pues por parte de las dos familias eran los primeros nietos, todos estaban muy entusiasmados, el plan con nuestros padres era que ellos asistirían al concierto y luego partiríamos a Cancún en la cual nos pasaríamos la última semana del mes de vacaciones, todo era perfecto estaba mi hijo, mis mejores amigos, mi padre pero Alice no estaba y eso me deprimía.

Mi padre había llegado el Miércoles y para hoy viernes el tiempo se me había pasado volando, conocimos la ciudad y ahora estábamos a punto de salir para ir al concierto, mi hijo dormía en mi cama, mientras yo preparaba su pañalera y me preparaba para el concierto de hoy que se grabaría por eso me había bañado y nos habíamos arreglado, me puse un pantalón negro, la camisa negra y tenis negros.

-¿Puedo pasar?- mi padre llamo a la puerta.

-Si pasa, solo no hagas ruido por que Dominic está dormido.- le dije y en seguida entro muy cautelosamente. Se sentó en el sillón y se quedo en silencio, mientras yo acababa de recoger las cosas.- ¿Te la estas pasando bien?- le pregunte y el afirmo con la cabeza.- ¿Ya te cansaste de mi?- le dije sonriendo.

-No jamás, hijo.- me dijo riéndose conmigo, puse su pañalera y su sabanita de animal print preparadas para cuando saliéramos y me fui a sentar junto de él.

- Hijo, casi no nos vemos desde que decidiste tomar tu propio camino, de lo cual me enorgullece decir que tomaste la mejor decisión de no quedarte cerca de casa, pero aun así siempre nos has llamado y me agrada que la distancia no afecte nuestra relación de amigos y la de padre e hijo.- me dijo y los dos reímos.-Pero quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosos de ti, con tus equivocaciones y las canas verdes que nos has sacado a tu madre y a mí, siempre te he conocido bien y hay que ser paciente contigo, todo a su tiempo, tarde pero seguro Jasper, para ser sinceros pensamos que jamás no darías un nieto.- mi padre me miro y se comenzó a carcajear, al principio no me hizo mucha gracias pero luego me comencé a reír.- Sé que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo he cometido muchos errores pero espero que estos errores te sirvan y no los cometas con mi nieto, creo que estas en lo mejor de tu vida, tienes la edad de la madurez se te nota Jasper no trates de huir de ella que te alcanzara, tienes un hijo, tu carrera no podría estar mejor, tienes a tu familia apoyándote.- se quedo callado y luego suspiro.- Pero no te siento que estés disfrutando de todo al 100%, ¿Estas así porque ella no está contigo?.- me pregunto y me miro, hice una gran pausa pero después de un tiempo pude responderle.

-Si la extraño, soy feliz, nada puede estar mejor, tengo a mi familia, mis mi mejores amigos trabajan conmigo, hago lo que me gusta, tuve tanta suerte que tuve un hijo con la mujer que amo, pero ella no quiere estar conmigo.- le dije poniendo mi rostro entre mis manos.- Y todo esto es un error, el que ella no esté conmigo es un error.

-Hijo, sé que es cruel lo que te voy a decir pero te quiero y sabes que siempre te he dicho la verdad.- me dijo mientras me ponía la mano en la espalda.- Tu permitiste que fuera injusto, porque poner primero muchas cosas antes que tu felicidad, tu trabajo, tu familia, incluso tuviste muchas consideraciones con Jane, te dejaste vencer debiste haber insistido buscarla por mar y tierra en lugar de haberte alejado, buscarla hasta que ella te escuchara y comprobara lo que le decías, si ella te ama y te conoce como dice vera y sabrá que lo que le dices es cierto, pero ni siquiera trataste de explicarle las cosas como eran. Así que basta ya Jasper tienes que parar con esto, tienes un hijo, tienes que ser feliz por el si ella te hace feliz búscala nunca es demasiado tarde.

-Lo sé papá, pero en ese momento no fue nada fácil, ella no me quiere cerca.

-Pero tú a ella si la quieres cerca además que paso yo los veía muy feliz antes de que todo esto pasara y creo que ella siempre fue sincera con sus sentimientos te ama, te dio un hijo y ahora está dejando que estés con el eso significa que le importas en muchos sentidos, búscala y dile todo. Prométeme hijo que lo harás y que siempre buscaras la forma de ser feliz pase lo que pase, ahora tienes un hijo una vida la cual tienes que guiar.- me dijo mientras yo levantaba mi rostro y lo veía, mi padre siempre me hacía ver las cosas en la realidad y eso ayudaba mucho.

-Gracias papá, te prometo que siempre buscare la forma de ser feliz y muchas gracias por que mejor guía para convertirme en el padre de Dominic eres tú.- le dije y él me beso la frente con muestra de cariño paternal, Sam nos dijo que teníamos que irnos al estadio así que tome a Dominic y lo arrope mi padre me ayudo a cargar sus cosas y salimos de ahí.

Subí al escenario y ver en primera fila a mi padre con mi hijo me hacía sentirme bien, tuve el ánimo suficiente para salir a tocar y dar lo mejor de mí, además el publico enloqueció dieron el mejor espectáculo no dejaron de corear ninguna canción, excepto la de Map of The Problematic donde Edward había cambiado la letra, pero en general la adrenalina recorrió por todas mis venas, me sentía vivo de nuevo. La última canción estaba siendo tocada Domi y Maffo nos acompañaban en el escenario porque era su canción, perdí a mi padre y al padre de Ed de vista al final de esta canción, nos despedimos del público y bajamos del escenario.

-Vamos Jasper, una camioneta te espera.- me dijo Sam dándome un toalla para secarme el sudor, una botella de agua y mi chamarra.- tu papá se sintió mal y se fue en una ambulancia.- los ojos se me desorbitaron y las piernas me temblaron, algo en la garganta se me atoro.- Ve yo me encargo de todo.

-Rose, te encargo a Domi por favor no tardo.- le di un beso a mi hijo y lo pase a brazos de Rose, Salí disparado de ahí y Edward no me dejo iba detrás de mí, en la camioneta iba inquieto porque el tráfico era demasiado, iba callado pensando "todo está bien", no podía respirar.

Llegamos al hospital y preguntamos por mi padre, nos indicaron donde estaba llegamos y encontramos al papá de Ed, en espera, me dijo que había entrado consiente pero que no lo habían dejado entrar. Esperamos como una hora, los minutos se me hicieron eternos pensé que ya debería de ser de día pero me sorprendió saber que eran las 3 de la mañana, no llame a mi madre para no preocuparla y además no tenía noticias que le iba a decir. El médico se apareció por fin.

-¿Ustedes son familiares de William Howard?- nos preguntó a todos sostenía un expediente en sus manos.

- Si, yo soy su hijo.- dije esto y todos nos pusimos de pie.

-Bien, su familiar falleció debido al infarto masivo, hicimos todas las medidas de estabilidad y reanimación cardiovascular pero no pudimos salvarlo. Le dimos hora de fallecimiento a las 3:15 am, lo sentimos.- mi corazón se detuvo todo paso en cámara lenta, se me olvido respirar y la voz de todos se escuchaba lejos como si no me pudieran alcanzar y sus rostros se deformaron no los reconocía, sentí como si alguien hubiera metido su mano y me hubiese sacado el corazón sin anestesia me ardía el pecho y sentía que iba a vomitar, tenía ganas de gritar pero la voz se me hundía en el dolor, no sentí las piernas y me desvanecí pero Edward me detuvo ágilmente y me abrazo mientras yo dejaba correr las lágrimas.

Después de recuperarme del shock Edward me dijo que tenía que llamar a mi madre y decirle, en seguida llegaron Rose, Emmett, mi hijo, mi sobrino, Sam, todos estaban ahí y mis amigos fueron de gran ayuda ellos se hicieron cargo de todos los tramites en el hospital y para trasladar el cuerpo a Inglaterra, esa misma madrugada partimos para Inglaterra eran las 11 de la mañana en México y nosotros ya estábamos en el avión a medio camino de llegar.

Todo paso tan lento cuando llegamos allá en la madrugada del Domingo, entre ver a mis familiares, amigos que habían ido a acompañar a mi madre y a mí, todo esto me agobiaba además tenía que cuidar a mi hijo aunque Rose se había encardo más que yo de él, le agradecí por lo que hizo. Espere a que todos se fueran después del funeral y solo quedábamos en la casa de mis padres, Edward, Maffo, Rose, Emmett, George y Marilyn la madre de Edward todos sentados en la mesa del gran comedor estábamos comiendo teníamos cantidades asombrosas de comida que la gente había llevado, mi madre cargaba a Dominic mientras yo comía, termine y nos llamaron para una entrevista al perecer Londres y los fans querían saber que nos traía de nuevo si deberíamos de estar de gira, alguien infiltro esta información en los medios, Sam nos dijo que era lo mejor dar la entrevista para parar todo esto y que no se volviera un desorden, salimos al hotel donde nos citaron para la entrevista y al yo siempre estuve ausente en la entrevista, no quería estar ahí, se me hizo eterno y lo único que quería era llegar a casa ver a mi hijo, bañarme y dormir. Salimos de la entrevista y me hice lo que tenia planeado llegue a mi casa y estuve con mi hijo que la verdad no había estado con el todo este tiempo, lo bañe y lo dormí, tome un tiempo para figurara lo que quería hacer este suceso había cambiado mi vida por completo mi mejor amigo ya no estaría conmigo para darme consejos, Alice tampoco estaba, solo tenía a mi madre y a Dominic solo por ellos tenía que ver, así que lo mejor sería separarme de la banda y seguir con mi vida aparte, trataría de hacer lo mejor que pudiera, quería estar dedicado a mi hijo y a estar con mi familia, había llegado la hora de terminar con las giras y no estar en casa, si seguía así mi hijo jamás conocería a su padre y no quería que eso pasara, si seguía así no tendría una casa a donde llegar, además no me sentía nada bien todo en la vida había perdido su sentido, tome el teléfono y llame a Edward.

-Gracias por venir.- hice pasar a Edward, a Emmett y a Sam, mi madre ya esperaba en la sala, los quería a todos ahí para decir las cosas.

-No tienes que agradecer, soy tu amigo siempre estere ahí, somos hermanos.- me dijo Edward y todos se sentaron.

-Bueno pues quiero decirles que he decidido separarme de la banda, creo que no quiero seguir con esto no son ustedes amigos, solo que no estoy bien por el momento es lo mejor, no quiero que ustedes se detengan así que yo me retiro, fue un placer estar con mis mejores amigos, Sam gracias por todo fuiste como un papá para todos, siempre serán bienvenidos en esta casa.- hice una pausa para mirar a todos y todos me miraban con ojos desorbitados y mi madre fruncía el seño.- Solo les pido que me dejen estar en las audiciones y ayudarlos a escoger a mi remplazo.- dije con tono serio y mirando a todos, Edward se pasaba la mano por la frente, mi madre fruncía el seño, Emmett me miraba con ojos de plato y hacia cara de disgusto, Sam me miraba con tristeza se había hundido en sus pensamientos, sabía que todos tenían algo que decir así que me calle y espere a que se decidieran a hablar.

-Hay que detener la gira, tomemos un año de descanso hasta que te sientas mejor, por mi no hay problema.- dijo Emmett siempre de optimista tratando de hacer las cosas con ánimo.

-No, Emmett no necesito un descansó, ya no quiero esto.- le dije y agacho la mirada.

-Siempre los he visto a todos como parte de mi familia, son algo importante para mí, te entiendo y no te puedo decir lo que hagas y tampoco que todo estará bien, porque sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero creo que esta es una decisión precipitada, creo que si necesitamos parar un año de esto.- suspiro.- Aunque te quiero mucho y quiero hacer lo mejor para ti, así que sea la decisión que sea respetaremos lo que tu quieras.- dijo Sam y todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-Creo que debemos de parar esto, darnos un descanso todos lo necesitamos y creo que ahora es el mejor momento.- dijo Edward en tono agudo tal como lo hace cuando esta asustado.

-No Edward, es que no puedo hacerlo más, no quiero hacerlo por favor siempre me has a poyado y has estado conmigo en todo momento entiéndeme.- le dije mirándolo.

-No te entiendo, yo también estoy mal, todo esto es una mierda pero no por eso renuncio a lo único que me hace feliz.

-Pero es que esto ya no me hace feliz, cada vez que pienso en música recuerdo todas las cosas malas que trajo a mi vida, me separe de la mujer que amo, me separo de mi padre. Tocar música ya no me hace feliz.- dije esto y todos me miraron con ojos de tristeza no me compadecían, era como si no fuera yo el que les estaba hablando y es que ni siquiera yo me reconocía.

-Muy bien, pero entonces no te sustituiremos, The Rocket Baby Dolls se acaba, dijimos que estaríamos juntos hasta el final y el final de esto llego.- Ed dijo esto y me abrazo dándome una palmada en la espalda. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y me dijeron que mañana irían a México para recoger el staff que se había quedado allá, maletas y un montón de cosas que habíamos dejado, pedí que me trajeran mis cosas y las de Domi.

Mi madre estaba en el sillón con el seño fruncido y me miraba, sabía que estaba por decirme algo.

-Ven acá, Jasper Howard y siéntate junto de mi.- dijo me madre con voz rígida y señalando el asiento que estaba libre junto de ella, me dirigí asía ella y me senté.- Se que ya estas grande y que a tus 35 años, no debería de estarte diciendo esto, sé que es tu vida pero soy tu madre y te amo, quiero que seas feliz y te tengo que decir la verdad cuando tu no la quieres ver.- me dijo tomando mi mano y tomándola entre sus manos.- Lo que estas por hacer no es lo correcto, nos es porque estés haciendo esto pero sin la música jamás hubieras encontrado a los amigos de toda la vida, la música te unió con muchas personas con tu padre principalmente, la música hizo que encontraras a Alice, la música te regalo un hijo, se que te hace feliz, no la quieres tocar porque piensas que te este trabajo absorbe mucho tiempo y piensas que no vas a poder tener una familia, ni ver a tus hijos crecer, pero esto jamás sucederá quiero que sepas que nunca me sentí lejos de ti, para mí siempre estuviste conmigo y con tu padre.- suspiro y a mi todo me estaba dando vuelta en la cabeza y la nube estaba desapareciendo en mi cabeza lo cual me dejaba ver más claro.-Amaba, amo a tu padre mucho y sé que tú también lo haces.- se le quebró la voz a mi madre y los ojos se le inundaron.-Y sé que él no quería que dejaras tu sueño por lo mal que te sientes ahora, yo también me siento mal y me gustaría tirarme todo el día pero si algo nos enseño tu padre es que todo se pone mejor cuando todo parece ser una porquería.- ¿porquería mi madre había dicho porquería?, esa mujer inglesa tan pulcra, estaba hablando enserio conmigo, le dedique una sonrisa.- Así que por favor piénsalo muy bien, te amo y descansa.- mi madre se puso de pie y me dio un beso en la frente, se fue a su habitación y yo me quede pensando toda la noche mientras miraba dormir a mi hijo.

-Bueno días, Marice ¿paso algo Jasper está mal?- escuche la voz de Edward en la puerta de mi casa. Y la risa de mi madre

- No, estoy bien. Solo que no me quería ir caminando al aeropuerto además ya es tarde.- le dije apareciendo con mi hijo quien corrió a los brazos de su tío Emmett, todos rieron.- No se van a librar de mi tan fácil.- les dije y Ed y Emmett me dieron un golpe en el pecho y reímos. Me despedí de mi madre y salí con mi hijo nos subimos al avión que nos llevaría a México.

**EDWARDPOV.**

Y el tiempo pasaba a pasos agigantados, llevaba cerca de un mes sin Isabella, todo era tan surrealista y borroso lejos de ella, el mes se me iba como agua entre los dedos, no estaba disfrutando como debería la estancia con mi hijo porque simplemente a él y a mí nos hacía falta su madre.

Las primera semana fue complicada ya que Matthew no se acostumbraba a estar sin Bella, además de que yo estaba sumamente deprimido y creo que no le brindaba la atención necesaria, Gianna había desaparecido de mi vida, ella y yo no habíamos terminado en buenos términos, ya que ella había sido grosera con mi hijo y no lo permití así que sin más pretextos lo nuestro termino, justo el domingo antes de venirnos a México, también las cosas habían cambiado en este mes pues yo ya no vivía más en Italia oficialmente, en cuanto pude ponerme en contacto con mi abogados en Italia, había pedido que vendieran la casa en Como di Lago, ya que aunque amaba profundamente Italia no podía seguir viviendo ahí, Gianna vivía ahí y no podía estar en el mismo lugar que ella además de que mi objetivo era recuperar a Isabella y ese era un punto esencial para hacerlo, también mande hacer un acuerdo en el que se exigía que Matthew tenía que vivir conmigo, si no conmigo por lo menos cerca de mí, en la misma ciudad que yo así fuera en Inglaterra, cuando los papeles llegaron a manos de Isabella, ella estallo en furia y me dijo y grito todo lo que quiso pero al final no le quedó otra alternativa que firmarlos, haciendo claro algunas aclaraciones como que yo no podía quitarle la custodia de Matthew hasta que el tuviera edad para decidir con quien quería estar, pero claro que yo no estaba dispuesto a estar separado de ella unos 12 años, no pensaba estar lejos de ella ni siquiera 3 meses, para cuando mi casa de Como se vendió, yo ya había comprado dos, bueno una y un departamento, una era la casa en donde viviría Maffo y Bella y el departamento para mí, un hombre soltero y deprimido. El primer concierto llego y yo estuve pensando en la idea de cambiar la letra de Map Of The Problematic, obviamente no mucho solo sería el "Since i meet you" por "Since i lost you" nada del otro mundo, en realidad era un mensaje para que Isabella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que sufría por ella. La necesitaba demasiado pero simplemente a ella parecía no importarle demasiado, ella no hablaba conmigo solo, me ignoraba cuando hablaba conmigo, solo decía "Pon a mi hijo en el teléfono" cuando lo hacía hablaban y después que mi hijo regresaba el celular a mis manos ella solo decía "sabes que lo que sea que le pase me tienes que avisar" y sin más simplemente colgaba y yo lloraba, supongo que mi derrumbe era tal que Rose se había acercado a hablar conmigo

_Flashback _

_-Edward?.-llamo Rose desde la puerta, mientras yo miraba un par de fotos en mi computadora en donde estábamos Maffo, Bella y yo como toda una familia feliz, gire la cabeza y la vi parada en el umbral de la puerta._

_-Si Rose pasa.-le respondí y regrese la vista a la computadora._

_-Necesitamos hablar.-me dijo poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro, yo con mucho esfuerzo quite la mirada de la pantalla._

_-Si Rose, dime que sucede? Todo bien?.-pregunte un poco confundido, ya que Rose y yo no éramos como que los mejores amigos, si éramos unidos pero no demasiado a lo que me refiero es que los dos guardábamos algo de distancia._

_-Hace un rato hable con Isabella.-me dijo y yo palidecí._

_-Ella está bien Rose? Le sucedió algo?.-pregunte comenzando a ponerme histérico _

_-No, en realidad Bella está muy deprimida, me dijo que con mucho trabajo logra salir de la cama y tu Edward prácticamente estas en las mismas, porque no hablan? Los dos se necesitan simplemente aclara las cosas con ella.-me miró fijamente y yo suspire y agache la mirada._

_-Es que Rose no quiere escucharme, créeme que sé que en un principio yo hice mal las cosas por no dejar inmediatamente a Gianna y dejar que ella estuviera conmigo mientras Bella estuvo presente, pero es que no sabía qué hacer, ahora que la perdí realmente me siento vacío y no sé cómo la voy a recuperar.-le explique lo más sincero posible, Rose tomo mi mano y sonrió._

_-Aun la puedes recuperar Edward, solo debes darle tiempo al asunto y luchar por ella porque sé que te ama, solo es cuestión de que ella deje a un lado ese orgullo estúpido que la ciega y la podrás recuperar.-me dijo.-Sé que te ama, solo no te dejes vencer cuñadito.-beso mi mejilla y se levantó.-es hora de cenar.-camino hacia la puerta y una vez ahí se giró.-no tardes tu sobrino tiene hambre.-sonrió y salió._

_Fin del flashback _

Había tomado su consejo, le había dado su espacio a Isabella, pero ella simplemente no mostraba cambio, de hecho creo que me ignoraba más que al principio, cosa que no ayudaba mucho a mi ánimo. Pronto fue el momento de irnos a Guadalajara en donde el concierto fueron unas 18,000 personas, el concierto no había sido demasiado grande, en este concierto hice unas pequeñas modificaciones y toque Unintended y Blackout porque si debía de aceptarlo estaba deprimido, así que decidí que la tenía que tocar, también me había puesto a escribir algunas canciones aún sin nombre pero que sabía que estrían en el nuevo disco, Sam nos había dado la noticia que teníamos abiertas algunas fechas para tocar en Europa además de América, lo cual nos emocionó pero a la misma vez no nos pareció tanto pues Emmett estaba a punto de casarse y de tener un hijo, yo tenía a Matt y debía de tener tiempo para recuperar a Isabella y Jasper tenía que dedicarle tiempo a Dominic pero de igual manera estábamos felices por eso, tocaríamos en Wembley**(n/a*: al final del cap.(*)**, en San Siro**(*)** y en Stade de France**(*)**. En Guadalajara conocimos muchos lugares muy coloridos e incluso fuimos a una playa cerca de ahí**(*)** Maffo, Dom y Rose fueron los que más se divirtieron ahí, yo solo aproveche para tomar el sol que era lo que más me gustaba junto con un buen vino, tal y como lo hacía en Como. Regresamos y al otro día nos fuimos a la Ciudad de México, en la que tuve algunas complicaciones pues Maffo inesperadamente se enfermó y se había puesto de una manera insoportable, solo lloraba y lloraba, no comía, ni dormía y tampoco paraba de llorar, lo lleve al mejor medico de toda la ciudad el cual solo receto algunos medicamentos e indico que no era nada grave solo el cambio de temperatura, llame a Bella y le dije lo que sucedía, obviamente se preocupó pero trato de tranquilizarse y solo pidió que lo cuidara muy bien, en menos de una semana Maffo se encontraba en excelentes condiciones e Isabella más tranquila. Para el miércoles recibimos a George**(*)** mi padre y a William**(*)** el padre de Jasper que habían insistido en venir a México a pasar unos días con nosotros, obviamente estuvimos de acuerdo y el miércoles que llegaron fue todo muy confuso, mi padre se veía enamorado de mi hijo ya que Paul**(*)** mi hermano mayor no tenía hijos, ni tampoco mi hermana Senna, pero sentía aun así que algo no andaba bien, conocía a mi padre y sabía que aunque podía ser un caramelo con su nieto conmigo no lo seria.

-Edward sabes que estoy muy contento con mi nieto.-me dijo muy serio y yo sabía que el momento de la verdad había llegado.-pero está mal lo que hiciste, era una fan cómo pudiste enredarte con alguien que además de ser una fan, es una niña Edward debiste de pensar las cosas.

-Papá créeme que lo que menos necesito en este momento es de tus regaños, necesito de tu apoyo, pero al parecer tu no me lo quieres dar.-le reclame

-Edward no te puedo apoyar en cosas como estas hijo, ya sabes que ante todo siempre debe de haber un límite Edward y tú lo sobrepasaste por mucho, yo también fui famoso como tú lo eres, tal vez no tanto pero Edward sé que es estar rodeado de todas esas fans y medirme.-me dijo

-No papá al parecer no te mediste lo suficiente pues dejaste a mamá.

-Esas fueron otras circunstancias Edward.-dijo con un suspiro.-estoy feliz por mi nieto, y ahora espero que tú seas feliz hijo.- el comentario me dejo sin palabras

-Gracias papá.-le respondí y el me abrazo

-Mucha suerte en esta nueva gran aventura de ser padre.-me dijo sonriendo y yo lo abrace, tal vez George y yo no fuéramos demasiado unidos pero como sea es mi padre y lo quiero.

El sábado llego increíblemente rápido, y era el día del concierto serian unas 55,000 personas, estábamos nerviosos porque por ser un concierto tan grande lo transmitirían por internet y además se grabaría para un DVD, también lo pasarían por la radio así que nos tenía que salir bien. El Setlist fue cambiado por uno muy parecido a uno que habíamos hecho en New York. Uprising, Resistance, New Born, Map Of The Problematic, Supermassive Black Hole, Interlude, Hysteria, MK Ultra, Nishe, United States Of Eurasia, Feeling Good, Helsinky Jam, Undisclosed Desires, Starlight, Unnatural Selection, Time is Running Out, Plug in baby, Exogenesis Part 1, Stockholm Syndrome y Knights Of Cydonia. Constituyeron el Setlist de uno de los mejores conciertos en donde habíamos tocado, la verdad era impresionante ver a tanta gente gritando y coreando nuestras canciones. Cuando íbamos bajando del escenario para disfrutar de nuestra gloria y felicidad, Sam nos dio la peor noticia William estaba en el hospital, Jasper y yo salimos para haya, dejando a nuestros hijos con Emmett y Rose, las horas pasaron increíblemente lentas, mi padre me había explicado que William al terminar el concierto se había sentido muy mal, al punto de traerlo en ambulancia, justo eran las 3:20 de la mañana fue cuando nos dieron la peor noticia, William había fallecido causa de un paro cardiaco, ya no se pudo hacer nada para reanimarlo, Jasper casi se desmayaba pero por suerte yo estaba a su lado. Pronto llame a Rose y Emmett que llegaron con Maffo, Dom, Sam y Paul. Entre todos nos organizamos para hacer los trámites necesarios para el traslado del cuerpo de William a Inglaterra, cuando todo estuvo listo partimos hacia Inglaterra en donde mi familia, incluso mi madre y mis hermanos estuvieron en el funeral, mi mamá había apoyado a Marice en todo momento y yo por supuesto a Jasper, era como mi hermano y verlo tan mal nos afectaba a Emmett y a mí. Tuvimos que hacer una entrevista ya que cierta información que no debió de haber salido a la luz salió y tuvimos que aclarar las cosas porque obviamente sería lo mejor, yo hable y respondí todas las preguntas incluso las que no fueron hechas también las respondí y explique qué pasábamos por la etapa más difícil de nuestras carreras y nuestra vida.

Cuando Jasper tomo la decisión de dejar la banda, simplemente me quebré obviamente para mí la música era lo que me mantenía en pie todos los días, estábamos todos de acuerdo que la banda o bueno en realidad la familia The Rocket Baby Dolls no pasaba por su mejor momento, muchas cosas se habían quebrado, para empezar los integrantes estábamos quebrados y no hablo de fondos, hablo de que nosotros como personas estábamos quebrados así que sin Jasper la banda no seguiría, el la había fundado y sin él no seriamos nada, y yo no sería nada sin mi mejor amigo, mi hermano de toda la vida a mi lado, ese día regrese a casa hecho pedazos prácticamente podían escupir encima de mí y a no me importaría, nos quedaríamos en casa de mi madre para después partir a México.

-Papi.-me hablo mi hijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.-no quiero que estés triste, no me gusta verte así.

-No estoy triste Maffo, solo estoy confundido

-Te amo papi.-me dijo y supe que tenía que seguir por él.

En la mañana, recibí una inesperada llamada de Marice en el que me decía que si podía ir a su casa antes de que nos fuéramos a México, obviamente acepte pues me preocupaba mi mejor amigo y sabía que si él estaba mal, yo lo estaría también, Emmett decidió que era mejor acompañarme. Cuando llegamos lo primero que hice fue preguntar por Jasper que para mi sorpresa salió diciendo que regresaba con nosotros a México, regresaríamos solo a esa semana tan necesaria de vacaciones que ya habíamos planeado y después regresaríamos a Inglaterra a pasar nuestro mes de vacaciones en casa o bueno en mi casa.

**ALICEPOV.**

Descubrí sus mentiras y siento que no me sorprende, ya no estoy confundida es tiempo de olvida, cambiar y dar todo por olvidar su amor, tengo que continuar con mi vida hay personas que me aman y que me necesitan por supuesto también esta Dominic, el es todo lo que necesito para vivir.

Jasper me engaño y jugo sucio conmigo, yo también lo puedo hacerlo.

-Yo puedo hacerte feliz.- me dijo Vladimir mientras me besaba el cuello y me acariciaba la espalada, el era un terreno que no había explorado antes, sus manos tocando mi piel, el ritmo de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón desentonaban con los míos, nuestros cuerpo no encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas, su piel repelaba con la mía y no lo deseaba no porque no estuviera bien, es que no era mi dios del cual era devota toda mi vida, pero aun así lo mire a los ojos y lo deje entrar en mí. En este momento me hice atea, iba a dejar de creer en mi dios personal.

Él pudo haber sido todo en mi vida, el que siempre pude amar, el que supiera mis pensamientos más profundos y con el que hubiese vivido una vida eterna; pero él lo destruyo, sé que nadie será tan bueno como él, pero por otro lado tengo que dejarlo ir, tomar los pedazos rotos de mi vida que tenía antes de él y reconstruirla sin volver a correr en círculos, porque el hecho de que allá perdido no significa que este perdida.

Nadie dijo que fuera sencillo reconstruir todo de nuevo aunque sé que es lo mejor; han pasado dos semanas y yo me sigo sintiendo pésimo, un nudo en la garganta y un agujero en el pecho en el cual enterré mi corazón, mis recuerdos y este amor, soy tan frágil por dentro y odio esta sensación porque no me la merezco, estoy enfadada por no poder deshacerme de esta mierda. Sentía que el tiempo pasaba tan lento.

Este mes fue más difícil aun extrañaba mucho a mi bebe, aunque hablaba con el todos los días por teléfono y unas cuatro veces a la semana por webcam, Rose me mandaba fotos y constantemente respondía mis mensajes de madre paranoica y de amiga deprimida. Aunque agradecía todo el trabajo que tenía, más la organización del compromiso de Rose y de su boda que me mantenían muy ocupada la cabeza como para pensar en todo lo que sentía, además había aumentado mis salidas nocturnas con amigos y la mayoría de las veces con Vladimir, rara vez convencía a Bella de acompañarnos, habíamos aumentado también largas horas de sueño en fines de semana y tardes, aumentamos la cantidad de libros, revistas, periódicos que pudiéramos leer éramos unas máquinas devoradoras de libros y habíamos aumentado la dosis de música a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerme alejada de su recuerdo lo único que me abrumaba era a mis abogados recordándomelo por los tramites del cambio de nombre, además para dejar en claro las estrictas reglas de visita que había impuesto; para la tercer semana mi hijo dejo de llamarse Dominic James Cullen para ser Dominic James Howard Cullen y en cuanto a mi estaba sola, había dejado a Vladimir pues no quería lastimarlo sabía que el encontraría una mujer que lo amara de verdad y esa no era yo y jamás lo podría ser para él ni para ningún otro hombre; así que solo estábamos Bella y yo, solo faltaba una semana para ver a nuestros hijos lo cual nos ponía de mejor humor.

-¡Hey! Prende el radio en el 91.7 y sube todo el volumen.- dijo el joven que acomodaba el pan en el Seffali un desayunador que estaba a dos cuadras de nuestra casa y a Bella y a mí nos encantaba ir. Era un sábado ya algo tarde, Bella estaba sentada de frente a mí con la revista de ELLE, tenía un cigarrillo encendido, un omelett al cual ignoraba e iba por su segunda taza de té verde; traía unos jeans que le quedaban muy grandes cuando caminaba se le caían no la culpo pues no habíamos estado comiendo nada bien debido a nuestro pésimo ánimo, lentes obscuros debido a las ojeras y la falta de maquillaje, una playera con estampado de The Beatles con sus rostros, tenis y su bolsa descansaba sobre sus piernas, yo estaba como loca tratando de que mi celular tomara la señal del internet para mandar un correo de mi trabajo era algo urgente, compartía el cigarrillo con Bella, tenía unas crepas las cuales estaba ignorando por el momento y tomaba té chai; llevaba puestos unos jeans ajustados, una playera desgastada y desalineada azul, un suéter azul con líneas grises unas sandalias.

Azote mi celular sobre la mesa cuando acabe y luego Bella hiso lo mismo con su revista y comenzamos a platicar del trabajo mientras picoteábamos la comida, estaba a punto de escupirle el té a Bella en el rostro cuando escuche una voz "Transmitiendo la grabación del concierto que ayer tuvieron The Rocket Baby Dolls en la ciudad de México, gran concierto ellos mismo lo han catalogado como el mejor, bueno pero mejor me callo y los dejo para que ustedes mismos lo comprueben" y en seguida comenzó a sonar Uprising, Bella y yo nos miramos algo desorbitadas, confundidas pero solo fruncimos el ceño y yo desvié nuestra atención al catálogo de hoteles que había ordenado por internet de Hawái y de Londres para que eligiéramos en donde nos íbamos a hospedar en la boda y en el anunció del compromiso de Rose.

-Fear and panic in the air….- cantaba el joven mientras acomodaba la máquina del café. Map of The Problematic era la canción que estaban tocando, la canción que Edward había compuesto especialmente para Bella, pero ninguna de las dos hizo nada, para este momento nos habíamos quedado sordas.

-Since I meet you.- canto el joven de la barra que después miro el radio con los ojos como platos de la impresión Edward había cambiado la letra de la canción "since I lost you" fue lo que escuchamos todos.

-¿Dijo, since I lost you?- pregunto el joven a su amiga que estaba recogiendo nuestra cuenta.

-Sí creo que eso dijo.- todos ahí nos quedamos paralizados, bueno todos los que conocíamos la letra de la canción original la cual dice "desde que te conocí" pero esta vez Edward la había cambiado " desde que te perdí", mensaje subliminal.

Bella me miro asustada por un segundo y luego la tristeza comenzó a invadir sus ojos, estire mi mano para tomar la suya y darle un ligero apretón, alzo la mirada y trato de sonreír, pagamos la cuenta y salimos de ahí.

Era lunes y después del trabajo le insistí a Bella que teníamos que pasar a la tienda departamental a comprar cosas que nos hacían falta debido a nuestra indiferencia y falta de interés a mantenernos alimentadas y a mantener la casa en buen estado, antes de regresar a nuestro casa y perder el tiempo y esperar a que fuera la hora correcta para de llamar a nuestros hijos.

Llegamos a la tienda departamental y compramos algunos artículos de limpieza, caja de leche, cereales y lo más importante nuestra reserva de coca colas light y cigarrillos, estábamos pagando y esos estantes atascados de cosas que ponen al propósito para causar adicción y cada vez que pases por ahí caes una trampa mortal la cual te desfalca, yo precisamente no caía en las golosinas si no que me atrapaban las revistas, libros y los chicles que podías llegar a encontrar un mundo fascinante por descubrir, bueno esta vez no fue la excepción no lo resistí y comencé a ver las revistas tome tres revistas diferentes y unas goas de marcar en forma de estrellas, avanzamos hasta llegar con la cajera, la cual comenzó a pasar nuestras cosas de no muy buena manera y también nos observaba algo disgustada, Bella y yo nos miramos algo extrañadas pues no la conocíamos, tome mis revistas y las pase para que me las cobrara.

-¿Tú eres Bella Swan?, ¿Y tú Alice Cullen? ¿Verdad?- nos dijo la cajera mirándonos seriamente, Bella y yo solo asentimos, mientras ella depositaba mis revistas en una bolsa luego se agacho y saco algo.- También les voy a poner esta revista espero que la lean y se den cuenta de todo lo que le hicieron a Edward y a Jasper.- la cajera puso muy efusivamente las revistas dentro de la bolsa, Bella la miro con los ojos entre cerrados y con molestia, yo solo fruncí los labios y las dos tratamos de ignorarla, saque mi tarjeta de crédito y pague.

-Gracias.- le dije mirándola esta vez más molesta, que creía que era para insultarnos de esa manera además, ella no sabía ni la mitad de la historia, me enfurecía porque todo indicaba que éramos las malas de cuento pero ellos eran como Peter Pan, todo el mundo cree que es la víctima y que es el bueno de la historia pero en realidad es el villano, el que engaña a Wendy y luego la abandona porque él no quiere dejar su país de nunca jamás, y hace que un cocodrilo se trague la mano de garfio, todos están equivocados pero sé que es inútil tratar de comprobar su maldad, así que solo ignoramos a la muchacha.

-De nada perras.- respondió la cajera y sentí que la sangre me hervía, todavía tenía que soportar que estas personas que ni siquiera me conocían me hablaran así pero alguien tenía que ser más cuerdo en todo esto.

-No sabes ni a quien defiendes escuincla.- le respondió Bella mientras nos alejábamos y tenía razón no sabía a los imbéciles que defendía.

Salimos deprisa de ahí, pusimos todas las cosas en el auto de Bella y nos fuimos a la casa, sacamos las cosas y tome mis revistas las puse sobre el sillón, me senté a leer las después de unos minutos Bella se acercó con unas cocas light y cigarrillos, para sentarse junto de mí no resistió la tentación tomo la revista que nos había dado la chava y comenzó a ojear hasta que encontró el artículo de The Rocket Baby Dolls, deje mi revista y me uní a su lectura.

**BELLAPOV.**

Si se suponía que debía de sentirme bien pero no, la verdad era que me arrastraba por la vida literalmente hablando yo me sentía demasiado mal como para andar disfrutando lo que la vida te da, todos se daban cuenta que no estaba bien pues no comía demasiado, me encerraba si no era en mi oficina, me encerraba en mi recamara, incluso había perdido contacto con Alice, vivíamos juntas pero definitivamente estábamos separadas y no es que nuestra amistad estuviera acabando o algo así era solo que ninguna de las dos tenía ganas, de vez en cuando Alice salía con amigos del instituto o con Vladimir y yo solo me quedaba a dormir o a leer en mi casa, mi ración de cigarrillos había aumentado considerablemente y mi consumo de Coca-Cola light también, incluso mi consumo por el té helado había aumentado, un mes era demasiado tiempo, extrañaba a mi bebe y también a Edward aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta. La manera en la que me arreglaba para ir a trabajar simplemente había sido una catástrofe pues el día en el que peor iba vestida, mi padre apareció en mi oficina, iba con unos jeans que me quedaban lo suficientemente grandes como para que cada vez que caminara dos pasos se me cayeran, una blusa color rosa que era grande pero en mi parecía que debíamos meter a otra persona conmigo y un suéter color gris de estambre, que también me quedaba enorme, incluso lleva lentes obscuros pues ese día no había podido conciliar el sueño, me habían llegado los papeles del acuerdo con Edward y no había podido ni dormir, mi papá apareció por la oficina dejándome atónita, tuvimos una charla algo incomoda, sobre mi estúpida situación sentimental y lo mal que me veía, el estaba orgulloso porque entregaba las mejores campañas, y es que ahora mi tiempo iba directamente a ellas puesto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer ni en que entretenerme.

Cuando ya solo faltaban dos semanas para volver a ver a mi hijo, llego un paquete sellado desde Italia por lo que supe que era de Edward, en realidad solo venia una copia del acuerdo firmado y unas llaves, inmediatamente llame a Edward para saber de qué demonios se trataba su jueguito y solo respondió "lo sabrás a su tiempo Isabella". Esa semana transcurrió entre trabajo y más trabajo puesto que terminaba mi contrato y comenzaban mis vacaciones las cuales utilizaría para ir a Inglaterra y a Hawái. Justo un sábado antes de que mi bebe regresara del eterno viaje con su padre, escuchamos la transmisión del concierto que habían dado un día antes y ahí comprobé eso de los rumores, que casualmente llegaban todos los días a mi correo electrónico con noticias de The Rocket Baby Dolls. Edward había cambiado la letra de la canción de Map Of The Problematic del "since i meet you" por "since i lost you" me había invadido el estúpido sentimiento de culpa por hacerlo sufrir y también la tristeza por no estar a su lado, después esa estúpida revista que ahora picaba en mi manos y exigía ser abierta y revelar su jodido contenido, y simplemente no me esperaba lo que decía:

"_**60,000 personas asistieron al concierto de México? Entonces llenamos el Foro?"**_

**La noticia del alto número de asistentes en la Ciudad de México, para el 28 de Mayo alcanza al cantante Edward Bellamy, en una Inglaterra nublada y húmeda.**

**El día empezó bien, y el cantante de The Rocket Baby Dolls se permite mostrar una gran sonrisa. "¿Ves? No estoy tan triste, sombrío y solitario como he sido descrito por años." Agrega alegremente.**

**Su humor es abruptamente arruinado por un mesero del hotel que lo hospeda a pocos pasos de Vendôme: "Disculpe, esta mesa tiene reservación. ¿Les importaría hacer la entrevista en otra sala?" Baja el frío en la habitación.**

**Bellamy se levanta, sus ojos buscan alrededor al manager de la banda, después se desliza nerviosamente a otro salón. Se sienta en la mesa, juguetea con el iPod del entrevistador por algunos minutos y eventualmente habla de nuevo.**

**Esta vez lo pone en silencio un taladro neumático, en acción desde el piso de arriba. Se presentan dos alternativas: se levantará y se irá o se contiene con auto-control británico? Afortunadamente gana la segunda opción.**

"**Pero qué bello, no me molesta para nada, tiene un sonido pleno y potente. Debo recomendarlo a mi baterista". Se ríe, lo peor ha pasado y la llegada de un café caliente borra todo residuo de enojo.**

_**Mas siendo el líder de una de las bandas de rock más populares del mundo, Bellamy mantiene un obstinado perfil bajo, como si parte de él rechazara la fama que ha sobrecogido a The Rocket Baby Dolls.**_

"**Se ha dicho que la banda no pasa por el mejor momento, también se cree que la banda se tomara un tiempo por los eventos tan desafortunados que ha habido alrededor de ella últimamente" dice el entrevistador a Bellamy llamando su atención.**

"**Bueno pues si la banda no pasa por mejor momento, hablando musicalmente todo está en perfectas condiciones" responde Bellamy a lo que el entrevistador le dice "Los días después de nuestra primera aparición en New York me cambiaron la vida para siempre. En esa semana entendí que no era posible pretender que no pasaba nada. Cuando de verdad es una escala mundial, el éxito es como un rayo muy fuerte. Ensordece, marea, cambia la percepción del mundo y, a veces, transforma a las personas inteligentes en verdaderos idiotas. A mí no me ha pasado porque, tras haber visto lo que estaba pasado, he comenzado a buscar las sombras en medio del brillo de las luces. No es por pesimismo cósmico. Siempre he creído que en la vida hay ciertos equilibrios que se deben mantener a toda costa. Cuando tu carrera viaja muy rápido y te regala satisfacciones que eran impensables tan sólo una semana antes, no debes dormir tranquilo. Significa que la cuenta viene en camino, que la vida, tras haberte dado tanto, está lista para tomar algo de vuelta."**

_**¿Palabras proféticas sin relación con la realidad o algo más?**_

"**Desafortunadamente, todo es muy real. En el momento en que toqué el punto más alto de mi profesión me ha abandonado la mujer que amo. Es la madre de mi hijo, una mujer Estadounidense que vive en New Jersey"**

**Ella una publicista, él un rockstar en un vertiginoso acenso: se conocieron en New York hace ya tres o cuatro años y encontraron el amor. Con tan solo poco tiempo de haber pasado juntos en la pasada gira de la banda.**

"**Tener el corazón en pedazos mientras todo el resto de tu vida funciona de maravilla es una experiencia traumatizante. Potencialmente todo es color de rosa, pero apenas pones las cosas en perspectivas, las cosas se tornan grises. Esto me ha hecho entender que la felicidad absoluta no existe. Ella me ha dejado, pero no me he rendido. Haré todo lo que me sea posible para reconquistarla."**

**Lo dice todo de jalón, sin pausas, con la voz ligeramente asfixiada por la emoción. "No dejaré de tratarlo todo" insiste para darse coraje, manteniendo la vista en un punto en el vacío.**

**Para regresarlo a la realidad basta decir la palabra mágica: Gianna Polloni **

**Un nombre que recuerda a Edward un evento irrisorio cuyas consecuencias han ido demasiado lejos.**

"**Mi compromiso con ella ha llegado a su fin, no es el momento para hablar de este tipo de cosas pero se debe mencionar que entre ella y yo no hay nada que nos una" mientras habla la situación se pone seria y el frunce ligeramente el ceño "Era mi prometida, pero como se lograron dar cuenta la persona a la que amo es la madre de mi hijo Isabella Swan, así que por cuestiones que no diré mi compromiso termino y también mi estancia en Italia, todo esto ha sucedido en un giro increíblemente rápido y es por lo que la banda pasa por un momento difícil" **

**Pero recordemos que los pasados días el padre del baterista falleció víctima de un paro cardiaco, al salir del concierto de México en el que ellos mismos han definido como el "mejor de sus vidas".**

**Jasper recuerda:**

"**Claro que sí, fue un concierto impresionante en el que lo dejamos todo, pero para mí la experiencia de la muerte de mi padre me ha llevado a una depresión impresionante, sumado también con el que no estoy con la persona que amo, justo cuando tocábamos la gloria también pisábamos el fondo, es algo indescriptiblemente doloroso" explica Jasper Howard mientras se pone de pie y se va al final de la sala junto con Matthew que observa la acera por la ventana. **

Cuando termine de leer la entrevista sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y solté todo el aire de golpe el papá de Jasper había fallecido y nosotras ni enteradas, seguro que ellos pasaban por el momento más difícil con el que se pudieron haber enfrentado, pero lo peor no era eso si no las palabras de Edward que me habían destrozado el corazón y lo peor estaban teniendo un efecto contradictorio pues mi determinación de estar lejos de él, se estaba viendo en peligro gracias a esas estúpidas palabras que me dejaron ver lo dolido que se encontraba y también sacaron a relucir mis sentimientos de necesidad hacia él, solo esperaba poder controlar todo esto antes de que nos viéramos en una semana o entonces tal vez corría peligro de regresar con él y volver a caer en sus juegos o tal vez no eran juegos ahora no lo sabía, de lo único que me podía dar cuenta era de que me seguía amando tanto como yo a él.

* * *

**n/a:**

**WEMBLEY: Estadio que se encuentra en Inglaterra en donde MUSE toco en el 2007 por primera vez**

**San Siro: Estadio ubicado en Milano Italia **

**Stade de France: Francia como su nombre lo dice**

**William Howard: Si el nombre del papá de Dominic Howard que murio en el 2004 despues del Glastonbury a causa de un paro cardiaco **

**George Bellamy: Nombre real del papá de Matthew Bellamy guitarrista de los The Tornadoes una banda famosa en los 60's **

**Paul: Nombre tambien real del hermano mayor de Matthew Bellamy **

**Marilyn:Nombre real de la mamá de Matthew Bellamy**

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa bueno pues aqui por fin el capitulo un poco tragico

pero queriamos poner algunas cosas reales como la muerte del papá de Jasper [Dominic]

y la entrevista que aunque fue modificada para poder incluirla en la historia

si es una entrevista real, son palabras del vocalista de MUSE acerca del rompiento con

Gaia Polloni y la salida del 5° album resistance, tambien debo mencionar que el cambio en

la letra de la cancion no fue una invension mia, si no del mismo Matthew que ha cambiado la letra

en los mas recientes conciertos.

Como saben los POVS de Alice y Jasper no son mios, son de mi increible mejor amiga y mejor beta

Irais, debo mencionar que la tardansa en los capitulos se debe a que estamos de vacaciones y no

nos hemos visto demasiado pero prometemos solemnemente subir mas seguido y creo que el drama

y dolor aun le quedan algunos capitulos, pero tambien quiero decir que tocamos la mitad de la historia

y espero que hasta aqui les haya gustado la historia y les continue gustando, agradecemos mucho sus reviews que nos sirven para

continuar escribiendo hasta aqui es todo muchas gracias espero que la actualizacion se logre en esta misma semana

o a mas tardar el lunes de la siguiente.

Ya lo saben quejas y sugerencias con el botoncito del final.

!Kari!


	16. Regresamos?

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, la banda de la que hablo es MUSE las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

**

* * *

REGRESAMOS?  
**

**BELLAPOV.**

Después de esa entrevista las palabras de Edward me daban vueltas en la cabeza, no era normal que me afectaran tanto sus palabras además de todo ni siquiera estaba segura de que fueran sus palabras textuales, pero lo conocía y sabia que el solía hablar de esa manera y yo creo que eso era lo que mas me afectaba, trataba de no pensar en el muy seguido, es mas trataba de no pensar en el lo cual era imposible porque todos los días escuchaba su voz cuando decía "Hola?" a la hora de contestar el teléfono cuando le hablaba a mi hijo, eran mis últimos días de trabajo y no tenia tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de respirar libremente, estaba entregando mis últimas campañas, cuando mi celular sonó y sonó y sonó sin dejar que me concentrara en la campaña para victoria's secret que tenía que entregar hoy ya que era mi ultima campaña y la mas importante, enojada tome mi celular.

-Si?.-conteste con un tono de voz mas alto de lo normal.

-Perdón Bella necesitaba hablar contigo.-contesto Edward con tono de disculpa, suspire con frustración lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era hablar con el

-Claro Edward dime.-le respondí, ya que se podría tratar de algo relacionado con Matt

-Bueno es Matt.-me dijo.-el esta un poco triste porque quiere verte, te extraña demasiado

-Oh!.-fue todo lo que pude responder

-Ya le explique que en una semana te vera pero parece que el no quiere esperar.-me siguió explicando.

-Edward, yo no puedo ir por el tengo demasiado trabajo.-le dije

-Bueno Bella eso se lo tienes que explicar a el, aunque en realidad no esperaba que vinieras por el esperaba

-A que te refieres con eso?.-pregunte confundida.

-Matt quiere que vengas a la playa con nosotros, te extraña demasiado y quiere que vengas con nosotros a México.-me explico con miedo en la voz

-Edward…yo no lo se la verdad no creo que sea una buena idea.-dije aunque en verdad deseaba estar con mis dos grandes amores, cierto solo uno era publico pero al otro también lo amaba.

-Por favor Bella, será unas vacaciones de los tres, hazlo por Matt.-rogo.

-Yo no quiero pasar unas vacaciones a tu lado, a lo que me refiero es que no creo que sea un buena idea dada nuestra situación Edward.-le explique

-Yo…yo…necesito aclarar las cosas Bella y creo que esta seria una buena oportunidad por favor solo piénsalo.-me dijo y sin mas colgó, no pude volver a trabajar o por lo menos concentrarme, termine la campaña como pude y llame a mi papá le explique que el trabajo estaba terminado y que oficialmente no volvería a la oficina en un mes, que tampoco estaría dentro del país le explique sobre el compromiso de Rose en Inglaterra y con poco animo me deseo suerte y mi mando una felicitación a Rose por su próxima boda.

Esa noche estuve pensando sobre el irme de vacaciones a México y estar con mi hijo y con Edward aclarar las cosas y estar como se supone que deberíamos, ese día me levante más temprano y mi celular sonó cerca de las 7:30 am.

-Hola!.-conteste al segundo tono de llamada

-Mami!.-respondió mi bebe

-Hola amor como estas?.-le dije sonriéndole al teléfono como si pudiera verme

-Bien mami pero te extraño mucho, la playa es muy bonita.-me dijo Maffo emocionado

-Matt yo también te extraño, espero que te diviertas con tu papi en la playa.

-Mami tu tienes que venir por favor te quiero conmigo.-rogo mi hijo

-Pero Matt…-no sabia que decirle

-Por favor mami.-y ya me lo imaginaba poniendo ese pucherito marca Matt Bellamy y viéndome con esos ojos azules tan de el y su padre tipo gatito con botas de Shrek.

-Está bien Matt iré contigo ahora déjame hablar con tu papá por favor.-le respondí pues no me quedaba de otra quería verlo.

-Gracias Mami!.-grito y un segundo después Edward estaba en el teléfono.

-Hola Bella.-me saludo

-Hey Edward, hable con Maffo y accedí a ir con ustedes.-le dije con un poco de aliento contenido

-Claro Bella me parece genial te mandare los boletos hoy mismo para que llegues lo mas mañana si quieres.-me dijo pensativo

-Umm…si estaría bien solo hoy tengo que ir hacer unas cosas al trabajo y quedo libre.-le explique

-De acuerdo entonces hablamos mas tarde Bella, te amo.-me dijo y colgó yo solo me quede ahí viendo mi celular sin respirar, creo que sentía mariposas en el estomago al escuchar lo ultimo pero como pude me metí a bañar me vestí y me encontré con Alice en la sala.

-Hola amor buenos días.-la salude

-Hey my little pumpkin.-me respondió

-Hoy es nuestro último día de trabajo, bueno solo un rato no? Porque pues en realidad no tenemos a que ir, más que a recoger nuestras cosas.-le dije

-Ummm…si solo a eso pero nada mas supongo que solo será parte de la mañana.-me dijo pensativa

-Si supongo que si, ahora vámonos.-le dije y salimos hacia la oficina, Alice me dijo que Carlisle iría por ella para llevarla a la casa y estuve de acuerdo, porque yo también llevaría muchas cosas de la oficina, entre a mi oficina y estaba ahí recogiendo mis cosas, como la ropa que tenia para después del trabajo y algunos documentos cuando el teléfono de mi oficina sonó.

-Si Angela?.-conteste por el alta voz

-Bella te llego un boleto de avión.-me dijo

-Boleto de avión?.-pregunte confundida

-Si dice tu nombre.-me contesto

-Puedes traerlos por favor Ang, gracias.-le dije y en un segundo Angela estaba dentro de mi oficina entregándome el boleto de avión.

-Y también venia con esto.-me entrego una pequeña nota redactada a computadora.

-Gracias Angela, al parecer el día de mañana llegara mi reemplazo.-le comente tomando el boleto y la nota

-Oh Bella te extrañare.-me dijo y es que Angela y yo teníamos una muy buena relación

-Yo también Ang. Pero solo será un mes no es demasiado además creo que viene alguien muy bueno me parece que se llama Ben y cuando hable con mi papá me dijo que era muy trabajador y buena persona espero que te lleves bien con el.

-Gracias Bella, se te ofrece algo mas?.-me pregunto

-No, nada gracias te puedes ir.-le conteste y ella salió dejándome con el boleto de avión que como me lo imaginaba lo había mandado Edward, abrí la nota y la leí.

_Bella:_

_El boleto de avión está a tu nombre, es para el primer vuelo hacia Cancún espero que no haya ningún problema con eso, te esperamos ansiosos Maffo y yo. Te amo._

_Atte.:_

_Edward_

Le sonreí a la desgraciada nota que hacía a mi corazón saltar aunque no lo aceptara termine de tomar mis cosas y salí con dos cajas en las manos, las puse en el asiento trasero de mi coche y me subí para dirigirme a la casa, pero antes pase por un Starbucks y me compre un frapuccino, llegue a la casa y no había nadie así que me fui directamente a mi recamara deje en el escritorio mis cajas con las cosas que había traído de mi oficina, prendí la televisión y como si todo me atacara comenzó un video de The Rocket Baby Dolls para ser exactos Starlight que tenia años que no veía, así que tome mi café y un cigarrillo y lo encendí, me quede viendo el video y luego empezó Knights Of Cydonia así que opte por ver porque demonios pasaban tantos videos de ellos y resulta que era un especial de un canal ingles ya que se acercaba un concierto en Wembley Stadium en Inglaterra el 8 de junio justo un día antes del cumpleaños de Edward, me quede ahí viendo los videos y todo lo que decían sobre ellos, en ese momento entro Alice y yo estaba con mi café en la mano, recostada viendo el especial.

-Qué haces?.-me pregunto Alice, recostándose a mi lado

-Viendo el especial de The Rocket Baby Dolls sabes creo que eso es masoquismo.-le dije riendo y llevándome el popote de mi café a la boca

-Si de hecho Bells eso es tortura.-me dijo pero al parecer ninguna de las dos se quería mover de donde estaba.

Termine mi café y deje el vaso a un lado y el programa seguía así que lo seguimos viendo pero justo cuando nos estábamos quedando dormidas, entro Carlisle a mi recamara.

-Alice…hija.- le dijo y yo lo mire confundida y lo ignore bueno lo ignoramos y tuvieron una discusión en la cual me vi involucrada cuando lo único que quería hacer era dormir, maldita sea.

-Mami!.-grito Dom y Alice salto de la cama. Mi sobrino estaba ahí Alice y yo estábamos confundidas pero lo abrazamos luego me obligaron a salir a comer Pizza cuando yo quería acabar de ver a Edward hablando acerca de que estaban muy emocionados porque les habían dado la oportunidad de tocar en Glastonbury y luego esa entrevista que leí, cuando acabo el programa reaccione que Jasper estaba en la casa, tome a Dominic, mis cosa y baje las escaleras

-Hola Jas.-lo salude rápidamente

-Hola Bella.-me saludo

-Ummm…vamos a salir a comer regresamos mas tarde ok?.-le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta

-Si nos vemos mas tarde.-me respondió y yo le sonreí y salí de la casa rápidamente, me subí a mi coche no quería ir a comer ahora me acababa de despertar así que me dirigí al centro comercial, en realidad compraría ropa para playa, como un bikini y un short, faldas y blusas ligeras para ese tipo de clima y también cosas demasiado abrigadoras para Londres ya que ahí la mayoría del tiempo llovía y hacia un poco de frio bueno mas que aquí entonces, me dedique a comprar los atuendos perfectos además necesitaba cosas formales para el compromiso de Rose, así que recorrí cada tienda con una lentitud impresionante, compre otro café y mientras lo tomaba buscaba algún regalo que llevarle a Maffo y encontré un Buzz de Toy Story que sabia que le encantaría así que lo compre junto con sus tres marcianitos, y seguí caminando compre un vestido de color negro con un escote algo grande, se amarraba al cuello y la espalda descubierta y me llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla pero definitivamente me gustaba, así que me lo compre, para la playa me compre 2 conjuntos de bikinis uno blanco con puntos rojos y otro de animal printt tipo cebra. Cuando regrese a la casa ya eran cerca de las 8:00pm y en la cocina se encontraban cenando, Jasper y Alice y parecían muy contentos de hecho Jasper tomaba la mano de Alice por encima de la mesa.

-Hey?.-salude dejando todas las bolsas que traía en las manos.

-Hola Bells.-saludo Jasper.

-Hey Little pumpkin, que tanto compraste?.-pregunto Alice enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno ropa, ropa y mas ropa.-le respondí entrando en la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y sentando a Dominic con sus papás.

-Ah si!.-pregunto Alice

-Sí, no tenía nada que llevarme a Cancún así que fui a comprarme algo.-le respondí mientras ahora tomaba un poco de agua caliente para tomar té.

-Cancún?.-´pregunto Alice confundida.

-Ah! Si no te había dicho pero me iré a Cancún mañana con Edward.-le respondí insignificante.-y con Maffo obviamente porque Matthew me lo pidió.-aclare Alice rodo los ojos y Jasper miro hacia abajo, y sabia que lo hacia porque sentía pena por su amigo.

-Oh por cierto Jas, siento demasiado lo de tu padre.-le dije tímidamente

-No te preocupes Bella ahora estoy mucho mejor.-me sonrió y yo asentí.

-De acuerdo buenas noches.-me despedí de los tres y subí a mi recamara a hacer las maletas que me llevaría a Cancún y entonces me di cuenta que no regresaría antes de irme a Inglaterra así que hice dos maletas bueno tres en total, era muchísimo equipaje pero era todo lo que necesitaba, Alice me dio la noticia que ella también se iría con a Cancún, muy emocionada me conto que había arreglado sus diferencias con el y era el momento perfecto para que regresaran, obviamente la felicite y ella se fue hacer sus maleta, yo me metí a la cama y puse mi iPod a todo volumen ideal para no pensar en nada, mas que claro EDWARD.

En la mañana a las 7:00am me desperté y escogí un atuendo perfecto para ir a la playa unos jeans cortos, con unas sandalias color blanco y una camisa de manga corta, me metí a bañar y me vestí cuando salí Alice y Jasper ya me estaban esperando para irnos al aeropuerto de New York, ya que ahí llegaban los vuelos internacionales, llevábamos muchas maletas pero por suerte Jasper traía una camioneta, nos fuimos al avión y yo estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar, Jasper hiso un llamada y después llego con nosotros bromeando conmigo que no escapara antes de subir al avión, no le dije nada y me puse los audífonos, hasta que dijeron que era el momento de abordar el avión.

**EDWARDPOV.**

Cuando hable con Bella para que viniera con nosotros a Cancún como me imagine se negó pero entonces mi hijo, había insistido y con el había aceptado, se podía decir que saltaba de alegría, la tendría conmigo y entonces haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para recuperarla, no me daría por vencido.

Jasper había decidido ir por Alice y yo estaba tentado a hacer lo mismo pero cuando le dije a Matt que regresaríamos a New Jersey el simplemente comenzó a llorar diciendo que quería quedarse en la playa, frustrado accedí a la petición de mi hijo ya que no quería que el estuviera enojado conmigo por lo que cuando Bella accedió a la petición de venir a Cancún casi saltaba de alegría o mejor dicho saltaba de alegría, llame a la agencia de viajes pidiendo un boleto para el otro día al nombre de Isabella Swan. Cuando salí de mi habitación junto con Maffo para reunirme con Emmett y Rose.-ya que Jasper no estaba había tomado el primer vuelo a New York esta mañana.-no podía desaparecer esa estúpida sonrisita de felicidad que traía estampada en la cara, cuando llegue a la alberca del hotel, Emmett me miro con una ceja enarcada y Rose me miro confundida, en la alberca se encontraba Sam y Paul nadando pero al verme se detuvieron.

-A que se debe tanta felicidad?.-pregunto Emmett confundido y no era para menos ya que desde que me había dejado Isabella había estado profundamente deprimido.

-Nada.-le respondí tratando de sonar insignificante

-Aja si no es nada, yo soy gay.-me dijo Emmett riéndose de su propio comentario, Rose soltó una carcajada y Paul y Sam reían.

-Enserio Emmett no es nada.-le dije enarcando una ceja.- así que supongo que si eres gay.-bromee

-Tu no bromeas desde hace un mes Edward, así que mejor dime que demonios te tiene tan contento.- exigió Emmett y yo suspire resignado sabiendo que no tenia mas alternativa que contarle

-Isabella viene a Cancún a pasar unos días con nosotros, para después irnos a Inglaterra.-les dije casi en un susurro, Rose me miro sorprendida y Emmett sonriente

-Por dios Edward eso es una broma cierto?.-pregunto Rose

-No claro que no.-le respondí inmediatamente.- o eso espero.

-Entonces regresaron?.-pregunto ahora emocionada Rose

-No, pero espero que esto sea un paso Rose enserio la extraño demasiado.- respondí mirando hacia el suelo, de repente sentí unos brazos muy delgaditos a mi alrededor.

-Claro que si cuñadito veras que pronto estarán juntos de nuevo.-me dijo Rose

-Gracias Rose.-le respondí

-Ahora a divertirnos.-me dijo y me empujo para que cayera en la alberca, estuve nadando un rato con Matthew que para mi sorpresa sabia muy bien nadar, Rose me explico que Bella había metido a clases de natación para bebes, cuando apenas tenia año y medio y desde entonces Matt sabia nadar, fuimos a la playa en donde me dispuse a tomar el sol mientras mi hijo jugaba en la arena, sin acercarse a mar, comimos algo en el restaurante del hotel y después tuvimos que regresar a la alberca por exigencia de Matt, y luego de nuevo a la playa en donde jugué con mi hijo en las olas del mar sin meterme demasiado, solo para que a el, el agua le llagara a la pancita y a mi a las rodillas, como a las 6:30 pm regresamos a la habitación, duche a Maffo que traía arena hasta en las orejas y luego me duche yo, le di un poco de leche y callo profundamente dormido, estaba recostado con mi computadora en las piernas cuando mi celular sonó, haciendo que Maffo se sobresaltara pero no llego a despertarse.

-Hola?.-conteste

-Hola Edward, soy Bella.-claro que era Bella reconocía su voz.

-Como estas?.-pregunte inmediatamente

-Muy cansada pero muy bien gracias.-respondió.-Matt como esta?

-Muy cansado también estuvo muy activo todo el día, de hecho también yo estoy cansado este bebe es una pequeña bala de energía.-le conteste

-Si lo se, solo espero que no te este dando demasiados problemas

-No, no para nada solo es energía pero no es un niño que se la pase haciendo travesuras.

-Podría hablar con el?.-pregunto tímidamente

-Que mas quiera pero esta dormido, callo profundamente dormido cuando lo bañe y le di su biberón.-le explique

-Umm…me hubiera dado gusto que me contara que tal estuvo su dio.-dijo suspirando.-Ah por cierto gracias por el boleto de avión, supongo que regresaremos todos juntos.

-Todos juntos?.-pregunte confundido

-Si Alice, Jasper, Dominic y yo.-me respondió como si fuera obvio

-Ah claro, claro lo había olvidado, no sabia que también venia Alice.- confesé

-Si bueno al parecer arreglaron sus diferencias y están juntos de nuevo.- en ese momento sentí un agujero en el pecho pues me encantaría estar en misma situación que mi amigo.

-Ah claro, si bueno entonces mañana llegan todos?.-pregunte

-Si, supongo que si.

-Entonces hasta mañana Bella.-le dije

-Hasta mañana Edward.-me respondió

-Te…amo.-le dije y ella se quedo callada unos momentos antes de colgar.

Después de su llamada, llego la hora de la cena pero Matthew ya no se despertó asi que solo cene algo rápidamente pues no me gustaba dejarlo solo, Emmett y Rose se quedaron viendo la televisión y yo les di las buenas noches para dirigirme a mi recamara, me dormí casi inmediatamente pues en realidad si estaba muy cansado. el sonido estridente de mi celular me despertó a las 9:00am

-Que?.-conteste molesto

-Ay tu crabrón ya cásate.-me dijo Jasper

-Si eso planeo, que quieres?.-le dije aun adormilado

-Te vas a casar?.-grito como nena

-No imbécil no me voy a casar ahora deja de gritar y dime que carajo quieres.-le dije molesto y negado a abrir los ojos.

-Ya nos vamos a subir al avión así que levántate chiquito porque aquí te traigo el mejor recuerdo de New Jersey.-me dijo divertido

-Si viene?.-pregunte emocionado y levantándome en un salto

-Claro que viene y parece nerviosa porque será?.-pregunto divertido

-Demonios Jasper no lo se, cuanto tiempo se harán hasta aquí?.-pregunte impaciente

-Unas cuatro horas o mas porque? necesitas algo con urgencia.- seguía bromeando conmigo y yo no necesitaba eso.

-Obviamente estúpido, necesito a Isabella ahora.-le respondí

-No planearas saltarle en cuanto la veas o si? no creo que ella este muy de acuerdo en eso.-dijo divertido

-Obvio no Jasper deja de jugar conmigo quieres, ahora sube tu estúpido trasero al avión y asegúrate de que Isabella suba también.

-De acuerdo Ed yo te la cuido, vayan por nosotros al aeropuerto traemos muchas maletas hasta parece que se van a quedar a vivir haya como sea vayan por nosotros, estaremos aterrizando como a la una y treinta, ok hasta entonces.-me dijo y colgó

Rápidamente tome lo primero que vi en mi maleta, y me dirigía al baño cuando me di cuenta que llevaba en las manos ese pantalón de rayas que a Isabella no le gustaba demasiado, así que cambie de atuendo, tome unas bermudas de cuadros color rojo con blanco y una camiseta color blanco con una calavera al frente y unos tenis sin agujetas color rojo. Me duche en tiempo record unos 7 min. Salí vestido y afeitado me sentía tan, raro haciendo esto, cuando salí del baño Matt iba abriendo los ojitos, en cuanto me miro me sonrió.

-Hola papi.-me dijo estirándose

-Hola príncipe, quien crees que viene para acá?.-le pregunte con una sonrisa

-Mi mami?.-sus ojitos brillaron en cuanto menciono a su mamá y se levanto casi corriendo.- Mi mami viene?

-Si Maffo así que es hora de cambiarte para que tu mami te vea muy guapo.-le di un beso en la frente y fui a buscar su ropa, tome una bermuda color café y una playera verde y sus tenis converse negros, lo vestí y trate de peinar pero su cabello era tan lacio y rebelde como el mío así que no logre demasiado cuando salimos estaban ahí Emmett y Rose que al vernos tan arreglados nos miraron confundidos.

-A que se debe que se vean así a esta hora?.-pregunto Rose

-Es que mi mami viene.-Rose y Emmett sonrieron

-Iremos por ellos al aeropuerto a la una y treinta aterriza su vuelo así que estaré ahí desde la una, saben que odio no llegar, los dos asintieron sin decir nada, las horas pasaban lentas o seria acaso que miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos, el punto es que cuando dieron las 12:30 yo llame a Sam para que mandara a alguien por mi, a los 10 minutos llego Embry con una camioneta, subí rápidamente con mi hijo, Rose y Emmett y llegamos al aeropuerto a la 1:10 porque el trafico había sido demasiado, solo 20 minutos y no paraba de ver el reloj y ver la pantalla de la llegada de los vuelos cuando de repente vi "New York-Cancún" acababa de aterrizar mi corazón dio un brinco pues estaba a minutos de verla por fin.

Esperamos cerca de 15 minutos mas y la primera que apareció fue Isabella se veía con algo de prisa, cruzo rápidamente la puerta de cristal que nos separaba, traía dos maletas con ella y otra mas colgando en su hombro, Jasper tenía razón traían muchas maletas.

-Hola corazón.-dijo Bella soltando todo y tomando a Matt en sus brazos, lo beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo.-te extrañe demasiado mi bebe, creciste en este mes!.-le dio otro beso y luego sus ojos se dirigieron a mí.

**JASPERPOV.**

Aunque había decidido que iría de vacaciones con ellos porque todos pensaban que era lo mejor por el momento distraerme y estar en otro lugar, muchas veces no creí que fuera lo mejor y pensé en mandar a Domi de regreso con su mamá y yo desaparecer. Pero bueno llegamos a Cancún y yo me la pase en la habitación del hotel dormido, no hice nada más que dormir y cuando despertaba no me sentía muy bien prefería estar inconsciente al menos el dolor de verla en el sueño era menor que el de despertar y ver que no hay nada.

Ya había perdido cualquier esperanza de que Alice me perdonara, había rogado millones de veces a Rose que me pasara el número para comunicarme pero se mantenía fiel a la petición de Alice. Había cambiado su celular, correo, el teléfono de su casa, el de su oficina, no se mudo porque nuestro hijo tenía que llegar a esa casa a finales de mes, me había resignado a vivir así, todos habían tratado de hablar conmigo desde que llegamos pero yo me negaba, aunque muchas veces escuchaba que me llamaban fingía que dormía, mi hijo había estado todo el día en la playa con Maffo, Ed, Rose y Emmett. No sé qué hora del día era pero acababa de reaccionar de mi enésimo sueño, cuando escuche que alguien entro a la habitación.

-Papi, dice mi tío Ed ¿Qué si no quieres bajar a comer con nosotros?- era mi hijo con alguien mas pero yo tenia los ojos cerrados y no quería abrirlos, mi hijo subió a la cama y lo atrape para abrazarlo

-No, príncipe ve tú con ellos a comer, no me siento bien.- le dije a mi hijo mientras abría mis ojos para ver su rostro.

-¿Sigues triste papi?, porque mis tíos dicen que estas muy triste.- me dijo mientras yo me cubría el rostro con la mano que tenía libre.

Si, estoy triste porque extraño a tu mami mucho.- le dije con voz entrecortada.

-Pues hoy Alice llamo.- dijo Rose sentándose en el borde de la cama, escuche su nombre y me senté en la cama.

-¿Está bien?, ¿necesita algo?- dije ansioso.

-Ella solo hablo para preguntar por ti; quería saber como estabas y te quería saludar pero como estabas dormido no te molestamos, dijo que ella volvía a llamar.- me dijo y los ojos se me abrieron como platos, mi corazón se sintió cálido.

-Rose me la tenias que pasar, sabes que llevo mucho tiempo intentando llamarle de saber algo de ella.

-Ella volverá a llamar lo se y además ella aun te ama, ella se tortura todos los días y tu igual me molesta su actitud estúpida; orgullosos.- me dijo tapándole los oídos a Domi. Me volví a dejar caer en la cama vencido.

-Solo la extraño mucho.- dije casi en susurro. Rose tomo a mi hijo y salieron de ahí dejándome hundirme en mis pensamientos; después de un rato decidí ponerme de pie para bajar a comer y a ver a todos.

Cuando aparecí todos se sorprendieron un momento pero después se esmeraron por hacerme sentir cómodo, después de comer Maffo y Domi se fueron con Rose y Emmett a jugar y solo quedamos mi amigo y yo.

-Edward, me voy mañana en la mañana.- le dije mientras seguía a mi hijo con la mirada por toda la orilla de la playa mientras el corría con Maffo.

-¿A dónde?, ¿No te sientes bien?- me pregunto Ed despegando la vista por un -momento de Maffo para mirarme con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

-No, no estoy bien en verdad la extraño.- le dije y el regreso la mirada hacia los niños de forma más relajada.- Se que esta con… alguien mas pero verla de nuevo no estaría mal.- le dije mientras jugueteaba con mi libro dándole vueltas sobre la mesa.- ¿Crees que sería bueno ir a verla?

-Jasper te conozco ¿Por qué me preguntas esto cuando sabes que ya tomaste la decisión? y no te culpo la verdad es que yo también extraño a Bella.- suspiro y luego grito "Maffo, Domi no tan adentro vuelvan mas a la orilla ahora" les dijo a los niños y ellos obedecieron.- Pero si quieres mi opinión, es bueno que la veas y que aclaren las cosas sea lo que sea, este con quien este sé muy bien que ella te ama tanto como tú a ella.- rosaba su frente con su mano como es su costumbre.- Ojala y yo tuviera el valor para ponerme enfrente de ella y decirle tantas cosas. Pero ahora no puedo hacerlo, quiero esperar un poco más, siento que ella aun no está lista para escucharme sin que me mande al diablo.

-Creo que aun así deberías de intentarlo.- le dije mientras me llevaba una uva a la boca y Ed destapaba la botella de vino tinto que había ordenado.- Me voy mañana, me llevo a Dominic que también le hace falta verla, tanto como a mi.- y era cierto pues había escuchado a mi hijo llamarla mientras dormía aunque había soportado muy bien este mes, jamás se había quejado, nunca me desobedeció y sobre todo jamás me había reprochado cuando me encerré todo un día en mi cuarto y no vi a nadie y lo escuchaba decir desde la puerta a mi madre que quería jugar conmigo y mi madre respondiéndole que me tenia que dejar solo un momento y él lo entendía y se iba.

Pasamos toda la tarde en la playa después todos nos fuimos a descansar y era momento de darle un baño a Domi para después irnos a dormir, pero antes hice unas llamadas para conseguir vuelo y arreglar todo lo que necesitara.

-Mañana vamos a viajar.- le dije mientras le ponía un short con estampado de dinosaurios para dormir.

-No, papa yo quiero nadar en la playa con Maffo.- me dijo con el ceño fruncido, solté un suspiro al ver que Alice hacia la misma cara cuando algo no le parecía, fruncían del mismo modo su nariz.

-Pero vamos a ir a ver a tu mamá, ¿No quieres ir a verla?- le dije mientras secaba sus oídos.

-Si papi vamos.- me dijo ya sin molestia, lo tome en mis brazos para ver una película de un perro súper héroe mientras tomaba su leche, pero los dos nos quedamos dormidos antes de ver el final de la película.

Mi celular me hizo brincar, abrí los ojos que me pesaban toneladas y vi que estaba oscuro aun, mire a mi alrededor y solo estaba Domi acostado a mi lado profundamente dormido me levante sin hacer ruido, me duche en poco tiempo y me puse una playera negra, un pantalón blanco y mis tenis, prepare una pequeña maleta solo con lo necesario mientras despertaba mi hijo, llame a servicio para pedir un desayuno para Domi quería que tuviese algo en el estomago antes de salir.

Domi no se despertaba y tuve que hacerlo yo, lo ponía de pie y cerraba sus ojos fue un verdadero lio no lo pude despertar así que lo cambie dormido y yo comí el desayuno. Antes de salir me despedí de Edward quien me hiso sentirme mas tranquilo. El vuelo se me hiso largo, Domi despertó cuando estábamos a la mitad del vuelo así que aproveche para que desayunara y luego jugo con los niños que iban en el asiento vecino. Estaba desesperado aun teníamos que tomar un viaje de unas horas para llegar a casa de Alice y verla, todo el camino me la pase pensando en que pasaría, iba a tener que amararla a una silla y taparle la boca para que me dejara hablar y también pensé en que le iba a decir, por fin vi la casa a lo lejos y mi corazón se acelero, bajamos del auto y mi hijo hiso un anuncio que hiso que sudara frio "el auto de mi abue". ¿Qué?, sus papas estaban ahí creo que quería regresar corriendo, pero mi hijo había corrido hasta la puerta de la casa, me acerque respire y el Din-Don del timbre me rezumbo por un buen rato.

-Abuelo.- le dijo Domi a Carlisle, quien nos miro como si fuéramos fantasmas.

-Domi, ¿Cómo está mi nieto favorito?- le dijo a mi hijo mientras lo levantaba en el aire.

-Bien abuelo.- dijo y luego toda la atención se centro en mí.

-Hola ¿Cómo ha estado? – dije nerviosamente.

-No me digas Sr. Cullen, dime Carlisle.- soltó un risa.- Bien, Jasper me da gusto verlos por aquí.- me dijo haciéndome pasar.

-¿Esta Alice?- le dije mirando por todos lados.

-Sí, ahora la llamo pasa a sentarte a la sala.- me dijo señalando el camino que nos llevaba a la sala. Pase lentamente observando todo hasta que llegue a la sala y me encontré con Esme quien me saludo muy amable y me ofreció a sentarme, noto que estaba nerviosos y trato de distraerme haciéndome preguntas sobre como había estado el viaje con Domi y cosas por el estilo a las cuales yo solo respondía con un si o no la mayoría del tiempo.

Después de un tiempo escuche unas pisadas y el corazón se me estremeció pero era Carlisle quien le dijo a Esme que saldrían a comer pizza ella tomo su bolso y a Dominic para salir, otros pasos sospechosos estremecieron mi corazón pero falsa alarma era esa pequeña de Bella, me levante para abrazarla y saludarla y después salió. Espere unos minutos mas no escuche cuando ella entro a la habitación pero su risa llego a mis oídos como un dulce sonido y mi corazón se desboco, mis ojos brillaron y mi cerebro se paralizó por un momento no podía creer que ella había accedido a hablar conmigo.

**ALICEPOV.**

Después de leer con Bella el artículo de esa revista tuve un grave problema compulsivo, al otro día salí y compre todas las copias casi de todos los puestos que estaban a mi paso, admito que esto dejo a mi billetera vacía pero no tan limpia mi conciencia como esperaba, lo hice compre todas las que pude; incluso había mandado esta mañana a comprar más con mi asistente. Por una parte las compraba porque me molestaba que las personas leyeran eso y me culparan por su infelicidad cuando no sabían ni la mitad de la historia en verdad me molestaba mucho, pero por otra parte y creo que era la más significativa y la verdadera, lo hacía porque no quería que nadie viera lo mal que la estaba pasando, no quería que nadie supiera que no lo amaba cuando no era cierto, no quería que el creyera que lo que estaba ahí era cierto. Y ahora estaba ahí con una pila de revistas en mi oficina que tenía que empacar para llevármelas y todas mis cosas de mi oficina pues hoy dejaba el trabajo había terminado mi contrato y aunque el padre de Bella nos había ofrecido trabajo, decidí que lo mejor era estudiar quería hacer algo diferente iba a ir a la universidad, quería un lugar nuevo en donde estar mandaría mi solicitud y si me aceptaban lo más seguro era que me mudara con mi hijo.

Mi oficina lucia más grande de lo que pensaba que era, ahora que estaba vacía lucia diferente en muchos sentidos, me senté en mi escritorio por última vez a observar lo que iba a dejar y a pensar en lo que quería tener después de esto y solo pensaba en Jasper, me dolía todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros y en la forma en lo que todo termino, me duele que él esté pasando por esto.

_Flashback._

_- Alice, ¿Quieres que te pase a Domi?, lo buscare.- escuche la voz de Rose._

_- No, en realidad quiero hablar contigo ¿puedes ahora?- le dije mientras apagaba mi cigarrillo._

_- Si Alice, ¿estás bien?, le avise a Bella que estábamos en Londres para que llamaran en otra hora, pero esperaba su llamada hasta las seis.- me dijo demasiado rápido._

_- Si lo sé, se que están en Londres por eso llamo sé lo que paso, quiero saber cómo esta Jasper.- me quede callada, tenía ganas de colgar el teléfono._

_-Alice, no te llame porque pensé que no querías saber nada de él cómo lo habías dicho, pero me alegra que hallas llamado.- me dijo con un tono más animado._

_- Lo sé pero.- no me dejo terminar la frase __aun lo amo __pensé._

_- No digas nada. Pero el está bien… pero mal. Bien todo lo tomo con calma pero no está pero no hace nada ese es el problema , se ha encerrado en su habitación después de que todos se fueron, no ha hablado con nadie después de que William murió, ni siquiera con Ed, ni con Emmett. No está bien como el aparenta y todos lo sabemos.- hiso una pausa y se hiso un silencio.- Creo que deberías de llamarlo, ha venido a mi muchas veces pidiendo que le de tu teléfono o algo donde contactarte aparte de tu abogado y siempre me he negado. Pero a mi no me engañas Alice Cullen lo amas y el te ama a ti, déjalo que hable o llámalo tu ahora le hará bien escuchar tu voz y si no lo vas a perdonar al menos crece Alice, el es el padre de tu hijo no vas a estar así una eternidad con tus juegos de niña caprichosa, solo te lastimas a ti a él….- no supe que más me dijo de esto pero supongo que se puso furiosa porque le colgué el teléfono pero es que era la primera vez que Rose me regañaba de esa manera y además lo que más me había dolido era que tenia la razón y que no tenia forma de decirle lo contrario._

_Fin del flashback._

Un par de lagrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla al pensar en todo lo que había pasado, tenía que aceptarlo él jamás dejaría de ser alguien importante en mi vida y jamás dejaría de estar siempre en mi vida, además siempre lo iba a apreciar de alguna manera así que tome mi celular y busque en la caja en la que había empacado papeles personales, aquellos papeles en los que me había mandado su número celular por si algún día necesitaba algo y lo que ahora necesitaba era saber que él estaba bien y quería que supiera que todo iba a estar bien y que a pesar de todo él siempre iba a poder confiar en mí, pues es él papá de mi hijo y muy dentro de mi cerebro escuche una voz que rezumbo y choco como un eco _"y lo amas"._

_-"_Por el momento el teléfono al que usted está marcando se encuentra fuera del área de servicio o está apagado por favor deje su mensaje después del tono".- maldita maquina, bueno ella no tenía la culpa.- "quieres hablar con Jasper Howard si es así ya sabes qué hacer después del tono".- escuche su voz seguida de una risa y luego el tono, suspire.

- Hola, ammm soy Alice solo quería saludarte y a Dominic también, espero que estés bien.- silencio, me quede sin palabras que más digo.- Este es mi numero llama si necesitas algo… bueno cuídate llama te quiero…a Dominic; adiós.- solté todo el aire que había contenido en mis pulmones y sentí como me maree decidí dejarme caer en mi silla para recuperarme, parecía niña de secundaria llamando al niño que le gusta._ Patética_, pero ya lo había hecho y de repente reaccione cuando el oxigeno pudo llegar a mi cerebro ¿Porque no había contestado?, el jamás apaga el celular. Espero que este bien.

- Lista, tesoro.- escuche a mi padre entrando a mi oficina, había venido con mi madre en sus vacaciones solo para ayudarme con las cajas de mi oficina.- ¿Qué tienes?, quita esa cara.- me dijo mi padre riéndose me levante ágilmente y me mire en el espejo tenía los ojos como platos y las pestañas, parpados y pómulos húmedos, mi expresión era de pánico y de preocupación, parecía una licuadora de emociones, inestable por dentro y por fuera.

-Sí, estoy lista y no tengo nada.- tome mi bolso, una caja espere que mi padre saliera con la caja más grande y luego cerré mi oficina perdón mí Ex Oficina, me despedí de todos los que me hablaba por lo cual no me tarde ni medio minuto y luego subimos todo al porche.

- Creo que deberías de verlo o hablar con él, creo que está confundido al igual que tú.- los ojos se me abrieron como platos pero mi padre no pudo verlo porque mantuve la mirada fija en el camino, como me decía esto mientras conducía pude habernos volcado.

- No quiero viajar ahora.- trague en seco.- Lo llame hace un momento creo que eso es suficiente para mostrar mi educación.- le dije bajando mi ventanilla, me hacía falta en aire.-Pero no contesto.- dije en un tono más bajo y desanimado lo cual hiso que mi padre soltara un risita, me molestaba algunas veces que me conozca tan bien y sobre todo que fuera un buen amigo para mí al cual le contaba todo, me estacione en la entrada de la casa.

- No hija, es que ya estás ahí.- me acaricio la mejilla y sonrió, se bajó del auto y comenzó a meter las cajas a la casa, me quede ahí petrificada unos minutos y para cuando mis piernas y mi cerebro pudo reaccionar mi padre y mi madre ya me esperaban con una taza de café en la cocina.

- Hola ma.- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras ella cocinaba Hot-Cake.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- mire de nuevo los panques calientes y se me revolvió el estomago, sentí que iba a vomitar.

-No ma, no me siento muy bien. ¿Dónde esta Bella?- mi madre saco el ultimo panque y lo puso en el plato para acercarse a mí.

-Está en su habitación, tu y ella deberían de comer algo Alice.- me dijo algo molesta mientras se sentaba.

- Vamos déjala que descanse, no se siente bien mas al rato bajara y comerá algo.- mi padre salió a mi rescate y yo sonreí.

- Si solo quiero descansar. No te preocupes ma.- me incline y le di un beso en la frente mi madre suspiro sabía que estaba derrotada.- Voy a estar arriba con Bella.- les dije subiendo la escalera y escuche a mi madre de paranoica como siempre "Me preocupa que todo lo que haga sea dormir y que no coma" me gire para ver la imagen en la que mi padre le tomaba la mano y acariciársela para que se tranquilizara.

Tome un baño de agua bien caliente para relajarme luego me puse mi patética pijama y fui al cuarto de Bella, que estaba tomando café de Starbucks, fumando y viendo televisión, me senté a un lado de ella.

-Que ves?.-pregunte acurrucándome a su lado

-A The Rocket Baby Dolls, sabes eso es masoquismo.-me dijo divertida

-Si de hecho.-le dije pero no despegue los ojos de la pantalla, los videos siguieron y luego Edward hablando sobre un festival de música al que les emocionaba ir, Glastonbury o algo así, la verdad es que Bella y yo nos estábamos quedando dormidas cuando mi papá entro en la recamara.

-Alice… hija.- escuche la voz de mi padre entrando al cuarto y moviéndome bruscamente, me voltee y lo ignore mientras me encajaba mas en los bazos de Bella y nos tape con las cobijas completamente.- Alice te vas a pasar dormida todo el día!, esto es para las dos ya es hora!.- se escucho ruidos, no sé qué estaba haciendo pero se escuchaba molesto pero las dos no queríamos salir de la cama.- Si no salen por si solas, yo mismo las voy a sacar de ahí.- Bella y yo abrimos los ojos y nos miramos en silencio.- No me hagan contar hasta tres.- Bella y yo sonreímos.- Una… Dos… Tres.- en el tres ya no teníamos cobijas nos las había quitado nos quejamos porque había abierto las ventanas y el sol nos lastimaba.

-Papá!.- me queje.- Danos cinco minutos.- le dije suplicando, nos retorcíamos como gusanos que los quemaba el sol.

-Te buscan.- me dijo, mientras Bella y yo intentábamos sentarnos en la cama.

-Diles que no estoy.- le dije molesta.

-No, ya les dije que estas aquí. Además creo que te va a gustar.- me dijo enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Mami.- escuche la voz de mi hijo y lo vi aparecer en la habitación y subió corriendo a la cama, no podía creer que mi bebe estaba ahí por un momento pensé que estaba soñando, pero cuando sentí sus pequeños brazos apretarme supe que él estaba aquí.- Te extrañe.- me dijo y lo abrace contra mi pecho mientras lo llenaba de besos.

-Yo también mi tesoro.- le dije mientras le acariciaba su rostro y lo miraba con afán como si no lo hubiese visto en años, sentí como me llenaba de energía otra vez.- ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije emocionada pero confundida yo estaba esperando su regreso en una semana

-Bien, mi papi y yo venimos a verte.- me dijo entusiasmado y saltando a los brazos de su tía Bella quien lo abraso y lo saludo. Voltee a ver a mi papá con pánico en los ojos, ¿el estaba aquí?, ¿Qué?, no entendía y qué demonios sucedía.

-Está abajo, esperándote. Quiere hablar contigo.- me dijo mientras me ponía de pie.

-¿Quieren ir a comer pizza?- mi padre dijo entusiasmado a su nieto y mirando a Bella.- Los espero allá abajo.- mi padre salió de la habitación junto con Dominic , Bella se levanto y me miro confundida, se puso una sudadera que combinaba con su pants gris, unos tenis se recogió el cabello,

-¿Todo bien?, ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- me dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa y su celular.

-No, no te preocupes voy a estar bien.- le dije mientras Entonces fue cuando los nervios me invadieron, todo comenzó a darme vueltas y pedí por un momento que nada de esto fuera cierto, pero él estaba ahí esperándome , se me hiso un nudo en la garganta, sentí que iba a vomitar pero más bien sentía mariposas en el estomago, cuando mis piernas me respondieron me levante ágilmente y me puse unos leggins negros que eran de Bella, una sudadera gris sobre mi playera vieja y grande con el estampado de "The Rocket Baby Dolls", ¡Qué momento para llevarla puesta!, me puse mis converse grises iba a salir de la habitación pero recordé que debía de estar con el peor rostro, así que regrese corriendo a la habitación y me mire en el espejo, ¡por dios! Como me atrevía a pensar en verlo así, me peine el cabello con mis manos, _respira Alice, respira, no hay nada porque estar nerviosa el vino para traer a tu hijo y esta es tu oportunidad para limpiar tu conciencia, _pensé y salí de la habitación baje sin hacer ruido por las escaleras cruce el comedor y llegue a la sala.

Estaba ahí caminando de un lado a otro de la sala, moviendo los brazos a su alrededor rápidamente y moviendo los labios, luego se llevaba la mano a su nuca y negaba; lo cual me hiso soltar una risita inesperada que hiso que me descubriera viéndolo.

-Alice… yo no… hola… que pena…- me dijo atropellando cada palabra y dejando a la mitad cada pensamiento.

-Jasper… hola… yo no quería asustarte.- nuestras palabras se cruzaron al mismo tiempo ninguno de los dos terminaba las frases y creo que ninguno de los dos se escucho porque nuestras voces se mezclaron,_ ¿porqué estaba hablando así? vamos relájate, _mi yo consiente me hablaba. Me acerque más hacia donde él estaba pero me detuve como a medio metro, estaba ahí enfrente de mi tal y como lo recordaba pero lucia muy cansado, el se quedo ahí parado como estatua no se movía solo me veía nerviosamente.

- Hola.- di un paso hacia delante titubeando y con la voz cortada.- ¿Cómo….- daba un paso hacia delante y hacia atrás hacia ese baile estúpido.- ¿Cómo estás?- pude completar mi pregunta acercándome a él y dándole un abrazo de un micro segundo y luego me quede ahí parada y me senté en el sofá.

- Necesito decirte algo para darte una respuesta de cómo estoy.- camino otra vez de un lado a otro de la sala luego se detuvo enfrente de mi.- Se que me viste besar a Jane.- lo mire y el se hincó, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y a mí se me fue el aire.- Pero yo no la bese, ella me beso a mí. Perdóname por haberte dejado ir así, por no haberte buscado y luchar por darte una explicación.- se quedo en silencio y las manos le sudaban.- Pero aquí estoy ahora dando una explicación que no sé cómo empezar.. Ella me tomo desprevenido pero jamás la quise besar, termine con ella como lo había prometido lo cumplí Alice, todo esto fue un error… como te lo explico, esto no está saliendo bien.- dijo nerviosamente, me soltó las manos y yo le puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, soy una idiota todos tenían razón y yo la loca exagere una vez mas todo.

- No perdóname tú a mí, porque no deje que me explicaras, me precipite totalmente y no pensé en nada, creo que te debo una disculpa.- le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos y quitaba mi dedo de sus labios.- Espero que puedas perdonarme y que todo este aclarado, por el bien de todos sobre todo de Domi no quiero que vea a sus papas pelando.- me eché para atrás en el sillón.- Por mi parte todo está bien y bueno sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo… y ¿A qué se debe la visita antes de tiempo?.

- No tengo nada que disculparte, fue normal tu reacción.- me dijo agachando la mirada.-Vine hasta acá para hacerte una pregunta, se que estas con el pero Alice que te hace pensar que no te amo, jamás lo he dejado de hacer nunca en ningún momento desde que te conocí porque de un momento a otro dejaría de hacerlo.- me tomo la mano y levanto la mirada.- Solo una pregunta, se sincera por favor, mírame al los ojos y jamás te volveré a molestar.- lo mire a los ojos y me incline para estar más cerca de él.- ¿Aun me amas?- me pregunto apretando mi mano.

- Me tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta del error que había cometido, que soy una loca.- solté una risa.- Pero me he dado cuenta que estoy completa y totalmente enamorada de ti, si he cometido muchos errores pero ya no estoy con el.- le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla, clavo su mirada en mi mirada y yo me perdí en sus ojos, me acerque a él hasta que pude besar sus labios, me respondió el beso con dulzura.

- Se que he dicho y hecho cosas que te han herido, pero no lo hare jamás, solo quiero cuidarte y hacerte feliz, eres a la única que puedo amar.- me dijo en cuanto despego sus labios de los míos.- Pero me vuelves loco y me has lastimado, pero no me importa porque aunque no quieras siempre estaré ahí para sostener tu mano prefiero estar loco con el corazón roto a no tenerte en mi vida, jamás me iré a menos que tú me lo pidas pero mientras tanto tienes que prometerme que jamás pensaras y jamás creerás que me iré y siempre estarás segura a partir de ahora que si digo que no me iré es porque no lo hare ¿De acuerdo?- me dijo sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos.

- De acuerdo.- le dije sonriendo.- Sabes que no busco una charla lo que quiero es resolver esto que me perdones, que me liberes de el peso sobre mis hombros quiero que me sujetes de la mano y jamás me sueltes.

-¿Entonces jamás te soltare y tu jamás dudaras de que mi mano te pueda soltar?- yo solo asentí y nos volvimos a besar, el beso se volvió más intenso, enterré mis dedos en su cabello y lo rodee con mis piernas él se puso de pie y me cargo, subimos la escaleras y entramos a mi habitación al parecer no había olvidado donde era, me puso delicadamente sobre la cama y el callo sobre de mí, me sonrió y nos seguimos besando, nos deshicimos de todo aquello que nos impedía sentir nuestra piel rosar con la del otro, quite todo aquello que no me dejaba ver su figura perfectamente esculpida, mi corazón latía al compas de el suyo y nuestras respiraciones eran rítmicas, sus manos se deslizaban cuidadosa, suave, escurridizas y dulces como la miel sin dejar nada por recorrer al igual que sus labios, yo también necesitaba tocarlo así que no me detuve ni un segundo, me miro y se quedo sobre de mi con nuestras miradas fijas, lo deseaba con tanta urgencia quería tenerlo dentro de mí.

- Te extrañe.- nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas y agitadas por la emoción, entro en mi y deje salir un gemido lleno de placer y de satisfacción, aunque había pasado tiempo desde que no estaba con él mi piel se erizaba cada vez que me tocaba y todo en mi mente se volvía incierto y borroso, no podía pensar en nada con claridad solo en él, me sentía como la primera vez que lo había tocado pero ahora con el tiempo era mucho más intenso y placentero. Se movía dentro y fuera de mi en forma suave pero constante mientras tomaba mis manos y ponía palma sobre palma para luego entrelazarlas, acelero el ritmo y luego llego al clímax se movió un par de veces y el callo mi gemido con un beso para luego salir de mi y contrayéndome contra su pecho.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que vi tu rostro, supe que cambiarias mi vida, estabas hermosa.

- Aun soy hermosa.-dije divertida

-Lo sé, solo que jamás olvidare la primera vez que te vi. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que regresamos de que me tatuara tu nombre y que te quedaste dormida en el Taxi?- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- Si.- le dije mirándolo.

- Mientras tu dormías te bese la frente y el conductor me miro por el retrovisor y me pregunto "¿es suya?" y yo lo mire y le dije "Si, si es mía".- me sonrió y yo me moví hasta que mi rostro quedo a la altura del suyo.

-Pervertido.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Este rostro fue el que vi, el que me obsesiona y el que quiero mirar por el resto de mi vida.- me dijo acariciando mi rostro.- Eres un ángel.

- Soy tu ángel.- me beso y luego mi estomago rugió de hambre y supongo que era normal pues no tenía nada en el estomaga por varios días. Unas ganas incontrolables por comer me invadieron.

- Creo que alguien tiene hambre.- me dijo tocando mi estomago lo beso y luego se puso de pie.- Vamos levántate te voy a preparar algo para comer.- me dijo mientras se vestía, me puse de pie, me vestí y salí unos minutos después de él

Baje y un olor invadió mi nariz, olía muy bien me acerque y Jasper estaba preparando crepas le ayude a cocinar mientras me platicaba como se la había pasado Dominic en México lo que me hiso recordar lo de su papá, pero él jamás toco ese tema

-Tal vez no quieras hablar de eso ahora pero sé que tan importante era, es tu papá para ti y sé que no la estas pasando nada bien con esto pero sabes que si quieres hablar pues puedes hacerlo con migo.- le dije mientras nos sentábamos para comenzar a comer y yo destapaba mi coca light.- Te amo y quiero que estés bien.- le dije mientras estiraba mi mano para poder alcanzar la suya.

-Es que fue tan repentino era algo que no esperaba entonces siento como si no hubiese ocurrido, pero cuando pienso en él y trato de buscarlo me doy cuenta que ya no está aquí.- me dijo con voz entre cortada y con los ojos humedecidos.

-Sé que acaba de ocurrir, que lo extrañas ahora y tal vez mis palabras no te consuelen y tal vez sean insignificantes pero dale tiempo, todo va a estar bien quiero ayudarte a que todo esté bien.

-Sé que es normal que ahora lo extrañe pero ahora me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que no perdí lo más importante para mí, te tengo conmigo.- me dijo y se inclino sobre la mesa para besarme, luego seguí devorando mis crepas sin pausa ya que mi apetito que había estado ausente había vuelto y se estaba apoderando de mi lo cual me comenzaba a molestar así que reduje mi velocidad de comer hasta que pare por completo dejando la mitad de lo que me había servido.

Se escucho como llegaban, entro Domi en brazos de mi mamá y mi papá.

-Alice al fin comes.- dijo mi madre aliviada acercándose a ver mi plato. Me quede en silencio y solo me limite a sonreír, me levante para ayudar a mi madre pero ella me aseguro que ella llevaría a Domi a su cama, así que regrese a mi lugar.

-Estaba hambrienta.- dijo Jasper entre risitas.

-Sí, pero al menos tú la hiciste comer.- contesto mi madre mientras se sentaba en la mesa con nosotros, sentí que eso había sido una conspiración en mi contra así que me levante de la mesa y recogí los platos para llevarlos al fregadero, Jasper quería ayudar pero le dije que no había problema pues mi madre y el estaban teniendo una plática muy fluida. Ellos parloteaban mientras mi padre y yo lavábamos los trastos en el otro extremo de la cocina.

-¿Qué paso?- me dijo mi padre con una mirada de loco.

-Nada, solo hablamos.- le dije concentrándome en tallar los platos.

-Vamos hija, tres las mejillas rosadas puede que sea porque comiste pero no es por eso, traes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ni el guasón y te la iguala. Además no estoy ciego ya me di cuenta como se miran así que será mejor que sueltes todo.- me dijo mientras enjuagaba un vaso.

-Bien, tu ganas.- les dije y el sonrió satisfactoriamente malévolo y yo acabe contándole lo más relevante y lo que no era privado obviamente luego de contarles trataron de huir pero los obligue a que me terminara de ayudar, luego Bella llego dando las buenas noches y dejando como 20 bolsas en el comedor, yo me volví a sentar en la silla y Jasper me tomo de la mano sobre la mesa, Bella nos miró con la ceja enarcada, pregunte que qué era todo lo que traía y me explico que era para el viaje a Cancún aclarando que solo iría porque Matthew se lo había pedido. Dio las buenas noches de nuevo y subió a su recamara.

Salí a fumar al jardín y Jasper se puso frente a mí y me acomodo las manos una sobre su hombro y la otra la tomo y la recargo junto con la suya sobre su pecho mientras me tomaba de la cintura y comenzó a susurrar "And so it is just like you said it would be" y comenzamos a bailar, me recargue en su pecho y el cantaba nuestra canción luego canto "¿te he dicho que te odio?, ¿Te he dicho que te deseo?" y se supone que ahí se acaba esa pequeña estrofa hablada de la canción pero el continuo.

-¿Te he dicho que te amare por el resto de mi vida?, ¿Te he dicho que te quiero con migo por el resto de mi vida?- dijo esta última frase y se detuvo para luego ponerse sobre una rodilla, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido volteé a ver a mis padres los dos me sonrieron y luego entraron a la casa y desaparecieron.- ¿Te he dicho que quiero que seas mía?, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- me quede ahí petrificada, mirándolo estaba ahí de rodillas sosteniendo mi mano y ¿pidiéndome que fuera suya para siempre?

-No... sí, sí y no.- ni siquiera yo me había entendido.- Si a la parte de ser tuya por siempre, siempre me tendrás a tu lado.- jale su mano en un esfuerzo en vano para que se pusiera de pie.- Y… no, no a la parte de casarme contigo.- trague en seco y él se puso de pie.- Acabamos de arreglar las cosas, quiero tomar esto con clama y ver primero a donde vamos, pero esto no quiere decir que no me quiero estar contigo.- le dije agachando la mirada es que esto no era como lo imaginaba, no dudaba que él fuera el indicado para mí pero todo esto había pasado tan rápido y temía que no funcionara después de un tiempo seamos realistas no hemos estado más de un mes seguido juntos, pero aun así jamás había imaginado que le pudiera decir NO a el hombre que amo a estar siempre con él, se supone que me estaba entregando su vida, me estaba demostrando que su amor era eterno.

S-i, perdón creo fue algo muy precipitado de mi parte, perdón.- me dijo mientras me obligaba a mirarlo, sonaba tranquilo pero su mirada era de decepción y de sorpresa, lo cual me hiso sentir mal.

-No tienes porque disculparte, solo hiciste porque pensaste que era lo correcto y lo es pero solo que no ahora es muy pronto, pero ¿Sabes que te amo y que quiero estar contigo?

-Sí, lo se olvidamos todo esto hay que llevar las cosas con calma y luego ya veremos.- me dijo abrazándome contra su pecho yo hundí mi rostro lleno de vergüenza en el.- Pero ¿si iras con nosotros a México?- me dijo meciéndome. Yo solo moví mi cabeza en forma de "si" mientras la seguía enterrando en su pecho.

**JASPERPOV.**

Abrí los ojos con dificultad porque tenía miedo de que todo hubiese sido un sueño, pero cuando la vi descansando sobre mi pecho tan frágil y me di cuenta de que la sentía de nuevo que ya no estaba confundido y solitario como antes, no podía despegar la mirada de ella y sentir que era lo mejor de mi vida junto con mi hijo, recordé que le había propuesto matrimonio la noche anterior y que ella me había dicho que no, esto no me hacía sentir mal ella tenía razón y la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario además ella tenía que estar segura de lo que quería, yo quería que ella en verdad quisiera casarse conmigo porque a ser sincero ella nunca le había gustado lo del matrimonio.

-Buenos días Sunshine.- le dije mientras ella me regalaba un dulce beso que me hiso estremecer.- ¿lista para la playa?

-Oh! Es cierto se nos va a hacer tarde no empaque nada.- dijo y en menos de un segundo ya estaba de pie con la sabana envuelta en su cuerpo y caminaba hacia el baño, me puse de pie y la alcance, ella abría la ducha y luego dejo caer la sabana dejándome ver su cuerpo desnudo lo cual me hacia querer lanzarme donde ella estaba.

-¿puedo acompañarla?- le dije mientras le besaba el hombro y mis brazos la abrazaban pegándola a mi cuerpo desnudo, reacciono pegándome más su cuerpo al mío y frotándolo lo cual me volvió loco, ya no pude controlarme así que la gire comencé a besar su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos , luego ella me dirigió debajo del agua tibia que comenzó a caer sobre nosotros mientras acariciaba, es que jamás me iba a cansar de ella, no importaba cuantas veces le hiciera el amor jamás iba a ser suficiente para esta vida, la tome del trasero mientras la besaba para pudiera sentir lo que estaba causando en mi, ella me tomo de la cadera baja con sus dos manos firmemente y subió una de sus piernas en mi cadera y la separaba de la otra mientras me decía "Por favor, quiero sentirte" yo la tome y entre en ella, "Alice" pronunciaba su nombre para no perder la cordura, los dos llegamos al clímax y en lugar de aflojar mis brazos la apreté mas contra mi peor al parecer ella no se movió de mi pecho, después de que todo volvió a la normalidad, las figuras de las cosas ya no eran borrosas, mi sed por ella había sido calmada un poco, la ayude a bañarse y luego ella a mí, salimos, ella se puso unos jeans blancos, una ramera color melón, se puso unos tenis, una sudadera blanca y un abrigo gris, se seco el cabello y luego se puso un gorrito tejido gris del mimo tono que el abrigo pues había estado lloviendo toda la noche y hoy estaba nublado y hacia algo de frio, pero Alice siempre había sido mas friolenta de lo normal, se maquillo y comenzó a arreglar su maleta, yo me enfunde en los mismos jeans negros, esos zapatos que tanto me gustaban y había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo habían estado conmigo y que Alice decía que estaban muy gastados como para ser de vestir pero es que a mí me gustaban mucho, me puse una camisa de cuadros blancos con roja sin fajar, el saco que hacia juego con el pantalón y mi usual peinado, mi reloj.

Mientras Alice arreglaba su maleta y además decidió llevarse ropa para Dominic, yo fui por mi hijo lo cambie, bajamos a preparar el desayuno. Luego llame a todos a que bajaran, Bella apareció primero con sus maletas y lucia nerviosa, derramo una taza de café en el periódico del papá de Alice, en seguida bajaron los papas de Alice y Alice apareció al final, le ayude a bajar las maletas, nos sentamos todos a desayunar y luego la camioneta que había pedido del aeropuerto nos recogió para llevarnos al aeropuerto, nos despedimos de sus papas de Alice y subimos a la camioneta, en cuanto llegamos registramos equipajes pasamos a la espera de que llamaran nuestro vuelo y antes de subir hice una llamada con Edward para decirle que más le valía que fueran por nosotros porque yo no iba a poder con todo, además para que estuviera preparado por que Bella estaba en camino. El trayecto en el avión no se nos hizo largo porque Alice había llevado su reproductor de películas para entretener a Domi y al parecer funcionaba porque no se me había ocurrió a mi hacerlo, Bella se quedo dormida la mayor parte del tiempo y Alice y yo nos la pasamos jugando con Domi. Antes de que aterrizáramos llame a Ed de nuevo y le dije que ya estábamos a punto de aterrizar y me dijo que todos estaban ahí esperándonos, dieron la indicación de apagar celulares, computadoras y de asegurarse los cinturones y a Dominic no le hiso mucha gracia porque el quería terminar de ver Spiderman pero no fue mayor dificultad después de unos minutos aterrizamos y bajamos del avión y tuvimos que ir en busca de nuestras maletas, Bella cogió sus maletas y salió primero.

**BELLAPOV.**

Cuando vi a Matt no pude concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera mi hijo, había crecido y se veía hermoso enfundado en esa ropa, obviamente me lance a el cuando lo vi pero, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con Edward deje de respirar, ese atuendo lo hacia ver tan bien, aunque ahora se veía diferente, su mirada no tenia ese brillo tan particular, tan suyo, algo que me causo un hueco en el pecho, así que deje a mi hijo y sin poderlo evitar me acerque a el.

-Hola Edward.-lo salude casi en un susurro

-Hola Bella.-me saludo y sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos, tenía que aceptarlo yo quería besarlo, pero me contuve si me costo un trabajo horrible pero me contuve.

-Mi vida cuanto tiempo sin verte.-grito Rose cuando vio a Alice, rompiendo mi concentración, camine hacia Emmett y lo salude.

-Emm! Como has estado?.-le pregunte dándole un abrazo.

-Muy bien pequeña.-me abrazo de regreso y yo sonreí.

-Que tal has cuidado a ese bebe?.-pregunte

-Muy bien.-respondió inmediatamente

-Oh mas te vale.-bromee y me dirigí a Rose la abrace y acaricie su pancita que no había crecido casi nada en este tiempo.

-Hola amor y pequeño o pequeña.-dije y Rose sonrió.

-Bells como has estado?.-pregunto.

-Muy bien Rose.-le di un beso en la mejilla y regresa mis maletas para tomarlas pero Edward tomo delicadamente mi mano.

-Permíteme por favor yo te ayudo.-quite mi mano inmediatamente y asentí

-De acuerdo muchas gracias.-le dije y tome a mi hijo de la mano y tome la maleta que traía en el hombro. Subimos a una camioneta en donde nos esperaba Embry que nos ayudo a subir todas nuestras maletas que eran muchas, y luego nos dirigimos al hotel, que era uno que estaba demasiado alejado aunque en la zona hotelera era de los últimos uno muy bonito, que la entrada había un pequeño pasillo con piedras y luces a los lados, con una habitación muy linda obviamente ellos se hospedaban en la presidencial que era la mas grande y con mas cosas, entramos y la vista al mar de tres tonos de azul era hermosa además de la arena fina como la sal.

Desde el balcón también se podía ver la alberca, que tenia una cascada en donde por lo visto te podías divertir demasiado, no había mucha gente ya que era temporada baja. Pero estaba segura que esto en un mes estaría llenísimo y ni un alfiles cabria aquí.

-Es bonito verdad.-pregunto Edward parándose a un lado de mi, gire la cabeza para verlo y el contraste de, el mezclado con el mar era perfecto.

-Si es bellísimo, me encanta.-confesé

-Que bueno que te guste.-dijo suspirando y nos quedamos callados unos momentos.-Bella tenemos que hablar.-suspire sabiendo que eso era inevitable pero lo atrasaría lo mas que pudiera.

-Yo creo Edward que no hay nada mas que decir.-le dije tratando de ser evasiva

-Claro que hay mucho que decir porque yo no he dicho nada, no he tenido la oportunidad y necesito decirte las cosas como realmente sucedieron.-me dijo con tono desesperado

-Esta bien Edward pero este no es el momento necesito estar con mi hijo, mas tarde hablaremos.-le dije y regrese a la suite, como ahí habían 4 recamaras Edward insistió que yo me quedara con Maffo y el estaría en la otra habitación, estuvimos todo ese dia recorrido el lugar, al otro dia Maffo despertó temprano y nos exigió que lo lleváramos a nadar, ya que un dia antes no lo había hecho por lo que acepte, me puse mi bikini color rojo con blanco y un short color blanco encima, mis sandalias blancas y mis lentes de sol, a Matt le puse su traje de baño color rojo y una playerita azul, con sus sandalias rojas. Cuando salimos Edward también iba saliendo de su recamara por lo que cuando vio nuestros atuendos insistió en ir con nosotros, dejamos una nota para que supieran en donde estábamos, y llegamos a la alberca estuvimos como 1 hora solos jugando solo Edward, Maffo y yo en la alberca, cuando Alice, Jasper y Dominic se nos unieron, estuvimos un rato mas y llego Emmett exigiendo comer, le hicimos burla que el parecía el embarazado y no Rose y el se quejo que al parecer a el le daban todos los antojos, mareos y vomito. Edward se burlo de el aun mas y también se les unió Jasper, desayunamos y después fuimos a recorrer algunos lugares, regresamos a la playa en donde hicimos una competencia para ver quien hacia el castillo de arena mas grande, nos gano Rose y Emmett porque se ponían a destruir los castillos de los demás, dio la hora de regresar a la suite y después de duchar a Maffo se quedo profundamente dormido igual que un dia antes, estuve con el todo el tiempo hasta que me quede dormida a su lado. Los siguientes días estuve evitando hablar con Edward sobre el tema que el quería tocar con urgencia y yo no, pronto llego el domingo sin que nos diéramos cuenta y era el momento de irnos a L.A para de ahí tomar un vuelo que nos llevaría a Londres. Serian 12 horas de vuelo, no sabia si mi hijo aguantaría algo así pero Edward me explico que si, que el solo con ver películas y estar con Dominic estaba tranquilo y así fue tal y como Edward había dicho Maffo se había comportado durante todo el viaje, hasta que llegamos a Londres en donde no puede escapar de Edward. En cuanto llegamos se sintió el cambio de clima, frio y lluvia dos cosas que me encantaban, nunca había ido a Londres y estar aquí me encantaba, era el único lugar en todo el planeta que me emocionaba visitar al igual que Italia con la diferencia de que Italia había caído de mi gracia gracias a Gianna y Jessica, después de esas 12 agotadoras horas de vuelo y el cambio de horario 7 horas de diferencia para ser exacto, me sentía desorientada y muy cansada, y según me explico Emmett aun faltaba como una hora y media de camino a Teighmounth, sin mas que decir subimos a la camioneta que nos llevaría hasta haya y nos fuimos como estaba tan cansada me quede profundamente dormida y no sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que estaba sobre Edward no literalmente, mi cabeza estaba sobre su hombro y el pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi espalda, Alice y Rose que estaban frente a mi cuando vieron que me di cuenta de mi posición empezaron a reír y todos las miraron confundidos.

-Cállense van a despertar a Bella.-dijo Edward un poco molesto y en ese momento Rose y Alice soltaron una carcajada, yo tenia los ojos entrecerrados y ellas se burlaban de mi y yo sin saber que hacer, me tuve que ir moviendo poco a poco hasta que abrí los ojos.

-Umm…lo siento.-le dije enderezándome, Edward me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No hay problema.-me respondió y vi que en el otro brazo traía a Maffo dormido.

-Ya casi llegamos?.-pregunte desorientada.

-Si estamos a unos diez minutos de la casa de Edward.-respondió Jasper.

-Pensé que no tenías casa aquí.-dije sinceramente

-Y no la tenía pero tuve que comprar una, porque ya no voy a vivir en Italia.-trague en seco recordando los papeles y me di cuenta que si Edward iba a vivir aquí yo también.

-Ah! Umm…pues está bien.-dije y me gire para ver el paisaje, todo era demasiado verde para mi gusto pero muy hermoso.

- Teighmounth es un lugar lindo para vivir.-dijo Jasper pensativo

-Me gusta mas Devon digo casi esta en el mismo lugar pero, en Devon no hay casi nada es un pueblo.-corrigió Emmett

-Pues es a gusto de cada quien creo que a mí me agrada más Teighmounth porque hay más cosas.-dijo Edward y yo los iba ignorando pues estaba pensando que si Edward quería a Matthew cerca pronto esta seria el lugar en donde viviría y si lo acepto no me desagrada la idea pero no me imagino lejos de E.U pues toda mi vida he vivido ahí aunque en diferentes lugares no es lo mismo que estar al otro lado del mundo.

Aquí ya era tarde las 9:00pm y mi celular sonó.

-Hola.-conteste tímidamente.

-Hija como estas?.-respondió mi madre

-Yo…yo bien mamá.-respondí nerviosa

-Bella estoy afuera de tu casa y no hay nadie te queríamos dar la sorpresa de que te venimos a visitar pero tu no estas.-cuando dijo eso deje de respirar

-Umm…bueno es que yo…-no sabia que decir, Alice y Rose me miraban confundidas y con preocupación.

-Es que tu Bella?.-pregunto mi mamá

-No estoy en New Jersey.-dije por fin

-Ah! No entonces en donde estas?.-pregunto mi mamá y ahora si sentía las piernas gelatina pues estaba nerviosísima sabia que no tendría una buena reacción cuando le dijera, que estaba con Edward, puesto que ella creía que el solo me había utilizado y me había abandonado y bueno no era exactamente lo que había sucedido porque el no estaba enterado de la existencia de Matt hasta su regreso.

-Estoy en Inglaterra mamá.-le dije casi susurrándole al celular.

-QUE HACES AHÍ?.-grito y al parecer los demás escucharon, Edward me miro fijamente y yo me mordí el labio nerviosísima.

-Pues…ummm…con…con Edward y Alice y Rose y Jasper y Emmett.-le dije

-QUE HACES CON ELLOS ISABELLA SWAN QUE DEMONIOS NO ENTENDISTE QUE EL TE ABANDONO Y TU REGRESAS COMO ESTUPIDA A SU LADO CORRIENDO, COMO LA ESTUPIDA TIPICA FAN QUE ERES ISABELLA TE QUIERO DE REGRESO MAÑANA MISMO ENTENDISTE.-y entonces la ira recorrió mi cuerpo pues jamás había recibido apoyo de ella y nunca lo recibiría, entonces ella no tenia derecho sobre mi y menos a mi edad, cuando ni me mantenía ni nada parecido.

-Sabes que Renee no tengo porque darte explicaciones, es mi vida déjame en paz quieres no te metas.-dije y colgué.

En ese momento llegamos a la casa de Edward que estaba en el centro de Teighmounth, bajamos y me di cuenta que era una casa muy linda, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña.

-Esta es la casa de mi mamá.-nos explico.

-Después de aquí cada quien se ira a su casa.-dijo Emmett

-Y yo a un hotel.-aclare, Edward me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y yo lo ignore.

Edward entro en la casa y grito "Hey Marilyn" y en eso dos mujeres salieron de sus respectivas recamaras y al ver a Edward sonrieron

-Eddy!.-grito la mujer mas joven tendría unos 26 años y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-Elizabeth!.-dijo Edward emocionado.-cállate vas a despertar a Matt.-ella llego hasta Edward y lo abrazo y beso a mi hijo en la frente.

-Ay hermanito eres tan amargado.-dijo sonriendo y después se dirigió a Jasper, Emmett y Rose.-Hola yo soy Elizabeth.-nos saludo a Alice y a mi.-estos groseros que no nos presentan.-Alice y yo le sonreímos.

-Si perdón ellas son Isabella y Alice.-dijo Edward presentándonos.-y esta pequeña es Elizabeth mi hermana menor.-Alice y yo la saludamos en ese momento llego con nosotros la que supuse que era Marilyn la mamá de Edward.

-Hola yo soy Marilyn.-nos saludo primero y luego a su hijo, Emmett, Jas y Rose.-Pensé que no llegarían hoy.-dijo sinceramente.

-Bueno madre pues aquí estamos.-le respondió Edward

-Vamos a acostar a mi nieto.-le dijo y yo mire a Edward

-Isabella quédate aquí y si quieres ya mañana te vas.-me dijo con tono autoritario y no quería hacer una escena frente a su mamá

-Esta bien.-dije secamente

-Pues nosotros nos vamos, pero nos vemos mañana.-dijo Jasper.

-Esta bien nos vemos mañana.-se despidió Edward de todos y subió las escaleras y yo me quede ahí despidiéndome también de ellos.

-Bella nos llamas si necesitas algo.-me pidió Alice

-Es enserio lo que sea a la hora que sea.-dijo Rose

-Sí, si está bien lo prometo.-me despedí de ellas y se fueron, estaba nerviosa.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Isabella, la única que pudo con mi hermanito debo de reconocer que no se que le diste.-dijo muy divertida Elizabeth.-Bella tranquila nadie te va a comer.-me llevo al sillón y se sentó conmigo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron dos hombres que se parecían a Edward.

-Que hay hermanita?.-saludo uno de ellos.-Quien es ella?

-Ella es Isabella Swan.-el me sonrió

-Mucho gusto Bella.-dijo.-soy Paul el hermano de Edward.-asentí pues sabía que tenía un hermano.

-Mucho gusto.-salude y entro Edward a la sala.

-Maffo se quedo dormido.-lo mire y asentí.-veo que ya conociste a Paul y Elizabeth.-se abrió paso entre los dos y llego hasta a mi.-mi mamá se quedo con Matt ahora podemos salir a caminar? Necesitamos hablar.-suspire y asentí pues no tenia alternativa, cuando casi llegábamos a la puerta nos encontramos con el que supuse era su papá

-Hey papá.-saludo Edward y lo abrazo.-que haces aquí tan tarde?.-

-Solo vine a dejar a Paul me acompaño a hacer unas cosas.-le respondió y me miro.

-Mira papá ella es Isabella, Bella el es George mi papá.-sonreí y lo salude.

-Mucho gusto George.-dije separándome de el.

-Mucho gusto Bella, bueno hijo me voy es tarde y no les quito el tiempo nos vemos luego.-nos dijo y subió al coche.

Edward y yo comenzamos a caminar sin decir una sola palabra, el lugar era muy bonito, en realidad era una cuidad tranquila, entonces Edward suspiro y me tomo de la mano que enseguida yo quite.

-Bella, tienes que escucharme comprendo que estés enojada sé que cometí muchísimos errores y que no merezco que estés a mi lado pero tienes que saber que te amo, se que Gianna afecto nuestra relación y que el hecho que yo no haya terminado con ella en cuanto llego, hiso que tu pensaras que en realidad quería estar a su lado pero Isabella entiéndeme ella para mí fue un apoyo, me ayudo a no consumirme en esa miseria después de que me aleje de ti, ella no se merecía que yo la dejara como si fuera un mueble pero al final lo hice y lo hice por ti y me aleje completamente de ella, de Italia y nada nos une ni siquiera un lugar Bella por favor regresa conmigo dame una nueva oportunidad no te volveré a decepcionar entiéndeme a Te amo.- me dijo y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el me tomo la cara entre sus manos y me beso.

* * *

**HoOlaa si sii matenme bueno matenos porque prometi**

**lunes y es viernes! si la verdad que me pase! perdon **

**bueno no tengo perdon! pero vale la pena es un capi **

**largo hay reconciliaciones Lemmon y tal vez...solo tal vez**

**la esperaza de que entre Edward y Bella ya se arreglen la cosas **

**ustedes que opinan? jajajaja bueno no tengo nada que decir a mi**

**favor solo espero que les guste el capi.**

**ALICE Y JASPER POV. son creacion de la persona mas importante en mi vida**

**Irais mi increible mejor amiga y fantastica Beta. **

**Ya saben reclamos y felicitaciones al boton del final**

**!Kari!  
**


	17. I Need You

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, la increíble banda de la que hablo es MUSE, las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

**

* * *

**

**I NEED YOU**

**EDWARDPOV.**

Le tenia que decir lo que sentía, estaba realmente cansado de que estuviera lejos de mí no lo soportaba más, así que en cuanto llegamos a Teighmounth y estuvimos solos aproveche para hablar con ella. Le dije todo lo que necesitaba decirle y entonces en un momento de debilidad por su parte la besé, volver a sentir sus labios era mejor que nada en este mundo, nada se comparaba solo cuando Matthew me decía papá solo esa satisfacción se comparaba.

-Te amo.-le dije cuando nos separe un poco pues necesitábamos aire, ella se quedó callada viéndome, sus ojos se inundaron de nuevo y sus lágrimas se desbordaron.-Amor por favor perdóname, no puedo vivir sin ti te necesito.-le rogué estaba dispuesto a arrastrarme si ella me lo pedía, para mi sorpresa Bella no respondió nada pero tomo mi cara entre sus pequeñas manos y me beso, podía sentir su necesidad en ese beso.

-No tiene caso que lo siga negando Edward te amo.-me dijo viéndome a los ojos.-no puedo seguir sin ti pero es solo que no puedo regresar contigo, han sucedido demasiadas cosas y yo no sé qué hacer, me siento confundida porque te amo, si te amo mucho eres lo más necesario para mí pero siento que no llegaremos a ningún lado.-me dijo seria con la voz quebrada.

-Amor yo simplemente no puedo seguir sin ti, te amo demasiado Bella y no me voy a rendir tu lugar es a mi lado, como el mío es a tu lado tenemos un hijo y desde que te conocí supe que tu no serias el típico "es una más" lo eres todo Bella sin ti no soy absolutamente nada, mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón me exigen estar a tu lado, no podría vivir sin ti, Bella nuestro amor es para siempre.-le dije tomándola de las manos.-Una oportunidad más Bella y no te defraudare, nuestra amor durara por siempre, moriremos juntos Bella jamás te voy a dejar solo quiero una oportunidad.-le rogué de nuevo.-una más.

-Yo…yo…no lo sé.-me respondió al fin y yo suspire resignado.-necesito tiempo, pero quiero que sepas Edward que te amo.-volvió a tomar mi cara entre sus manos.-Te amo mucho y siempre será así.-me beso y se separó de mi.-Solo necesito pensarlo.-dijo y comenzó a caminar, yo la seguí y los dos íbamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, ella necesitaba tiempo y si eso quería eso le daría pero no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados esperando a que ella solo decidiera, lucharía todos los días para que ella se diera cuenta que la amaba. Regresamos a la casa y le ofrecí que se quedara a en mi recamara y yo me iría a la de invitados si eso la hacía sentir más cómoda, accedió a quedarse ahí y yo me fui a "dormir" eran cerca de las 2:00am y yo seguía con la mirada perdida en el techo así que me levante y salí de la recamara, baje las escaleras y entre en la cocina ahí estaba Elizabeth mi pequeña hermana y mi más grande amiga.

-Eddy que haces despierto tan tarde o debería decir tan temprano?.-pregunto mirándome atentamente.-no te ves muy bien hermanito que sucede?

-Nada Eli, solo me siento agotado.-le dije suspirando.

-Estas asi por Bella no es cierto?.-pregunto

-Porque lo preguntas?.-pregunte mirándola fijamente.

-Porque no es necesario ser adivino para darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos está bien, tú con cara de perro medio muerto y ella con cara de me quiero suicidar.-respondió con el ceño fruncido.-Que sucede entre ustedes?

-Bueno pues ella y yo no estamos juntos Eli, tal vez fue mi error pero ella es demasiado orgullosa y no me quiere perdonar, la entiendo pero…no sé qué hacer para recuperarla.-le dije frustrado pasando mi mano por mi frente.

-Te perdonara Eddy y sabes porque?.-pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza.-porque te ama se le nota, cuando regresaron del paseo ella se notaba tan...confundida, pero te mira y se podría decir que de sus ojos salen corazones Edward solo ten paciencia.-me dijo levantándose de la silla en donde estaba, me dio un beso en la cabeza y me abrazo.-confianza hermanito, sé que ella te ama y pronto todo regresara a la normalidad solo no lo arruines.-me volvió a besar la cabeza y salió de la cocina. Yo ahí me quede hasta que me levante y fui hacia el piano, en donde empecé a tocar esperando no despertar a nadie comencé con Chopin y de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro, me asuste y salte abruptamente del banco.

-Perdón.-susurro Bella, yo la tome de la mano y le sonreí

-No hay problema, te desperté?.-le pregunte mirándola a los ojos, tenía ganas de besarla pero no sabía si hacerlo.

-De hecho si, el sonido del piano me despertó nunca te había visto tocar el piano, bueno solo en los conciertos pero no por gusto.-me explico caminando hacia el piano.-siempre quise aprender a tocar el piano pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.-me dijo pensativa mientras se sentaba frente al piano.

- Puedo enseñarte.-ofrecí sentándome a su lado y ella me sonrió.

-No creo que pudiera, soy demasiado torpe.-me sonrió.-Edward estuve pensando que…-dejo inconclusa la frase.

-Qué?.-pregunte desesperadamente.

-Que soy muy estúpida por hacerte esperar, por hacerte sufrir y por hacerte creer que solo tú tienes la culpa de nuestro fracaso.-me dijo jugando con la sudadera que traía puesta por el frio.-Edward yo también tuve la culpa, simplemente no deje que tú me explicaras las cosas y me deje guiar por mi estúpido orgullo, pero sabes que no tiene caso que siga con toda esta mierda porque te amo Edward y quiero estar contigo.-lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, yo me quede sin aliento un minuto, pero después voltee y desesperadamente la abrace.

-Te amo.-susurre contra su cuello.

-Y yo a ti.-me respondió.

**BELLAPOV.**

No tenía caso que siguiera con toda esta mierda, lo supe en cuanto lo volví a ver en Cancún pero simplemente mi orgullo se negaba a regresar con el pero a quien carajo le importaba mi orgullo? A nadie mierda, entonces porque simplemente no hacia lo que quería? Pues porque era una estúpida, pero después de esa caminata me di cuenta de que ya no tenía caso seguir alargándolo lo necesitaba y punto. Cuando por fin conciliaba el sueño se comenzó a escuchar los acordes del piano, Chopin para ser exacta, solo quería ver si se trataba de Edward y si era así hablaría con él, ya no quería que pasara más tiempo. Salía de la recamara cuando Elizabeth entraba en la suya, me sonrió sin decir una sola palabra y yo baje las escaleras lo vi tocar unos momentos antes de acercarme a él y tocarle el hombro, le dije lo que sentía y ahora estaba aquí con su cara en mi cuello.

-Bella quiero que sepas que ella jamás fue mejor que tú, no fue ni la quinta parte de lo que tú fuiste en tan solo una semana.-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.-siempre estaré a tu lado, no permitiré que nada nos separe.

-Yo tampoco lo permitiré Edward tu eres la única persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida, después de ti no hay nadie, nunca hubo alguien, ni nunca habrá alguien te amo.-lo bese dulcemente un beso que fue subiendo de tono, si lo extrañaba demasiado, me levanto en un ágil movimiento y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura, subió las escaleras rápidamente y entramos en la recamara en la que Edward dormiría, con movimientos realmente fluidos nos deshicimos de la ropa que traíamos puesta.

-Bella te amo.-me dijo Edward antes de entrar en mí, yo lo besaba en respuesta, él se movía lento y con un vaivén delicioso, lo besaba y le decía cuanto lo amaba mientras él seguía dentro de mí, los dos llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo, salió de mí y se me dejo caer de espaldas, atrayéndome hacia él.

-Sabes que eres la única que hace conmigo lo que se le antoja?.-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que eres al único que he perdonado más de 1 vez.-le dije besándole el pecho desnudo.

-Umm…no me importa no tendrás que volverlo hacer.

-Eso espero, porque no creo soportar estar separada de ti una vez más.-le confesé, el me miro y me sonrió.

-Yo no podría vivir sin ti.-me sonrió y beso mi frente.-será mejor que durmamos un poco, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para ir al soundcheck, iras conmigo?.-

-No lo sé, me parece que quiero conocer Teighmounth.-le respondí pensativa.

-Está bien, ahora a dormir.-asentí y me levante de la cama.-A dónde vas?

-Tengo que regresar con Matt.-le dije tomando mi pijama y poniéndomela.

-Te parece bien si duermo con ustedes?.-pregunto

-Por mí no hay ningún problema.-le sonreí y él se levantó, se vistió y salimos hacia la recamara, nos acomodamos en la cama uno de cada lado y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, debo de admitir que me sentía feliz de tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado, sentía que por fin podía respirar sin dificultad el dolor que todos los días me invadía había desaparecido y de nuevo podía sonreír sin fingir que me sentía bien, era una sonrisa genuina. Me desperté por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta que eran cerca de las 11:00 am, mi hijo ya no estaba a mi lado solo estaba yo. Tome mi celular y vi 3 llamadas perdidas de Alice y 5 mensajes de texto de Rose, los leí y en todos me preguntaban que si estaba bien y que porque no contestaba las llamadas, fácil porque estaba dormida pero eso era algo que ellas no sabían, asi que antes de bajar llame a Alice.

-Hola.-contesto inmediatamente.-porque no contestabas el celular?.-pregunto molesta

-Alice estaba dormida, juro que me podía pasar un tren por encima y yo no lo hubiera sentido, no sentí cuando Maffo se levantó, ni tampoco cuando Edward lo hiso.-explique rápidamente.

-Espera, espera dormiste con Edward?.-pregunto casi con un grito

-Ummm…sí creo que regresamos.-confesé

-Por dios Bella necesitamos hablar de eso.-me exigió

-Si de hecho, por cierto nos veremos más tarde no?.-le pregunte

-Si necesito que me ayudes a hacer unas cosas para el compromiso de Rose.-me dijo

-De acuerdo entonces te llamo más tarde para ver a qué hora y en donde nos vemos.

-Ok hablamos más tarde.

-Te quiero Baby.-le dije

-Yo también calabacita.-me respondió y colgamos al mismo tiempo.

Me metí a bañar antes de salir de la recamara, me vestí con unos jeans una playera color negro, un suéter y una chamarra de piel, me estaba congelando, era horrible aquí hacia demasiado frio.

Baje las escaleras y se escuchaban las risas de mi hijo provenientes de la cocina, tome aire y entre con un poco de pena, estaba segura que estaba tomando un bonito color rojo escarlata, me sentía tan extraña aquí.

-Buenos días Bella.-saludo Marilyn

-Buenos días Sra. Bellamy.-salude

-Oh no, Bella solo Marilyn por favor eso se me hace demasiado formal.-me sonrió y yo sonreí como pude.

-Mami.-grito Matt levantándose de la silla y corriendo a mis brazos, lo levante y le bese la mejilla.

-Hola corazón, porque no despertaste a mamá en cuanto estuviste despierto?.-le pregunte a mi hijo.

-Porque papi me dijo que te dejara dormir.-me dijo Maffo sonriendo.

-Ah! Y tu papi en donde esta?.-

-Se fue con el tío Emmett, y el tío Jas a Wemb…-se quedó callado pues no sabía cómo se pronunciaba.

-A Wembley.-termino de decir Elizabeth entrando en la cocina.-te dejo una nota Bella.-me entrego la nota y lo sonreí.

-Gracias, y buenos días.-salude

-De nada.-me respondió.-Te estamos esperando para desayunar, mi mamá hiso Waffles

-Oh muchas gracias-respondí y me senté en una silla del lado derecho de la mesa.

-Mamá en donde esta Paul?.-pregunto Elizabeth

-Se fue con tu hermano esta mañana, él tenía que ir a Londres y se fue con el.-respondió Marilyn sirviendo el desayuno.

-Genial.-exclamo Elizabeth con tono de sarcasmo.-necesitaba que me trajera unas cosas para la fiesta de Edward.-yo me le quede viendo confundida pues no sabía a qué se refería.

-Pues llámale.-respondió Marilyn.-pero mejor nosotros vamos mañana porque si no Edward se dará cuenta.-le dijo

-Tienes razón.-le dijo llevándose un poco de jugo de naranja a la boca.-Bella perdón no te hemos explicado que desde hace tiempo planeamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Edward.-me comenzó a explicar.

-Oh perfecto.-respondí sonriendo.

-Espero no interrumpir alguno de tus planes con mi hermanito.-dijo sonriente

-No, de hecho nada no había pensado en eso, su cumpleaños es el miércoles cierto?.-pregunte dudando de la fecha en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Sí, el miércoles vendrán todos sus amigos los más cercanos, no te preocupes ya lo tenemos todo preparado tu solo tienes que poner tu presencia y la de Matty.-me explico.

-Oh muy bien pues entonces aquí estaremos.-le dije

-Claro Jasper y Emmett se encargaran de distraerlo hasta que sea hora.-me dijo ahora Marilyn

-Ahh! De acuerdo.-asentí y el desayuno paso sin mayores problemas, cuando estuve sola, leí la nota.

_**BELLA:**_

_**ESPERO QUE HOY TENGAS UN BUEN DIA NO ME PUDE DESPEDIR DE TI, ESTABAS PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDA Y DECIDI NO DESPERTARTE ESTARE DE REGRESO, EN CUANTO ESTE TODO LISTO PARA MAÑANA. TE AMO**_

_**EDWARD.**_

Le sonreí a la nota y suspire, cambie a mi hijo y Elizabeth me acompaño al departamento de Jasper en donde estaba, Alice y Rose también, mi hijo en cuanto vio a su primo se desapareció de mi vista corriendo a jugar con él, Elizabeth se fue dejándonos solo a nosotras tres, hicimos unas cosas para el compromiso de Rose que sería en dos semanas, estuvimos hablando acerca de mi reconciliación con Edward y Alice de la suya con Jasper nos contó que le había pedido que se casaran pero ella se había negado y ahora estaba confundida, pronto dieron las 5 pm y yo tenía que regresar a la casa de Edward puesto que el llegaría como en una hora o algo así. Rose se fue a casa de Emmett bueno al departamento de Emmett y yo casa de la mamá de Edward, entre en la casa tímidamente con mi hijo profundamente dormido en mis brazos.

-Hola Bella que tal tu dia?.-saludo la Marilyn

-Todo perfecto gracias.- le respondí tímidamente aun no me sentía con la confianza como para hablar demasiado.

-Edward acaba de llamar, estará aquí en 30 minutos.-me dijo y yo asentí

-De acuerdo, enseguida bajo voy a acostar a Matthew vine muy cansado.-le respondí dirigiéndome a las escaleras

-Claro Bella te esperamos para cenar.-suspire y asentí

Llegue a la recamara y recosté a mi hijo en la cama, me deje caer a su lado esperando a que Edward llegara, pero no aguante demasiado puesto que yo también me quede dormida con Matt, claro eso hasta que sentí unos cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, fue cuando abrí los ojos lentamente.

-No quería despertarte.-dijo Edward contra mi cuello.

-Umm…no te preocupes no debí de quedarme dormida.- le dije girándome para quedar de frente a él y besarlo dulcemente.

-Vamos a cenar, muero de hambre fue un dia largo.-me dijo levantándose y llevándome con el

-Claro.-salimos de la recamara en absoluto silencio y bajamos a la cocina en donde estaban todos reunidos incluso estaba George, cenamos o bueno mejor dicho cenaron porque yo no tenía apetito puesto que me acababa de despertar, así que solo tome una taza de café, la cena paso sin ningún tipo de problema y con muchas bromas hacia Edward y pronto sus 35 años.

-Eddy eres todo un asaltacunas mi hermano, pobre Bella tendrá que cuidar a un abuelo en unos cuantos años.-le dijo Paul a Edward quien solo entrecerró los ojos.

-Bella no sientes como que pierdes tu tiempo con un abuelito?.-dijo Elizabeth con tono divertido.

-De hecho alguna vez lo pensé pero siempre me agradaron los más grandes.-le respondí siguiendo con su broma

-No me hiso gracia Isabella.-dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro corazón como digas.-le di un beso y todos pusieron cara de burla.

-Pero que belleza, el amor, el amor.-se burló Elizabeth.

-Ya te encontraras a alguien.-le dijo Edward.

-Si como Sam.-dijo Paul entre risas, Elizabeth miro a su hermano con ojos entrecerrados y lo golpeo en el brazo.

-Después hablaremos de eso tu y yo.-le dijo Edward a Elizabeth y ella solo rodo los ojos.

-No te importa además Paul está loco no le hagas caso, estoy cansada buenas noches.-se despidió y se levantó y huyo de la cocina. Edward y yo también nos despedimos de todos y subimos a dormir.

-Así que siempre te gustaron los más grandes?.-pregunto Edward quitándose la chamarra color azul marino que traía puesta.

-Que?.-pregunte confundida

-Aja te gustan los más grandes?.-me dijo mirándome con una ceja levantada

-Es obvio no?.-le respondí poniéndome la pijama

-Claro, pero entonces estuviste con muchos y más grandes antes que yo?.-me pregunto curioso

-Porque te interesa saber eso? Sabes que cuando me conociste no era una santa, y es por eso que estoy aquí contigo, pero lo único que te debe interesar es que después de que entraste a mi vida has sido el único.-me acerque a él y lo tome de la cara.-Te amo, después de ti no habrá nunca nadie más.-lo bese dulcemente.

-Es bueno saberlo porque yo también te volvió a besar y yo sonreí.

-Vamos a dormir porque mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.-le dije y el suspiro.

-Si mañana tenemos concierto y la verdad me da pánico escénico, Wembley es imponente y siempre me pongo nervioso, bueno los tres.

-Si lo sé, pero mañana todo saldrá perfecto, ahora buenas noches.-nos recostamos y yo en cuestión de 5 minutos ya estaba profundamente dormida, lo que me despertó fueron unos pequeños deditos abriéndome los ojos.

-Matthew vuelve a dormir.-le dije a mi hijo.

-No mami despierta! Tengo hambre.-me dijo y yo suspire frustrada eran las 7:00am y quería seguir durmiendo pero sabía que ya no podría así que me levante y me puse unos jeans y una playera color gris con una sudadera, una chamarra de piel negro , mis tenis y un gorrito, a mi hijo le puse una chamarra color azul, unos jeans, una playera de rayas azules y blancas, bajamos a la cocina en donde ya estaba Marilyn.

-Buenos días.-salude sentando a Matthew en una silla.

-Bella querida, no esperaba verte tan temprano despierta.-me respondió saludándome con una abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-No sería así pero Maffo tiene hambre.-le respondí

-Le daré de desayunar, deberías de ir a despertar a Edward creo que tiene que estar listo para irse a Londres en un rato, iras con él?

-No lo sé, quiero comprarle algo y comprarme algo que usar mañana creo que sería buena idea ir a Londres aunque no sé, no quiero ir sola o ir para estar en el estadio.

-Claro te entiendo, Elizabeth quiere ir a Londres por algunas cosas que hacen falta para mañana y el regalo de Edward deberían de ir juntas y tal vez Alice y Rose quieran ir también.

-Sí creo que les llamare.

-Claro ahora ve con Edward.-me sonrió y yo salí de la cocina, desperté a Edward, llame a Alice y Rose y hable con Elizabeth acordamos que iríamos con ellos, la mañana paso rápido y pronto nos encontrábamos en Londres en donde hicimos muchísimas compras, tomamos café por el desgraciado frio que hacía, y llegamos al Estadio de Wembley justo cuando ellos iban a salir a tocar, obvio no nos quedamos, Sam nos mandó de regreso a Teighmounth en una camioneta, íbamos cargadas de cosas, yo le había comprado a Edward un saco color gris bueno como plateado con detalles negros como regalo para mañana su cumpleaños, también me había comprado un vestido corto negro con mangas y cuello blanco, y a Matt solo una camisa color negra de puntitos que me recordaba a su papá, pasamos a dejar a Alice y Rose a sus respectivos departamentos y llegamos a la casa, Matthew ya estaba dormido así que yo enseguida me fui a mi recamara, tenía planeado esperar a Edward despierta pero eran las 2:00am y él no llegaba así que decidí dormir, en la mañana desperté temprano y Edward estaba profundamente dormido, suspire y me levante para ir a su lado sin hacer ruido.

-Feliz Cumpleaños mi vida.-le dije saltando sobre él, sonrió y poco a poco abrió los ojos, acerque mi cara hasta casi tocarle los labios.-Felices 35 años.-le dije antes de besarlo, el puso sus manos en mi espalda pegándome más contra él.

-La mejor felicitación de mi vida.-dijo aun contra mis labios.

-Ummm…estoy segura de que si.-lo volví a besar y el metió sus manos bajo mi sudadera y camiseta de pijama y comenzó a tocar todo lo que tenía a su paso, primero mi espalda y después mi pecho y estómago, solté un suspiro y mire a Matt dormido.

-Edward no podemos esta Matt.-él se sentó sobre la cama y me sonrió.

-No podemos hacerlo aquí en la cama, pero hay más lugares en esta casa.-me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Está tu mamá Edward y tus hermanos.-le dije tratando de reprimir el gemido que amenazaba con salir.

-Ni que nunca hayan tenido sexo en su vida.-me dijo y siguió besando.-Bella por favor te necesito ahora.-me moví contra él y pude sentir que tan excitado estaba yo también lo necesitaba y no le iba negar parte de su regalo de cumpleaños. Así que entramos en el baño y sin hacer ruido nos despojamos de la ropa y para ahogar todo tipo de ruido nos comenzamos a besar, el entro en mi con urgencia y se movía rápidamente, sus embestidas llegaban a lo más profundo y juro que quería gritar pero lo suprimía lo más que podía, los dos llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo, diciéndonos un "Te amo", esperamos a que nuestra respiración se regularizara de nuevo y entonces aproveche para meterme a bañar, Edward también se metió conmigo y en la ducha de nuevo tuvimos una sesión de sexo bastante satisfactoria, al parecer quería recuperar el mes que había estado separado de mí, mientras terminábamos de bañarnos, me beso el cuello.

-Eres el mejor regalo en mis 35 años Isabella.-dijo contra mi cuello y yo sentí que mi corazón se hincho de alegría.

-Quiero ser tu regalo cada desde ahora hasta que ya no me pueda ni mover de lo vieja que voy a estar.-le dije dándome la vuelta y besándolo delicadamente.

-Te amo mi amor, gracias por este maravilloso cumpleaños.-me sonrió y volvió a besar.

-Apenas comienza el dia, Edward.-lo bese y salí de la ducha, con el pisándome los talones.

Nos vestimos y como yo sabía que la fiesta empezaría cerca de las 5:00pm Edward no podía estar mucho tiempo en casa ya que llegarían a armar las cosas para la recepción que sería en el jardín de la casa, como a las 10:00am llegaron Emmett, Sam y Jasper junto con Rose, Alice y Dominic, obviamente Emmett, Sam y Jasper, junto con Paul se llevaron a Edward a Londres a hacer qué? No lo sabía y tampoco me interesaba saberlo les había costado cerca de media hora sacarlo de casa ya que él no quería irse sin mí y yo diciendo "Ve con ellos amor, cuando regreses saldremos a festejar tu cumpleaños todos juntos" pero el más necio que un burro diciendo "Pero Bella yo solo quiero estar contigo y con Matt " el punto es que por fin lo sacaron de la casa y 5 minutos después ya estaban instalando todo para la recepción, Elizabeth me exigió que estuviera lista antes de las 4:00 porque a esa hora empezarían a llegar los invitados, Alice y Rose me ayudaron a arreglarme y después ellas también se arreglaron muy lindas, Alice traía puesto un bonito vestido de corto de animal printt casual pero muy lindo, mientras que Rose traía un vestido de maternidad ya que se le comenzaba a notar su bella pancita del embarazo, era un vestido color azul claro que contrastaba con su piel, Dominic uso un pantalón amarillo de vestir con una playera de manga larga color negra y un suéter negro con una franja blanca en el cuello y converse blancos, mientras que Matt fue un poquito más formal mi hijo traía un pantalón negro con una camisa negra de puntos blancos y una chamarrita de piel negra y converse negros, se veían los dos hermosos, cuando bajamos a la sala Elizabeth también ya estaba lista con un vestido color rosa pastel que contrastaba con su piel y la hacía verse casi de un tono más pálido del que ya era, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa perfecta me hacían sentirme nada a su lado, pero suspire y camine con seguridad.

-Bella será mejor que salgamos ya hay algunas personas tardaste un poco más en bajar de lo que yo planeaba.-me dijo casi arrastrándome, Alice y Rose iban a mi lado.-Recuerda solo invitamos a los amigos más cercanos de Edward claro algunos son importantes tal vez los conozcas.-me dijo y yo mire a Alice y Rose confundida ellas se encogieron de hombros y yo suspire con miedo. En cuanto llegamos al jardín habían algunas personas sentadas en las respectivas mesas, todo se veía divino, los manteles eran color blanco y encima otro rojo con velas de centro de mesa en forma de guitarra color roja con brillos y otras más, plateadas y algunas tornasol, sonreí al verlos me recordaban a las guitarras de Edward.

-Cómo es que pudiste hacer todo esto con tan poco tiempo?.-le pregunte a Elizabeth sorprendida.

-Cuñada soy una experta en fiestas no por nada estudie para organizadora de eventos.-entonces asentí y comprendí como lo había podido organizar todo. Nos dijo que la mesa del centro sería la de nosotros ósea Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Matthew, Dominic y yo, me sentía muy nerviosa cuando dieron las 5:00pm y comenzaron a llegar todos los demás invitados. Primero llego Paul Banks de Interpol y sentía que las piernas me temblaban cuando Elizabeth lo saludo como si nada y hasta lo abrazo pero cuando nos lo presento a mí me temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, el súper agradable hasta se sentó con nosotras a platicar y Alice casi babeaba y la entendía yo estaba igual. Le presente a mi hijo y comenzó a reír.

-Pero si es Edward en chiquito.-dijo riendo.-no entiendo cómo es que de un dia para otro me salga con que tiene un hijo, siempre dijo junto con Jasper que seriamos el club de los eternos solteros, pero al parecer ninguno se quedara soltero.-sonrió y yo asentí en ese momento llegaron Brandon Flowers de The Killers, Alex Kapranos de Franz Ferdinand y Alex Turner de Arctic Monkeys, cuando Rose vio a Alex Turner casi se me desmaya ahí y estoy segura de que si no estuviera a punto de casarse se le lanzaría a Alex Turner bueno claro también si Alex hubiera llegado solo porque llego junto con su novia una modelo que no conocía, después llego Kelly Jones de los Stereophonics y Sergio Pizzorno de Kasabian, cuando eran las 5:45 ya se habían unido a la fiesta todos los integrantes de The Killers, Kasabian y Franz Ferdinand, poco después llegaron los de Interpol, Arctic Monkeys y Metric, y Alice, Rose y yo babeando definitivamente los amábamos a todos, estaban también los papás de Emmett y Marice la mamá de Jasper, solo faltaba el festejado y yo ya moría por estar con él me sentía algo fuera de lugar aquí, cuando de repente llego Jasper y Emmett y justo detrás Paul, Sam y Edward con Elizabeth, todos gritaron "Sorpresa" y la radiante sonrisa de Edward instantáneamente apareció en su cara, llego hasta a mí y me beso antes de saludar a cualquier otra persona, a un lado de mi estaba Paul Banks y Brandon Flowers a quienes inmediatamente saludo.

-Así que por eso me corriste de casa esta mañana.-dijo sentándose a un lado de mi después de que terminaron las felicitaciones.

-No fue mi idea, fue idea de Elizabeth así que ni me digas nada.-le dije besándolo dulcemente.-Te amo feliz cumpleaños.-me recargue en su hombro y todos nos veían en especial Jasper y Emmett sonreían como cómplices de algo. Cenamos lasaña y vino tinto a mi bebe le dimos nuggets de pollo igual que a Dominic, le cantamos el típico " Feliz Cumpleaños" a Edward y cuando llego la hora de morder el pastel Jasper y Emmett junto con Sergio Pizzorno se las arreglaron para empujar a Edward y que dejara toda la cara en el pastel lo que les costó un corretisa por parte de Edward hasta que consiguió embarrarlos de pastel, a mí me beso y también me ensucio tomo a Matthew y lo ensucio también aunque mi hijo lo tomo muy divertido, se fue a limpiar la cara y cambiar de camisa yo subí con el dándole el saco que le había comprado, se lo puso junto con una playera color negro abajo unos jeans y tenis plata. Cuando regresamos comenzó a tocar Interpol y casi me pongo a llorar, la fiesta siguió y como había un DJ nos pusimos a bailar un buen rato Marilyn se llevó a mi hijo quien se quedó profundamente dormido, Dominic callo igual que el 10 minutos después en brazos de Marice quien también regreso a la casa, Elizabeth llamo la atención de todos para un brindis por Edward

-Querido hermanito ya eres viejo, Feliz cumpleaños.-esas fueron las palabras de Eli.-ahora te toca hablar.-Edward tomo el micrófono y suspiro.

-Gracias a todos por venir aquí, es fantástico ver a mis amigos reunidos para mi cumpleaños el mejor en mucho tiempo, cierto ya me siento viejo pero estoy contento, y demasiado feliz de tener ahora a mi hijo y a Isabella conmigo.-tomo aire.-este ha sido el cumpleaños perfecto pero solo necesito algo para que sea inolvidable.-se giró hacia mí y sonrió.-Isabella Swan para que mi cumpleaños número 35 sea perfecto.-en ese momento puso una rodilla sobre el suelo.-Necesito saber si te quieres pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.-saco un anillo del su bolsillo en una cajita de satín negro, la abrió y descubrí el anillo color plata con piedras negras incrustadas y un diamante en el centro, sentí que mis piernas fallaban y mi pulmones se paralizaban.-Isabella Swan te quieres casar conmigo?.-Alice y Rose soltaron un grito y yo estaba ahí parada como pendeja con un tono de rojo escarlata que me llegaba del cuero cabelludo hasta la punta de los pies pero al final sonreí, no tenía que pensarlo lo amaba y necesitaba y deseaba estar con él.

-Claro que acepto.-deslizo el anillo por mi dedo y se levantó, sin importarle más me beso apasionadamente y todos aplaudieron y comenzaron a tocar The Killers

**Bones  
Come with me  
We took a back road,  
we're gonna look at the stars  
We took a back road in my car  
Down to the ocean,  
it's only water and sand  
And in the ocean, we'll hold hands  
But I don't really like you  
Apologetic and dressed in the best  
but on a heartbeat glide  
Without an answer, the thunder speaks from the sky  
And on the cold, wet dirt I cry  
And on the cold, wet dirt I cry  
Don't you wanna come with me?  
Don't you wanna feel my bones on your bones?  
It's only natural  
A cinematic vision ensued like the holiest dream  
It's someone's calling?  
An angel whispers my name  
but the message relayed is the same:  
"Wait till tomorrow, you'll be fine."  
But it's gone to the dogs in my mind  
I always hear them when the dead  
of night comes calling to save me from this fight  
But they can never wrong this right  
Don't you wanna come with me?  
Don't you wanna feel my bones on your bones?  
It's only natural.  
Don't you wanna swim with me?  
Don't you wanna feel my skin on your skin?  
It's only natural.  
Never had a lover,  
never had soul.  
Never had a good time,  
Never got gold.  
Don't you wanna come with me?  
Don't you wanna feel my bones on your bones?  
It's only natural. Don't you wanna swim with me?  
Don't you wanna feel my skin on your skin?  
It's only natural. Don't you wanna come with me?  
Don't you wanna feel my bones on your bones?  
It's only natural. Come and take a swim with me.  
Don't you wanna feel my skin on your skin?  
It's only natural.**

Nos pusimos a bailar esa canción y mi vida era perfecta estaba comprometida con Edward y nada nos separaría, después de ese dia pasaron una semana con los planes de la ceremonia de compromiso de Rose y Emmett, que a Edward casi le da un infarto cuando le dijeron que usaría converse negros para ese dia pero acepto solo por ser la boda de su mejor amigo. El dia del compromiso nos enteramos que serían 3 sobrinitos los que tendríamos y hasta ahora todo era perfecto.

**JASPERPOV.**

Ustedes dos me van a sacar canas verdes.- nos dijo Rose a Alice y a mí en cuanto acabo de abrazar a Alice.- Pero me da mucho gusto verlos juntos como debe de ser.- soltamos una risa, excepto Ed y Bella aun había algo de tensión entre ellos dos aunque no podían negarlo todas las vacaciones se la habían pasado juntos, nunca se separaban y siempre se miraban con esos ojitos de borrego a medio morir pero esos dos nunca dejaran de ser tan orgullosos.

-Y ustedes tortolos, en cuanto pisemos Inglaterra no parare de hacer preguntas y de presionarlos nos falta muchas cosas por organizar.- les dijo Alice amenazándolos.

-La loca se desatara en una semana.- dijo Emmett riendo.- Solo tendremos una semana más de la Alice relajada, antes de que se transforme.- dijo para después salpicarnos.

-No le digas así a Alice.- le dije mostrándome algo enojado.- Ella no tiene la culpa que esas cosas las conviertan como a un hombre lobo la luna, hace lo mejor que puede.- todos reímos cuando acabe de hacer mi comentario y Alice trato de que sus golpes me dolieran pero eso fue imposible, luego la abrase con fuerza y le di un beso.- Pero así la amo.- dije esto y ella dejo de forcejear por que la dejara para relajarse en mis brazos y dejar que la abrazara.

Nos pasamos esa semana que nos sobraba de vacaciones descansando y visitando algunos lugares de Cancún, esas vacaciones nos hicieron bien a todos, para mi fueron como un nuevo comienzo con todo lo que había pasado, sentía que regresaba a mi vida después de hacer una gran pausa, dejaba mi dolor poco a poco cada día que pasaba con Alice y con mi hijo. Nadie quería irse de la playa pero teníamos que volver.

-Pasa amor.- le dije a Alice mientras ponía las maletas dentro mi departamento.- Se que no es muy grande pero pronto encontraremos algo mejor.- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y le quitaba a Domi de los brazos.

-No está perfecto.- me dijo mientras inspeccionaba todo el departamento. Lleve a recostar a Domi a la habitación, para regresar y encontrar a Alice parada observando.

-Perdón pero es que solo lo escogí para tener un lugar en donde dormir cuando estoy por aquí, si pensé que rentar un casa sería algo bueno pero necesito que me digas que es lo que necesitas y mañana a primera hora lo buscamos.- le dije rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y recargando mi barbilla en su hombro.

-No, me gusta aquí además no hay que gastar solo vamos a estar aquí un mes.- dijo esto y me quede pensando en que si solo iba a estar un mes conmigo ahí, no entendía bien pero no quería presionarla desde que había mencionado lo de casarnos, no quería que creyera que la estaba obligando a quedarse yo quería que cuando ella quisiera algo enserio lo quisiera, le pediría que viviera conmigo pero la decisión de ella era la que contaría si quería vivir aquí, en una mansión, en Nepal, en Japón, la India, donde ella quisiera ahí era donde íbamos a estar.

-Bueno mientras tanto estas en casa y pide lo que quieras.- le dije mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Gracias, pero por el momento necesito que me abraces y que me beses…. Y un cigarrillo.- me dijo mientras me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, le sonreí y los dos nos dirigimos a una ventana que daba hacia la calle, se podía ver el pequeño pueblo iluminado y a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad, encendimos un cigarrillo y ella parcia fascinada por la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos.

-Estoy cansado, vamos a dormir y mañana desempacamos.- le dije mientras apagaba mi cigarrillo. Ella solo asintió y la guie hasta la habitación, la bese y nos recostamos junto a Dominic.

-Comencé a escuchar ruidos y me desperté, mire alrededor de la habitación no había nadie solo Dominic profundamente dormido, salí a buscar a Alice.

-¿Qué haces ratoncita?- le dije mientras me recargaba en la entrada de la cocina.

-Me asustaste, solo busco café.- me dijo temblando.

-No paso mucho tiempo aquí, no tengo nada.- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella, como no se me había ocurrido comprar algo antes de venir acá.

-No importa.- me dijo en forma de recordatorio - Solo lo quería para quitarme el frio.- me dijo tiritando.- Además aquí esta todas las cosas que necesito, tú y Dominic.- me dijo mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos, realmente estaba helada y no entendía porque si traía más ropa que yo, pero siempre ha sido más friolenta, traía una sudadera, una playera que le había prestado, una chamarra y su pantalón de la pijama.

-Alice estamos en verano esto no es tan frio como lo es en invierno, tendré que hacer algo es mi culpa que estés aquí y no tener café. No puedo dejarte morir de frio te necesito, tendré que emplear mi plan de emergencia.- le dije muy serio.

-¿Subirás la calefacción? o ¿me prestaras otra chamarra?- me dijo mientras se dirigía al sillón para taparse con la manta que usaba cuando me quedaba viendo televisión.

-No, es más efectivo que esas y mucho más rápido.- le dije separándola de mí.- No necesitamos ropa.- le dije sacándole la sudadera y la playera que tenía puesta, enarco una ceja sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?, todavía tengo frio, creo que era al revés tú te tenías que quitar la ropa.- me dijo mientras me quitaba la sudadera y luego se quedó parada esperando con una ceja en alto.

-No señorita, el frio no se le va a quitar si solo la veo.- le dije dando un paso hacia a ella, la tome de la cintura, me rodeo con sus brazos en mi cuello y me beso, pase las yemas de mis dedos desde su cuello por toda su columna provocándole un escalofrió mis dedos estaban cálidos y su piel estaba fría, seguí deslizando mis manos por toda su espalda, ella me acarició los brazos.- Ya no puedo estar solo, me quitas la respiración, tu cuerpo me pone a imaginar.- le dije en el oído.- Mi corazón está a punto de explotar y si me besas….- no me dejo terminar la frase cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos pronto mi cerebro se paralizo, mis piernas temblaban, mi mente solo pensaba en hacerla mía, comencé a deshacerme de su ropa y de la mía, me empujo para que me sentara en el sillón, se sentó de frente a mi dejándome entrar en ella, nos besamos para mantener el silencio en la habitación, se comenzó a mover haciéndome perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, hizo que llegara al clímax solo se movió un poco más y luego se dejó caer sobre mí con la respiración fuerte, su pecho estaba pegado al mío y podía sentir su corazón latir.

-Te amo.- me dijo mientras nos recostábamos en el sillón y nos tapaba con la manta.

-Quisiera estar siempre en todos tus planes, quisiera que nunca te fueras lejos y tenerte para cuando seamos viejos que los días pasen y nunca se acabe esto que por dentro me quema.- sentí sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia mí, me beso y me dijo "siempre" y luego nos quedamos dormidos.

-La luz que entraba por la ventana me comenzó a molestar, ya no sentía los brazos de Alice aferrados a mí lo cual me hizo entrar en pánico, me desperté y busque en las habitaciones en los baños pero no había nadie solo estaba Domi dormido. Mi teléfono interrumpió mi búsqueda.

-Bueno.- dije mientras revisaba la habitación de huéspedes.

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo están todos?- dijo mi madre.

-Bien, llegamos ayer. ¿Y tú?- le dije algo distraído pensando en donde podía estar Alice.

-Bien, voy en camino a tu casa para verlos.

-Sí, está bien.

-Ok, nos vemos en media hora.- mi madre colgó.

**ALICEPOV.**

El frio no me dejaba dormir y el hambre comenzaba a dolerme, así que no aguante más y me puse de pie Jasper ni siquiera sintió porque estaba muy dormido, me metí a bañar para matar el tiempo, me enfunde en jeans, me puse una camisa de cuadros roja con negro, un suéter negro de lana, me puse unas botas negras, me peine y me maquille. Salí y encontré a Domi y a Jasper dormidos así que decidí salir a comprar algo para comer era un pueblo pequeño no me podía perder, tome mi bolso, me puse mi gorro y tome las llaves; salí y comencé a caminar hacia el centro del pueblo y encontré un pequeño supermercado, entre y pasee por todo el lugar compre cereal, avena, leche para Dominic, leche para mí, chocolate en polvo, fruta, verduras, huevo, carne, embutidos, golosinas, café, dotación de cocas light y cigarros, compre pastas y harina para hacer panqueques y esas cosas, compre todo lo necesario, incluso compre algunos productos de limpieza, me dirigí a la caja y pague las cosas eran demasiadas pero pude cargarlas hasta el departamento.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me dijo Jasper antes de que entrara, me quito las bolsas y me hizo pasar.

-Fui a comprar cosas para hacer el desayuno, tengo hambre!.- dije tocándome el estómago, me quite la chamarra y me dirigí a la cocina para sacar las cosas.

-Pudiste despertarme para que te llevara.- me dijo ayudándome a sacar las cosas.

-Estabas dormido, además no me iba a perder.- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.- Por qué no te bañas o te cambias y luego comemos.

-Si, amor.- me dio un beso y luego se fue.

Me dedique a acomodar todas las cosas, limpie un poco la cocina, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar así que encendí la cafetera, prepare los roles que había comprado para calentarlos, puse cereal en la mesa, la leche y luego acomode el desorden que habíamos dejado en la sala de la noche anterior, recogí nuestra ropa, acomode unos libros que tenia tirados y luego tome las maletas que habíamos dejado votadas en el corredor ayer y las metí a la habitación, se me callo mi celular después de que intente llamar con Bella pero jamás contesto y Domi se despertó.

-Mami.- dijo mi hijo algo adormilado.

-Hola príncipe.- le dije y lo tome en mis brazos para besarlo.

-Tengo hambre.- me dijo recargándose en mi pecho.

-Si cariño, te visto y nos vamos a desayunar.- mi hijo asintió, prendí la televisión para que viera Ben 10, le puse un pantalón café, una playera café con un signo de amor y paz, una chamara de tela que lo mantuviera caliente pero que no le molestara para jugar con estampado de cebra incluso tenía el gorro en forma de una cabeza de cebra, tenis, le limpie el rostro y Jasper salió uniformado de gris, pero con sus tenis en blanco y su cinturón que planeaba robarle algún día de animal print, los deje para que los dos se acabaran de "peinar". Puse los roles a calentar y pronto aromatizaron todo el departamento a canela, prepare un omelett de queso, me estaba sirviendo una taza de café cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Abue.- escuche la voz de Dominic en cuanto abrí la puerta.

-¿Cómo estas príncipe?, te extrañe mucho.- dijo la mujer abrazando a mi hijo y entonces reaccione era la mamá de Jasper.

-Bien abue.- le dijo mi hijo mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Mamá pasa.- dijo Jasper mientras yo cerraba la puerta.- Ella es…- no lo dejo terminar la frase se giró para verme con una gran sonrisa.

-Alice, mucho gusto en conocerte.- dijo abrazándome muy cálidamente y yo le devolví el abrazo.- Soy Marice; que bueno verte por aquí.- me dijo aun apretando mi mano y sonriendo, me saludaba como si nos conociéramos de mucho tiempo lo cual me agrado porque me hizo sentir más relajada.

-Hola, Alice Cullen, mucho gusto.- nos sentamos y al menos había decidido tener hambre hoy si no probablemente su mama hubiese llegado y no tendría nada que ofrecerle, la plática fue muy fluida pregunto por mi trabajo, donde vivía, en que trabajan mis padres cosas de mi vida en general.

-Amor, tengo que ir a Londres para el concierto pero nos vemos en la tarde.- me dijo Jasper mientras se ponía su chaqueta, se despidió de nosotros y salió. Me dispuse a recoger los platos y los restos de comida.

-No Marice, yo lo recojo.- le dije mientras le quitaba los platos de las manos, le ofrecí más café y me senté a platicar con ella mientras Domi jugaba en la sala.

-¿te gusta Londres?- me pregunto Marice

-Si, la verdad siempre he querido venir aquí, me gusta el clima, las personas, su cultura en verdad siempre había querido venir aquí.- le dije y luego le tome un sorbo a mi café.

-¿te molesta si fumo?- me dijo algo insegura.

-No para nada.- nos pusimos de pie y salimos al pequeño balcón, nos sentamos en el sillón.- ¿puedo tomar uno?- le dije sonriendo algo cohibida.

-Claro.- me dijo dándome la cajetilla.- Nos vamos a llevar bien.- dijo riendo y luego encendimos el cigarrillo.

-¿Te gusta tanto como para vivir aquí?- saque el humo de golpe.

-Bueno pues a decir verdad si me encanta el clima y la ciudad.- le dije mirando a la nada, mi celular comenzó a sonar era Bella hable rápidamente y colgué.- Perdón.- le dije mientras guardaba mi celular en el bolsillo.

-Me da gusto que estés aquí por fin puedo conocer a la mujer que mi hijo ama.- me dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo lo amo también.- le dije volviendo a mirar a la nada.- Puede que lo allá escuchado de muchas que vinieron y dijeron que lo amaban, pero enserio lo amo.- le dije y paso el silencio.

-Lo sé, conozco a los Howard.- me dijo riendo.- Jasper te mira, como su padre me miraba a mí, él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti.- dijo agachando la mirada.- Yo lo amo a William, aun.- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.- Sé que lo amas, si no fuera así no lo hubieses esperado por tres años y no estarías aquí.

-Marice, sé que no es el mejor momento pero siento lo de William.- le dije mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-Bueno pero vio a su hijo y conoció a su nieto.- me dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.- Hablo por los dos cuando digo esto, nos diste un nieto, estas aquí con nuestro hijo lo haces feliz, eres encantadora.- las dos reímos.- Ahora sé porque mi hijo está loco por ti, solo quiero decirte bienvenida, esta es tu familia y siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites.- me dijo y luego me dio un abrazo, devolví el brazo anonadada pues no esperaba esto pero me alegraba saber que mi suegra no me odiaba.- Bueno me tengo que ir pero nos estaremos viendo seguido y tienes que enseñarme fotos de Dominic.- me dijo y entramos a la sala se despidió de su nieto, de mi y luego salió.

Me alegraba a ver conocido a Marice pensé que conocer a la mamá de tu pareja siempre era un lio pero todo había sido diferente en verdad me hiso sentir segura estando ahí sabía que no estaba sola, que había alguien que me iba a apoyar. En este momento mientras lavaba los platos me di cuenta que quería una familia y que quería vivir aquí en este pueblo con una sola tienda, donde llueve mucho, hace frio con sol, hay playa y toda la gente se conoce, aquí era donde quería estar con Jasper y Dominic.

Rose llego y en seguida Bella, volví a ver a la hermana De Ed Elizabeth. Nos pasamos parte de la mañana y de la tarde poniéndonos al tanto de todas las cosas que no habíamos podido platicar y lo más reciente era que Bella se había reconciliado con Ed lo cual me hiso sentirme muy bien por mi amiga y por Ed y. Recuerdo sus rostros de "qué lindo" cuando les dije que Jasper me había pedido que me casara con él y sus caras de confusión cuando les dije que le había dicho que no pero las dos me entendieron y respetaron mi decisión, pasamos a otros temas; le mostré las invitaciones del compromiso de Rose y le dije que necesitaba la lista de invitados que quería que estuvieran ahí, con dirección para enviarlas, le mostré los tres hoteles que iríamos a visitar para que eligiera el lugar, confirmamos la cita con el chef para que eligiera la comida que era lo más próximo a resolver, una vez que Emmett y Rose escogieran el lugar convertirlo en una obra de arte sería muy fácil.

Cada vez me empezaba a gustar más estar aquí, las familias de Emmett, Jasper y Ed se llevaban muy bien me sorprendía como los entendían y los apoyaban; a Bella y a mí nos hicieron sentir cómodas ante todo esto era natural como nos trataban no se esforzaban por hacernos sentir cómodas simplemente nos acoplábamos rápidamente, la primera vez que yo vi a todos reunidos fue el Miércoles 09 el cumpleaños 35 de Ed al parecer Marilyn y Elizabeth habían estado planeando esta fiesta por mucho tiempo no las pasamos muy bien además de que cuando me dijeron quién iba a venir casi me da un paro y cuando los vi más; era como caminar en el paraíso aunque llovía eso no nos impidió hacer la fiesta.

Después del concierto de Wembley y de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Ed, decidimos poner orden al departamento pues teníamos cosas por todos lados.

-¿te gusta estar aquí?- me dijo mientras me daba mi taza de café que me había preparado.

-Sí, me gusta.- le dije dándole un sorbo a mi café mirando hacia las luces de la ciudad a veces sentía que me hipnotizaban.

-¿Te gustaría vivir aquí con migo?... juntos en una casa.- me dijo interrumpido entre cada palabra inseguro de mi reacción.

-Sí.- me aferre a él. No sabía que pensar en estos momento

El fin de semana salí con Emmett y Rose a la ciudad pasaron por mí al departamento y Jasper y Dominic se fueron con Marice. Los lleve a los hoteles en los que teníamos la cita primero vistamos un jardín grande, con fuentes y muchas flores pero al parecer no les agrado mucho, luego visitamos el gran salón de otro pero a Emmett no le gusto pero todos coincidimos de que era demasiado para nosotros, pero el tercer hotel primero nos llevaron a conocer su gran salón al parecer nos agradó a los tres, pero una vez que nos llevaron al salón que estaba en la azotea se podría decir, entrabamos por un elevador especial que estaba conectado con el estacionamiento por lo que se ganó un punto a su favor, tenía su cocina apartado del lugar era amplia y a Rose pareció agradarle en este caso se lo deje a ella porque ella sabía de cocinas, por fin nos llevaron a conocer el salón, techo, paredes era de cristales para que no perdiéramos la vista de la ciudad, se veía espectacular, después nos pasaron al área donde se puede hacer la recepción una área con piscina y podías ver mejor la ciudad Emmett y Rose se enamoraron más que yo de este lugar, estaba más caro pero Emmett no escatimaba precios cuando se trataba de complacer a mi amiga, después de encargarme de el apartado del salón y de dar un adelanto, nos dirigimos a la prueba de la comida llegamos y el chef nos esperaba nos dieron a probar primero mariscos con un vino espumoso blanco pero Emmett en cuanto lo olio quiso vomitar y no creo que sería una buena idea que el novio se la pasara vomitando en su fiesta, en seguida nos sirvieron carne de cordero asada vino tinto pero Emmett lo rechazo al final nos sirvieron una entrada que consistía en una ensalada de arugula italiana, luego pasta de verano italiana una combinación de verduras con un toque cítrico de gajos de naranja, una porción jugosa de carne cocida a punto medio con espárragos y de tomar vino Tinto y vino espumoso rosado, ese fue el menú ganador el que no causó estragos en el estómago de mi embarazado, Rose hablo con el chef y le pido que hiciera algunos arreglos en la ensalada como ella pensaba que estaba bien al parecer el chef y ella coincidieron y arreglaron el precio del banquete una cosa más resuelta y por ese eso fue todo.

Durante la próxima semana me había mantenido muy ocupada había dejado a Jasper muchas veces solo con Dominic porque yo tenía que salir constantemente para el arreglo del salón y detalles, al fin me habían mandado la lista con las direcciones para mandar las invitaciones pero la verdad quería salir a dejarlas personalmente pero supe que podía volverme loca si iba yo debido a que nunca me había imaginado que iba a saber la dirección de Paul Banks, me asegure de mandar las invitaciones y de asegurar su asistencia.

Tres días antes de la fiesta fui con Emmett, Jasper y Edward a que recogieran los trajes para ese día y la primera prueba para el de la boda, habían decidido usar los colores favoritos de ellos, negro por Emm y morado y lila por Rose. Así que a todos de les pidió que fueran de negro, nada mal para un Londres lluvioso así que sus trajes fueron negros pero llevarían converse y la corbata de Emmett seria lila. Luego me toco ir con las chicas primero pasamos a recoger el vestido de Rose era un morado con una manga y el otro brazo descubierto, era pegado a su cuerpo se veía espectacular además de tierna con esa pancita le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla y converse habíamos accedido que todos los novios y los padrinos usaríamos converse porque Rose no podía usar zapatos altos además es algo que nos identifica a todos nos pareció una buena idea; excepto Ed porque no le gustan los tenías pero llevaría sus inigualables botas. Luego pasamos a recoger mi vestido tipo Marilyn Monroe, nos tomamos un café y luego regresamos a nuestras respectivas viviendas.

Había llegado desecha me sentía muy cansada pero no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos así que no me podía negar cuando mi hijo me pidió que jugáramos; Jasper y yo estábamos jugando con Dominic a las escondidas con las luces apagadas y con linternas esta vez me tocaba encontrarlos a ellos; se escuchaban las risitas de mi hijo debajo de la mesa cuando tocaron el timbre.

-Hola Emmett, ¿Pasa algo?- pregunte sorprendida de que estuviera ahí a pues ya era algo tarde, prendí las luces y apague mi linterna y me quite el casco de astronauta que mi hijo me había hecho con cartón.

-No flaca no pasa nada, veo que estaban jugando.- dijo riéndose.

-No solo vengo a decirte algunas cosas pues ya faltan dos días para la fiesta.

-Si lo sé pero todo está bien, tengo todo bajo control.- salió Dominic con su pijama y una sabanita como capa y un antifaz saludo a su tío y lo senté en mis piernas, luego salió Jasper de la habitación confundido pero luego se sentó junto de nosotros.

-Conseguí que Regina Spektor fuera y tocara unas canciones para nosotros, sé que a ella le gusta mucho.

-Muy bien Emm eso le va a encantar a Rose.- dijo Jasper dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Espero que mantengan el secreto y que estés preparada para ese día mi pequeña organizadora psicótica.- dijo riéndose.- Si no fuera por ti creo que sería un asco la fiesta, te debo una.- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie.- Bueno es tarde me tengo que ir solo salí porque se me antojo desesperadamente una pizza.- dijo riéndose y tocándose el estómago se despidió y salió. Me parecía una buena idea todo lo que quería hacer, Rose se iba a desmayar.

El casi gran día había llegado era sábado por la mañana y yo tenía mucho sueño pero gracias a que Jasper me dio una taza de café y ánimos logre ponerme de pie, me puse unos jeans, tenis, una playera, sudadera y una abrigo me recogí el cabello en un chongo y lentes oscuros me encontré con Bella para que me ayudara a supervisar las cosas después de largas horas de supervisar, mandar, corregir, fumar, tomar café, café y café, pagar, dar las gracias a los instaladores y medir todo con perfección estaba listo.

El salón de cristal había quedado con las mesas puestas manteles morados y sobre manteles lilas, servilletas de seda bordados con sus iniciales R y M, había hecho que desaparecieran las luces solo dejamos una iluminación tenue, había cubierto todo ese salón con tulipanes lilas como el centro de los arreglos florales combinados con mas flores, las sillas eran de madera, toda la losa la había conseguido en cristal, las copas tenían la base negra, había conseguido que a las botellas de vino llevaran sus iniciales, al fondo se instalaron los músicos vestidos de negro que tocarían música clásica durante la cena, los meceros estaban alistados vestidos de negros y juro que eso no fue mi idea pero sobre de nosotros brillaba la luna que se veía a través del techo de cristal; el chef tenía todo bajo control, afuera tuve un problema con la piscina, nadie iba a nadar así que mande a instalar una pista de cristal para que pudieran bailar sobre el agua donde había puesto velas que flotaban por toda la piscina, puse sillones llenos de cojines morados y negros con matas muy cómodos, estaba el bar, luego había un espacio donde estaba instalado un piano , estábamos alumbrados por bellas y también había puesto unos arreglos de tulipanes.

Me gusto ver a Rose y a Emmett felices en cuanto aparecieron, todos los invitados ya estaban cuando llegaron, cenaron y luego todos salimos a disfrutar de la despejada noche, pidió Emmett que todas las copas estuvieran llenas.

-Bueno pues gracias a todos por estar aquí.- dijo nerviosamente.- Los reuní aquí para celebrar que esta bella mujer Rose Hale haya aceptado casarse conmigo.- dijo tomándole la mano a Rose y besándosela tiernamente.- Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, se acercó a mi tan segura de sí misma con los ojos llenos de vida y tanta energía que me contagio de sus ganas por vivir y amar.- para este momento solo se escuchaba la fuerte respiración que mantenía Emmett para poder controlar sus emociones todo lo demás era silencio absoluto.- Recuerdo que ella me pidió tomarse una foto conmigo y que le firmara un autógrafo pero ahora estoy aquí después de tres años de conocerla pidiéndole que me dé una firma en un papel y que se quede por siempre conmigo.- dijo Emmett con la voz ahogada en emociones.

-Esta reunión es un pretexto para expresarnos nuestro amor y también para anunciar que si le concederé mi autógrafo.- todos reímos cuando hablo Rose.- No estaba tan segura de mi misma cuando te conocí en verdad mis piernas me temblaban y mi corazón latía muy rápido, solo tú eres el único que me hace sentir amada no pude haber encontrado a un hombre mejor que tu.- dijo mirando a Emm en cada momento, Bella y yo nos miramos emocionadas y luego nos abrazamos no podíamos creer que Rose se fuera a casar nuestra pequeña.

-Por los que no lo habían notado, no estoy gordo es que estamos embarazados y he comido de más.- volvimos a romper el silencio con risas breves.- Es increíble como una persona concentra tanto amor dentro de ella, puedes dejar de ser amigo, compañero, vecino de alguien pero algo que no puedes cambiar es dejar de ser padre de alguien.

-Pero nosotros recibimos triplemente amor.- dijo Rose y todos nos quedamos confundidos sentimos que nos habíamos perdido un momento.- Vamos a tener trillizos.- nos quedamos paralizados un momento pero después todos aplaudimos y gritamos, chocamos las copas para celebrar. Luego Emmett beso a Rose y luego beso su pancita; en seguida la dirigió a la pista para bailar, las luces se encendieron para ellos y una luz tenue en el piano y comenzó a sonar esta canción:

**Real love**

**All my little plans and schemes  
Lost like some forgotten dream  
Seems like all I really was doing  
Was waiting for you**

**Just like little girls and boys  
Playing with their little toys  
Seems like all they really were doing  
Was waiting for love**

**Don't need to be alone  
No need to be alone**

**It's real, yes it's real love  
Oh! It's real, yes it's real love**

**From this moment on I know  
Exactly where my life will go  
Seems that all I really was doing  
Was waiting for love**

**Don't need to be afraid  
No need to be afraid**

**It's real, yes it's real love  
Oh! It's real, yes it's real love**

**Thought I'd been in love before,  
But in my heart I wanted more  
Seems like all I really was doing  
Was waiting for you**

**Don't need to be alone  
No need to be alone**

**It's real love  
Yes it's real, yes it's real love  
It's real, yes it's real love...**

Todo fue más de lo que esperaba para esta celebración, al parecer a todos les había gustado y a mí me encantaba ver que Emm y Rose estaban felices.

* * *

**hOlaaa mis queridas niñas hermosas primero que nada**

**mil gracias por su pasiencia increible, perdon por la tardanza**

**ahora si que fue mi culpa por cuestiones personales no habia **

**podido terminar el capitulo, pero aqui esta esta un poquito largo**

**pero en lo personal creo que esta muy bonito y no porque lo haya**

**escrito yo pero si esta muy tierno ademas de que ya todo es amor **

**y felicidad como se daran cuenta ya casi llega la boda de Rose**

**y puese ser que haya otra boda! :DD Edward y Bella juntos otra vez **

**la verdad es que no queria dejarlos separados odio hacer sufrir a Edward**

**las canciones se llaman Bones [The Killers] y Real Love [Regina Spektor] **

**a mi me encanto la verdad, denle las gracias a mi maravillosa Beta que **

**hiso unos POVS. lindos! Bueno mis niñas de nuevo muchas gracias por **

**esperar el capi! espero lo disfruten y ya saben quejas y sugerencias al boton **

**del final por cierto tratare de actualizar una vez por semana osea el proximo **

**viernes **

**!Kari!  
**


	18. Love is forever

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, la increíble banda de la que hablo es MUSE las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

**

* * *

**

**JASPER POV.**

La fiesta de Ed había estado bien pero lo que tenía con los nervios de punta a medio mundo era la fiesta de compromiso de Rose y de Emmett a pesar de que no era la boda. Pero todo quedo fantástico Alice y Bells hicieron un gran trabajo, pero por fin había pasado toda la conmoción, por fin iba a poder tener a la relajada y amorosa Alice de vuelta.

Estaba profundamente dormida al lado mío con las sabanas cubriéndola solo debajo de la cintura, tenía puesta la playera que se suponía que era de la gira de hace tres años donde la había conocido, pero ahora solo era un fondo negro con manchas blancas, deslavada que trataba de decir The Rocket Baby Dolls, me alagaba y me sorprendía que la siguiera conservando y que la usara. Acaricie su cabellos luego toque su frente y deslice mi dedo índice desde su frente, baje por su nariz, el centro de sus labios, su cuello, por en medio de su senos hasta que levante su playera y metí mi mano comencé a acariciar sus caderas y eran notables su caderas pues los huesos sobresalían, luego recorrí su estómago frio, acaricie los costados rosando delicadamente sus costillas, ella se movía estaba despierta pero no abría los ojos, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, deslice mi mano hasta un seno y lo acaricié hice que ella se girara hacia mí y me besara mientras acariciaba su espalda, ella acariciaba mi pecho, mi vientre y deslizo su mano hasta introducirla debajo de mi pijama y mi bóxer, comenzó a acariciar mi sexo y me estaba volviendo loco, pero sin aviso previo saco su mano y me miro preocupada.

-No, esta Dominic aquí.- me dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos y el rostro pálido y si expresión. Solté una risita y ella me miro con molestia.

-Amor, Dominic está en la casa de mi madre se lo llevo ayer después de que se quedó dormido en la fiesta.- le dije sonriendo, ella giro para comprobar que le dijera la verdad.

- Estoy cansada.- me dijo tallándose los ojos y dando un gran bostezo.

-Ok, amor entonces te dejo dormir.- le dije besándole en l frente y saliendo de la cama.

-Amor.- me dijo y me gire para verla, hizo un pucherito que me saco un sonrisa me incline apoyando mis manos sobre la cama hasta quedar cerca de su rostro y la bese, ella enterró sus manos en mi cabello luego bajo sus manos hasta mis hombros me tomo con fuerza y me jalo para que callera sobre la cama no sé de donde saco tanta fuerza y en movimiento ágil quedo sobre de mí.

- No estoy tan cansada.- me dijo enarcando una ceja y yo solo me incorpore y comencé a besarle el cuello, nos deshicimos de toda la ropa, entre en ella y fue perfectamente placentero como siempre nadie se igualaba con ella, después de adorarla nos quedamos tirados en la cama, encendí un cigarrillo después de que mi respiración se regularizo.

-Buenos días, amor.- me dijo con tonito cantado y con una sonrisa mientras me quitaba mi cigarro para fumar.

-Siempre son buenos los días que despierto a tu lado.- le dije acariciándole la mejilla.

-Esa sonrisa debería de ser ilegal.- me dijo y después fumo el cigarrillo. Solo sonreí un poco ruborizado.

Anuncio que se bañaría entro ella primero y luego la alcance yo, salimos con dificultad de la regadera pero cuando lo logramos me enfunde en unos jeans purpura, me puse una playera rosa claro, mis tenis y una sudadera, Alice se puso los jeans que le había obsequiado con estampado de animal printt y una playera de los ramones, un suéter negro y sus tenis, ella se estaba maquillando mientras yo terminaba de "peinarme", me tomo de la cintura y me giro de frente a ella se puso de puntitas y despeino tiernamente mi cabello.

- Me encanta tu cabello despeinado.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

- A mí me encanta usted señorita.- le dije y después la bese, nos acabamos de preparar, tome mi celular y llame a mi madre para hacerle saber que estábamos saliendo para su casa, Alice tomo sus cosas y salimos, la abrazaba por los hombros y ella me rodeaba con su brazo por la cintura, me sentía tan bien al saber que estaba con ella, subimos al elevador y marque el botón para ir al estacionamiento.

-Amor te equivocaste.- dijo Alice cuando salimos del elevador y vio que era el estacionamiento del edificio. La tome de la cintura y la dirigí ella camino y pensó que íbamos a salir por la puerta del estacionamiento, me detuve y me aleje de ella para dirigirme a una bella camioneta Porsche Cayenne turbo S. Le abrí la puerta del auto y ella camino hacia mí.

-Pensé que sería buena idea tener un auto.- le dije y luego cerré la puerta y me subí, encendí el auto y salimos del estacionamiento.- Solo falta una silla ahí atrás para tener la decoración perfecta.- le dije sonriendo.-Es buena idea tener un auto.

-Si la verdad si.- me dijo sonriéndome.

-Quiero llevarte a que escojas un auto para ti.- le dije mientras me detenía en el alto.- ¿qué te parece?

-Ok, sabes que si algo amo en esta vida son los autos.- me dijo entusiasmada y me acerque para besarla.- Extraño mi porche.- me dijo haciendo un puchero y luego soltamos una risa juntos. Llegamos a la casa de mi madre, desayunamos con ella, mientras platicábamos de cómo había estado la fiesta después de que ella se había ido, recogí los platos y los puse en el lava vajillas.

-Me voy a llevar las cosas que deje aquí, las cosas de Dominic.

-Si hijo, están en tu cuarto.- me dijo mientras llevaba a Dominic al baño.

-¿Quieres conocer mi habitación?- le dije entusiasmado pues ninguna mujer había estado ahí, a excepción de mi madre y la señora que hace el aseo.

-No crees que es demasiado tarde para eso, ya tuvimos un hijo.- dijo riéndose.- No es cierto amor, quiero conocerla.- me dijo abrazándome de la cintura, la dirigía hasta mi cuarto y le abrí la puerta todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, pintado de azul rey, mi cama al centro con un cobertor blanco, Alice corrió a la cama.

-Esta cómoda.- dijo riendo. Cuando se levantó movió el cobertor blanco que cubría la realidad cursi de mi adolescencia dejando ver unas sábanas con estampado de los 4 fantásticos; arregle inmediatamente para tapar la sabana.

-Es lindo.- me dijo sonriendo y ayudándome a acomodar mi cobertor.- Yo tengo unas de Hello Kitty.- me dijo y luego camino hacia un mueble donde tenía libros, una libreta con dibujos que hojeo, miro unos Cd que tenia de varios artistas que me gustaban y vio mis posters que tenia de Nirvana pues era mi banda favorita y unas otras cosas que me gusto mostrarle y cosas que le pude contar a mi hijo y a Alice. Acabamos el tour en mi ex habitación sacamos todas las cosas de Dominic las metí a la camioneta, hicimos varios viajes y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde, invitamos a mi madre a comer a un restaurant que estaba cerca de la casa, luego la llevamos a la casa y nosotros partimos al departamento, cuando llegamos Dominic se había quedado dormido, Alice se recostó con el en la cama y después de unos minutos yo me acosté a su lado y la abrace. Nos quedamos dormidos.

Todas la semana siguiente nos dedicamos a arreglar la habitación que estaba al lado para Dominic, desempacamos y acomodamos toda la ropa como debería de estar acomodada por fin después de mucho tiempo que habíamos llegado apenas pusimos en orden, tuve que acomodar mi ropa para hacerle espacio a las cosas de Alice; aunque fueron demasiadas y tuvimos que comprar un mueble para acabar de acomodar las cosas, pero no me importaba porque a decir verdad yo estaba más entusiasmado por acomodar su ropa para mí esto significaba el hecho de que Alice quería quedarse conmigo a vivir inconscientemente era una señal y a mí me hacía sumamente feliz abrir mi closet y ver su ropa con la mía.

Durante las semanas siguientes Emm, Ed y yo decidimos darles un tour a las chicas y a nuestros hijos por nuestra ciudad natal, les mostramos la escuela a la que asistíamos, los lugares que solíamos visitar, los primeros lugares en donde tocábamos y demás cosas. Invitamos a cenar a todos al departamento para pasar un rato agradable.

-¿Creen que nos recordaran cuando estemos muertos?- dijo Emm mientras jugaban póker y Bella y yo los observábamos.

-Sí, espero. ¿Qué crees que dirán nuestras criptas?- dijo Ed despegando la vista de sus cartas.

-Integrantes de "The Rocket Baby Dolls", grandes artistas y rock stars. - Dijo Emm con sarcasmo.

-Cambiaron al mundo con su música.- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Causando confusión y desorden a donde fueran.- dije dándole un trago a mi vaso con Jack Daniel's.

-Se casaron cuantas veces pudieron con la misma mujer, las únicas que han amado.- dijo Ed con esa sonrisa típica que tiene.- Hasta su muerte.- quedo en silencio la sala a excepción de los niños que reían y corrían por todo el departamento.

-Como sea, yo solo quiero morir antes que todos ustedes porque no soportaría el dolor.- dijo Alice mirándonos a todos y le tome de la mano para darle un apretón.

-Mejor moriremos juntos todos.- dijo Emm levantando su botella de cerveza en el aire, Ed y Bells levantaron sus copas de vino, Alice y Rose sus vasos con jugo durazno y yo mi vaso con Jack Daniel´s todos chocaron al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a reír.

Los días que estábamos o en la casa de mi madre, en al de Ed o en la de Emm por lo regular nos tomábamos un tiempo para salir solo los tres, salíamos al cine, a comer o llevábamos a Dom al parque.

-Míralo.- le dije a Alice que estaba sentada a mi lado en al banco del parque.- Es feliz… y no es que tenga un buen empleo ni un mercedes.- le dije mientras mi hijo corría por el parque con una niña de su edad.

-Tal vez solo es feliz porque está vivo.- me dijo mientras doblaba el pequeño suéter que Dominic había insistido en quitarse.

-¿Eso lo hace ser extraño?- le dije mientras la rodeaba con mi brazo por sus hombros.

-No solo creo que hace lo que aprende.- me dijo y yo hice una mueca de pregunta.- Si creo que te imita.

-Le enseñas a ser feliz.- dijo digiriéndome su rostro resplandeciente, con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.- A mí también me haces feliz.

Te amo.- le dije besándola después.

**ALICE POV.**

-Vamos cariño, ¿Cuál auto te gusta para tu mami?- le dije a mi bebe, lo llevaba en brazos mientras caminábamos por la agencia.

-Amor te tiene que gustar a ti.- me dijo Jas, dando me un beso en la frente.

-Sí, pero creo que Dominic lo usara también conmigo, en realidad será su auto ser mi único pasajero favorito cuando tu no estés cerca.- le dije enarcando una ceja.

-Eso me agrada saber, que solo este jovencito se subirá a ese auto y te cuidara.- le dijo mientras sacudía los cabellos de su hijo entre sus manos y me pregunte que sentiría el al tocar unos cabellos idénticos a los suyos. Creo que Jasper vio mi confusión al no poder avanzar y mirar todos esos autos, mientras me mordía el labio inferior y miraba todos enserio lo hacía pero en especial mi mirada siempre regresaba a un mismo punto un auto negro que para mí brillaba en el fondo pero sin duda costaba mucho.

-Alice, sabes que puedes escoger el que tú quieras, quiero darte esto, te debo un porche amarillo que dejaste en New Jersey cuando viniste conmigo.- me dijo curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa.- Alice, te descubrí vamos.- me coloco su mano sobre mi hombro y me dirigió.- Me puede mostrar ese auto negro que está ahí.- le dijo al joven que nos atendía.

-Por supuesto, pasen por aquí.- nos indicó el joven y nos dirigimos hacia allá, mientras caminaba por ese pasillo lleno de autos preciosos, sabía que ese tenía que ser mi auto pues era la única cosa que me hacía sentir como si estuviera caminando hacia Jasper, también supuse que hacia se sentiría caminar así el altar cuando el hombre de tu vida te espera del otro extremo, reluciente y hermoso. Creo que me había enamorado de un auto.

-TechArt develó su primer programa de customización para el Panamera en el Motor Show de Frankfurt y después, presentó el Concept TechArt One en el Motor Show de Ginebra.- decía el hombre y si entendía lo que me estaba diciendo del auto la mejor marca del mundo.- Ahora, TechArt decidió que era tiempo de presentar un nuevo kit de tuning, llamado Black Edition.-¿enserio?, preséntenme al genio que hizo esta belleza.- Olvídense de los clásicos kit deportivos en blanco y negro.- olvidados.- Esta edición tiene una pintura exterior en negro mate, un sistema de luces diurnas oscurecidas, componentes negros a lo largo del tablero y unas llantas negras Formula II de 22".- negro mate, sienta bien con mi piel no?.

Vamos amor sube al auto.- me dijo Jasper quitándome a Dom de los brazos y yo lo deje ir sin ningún problema y flote no camine, flote, flote en una nube hasta llegar al precioso auto y dejarme caer en su comodidad.

- El interior sigue el mismo diseño, cuero negro combinado con alcántara, con unas costuras contrastantes en rojo.- definitivamente estos asientos me van hacer tener un orgasmo.- Todos los elementos interiores, como los protectores de las puertas, las entradas de aire, los apoya brazos y los demás detalles están pintados en negro mate.- este color si combina perfecto con mi tono de piel, pensé cuando me vi en el retrovisor.- El negro es definitivamente un color popular para muchas cosas, especialmente los autos, Recientemente lo pudimos ver en el Nissan 370Z Black Edition, el Mercedes SL65 AMG Black Series y un Lamborghini Murciélago LP650-4 Roadster negro mate. Todos estos modelos lucen increíble, y definitivamente este Porsche Panamera también luce increíble.- así se llama este bebe PORSCHE PANAMERA, lindo nombre, Jasper te presento a mi amante porsche Panamera, Porsche Panamera te presento al amor de mi vida Jasper Howard.

-Creo que a tu mami le encanto este auto.- dijo Jasper a mi hijo con una sonrisa y luego susurro a mi hijo y el creyó que no lo había escuchado "dile a tu mami que se ve bien en ese auto".

-Mami, te vez bien en ese auto.- me dijo mi hijo con un muy entusiasta modo señalando con sus pequeños dedos el auto.

-¿enserio te gusta príncipe?- pregunte saliendo del auto.- Vamos sube quiero ver como se ve mi afortunado acompañante.- Domi subió a la parte trasera y Jasper, se sentó en el otro asiento.

-Mami, ¿Cómo me veo?- me dijo mi hijo entre pequeñas risitas.

-Muy guapo.- le dijo Jasper.- Y tú te vez hermosa.- me dijo mirándome.- Lo vamos a llevar, sé que quieres este auto, lo miras casi como me miras a mí y a Dominic.- dijo entre risas.

-¿Entonces se lo llevan?- dijo el joven que nos atendía, Jasper asintió y los tramites se hicieron, mostré mi licencia firme algunos papeles porque Jasper había puesto a mi nombre aquel bebe. Desafortunadamente tuve que dejar que lo manejara Jasper porque definitivamente necesitaría práctica para conducir del lado izquierdo.

-En realidad me estaba encantando estar aquí, con él. Pero había algo que no me dejaba estar cómoda como quisiera, seguía sintiendo que él estaba intentando no mencionarlo de nuevo lo de casarnos pero sabía que pensaba en ello todos los días, había visto varias veces quedarse callado a la mitad de una frase la cual probablemente terminaría con un gran "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" y cada vez que llegábamos a este punto el corazón se me detenía a igual que el cuerpo, pero el sentía esa tensión en mi al estar en esta situación y siempre suspiraba y se detenía diciendo otra cosa, desviando el tema y aligerando mi tensión y me sentía horrible cuando esto pasaba porque sabía que el sentía que no quería estar con él, tal vez que no lo amaba lo suficiente como para no quererme casar con él y me siento tan mierda cuando esto pasa. Sobre todo porque él se porta algo ausente después de esto, como si se hundiera profundamente en sus pensamientos y sé que no le gusta lo que está viviendo con lo de mi negación al matrimonio.

Justo acabamos de tener una de estas pláticas incomodas, él se había levantado con la leche de Dominic y se habían ido a la habitación de mi hijo. No podía permitir que Jasper pensara esas cosas de mi que mies tupida actitud lo afectara de esa forma y por supuesto que lo amaba y mucho por eso tenía miedo que decirle que si porque si algo había aprendido en mi vida había sido que nada dura para siempre y lo amaba y lo quería tanto por siempre en mi vida no solo unos años lo quería por el resto de mi vida y por toda la eternidad si eso existía, no quería pensar que algún día nos pudiéramos separar o incluso que este amor que sentía por mí y yo por él se fuera y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo si no me daba esta oportunidad de disfrutar las cosas como llegaban a mí, de estar con él, el tiempo que tuviéramos que estar juntos así fueran unos años nada más quería saber que me había amado con toda su fuerza y yo también y no quería perderlo por mi miedo a vivir y ser feliz.

Entre a la habitación de mi hijo, Jasper tenía arrullando en sus brazos a Dominic, solo me quede en la puerta mirando la conmovedora imagen de lo que era mi vida, las maravillosas personas que tenían a mi lado y que me amaban incondicionalmente. Jasper le cantaba una canción que no había escuchado nunca.

¿Cómo pudiste?  
Eres el río,  
Sal de esta vida.

¿Cómo pudiste?  
Eres el pájaro de la mañana  
que me canta la vida cada mañana.  
No vueles lejos.

Eres mi sangre,  
la semilla de mis sueños,  
no hay lugar donde pueda encontrar paz,  
y el silencio no cesará.

Nada es como parece,  
el fantasma de mi alegría  
no me dejará estar.

Si me dejas libre, no correré,  
no correré...  
no correré...

Después de que Dom se quedó profundamente dormido, Jasper lo recostó en su cuna y lo cobijo, luego se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente para luego decirle "te amo". Se quedó ahí parado por unos segundos, me acerque cautelosamente hasta donde estaba y lo rodee con mis brazos por detrás y le bese el hombro, él se giró y me abrazo muy fuerte contra su pecho suspirando.

-Perdóname.- le dije levantando mi vista para encontrarme con esos ojos que me ponen de rodillas cada vez que se encuentran con los míos.- Tu no te mereces esto.- le dije y el me miro confundido.

-¿De qué hablas, amor?, empiezas a confundirme.- me dijo tomando mi rostro tenso entre sus manos. Me trataba tan bien aunque le estuviera haciendo esto y a pesar de que se sentía mal por lo que habíamos dicho hace unos segundos, nunca mostraba una pisca de reproche, pero estaba conectado con el d tantas formas que podía sentir y dolía en verdad verlo así.

-No quiero que creas que no te amo.- le dije suspirando.- te amo y mucho. Es solo que mis malditas inseguridades con respecto a todo esto del matrimonio.- le dije quitando sus manos de mi rostro y haciéndome un paso hacia a tras.- Tengo miedo de que me dejes de amar en algún momento, que no te guste lo que vez, que descubras que no te gusta mi forma de ser, comiences a odiar mis manías, mis locuras, mis costumbres. Que con el tiempo cambiemos y nos alejemos y… no quiero que nada de esto pase, porque jamás te podre dejar de amar.- le dije todos esto sin pausas me había quedado sin aire y por eso creo que comenzaba a sentirme mareada así que toma una gran bocanada de aire, el curvo sus labios dedicándome una de esas sonrisas que tanto amo.

-Alice Cullen.- me dijo tomándome de la barbilla para que lo mirara.- Le diré algo señorita.- hizo una pausa y entre cerro los ojos y luego me miro.- Alice, eres la única mujer que ha entrado a mi habitación cuando era un precoz, eres la única que me provoca estas enormes ganas de vivir, eres la única que he conocido en toda mi vida que hace lo que se le antoja conmigo, la única mujer a la que no puedo dejar de pensar ni un segundo en esta vida. Cuando tu llegaste a mi vida solo podía pensar en que era lo mejor para ti, no para mi pase a segundo plano, tú y mi hijo son mi prioridad. No quiero que te sientas mal por esto, quiero casarme contigo… pero quiero que cuando digas que si sea porque así lo deseas y estas segura de lo que quieres y gracias por decirme cuánto me amas en verdad eso me gusta escucharlo.- me dijo en un susurro porque al parecer mi hijo noto nuestra presencia, me tomo de la mano y salimos silenciosamente de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la de nosotros. El solo entro y comenzó a ponerse el pijama como si hubiésemos estado hablando del clima de la ciudad; me comencé a poner mi pijama pero no aguante más.

-¿enserio te gusta lo que ves?... ¿enserio quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?- le dije poniéndome de pie enfrente de él.

-Solo tú eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar por siempre y si no es así prefiero estar solo.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.- Me quiero casar contigo para que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía, que te amare por siempre.- me dijo esto y yo lo bese. Paso de ser un beso tierno a llevar envuelto un aire de deseo, nos deshicimos de toda la ropa y cuando sentí ese placer inigualable supe que estaba dentro de mi.- Por supuesto que me gusta lo que veo, no solo eso me encanta, me vuelve loco.- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y con la respiración cortada por lo agitado, sentía su corazón latiendo en su pecho ya que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Comenzó a moverse con un vaivén delicioso que me hacía estremecer todo el cuerpo.

-Te amo.- le dije mientras llegábamos al clímax al mismo tiempo, salió de mí y nos quedamos plácidamente dormidos, yo por supuesto aferrada a su pecho.

Al día siguiente, Ed, Emm y Jasper se quedaron jugando póker y acomodando días de la gira que habían sobrado y demás cosas mientras cuidaban a Dom y a Maffo. Bells y Rose fueron de compras, mientras que yo iba a hablar con Marice les había pedido que me dejan sola con ella. Tenía que contrale mi decisión y quería saber su opinión al parecer estaba entusiasmada con la idea y yo me sentí apoyada. Regresando hable con Emm de mi plan y le pedí que si podía distraer a Jasper por la tarde para que pudiera organizar las cosas y el entusiasmado como siempre al tramar un engaño para su amigo acepto hacer complot conmigo sin antes bromear acerca de lo loca que estaba y de lo extraña que resultaba ser a veces, también le pedí que no le dijera a nadie ni una palabra. Emm cumplió con su parte se llevó arrastrando a Jasper con el pretexto de que tenía que ayudarle a escoger un regalo para Rose.

-Mi príncipe, ¿listo para ir al cine y pasar una noche en la casa de la abuela?- le dijo Marice a Domi que estaba tomando un jugo.

-Hola abue, si vámonos.- dijo entusiasmado mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Marice manchándola de jugo.- Mami mi maleta, ya me voy con mi abue.- me dijo mi hijo mirándome, Marice y yo reímos.

Sin Jasper y sin Dom en la casa tomo mi bolso y mi magnifico auto para salir y comprar unas cosas, primero recogí las sillas de bebe para auto que habíamos mandado a confeccionar para Dominic.

-Es un lindo auto. Seguro tus papas no te lo prestan muy seguido.- me dijo el joven de cabello rubio que instalaba la silla en cuero negro a mi auto.- Seguro es una molestia que solo te lo presten para venir por la silla de tu hermanito.- me dijo y no pude contener una sonrisa.- ¿te ríes con migo o de mí?, hermosa.- me dijo el joven enarcando una ceja y mirándome yo no pude evita de nuevo reírme.- Te gustan de Rocket Baby Dolls, ¿no?- se había dado cuenta de que traía la caja de su disco en el asiento del frente. Acabo de instalar la silla y salió del auto.- ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?- me dijo poniéndose delante de mí y no pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme.

-Hola soy Alice.- mire el gafete con su nombre.- Daniel y tienes razón me enfadaría que mis padres solo me lo prestaran para venir por el asiento de mi hermanito.- le dije y él sonrió, tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente y llena de juventud pero no se comparaba con la de Jasper.- Pero me alegra que el padre de mi hijo me lo haya regalado.- le dije curvando una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara y subiendo al auto el otro asiento.

-Bueno mucho gusto. Y el padre de tu hijo tiene suerte.- me dijo cerrándome la puerta del auto, solo sonreí y agite mi mano para decir adiós. Es que todavía no lo entendía este mundo sí que estaba al revés por un lado las señoras que decían que Madame era una expresión que usaban para decirte que lucias vieja, respetable, con unos kilos de más y que habías cuidado de tu hijos bien y llevabas el orden de una casa y prácticamente sin ti el mundo no funcionaria. Estas mujeres dicen que usaran jeans más ajustados, tacos más altos y bajaran unos kilos para lucir mejor y ser mamas deseadas. La verdad no es que sea una perra ´pero esto me hacía sentir bien conmigo misma que un chico joven coqueteara conmigo, me inflaba el ego, saber que lucía toda vida deseable me hacía bien, era una madre sexy y joven la mayoría desearía serlo ¿no? Y además tenía un auto hermoso y que puedo decir al hombre más maravilloso de toda esta tierra, el que me hacía sentir hermosa cada vez que me miraba, me hacía enamorarme cada día más de él, que era todo en uno tenía al cocinero, al amante, al dios del rock, al amigo, al dios del sexo, al marido perfecto, al mejor padre que pude haber pedido para mi hijo y supe que lo que estaba por hacer seria lo correcto, en verdad quería estar con Jasper siempre.

Prepare toda la casa, acomode la comida y puse la mesa y luego me arregle. Me senté a esperar que Jasper llegara.

JASPER POV.

Pase por Emmett a su casa y luego nos fuimos a un bar primero tomamos unas cervezas y platicamos. En verdad se me hacía extraño salir con el solo debido a que siempre estábamos acompañados pero esta vez estábamos completamente solos y lo peor de todo es que estaba comportándose muy raro. Fuimos a hacer compras completamente estúpidas en verdad no sé porque me había insistido tanto en esto, íbamos de departamento en departamento buscando algo para Rose, pero no tenía ni la mayor idea de que era lo que le quería comprar así que le sugerí que porque no le compraba alguna joya o algo parecido ya que con la ropa de maternidad no nos había ido muy bien. Fuimos a la joyería y escogió un dije era una nota musical forrada de zafiros azules, en oro blanco, en verdad era bonito seguro que Emmett la llenaba de regalos pues supongo que se sentía culpable por haberla embarazado de trillizos pero pues que podía hacer era muy fértil. Además ella estaba feliz, al parecer cuando estaban juntos les brillaban los ojos y cuando hablan el uno del otro había una nota de amor en sus voces. Me pregunte si así nos verían los demás a Alice y a mí. Pasamos en una tienda para bebes y entramos para ver los artículos, había una cuna la cual tenía fascinado a Emmett, pregunte por ella y me ofrecía a regalárselas a mis futuros o futuras sobrinas o sobrinos, obviamente compre tres pues no quería que mis futuros bebes estuvieran incomodos además que clase de tío seria. Emmett me agradecí por el detalle y luego después de dar una vuelta por ahí partimos, Emmett me llevo a la puerta de la casa en su auto.

-Oye gracias por acompañarme.- me dijo ladeando la cabeza.- Gracias por comprar las cunas, a Rose le van a encantar. – me dijo manoseándome la camisa como si tratara de acomodarla, parecía una madre nerviosa.

-Qué te pasa Emmett? controla esas manos.

-No te haría mal acomodarte esa camisa para ver a Alice.

-Alice, me ha visto en pijama, en mis peores momentos, no creo que se moleste porque mi camisa este desalineada.- pero el parecía no escucharme y seguía acomodándomela.- De acuerdo acomódala, si eso te relaja.- le dije, acabo de acomodarme la camisa y el abrigo que llevaba puesto y me dijo "luces bien" en un tono muy nervioso, en verdad no entendía que le pasaba.

-Bueno adiós, me saludas a Rose. Y enserio eres raro.- le dije mientras bajaba del auto.

-Oye, compre esas margaritas para Alice.- me dijo sacando un ramo del asiento de atrás.- son sus favoritas, ¿no?. Rose me lo dijo.- extendió la mano poniendo las flores frente a mi cara y agitándolas nerviosamente para que las tomara.- hice una mueca y luego toma las flores.- Deberías de llevárselas y por favor sube inmediatamente a tu departamento ella te está esperando.- hizo una pausa y luego soltó las flores, en verdad estaba muy nervioso.- si son las 9:00 en punto, es hora.

-Ok Emmett, en verdad asustas. Adiós.- le dije luego cerré la puerta del auto, bajo la ventanilla y me gire.- Si ya voy, le daré las margaritas y no me demorare iré directo a mi departamento a ver a Alice.- le dije en tono de sarcasmo para que se tranquilizara, no dijo nada subió el vidrió y se fue. Yo me dirigí a mi departamento totalmente confundido.

Gire la llave y abrí la puerta, un deliciosos olor invadía todo el departamento y una luz tenue alumbraba todo, eran velas. Camine dejando las llaves en el corredor y encontré a Alice mordiéndose las uñas sentada en la mesa del comedor. Se levantó cuando me vio llegar.

-Hola amor, llegaste.- me dijo nerviosamente.- ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto ansiosa. La bese y luego nos sentamos en la mesa, comencé a preguntarme y a ponerme nervioso, era nuestro aniversario algo había olvidado mierda no recordaba nada importante que hubiese sucedido el día de hoy…. No nada.

-Toma amor, estas margaritas son para ti. Emmett me las sugirió que te las trajera.- en verdad había olvidado algo y Emm me había salvado el trasero para aparentar que no lo había olvidado. Le debía una.- ¿Qué celebramos?- le dije mientras ella tomaba el ramo y lo colocaba en la mesa sonriendo, al parecer le divertía esto.

-Nada amor, solo quiero cenar contigo y hacer algo especial para ti.- dijo sonriendo y al fin pude respirar.- Cenamos.- me dijo, sirvió la cena estaba muy rica, comimos y brindamos. Luego me pidió que nos sentáramos en el balcón a fumar un cigarrillo, estábamos sentados y la tenía en mis brazos, compartíamos el mismo cigarrillo.

De repente se puso de pie, hizo que me sentara correctamente en el sillón. Se puso sobre una rodilla al frente de mí.

-No, no, no, no…- se me cortó la respiración y trataba de ponerla de pie pero ella estaba enterrada en el piso.

-No, Jasper tengo que hacer esto por favor.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.- NO te cubras los ojos, por favor. Esto no pasa diario y quiero que lo veas.- me dijo quitándome mis manos tiernamente del rostro.

-Ay amor.- le dije nervioso. Ella solo sonrió.

-No sé cómo se hace esto, nunca lo he hecho.- dijo nerviosa tocándose la frente, hizo una pausa y luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos.- te garantizo que abra épocas difíciles y también te garantizo que en algún momento uno o los dos queremos dejarlo todo.- sonrió y me tomo las manos, yo me incline hacia ella.- pero también te garantizo que abra bueno momentos.- y soltó una risita nerviosa la cual me hizo sostener una sonrisa en mi rostro.- Pero si no te pido que seas mío, me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida.- no podía respirar, ni moverme la oí claro y veía todo. Mi mundo cambio cuando escuche esas palabras salir de su boca. Mi universo se detuvo por un momento, todo desapareció y me sentí dichoso al saber que la mujer que amo quería estar conmigo por el resto de su vida.- Para mi tu eres perfecto y mi corazón siempre te amara.- me dijo limpiándose la lagrima que corría por su mejilla, dio un respiro y continuo.- Jasper James Howard, ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?- no la podía ver bien para este momento y no entendía porque mi cuerpo estaba paralizado pero mi corazón parecía tener su propia fiesta dentro de mi cuerpo, bombeaba tan rápido que lograba escucharlo y la sangre corría furiosa por mis venas; cuando las comisuras de mi rostro se hicieron notar marcando una perfecta sonrisa en mi rostro, algo húmedo recorrió mis mejillas y pude mírala de nuevo con claridad….. claro tenia los ojos inundados. Me puse de pues mientras la ponía a ella de pie sujetándola de los brazos, ella sonreía y yo pues no lo podía evitar, la bese y le susurre al oído "si", esa fue la única palabra que pude escupir.

Entramos a la casa y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, pero se sentía dulce.

-Espera.- le dije deteniéndola: comencé a besar más lento su cuello, juguetee con su oreja, acaricié su cabello; desabroche su vestido pero sin quitarlo luego me puse de frente a ella y rosando mis labios con los suyos a centímetros de los suyos, podía sentir el aire que exhalaba, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte.- Algo en tus ojos me hace que me quiera perder.- le dije mientras deslazaba su vestido, dejándolo caer al piso.- Me hace quererme perder en tu corazón.- le dije mientras bajaba mi dedo índice desde su cuello hasta su pecho.- hay algo en tu voz.- le dije mientras ella me quitaba la camisa.- que hace que mi corazón lata más rápido.- le dije mientras me acariciaba comencé a besarla, quería hacerlo despacio recorrer ese cuerpo perfecto que ahora se estaba entregando a mí de todas las maneras posibles, nos decidimos de toda la ropa y entre en ella, disfrute tanto estar dentro de ella como cualquier otra noche.

BELLAPOV.

Había amado los últimos días con Edward, estábamos juntos en todo momento, ya había pasado el festival de Glastonbury, al que habíamos asistido Rose, Alice y yo con ellos, ya que siempre habíamos deseado ir a ese festival, vimos a bandas increíbles y lo habíamos disfrutado muchísimo, después de eso habíamos regresado a Teighmounth hasta la última semana de junio pues habíamos decidido viajar a New Jersey, mi padre iba a viajar hasta haya para podernos ver y mi madre también, en realidad sería una reunión del 4 de julio en donde estaríamos todos, los papás de Alice, los de Rose y los míos, también Irina con su esposo y su pequeña. Llegamos el 3 de julio a New Jersey los seis, a Rose la pancita de los o las trillizas se le comenzaba a notar cada vez más.

-Hogar dulce hogar.-dije dejándome caer en el sillón de la sala

-Eres una exagerada Bella ni que fuera para tanto, además la embarazada soy yo.- me dijo Rose con tono de burla pero sentándose en el otro sillón.

-Bueno la verdad que el viaje fue muy cansado.-dijo Alice sentándose a un lado de Rose, Edward, Jasper y Emmett entraron detrás de nosotros Jasper y Edward con Dominic y Matt en los brazos.

-Subiremos a los niños.-nos dijeron y fueron hacia la planta de arriba

-Yo iré por las maletas.-dijo Emmett y nosotras tres nos quedamos solas.

-Saben tengo un poco de miedo.-les confesé a mis amigas.

-Qué? Porque?.-pregunto confundida Rose.

-Si Bella no te entiendo, porque miedo?.-pregunto Alice curiosa.

-Pues estarán mis papás y les diré lo de mi compromiso…ustedes saben que no quieren a Edward, bueno Renee no quiere a Edward y temo que vaya a hacer algo que no deba.-confesé llevándome una mano a la frente.

-Por el amor de Dios Isabella Swan ya estás muy grandecita como para saber qué hacer con tu jodida vida.-dijo Rose exasperada

-Obviamente además no sé porque te preocupas, ni modo que no te cases con Edward solo por lo que diga Renee y Seth.-dijo Alice en tono de sarcasmo.

-Eso ni de broma, me caso con Edward porque me caso, solo que me gustaría que ella estuviera en un dia así.-les dije

-Te entendemos pero son tus decisiones y las tienen que respetar.-dijo Alice y yo asentí en ese momento entro Emmett y bajaron Edward y Jasper.

-Ya están dormidos.-anunciaron Jasper y Edward.

-Perfecto.-me levante en un salto y me dirigí hasta Edward y lo bese.

-Argh! Tanto amor da asco.-dijo Emmett con tono teatral.

-Ay! Cállate Emmett Wolstenholme que tú estabas igual o peor y por eso tendrás trillizos.-le dije riendo y besando a Edward de nuevo.-Quiero un cigarro.-anuncie

-Deberías dejar de fumar.-me dijo Edward abrazándome por la cintura.

-Debería pero no lo hare, solo lo deje porque estaba embarazada.-dije y me dirigí al jardín a fumarme mi cigarrillo en ese momento sentí esos brazos tan conocidos.

-Qué pasaría si quisiera tener otro hijo?.-pregunto contra mi cuello, en ese momento casi me trago el humo.

-Dios no lo sé, no sé si podría con otro.-confesé alterada.

-Una pequeña niña que se parezca a ti.-dijo entusiasmado.

-No se Edward, no se.-dije y seguí fumando el no dijo nada mas pero sabía que el si quería otro hijo y a mí la idea no me entusiasmaba Matthew había sido error de cálculo y otro hijo realmente no estaba en mis planes.

-Bella enserio no quieres otro hijo?.-me pregunto serio y yo trague en seco.

-No…bueno si en realidad no quiero otro hijo, creo que con Matthew tenemos más que suficiente.-le dije muy segura.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.-dijo serio y se separó de mi.-Te espero adentro.-me dijo y se metió a la casa y yo me deje caer en el pasto pensando que si en realidad quería otro hijo? Y la respuesta era obvia NO, no quería otro hijo. Matthew ocupaba 100% de mi tiempo y no quería problemas con otro, además Edward y su trabajo requerían de poder moverse de un lugar a otro y un bebe no lo permitiría así que la decisión estaba tomada NO tendría otro hijo o al menos no por los próximos 5 años.

Termine mi cigarro y entre a la casa, ya nadie estaba en la sala solo yo así que me fui a mi recamara no sin antes ir al refrigerador donde habían cocas light y agua embotellada solamente, tome una de cada cosa y subí a mi recamara, Edward estaba recostado viendo la televisión con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Cuando decidiste que querías otro hijo?.-le pregunte entrando en la recamara, él se giró para verme fijamente y solo se encogió de hombros.

-Lo decidí cuando regresaste conmigo, decidí que quería una familia y una pequeña niña a quien cuidar.-rodee los ojos y abrí la ventana creo que necesitaba otro jodido cigarro.

-Edward tu no lo puedes cuidar así que tu no decides y punto.-encendí otro cigarrillo y el rodo los ojos.

-Está bien como quieras.-dijo molesto y siguió viendo la televisión, lo ignore y seguí fumando, el resto del día Edward estuvo indiferente y casi podría jurar que enojado, comimos y estuvimos desempacando las cosas, yo seguía con mis nervios según innecesarios para la reunión de mañana que sería a las afueras de New Jersey en la casa de Carlisle y Esme. Escogí la ropa que usaría y la deje sobre mi cómoda.

-Puedes venir a dormir.-dijo Edward molesto

-Ya voy.-gruñí y me dirigí a la cama

-Por favor ven aquí.-me susurro sensualmente y yo suspire resignada, me recosté en la cama y me acerque a él.

-Bella te amo.-me dijo y me comenzó a besar, ese beso fue cambiando a caricias y de la nada él ya estaba dentro de mí en menos de lo que canta un gallo, realmente no podíamos mantener las manos alejadas uno del otro, después de nuestra sesión de sexo diaria, nos dormimos y en mi sueño, me vi con una pequeña niña de ojos azules con cabello castaño y tez blanca realmente bella y todo gracias a Edward Bellamy y sus alucinaciones.

Me desperté sobresaltada por el sueño, ese sueño convertido en pesadilla.

-No lo puedo creer.-dije frustrada por el sueño, Edward se removió y siguió durmiendo eran las 8:00am así que me levante y me metí a bañar, Salí y de nuevo me puse la pijama, me seque el cabello y mi hijo grito desde su recamara, de nuevo suspire y me dije "NO PODRIAS CON OTRO IGUAL" Salí de mi recamara y me dirigí a la de mi hijo y mi sobrino Dominic también despertaba así que tome a los dos en mis brazos.

-Mami tengo hambre.-dijo Matt recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

-Yo también tía y mi mami?.-pregunto Domeeh.

-Supongo que dormida, pero vamos yo les hare el desayuno mis bebes hermosos.-les di un beso a los dos y bajamos, cuando entramos en la cocina Rose estaba sentada en la mesa, comiendo Chocokrispis(*)

-Hola tía.-los dos niños corrieron hacia ella y Rose los abrazo dándoles un beso en la frente.

-Hola príncipes que tal su noche?.-pregunto Rose.

-Bien, queremos lo que come mi tía.-dijo Dom y Matt asintió.

-Si mami queremos de esos.-dijo mi hijo y yo asentí y les serví cereal a mis niños, Rose platicaba con ellos animadamente y les explicaba cosas de sus bebes, todo iba perfecto hasta que Dominic pregunto.

-Tía y cómo llegaron esos bebes a tu panza?.-pregunto curioso, yo solté una carcajada y Rose alcanzo un hermoso color rojo escarlata.

-Bueno mi vida pues…-no sabía que decir la pobre de Rose

-Tu tío Emmett los metió ahí.-dije divertida y Rose me miro feo.-Qué? Es la verdad Rosalie Lilian Hale.-le dije y ella rodo los ojos, en ese momento entro Emmett en la cocina.

-Que hay chaparros?.-saludo Emmett a los niños besándolos en la frente, a mí en la mejilla y a Rose con una apasionado beso.

-Tío como le metiste a los bebes en la pansa de mi tía Rose?.-pregunto mi hijo metiéndose la cuchara a la boca, Emmett comenzó a toser y yo a reír.

-Con una aguja.-dijo simplemente

-Tía y te dolió?.-pregunto Dominic

-No príncipe.-le beso la cabeza a Dom y después me pego.-Ya me vengare de ti algún dia.-sonrió malvadamente y yo le di un beso.

-No es para tanto amor.-le dije y ella negó con la cabeza.

El dia paso y pronto fue el momento de irnos a casa de los Cullen, yo sabía que ahí estarían mis papás y seria el momento de enfrentarlos con Edward y entonces no sabía que iba a pasar, tenía miedo de alguna manera.

Me vestí con una chamarra color negro, un pantalón gris y tenis, Edward iba con un saco color negro, una camisa negra con puntos que por cierto no me gustaba nada, un pantalón de vestir color negro y zapatos negros, a Matt lo vestí con una camisa de cuadros color roja con negro, abajo una camiseta blanca, jeans azules y tenis rojos. Nos fuimos en mi coche que tenía unos cuantos meses que no manejaba y para ser sincera extrañaba.

-Mami va a estar Seth ahí?.-pregunto mi hijo saltando de un lado a otro en la parte de atrás.

-Si mi vida Seth estará ahí.-le dije suspirando preocupada y no por mi hermano menor de 7 años si no por mi querida mamá histérica que pensaba que Edward solo había sido un juego en mi vida, el camino a la casa de Esme y Carlisle se me estaba haciendo eterno y creo que los nervios los contagiaba porque mi hijo iba inquieto y Edward me miraba desesperado.

-Me puedes explicar que te pasa?.-me dijo Edward tomando mi mano y dándole un beso al anillo de compromiso.

-Bueno Edward estoy muy nerviosa, mi mamá estará ahí y…-no sabía cómo explicarle lo siguiente.

-Que pasa amor?.-pregunto preocupado.

-Edward mi mamá no puede creer que haya regresado contigo, porque como sabrás ella me vio en el momento menos indicado, cuando regreso yo estaba muy mal después de que tú te fuiste y pues ella asumió que tú te habías ido sabiendo que estaba embarazada por más que le explique que tu no sabía de lo de mi embarazo ella, se negó a creerme y la verdad es que no sé cómo tomara esto de mi compromiso contigo, yo…Edward me casare contigo este de acuerdo o no pero es solo que quisiera que ella estuviera a mi lado en un dia tan importante como sería el dia de mi boda.-explique todo rápidamente sin despegar los ojos de la carretera por alguna extraña razón no quería ver los ojos de Edward.

-Bella lo entiendo perfectamente, pero ahora estoy aquí contigo y eso debe de contar, te amo y no te dejare nunca.-beso de nuevo mi mano y la puso sobre su pierna, llegamos a casa de Esme y Carlisle y yo suspire, era hora de la verdad, bajamos del coche y Matthew salto al asiento del copiloto para que Edward lo sacara, Carlisle abrió la puerta y a su lado estaba mi papá, de los nervios sentía las piernas gelatina, suspire y camine hasta Edward y tome su mano, Charlie enarco una ceja y me sonrió.

-Bella hija.-me dijo abrazándome en cuanto pisamos la entrada.-Como esta mi nieto el más guapo?.-le sonrió a Matt extendiéndole los brazos

-Abuelo!.-grito mi hijo entusiasmado saltando de los brazos de Edward a los de Charlie.

-Papá él es Edward.-dije con voz ahogada

-Mucho gusto señor Swan, Edward Bellamy.-Edward extendió la mano y mi papá mirándolo fijamente lo saludo.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin en persona Edward.-le dijo Charlie sin mucho entusiasmo a Edward. Entramos a la casa y detrás de nosotros entraron Jasper, Alice y Dominic, quienes saludaron a mi papá, a Carlisle y a Esme y después Rose y Emmett.

-Bella!.-grito Seth corriendo hacia mí en cuanto íbamos entrando en la sala de la casa.

-Hey! Enano como estas?.-lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla.-Pero que grande te has puesto y que guapo, casi me haces sentir vieja.

-Te extrañe mucho Bella.-me abrazo más fuerte y yo me quería poner a llorar.-El quien es?.-pregunto viendo a Edward.

-Él es tu cuñado.-le dije tragando saliva ruidosamente.

-Estoy seguro de que lo he visto antes.-dijo Seth pensativo.-Si ya se tu eres el de The Rocket Baby Dolls el amor platónico de Bella.-sonrió maliciosamente y sabía que quería hacerme quedar en ridículo.

-Si exacto ese soy yo y también el papá de Matt.-dijo Edward sonriéndole a Seth.

-WoOw y cómo es que estas con mi hermana?.-pregunto curioso.

-Enano que te importa.-le bese la cabeza y me acerque a mi madre quien me veía fijamente, Edward me tomo de la mano y me dio un apretón ligero.

-Hola mamá.-salude y ella sonrió

-Hola hija.-me abrazo y yo sentía que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho.-Hola Edward.-también saludo cordialmente a Edward.

-Hey Phil.-salude a su esposo

-Que hay Bella?.-sonrió y yo estaba nerviosísima además de que claro era demasiado extraño ver a mi papá y a su esposa Sue, con mi mamá, su esposo y su hijo, eso solo sucedía en una familia como la mía.

-Esme como has estado?.-salude a la mamá de Alice

-Oh querida muy bien gracias.-me abrazo más cálidamente que mi mamá

-Irina pero que milagro.-le dije a la hermana de Rose.-Esta pequeña debe de ser Victoria y este bebe Railey.-le dije viendo a él bebe que traía en brazos y la pequeña de dos años.

-Bella sigues igualita desde hace dos años.-rodee los ojos y asentí, salude a Laurent y después a Eleazar y a Carmen.

El dia empezó de lo más tranquilo nos preguntaron cómo nos había ido en Inglaterra y nosotros comentamos lo mas imprescindible hasta que claro Matthew dijo que había sido el cumpleaños de su papá.

-Así que fue su cumpleaños?.-pregunto Renee a Matt.

-Sí y mi tía Eli le hiso una fiesta muy bonita y estuvieron muchos amigos de mi papi, mi abuelo, mi abuela y mi tío Paul.-explico mi hijo y yo mire a Edward de reojo y el solo me sonrió no sabía si era el momento de decir que me iba a casar, obviamente en mi familia todo mundo sabía que huía a la palabra "Matrimonio", estaba segura de que si Edward no me lo hubiera pedido en la fiesta de su cumpleaños probablemente yo me habría negado como lo hiso Alice pero bueno no era ya el momento de arrepentimientos.

-La carne asada esta lista.- anunciaron Carlisle y Charlie. Y con eso me había salvado de dar más explicaciones o al menos eso creía porque antes de salir Edward me dijo que después de comer diríamos lo de nuestro compromiso,

Comimos y tomábamos cerveza mientras fumaba cuando las preguntas incomodas llegaron no solo a mí, sino también a Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett.

-Quieren más hijos?.-pregunto mi mamá y yo casi me trague el humo del mi cigarro.-Edward?

-Si claro yo tengo muchas ganas de tener otro tal vez una niña.-respondió Edward entusiasmado y yo puse cara de pocos amigos

-Y tu Bella?.-pregunto mi mamá

-Yo? No, creo que Matt está perfecto sin hermanos además tiene a Dom.-dije muy segura y Edward molesto se levantó de la mesa para ir por agua, seguimos con las preguntas incomodas como cuando nos casaríamos y cosas así, no es que me molestara pero sinceramente no les importaba. Justo terminábamos de comer cuando empezaron los fuegos artificiales típicos del 4 de julio y la vista desde el jardín de los Cullen era hermosa, después de eso yo me recargue en Edward y el beso mi cabeza.

-Te amo.-me dijo

-Y yo a ti.-le dije moviéndome para poder verlo y besarlo.-Eres el amor de mi vida.-le dije sinceramente.

-No estaría con nadie más que no fueras tu.-me beso de nuevo y en eso un flash de cámara nos interrumpió, era Alice tomando fotos a todos, de esa pequeña duende ya nada me molestaba, nos levantamos de la silla y Edward llamo la atención de todos.

-Isabella y yo tenemos algo que comunicarles.-dijo Edward muy serio y yo muy nerviosa hasta creo que temblaba, Alice y Jasper disimuladamente se pararon muy cerca de nosotros por si algo sucedía, en ese momento Edward me miro como esperando a que dijera algo.

-Bueno como saben pues Edward y yo ummm…nos queremos y a pesar de todo hemos decidido estar juntos.-dije con voz ahogada es mas no sabía de donde salía mi voz.

-Por eso le he pedido a Isabella que se case conmigo y…-dejo la frase inconclusa, malamente porque estaba tentada a decir ok no me caso por miedo pero no tenía que ser fuerte.

-Acepte casarme con el.-dije sacando todo el aire de golpe, Esme soltó un gritito parecido a los que soltaba Alice cuando se emocionaba y mi mamá solo abrió la boca sin poder creerlo, Charlie solo se mostró sorprendido pero después sonrió, al igual que todos los presentes, Esme y Carlisle fueron los primeros en felicitarnos, después Laurent e Irina, luego Carmen y Eleazar y hasta el último Charlie y Sue, Renee seguía perdida viéndome fijamente, Phil no sabía qué hacer si felicitarme o mejor quedarse paradito a un lado de mi madre.

-Felicidades mi niña, no sé en qué momento creciste tanto.-me dijo mi padre abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente.-Te amo Bella y estoy feliz porque tú eres feliz.-volvió a abrazarme y después se dirigió a Edward.

-Muchacho más te vale que la cuides, es mi única hija y como tal no la quiero ver sufrir UNA VEZ MAS.-aclaro Charlie a Edward.

-Jamás volverá a suceder Señor Swan.-respondió Edward un poco nervioso.

-Eso espero.-le dio un pequeño abrazo y se regresó a su lugar a un lado de Sue.

-Bella? Porque te vas a casar?.-pregunto Seth curioso tomándome de la mano.-Si te casas ya no me vas a querer porque ya tendrás a Edward y a Matt y a mí me olvidaras.-dijo melancólico mi pequeño hermano.

-Oh! No mi bebe, tu siempre serás mi primer gran amor Seth, mi corazón está dividido y a ti te pertenece una parte muy importante de él es casi tan importante como la que le pertenece a Matt, jamás te dejare de querer mi enano hermoso, tu siempre serás mi pequeñito.-le bese la cabeza y lo abrace muy fuerte.-Te amo Seth jamás lo olvides.-le dije segura pues aunque el tiempo pasara y yo tuviera un hijo mi hermano era parte fundamental para mí y jamás en mi vida lo dejaría a un lado.

-Yo también te quiero Bella.-enterró la cabeza en mi estómago y yo lo acaricie como cuando era un bebe de apenas 3 años, justo estaba en esas de tratar de reconfortar a mi hermano cuando Renee se acercó a nosotros porque Edward no se alejaba de mi ni un segundo.

-Bella espero que seas muy feliz hija.-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.-Y Edward por favor cuídamela mucho, siempre será mi única hija y por lo tanto la más importante.-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.-Felicidades a los dos.-nos abrazó y yo no podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo mi mamá simplemente no podía estar teniendo una reacción tan buena como esa.

-Gracias mamá.-le dije simplemente y ella se alejó, llevándose a Seth con ella, después de eso el dia paso sin ningún imprevisto regresamos a la casa y yo tenía algo menos porque preocuparme.

EDWARDPOV.

El anuncio de nuestro compromiso me había puesto algo tenso, tenía ganas de salir corriendo para liberar la tención pero definitivamente yo quería estar con Isabella y teníamos que enfrentarnos con eso en algún momento que mejor que fuera ahora, así que mejor acabamos con eso de una vez todos lo tomaron bien incluso Renee que era a lo que más le temía a Bella, había estado un poco molesto por la negación de Isabella para tener otro hijo, no entendía a que se debía su negación no era normal y era el momento de aclararlo, mientras estábamos aquí en el parque sentados viendo a Matt y Dom jugar con otros niños que al parecer habían sido sus compañeritos en el Jardín de Infantes.

-Bella?.-le llame

-Mande?.-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados recostada sobre mis piernas tomando un poco el sol.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?.-le dije un poco nervioso.

-Claro amor lo que quieras.-dijo y abrió los ojos para así poder verme.

-Porque no quieres otro hijo?.-le pregunte simplemente y sin mirarla, ella enarco una ceja y suspiro para después sentarse y ver a los niños.

-Porque es mucha responsabilidad Edward, otro hijo sería demasiado Maffo consume todo mi tiempo y además creo que soy demasiado joven para tener otro hijo, tal vez en unos 5 años, cuando cumpla 25 o 26.-me dijo simplemente.

-Bella quiero que te pongas en mi lugar, yo ya tengo 35 y créeme te entiendo pero si esperamos más tiempo tal vez yo, ya no pueda disfrutar de mi hijo tanto como ahora lo hago con Matt.-le explique y ella me miró fijamente.-Tendré 40 Bella, quiero que tan solo lo pienses, tal vez para entonces yo ya no pueda tener otro hijo.-ella suspiro y rodo los ojos.

-No Edward entonces solo dame dos años, pero ahora no.-me dijo muy seria y sabía que no tenía alternativa no cambiaría de opinión.

-De acuerdo, te amo.-le dije y ella sonrió y me beso.

-Y yo a ti.-me dijo y se dirigió hacia los niños.

**JASPER POV.**

El viaje estuvo bien sin contratiempos ni nada parecido, habíamos viajado en avión privado porque no podíamos correr el riesgo de que nos vieran, además Rose estaba embarazada y era mucho más cómodo viajar así y por supuesto los niños, además teníamos la posibilidad de hacerlo y con comodidad. Llegamos a New Jersey el 3 de julio a la casa de Alice y de Rose; al día siguiente fuimos a la casa de Carlisle y de Esme a festejar el 4 de julio. Esto bien la reunión por primera vez conocía a los papas de Bella y de Rose, bueno a decir verdad me alegro que yo ya conocía a mis suegros desde hace tiempo y la verdad no es que fuera un gran prospecto para Alice y tampoco los había impresionado con mis idas y venidas en la vida de su hija, las veces que la había hecho llorar y demás, pero respetaban ante todo a decisión de su hija, además que yo me había atrevido a hablar con Carlisle de mi postura con Alice; él había reaccionado bien, pues estaba al tanto de nuestros problemas, solo me dijo que la cuidara y me dijo muy sutil mente que si le hacía daño esta vez sí me iba a dar una buena paliza porque ahora estaba tan bien la felicidad de su nieto de por medio.

Pero bueno que papá no hace eso…. ¿O me equivoco? Pero en este momento Edward y Bella nos habían contagiado sus nervios porque hoy les dirían que estaban comprometidos y la verdad todos le temíamos a la mama de Bells, incluso Alice está muy nerviosa no sabía que iba a para y si Alice le tenía miedo era de cuidarse. Pero al parecer todos reaccionaron bien y no hubo ninguna escena desagradable, pelea, sangre nada…. Lástima yo quería acción. No las pasamos muy bien la verdad es que Esme se había esmerado en planear todo ahora entendía de donde Alice había sacado sus maravillosos dotes.

Alice y yo habíamos tenido que intervenir a Emmett en una plática muy seria debido a que él era el único que sabía que estábamos comprometidos y la verdad nos preocupaba que soltara la lengua porque era muy raro para guardar secretos al final siempre acaba diciendo la verdad porque lucia nervioso y medio mundo lo presionaba para decir la verdad. Alice y yo no queríamos que se supiera lo de nuestro compromiso porque Bells y Ed estaban por comprometerse y eran nuestros amigos, era su día no podíamos quitarle atención así que decidimos guardarlo por un tiempo más y Emmett lo entendió, solo esperábamos que pudiera con la presión.

-Amor ¿vas acompañarme al ginecólogo?- me dijo Alice y los ojos se me pusieron como platos. Emmett, Rose, Bells y Ed comenzaron a reírse.

-Mami que es un ginecólogo.- dijo mi hijo con la boca llena d cereal.

-Es un doctor que se dedica solo a revisar y curar a las mujeres.- le dijo Alice a mi hijo mientras le limpiaba la boca.

-Tía, ¿estas enferma?, ¿te sientes mal?- dijo mi sobrino con a frente arrugada y el rostro ladeado tal y como lo hacía Ed.

-No príncipe. Solo iré para que me revise y saber que toda esta bien, así como cuando a ustedes los llevamos con su pediatra, que los pese y que los mida.- le dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa y mi sobrino se relajó.

Si y a que nos dé una paleta. ¿Verdad Maffo?- dijo mi hijo entusiasmado, mi hijo y mi sobrino empezaron platicar cosas que no entendíamos.

-No está enferma, solo está entrando en la menopausia.- dijo Emmett divertido.

-No hables con la boca llena y el cerebro vacío es un mal ejemplo para mi hijo.- le dijo Alice con mirada furiosa.

-Alice, pequeña Alice cuida tus palabras que puedo ser débil en cualquier momento.- Amenazo a Alice y luego a mí con la mirada.

-¿Bueno y a que tienes que ir amor?- interrogué a Alice para desviar la atención.

-Tengo que ponerme la inyección anticonceptiva.- me dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su café.- Si no quieres ir no vayas. ¿me puede acompañar Bella?

-¿el ginecólogo es el ex alumno de tu padre?- pregunto Rose entusiasmada.

-Sí, el mismo.- dijo Alice.- cobra más barato.- y le enarco una ceja a Bella.

-Entonces si te acompaño.- dijo Bella con sonrisa traviesa.- Además esta guapo.

-Yo también voy.- dijo Rose entusiasmadísima.- ¿A qué hora es?

-Que ahora todas quieren ser examinadas por mi ginecólogo.- dijo Alice divertidísima. Pero Emm, Ed y yo nos mirábamos con cara de enojo.

-Nadie va a ir con ella.- dije muy serio y las risitas pararon.- Yo voy a ir con ella. ¿Ed, puedes cuidar Dom mientras la acompaño no?- dije muy serio.

-Sí, Bella y yo los vamos a cuidar tal vez vayamos al parque.- dijo también en un tono muy furiosos y Bella lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

-Amor tu si puedes ir. No creo que te pase nada estando así.- le dijo Emm a Rose tocándole tiernamente su pancita pero Rose lo golpeo con fuerza en el brazo.- No es cierto hermosa, no quiero que vayas mejor nos divertimos en tu recamara.- le dijo Emm a punto de besarla.

-HUG!- sonó desde la garganta de Bells.- Demasiada información mantengan eso en privado.- dijo esto y todos comenzamos a reír.

Terminamos el desayuno y Alice se ducho y se arregló rápido, más de lo que esperaba llevaba puesta una falda negra corta, una playera blanca que tenía bordado papa de la caricatura padre de familia y en la barriga de este decía "No Fat Girl", tenis y su bolso. Me pregunte si en verdad le gustaba, pues se puso perfume y llevaba esa falda solo me alegraba saber que iba a ir con ella.

Mi bebe lo extrañaba.- Alice se lanzó sobre el Porsche amarillo que descansaba en la cochear lo beso y lo abrazo.- ¿Cómo está mi bebe?- lo volvió a besar, me reí en silencio y le abrí la puerta, entre en el auto y nos dirigimos al consultorio. Estábamos esperando y había muchas mujeres iban igual de arregladas que Alice, ¿Qué a todas le fascinaba ese doctor? Por fin pasamos y insistí ene pasar con ella, el tal doctor era joven, de pelo castaño, ojos obscuros, alto, fornido y amable pero no veía porque el alboroto. Le indico a Alice que se quitara la ropa, le iba a hacer el chequeo habitual; ¿enserio habitual o solo quiere toquetearla?, descubrí mi otra profesión si no hubiera sido músico hubiese querido ser ginecólogo.

Alice quedo en bata blanca y recostada en una cama, con los pies en alto. Eso lo pude ver porque la tela de la cortina no era tan gruesa y la luz dejaba ver las siluetas obscuras de Alice y el Doctor, me sentía muy incómodo pues no me gustaba ver que otro tocara a Alice. Al cabo de unos minutos según mi reloj, pero una eternidad para mí, salió Alice de nuevo, como una bailarina y una gran sonrisa ¿tan bien tocaba?, que las dejaba sonrientes.

-Alice, no puedo aplicarte la inyección.- lo que faltaba y ahora la tuteaba.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto extrañada.

-Alice, porque estas embarazada.- ¿Qué?, ¿embarazada?

-¿estás seguro?- no, mi cerebro no reacciona. Pero si me doy cuenta que se siguen tuteando.

-Bueno Alice, pues eso es lo que parece según mi exploración y mis conocimientos. Pero pueden ser efectos de los anticonceptivos, tenemos que esperar unos días por lo menos una semana y luego te haremos exámenes y te reviso nuevamente.- le dijo y mi cerebro no procesaba nada, la sala quedo en silencio después de esto.- No tengas sexo si no quieren estar embarazados.- como no esto lo hace al propósito si tiene que ser, no quiere que tenga sexo con la mujer que amo. Luego dice que la quiere examinar dentro de una semana. No yo voy a tener sexo… no y si está embarazada…. Sería otra vez pa… p…p…pá.

* * *

**hola mis niñas hermosas perdon por la actualizacion tan lejana **

**pero no tenia el capi listo hasta ahora, entiendanme de vacaciones el**

**cerebro se me seca, pero listo aqui esta en lo personal creo que varias **

**me golpearan por la actitud de Bella...pero bueno el avanze es que **

**se casaran! buenoo Alice sera mami por segunda vez :D que lindo!**

**y bueno pronto la boda de Rose. **

**Espero que les guste gracias por los reviews. ya saben**

**Quejas y sugerencias al boton del final nos vemos en el proximo capi!**

**!Kari!**

**(*) chocokrispis= cereal de arroz inflado con sabor a chocolate**


	19. Love Machine 1

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, la increíble banda de la que hablo es Muse las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

**

* * *

**

**LEER NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO POR FAVOR ES IMPORTANTE!**

**LOVE MACHINE  
**

**ALICEPOV**.

Esta noticia afecto mis sentidos, en este momento fue como si hubiesen detenido mi mundo y me hubiera quedado parcialmente sorda, escuchaba todo tan lejano y distorsionado; excepto a Jasper, solo podía escucharlo a el claramente, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón lo único que no podía escuchar eran sus pensamientos. ¿Qué estaría pensando?, al parecer tampoco salió luciendo muy bien del consultorio, los dos estábamos en estado de shock, pero sin duda el menos porque él podía articular frases de costumbre con otras personas como "Gracias", "hasta luego". En cambio yo no podía mover ni un milímetro de mis huesos, mi señor cerebro y yo simplemente estábamos desconectados, no queríamos dar señales de vida, queríamos que creyeran que estábamos viajando en otro planeta y probablemente no íbamos a regresar.

Una vez que llegamos al auto Jasper tomo el volante y yo me perdí en mis pensamientos, podía sentí de vez en cuando su mirada fija en mí. No quería ser mamá ahora Dominic estaba pequeño y necesitaba mucha atención, absorbía todo mi tiempo. Además tenía planes ya trazados, quería estudiar, viajar, estar con Jasper, con mi familia, con mis amigos, quería conocer gente… ¡y por supuesto me iba a casar! Quería disfrutar de mi matrimonio ahora que me sentía segura de querer unirme con alguien por el resto de mi vida. Debía de haber algún error, eso debía de ser un error tal vez un efecto secundario de los anticonceptivos porque esto no me podía estar pasando, pues no había faltado a ninguna inyección…. Mis periodos habían llegado normal los últimos meses… ¿y este mes?... no tengo idea de cuando se supone que debería de llegar, saque el celular de mi bolsillo y busque el calendario, era 6 de Julio, se supone que este mes tendría que tener mi periodo el 10 de Julio… tome una gran bocanada de aire, como si me hubiese estado ahogando y ahora solo ahora podía volver a sentir el aire en mis pulmones y escuche nuevamente los latidos de mi corazón.

Amor.- la voz suave de Jasper me hizo regresar.- Llegamos.- dijo mirándome ansioso por mi respuesta, no dije nada y baje del auto, me sentía algo mal para entrar a la casa por ahora. Me senté en las escaleras de la entrada y Jasper me acompaño, en silencio.

¿estas bien?- pregunte después de un buen rato de estar en silenció. Saco una goma de mascar y me ofreció una y luego suspiro.

Si, amor. Estoy mas que bien.- hizo una pausa para introducir la goma de mascar a su boca.-Bueno, claro que me sorprende saber que puedo ser papá de nuevo ye s que jamás había experimentado esta sensación, bueno pues con Dominic.. pero fue diferente porque a el lo vi y sabia que estaba ahí, sabia que era nuestro hijo, simplemente lo sentía.

¿y ahora sientes que no puedes se tu hijo?- pregunte mientras enarcaba una ceja para el.

No… no amor. Claro que si ciento que es mi hijo… puede ser mi hijo.- suspiro frustrado.- vez amor a esto me estoy refiriendo es mas fácil saber que eres papá. Que experimentar una seria de emociones revueltas en todo tu cuerpo.- tenia razón sabia a que emociones se refería ya había pasado por esto antes y no me había percatado de las emociones pues no eran nuevas para mi.- ¿ tu estas bien?.- pregunto tomándome entre sus brazos y yo encaje mi rostro en su pecho y solo asentí.- Alice, esto me esta poniendo mal. Bueno tu reacción, no pensé que fuera así…. La verdad es que yo me siento muy feliz, me vuelan mariposas en el estomago al pensar que puedo ser papá, pero siento que tu no quieres esto y también me preocupa el ilusionarme demasiado.

No, estoy bien enserio. Por favor perdón es que no me lo esperaba en verdad.- tome aire.- Quiero tomar esto con calma, ¿ok?- le dije y el asintió.-ahora solo quiero caminar contigo por la calle, que me abraces y que me tomes de la mano.- dije con un tono de voz mucho mas seguro que al de antes y su rostro cambio a un semblante mas relajado y me dedico una de esas sonrisas que me matan.- todo va a estar bien, pase lo que pase.- le dije sonriendo y luego el me beso, se puso de pie y me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo.

Tuvimos momentos sorprendentes hoy, ahora solo hay que disfrutar de los momentos que nos llegaran.- dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa para hacer que pasara.- Solo hay que esperar los resultados, amor.- yo le sonreí pues esa caminata y estar solos nos había hecho bien, tenia la mente en claro y me sentía mas tranquila y tenia razón solo teníamos que esperar.

La espera ano fue tan fácil como lo había planeado, la verdad quería estar tranquila y relajada. Pero no podía dejar de pensar ni un momento que podía estar esperando un bebe. Por precaución deje de fumar y aunque no se lo pedí Jasper dejo de fumar también.

Amor, acompáñame a fumar.- me ofreció Bella y estaba tentada pero no quiera hacerlo.

Esta bien, amor te acompaño.- le dije y salimos al jardín de la casa. Me ofreció un cigarrillo pero no lo acepte y Bella me miro extrañada pues no podría creer que yo Alice Cullen la fumadora compulsiva no quisiera un cigarrillo.

¿Por qué no quieres uno?, ya lo dejaste.- dijo muy divertida.

Algo así.- le dije mirando a la nada y algo tensa.

Solo dejamos de fumar mientras estábamos embarazadas.- me dijo aun divertidísima. Y yo me quede en silencio y luego la mire y subí una ceja.- No es cierto Alice. ¿estas embarazada?, por eso regresaste extraña del ginecólogo.- me dijo sacado el humo de un solo golpe y pasando de mejillas rosadas a pálida casi transparente.

No es seguro, tengo que esperar.- hice una pausa, ella apago su cigarro y se sentó en el mismo sillón con migo.- Aunque hace tres días debió de haberme llegado la regla.- hicimos una pausa larga.- Jasper compro una prueba de embarazo pero no la quiero hacer…. Creo que tengo miedo.

Pues es normal que tengas miedo. Yo también estuve platicando con Ed sobre tener otro hijo, a él le entusiasma la idea pero sabes que a mí no.- me dijo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.- él me dijo que no quería esperar más tiempo porque si lo hace será viejo y no podrá disfrutar tanto de su hijo como él quisiera.

Sabes, no había pensado en nuestras edades hasta ahora, no me había dado cuanta de esa posibilidad, que ellos no puedan disfrutar tanto de sus hijos.- dije recargando mi cabeza sobre su cabeza.- ¿están muy grandes verdad?- mi comentario hizo que soltáramos una risa.

Alice, tiene 35… **TREINTA Y CINCO.- **volvió a recalcar.- Jóvenes ya no lo son, pero dime cuando nos han gustado los niños.

Tienes razón.- y las dos sonreímos de nuevo.

Creo que deberías de hacerte esa prueba de embarazo.- me dijo sonriendo, solo asentí y nos pusimos de pie para entrar a la casa.- Y quiero ser la primera en saber si voy a ser tía.

Todo esto me estaba haciendo pensar más y más en embarazarme, no había pensado en lo que Ed le había dicho a Bella que no iban a poder disfrutar tanto de sus hijos. Las cosas que mis padres me habían dicho: "Hija, nos haría muy feliz tener otro nieto", "creo que él te ama mucho", "me da mucho gusto de verte feliz", "hija siempre supe que estabas muy loca…. Pero jamás imagine que tu seria la que le pediría a alguien que se casara contigo", "gracias por decirnos esto", "sabes que siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo". Y por otro lado lo que me había dicho Jasper: "amor, siento volar mariposas con solo pensar que puedo ser papa otra vez", "estoy aquí", "te amo y quiero que tu estés bien", "estará bien si tenemos un bebe más y si no lo tenemos no es el fin del mundo". Descubro que tenía miedo una parte de mi porque me había quedado la huella de cuando Dominic vino a mi vida, estaba sola, no tenía una pareja que me apoyara, mis padres solo eran los abuelos, tuve que sacrificar muchas cosas; pero ahora era diferente Jasper estaba conmigo, mi familia estaba en el lugar de familia, mi hijo estaba algo grande, si quería tener un bebe con Jasper cerca y que experimentara y compartiera conmigo lo que es esperar un hijo. Quería tantas cosas que la emoción me invadió y me di cuenta que deseaba ser mamá, no me lo había planteado nuevamente por que había evadido el tema pero ahora que estaba posiblemente embarazada comencé a sentirme maternal.

-Amor.- dije al oído de Jasper que estaba recostado a un lado mío a punto del desmayo, pues había estado jugando con Dominic toda la tarde.- Amor.- volví a susurrar en su oído y esta vez acariciando su torso desudo y comencé a besar su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello.

-No podemos tener sexo.- abrió los ojos como platos y me hizo tiernamente hacia atrás.

-¿No quieres tener un bebé?, ¿Por que eres tan amable con migo?- no entendía por que el se comportaba hacia conmigo otro hombre se hubiera enojado si le hubieran dicho que no desea tener hijos.

-Claro que quiero tener un bebe contigo otra vez.- me dijo sonriendo.- Pero quiero que sea decisión mutua quiero que tu lo quieras tanto como yo. Y no soy amable contigo, solo estoy enamorado de ti.- me dijo con esa sonrisa marca Jasper Howard, tan perfectamente encantadoras que aparecería en un comercial de Colgate.

-Pues quiero tener un bebé, ahora.- le dije enarcando una ceja y sosteniendo una media sonrisa.- Gracias por amarme.- le dije y me incline para besarlo tiernamente.

-Entonces hagamos un bebé.- me dijo sonriendo pícaramente y me jalo para quedar sobre de él, mientras me besaba apasionadamente, acaricio mi espalda y luego bajo delicadamente sus manos por toda mi columna haciéndome estremecer, llego a mi trasero y lo apretó con fuerza entre sus manos y haciendo que me pegara más a su cuerpo, solté una bocanada de aire que sonó como un gemido, deslizo sus manos para deshacerse del bóxer y yo hice lo mismo, me incorpore dejando que mis piernas se posaran al lado de su cuerpo y dejándolo entrar en mí, me quite la playera que traía puesta, se incorporó para quedar sentado, lo abrazaba del cuello mientras me movía, sintiéndolo dentro de mi todo pasaba lento, no pensaba nada más que en cuanto lo amaba de distintas maneras, que era el único que hacía que mi corazón se parara y comenzara a latir más rápido, más fuerte y con más vida cada día que pasaba a su lado.

Primero no logro que quieras hacer un bebe.- me dijo mientras me metía de nuevo a la cama, después de regresar de tomar un vaso de agua.- Y luego no puedo lograr que dejes de hacerlo.- dijo acariciando mi frente y yo aferrada a su pecho. Solo solté una risa y luego nos quedamos dormidos.

Estaba muy cansada pero me tenía que levantar, pues teníamos que terminar de empacar, luego tenía la cita con el ginecólogo, la comida con mis padres antes de irnos a Londres. Abrí las llaves de la regadera y tome un baño para relajarme y esperando que el sueño, el hambre y el cansancio se rindieran y se fueran, me quede unos minutos debajo del agua caliente, luego me enredé en la toalla y salí, regrese a la habitación y vi a Jasper aun dormido y luego mire el reloj de la mesita marcaba las 8:30 am, sonreí cuando lo volví a mirar. Tome mi ropa y me dirigí al baño, me puse un bóxer blanco y un sostén con estampado de cebra, me acerque al tocador donde estaba una crema humectante, y no resistí mirarme a espejo, primero me mire el rostro, estaba algo pálida, un poco de ojeras, no me veía como la última vez y esto era porque Jasper está de nuevo en mi vida, tenía una sonrisa tatuada en mi rostro y un toque rosado en mis mejillas, mis labios no estaban secos, luego mire mi cuerpo se veía normal de frente sin ningún cambio, lo único que note es que mi cabello había crecido más de lo que había pensado, mire mi estómago, mis piernas no estaban como yo quería pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, luego me mire de perfil, tomaba aire y sumía el estómago, ms costillas se notaba cuando hacia esto pero mi vientre no se hundía, mi estómago la parte alta si se hundía pero mi vientre permanecía ligeramente abultado, tenía que mirar con atención para notarlo, roce con la yema de mis dedos mis costillas y mi estómago hundido en la nada y luego baje hasta mi vientre y me quede contemplándolo por un momento, acariciaba el pequeño hinchazón en mi vientre de un lado a otro; suave, con las yemas solamente, la piel se me puso de gallina cuando mi mente recordó como lucia cundo tenía un mes de embarazo, tenía un abultamiento similar pero sin duda este estaba ligeramente más grande. No lo había notado hasta a ahora pero sin duda este no era de una noche de sesiones de sexo y luego resulte embarazada supuse que tenía casi dos meses porque estaba algo grande, la piel se me puso de nuevo de gallina, sentía en mi interior que algo tenia vida dentro de mí, incluso me sentía diferente, pero era imposible que tuviera dos meses pues la regla del mes pasado había llegado…._tal vez subí de peso._

Me rodearon esos brazos de seda egipcia inconfundibles para mí, cálidos y yo resulte sensible a su tacto una vez más, era Jasper me abrazaba por atrás y había posado sus manos sobre las mías que estaban recargadas sobre mi vientre y se me poso una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿admirando su belleza?- me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa que podía ver atreves del espejo.- si te sigues mirando te vas a enamorar.- dijo y luego me beso en el cuello, yo solo sonreí y me quede ahí paralizada por la escena que veía atreves del espejo. Tome las manos de Jasper con las mías e hice que se posaran sobre mi vientre desnudo.

-¿sientes?- le dije y el levanto la mirada hacia el espejo para poder ver mi rostro, sentí como nuestras miradas se cruzaban.- Es nuestro bebé.- le dije. Haciendo que con sus yemas recorriera el duro bulto en mi vientre.

-¿enserio?..¿Estas segura?- me dijo y esta vez el acariciaba el pequeño bulto con tanto amor y delicadeza, pude ver como sus ojos resplandecieron.

-Sí, eso creo.- dije sonriendo y mirando el pequeño bulto, pero no desde el espejo.- Así lucia cuando tenía un mes de embarazo con Dominic, bueno un poco más pequeño, tal vez es porque he estado comiendo.- para este momento solo podía sentir sus manos acariciando con amor aquel pequeño bulto y su barbilla recargada en mi hombro.

-Luces hermosa.- me dijo mientras me giraba hacia el.- Esta es una de las mejores mañanas que he tenido en mi vida…. Esto me deja sin palabras.- me miraba a los ojos y me tenía sujeta de la cintura.- Si puedo sentirlo, conozco muy bien cada parte de tu cuerpo y sin duda esto esta diferente.- me beso y luego beso el pequeño bulto.

Después de que lo convencí de que se duchara, me di prisa y me puse unos Jeans blancos que sin duda me quedaban justos del vientre pero no me molestaban, una blusa blanca con une estampado en negro que me quedaba holgada, botines negros con estoperoles, me seque el cabello y lo planche, me maquille. Justo daban la 9:00 cuando mi hijo me llamo desde su habitación.

-Hola príncipes, ¿Cómo están?- dije a mi sobrino y a mi hijo que estaban saltado en sus cunas, los bese en la frente y luego los tome y los puse en tierra firme para llevarlos hasta mi habitación.

-¿y mi mami?- pregunto mi sobrino mientras subía a la cama.

-Debe de estar durmiendo aun, pero luego la despertamos.- le dije a mi sobrino mientras sacaba ropa para los dos. Tome un jeans azul claro para mi hijo con una playera amarilla pollo y tenis. Para mi sobrino tome unos jeans y una playera violeta con letras en color blanco y tenis.

-Que guapos.- dijo Jasper saliendo del baño vistiendo un pantalón caqui, una camisa azul bebe, un suéter café con líneas azul y tenis cafés. Desayunamos en compañía de todos y luego nos dedicamos toda la mañana restante a empacar cosas que hacían falta, fotografías, más ropa, juguetes, libros, discos. Los chicos se dedicaron a subir y a llevar las cosas en varios viajes a la casa de mis padres, mientras que a Rose la teníamos relajada y solo nos ayudaba a ordenar algunas cosas, Bells y yo tendimos camas con sabanas nuevas, arreglamos las habitaciones, limpiamos la cocina y nos dedicamos a sacar la poca comida del refrigerador no queríamos que se hiciera feo algo. Dejábamos la casa limpia y lista para nuestra próxima visita, no la habíamos querido vender porque sabíamos que íbamos a venir cuando pudiéramos a visitar a nuestros padres y pasar unos días de vacaciones.

-Estoy agotada.- dijo Rose tirada ene l sillón.

-¿de qué?, no hiciste nada floja.- dijo Bells riendo y dejándose caer a un lado de Rose.

-Oye las apoye emocionalmente, estuve aquí.- dijo riendo. La verdad es que si debería de estar cansada pues su pancita estaba cada día más grande.

-Tengo hambre.- dijo Rose, posando sus manos sobre su pancita.

-Pues solo hay que esperar a que lleguen los chicos para poder ir a comer con Esme y Carlisle.- dijo Bells mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Rose.- Alice, ¿te hiciste la prueba de embarazo?- dijo Bella y yo no pude pasar saliva.

-¿Estas embarazada?- dijo Rose mirándome confundida.

-No, no la hice.- dije mirando a Bella.- Pero bueno creo que si estoy embarazada pero iré a la cita con el ginecólogo para confirmarlo.- dije subiendo una ceja.

-¿Porque crees que si?- pregunto Bells.

-Pues porque mi regla no llego hace 5 días. Y note un duro y pequeño bulto en mi vientre estoy segura de que estoy embarazada bueno aparte de los kilos que gane por estar comiendo.- los chicos nos interrumpieron, nos pusimos de pie, tome mi bolso y algunas cosas que hacían falta por llevar.

-Los niños se quedaron en la casa de tus padres.- dijo Jasper abriendo la cajuela.

-Está bien…. Los vemos en la casa de mis padres, vamos a ir a la cita.- le dije antes de salir de la casa a los chicos.

-Está bien, nos vemos.- dijo Ed y todos se despidieron con nosotros desde el auto de Bella.

**JASPER POV.**

-Puede que Alice este embarazada.- dije a Ed y a Emm.- esto me tiene muy emocionado… asustado. No se lo que siento.- dije mientras tomábamos unas cajas y las poníamos en el garaje de mis suegros.

-Te entiendo.- dijo Emm sonriéndome para relajarme.- sé que no es fácil, pero ¿no es lo mejor, ser papá?, bueno ustedes ya lo saben.

-Sí, pero no sabemos lo que es esperarlo.- dijo Ed con la mirada muerta y sin expresión en el rostro.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué te pasa nena?- dijo Emm tocándole un hombro.

-Es que Bella no quiere tener otro hijo, si quiere pero no ahora.- dijo mientras nos subíamos al Porsche y nos íbamos.- Y si puedo esperar, pero no sería lo mismo…. Estaría más viejo.- dijo poniendo mala cara.

-Estamos viejos, pero es cierto Ed, pero también en cierto que nuestra rutina de vida es muy agitada y empieza a preocuparme no estar con Rose y con mis hijos, perderme cosas.- dijo Emm que iba conduciendo el Porsche espero que Alice no lo viera porque si no se iba a infartar.

-Tienes que entenderla también Ed, no creo que sea fácil para ellas nuestras vidas, como dice Emm.- dije después de un largo silencio. Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la casa.

-Solo espero que no les de asco la comida que les encanta.- dijo Emm antes de entrar.

Encontramos a las chicas agotadas y la casa reluciente, partimos inmediato a la cita con el ginecólogo y los demás se fueron a la casa de Carlisle y Esme.

Las manos me sudaban, mi respiración era lenta, mi corazón latía muy rápido, no sé cómo logre entrar hasta el consultorio sin caer desmayado. La mano de Alice estaba entre las mías, los dos estábamos callados y en espera, la puerta se abrió para mi gusto con mucho ruido lo cual me hizo saltar y Alice se dio cuenta y me tomo del rostro y me beso.

-Bien.- dijo el "ginecólogo". Para este momento tome la mano de Alice, apretándola fuerte.- Van a ser papas.-los nervios desaparecieron, la ansiedad por saber si sería papa se había fulminado, pero ahora lo remplazaba una gran emoción, podía sentir cosquillas en el estómago, recorrer en mis brazos, piernas, hasta salir por mi garganta en tono de risita, con un toque de nervios así sonó pero en realidad era tono de felicidad, gire mi mirada hasta toparme con la de Alice que me miraba con esos ojos castaños y grandes y con una gran sonrisa en su resplandeciente rostro. _voy a ser papa, _pensé mientras miraba a los ojos a Alice.

-Te lo dije cariño.- me dijo Alice con voz quebrada, pero riendo.

-Te amo.- era lo único que podía salir de mi garganta, una par de lágrimas delinearon las mejillas de Alice y yo sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y secaba sus lágrimas y la bese.

No podía creer todas las sensaciones que experimentas, amor, preocupación, ansiedad…. Las manos me seguían sudando aun después de salir del consultorio, pero sin duda me sentía feliz. Amar a alguien tanto cuando aún no lo conoces no me parecía creíble, el amor con Dominic se había dado de forma diferente, sabia en mí que él era mi hijo, pero esta vez saber que está en camino alguien que dependerá de ti, que tendrás que cuidar y amar, que será tu hijo; cambia muchas cosas, tienes que prepararte, preparar muchas cosas casa, decirle a Dominic, cuidar a Alice…. Estas cosas y más pasaron por mi cabeza mientras íbamos a la casa de los papas de Alice y de fondo tenia a Alice cantando.

Todo mi mundo había cambiado aún mas de cómo lo conocía, ahora mi hijo venia en camino, tenía que ser mejor papa, mejor esposo, amigo; todo tenía que ser mejor solo quería eso para Alice y para mis hijos.

-Primero tenemos que hablar con Dominic de esto.- me dijo Alice mientras estiraba mi mano para ayudarla a salir del auto.- no sé cómo lo va a tomar.- me dijo una vez que estaba afuera del Porsche, de pie frente a mí.

-¿crees que lo tome mal?- le dije mientras la rodeaba de la cintura y la acercaba a mi.- Me preocupa su reacción, pero si es mejor decírselo a el primero.- le dije mientras ella me rodeaba con largos y delgados brazos el cuello.

Entramos a la casa y me llego un olor que definitivamente me abrió el apetito, seguro Esme había cocinado, moría de hambre y de ganas de probar lo que había cocinado. Encontramos a Rose y a Bella en el sillón de la sala viendo un programa sombre como "educar hijos", pero pasamos sin hacer ruidos queríamos llegar a Dominic lo antes posible porque si nos hubieran visto esas dos mostritos hubiesen empezado a cuestionar a Alice.

-Papá. ¿Cómo estás?- dijo a Carlisle y lo rodeo fuerte con sus brazos y él le devolvió el gesto.

-Muy bien.- le dijo y luego le beso la frente.- Jasper.- me dijo tomándome del hombro y a Alice también.- ¿Que paso?, ¿seremos nuevamente abuelos?- pregunto con una sonrisa que tenía algo de Alice en ella. Alice y yo nos miramos de reojo y ella hizo una sonrisita picara y yo levante un ceja.

-No estaba.- dijo Alice relajada.- No me pude checar.- dijo mordiéndose e labio mientras me miraba y entendí que siguiera el juego.

-Sí, pero en cuanto lleguemos a Londres iremos y les llamaremos.- dije mirando a Carlisle de los más tranquilo, según yo porque por dentro estaba que la felicidad se me escaba de los poros.

-Ok, confió en ustedes.- dijo Carlisle sacando algo del horno.- Me toco cocinar a mi.- dijo muy gracioso mientras ponía una especie de estofado que olía riquísimo y se me hizo agua la boca.- Tu madre está arriba con los niños y con los otros no tan niños.- dijo muy divertido. Salimos de la concina y subimos las escaleras de cristal y metal hasta llegar a un área abierta con un gran traga luz y todo de madera, se escuchaban ruidos de la sala de juegos. Entramos y encontramos a Esme, Emmett, Edward, a mi sobrino y a mi hijo jugando Wii, saludamos y pedimos hablar con Dominic así que todos bajaron.

-Mamá, pero yo no quería romper una hoja de tu libro.- dijo mi hijo mientras se recargaba en mi pecho, con mirada asustada dirigida hacia su madre. Alice me miro arrugando la frente en señal de confusión y yo levante los hombros.

-¿De qué libro?- pregunto Alice mientras peinaba el flequillo rubio que le caía sobre su frente de mi hijo.

-Es que tenías en tu bolso ayer, es que Matt y yo…

-Ah, no amor no importa era una revista.- dijo Alice sonriéndole y mi hijo amplio su sonrisa.- Tu papi y yo tenemos que decirte algo.- mi hijo dejo de recargarse en mi pecho y yo tome una bocanada profunda de aire.

-Dominic… vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita.- dije con voz nerviosa, mi hijo giro su pequeña cabecita y me miro con ojos abiertos como platos y luego a Alice quien le sonreirá.

-¿Qué piensas?- le dijo Alice, con voz calmada.

-¿Me van a dejar de querer?- mi hijo gacho su mirada.

-No príncipe, claro que no jamás te dejaremos de querer eres nuestro príncipe. Solo que ahora tendrás un hermanito con quien jugar y estará contigo todo el tiempo y lo vas a poder cuidar.- dije acariciando su pequeña cabeza.- Serás su hermanito mayor, el que le enseñe a jugar y a caminar.- le dije sonriendo y el no parecía muy convencido.

-Es que Javier, me dijo a Matt y a mi… que cuando tus papas tienen un bebe…. Te dejan de querer y te regalan.- dijo mi hijo mirando a su mamá preocupado.

-No cariño, jamás podría dejar de querer a mi príncipe nariz de chocolate.- le dijo tocándole la nariz con el dedo índice.- Javier está equivocado y lo invento para asustarte, los papas jamás dejan de querer a sus hijos.

-Y nosotros siempre te vamos a amar.- le dije y mi hijo sonrió más seguro y me abrazo a mí y luego a Alice.

-Y, ¿Dónde está?... mi hermanito.- dijo mi hijo mirando hacia la puerta como esperando que entrara caminando por esa puerta. Alice y yo reímos.

-No amor, está en mi pancita.- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Dom para ponerla en donde estaba el pequeño bulto que tanto quería.

-Si aquí esta nuestro bebe.- le dije sonriéndole a mi hijo que me miraba con la mano en la pancita de su mama, como en espera de que algo pasara.- allí va a estar por nueve meses, va a crecer y a crecer, cuando esté listo vendrá a ver a su hermano mayor.

-Lo voy a cuidar.- dijo Dominic sonriéndole a su mama y luego a mí. Luego de quedarnos platicando acerca de su hermanito un poco más, el salió dando saltitos de la habitación, pero no dijo nada porque dijimos que después de comer les diríamos los tres que estábamos esperando un bebe y el accedió a dar la sorpresa con nosotros, durante la cena comió muy rápido y apresuro a todos a comer su trozo de tarta de zarzamora. Hicimos el anuncio de que hablaríamos y todos guardaron silencio.

-Dominic tiene algo que decirles.- dijo Alice limpiándole el rostro batido de zarzamoras.- vamos cariño diles.

-Voy a tener un hermanito.- dijo con tono entusiasta.- mi papa inyecto a mi mama como mi tío Emmett a mi tía Rose.- dijo eso y todos reímos y Alice se sonrojo.- Lo voy a cuidar porque voy a ser su hermano mayor.- dijo Dominic entusiasmado y su Emmett ya lo tenía en los brazos "felicidades campeón" dijo y luego lo elevo en el aire. Todos nos felicitaron y nos dijeron que no se esperaban esto y la verdad es que nosotros tampoco.

Después de estar un buen rato jugando Wii, nos tuvimos que despedir y tomar las cosas y subirlas en la camioneta que habíamos perdido para que nos llevara al aeropuerto.

-El auto de Alice se queda aquí.- dijo Carlisle mientras cargaba a su nieto.

-Sí, tengo todo arreglado.- le dije metiendo la mano a mi bolsillo.- Aquí está todo el papeleo, lo que van a pedir en el aeropuerto, sale mañana.- dije y mi suegro tomo los papeles, eran para poder trasladar el carro de Alice a Londres pues se había despedido con más dificultad del auto que de sus papas. Y quería sorprenderla.

**BELLAPOV**.

Los días habían estado demasiado tensos o al menos para mi después de la cena del ultimo dia en New Jersey en el que Alice nos había dado la maravillosa noticia de que seria mamá por segunda vez, Edward había estado de lo más insoportable con sus indirectas demasiado directas, tipo: "Vez Alice no tenía planeado otro bebe y ahora está feliz por su embarazo" o "Jasper está nervioso y aun no puede creer que será papá de nuevo pero está feliz, él también quiere que sea niña" y cosas parecidas, siempre que sacaba el tema a relucir yo terminaba por decirle "dos años Edward acaso es demasiado para ti?" y el daba por terminada la conversación al igual que yo, aun no comprendía porque demonios tenía ese encaprichamiento con lo de un hijo, no sabía ni de dónde ni por qué se había aferrado a esa idea de otro hijo, pero como se lo había dicho 2 años más y podríamos pensar en otro, por ahora estábamos en Londres, acondicionando la casa que había comprado cuando firme los papeles, me había dicho que él tenía un departamento, que pronto pondríamos en venta para así poder comprar otro mejor en algún otro lugar.

-Edward porque estás haciendo esto?.-pregunte de repente sentándome en el balcón de nuestra recamara, justo lo que necesitaba en mi casa un balcón para así poder ver a Matt jugar en el jardín que por cierto era bastante grande y poder fumar sin molestar a nadie.

-Hacer que?.-pregunto confundido acercándose a mí y sentándose en la silla que estaba detrás de mí, porque claro aún me sentía una adolescente y me gustaba sentarme en el suelo con los pies entre la barandilla o en este caso el espacio vacío que había entre el cristal y el suelo.

-Si porque decidiste regresar a Inglaterra? A lo que me refiero sé que amas Italia y lo dejaste porque?.-pregunte viendo a mi hijo jugar por el jardín de la casa corriendo detrás de su pelota roja con estrellas negras.

-Por ti Bella.-dijo simplemente y yo lo mire confundida

-Por mí? No entiendo.-le respondí mirándolo fijamente

-Si porque te quería recuperar, y sabía que la única manera que lo haría sería alejarme de todo, incluyendo Italia en donde vive Gianna y es que claro que amo Italia pero no amo a Italia más que a ti.-dijo dejándose caer a un lado de mí y atrayéndome hacia el.-Lo único que me importaba eras tú, así me hubiera tenido que ir a vivir a la luna para que regresaras conmigo lo hubiera hecho.-me dijo y me beso delicadamente.

-Edward no quiero que hagas ese tipo de cosas por mi.-le dije simplemente.-yo estaré contigo aunque tenga que vivir en el asiento de un auto abandonado porque te amo y cualquier lugar está bien para mi si estoy a tu lado, además no quiero que dejes las cosas que te hacen feliz solo por mí, si quieres vivir en Italia está bien pero quiero verte feliz, sé que Inglaterra no es tu lugar ideal y no permitiré que vivas en un lugar que no te gusta solo por quererme dar gusto no es justo para ti Edward.-lo bese y trate de acomodar su cabello desordenado.-Sabes que te amo cierto?.-el asintió.-Estaré contigo hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.-lo volví a besar y el sonrió.

-Enserio no te molestaría que regresáramos a Italia?.-pregunto emocionado.

-Claro que no Edward, si eso te hace feliz a mí también.-el sonrió y me abrazo.

-Entonces regresaremos a Como, me gusta es un lugar tranquilo y además el lago es maravilloso se que te gustara.-dijo emocionado y yo supe que regresar a Italia era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

-Pero que haremos con esta casa?.-pregunte preocupada.

-La conservaremos para cuando vengamos de vacaciones o queramos venir a ver a Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emmett.-en ese momento me di cuenta que si me iba a Italia estaría lejos de mis mejores amigas, que claro también ya tenían una vida hecha con el hombre que aman así que, ya estaba llegando el momento de separarnos cada una estaba tomando el rumbo de su vida tal y como lo quería además de una u otra manera siempre estaríamos unidas, estaba llegando el momento de separe de ellas y eso dolía.

-Claro tienes razón podríamos pasar una temporada aquí, no se tal vez unas semanas al año.-dije con tono esperanzado.

-Claro que si Bella, el tiempo que necesites yo sé que dejar a Alice y Rose no será fácil.-me dijo muy comprensivo.-Pero recuerda que ellas también podrán ir a Italia cuando quieran, no te alejaras completamente de ellas te lo prometo.-le dedique una sonrisa algo melancólica, pues la verdad dolía en el alma separarme de mis hermanas.

-Gracias Edward.-le dije

-No amor, lo que sea por ti.-beso mi cabeza y se levantó.

-Iré con Matt.-asentí y el salió de la recamara y en poco tiempo estuvo en el jardín jugando con su hijo, yo los veía y era una escena muy tierna, así que decidí no interrumpirlos con mi presencia, fui hasta mi bolso y tome mi celular y marque al celular de Alice.

-Hola?.-saludo Alice al segundo tono de llamada.

-Hola mi vida.-no podía creer que a pesar de los años seguía hablándole igual a cuando tenía 17.

-Hola calabacita que hay?.-pregunto rápidamente.

-Umm…quería ver si te puedo ver más tarde?.-pregunte

-Claro, quieres que vayamos a tu casa o algo así?

-No preferiría que nos fuéramos a tomar un café.-le dije rápidamente.

-Claro Bells, a qué hora?.-pregunto rápidamente

-A las 7:00pm prometo no quitarte mucho el tiempo.

-No te preocupes por eso, en donde nos veríamos?.-pregunto

-En el café que nos enseñó Elizabeth lo recuerdas?.-pregunte sabiendo que a Alice a veces se le olvidaban las cosas.

-Sí, entonces nos vemos ahí a las 7:00.-dijo rápidamente.

-Ok, hasta entonces.-y colgamos al mismo tiempo, vi mi reloj y eran las 5:00pm, de repente vi a Edward pegado a su celular llamando a no sé quién para pedirle que comprara una casa en Como, y que la consiguiera lo más pronto posible, solo entendí que quería tener casa en Como a su regreso de Hawái o sea en menos de un mes, suspire y camine de nuevo a la recamara, tomando un poco de agua me recosté y recordé que tendría que ir pronto a un ginecólogo ya que el implante de hormonas que me habían hecho en el brazo solo servía dos años y si mis cálculos no fallaban esos dos años estaban por terminarse y no quería accidentes así que antes de irme a Hawái visitaría a un ginecólogo por cualquier cosa, justo antes de las 6:30 le dije a Edward que saldría con Alice, llegue al café y ahí estaba mi amiga esperándome.

-Hola corazón.-le dije saludándola

-Hola calabacita.-me sonrió ampliamente.-Que tal todo?

-Un poco loco, sabes no me acostumbro a esto de vivir con él y todas esas cosas, pero supongo que ya con el tiempo me acostumbrare.-le sonreí y ella asintió

-Sí creo que tomara tiempo, pero dime que tienes?.-pregunto viéndome fijamente.

-Nada Alice, solo tengo que comentarte que estoy pasando por alguna crisis de melancolía, pronto Rose se casara, tu vivirás con Jasper y yo…-deje la frase sin terminar.

-Y tú? Simplemente estarás con Edward además no todo es tan malo, todas viviremos en el mismo lugar así que animo nos veremos a diario.-dijo muy segura y yo suspire.

-No viviremos en el mismo lugar…Edward, Matt y yo iremos a vivir a Italia, sé que eso desea Edward y eso le daré.-le dije y ella se sorprendió.

-Bueno eso es un cambio que no esperaba, pero animo Edward y Jasper son muy unidos, si tu no vienes yo iré, no te pongas triste un dia tenía que suceder.-me dijo y sonrió, tenía razón era algo inevitable teníamos que seguir con nuestras vidas. Seguimos platicando de varias cosas, como era la despedida de soltera de Rose y detallitos para l boda, aunque hablaba con ella yo seguía pensando que pronto dejaríamos de estar juntas, y aunque estaba feliz también estaba triste. Nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su casa, yo hable con Elizabeth en la noche para que me recomendara a algún buen ginecólogo en Londres, me dio el número de uno y me dijo que si quería ella me podía acompañar, a lo que me negué puesto que solo quería que me pusieran el implante de hormonas y ya, en la mañana deje a Matt con Edward justo después de desayunar.

-A dónde iras?.-pregunto Edward por enésima vez desde que le dije que saldría

-Iré al doctor Edward ya te dije, necesito ponerme un nuevo implante en el brazo ya que estoy segura que necesito cambiarlo.-dije terminando de recoger la mesa.

-No quieres que te acompañe?.-pregunto nervioso

-No estaré bien.-me acerque a él y lo bese.-Nos vemos más tarde.-tome mi bolso y las llaves del coche, me refiero a su auto uno hermoso por cierto era un Ferrari 458 Italia color plata hermoso el desgraciado coche como él solo, creo que cada vez que lo veía mi corazón latía mas rápido y digo es que un coche así desarmaba a cualquiera.-Regreso más tarde te amo.-lo bese por última vez antes de subir al auto y que el cerrara la puerta.

Con este coche en cuestión de minutos estaba en cualquier lugar, apenas me estaba acostumbrando a manejar del lado derecho pero no me costaba tanto trabajo, cuando llegue a la clínica era un edificio extremadamente lujoso, lo bueno era que venía muy bien vestida, con un abrigo color blanco con botones negros, unos jeans color azul claro con unas botas que me llegaban hasta las rodillas, un gorro color blanco con detalles en negro, un suéter de cuello alto y manga corta blanco con negro, el cabello lacio y bien maquillada, así que no desentonaba tanto con el lugar, pasaron tres señoras antes que yo y cuando fue mi turno, me levante y entre.

-Buenos días, Isabella Swan cierto?.-saludo el doctor, de aspecto agradable, era joven no tendría más de unos 30 años con el cabello negro y pálido como la mayoría de los ingleses.

-Sí, Isabella.-salude.

-Yo soy el doctor Benjamín.-dijo animadamente.-Me comentaba mi secretaria que solo quieres un cambio del implante de hormonas.-me dijo y yo asentí.-te parece si antes de cambiártelo hacemos un chequeo de rutina y después hacemos el cambio.

-Me parece perfecto.-respondí y me indico el camino para que me cambiara, rápidamente me quite ropa y salí del vestidor en bata.

-Bien Isabella, recuéstate te hare un ultrasonido para ver que todo esté en orden.-me dijo comenzó con el procedimiento de siempre mientras hacía unas preguntas.-Has tenido algún embarazo?.-Pregunto y yo asentí.-Hace cuánto?

-Unos tres años o un poco más, mi hijo tiene 2 años 8 meses.-le dije y el asintió.

-Isabella debo de darte una noticia.-dijo seriamente y yo pensé que era algo sobre una enfermedad.-tienes cerca de 15 dias de embarazo.-yo palidecí y es más casi me aventaba por la ventana.-tu implante de hormonas tiene cerca de un mes y medio que dejo de funcionar y como comprenderás no te puedo poner otro.-casi lloraba no podía ser cierto.-eres muy joven para tener dos hijos y comprendo que la noticia no te la esperabas, pero por ahora necesito que estés tranquila él bebe está muy bien y no presenta problemas, felicidades.-FELICIDADES? Esto era terrible, no podía ser cierto.

-Está seguro?.-pregunte con voz entrecortada.

-Muy seguro Isabella.-me dijo y me indico que podía vestirme, entre al vestidor y en el espejo vi mi vientre plano que pronto no lo estaría tanto pero lo peor Como demonios se lo iba a decir a Edward? El estaría encantado pero yo no y no sabía qué hacer, Salí y el me dio algunas indicaciones y medicinas que tomar, no me importo y saliendo del hospital encendí un cigarrillo sabía que solo podría adelantar el parto a los 7meses así que qué más me daba un cigarrillo más, fume y camine como sentenciada a muerte hasta el coche conduje lo más lento posible hasta la casa y entre.

-Que tal todo amor?.-pregunto Edward con Matt en brazos.

-Umm…todo bien.-dije simplemente y camine hacia la habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso, no había notado que Edward iba detrás de mí.

-Estas segura Bella estas pálida, pareces fantasma.-me dijo preocupado

-Si no te preocupes necesito dormir.-le dije y el asintió, me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, estuve pensando cómo iba a decírselo a Edward y como no sabía había decidido no decírselo hasta después de la boda de Rose y actuar normal y negarme a otro hijo, aunque ya no tuviera caso. Ese dia no me volví a levantar de la cama, al otro dia, desperté temprano y Edward en cuanto no me sintió se levantó corriendo tras de mí.

-Bella que pasa?.-pregunto angustiado.

-Que pasa de qué?.-pregunte algo confundida

-Bella ayer no te levantaste después de que regresaste del doctor que sucede?.-veía el temor en sus ojos y yo sentía que el corazón se me salía por el trasero, quería decirle pero no podía no sé por qué razón.

-No sé qué sucede Edward.-lo bese delicadamente.-Ahora necesito un cigarrillo.-y maldita sea sí que lo necesitaba, sabía bien que eso podía hacer que mi hijo o hija nacieran prematuramente pero solo sería uno más y lo dejaría de nuevo por 9 largos muy largos meses.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y Alice buscaba casa y yo ni siquiera me quería levantar, Rose comenzó a sentirse nerviosa por su pronta boda y yo por mi embarazo que no había comunicado con nadie, creo que me estaba comportando demasiado extraño porque en las últimas veces que habíamos salido todos juntos, yo no fumaba ni nada parecido siempre decía, es que es para que a Alice y a Rose no se les antoje y perjudiquen a mi sobrinos, porque por supuesto yo todo lo hacía por el bien de mis amigas, Edward sabía que algo sucedía había estado de lo más retraída, me descuide muchísimo, no físicamente aunque tomaba vitaminas y todas esas cosas, no me arreglaba demasiado y casi no quería salir, Edward se comenzó a preocupar y estaba conmigo todo el tiempo, pero la verdad es que este embarazo estaba siendo más difícil, ya que la noticia no me había caído nada bien y por lo tanto me había deprimido al grado de no querer nada, esto hacia más difícil ocultar mi embarazo puesto que todo el tiempo estaba en cama, solo me levantaba cuando Alice llamaba histérica para decirme que necesitaba ayuda con los preparativos de la boda que estaba muy cerca y la despedida de soltera, como sea me levantaba e iba, Edward se encargaba de todo lo esencial obviamente no descuidaba a Matthew porque podía estar mal pero no para descuidar a la persona más importante en mi vida. Un dia en la mañana Edward y yo tuvimos una charla algo incomoda.

-Bella que demonios te pasa?.-pregunto molesto.-Últimamente casi te la pasas durmiendo todo el dia, y estas más pálida de lo normal, enserio no entiendo

-No se Edward iré esta semana a otro chequeo médico y espero que me diga que tengo.-dije al fin.

-Iré contigo.-eso me preocupaba.

-No Edward iré sola y si tengo algo serás el primero en saberlo.-le dije para tranquilizarlo pero claro tenía un problema un pequeño problema que se solucionaría en 9 meses.

-Bella quiero saber qué es lo que te está pasando.-exigió y yo asentí, para tranquilizarlo lo bese y como llevábamos cerca de dos semanas sin tener sexo, las cosas fueron subiendo de tono y como era obvio tuvimos sexo que por cierto me hacía demasiada falta, esa tarde Edward exigió que saliéramos de casa a un lugar sin rumbo o por lo menos yo no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos para mi sorpresa llegamos a una agencia de autos, estacionamos el coche y entramos a la agencia en todos lados estaban hermosos mini coopers de todos colores y tipos, obvio me sentía tipo Alice in wonderland, amaba esos coches eran tan bellos, lindos, pequeños, y rápidos, todo lo que yo necesitaba.

-Quiero hacerte un regalo amor.-dijo Edward tomándome de la mano, cuando bajamos del auto y tomando a Matt en brazos y entonces sentí un nudo en el estómago por estarle ocultando lo de mi embarazo, tal vez se lo dijera pronto ya que últimamente no me había sentido nada bien y mañana iría de nuevo al doctor para ver que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones está bien que no fuera un embarazo planeado pero tampoco me iba a dejar amaba a mi bebe aunque me negara a el de cierta manera, entramos y comencé a recorrer con la mirada cada uno de los autos, hermosos todos incluso había uno rosa, pero había uno al final color rojo cereza descapotable que me gritaba "VEN A MI", yo iba de uno por uno pero mi vista se desviaba a ese hermoso descapotable rojo, no era mi culpa el solo me llamaba es mas no me llamaba me gritaba, me exigía que llegara a él. Camine entre los autos con Matt a mi lado y Matt comentaba lo mucho que le gustaba el descapotable negro que estaba al principio, yo solo le sonreía pero no le decía nada a mi pequeño hijo, Edward estaba hablando con el encargado de enseñarnos los autos, pronto llegaron a mi lado y yo veía en este momento un bonito modelo de mini cooper color amarillo.

-Este modelo es el más reciente.-decía el chico que nos mostraba los autos.-un mini cooper clásico de lujo, con asientos de piel y costuras en amarillo como el color del auto.-y yo juro que quería prestarle atención pero simplemente no me importaba el amarillo quería el descapotable rojo del final de la fila eso era lo que queríamos mi bebe y yo era algo así como un antojo.

-Bella cual te gusta amor?.-pregunto Edward tomándome desprevenida.

-Uh? Oh yo eh.-tartamudee nunca había pedido un coche solo porque si, ni a mis padres ellos me lo habían dado porque me tenían algo así como abandonada a mi suerte y entonces ese había sido mi premio de consolación en mi cumpleaños olvidado número 17.

-Si amor cual te gusta más?.-me dijo Edward sonriendo, una de esas sonrisas que definitivamente te derrite como hielo en microondas así me sentía yo con Edward, le sonreí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios sin poder reprimirlo.

-Me gusta el rojo del final.-dije por fin y el me acaricio la mejilla.

-Perfecto amor por ese hubiéramos empezado.-me dijo abrazándome por la cintura y como si de un imán se tratara Edward inconscientemente puso la mano sobre mi vientre en donde ahora crecía su segundo hijo sin que él lo supiera, sabía que no podría ocultárselo más tiempo ni yo quería ocultárselo más tiempo, llegamos hasta el auto en donde casi como de caricatura, me salían corazoncitos de los ojos por él, esos coches los amaba desde que tenía como doce años eran tan lindos pequeños y no se tan sexy, el chico comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Este es un mini cooper cabrío tunning 2014, es el mas reciente que existe en el mercado, mantiene la línea del tradicional tunning alemán pero al extremo, y le mete mano al Mini en todos los sentidos, motor, aerodinámica, diseño, cambios que forman un nuevo Mini Cooper Cabrío que, sin duda, logrará seducir a los aficionados de la marca.-y si que me seducían era tan hermoso que casi quería besarlo.- podemos ver un nuevo spoiler situado en el frontal y un faldón trasero que cambian el aspecto del Mini Cooper Cabrio otorgándole mayor deportividad, y a su vez mayores ventajas aerodinámicas. Un kit de suspensiones más deportivas que se pueden regular adoptando la altura deseada, una nueva salida de escapes cromada, unas llantas de aleación de cuatro palos dobles en v, de 17 o 18 pulgadas según los deseos del comprador, serían los cambios más significativos en el exterior.-si claro no entendía casi nada de lo que me hablaba pero lo único que le entendía es que este bebe era nuevo y hermoso y mas deportivo, justo lo que mis bebes y yo necesitábamos.- Con respecto al interior, accesorios y complementos como el freno de mano, los pedales o el reposapiés, se presentan en aluminio y la firma del preparador, otorgando mayor deportividad y exclusividad.

Al motor, AC Schnitzer le ha aumentado los caballos ofreciendo dos posibilidades, 208 o 226 cv, es decir, un aumento de 33 o 51 caballos más con respecto al modelo de serie.-o sea esta belleza era lo que yo necesitaba y quería punto final, comencé a verlo por afuera y Edward me veía esa sonrisita típica de "sé que lo quieres".

-Porque no subes amor?.-sugirió Edward y asentí, abrí la puerta y entre al auto hermosos asientos de piel y todo era tan bonito en ese coche que casi no quería salir de él, así que suspire y pregunte.

-Cuánto cuesta?.-claro que lo quería pero no haría gastar demasiado a Edward en mí.

-Eso no importa Bella, lo quieres?.-pregunto con voz autoritaria.

-Umm…yo en verdad no sé si sea necesario.-dije analizando la situación.-Además no tienes por qué gastar en mi con algo como esto.-dije señalando el coche y saliendo de él, Matt corría entre auto y auto y llego a su papá.

-A mí me gusto ese negro de haya.-le dijo a su papá y Edward lo miro fijamente.-pero también me gusta este rojo, el rojo es mi color favorito.-dijo Matt emocionado y sabía que de ahí se agarraría Edward para comprar el coche que yo también quería.

-De acuerdo si tanto les gusto nos lo llevamos.-y yo iba a protestar pero claro, no me dejo ni decir pio porque se fue con el encargado, tardaron un rato en lo que yo veía a los demás minis que habían ahí pero ninguno me gustó tanto como el que ahora era mío, un rato después salió Edward de la oficina con la factura del coche en la mano.

-Está a tu nombre amor, ese coche es todo tuyo.-dijo atrayéndome hacia él y besándome dulcemente.

-Umm…pero lo compraste tu debería de…-no me dejo terminar porque me beso y contra mis labios dijo.

-No Bella es tuyo es un regalo, te lo mereces.-pero no lo merecía no cuando había sido tan egoísta y lo peor lo seguía siendo de cierta manera.

Nos entregaron inmediatamente el auto con cero kilómetros y yo casi saltaba de alegría, Matt se fue con su papá y yo en mi amado hermoso auto nuevo cero kilómetros, conduje hasta la casa y una vez ahí me comencé a sentir mal, algo que no era normal, había estado tomando mis vitaminas y todo lo que me había recetado el doctor así que antes de bajar del auto, llame para pedir una cita más tarde con el doctor, esto no podía esperar hasta mañana tal vez mi bebe no estuviera bien y si eso pasaba yo…yo simplemente no podría con ello, baje del auto y Edward estaba en la puerta de la casa.

-Con quien hablabas?.-pregunto simplemente.

-Con el ginecólogo, tengo un chequeo hoy.-le dije tocándole la punta de la nariz con mi dedo índice.-no te preocupes todo está bien.-lo bese y el asintió.

-Claro confió en ti, además cualquier cosa que suceda me lo dirás cierto?.-pregunto nervioso.

-Claro que si mi vida, de lo que sea.-lo volví a besar y mientras hacía tiempo para ir al doctor, les di de comer y yo comí un poco, ya que tenía ganas de vomitar todo, pronto dieron las 3:30pm y me dirigí al consultorio en mi nuevo auto, iba escuchando a Interpol que aunque el tiempo había pasado mis gustos musicales seguían siendo los mismos.

Entre en la conocida clínica y cuando llegue inmediatamente me pasaron a la consulta.

-Buenas tardes Isabella.-saludo Benjamín

-Hola Benjamín.-salude cordialmente.

-Dime que sucede por favor.-pidió Benjamín inmediatamente.

-Bueno pues como te explico, me he sentido mal, no sé cómo si mi presión arterial no estuviera normal, cuando era más chica a veces eso sucedía pero después de mi primer embarazo eso desapareció.-explique, me pidió que me vistiera y haría un chequeo ahora más profundo, checo diversas cosas, las apuntaba en una libre a la que evidentemente no le entendía ni una raya, hiso un ultrasonido y dijo que él bebe estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Bella, tu embarazo es de alto riesgo.-me dijo por fin una vez que estuve vestida y sentada frente a su escritorio.-Tienes preeclamsia, es una enfermedad que aparece durante el embarazo y exacto como tu bien lo dijiste al principio son altas y bajas de la presión arterial, no te preocupes puedes seguir con tu vida normal solo te pediría que si guardaras algo de reposo en cuanto te sientas mal.-estaba muy nerviosa esto no era tan bueno, es mas era malo muy malo y tenía miedo, si miedo, Salí del consultorio del doctor casi temblando, llegue a la casa rápidamente y me senté en la sala.

-Hola amor no te escuche llegar, Matt se acaba de dormir.-se acercó a mí y no sé qué cara tendría pero inmediatamente su cara cambio a preocupación en 00.3 segundos.-Bella que pasa?.-se sentó a un lado de mí y tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

-Edward…-no sabía ni cómo empezar pero se lo tenía que decir.-Edward…-repetí su nombre y suspire.-Estoy…embarazada.-su cara de preocupación desapareció y la sustituyo una gran sonrisa que de haber sabido que aparecería se lo hubiera dicho cuando me entere.

-Oh por dios Bella eso es fantástico.-comenzó a decir emocionado.-Bella gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser papá de nuevo, gracias, gracias, te amo.-en ese momento entendí dos cosas, que este embarazo sería diferente y que Edward en verdad deseaba ser padre, lo quería enserio.

-Pero ahora tenemos tres problemas.-dije seriamente.-el primero es Matt, no sé cómo lo va a tomar, el segundo Alice se acaba de embarazar y no quiero que se entere aun, no quiero ser el centro de atención pensara que lo hago al propósito o algo así y no quiero y tercera y las más importante Edward mi embrazo es de alto riesgo.-cuando dije eso Edward se puso serio de nuevo y preocupado.

-Porque?.-pregunto sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas

-Tengo preeclamsia, solo debo de cuidarme pero puedo seguir con mi vida normal Edward, puedo caminar, correr, saltar, viajar y todo eso no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.-le dije sonriendo.-Te amo, y felicidades papá.-lo bese y el sonrió contra mis labios.

Ese dia Matthew no despertó lo que de cierta manera me alegraba puesto que no sabía cómo tomaría la noticia de la llegada de su hermanito o hermanita, así que lo mejor no fue enfrentarlo, obviamente como durmió demasiado temprano se despertó demasiado temprano, exigiendo su desayuno, Edward antes de entrar en la cocina me dijo.

-Sería buena idea que lo dijéramos ahora.-asentí antes de entrar a la cocina en donde se encontraba ya mi hijo parado en una silla tratando de alcanzar su cereal que estaba al final del desayunador.

-Hey bebe te vas a caer.-le dije a Matt mientras lo tomaba en brazos, inmediatamente Edward me lo quito de los brazos y lo sentó en una silla, mientras yo servía su cereal en un plato y le servía leche, se lo entregue y el inmediatamente comenzó a comer.-Maffo tu papi y yo tenemos algo que decirte.-comencé y mi hijo me miro expectante.

-Si mami, yo no hice nada malo Dom fue el que rompió mi Astro Boy.-dijo inmediatamente y me miro preocupado.

-No era de eso Maffo, en realidad te queremos decir algo.-mi pequeño hijo asintió.

-Bueno Maffo pues vas a tener un hermanito.-dijo Edward y mi hijo volteo a verlo inmediatamente confundido.

-Que es una hermanito papi?.-pregunto con la boca llena de cereal, yo estaba preocupada por su reacción, mi hijo era demasiado temperamental y no sabía que sucedería.

-Pues un hermanito Matt es alguien con quien podrás jugar y cuidar, otra personita que nos dirá papi y mami, igual que tu.-explico Edward tranquilamente, Maffo cambio a una cara a enojo y el ceño fruncido.

-No yo no quiero eso.-dijo enojado dejando la cuchara en su plato.

-Bueno Maffo tu hermanito va a llegar aun va a tardar y pero llegara hijo aunque tú no quieras.-siguió Edward de la manera más tranquila.

-NO NO QUIERO.-comenzó Maffo con gritos y lágrimas, aventando el plato al suelo y haciendo que todo su contenido se derramara.-NO QUIERO UN HERMANITO, NO QUIERO.-gritaba sin parar y fue cuando tuve que intervenir.

-MATTHEW JAMES BELLAMY CALMATE EN ESTE MOMENTO.-le grite pues detestaba sus berrinches, mi hijo a cambio soltó un grito más fuerte y se aventó al suelo mojándose la pijama por la leche derramada en el suelo.-Matthew levántate YA!.-le ordene y el no obedeció pataleo en el suelo y grito de nuevo, en ese momento me levante y lo tome del brazo, y lo levante enojada por su acción, él se soltó y jalo su brazo bruscamente.

-Ya no te quiero mamá.-me dijo enojado y mirándome fijamente, sus ojos azules penetrantes me hicieron querer darle un golpe, pero entonces Edward me lo impidió tomando a Matt en sus brazos y haciendo que se calmara.

-Matthew cálmate.-le dijo en un tono de voz alto, Matt se dejó de remover y sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas me conmovieron pero seguí con mi actitud enojada.

-Papi no quiero.-sollozo contra el pecho de Edward.-no quiero un hermanito.-volvió a decir, Edward me miro y yo solo negué con la cabeza sabiendo que Maffo se pondría de un humor imposible, serian meses largos por venir.

* * *

**HOLA MIS NIÑAS HERMOSAS UNA DISCULPA **

**POR TARDARME TANTO EN LA ACTUALIZACION**

**CREO QUE NO HAY UNA EXCUSA VALIDA PARA **

**MI TARDANZA PERO NO FUE SOLO MI CULPA SI NO TAMBIEN**

**DE MI BETA PERO LES TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA QUE **

**SE QUE LES AGRADARA, ESTE CAPI ESTABA PLANEADO **

**MUY LARGO POR LO QUE DECIDIMOS DIVIDIRLO EN **

**DOS, LA SIGUIENTE PARTE LA ACTUALIZAREMOS EL**

**LUNES Y ENTONCES EL CAPITULO ESTARA CIMPLETO**

**COMO VEN EL EMBARAZO DE ALICE & EL DE BELLA**

**EL DRAMA DE MATTHEW Y LA FELICIDAD DE EDWARD & JASPER **

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA LA BODA Y UNAS CUANTAS COSILLAS **

**MAS RECUERDEN EL SIGUIENTE SERA LA CONTINUACION DE**

**ESTE CAPITULO! SE LO MERECEN POR NO MATARNOS AL NO**

**ACTUALIZAR. MIL GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION Y ESPERO SU REVIEW.**

**..XOXO..**

**!Karii!  
**


	20. Love Machine 2

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, la increíble banda de la que hablo es MUSE las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre del Fic. La trama es una fantasia loca completamente mia.**

* * *

**ALICE POV.**

Necesitaba descansar sin duda el viaje había sido largo y sabía que cuando estaba embarazada me cansaba, solo los primeros tres meses eran muy pesados, tenia muchas ganas de dormir y sobre todo mucha, mucha hambre. Bajamos del avión y ya nos esperaban los autos, el de Ed, la camioneta de Emmett y de Jasper. En el aeropuerto nos ayudaron a meter todas las cosas que traíamos, cuando todo estuvo listo nos despedimos y subimos a los autos.

Cariño, ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto Jasper colocando su mano sobre la mía que descansaba sobre mi pierna. Gire, abrí los ojos y le sonreí cansadamente.

-Estoy bien cariño, solo estoy muy cansada y tengo hambre… se me antoja un gran trozo de carne asado, con una patata y mantequilla.- miraba a la nada imaginándome el gran platillo y se me hacia agua la boca, mi imaginación se corto cuando Jasper rio, levanto mi mano y la beso. Giro el auto en otra dirección y entramos a un estacionamiento.

Espera aquí con Dominic, amor. No tardo.- dijo abriendo la puerta y viendo a Dominic dormido en el asiento de atrás en su sillita, con su súper chamarra, gorro, guantes y su manta; hacia mucho frio en Londres.- No puedo comprarte un Bistec a estas horas, con una patata en un restaurante; pero puedo preparártela en casa.- no me dejo ni decir pio; se bajo y desapareció; con el tiempo en el estacionamiento me di cuanta de que estábamos en un súper mercado ya que una mujer metía en su camioneta bolsas, luego me miro, sonrió, entro a su auto y se fue. Me recordó a Bells y a mi cuando teníamos que trabajar, cuidar a nuestros hijos, cuidar la casa y eso indicaba que teníamos que hacer compras a altas horas de la noche, porque ir al supermercado sola en las noches era como pasear en un parque en el día, las luces brillantes era el sol, no había mucha gente, todo estaba silencioso excepto por el ruido de los pájaro que en este caso era la música de fondo.

_Flash back._

_Pasen.- dijo Charlie, mientras abríamos la puerta de su oficina.- ¿Qué paso corazón?- le dijo a Bells mientras nos sentábamos y Sue nos dejaba unos vasos de agua en la mesa, Charlie revisaba unas fotografías para un anuncio de autos._

_Como sabes, nos vamos a ir a Londres y vamos a empezar a trabajar; pero queríamos tener una buena recomendación para este puesto.- le dijo Bells a Charlie y el dejo de ver las imágenes por un momento. Bells y yo estábamos muy nerviosas._

_Pero que ellos no tienen mucho dinero.- dijo Charlie algo malhumorado pues no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Bells se fuera pero tenia que respetar su decisión y por otra parte el estaba más unido a ella porque el de cierta manera siempre había estado mas cerca de ella que su madre.- ¿Dónde es el trabajo?- dijo Charlie mirándonos a las dos con escepticismo._

_No Charlie, no es el dinero.- dije sonriéndole para mostrarme mas relajada y que esos dos se relajaran y no se mataran a palabras porque cuando se trataba de hablar de Londres y del hecho de que nos íbamos con ellos. La cosa se ponía delicada entre ellos.- Solo que somos mujeres independientes, Charlie tú nos los enseñaste, no solo queremos estar en espera de que nos den dinero. Bells y yo queremos tener nuestros propios ingresos.- dije esto y Charlie siempre se había llevado sumamente bien conmigo y yo sentía un cariño especial por el, me sonrió en señal de aprobación cuando dije esto._

_Eso esta muy bien hija.- no sabíamos a quien se refería si a mi o a Bells pero daba igual solía llamarnos hijas a las dos, Bells y yo nos miramos sonriendo pues sabíamos que lo mas difícil era plantearlo y nosotros ya estábamos del otro lado.- Cuenten conmigo y tienen toda la razón eso se los enseñe yo.- dijo y nosotros sonreímos._

_Queremos estar en Vogue, se que tu conoces a Sarah Gore-Reeves la editora en jefe y a la editora de modas Kelly Talamas; los se porque han venido a comer a la casa, se que son socios en campañas y sobre todo que te tienen un gran aprecio.- dijo Bells ahora con mas entusiasmo._

_Sabemos que están por renunciar, bueno y están buscando quien trabaje para ellas ahora. Claro bajo su dirección pero de alguna manera que lleve sus cosas porque ellas no estarán mas en la revista pero toman decisiones por la empresa.- le dije poniendo mi vasos de agua en su lugar.- Queremos postularnos en estos puestos, Bells quiere ser editora en jefe y yo la editora en modas._

_Sabemos que la campaña que hicimos para victoria scret les gusto, queremos que nos recomiendes. Nosotros ya mandamos curriculum.- dijo Bells y luego hicimos pausa para esperar respuesta, Charlie pensaba y nos ponía nerviosas._

_Si, lo hare.- dijo, Bella y yo sonreímos. Pidió que as Suelo contactarlas he hizo la llamada para recomendarnos además de que las había invitado en sus próximas vacaciones a pasar unos días en su casa, ellas accedieron a tenernos en cuenta y sabíamos que estábamos mas cera de obtener el trabajo que de perderlo. Y esto nos entusiasmaba._

_Fin del flash back._

Como había podido olvidar este enorme detalle, ni siquiera Jasper sabia de mis planes no lo había hablado con el y ahora estaba embarazada. No se como iba a reaccionar Jasper ante esto pues siempre era muy protector y no quería que mal interpretara mis intenciones, no quería que pensara que el no me estaba dando lo necesario o lo suficiente; sabia que se iba a poner algo alterado.

-Amor, gracias por la cena. Estuvo deliciosa.- le dije mientras el acababa de lavar los platos y yo lo miraba sentada en la barra que estaba junto al fregadero.

-De nada.- me dijo sonriendo mientras ponía un plato a escurrir.- Quiero consentirte en este embarazo, quiero estar contigo… por favor pídeme lo que necesites.- termino de lavar los platos y antes de irnos a dormir, pasamos a checar que Dominic estuviera bien pues lo notaba algo inquieto por la tarde, tengo la sospecha de que puede enfermarse de la garganta.

Me estaba desmaquillando frente al espejo del baño mientras Jasper paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando su pijama y su cepillo de dientes. Creo que debo adelantarle la noticia lo mas posible de que probablemente entre a trabajar, mas ahora que estoy embarazada; pero simplemente no sabia como decirle supuse que la oportunidad llegaría a mi y sabría cuando decírselo.

Amor, mañana tenemos la cita con vendedor bienes raíces.- me dijo Jasper mientras se lavaba los dientes.- Será después de que desayunemos, me parece que alrededor de las 11 de la mañana.- me dijo secando sus labios del agua.

Esta bien.- le dije mientras, ponía crema en mis manos y lo veía a través del espejo.

¿Que tienes?- pregunto rodeándome por la cintura.- dime si te sientes mal, si te duele algo… ¿necesitas algo?- la verdad es que me agradaba que me mimara y tener alguien que me cuidara durante el embarazo pues los primeros meses para mi nunca son los mas bellos de todos y que mejor que Jasper para consolarme y mimarme; además de que el sabia como hacerlo. Pero por otra parte no me gustaba porque se volvía muy sobreprotector.

No tengo nada amor.- le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y mirándolo a los ojos.- Quiero que estés tranquilo, estar embarazada no indica que no puedo moverme; si necesito algo y si me siento mal serás el primero en saberlo. ¿ok?- le dije con una sonrisita en mi rostro, el rodo los ojos y asintió y luego me beso tiernamente.- tengo que decirte algo.- dije sintiendo su respiración cerca de mis labios.

Dímelo.- me dijo sonriendo sobre mis labios; este era el momento de soltarlo aquí voy, tome aire y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Bueno, mande una solicitud para la revista Vogue Londres; es una revista en la cual siempre me ha interesado trabajar.- dije y el despego su nariz de la mía para poder mirar mi rostro lleno de pánico.- Es seguro que me den el trabajo porque fui recomendada por Charlie y tengo altas posibilidades de entrar a trabajar.- dije y trague saliva con dificultad, el me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, no había notado hasta ese momento que se había alejado unos pasos de mi dejando un gran hueco entre nosotros.

¿Por qué?- dijo juntando las cejas.- Me refiero, ¿no te estoy dando suficiente dinero?, ¿necesitas mas dinero?- dijo tocándose la frente, como si tratara de recordar lago, tal vez pasaban cifras por su mente, números, libras que había puesto en mis manos, miro a su alrededor y luego me volvió a mirarme.

No, amor tu me has dado todo y mas.- dije acercándome a el; no quería que hubiera ese espacio entre los dos, jamás quería estar así de lejos de el. Y tome sus manos.

¿entonces?- me dijo mirándome lleno de confusión.

Solo quiero tener algo en que ocuparme, no quiero volverme en una ama de casa que pasa de sus hijos a su esposo y a los quehaceres de la casa. Soy capaz de mas Jasper, lo se; puedo cuidar de Dom, de este bebe y de ti, incluso de una casa y aun así tener un trabajo. Quiero tener algo que hacer mientras tu no estas cerca de mi, así confió que los días pasaran un poco mas rápido, además de que me sentiré útil, servible, productiva.- dije apretando sus manos con las mías y mirándolo a los ojos.- No quiero que pienses que lo hago por dinero, me das mas de lo que necesito; cumples todos mis caprichos hasta el mas mínimo como el filete de esta noche.- dije, pero el no pareció reír como yo con el comentario.

Pero es que aun así no necesitas trabajar.- me dijo algo exaltado y me soltó de las manos.- para mi eres valiosa, productiva y no creo que necesites trabajar.- me dijo sentándose en el escusado, poniendo la cabeza entre las manos.

Pero esto es lo que quiero, siempre he querido tener una oportunidad como esta, de trabajar en una compañía así.- le dije algo molesta por su actitud.- Esto es lo que me gusta, tengo la oportunidad para forjar una carrera y ser exitosa.- le dije mientras me ponía mi sudadera para dormir.

No quiero que trabajes, que dirán de mi que no puedo darte todo, que te tengo trabajando.- dijo esto y sentí que la sangre me hervía y quería gritar.- No, creo que no te gusta estar en una casa, no creo que te guste estar conmigo, no creo que quieras formar una familia, no creo que te guste ser madre.- me dijo y sentí una puñalada en el pecho, tenia un grito atormentando mi garganta y todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, además sentía que me iba a explotar la cabeza del coraje.

Sabes que es lo que yo creo…. Que eres un machista, que te molesta que yo quiera trabajar y tener éxito. Te molesta que los tabloides no solo digan la esposa de Jasper Howard, si no que digan la exitosa editora en moda y que esta casada con Jasper Howard.- le dije casi explotando en coraje pero no podía levantar mucho el tono de voz porque Dominic podía despertarse. Tome un pañuelo desechable y salí de el baño. Entre en las cobijas y me acosté sintiendo todo el coraje y muchas ganas de llorar, una vez que Jasper dejo silenciosamente la habitación, las lagrimas salieron en automático y no podía creer que me hubiese dicho esas cosas, el estomago se empezó a hacer nudos y comencé a sentirme mareada por un momento pensé que seria provocado por el coraje, pero comencé a sentirme mal, no podía aguantar mas, corrí al baño y sin pensarlo me hinque de frente a la taza del baño y en automático vomite. Comprendí porque me sentía tan mal, ese bistec me había caído mal, después de vomitar y vomitar, sentirme mal y llorar me recosté en la cama y tenia mucho frio además que no sabía que hacer era una pelea en la cual yo no había sido la agresora y de eso estaba segura; pero no sabia si esto pasaría a mayores o todo tomaría un mejor camino. No quería vivir definitivamente con alguien que me sometería a sus reglas, además que pensara esas cosas de mi "no quieres ser madre"; eso dolió y viniendo de Jasper fue como si me hubieran apedreado en la calle como a María Magdalena. Me quede dormida con el pecho dolorido y las mejillas húmedas de mi llanto.

Desperté y comencé a recordar la pelea de ayer, estire mi mano en toda la cama en busca del cuerpo de Jasper esperando que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño pero el no estaba, salí de la habitación y lo encontré dormido en el sofá cama que estaba en la sala de estar; entre nuevamente a la habitación y mire mi reloj las 8:30 am y Dominic seguía durmiendo. Sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar y un dolor en el pecho que me hicieron apoyarme en el lavabo del baño, tome mis toallas y las puse cerca de la regadera, seque las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas y me mire en el espejo. Después de haber recuperado el aliento y las fuerzas, me quite la ropa solo dejándome en una camiseta de tirantes negra y mi bóxer negro, tome mi celular y puse la música en alto como cada vez que me sentía mal y para torturarme mas sonaba The Rocket Baby Dolls, abrí las llaves y me quite la ropa que me sobraba, las lagrimas seguían corriendo. "_que pasara si esto no se arregla", "no quiero perderlo", "pero yo no quiero dejar de hacer lo que quiero", "vale la pena sacrificarse por un hombre… No puedo tener todo", _el agua caliente sobre mis hombros ayudaba a calentar mi pecho y dejaba de doler un poco, aunque mis lagrimas seguían fluyendo y no paraban.

¿Podemos hablar?- escuché la voz de Jasper detrás de todos mis pensamientos, el agua cayendo y la música. Me quede callada.- Alice.- dijo y la música se detuvo por completo, solo quedo el sonido del agua y los sollozos dentro de mi pecho por haber estado llorando tanto.- Perdón amor…. No se…. Estoy mal…. Apenado, no debía de haberme portado así, soy un lunático, un controlador. Mi mente no pensaba claro y solo quería ver y escuchar lo que le convenía o lo que quería ver. Me deje llevar por el egoísmo y … se que jamás podre borrar de tu memoria todo lo que dije ayer… pero de verdad me arrepiento de haberlas dicho, no era yo el que hablaba, hablaban los celos, la inseguridad.- me dijo con un suspiro de impotencia esto ultimo, mi corazón latía muy rápido y no sabia que pensar, así que me quede ahí, bajo el agua sin decir nada.- solo que mi inseguridad, cree que me dejaras si mientras yo voy a las giras y estoy tiempo fuera… tu saldrás con colegas, conocerás gente…. No quiero que los tabloides digan Alice Cullen, editora de modas exitosa deja al baterista Jasper Howard.- las lágrimas dejaron de cesar.

No quiero que los tabloides digan eso… solo parte en la que soy editora en modas, lo demás debería de decir que estoy profundamente enamorada, felizmente casada y una madre de casa realizada.- le dije mientras quitaba las gotas de agua de mi rostro.- Eso tu lo deberías de saber, que te quiero y esto no lo hice….- no me dejo terminar la frase.

Lo se Alice, perdóname. Te amo y quiero que sepas que te voy a apoyar…. Quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosos de ti y tengo a la mujer maravilla conmigo y me siento agradecido de que me hallas elegido.- me dijo con una nota de desesperación.- ¿me perdonas?- me dijo y después de unos segundos de silencio, abrí la puesta de cristal ahumado que nos separaba y estaba justo enfrente de la puerta, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese.

Si.- le dije después de un largo beso y sentí un gran alivio en mi corazón y una ligereza en mi cuerpo. Sentí como sonreía mientras me volvía a besar , el beso se volvió mas duradero y acalorado, baje mis manos húmedas por su dorso que estaba desnudo y baje hasta el pantalón de su pijama, baje el pantalón y los boxes que tenia puestos, el sonrió levantando una ceja y entro conmigo a la ducha. Acaricio mi frente y la bajo por mi nuca, tomo mi cuello y me acerco para poderme besar yo lo tenia rodeado con mis brazos por el cuello, acaricio mi espada, brazos, cadera y yo disfrutaba de sus manos acariciando cada parte de mi anatomía, así como el tenerlo de nuevo cerca de mi , después de una noche que fue la mas eterna y peor que he tenido que pasar después de las separaciones que tuvimos, quería sentirlo de nuevo en mi; así que subí una de mis piernas a la altura de su cadera y entro en mi tomándome del muslo con una mano y con la otra del trasero, marcando el ritmo de sus movimientos dentro de mi, que me estaban volviendo loca, me movía a su compas mientras me sujetaba de su cuello. Llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo los dos, se quedo unos mementos dentro de mí, mientras regulábamos nuestra respiración y yo tenia mi rostro clavado en su pecho.

Eres mi mujer maravilla.- me dijo al oído mientras tallaba mi espalda.

Tengo que serlo.- le dije sonriendo.

Tan complicado soy.- me dijo y luego beso tiernamente mi hombro y mi mejilla.

No eres perfecto, pero eres mi héroe y te amo.- le dije mientras me envolvía en la toalla.

Las reconciliaciones son las que me hacen querer pelear contigo, todos los días. Pero odio hacerte llorar, odio pelarme contigo.- me dijo saliendo de la ducha y dándome la mano para ayudarme a salir.- Prefiero solo tener sexo salvaje contigo.- me dijo riendo y yo le rodé los ojos en compañía de una sonrisa.

Nos vestimos apresuradamente, me puse unos jeans de mezclilla clara, unos zapatos negros de piso, una playera de marinerito beige con rayas negras y un saco negro, me peine, me maquille. Jasper salió vistiendo una playera blanca, su chamarra de cuero, pantalón negro y tenis, cuando Dominic despertó lo arregle con un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera café con estrellas azules y el interior del gorro forado de azul, tenis. Una vez que desayunamos, nos preparamos para salir a la cita con el agente de vienes raíces, era una mujer de unos 47 años, blanca, de ojos amielados, cabellos corto, portaba un traje caqui y era muy simpática; nos mostro varias casas siempre entusiasmada y atenta con nosotros. Después de ver y ver, quedar un poco dudosos acerca de las casa que habíamos visto nos llevo a la que todos postuláramos como nuestro futuro hogar, llevamos a un inspector con nosotros para que nos dijera el estado de la casa.

El inspector nos dio el "si" para poder comprar la casa, tenia buenos cimientos, la madera estaba en buen estado y las instalaciones de agua, luz, teléfono estaban de lo mejor. La casa consistía en una puerta de madera como entrada principal y al lado había otra puerta electrónica con acabado a madera antigua que se abría para la entrada de los coches, por fuera la pared principal estaba cubierta por enredadera y con las puertas de madera le daba un toque a casa antigua y colonial, una vez adentro veías una glorieta que era el jardín principal, la glorieta era grande que te conducía en circulo hasta la entrada de la casa, en el centro de esta glorieta había un hermoso jardín con flores silvestres en colores lilas, morados, rosas, azules y algunos rosales que seguían conservando el toque especial de la casa, por donde llegaban los autos era de piedra de rio y al redor de la glorieta estaba tapizado de pasto verde y había muchos arboles de jacarandanas un par de árboles con flores lilas que me encantaban mucho.

De frente se podía ver la entrada de la casa que estaba elevada por unos escalones, la puerta de madera, con grandes cristales que no te dejaban ve el interior, una campana colgaba de la entrada que en realidad era el timbre que sonaba en toda la casa, era de una sola planta, al lado de la casa se encontraba adherido el garaje tenia entrada exterior desde el jardín delantero y trasero y además tenias acceso a la casa desde esta área. Por dentro tenía 5 habitaciones eran muy espaciosas cada una tenia su propio baño completo y contaban con su propio vestidor que era como otra habitación en al habitación, había una biblioteca enorme que era una oficina también, una sala principal, una sala de televisión o jugos como la quisieras usar, una piscina techada que se conectaba con la habitación principal, en el fondo de la casa se encontraba la cocina, grande, amplia y reluciente, al igual que la sala principal; estas dos se conectaban con el jardín trasero por medio de ventanales, el patio trasero era enorme y eso era lo que contaba pues quería que Dominic y su hermanita o hermanito tuviera espacio para jugar, había una área donde estaba un desayunador y una asador al aire libre, tenia una gran piscina. Pasando el gran jardín trasero podíamos encontrar una pequeña casa de huéspedes.

Esta casa nos encanto porque combinaba lo moderno, con lo clásico, además de ser espaciosa, pensábamos que las casa grandes separan a las familias solo necesitábamos, algo que se acomodara a nosotros, Dominic estaba acostumbrado a tener gran espacio para jugar pues el jardín de New Jersey era algo grade; cuando nos vimos viviendo ahí Jasper preparo todos los tramites, pago y firmo papeles.

Te gusta, corazón.- le dije a Dominic, mientras veía el jardín en silencio contemplando la casa que pronto seria de nosotros, Jasper estaba adentro con la vendedora.

Si mami. Podemos invitar a Maffo a jugar cuando vivamos aquí.- dijo sonriéndome tiernamente; luego Jasper volvió a nosotros y me abrazo por detrás rodeándome completamente con sus brazos, encajando su barbilla hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Aquí están las llaves de nuestra casa.- me dijo balanceando las llaves de la casa, no pensé que esto seria tan rápido al menos pensé que tardaríamos una semana en tenerla. Pero no a Jasper le gustaba que todo fuera rápido y sencillo, sonreí y lo bese.- Dom, no te acerques tanto a la piscina.- dijo a su hijo que estaba jugando cerca de ahí.

Muchas felicidades.- dijo la vendedora de bienes raíces.- Sr. y Sra. Howard, disfruten de su nuevo hogar.- abrí los ojos como platos y no le pude responder solo deje que se fuera, jamás me habían llamado Señora y mucho menos Sra. Howard, me quede en pánico y no me moví del ventanal de la sala que daba hacia el jardín donde veía a Jasper llamándole la atención a Dominic porque quería jugar cerca de la piscina llena hasta el tope. Una y otra vez en mi mente pasaba "Sra. Howard… Sra. Howard…. Sra. Howard", me gustaba como sonaba, me gustaba escuchar decir a las personas llamarme de esta manera y que yo respondiera, obviamente me había tomado por sorpresa que me lo dijera ella, pero es que no me había dado cuenta de las ganas enormes que tenia de decir "hola, te presentó a mi esposo Jasper Howard". Estire mi mano al frente para poder verla y me di cuenta de que no tenia ningún anillo en señal de compromiso, pero esto no me impidió sentirme bien cuando me decían que le pertenecía.

Durante las siguiente semana nos dedicamos a buscar muebles y una idea de como queríamos la casa, visitamos tienda tras tienda, tras tienda, de muebles, de pinturas, de tapices, de lámparas. Habíamos pensado en poner otro piso, pero al final acabamos dejando el hermoso piso de madera que estaba dentro de toda la casa, excepto en el área de la piscina techada, mandamos a pulir los pisos, contratamos quien pintara la casa, que se limpiara el jardín y encontramos a un paisajista que se dedico a darle un toque mas limpio y moderno a los jardines, habíamos notado que tendríamos problemas con las piscinas y Dominic, muchas veces no íbamos a poder vigilarlo con mucha atención o sabíamos que el podía escaparse para salir al patio a jugar, no queríamos prohibirle el juego y mucho menos que saliera al jardín así que contratamos una compañía que nos había recomendado la mamá de Jasper para poner seguridad en toda la casa para los niños, nos coloco desde las alacenas de la cocina con seguridad, los enchufes de luz, coloco un perímetro de vidrio glas y madera alrededor de la piscina separándola del jardín para que Dominic pudiera salir sin peligro, nos recomendó muebles que podíamos comprar para Dom, que no tuvieran ningún filo donde pudiera pegarse y otras cosas; ya que andábamos de paranoicos con la seguridad de nuestros hijos recordamos que a nuestros autos no les habíamos puesto el seguro contra niños para las puestas traseras y aprovecharnos para dejar esos asuntitos solucionados. En cuanto la casa estuvo terminada comenzamos a pedir los muebles y a instalarlos, nuestra habitación se pinto de un color perla, con los bordes blancos, la base de nuestra cama era blanca y la cabecera parecía incorporada a la pared, al lado de la cama se encontraba un estampado del mismo color perla de fondo con detalles pintados en negro, eran espirales y otros detalles, en una pared habíamos encontrado cuatro cuadros con marco de fierro que tenían los mismos espirales, las cómodas de al lado de la cama eran en color negro con dos lámparas en cada cómoda y de cada lado, había un sillón estilo victoriano en negro, la cama estaba sobre un hermoso tapete que Jasper había encontrado, de color negro y estaba hecho de las cerdas de los cepillos para barrer, lo vio y le encanto, así que lo compramos y a decir verdad quedaba perfecto, un gran y suave colchón donde pasaría mis meses de embarazo, sabanas cálidas y suaves que me consolarían, las sabanas blancas al igual que los cojines y el cobertor negro, en la gran ventana que daba hacia una parte del jardín colocamos unas grandes cortinas que acariciaban suavemente el piso de madera en color perla, las cuales brindaban luz, la habitación tenia detalles metálicos que contrastaban con el piso de madera y los muebles estilo victoriano de color negro, en el guardarropa no cambiamos nada porque era metálico con puertas de cristal que dejaban notar tu ropa, zapatos y bolsos, el guardarropa se conectaba con el baño al cual tampoco hicimos grandes cambiamos porque nuestro baño era completamente blanco, solo agregamos detalles negro, me encantaba la tina que era una antigüedad. Los segundo que nos interesaba tener listo era el cuarto de Dominic, blanco, con una pared azul marico metálico, y una cama matrimonial que solo contaba con unas pequeñas vallas alrededor ya no era como su cuna, pues el tenia la teoría de que ya era todo un adulto y que tenia que cuidar a su hermanito o hermanita, la cama estaba casi al ras del suelo, la base era metálica al igual que todos los muebles que tenían grabada la historieta de spiderman, había uno de estos a un lado e su cama y había otro que estaba en el fondo de la habitación que parecían unos loquers se abrían fácilmente y estaban al alcance de mi hijo pues era su juguetero, la puerta de su recamara se había mandado a hacer de fierro y la de al entrada de su baño y la del guardarropa eran de cristal se les había mandado a delinear la figura de spiderman, las colcha también era conmemorativa al dichoso personaje que tenia cautivado a mi pequeño y su padre había consentido a mi hijo comprándole un sillón tamaño familiar que era todo acolchonado al ras del piso, con cierres a los costados donde podías guardar cosas y con el famoso spiderman impreso.

La casa estaba casi terminada pero aun así faltaban cosas indispensables como los electrodomésticos para la cocina y pintar y comprar las cosas de las otras recamaras, muebles de la sala unos y mucho detalles que no podíamos dejar pasar, bueno mas bien yo no podía dejar pasar. Además habíamos decidido esperar a que yo tuviera la cita para el primer ultrasonido para saber el sexo del bebe y así poder poner su habitación; nos faltaban muchas cosas por terminar en la nueva casa y además tenia que acabar de organizar todos los detalles de la boda de Rose pero antes tenia que comprarme un vestido para la entrega de VMA en la cual ellos estaban nominados y nosotras los acompañaríamos, todas estábamos sumamente nerviosas y emocionadas; pero no como ese día mas bien en el momento en el que ya estábamos ahí por que no solamente era nuestra primera aparición como parejas formales de ellos. Los gritos se escuchaban aun con la puerta y las ventanillas arriba de la limosina, era impresiónate pero los gritos se volvieron mas fuertes y mas abundantes cuando Emm puso un pie fuera de la limosina, luego bajo Rose y todo estuvo tranquilo porque todas las fans ya lo esperaban con ella pero todo fue muy diferente cuando Bella y yo salimos y caminamos todo esa larga alfombra roja que parecía ser un camino corto de la limosina a la entrada; pero en realidad se me hizo eterno, estaba muy nerviosa, los gritos de las fans ahí presentes me ponían los pelos de punta y mas al escuchar mucho gritos ofensivos para nosotras, incluso había una fan que le gritaba a Ed "déjala, déjala sola" refiriéndose a Bells, la fan estaba llorando mientras gritaba desgarradamente eso. Bells, Rose y yo nos mirábamos de vez en cuando confundidas y reíamos nerviosamente.

Yo quería ocultarme detrás de Jasper y de todos mientras daban las entrevistas y demás pero al parecer el no pensaba ocultarme, me llevaba sujeta de la cintura con una fuerza impresionante y se lo agradecía porque las piernas me flaqueaban, lo único que no me agradaba es que mientras yo trataba de dar pasos detrás de el mientras se mantenía parado dando una entrevista o dejando que le nos tomaran fotografías, el me tomaba con mas fuerza de la cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo, me miraba y me sonreía con esa sonrisa traviesa, después de unos cuantos miles de flashes y gritos comencé a relajarme y dejarme llevar, incluso Rose lo comenzaba a disfrutar la única que mantenía cara de asustada era Bella que me llamo varias veces solo para hacerme caras o decirme que estaba asustada, una de estas veces Bella me llamo cubriéndose la boca con la mano derecha para tapar y que no pudieran ver lo que me iba a decir, entonces las luces hicieron que deslumbraran los diamantes que traía en la mano; su anillo de compromiso, sabía que la reportera que los entrevistaba lo había notado, yo intente decirle a Bella que bajara la mano pero ella no me entendió y a mi Jasper me dijo al oídio que girara a la cámara para una foto, cuando volví buscar a Bella era demasiado tarde ya la estaban interrogando y Edward restregaba el anillo puesto en el delgado dedo de Bella a la cámara y ella con tono rojizo en las mejillas y pálida a la vez; sonreí de este incidente porque solo a Bella le podía pasar, seguir caminando al lado de Jasper el siempre me sonreía y me apretaba tiernamente contra el y yo solo podía sentir calor y ganas de besarlo ahí, se veía tan sexy en la ropa que llevaba y no podía creer que fuera caminando a su lado y el tampoco dejaba de mirarme y besarme la mejilla.

Jasper, regalarnos un minuto.- dijo un joven bien parecido que no nos dio tiempo de reaccionar porque ya tenia el reflector sobre nosotros.- No preguntare por la nominación, pues es claro que son una banda muy talentosa y no me sorprende. Mas bien lo que nos intriga hoy es saber quien es la hermosa señorita que te acompaña.- dijo mirándome y Jasper soltó una sonrisa.

Alice Cullen.- no dejo que Jasper terminara de hablar.

¿Y es tu pareja o solo tu acompañante?- dijo mirándome y yo hice cara de pocos amigos; que quería lograr ese muchachito.- sabemos que tienes fama de don juan.- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Jasper, Jasper se quedo unos segundos callado tomo aire y respondió.

No ella es mas que mi pareja, es el amor de mi vida y es la madre de Dominic.- dijo serio.

¡Oh!. – exclamo el hombre.- ¿Cómo esta tu hijo?, ¿Por qué no los acompaña?

Es muy pequeño y no quiero exponerlo a esto; tiene que dormir y además esta algo enfermo, nada grave un resfriado.- dijo Jasper sonriendo.

¿y que planes tienes mas adelante en tu carrera y en tu vida personal?

Pues… en mi carrera, no sabemos todavía pero probablemente se grave otro disco y en mi vida personal, quiero estar con mi familia, con Alice y mis hijos.

¿tienen planes de casarse?- nos miro a los dos alternadamente.- ¿hijos, nos vas a sorprender con otro heredero?- dijo y los dos nos miramos y sonreímos.

Si a las dos cosas, si tenemos planes para casarnos y tenemos un mes de embarazo.- dijo bajando mi mano hasta mi vientre y acariciándolo.- Estoy muy feliz.

Muchas felicidades por todo.- dijo el hombre sonriéndonos a los dos.

Gracias.- dijo Jasper y yo solo le sonreí y asentí. Antes de al entrada hicieron la típica pregunta "¿de que vienes vestida?", era como la pregunta que tenias que contestar para entrar al paraíso. Entramos y nos acomodamos; encontramos a Emily la vocalista de Metric quien hacia comentarios sobre como habíamos enloquecido a las fanas con nuestra presencia, hacia la imitación de la fan que lloraba por Ed y las demás que nos gritaban cosas, nosotros reíamos al ver la imitación.

Los premios tuvieron su curso con una tortura que no tubo fin, tuve que escuchar a Justin Bieber y otros que la verdad no se como podían llamarlo música, bueno no todo fue tortura porque tocaron bandas que me gustaban y además los chicos había tocado para el espectáculo, después de que recibieron su premio. Los premios terminaros Y siguió la fiesta, en la cual nos divertimos pues estaban todos los amigos de Jasper, Ed y Emm que ya los habíamos conocido y que al perecer les habíamos simpatizado pues no paramos de reír. Jasper tomo algunas copas y a mi se me hacia agua la boca, se paso toda al noche presumiendo que iba a ser papá y recibí mas abrazos y felicitaciones que cuando me gradué. Lo único que agrio la noche fue cuando Kate Hudson se aprecio para coquetearle a Jasper y me hervía mas la sangre porque ya la había visto antes coqueteando con Ed y además de que Paul Banks me había dicho "sabias que Kate Hudson, antes de ir por los huesitos de Ed. Primero quería tronárselos a Jasper" cuando veíamos como Ed la ignoraba y Bella trataba de respirar para no lanzarse y arrancarle la cabeza.

Jasper, que gusto verte de nuevo.- dijo sentándose a un lado y asiendo que le vestido se le subiera mas de lo que ya lo traía.

Hola Kate.- dijo en seco.

¿Por qué no bailamos?- dijo Kate levantándole un ceja y yo juro que quería arrancarle los cabellos.

Preferiría no hacerlo.- dijo inclinando a cabeza a hacia un lado y entrecerrando los ojos.- Te presento a Alice Cullen.- dijo y ella estiro la mano; su sonrisa decía "hola mucho gusto" pero sus ojos decían "de donde salió esta perra".

Hola, mucho gusto.- dije dándole la mano y sonriendo como ella lo hacia.

Bueno, cuando salimos a cenar.- dijo tocándole el hombro a Jasper y con su sonrisita coqueta. Y juro que yo quería darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Creo que no entiendes lo que pasa Kate.- dijo Jasper quitando la mano de su hombro.- Estoy comprometido con la mujer de mi vida.- dijo abrazándome.- Voy a ser papá por segunda vez, estoy feliz. Saldríamos a cenar contigo, pero no quieres ser solo amigos. Así que es mejor estar alejados.- dijo sonriendo se puso de pie y me llevo con el, Kate se quedo ahí sentada, mirando como nos movíamos de mesa. Nos sentamos con Sergio, Tom y Emily.

Jasper, ¿ya viste quien no te quita los ojos de encima?- dijo Sergio sonriendo.

Kate, ya lo sabemos más obvia no pudo ser.- le dije algo enfurruñada.

No Alice.- dijo Tom.- Lady Gaga, te ha seguido toda la noche.- dijo esto y nosotros miramos hacia su mesa, tenia razón esa perra lo estaba viendo. Cuando noto que la mirábamos, ella le sonrió a Jasper.

Alice, tienes que deshacerte de una plaga enorme.- me dijo Emily muy seria.

Si lo se. Pero es el, el que les tiene que poner un alto no yo.- dije mirando a Jasper algo furiosa, pero es que esto me hacia sentir de dos maneras, que mi pareja era deseada y que esto me hacia sentir bien y la otra que me hervía la sangre cuando trataban de provocarlo.

Es algo que tengo que afrontar, porque soy tan guapo.- dijo Jasper entre risas.

La verdad Alice es mucha hermosura para ti.- dijo Tom, mirándome y yo me puse de un rojo incandescente pues que el sexy de Tom te dijera que eras una hermosura.

Tienes razón, es una hermosura.- dijo besando mi mejilla.- una hermosura que se sonroja cuando mi amigo Tom, le dice la verdad. Tengo que cuidarla.

Si mas te vale que la cuides, que me cae muy bien es la mejor que has tenido.- dijo Emily y yo sonreí. Jamás me volveré a burlar de Bella porque ella solo tubo que correr a Kate, yo tuve que competir contra lady gaga y esto no se me hacia fácil, además de que me gustaba su estilo y su música, parecía que había llevado un traje de animal print a propósito porque sabia que a Jasper le fascinaba.

Salimos de la fiesta ya tarde, pero la pasamos muy bien; la limosina nos dejo a Jasper y a mí en la entrada del departamento, nos despedimos de todos y entramos al edificio.

Te ves muy sexy con ese traje.- le dije al oído mientras el me abrazaba rodeándome por la cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo.

Yo era el que toda la noche se tuvo que controlar, porque te quería quitar este vestido.- dijo riendo contra mis labios.- No es que te quedara bien, si no que se vería mejor en el piso.- me dijo y después comenzó a besarme y yo encaje mis dedos en su cabello, la verdad es que toda la noche no las pasamos besándonos y no podíamos dejar de vernos.

Quítamelo.- susurre a su oído y después comencé a besar su oído hasta bajar por su cuello, mientras el desabrochaba mi vestido y lo dejo caer al piso, me deshice de los zapatos al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba su chaleco y luego la camisa, introduje mis manos y acaricie su torso desnudo.

Alice.- dijo mi nombre ahogado en lo que pudo convertirse en un gemido.- Te amo.- dijo esto y yo baje mis manos a su cinturón y comencé a desabrocharlo, luego el pantalón, nos deshicimos de la demás ropa que nos cubría con desesperación, como si fuera el fin del mundo pero una vez que no hubo nada que nos estorbara todo se detuvo, comenzó a fluir mas despacio sus manos y sus labios por mi cuerpo y yo atesoraba cada momento que me tocaba.

Después de recoger a Dominic en la casa de Marice y pasar la tarde con ella; salimos a Londres para hacer unas compras, compre ropa para Hawái a Dom le compre traje de baño, shorts, bermudas, sandalias, gorras y demás cosas que necesitaba, Jasper también compro algunas cosas y no despegaba los ojos de una sudadera plateada, con los puños, cuello y la cintura rodeadas por un resorte con unas tiras en rojo y azul, Adidas la sudadera, no la quiso comprar, no se porque pero la había doblado y desdoblado como unas cinco veces mientras compramos en la tienda; no sabia si comprarla pero me arriesgue y la compre. Yo compre trajes de baño, ropa para playa y cosas que necesitaría.

Estábamos esperando a que nos empacaran dos cafés, un chocolate, unas donas de chocolate y unos brownies, cuando vi una canasta de revistas y periódicos, me acerque a verlas automáticamente tome Vogue y pensaba que pronto etaria ahí trabajando cuando decidí devolverla a su lugar note que el rostro de Emmett sobresalía del lado izquierdo de una revista, entonces la toma apresuradamente y la saque. Abrí los ojos como platos pues en la portada de la revista había un encabezado con la foto de Ed, Emm y Jasper que decía con letras fosforescentes y enormes de mírame en el subterráneo a las siete de la mañana mientras hay un terremoto " The Rocket Baby Dolls cero banda de solteros ", la abrí y comencé a hojear hasta que llegue a la parte donde empezaban y la primera hoja era la misma foto de ellos, otras donde recibían el premio, donde sus amigos los felicitaban, fotos de la presentación de esa noche y un par de columnas que hablaban de su carrera, de las nominaciones, del gran espectáculo que dieron y de su numerosos talentos. Pero después estaba encabezando una foto de Rose y Emmett, los dos sonreirán radiantemente, mi amiga estaba de perfil a la cámara mostrando su gran pancita de embarazo, Emm besaba su pancita y además mi amiga tenia su mano sobre su vientre y le habían hecho zum a la gran piedra que tenia en el dedo, su anillo de compromiso el articulo de ellos decía " Emmett nuestro talentoso bajista se nota muy feliz con su prometida Rose Hale, nos rompe el corazón que este tan enamorado pero no podemos evitar sentirnos conmovidas por que el hombre esta muy enamorado y además confirmo que su boda será este mes y que se encuentra en espera de un hermoso trio de bebes que seguramente serán bien parecidos como sus padres", "muchas felicidades Emmett" había una entrevista que le habían hecho a Emm y a Rose y luego más fotos. Pase la hoja y me quede helada y abrí mas los ojos, estaba yo sonriendo, rodeando a Jasper con mis brazos por el cuello, mientras el besaba mi mejilla mientras sonreirá, abrazándome de la cintura, nada de lo que habían escrito me sorprendía pues habían puesto nuestras palabras ya demás estaba incluida una foto de Dominic con un comentario " al parecer Dominic ya no será el único hijo de la pareja, pues declararon que están esperando otro bebe", " el parecido papa e hijo no se puede negar. Será todo un don juan como su padre cuando crezca"; como podían decir eso de mi hijo si apena lograba tener tres años, bueno de que era la copia exacta de Jasper no había duda. Después la hoja mas escandalosa y con mas fotos era la que encabezaba Ed y Bella, donde salían varias fotos, unas donde Ed presumía el anillo de compromiso de Bells y con frases como "definitivamente rompió muchos corazones apareciendo con Isabela", "Ed se casa con la madre de su hijo", "se le ve muy enamorado y feliz". Después solo había fotos de la fiesta en donde se comentaba que conocíamos muy bien a los amigos de ellos, que habíamos simpatizado muy bien con muchas personas, que siempre nos manteníamos juntos y un montón de fotos que no me di cuenta de cuando las tomaron, pero había una donde salíamos Bella, Emily y yo platicando muy cómodamente.

Sabia que Bells se iba a querer morir cuando viera que era el centro de atención, que estaba en las paginas principales de muchas revistas y además me iba a encantar ver su cara mientras se veía en las fotos y demás, así que la llame y como estaba en Londres pasamos a verlos, le mostré la revista y Bells quería salir corriendo a comprar todas las revistas de Londres, con el tiempo fue adaptándose además de que la notaba algo tensa, preocupada y se notaba muy cansada mas de lo habitual, había dejado de fumar y de hacer muchas cosas con lo que solo respondió con "solo me quiero cuidar y tu sabes que los cambios de horarios, las malas comidas no me hacen lucir bien", me dijo y yo me quede tranquila pues tenia razón.

Dúrate las siguientes semanas nos dividimos entre llamar a contratistas, comprar muebles estar constantemente moviéndome de una casa a otra y además cuidar a Dominic, cuidar y arreglar dos casas me estaba cansada, buscar escuela para Dominic. Además de que el siguiente mes que estaba cada vez mas cerca seria la boda de Rose y Emm, esto incluía tener que hacer muchas llamadas, contratos, presionar gente; pero la verdad es que me sentía muy cansada, así que me limite a lo que mas podía hacer.

Me encargue de que todos hicieran su maleta y cuando me refiero a todos es a Rose, Emm, Ed, Bells, Jasper y yo; no quería que nada se nos olvidara, hice que me enseñaran sus maletas para que mi alma quedara tranquila de que todo saldría bien y el novio no olvidaría su traje Gucci en la cama de su habitación, el equipaje lo mandamos un día antes al avión privado. Hice unas ultimas llamadas para confirmar las habitaciones de hotel, que no solo eran la de nosotros si no también al de todos los invitados. Antes de partir habíamos decidido ir a cenar al BoBoo que es un restaurante famoso y fuimos porque Rose quería comer ahí, el dueño de este restaurante pertenecía a su chef favorito Mario Batali y lo que Rose quisiera Emmett no se lo negaba y a nosotros nos pareció una buena idea para relajarnos antes de irnos a Hawái.

Bono, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Ed llevaba a Matt en sus brazos y jalando a Bella de la mano para llegar a la mesa donde estaban varias personas sentadas, Bono se puso de pie y saludo amistosamente a Ed, luego saludo a The Edge, Jasper y Emm se acercaron mas rápido a la mesa arrastrándonos a mi, a Dominic y a Rose. Se saludaron y supuse que los conocían muy bien.

Edward, muy bien. Tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes.- dijo sonriendo.- Descansando y disfrutando de la buena comida.- dijo tocándose el estomago.- lo único que sabemos es que han causado muchos disturbios a las fans.- dijo riéndose y nos miro a Bells, Rose y a mi. ¿Qué nos querrá decir?

Solo un poco.- dijo Ed.- te presentó a mi prometida Isabella Swan y a mi hijo Mathew.- y yo reí porque Bella se le pusieron las mejillas rojizas y tardo unos minutos en reaccionar.

Mucho gusto, Isabella.- Bella solo pudo estrecharle la mano y decir un casi mudo "igualmente", mi sobrino por lo contrario le sonrió y lo saludo muy animadamente. Nos presentamos con ellos los conocía, U2 no era de mis bandas favoritas pero Bono si me simpatizaba, nos invitaron a sentarnos con ellos y nosotros aceptamos, nos acomodamos y los meseros nos comenzaron a atender rápidamente.- es bueno conocer a las señoritas que los pudieron domar.- dijo Bono y todos reímos pero Bells seguía sin reaccionar.

Hola, no los reconocí. Hay mucha gente.- dijo una voz muy suave a mis espaldas.

Michel, te estábamos esperando.- dijo Edge.- te presentamos unos amigos, Edward, su prometida Bella y su hijo Matt.- dijo y ellos saludaron animadamente; yo no podía girarme a mirar quien era porque estaba abrochándole los tenis a Dom, solo mire un momento a Bella, me sonrió y me hizo una señal con los ojos de que mirara a mis espaldas quien estaba, pero no podía tenia que acomodar a Dom.- Emmett y Rose.- dijo y ellos sonrieron el mesero me pidió que me recorriera pues pondrían otra silla para el hombre a mi espadas, tuve que moverme.- el es Jasper, Alice y su hijo Dominic.- dijo y en ese momento se sentó alguien junto de mi, acabe de acomodar a Dominic en la periquera de madera que nos habían llevado y me gire para sonreírle al nuevo invitado.

El es Miche - ¿Qué?, estuve ignorando todo este tiempo a Michel, vocalista de R.E.M, ahora entendía porque Bella quería que mirara pues me encantaba. Me quede ahí cuando giro su rostro y me sonrió y con la mano en el aire nos saludo a todos, sentí como si estos segundos pasaran en cámara lenta.

Hola, ¿son de The Rocket Baby Dolls?- dijo mirando los a todos de una solo pasada. Y ellos Asintieron.- Entonces mucho gusto.- dijo y rieron yo seguía anonadada no lo podía creer, reaccione cuando Jasper me tomo mi mano para juguetear con ella, entonces trajeron la carta para todos y comenzamos a leer.

Michel, me dijeron que estabas aquí.- dijo Mario Batali, riendo y saludándolo con unas palmadas en la espalda, Michel se puso de pie y lo saludo.

Como estas, vengo a cenar con unos amigos, pensé que no estarías.- dijo juntando las cejas.

Acabo de regresar de un viaje.- dijo y le hizo una seña a un mesero para que le colocara una silla.

Te presento a unos amigos.- Michel nos presento apropiadamente y Rose estaba explotando de felicidad y no es que fuera el hombre mas guapo pero sabia como cocinar y eso la enloquecía aunque no dejaría a Emmett por Mario Batali creo que no Mario le podría seguir el paso a Rose.

Cena con músicos, no hay nada mejor.- llamo a un mesero y comenzó a pedir comida.- quiero que prueben lo mejor del restaurante.

-Buen disco Bono.- dijo Mario llevándose comida a la boca.- pero el espectáculo que dieron en Wembley, fue el mejor que he visto en años.- les dijo a Jasper, Ed y Emm. Comenzaron a platicar de música, comida, eventos, personas. Yo me concentraba en darle de comer a Dominic que al parecer le encantaba la comida pues la estaba devorando igual que su padre; en verdad tenía un problema con la comida y nadie lo había notado.

¿Por qué no comes?- me dijo Michael casi al oído, pero aun así nadie lo escucho pues todos estaban discutiendo sobre golf y se burlaban de lo horrible que jugaba Jasper. – No te gusta.- dijo en tono sorprendido pues no era posible que no me gustara la comida de Mario, supongo que me pensó como un fenómeno por un momento.

La verdad es que muero de hambre y por probarla…. pero la carne no me sienta bien ahora.- no me había dado cuenta pero había empujado mi plato muy lejos de mi como si lo rechazara, así era mi estomago no quería que eso entrara a mi o mas bien el bebe no quería comer carne.

¿Porque?- pregunto confundido, no pensaba responderle pero tampoco quería que Michel pensara que estaba enferma de diarrea o algo así.

Es que al bebe no le sienta bien y…. – no me dejo terminar la frase.

Ah!- exclamo con cara de entenderlo todo y luego sonrió animadamente y yo no pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa.- prueba esto.- me dijo, levanto un tenedor al nivel de mi boca, quería que probara un bocado de su comida y con su tenedor!.- anda pruébalo te va a gustar, soy vegetariano como tu bebe.- dijo sonriéndome, abrí la boca y probé el alimento. inmediatamente encontré sabor a zanahoria, calabazas, arugula con patatas, era salado y dulce al mismo tiempo, los colores y el olor hacían que quisiera comer mas y la combinación de los suave con lo crujiente, sabia que estaba asado en aceite de oliva podía sentirlo ligeramente y no me molestaba, como si hubiese comido algo de grasa animal. Y estaba teniendo un orgasmo con los vegetales y de fondo las risas y voces de todos y que mejor imagen de fondo que la sonrisa y los ojos de Michel.- ¿te gusto?- preguntó después de que trague.

Si, delicioso.- dije sonriendo. El se giro hacia Mario y le dijo algo al oído.

Los vegetarianos me encantan, siempre le he dicho a Michel que es un placer cocinarle a los vegetarianos, aprecian mejor los sabores.- dijo sonriéndome, al igual que Michel pero su comentario hizo que toda la mesa se quedara en silencio y me observaran con confusión. Ordeno al mesero que se llevaran ese plato que tenia al frente y me trajeran un platillo nuevo.

Tu no eres vegetariana.- dijo Bella mirándome cuestionando mis hábitos alimenticios.

No ella no pero su bebe si.- dijo Michel sonriendo y todos quedaron mas confundidos.

Amor no entiendo.- dijo Jasper algo tenso.

No es nada cariño, solo que no puedo comer carne no me sienta bien.- le dije mirándolo y haciendo una seña con mis manos que iba desde la mitad de mí estomago hasta mi barbilla en señal de que podía vomitar si comía carne. Jasper solo asintió extrañado pero aceptando mí testimonio. Trajeron mi platillo y por fin comencé a comer o devorar. La platica siguió sin problemas, la gente entro salió, entro y volvió a salir; pero nosotros nos quedamos cuando ya no había nadie, los meseros se habían ido, las sillas estaba sobre las mesas de todo el lugar, olía a limpio y lo único que podía oler era el vino, el limón chelo y el expreso que estaba tomando.

Si, quieres que juntos seamos BONBON.- me dijo bono riendo, todos se quedaron callados y luego rieron. Yo me puse pálida, rosada, rojiza, roja, roja intenso pase por muchas tonalidades y miraba con odio a Bella ella era la única que sabia.

Alice, no me mires así.- dijo Bella en tono tiploso pero yo la quería ahorcar.

A mi me parece halagador.- dijo Bono y mi tono de enojo bajo para solo ser vergüenza. Termine contando la historia de cuando Bella y yo estábamos acostadas en mi cama viendo la televisión, en especifico los canales de videos musicales, apareció algún video de U2 que no recuerdo cual era, estábamos en silencio total y de la nada abro mi boca para decir "hola bono. Tu eres Bono y yo soy Bon y juntos podemos ser BONBON".

Después de dejar de ser la burla de todos y dejar de ser BONBON; se formaron grupitos y cada vez nuestra energía iba disminuyendo, Bella, Bono, Jasper y Emm estaban platicando de música, Ed, Mario y Rose estaban platicando de vinos, de la cocina italiana y Michel, Edge y yo estábamos platicando de vegetarianos y en realidad, me interrogaban de como los habíamos conocido y demás cosas, habíamos simpatizado muy bien los tres, nosotros no teníamos ningún plan de conversación, hablamos de todo. Cuando el vino, limón chelo y el café se terminaron decidimos que era buena idea partir a nuestras casa, Michel me dio su numero telefónico y nos invito a comer algún día, no supe en que momento pero al parecer Mario había quedado fascinado con las ideas que tenia Rose en el arte culinario y le prepararía la comida para su boda y Rose salió mas que bailando.

Jasper manejaba mi porche de regreso al departamento y yo llevaba a Dominic abrazando, pues había estado llorando, molesto por cosa de nada la verdad no tenía motivos y esta vez no quería irse en la sillita, llegamos y Jasper rápidamente cargo a Dom hasta su habitación, lo recostamos y nos dijimos a nuestra habitación, el se recostó primero yo me dirigí al closet tome la bolsa con la sudadera que le había comprado hace unos días, entre al baño, me lave los dientes y me prepare para salir.

¿te gusta?- pregunte, recargándome ligeramente sobre un lado de mi cuerpo en el marco de la puerta; solo vestida en la parte de arriba con la chamarra abierta dejando ver el centro de mi pecho, mi ombligo, caderas solo cubriendo lo necesario y abajo un bóxer gris con decoraciones en blanco. Jasper giro, me miro y puso esa sonrisa y mirada que deberían de ser ilegales porque me han matado muchas veces, pero esta vez no deje que me dominara.

Si amor.- dijo saliendo de la cama y caminando hacia mí, juro que las piernas me flaqueaban pero no permití que su sonrisa traviesa me hiciera perder la cordura.- la compraste.- dijo algo emocionado pero no se notaba porque parecía estar más concentrando en pensar que iba a hacer esta noche.

Si, pero no es para ti.- dije algo seria y el se detuvo a la mitad del camino sorprendido pro mi respuesta.- ¿entonces?

La compre para mí, para verte con ella.- le dije y le regreso esa sonrisa al rostro. Camine hasta el, cuando estuve a su alcance pretendió abrazarme y yo lo empuje suave hacia atrás y cuando intento nuevamente abrazarme, hice lo mismo hasta que lo empuje para que quedara sentado en el colchón de la cama. Me senté de frente a el con las piernas abiertas, quiso besarme pero detuve su beso con el dedo índice y comencé a besarle el cuello, el oído al mismo tiempo que me movía hacia delante y hacía atrás pausado y suave rosando su seño con el mío, comencé a sentir lo que estaba provocando en el, oí su respiración entre cortada y el trato de poner sus manos en mi trasero pero lo detuve tome sus manos y las baje para acomodarlas al costado de su cuerpo.

Eres mala.- me dijo con la sonrisa torcida, lo comencé a besar y mientras lo hacia el intentaba quitarme la sudadera y yo bajaba las manos, me detuve y me puse de pie, el intento ponerse de pie pero lo regrese a su lugar, deje que la chamarra callera mientras yo estaba de espaldas a el y luego quite el bóxer, me di la vuelta y camine nuevamente hacia el y adopte la posición que tenía, un vez mas quería tocar y no lo permití, solo lo besaba y me movía, podía sentir lo que provocaba debajo de su bóxer.- ¿Por qué eres tan mala?.- me dijo poniendo esa sonrisa que tanto me mataba y así fue hizo que perdiera el control, mi control; tenia las manos acariciando mi espalda y estaba besando mi ceno, sabia como acariciarme y donde besarme.- Por favor Alice….. ahora.- dijo sobre mi oído ahogado en un gemido.- me deshice de su bóxer, entro en mí, se movía con ritmo y con un vaivén que hacia que cada vez aumentara la velocidad y las caricias, llegue primero al clímax rodeándolo con mis piernas por su cadera y presionando mi puño sobre sobre su espalda y haciendo que su cuerpo quedara mas cerca del mío, se movió un par de veces mas y llego al clima.- Alice, te amo.- dijo ahogado en su falta de aire, salió de mi , me acomodo en su pecho y nos quedamos dormidos.

BellaPOV.

Edward me miro fijamente mientras Matt sollozaba contra su pecho, yo jamás lo había visto tan enojado, si me esperaba que reaccionara mal pero no así, me acerque a el y le to que la espalda delicadamente y mi hijo se removió y enterró mas la cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

-Matt hijo dime que pasa?-le dijo Edward a Matt acariciándole la espalda, Matt de todo el llanto y gritos que había lanzado había comenzado a hipar.-Dime que te pasa bebe?.-Edward se mostraba comprensivo

-No quiero un hermanito papi.-dijo mi hijo entre hipidos.

-Porque no Maffo?.-le pregunte sacándolo de los brazos de su papá, el inmediatamente me abrazo y coloco su carita en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Porque no me vas a querer.-en ese momento me confundí

-Como que no te voy a querer?.-pregunte sin saber a que se refería.

-Si mami Javier me dijo que si teníamos un hermanito nuestros papás no nos iban a querer aunque yo no sabia que era un hermanito yo no quería uno porque no quiero que me dejes de querer.-era una lógica respetable el no sabia de lo que ese tal Javier hablaba pero no quería que lo dejáramos de querer y eso era algo muy respetable.

-No bebe nadie te dejara de querer.-respondí rápidamente.-Tu siempre serás el primero y te amare infinitamente.-le bese la cabeza y mi hijo sonrió.

-Yo también mami.-dijo mi abrazándome, Edward le froto la espalda y mi hijo volteo a verlo.-Papi tu también me vas a querer siempre?.-pregunto de nuevo con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Jamás te dejare de querer príncipe, tu hermanito, tu mami y tu son mi vida.-beso a Matt en la cabeza y me lo quito de los brazos.

-Le podre decir a Domeeh que tendré un hermanito así como el?.-pregunto mi hijo emocionado, y yo mire a Edward esperando que el le explicara a Matt que no podía decírselo a nadie.

-No príncipe, aun no después de la boda de tía Rose si quieres pero por ahora lo mejor será que no lo digas.-Matt asintió, recogimos todo el desorden y desayunamos, Edward se veía feliz, casi podía decir que saltaba de alegría, en la tarde Edward recibió una llamada de Sam Kirk diciéndole que tenían que ir a los VMA de MTV, porque tenían dos nominaciones para mejor video de Rock y para mejor video de efectos especiales con "Uprising" y si lo entendía esa canción se prestaba mucho para ese tipo de premios, Edward obviamente acepto a ir a los premios pero con una condición que me dejo helada.

-Iré si Bella va.-le exigió a Sam por el celular.-Bueno entonces esta bien si van las tres, de acuerdo entonces serán el sábado, si esta bien adiós.-dijo y colgó los premios serian en dos días, dos…ok.-Amor tenemos que ir a los VMA te encantaran, podrás ver de nuevo a todas esas bandas que te gustan, además Alice y Rose irán también.-yo sonreí pero estaba muy nerviosa seria nuestra primera aparición publica.

-Claro pero que tengo que usar?.-pregunte puesto que como era obvio yo jamás estado en unos premios así.

-Un vestido, como quieras es opcional, te vez hermosa con lo que sea que uses.-me beso y después bajo a la altura de mi vientre y lo beso.-Hola hermosa, se tiene que ver así para los VMA de acuerdo vayan a comprarse algo hermoso.

-Edward no sabes ni siquiera si es niña.-le dije rodando los ojos, y el sonrió.

-Es niña, amor no te esfuerces en llevarme la contraria.-dijo y volvió a besar mi vientre aun plano.-será una hermosa niña.-rodé los ojos y me agache para besarlo y de paso morderle el labio inferior.-Eso dolió.-se quejo

-Umm…ese era el punto.-lo volví a besar y el sonrió.

-No me provoques Isabella.-le sonreí y me aleje de el.

-No pensaba hacerlo.-Salí de la recamara para bajar al jardín donde se encontraba Matt, hable con Alice por la tarde y todos nos reunimos, en mi casa. Llegaron cerca de las 7:00pm, Matt y Dom jugaban juntos en el jardín, mientras Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward y yo platicábamos en la sala que tenia una gran ventana que daba al jardín.

-Y a que se debe la reunión?.-pregunto Emmett caminando hacia la zona de vinos.

-A que les tenia que avisar que el sábado tenemos los VMA.-dijo Edward jugando con mis dedos.- según me explico Sam nosotros ganamos las dos categorías a las que nos nominaron.-dijo Edward recostándose en mis piernas.

-Oh que bien que ganaron obviamente porque ustedes son los mejores.-dijo Rose emocionada besando a Emmett, no entendía como es que embarazada de trillizos no perdía la pasión hacia Emmett, yo no podría con algo así.

-Bien entonces irán?.-pregunto Alice pensativa, recostada en las piernas de Jasper.

-Iremos.-corregí inmediatamente.

-Como que iremos?.-pregunto Jasper mirándome con horror.

-Si, los seis iremos es el momento ideal para que conozcan a nuestras futuras esposas y madres de nuestros hijos.-dijo Edward y yo le enterré las uñas en la cabeza, no quería que se le fuera a salir algo relacionado con lo de mi embarazo.

-Uhum no lo había pensado por nosotros esta bien.-dijo Emmett, besando a Rose.-verdad Rosie? Que por nosotros no hay problema así diré TENDRE A MIS TRES BEBES!.-grito emocionado y todos rodamos los ojos, Rose le sonrió y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Madura Emmett Wolstenholme no quiero que mis hijos tengan un padre inmaduro.-todos reímos.-y si mi vida por mi esta bien que vayamos siempre he querido ir a una alfombra roja, aunque jamás imagine que iría tan gorda.-dijo riendo.

-Por dios Rose tienes tres niños por dentro como demonios no estarías gorda.-dijo Jasper divertido y Rose le lanzo un almohadazo.

-Ok ya cálmense, entonces serán el sábado, como quien dice solo tenemos mañana para buscar lo que nos pondremos?.-pregunte y Edward asintió.

-Que les pasa? Jamás encontrare algo adecuado.-dijo Alice desesperada.

-Mañana se van todo el dia a buscar su ropa y mientras nosotros vamos a Teighmounth.-las tres asentimos, y seguimos platicando como si nada pero notaba que Alice me veía extraño y yo solo le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza indicándole que no sucedía nada, pero al parecer esta vez no la convencí.

El viernes por la mañana, los chicos se fueron a Teighmounth y nosotros a buscar nuestros vestidos, según Edward el ya tenia lo que usaría pero una mujer siempre es mas difícil, Alice y yo no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar y eso me daba gusto, por fin encontramos nuestros vestidos. El mío fue uno color carne con el fondo negro de Valentino y zapatos del mismo tono de Rock & Republic, con tachuelas. Algo rockero y lindo justo lo que quería para ese evento, El de Alice era un hermoso vestido color blanco perla de Burberry, casi transparente que en algunos lugares el vestido tenia pedazos de tela blancos y eso hacia que no se viera mas de lo debido, unos botines abiertos color azul marino de Luis Vuitton y el de Rose era un vestido color negro obviamente de maternidad pero de Armani con una cinta que iba desde el pecho hasta la espalda. Una cinta que dividía el pecho de su pancita, el vestido era holgado pero, justado del pecho y la espalda en donde iba descubierto hasta la mitad de la espalda y llegaba a la mitad de la pierna, los zapatos eran muy parecidos a los de Alice igual Luis Vuitton y en color rojo, no demasiado altos pero tampoco demasiado bajos. Muy felices regresamos a nuestras casas, con nuestros atuendos perfectos. Quedamos en vernos el sábado en la tarde para que ahí nos arregláramos y pasara por nosotros la limosina que nos llevaría al evento.

-Que te compraste amor?.-pregunto Edward que veía la televisión en nuestra sala de estar.

-Solo el vestido y los zapatos.-le respondí.-en donde esta Matt?.-pregunte y el se encogió de hombros.

-Matt se quedo con mi mamá, al parecer Elizabeth lo convenció de quedarse con ella.-respondió Edward pensativo.-por cierto que Elizabeth te manda muchos saludos amor.

-Muchas gracias, como esta?.-pregunte dejando todas las bolsas y sacando el vestido para que no se fuera arrugar.

-Esta bien, al parecer sale con Sam, jamás me lo espere.-dijo pensativo.

-Bueno amor, ya están grandes y saben lo que hacen.-lo bese y le sonreí. Ese dia cenamos y nos pusimos a ver "P.D te amo" y si como andaba muy sensible, me puse a llorar prácticamente sufría con la protagonista, Edward se mostro muy comprensivo y me consoló muy amablemente, me quede dormida casi al final de la película y el se encargo de llevarme a la cama o eso supongo porque no recuerdo nada, en la mañana prepare el desayuno.

-Estas emocionada?.-pregunto llevándose un poco de pan tostado a la boca.

-Yo diría que mas que emocionada estoy nerviosa.-dije llevando mi taza de café a mi boca, y el sonrió a cambio.

-Vamos amor no es nada del otro mundo.-dijo al fin y yo rodee los ojos.

-Tu lo dices porque aquí tu eres el rock star y yo solo soy como tu adornito.-le dije y el se levanto solo para besarme.

-Eres el adornito mas bello del mundo.-dijo contra mis labios y yo sonreí, terminamos de desayunar, solo me dio tiempo de medio recoger la casa, y meterme a bañar, cuando llegaron, cada quien tomo un recamara, obviamente Alice, Rose y yo estábamos en la mía, yo como no quería llevar un peinado demasiado elaborado solo planche mi cabello que ahora me llegaba un poco mas abajo del hombro, Alice como tenia el cabello corto o bueno ya no tanto pues se recogió el cabello y Rose lo dejo suelto en ondas, yo no llevaba demasiado maquillaje, de hecho ninguna de las tres, como a las 6:00pm estuvimos listas y bajamos a la sala, en donde ya estaban Edward, Jasper y Emmett. Los tres se veían realmente guapos Edward llevaba un pantalón negro, con una camisa negra con puntos blancos que aunque no era mi favorita hoy en especial realmente se veía bien en el, Jasper iba con un pantalón negro, camisa gris de rayas muy finas y cuello blanco, un chaleco negro y un saco negro, Emmett iba todo de negro y saco color gris muy parecido al de Edward solo que el saco de Emmett era un poco mas obscuro.

-Se ven hermosas.-dijo Emmett, corriendo a las escaleras y tomando la mano de Rose.-espero que a nadie se le ocurra mirarlas de mas.-las tres sonreímos.

-Gracias.-dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo, en ese momento llego la limosina que era una Hummer color negra, inmediatamente el chofer nos abrió la puerta y los seis subimos, yo para este momento estaba temblando.

-Habrá publico?.-pregunto Alice nerviosa.

-Claro que si siempre hay publico mi pequeña duende.-le dijo Emmett y Alice palideció

-Tranquilas no les pasara nada.-nos dijo Jasper muy seguro, Edward tomaba mi mano y le daba apretones ligeros en señal de que me calmara.

-Prometo que no pasara nada.-me susurro al oído y yo asentí, no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando la limo disminuyo la velocidad, comenzamos a ver a la gente tomando fotos, todas tomamos aire y en ese momento la limo se detuvo, alguien nos abrió la puerta el primero en salir fue Emmett, los gritos ensordecedores provenientes de las fans no se hicieron esperar, flashes de cámaras por todas partes y el se giro y estiro la mano ofreciéndosela a Rose que nos miraba asustada, Alice y yo le sonreímos y ella tomo la mano de Emmett saliendo de la limo, entonces se escucharon gritos de asombro. Fue el turno de Jasper en salir, Alice y yo casi nos queríamos quedar en la limo y así regresar a casa.

-No te preocupes amor todo saldrá bien.-me dijo Edward acariciándome la mejilla y yo asentí sin poder decir una sola palabra, la misma acción que hiso Emmett hacia Rose, la hiso Jasper con Alice pero los gritos de las fans enloquecidas tenían a Alice hecha una estatua, hasta que al fin tomo la mano de Jasper y salió, entonces gritos de desesperación se comenzaron a escuchar "NO JASPER NO PUEDE TENER NOVIA" gritaba una chica con desesperación entonces casi salgo huyendo si eso decían de Jasper que no dirían de Edward, suspire y el salió de la limo los flashes eran demasiados, "EDWARD, TE AMO" se escuchaban los gritos y yo no quería salir pero entonces una sonrisa por parte de Edward me hiso ser valiente y salir de la limo.

-Tranquila amor no pasa nada.-dijo Edward antes de tomarme de la cintura y abrazarme.-los gritos de todas las chicas eran insoportables, una juro que casi estaba llorando por vernos juntos "Déjala Edward" gritaba pero yo hacia como que no escuchaba, llegamos a donde estaban Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emmett.

-Que les parece?.-pregunto Emmett sonriendo, las tres sonreíamos sin saber que mas hacer íbamos caminando a un paso lento muy lento a mi gusto y entonces fue momento de detenernos a una entrevista.

-Buenas noches.-saludo la chica que los iba a entrevistar.-es un placer verlos aquí, la banda mas famosa de los últimos años The Rocket Baby Dolls, como han estado?.-pregunto la chica

-Muy bien muchas gracias encantados de estar aquí hoy.-respondió Edward.

-Veo que traen compañía.-dijo la chica sonriendo y viéndonos a nosotras.-Veo que tu prometida Emmett esta embarazada.-Emmett sonrió y Rose palideció.

-Si, pronto seré papá de unos hermosos trillizos o trillizas aun no lo sabemos.-dijo Emmett emocionado, los flashes de las cámaras me molestaban así que gire un poco cabeza, y comencé a llamarle a Alice "Alice" ella no me miraba, hasta que subí un poco mas la voz.

-Que?.-pregunto sonriéndole a la cámara que nos filmaba.

-Tengo miedo.-ella giro los ojos y me negó con la cabeza, yo subí la mano para acomodarme el cabello mientras, Jasper explicaba algo sobre su relación con Alice.

-Y ese anillo de diamantes es de compromiso?.-pregunto la chica y yo casi me giraba a ver a quien demonios se dirigía, pero ya no había nadie a un lado de mi, Alice iba caminando lejos de mi y yo casi me quería echar a correr detrás de ella.-Cuanto tiempo llevan comprometidos?.-preguntaba la chica y yo no sabia ni que decir.

-Si, si estamos comprometidos.-pude responder al fin y ella soltó un gritito.

-Edward que buena noticia entonces cuanto tiempo llevan comprometidos?.-pregunto y Edward sonrió y tomo mi mano en donde traía el anillo de compromiso.

-Llevamos cerca de un mes comprometidos, por el momento solo vivimos juntos aquí en Londres, pero pronto pensamos regresar a Italia.-respondió Edward y yo estaba muy nerviosa, nos despedimos y seguimos caminando entonces antes de entrar al lugar del evento tuvimos otra mini entrevista.

-Estamos aquí con el frontman de The Rocket Baby Dolls, Edward Bellamy, Hola como estas?.-pregunto el tipito que estaba ahí solo para estorbar.

-Bien muchas gracias.-respondió Edward cordialmente.

-Quien es ella Edward?.-le pregunto el tipo viéndome a mi.

-Ella es mi prometida Isabella Swan.-dijo y el chico abrió los ojos como platos.

-Muchas felicidades, ahora esta es una pregunta obligada.-dijo y yo no entendí.-Isabella que usas hoy?

-Pues estoy usando un vestido de Valentino.-dije tranquilamente

-Y los zapatos? que por cierto están muy lindos.-dijo el tipo y yo me pregunte cuanto le pagarían por viborear a la gente.

-Los zapatos son de Rock & Republic.-sonreí y entonces nos despedimos y por fin entramos al lugar donde seria el evento.

Entramos en el lugar y el acomodador nos llevo a nuestros lugares, yo estaba sentada a un lado de Jasper.

-Alice, Rose.-las llame y las dos estaban platicando con alguien a quien no la reconocía hasta que Emmett se recargo en el respaldo de sillón, era Emilie la vocalista de Metric, la salude con la mano y ella me sonrió, Alice se giro a verme y yo le dije.-Me preguntaron lo de mi compromiso.-Alice abrió los ojos y se sorprendió.

-Y que les dijiste?.-pregunto.

-Pues que si que mas les podía decir? No solo somos amigos con derechos, pues ya lo tuve que decir.-Alice se encogió de hombros y entonces me di cuenta que enfrente de mi estaba Paul Banks con su novia? Si al parecer era su novia ya que estaban muy acaramelados, pero podría jurar que era su mamá no tendría menos de 50 años, Paul se giro a saludar a Edward y a mi, entonces también su novia o lo que fuera de el, la reconocí era una modelo de lencería que había participado con revistas como MUSE, era Helena Christensen pero la verdad bien pudo haber pasado por la mamá de Paul, después unas palmadas a la espalda de Edward me hicieron ver que estaba detrás de nosotras Brandon Flowers y todos los de The Killers, también Franz Ferdinand, mas adelante estaba Lady Gaga, 30 Seconds To Mars, Maroon 5, Lily Allen y varios artistas mas, incluso estaba Katy Perry a un lado de su esposo, los Stereophonics, Wolf Mother y Cold Play, claro Chris Martin con su esposa.

El evento comenzó abriendo con Justin Bieber y su único sencillo "Baby" dios casi me ponía a llorar, odiaba ese tipo de artistas esos que salían gracias a un video de YouTube duraban 3 años y nadie los volvía a recordar, salieron los presentadores que eran Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart, comenzaron con las premiaciones como mejor artista masculino, femenino, country, hip-hop, pop, hubo otro inter en donde canto Katy Perry "California Girls" y Taylor Swift una canción que no conocía, siguieron los premios a mejor video pop que gano Lady Gaga y luego siguió mejor video rock en donde estaban nominados junto con Paramore, 30 Seconds To Mars, MGMT.

-Y el premio para mejor video de rock es para…-dijo Kristen Stewart

-THE ROCKET BABY DOLLS.-dijo Robert Pattinson, Edward emocionado me abrazo y me beso, y creo que Jasper y Emmett también hicieron lo mismo se levantaron y no se de donde demonios salieron Sergio Pizzorno y Tom Meighan, pero cuando Edward, Jasper y Emmett iban pasando los abrazaron para felicitaros y después caminaron a sus lugares que estaban a un lado del lugar de Edward.

-Hey Bells.-saludo Sergio.-Cielos se nos hiso un poco tarde lo importante es que llegamos a la entrega del premio mas importante.-le sonreí y asentí.

-Eso que ni que Serge.-le dije y puse atención en el escenario, en donde Edward recibía el premio, Mtv color plateado.

-Uh…Gracias?.-dijo Jasper.-Uh…no creíamos que nos ganáramos esto, habían muy buenas bandas…gracias.-fue tan chistoso verlo hablar en el micrófono, pero Alice estaba ahí sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

-Si muchas gracias, enserio este premio significa mucho para nosotros, gracias a todos.-dijo Edward, Emmett solo sonrió y aplaudió y se fueron al backstage, nosotros nos quedamos ahí esperándolos, regresaron luego de 10 minutos, mientras tanto siguieron premios como mejor video del año, mejor artista nuevo y hubo otro inter en donde se presento Lady Gaga y después Stereophonics con "Dakota" juro que me quería poner a bailar pero no podía, siguieron premios como mejor artista del año, mejor nuevo artista, hubo otro inter y esta vez fue el turno de 30 seconds to Mars, Edward, Jasper y Emmett se levantaron y se fueron, las tres nos quedamos con cara de "A donde van" pero ellos no nos dijeron una sola palabra cuando Jared Leto termino de cantar "Closer to the Edge", bajaron del escenario y las luces se apagaron, de repente alguien con un traje de luces estuvo en el escenario y cuando me di cuenta era Edward con sus lentes azules que parecen de lámpara y su "K" guitar, Jasper en una batería sin platillos y estaba parado y como era obvio Emmett con el bajo, entonces empezó "Undisclosed Desires" el traje que Edward traía puesto jamás lo había visto pero se veía genial con luces rojas y azules que se encendían cada vez que el se movía, y la batería de Jas cada vez que la tocaba las luces que tenia cambiaban de color.

-Alguna de ustedes sabia algo de esto?.-pregunto Alice mirándolos fijamente.

-No.-respondimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Debo decir que se ven tremendamente sexys.-dije entre risas.

-Oh eso siempre baby.-respondió Rose divertida.

-Si en realidad esto me provoca muchas cosas.-dijo Alice y las tres reímos al mismo tiempo. Cuando terminaron de tocar bajaron del escenario y 10 minutos después estaban con nosotras.

-Que te pareció amor?.-dijo Edward una vez que estuvo sentado a mi lado.

-Te veías tan atractivo con ese traje de árbol de navidad.-le dije divertida.

-De árbol de navidad?.-pregunto confundido

-Si, de árbol de navidad por tanta luz que trae.-le sonreí y lo bese.-Espero que un dia me lo modeles solo para mi.-el sonrió y me beso de nuevo.

-Cuando quieras.-me dijo antes de volver a poner atención, en el escenario, siguieron diferentes premios y pronto fue de nuevo su turno para subir al escenario por su segundo premio de la noche "Mejor video con efectos especiales" y fue de nuevo "Uprising" así terminaron los premios y siguió la típica fiesta.

Era en el salón del mismo lugar en donde estábamos.

-Edward!.-grito una voz femenina que no reconocía.-Edward!.-grito de nuevo y entonces la vi era Kate Hudson una actriz reconocida.-Hola corazón.-lo saludo llegando a nuestra mesa y sentándose a un lado de Edward, ella había caído de mi gracia unos meses antes de conocer a Edward ya que había estado un tiempo con el y no era así como que la mas santa de todas las actrices.

-Kate que gusto verte.-saludo Edward tan educado como siempre.

-Oh! Edward hace tanto que no te veía y sinceramente te extrañaba.-dijo sonriente y Edward se tenso, yo estaba a punto de patearla como se atrevía? Hey estoy aquí y yo que sepa no soy invisible.

-Si mucho tiempo.-dijo Edward.-como has estado?

-Oh muy bien pero ya sabes aun no me acostumbro a estar lejos de ti.- esto era mas de lo que podía soportar así que le dedique una mirada envenenada.

-Por cierto Kate quiero presentarte a mi prometida Isabella Swan.-dijo Edward rápidamente tomándome de la mano.

-Oh! Tu prometida?.-pregunto sorprendía.-Si bueno mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto.-salude lo más cordial que pude.

-Edward no sabia que te ibas a casar, de hecho solo me entere que tienes un hijo.-dijo Kate ignorándome olímpicamente.

-No lo había publicado pero bueno hoy lo dije y se podría decir que ahora es mas oficial que antes.-dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.-Isabella es la mamá de mis hijos.

-Hijos? Que no solo tienes uno?.-pregunto Kate asustada.

-Bella esta de nuevo embarazada y estoy completamente feliz.-dijo sonriente y yo sentía que el corazón se me salía por el trasero

-Oh bueno pues felicidades Edward.-dijo abrazándolo y luego se dirigió a mi.-y a ti también Isabella mucha suerte, nos vemos después.-se despido y se fue.

-Que demonios fue todo eso?.-pregunte en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

-No lo se tendría unos dos años que no la veo, después de que te deje la volví a ver en Portugal pero yo estaba lo suficientemente mal como para prestarle atención.-dijo Edward besándome, yo solo rodee los ojos en señal de "no te creo ni una sola palabra".-Amo cuando te pones celosa.-dijo atrayéndome hacia el.

-Si bueno es que no puedo evitarlo Edward Anthony Bellamy, por si a alguien aun no le queda claro ERES MIO!.-dije divertida antes de besarlo.

-Si siempre seré tuyo, infinitamente TUYO.-recalco la ultima palabra.

-Mas te vale.-sonreí y en ese momento pasaba Lily Allen frente a nuestra mesa.-Siempre he querido conocerla.-le dije a Edward viéndola pasar.

-Lily!.-grito Edward e inmediatamente ella se giro a verlo y saludarlo con la mano, mientras caminaba hacia nuestra mesa.

-Edward! Como estas?.-Dijo Lily Allen saludándolo animadamente.- como has estado loco?

-Muy bien muchas gracias.-dijo Edward.- Te quiero presentar a mi prometida Isabella Swan.-se dirigió a mi y yo me levante.

-Hola querida, mucho gusto en conocerte aquí este señor hablaba maravillas de ti.-dijo Lily emocionada.- Como esta su bebe?.-pregunto y yo no sabia que ella estaba enterada de que yo era la mamá de Matthew.-No me mires así, hace poco me entere que Edward tiene un precioso hijo contigo, cuando nos conocimos en el Big Day Out me platico de ti y poco después me entere que tenia un hijo en New York por lo que automáticamente supe que era tuyo.-me explico todo tan rápido que yo solo sonreí.

-Muy bien gracias cada día crece más.-le dije y es que claro Lily si me caía bien e incluso me agradaba que se llevara bien con Edward.

-Me da mucho gusto, y cuando te casaras Ed?-Le pregunto Lily emocionada.- Espero un invitación para esa boda eh! Ni creas que me perderé tan espectacular suceso "El indomable Edward Bellamy casándose".-dijo Lily simulando un letrero con las manos.-no me lo puedo perder.-dijo entre risas.

-Ya te llegara invitación por el momento no hay una fecha aun, por ahora solo estamos comprometidos pero te prometo que te enviare tu invitación para cuando ya sea una fecha segura.-le explico Edward.

-Me parece perfecto Ed, ahora me voy me esperan por haya para que vaya a hacer desastres.-señalo las mesas del final.-cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto.-nos abrazo y se fue.

-Es tan simpática.-le dije a Edward regresando a mi lugar.

-Si que lo es, la quiero mucho es una gran amiga.-me dijo besándome la cabeza.

Siguió la cena y todas esas cosas millones de fotos y creo que una estoy casi segura que nos la tomaron besándonos pero no estaba segura, cenamos y después de la cena vi a Kate conversando con Jasper y Alice estaba que echaba humo por los ojos, después vi a Beyonce con su esposo, Lady Gaga que miraba constantemente a Jasper y Alice la quería patear y Rose ahí paseándose entre los canapes y esas cositas. La fiesta termino sin mas y yo estaba cansadísima eran cerca de las 4:ooam, llegamos a la casa y como imán llegue a recostarme a mi esponjosa cama, Edward me ayudo con el vestido y lo zapatos para después prácticamente meterme a la cama como bebe.

-Buenos días amor.-saludo Edward susurrándome al oído y yo solo me removí y tape mi cabeza con las mantas.-Levántate flojita son las 12:00pm, tenemos que ir por Matthew.-me dijo besándome la cabeza y yo resignada abrí los ojos.

-Buenos días.-dije tocándole el cabello.-Si debemos ir por Matt.- dije antes de estirar mis brazos y levantándome.-Me duele todo.-le dije y el sonrió.

-Espero que solo sea cansancio.-me dijo y note que el ya estaba enfundado en unos pantalones negros con una chamarra roja y unos tenis rojos.-Sera mejor que te cubras bien hoy hace mucho frio y no quiero que ni tu, ni mi hermosa bebe se enfermen.-me dijo sonriendo y besando mi vientre.

-Edward no le puedes decir hermosa cuando no sabes si será niña o niño.-rodee los ojos.-imagina que es niño y tu diciéndole hermosa, Que masculino!.-dije en tono de sarcasmo y el negó con la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que será niña, te lo demostrare cuando nos puedan decir que es.-dijo orgulloso y yo rodee los ojos.

-Para eso faltan como 4 meses o mas así que mientras tanto solo es bebe.-dije y me acerque a abrazarlo.-Te amo.-le dije simplemente y el me miro confundido.

-Y eso a que se debe?.-dijo viéndome a los ojos, eso que me hacían suspirar cuando solo los veía en un poster, esos mismos.

-Te lo dije porque no te lo había dicho últimamente y quiero que lo sepas.-le dije y el sonrió.

-Gracias amor yo también te amo.-me beso apasionadamente y estuve tentada a mandar su ropa a volar pero mi bebe me hacia falta así que era momento de ir a Teighmounth por mi hijo. Me duche rápidamente y cuando salí el desayuno ya estaba preparado, desayunamos y rápidamente nos fuimos en su coche claro porque era mas rápido que el mío.

-Estuve pensando en algo.-dijo pensativo.

-En que?.- le pregunte aun mirando por la ventanilla.

-Que pronto tendremos que hacer la gira y un nuevo disco, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde "The Resistance".-lo mire y asentí.

-Claro, yo también quiero escuchar nuevas canciones de ustedes como buena fan y grupee que soy.-le sonreí y el tomo mi mano.

-He estado escribiendo y digamos que ya tengo algunas canciones para el nuevo álbum.-yo le sonreí ampliamente.

-Estoy segura que será todo un éxito.-le dije acariciándole la mano.-como todos sus álbumes, con tu voz, tu agilidad en el piano y lo buen guitarrista que eres todas las canciones serán hermosas.

-Y no olvides lo buen baterista que es Jasper y el estupendo bajista que es Emmett.-me recordó, como era obvio el éxito se lo atribuía a los tres no solo a el.

-Edward y el álbum en donde lo harán?.- en se quedo pensando un momento.

-No pienso dejarte sola Bella si eso es lo que piensas no planeo perderme tu embarazo si eso es lo que crees no quiero y no puedo, tal vez lo hagamos cuando nos mudemos a Italia planeaba mandar a hacer una estudio de grabación en la casa, ya que este álbum lo produciremos nosotros así que no quiero estar lejos de ti y así puedes estar con Rose y con Alice que por cierto se deben de enterar pronto de tu embarazo.-me dijo mirando la carretera pero mirándome a mi también, le sonreí pero entonces me di cuenta que tal vez estaba siendo una interrupción en su carrera y no quería eso, la música era su vida al igual que el, Matt y mi nuevo bebe eran la mía.

Llegamos a casa de mi suegra, en donde estaba Sam con Elizabeth que se veía muy contenta, Edward en cuanto los vio enarco las cejas y Sam llego a un tono pálido pero en cuanto Edward sonrió la situación se relajo, obviamente les dimos la noticia del embarazo y todos se emocionaron mucho pero les pedimos que no dijeran nada puesto que aun no lo queríamos decir, ellos aceptaron pasamos el dia en casa de mi suegra y después nos regresamos a Londres, en la noche recibimos la visita de Alice y casi se me salen los ojos de su lugar cuando vi en la revista que Alice había comprado mi cara, pero definitivamente eso no era lo peor, lo peor vino en la parte del closeup a mi mano con el anillo de compromiso y el articulo que decía "SE CASAN" con letras mayúsculas y en negritas casi me da un paro cardiaco, como sea sobreviví a ese ataque de nervios que me dio, al otro dia Edward, Matt y yo salimos a comprar algunas cosas para Hawai como trajes de baño y todas esas cosas que se necesitan para un viaje. Después fuimos a cenar en un lugar súper exclusivo en donde estaba el mejor chef o bueno el preferido de Rose, pero eso no era lo mejor lo mejor fue cuando conocimos a Bono y a The Edge casi lloro de lo emocionada que estaba aparte me temblaban mis piernitas de la emoción parecía niño con un cupón ilimitado para juguetes, así me sentía. Pero entonces llego el momento de hacer maletas para irnos a Hawai Estaba empacando para el viaje que seria en dos días ya tenia todo lo necesario, solo me aseguraba a de que no faltara nada porque si era si o una de dos o Rose me golpeaba o Alice me mataba así que por enésima vez revise lo que llevaba.

-Creo que ahora si ya todo esta listo.-dije cerrando la maleta de Matt.-Edward tienes todo preparado para Hawai.

-Eh? Si, si claro que lo tengo todo listo.-dijo sin mirarme, al parecer había perdido algo importante.

-Que buscas?.-le pregunte sentándome en el suelo de la habitación para poder estar a su altura.

-Eh?...Nada porque?.-pregunto mirándome como perrito regañado.

-Aja nada que perdiste?.-pregunte como mamá que acaba de encontrar a su hijo recogiendo los pedazos del jarrón que rompió.

-Yo…perdí las argollas de matrimonio.-rodee los ojos y le sonreí pues las tenia yo en mi maleta muy bien guardadas

-Hombre tenias que ser…-lo bese.-ya las tengo yo no te preocupes, le sonreí y lo bese de nuevo.-Tranquilo.-suspiro de alivio, los días que faltaban pasaron realmente rápido y justo era la hora de irnos ya estábamos el aeropuerto cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Si?.-pregunte insegura no conocía el numero así que no sabia quien podría ser.

-Buenos días por favor me podría comunicar con la señorita Isabella Swan.-dijo una voz con un asentó ingles muy marcado.

-Ella habla.-respondí aun dudosa.

-Señorita Swan le hablamos de Vogue Londres.-me dijo la señorita súper amable.

-Oh! Claro buenos días, Dígame?.-respondí inmediatamente, casi se me fue el aire cuando me dijo quien era claro había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de que iba a entrar a trabajar.

-Soy la secretaria particular de la Sra. Sarah Gore-Reevesme pidió que hiciera una cita con usted porque quiere platicar sobre su propuesta de trabajo.-me dijo y casi saltaba de alegría.

-Claro, por supuesto cuando seria?.-le pregunte entusiasmada.

-Lo mas pronto posible.-respondió ella rápidamente.-estaría perfecto que fuera en esta misma semana.-Demonios no podía ser cierto, justo ahora que me iba a Hawai casi le digo a Rose retrasa tu boda porque tengo la propuesta de trabajo mas importante en mi vida.

-Lo que sucede es que en este momento, estoy saliendo hacia Hawai pero regreso en una semana exactamente.-le dije y ella suspiro.

-Por supuesto, estaría bien el martes?.-pregunto

-Si el martes esta bien.-respondí

-Perfecto señorita Swan la esperamos aquí el dia martes, hasta luego.-se despidió.

-Perfecto hasta el martes.-respondí y colgué casi saltaba de alegría y vi que Alice también, así que corrí hasta ella.

-ALICE!.-grite entusiasmada y ella se giro a verme sonriente.

-También te llamaron?.-pregunto emocionada.

-Si tengo cita el martes con Sarah Gore-Reeves, no lo puedo creer estoy tan emocionada.-dije casi saltando, todos nos miraban confundidos y nosotras solo sonreíamos.

-Me quieres explicar porque tan contenta?.-dijo Edward a mi espalda.

-Voy a entrar a trabajar.-le respondí sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Que vas a que?.-casi grito y yo abrí los ojos asustada.-que te hace pensar que te dejare?.-dijo en tono enojado.

-Me hace pensar eso porque es mi decisión no la tuya ok.-le dije enojada tomando de la mano a Matt y llevándomelo al la puerta de abordar.

-Pero Isabella no quiero eso.-me dijo Edward mientras caminábamos hacia el avión.

-Pero yo si lo quiero Edward y la decisión esta tomada no importa lo que opines, voy a trabajar en Vogue.-le dije y me gire para caminar mas rápido, el se me quedo viendo y solo suspiro frustrado y muy pero muy enojado.

-Ok haz lo que quieras de tu vida.-me grito y paso a un lado de mi.

-Exacto eso hare.-le dije y lo ignore, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando Edward se había puesto como el típico machista que quiere que su esposa se quede en la casa a hacer la comida y cuidar a sus 10 hijos que en mi caso solo eran dos, pero ese no era el caso el caso aquí era que Edward se quería hacer de muy machito y eso no lo soportaba, entramos al avión y yo me senté con mi hijo de lado de la ventanilla que era la puerta de emergencia mi hijo en medio y Edward estaba con Jasper sentado en otro lugar, Alice y Dom enfrente de mi y Emmett y Rose atrás.

-Mami porque papi no se sienta aquí?.-pregunto Matt viendo a su papá platicando con Jasper que solo asentía y le decía cosas. Edward se notaba tan enojado y tenia ganas de patearlo, creo que no me merecía algo así Edward de cierta manera estaba siendo muy injusto, yo lo había dejado todo por el desde que no conocimos obvio no era reclamo ni mucho menos pero por supuesto que me molestaba que el estuviera actuando de esa manera por algo tan estúpido como trabajar y que no lo aceptara y yo tenia que aceptar todo aquello que el me dijera, suspire enojada y Maffo me miro con el ceño fruncido.-que tienes mami?.-le bese la cabeza y le sonreí.

-Nada corazón.-el asintió y recargo su cabecita en mi brazo. Despegamos y las horas comenzaban a pasar y Edward seguía enojado por una pendejada la verdad, Jasper ya se había cambiado de lugar a un lado de Alice y nosotros seguíamos en las mismas, Emmett y Rose iban dormidísimos al igual que mi pequeño que estaba recostado completamente en el asiento, saque mi iPod de mi bolsa y me puse los audífonos a un volumen alto para no escuchar nada que no fuera la música, como una puñalada en la espalda sonaba Uninteded de The Rocket Baby Dolls y tenia ganas de llorar pero me aguante seguí escuchando la canción de repente comenzó Twilight Galaxy de Metric y el nudo de mi garganta creció el doble, suspire triste por la situación que estaba pasando, no podía ser tan egoísta solo quería el ser el exitoso y yo? En donde quedaba yo no solo quería ser "Isabella Swan esposa del vocalista y guitarrista de The Rocket Baby Dolls" quería tener un titulo mas que eso, no quería depender de el no estaba acostumbrada a eso y no lo estaría nunca inconsciente lleve mis manos a mi vientre y lo acaricie levemente, veía las nubes por debajo de nosotros, cuando sus tontas manos tomaron las mías.

-Bella?.-me llamo lo escuchaba porque estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi,

-Qué?.-le respondí de mala manera porque si el podía ser egocéntrico, yo podía ser orgullosa.

-Perdón.-me dijo y se le notaba el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.-no debí comportarme así, tu sabes mi vida ideal era que tu siempre estuvieras conmigo sin separarte de mi además, tengo miedo de que te pase algo y tu sabes a lo que me refiero.-me dijo y ahora se sentó en el tercer asiento.

-Claro que se a que te refieres pero ya te explique que no pasara nada, no es grave solo espero que entiendas que yo tengo derecho a una vida que va mas lejos de ti y de ser mamá, puedo ser todas esas cosas y una editora exitosa.-lo mire a los ojos tratando de que me entendiera a que me refería.- es una oportunidad única Edward y no la voy a desaprovechar.- el asintió y sonrió.

-Claro amor, te entiendo.-no dijo nada mas y el también tomo sus audífonos para ponérselos reconocí el iPod que traía era mío tenia aun las estampas pegadas tal y como yo se lo había dado.

-Es el mismo que yo te di hace 3 años.-le sonreí y el asintió.

-Si esta en el mismo estado que me lo diste, es lo único que me mantenía unido a ti además de el.-dijo besando la cabeza de Maffo.-no quiero que pase lo mismo de la vez pasada quiero estar contigo, necesito disfrutar de esta etapa de mi vida y creo que eso mismo me hiso pensar que si trabajabas no lo haría como yo quiero pero tienes razón tu tienes una vida además de mi.-sonrió comprensivo y cruce la distancia que había entre nosotros y lo bese.

-Gracias.-dije contra sus labios y el sonrió aun sin dejar de besarme.

-Te amo.-me dijo

-Y yo a ti.-le dije separándome de el, el viaje siguió los niños despertaron jugaron y se volvieron a dormir hasta que aterrizamos.

Jasper pov

Ser nueva mente papá me tenia emocionado, caminando por la vida en una nube, me tenia en el paraíso; pero no mentiré esto me mantenía mas estresado, mas preocupado. Por que no solo era yo en este mundo tratando de ser yo, solamente si no que ahora quería ser alguien bueno para mis hijos y para Alice. Me había aliviado que Dominic lo estuviera tomando muy bien a mi parecer mejor de lo que pensé si se había vuelto algo malhumorado pero en realidad estaba entusiasmado por la idea; además de que el había estado sufriendo muchos desvelos, noches en la casa de la abuela y demás cosas que no se como nos aguanta el ritmo tan bien. Lo que quería era mudarnos a la nueva casa que habíamos comprado, estaba casi por terminar de arreglar solo eran detalles que se solucionarían con el contratista mientras nosotros estábamos en Hawai, para nuestro regreso solo seria una semana o dos antes de vivir en la nueva casa.

Pedirle a la vida algo mas seria egoísta de mi parte, tengo el amor de mi vida, un hijo maravilloso y otro en camino, mi trabajo marchaba muy bien, simplemente era feliz porque estaba con Alice y con Dominic cuando estaba con ellos, sabia que todo estaría mucho mejor que antes; pero claro sabia que iba haber momentos difíciles, tendríamos disgusto y a veces Alice y yo tendríamos diferencias, tuvimos nuestra primera pelea, dije muchas cosas que no debieron salir jamás de mi boca y lo peor como pude pensar eso de Alice, ella siempre se esfuerza por ser una buena madre, jamás nos niega atención ni a Dom, ni a mi. Tuve que tranquilizarme y dejar pasar un tiempo porque sabia que estaba mal que yo era el loco, que era el que no estaba entendiéndolo y si seguía hablando con Alice podía arruinar todo así que solo deje pasar una noche, en la cual no pude dormir y dejar de pensar en el problema y además que la había hecho llorar y sentirse mal con ella y que probablemente me odiaba.

Alice es una mujer inteligente, capaz, bondadosa, hábil, hermosa, graciosa podría enumerar muchas cualidades que admiro de ella y las que me enamoraron también me enamore por completo de las características no tan buenas como olvidadiza, distraída, paranoica, dominante, orgullosa… no tiene fin; pero estoy enamorado completamente de ella de muchas formas y ella se merece tener una vida, merece conocer mas gente aparte de mis amigos y gente con la que tengo que salir; solo espero que no conozca en su vida a otro que le de lo que merece o mas que yo; mientras solo me concentrare en hacerla feliz y amarla para que nuestro amor jamás se pierda de ninguna manera, la admiro como mujer, como esposa, como madre, amiga, en muchos aspectos y entendí que debe de hacer una carrera tiene las capacidades, puede hacerlo y se que es lo que mas desea. Así yo me pare de puntas por mi estúpida inseguridad en todos los aspectos, ella será lo que quiera ser y si no lo acepto no demuestro cuanto la amo, cuando lo único que quiero es permanecer como un niño en sus brazos por el resto de nuestras vidas. En los brazos de mi mujer maravilla.

No solo yo había encontrado lo que quería, hasta que conocimos a esos tres ángeles que se cayeron del cielo por estar haciendo travesuras es lo mas probable, alguien debió de haberles dicho que no estaba bien pero aun así se arriesgaron y cayeron en nuestro camino como lo que son unos ángeles, no serán los mas serios, ni los mas responsables pero ellos y yo opinamos lo mismo son valientes, defienden lo que quieren y en lo que creen, no las puedes domar pero si puedes atrapar su corazón, solo son una versión de nuestros propios ángeles que merecen ser consentidas por la vida terrenal y si nosotros teníamos dinero, no íbamos a dudar en complacerlas con las excentricidades de esta vida. Y esa regla mas que cualquier otro la cumplía Emm; Ed y yo no le podíamos negar nada, absolutamente nada pero Emm era otro nivel, antes de irnos a Hawai Emm nos pidió que lo acompañáramos a la agencia de autos y Ed y yo supusimos que se compraría un auto pero no fue así; compro una hermosa Hummer del año en color banco para Rose.

Y en cuanto a la vida y todo lo demás Emmett no tentaba sus gastos y la verdad no lo teníamos que hacer pues había dinero pero Emm si se lo demostraba, la boda iba a ser estupenda y es que mi Alice la estaba organizando aunque todo había resultado mas fácil ya les había advertido a todos que cuando Alice dijera algo se le tenia que hacer caso y en dado caso obedecerla de inmediato no quería que mi bebe y mi futura esposa estuvieran estresados y todos estaban poniendo de su parte.

Alice esta muy tranquila.- le dije a Ed mientras esperábamos abordar el avión.- Pensé que estaría mas estresada pero todo esta saliendo muy bien.

Si lo se, te ahorras a tu amor estresada pero te ganas a un amigo paranoico…. El día que empacamos las maletas casi me da un paro, pensé que había perdido los anillos pero los tenia Bells guardados, jamás me había preocupado tanto.- dijo y yo reí.- ahora me da risa y es gracioso pero no lo fue.- dijo por un momento serio y luego soltó una risa, las chicas que hablaban por teléfono lucían emocionadas y lo primero que pensé fue en el trabajo y mi instinto estaba en lo correcto habían llamado a las chicas para decirles que las querían ver cuanto antes posible y ellas habían accedido regresando del viaje, felicite a Alice y luego subimos al avión.

Quiere trabajar.- dijo Ed en un tono molestó y mudo, cuando me senté a su lado ya que había ido a mi lugar enfurruñado exigiéndome que hablara con el.- Sabes lo que esto ocasionara.- no lo hizo en tono de pregunta.- tu lo sabias y no me lo dijiste.- y ahora yo también tenia la culpa de su demencia a no; aquí cada quien es loco a su manera.

Si, pensé que Bells te había dicho. Y sinceramente te lo digo porque creo saber como te sientes… TRANQUILIZATE, eso es lo que tienes que hacer.

No, pero es que no quero que trabaje, no lo necesita y esa gente no la necesita. Matt y yo la necesitamos.- dijo tocándose la frente como lo hace cada vez que esta pasándola mal.

No, eso es lo que tu no quieres, eso es lo que tu no necesitas y se que te hará falta pero dime nosotros tampoco estamos atados a un solo lugar tenemos que viajar y no estaremos. Pero trabajar es lo que ella quiere y eso es lo que van a hacer, mas vale que estemos ahí para apoyarlas por que si no lo hacemos nosotros lo hará alguien mas

Pero es que no es tan fácil ella esta…..- se quedo callado y no completo su frase, me quede en silencio para terminar de escucharlo y después de unos minutos logro tranquilizarse y ponerse algo cuerdo, me dio las gracias y yo me moví de lugar con Alice y Dom, cuando menos me di cuanta Ed ya estaba otra vez descansando entre los brazos de Bella

BELLAPOV.

Acabábamos de llegar a Hawai cuando yo comencé a resentir el cambio de altura que había entre Hawai y Londres me dolía la cabeza y no me sentía nada bien todo me daba vueltas y sentía que me iba a desmayar, al parecer no estaba ocultando del todo bien mi molestia porque Edward me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Amor te sientes bien?.-pregunto preocupado.

-Mmm…yo…si todo esta bien, no te preocupes.-le dije dándole una sonrisa poco convencedora porque solo rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Se que no estas bien si en un rato no se te quita iremos al medico.-me dijo y no parecía ser sugerencia, así que solo rodee los ojos y no me quedo de otra mas que asentir a lo que el me estaba diciendo. Matt comenzó a gritar emocionado que quería ir a la playa, así que no nos quedo de otra mas que cambiarnos de ropa y ponernos traje de baño para ir a la arena. Salimos y en el lobby nos indicaron en donde estaba el área reservada exclusivamente para nosotros, era una hermosa playa azul con arena muy fina tipo caricatura, jamás había estado en Hawai pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que Lilo & Stitch tenían la razón Hawai era una isla realmente hermosa, eso si no deje que Matt se acercara demasiado al mar porque las olas eran muy altas y me daba miedo que algo malo le pasara, Edward y yo nos sentamos en la arena, me tenia entre sus piernas viendo a Maffo correr de un lado a otro.

-Sera hermoso cuando este corriendo junto con Matt nuestro otro hijo.-me dijo besando mi nuca y poniendo sus manos en mi vientre aun plano por suerte no había subido de peso ni nada parecido.

-Si otro pequeño igual a ti.-sonreí ante la idea de otro bebe igual a Edward.

-Creo que el que viene será mas parecido a ti.-en ese momento vimos a Dominic aparecer de la nada corriendo junto a Matt y yo deje de respirar, con miedo gire un poco el cuerpo y vi a Jasper y Alice paralizados a unos dos metros de nosotros.

-Estas embarazada?.-pregunto Alice con un grito ahogado, yo cerré los ojos y suspire profundamente creo que no tenia mas opción que decirle que estoy embarazada.

* * *

**hOlaaaaaaaaaa! POR FIN! **

**si si dije que la semana pasada y ya se **

**que esta un poco retrasado pero la verdad vale la pena**

**ya se que tambien esta super largo pero se lo merecen por la espera!**

**tenganle pasiencia a las autoras su cerebro anda escaso de ideas, asi que **

**nos tardaremos un poco en subir aunque no demasiado.**

**bueno ya saben quejas y sugerencias en reviews cuidense muchoo!**

**!kari! **


	21. Baby I'm Yours

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la increíble banda de la que hablo es MUSE, las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este fic:**

* * *

**Baby I'm Yours  
**

**BELLAPOV.**

Cuando escuche la voz de Alice palidecí, no podía creer que se enterara así de mi embarazo.

-Alice puedo explicarlo.-le dije mientras me levantaba.

-Si estaría muy bien.-me dijo molesta.

-Caminemos.-le dije y ella asintió, el tome de su brazo y caminamos juntas cuando estuvimos suficientemente lejos de Edward y Jasper, me gire para cerciorarme de que ellos vigilaran a los niños.

-Alice, lo siento.-le dije y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado algo así Bella.

-Alice.- comencé.- lo que sucede es que me entere al regresar a Londres y tu acababas de decir lo de tu embarazo, si yo lo decía seria el centro de atención, y no quería que eso pasara, no quiero restarles atención Alice.

-Bella porque creíste eso?.-me dijo mirándome confundida.- se perfectamente que odias ser el centro de atención, jamás dudaría que tú me quieres robar atención o a Rose.

-Solo lo pensé por eso no te lo dije.- confesé mirando la arena.

-No vuelvas a ocultarme algo tan importante entendiste.-me dijo y asentí.

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco te he dicho algo importante.-me dijo mirando al mar.

-Ah si? Y que es?.-pregunte curiosa.

-Me voy a casar con Jasper.-mi boca se abrió y llego al suelo.

-Por dios! Se acabara el mundo, ustedes son las personas más inestables del universo pensé que eso jamás sucedería.-le dije riendo.

-Pensé que te enojarías.-me dijo mirando el suelo.

-Claro que no Alice me da muchísimo gusto por ti, mereces ser feliz.-la abrace.-Es genial, tu, Rose y yo casadas con los hombres que amamos realmente no lo puedo creer, es demasiado bello para ser verdad Alice.

-De hecho, todo ha sucedido tan rápido que aun no lo asimilo,-las dos comenzamos a reír, regresamos junto a Jasper y Edward. Ese día cenamos juntos, ya que mañana empezaríamos con todos los preparativos en realidad todos los detalles, A mi sin en cambio me tenia preocupada el que yo no tuviera nada de la despedida de soltera por lo que el martes en la mañana contrate uno de los salones del hotel e indique que pusieran mesas redondas con manteles blancos con listones lilas, tenía que pensar fríamente que llevarle a mi amiga para su despedida de soltera, por lo que el martes en la tarde caminábamos en busca de un centro comercial para poderle comprar algo a la feliz pareja o bueno para Rose. Encontré un lindo baby doll con lencería color morado con negro, como realmente me gusto mucho lo compre y al parecer Edward había comprado un par de cosas pero para él, de regreso al hotel mis antojos que como hasta ahora no me habían dejado en paz, comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo y de nuevo con helado.

-Mami quiero un helado.-grito Maffo

-Si amor, yo también.-le respondí tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta la heladería Edward, llego detrás de nosotros, yo escogí un helado de fresa y Maffo de chocolate mientras que Edward uno de piña.

-Creo que deberíamos de hacer algo juntos no crees?.-me dijo Edward mientras caminábamos hacia el hotel.

-A que te refieres?.-le dije despegando la mirada de mi helado.

-Si a que deberíamos de salir, tiene mucho que no salimos a cenar.-me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Papi pero yo no quiero ir a cenar.-dijo Maffo y Edward sonrió.

-En realidad solo pensaba ir a cenar con tu mamá.- al parecer a mi pequeño hijo no le hizo mucha gracia pero sin embargo no dijo nada y siguió comiendo su delicioso helado.

Los días pasaron sin nada que reportar, ni hacer salíamos muy poco del hotel la boda de Rose nos mantenía ocupados la mayoría del tiempo en mi caso, la despedida de soltera mantenía todo mi tiempo ocupado buscando decoración, los strippers, como quien dice dejando todo listo para el viernes que sería la despedida de soltera, había invitado a todas las mujeres que asistirían a la fiesta, algunas no llegarían hasta el sábado en la mañana y otras más si llegarían a la despedida de soltera.

El miércoles llego más rápido de lo que pensé. Ese día salimos a surfear un rato y luego Edward me dijo que dejaría a Maffo con sus tíos ya que él y yo teníamos una reservación para esta noche en uno de los más lujosos restaurantes de todo Hawái, me entusiasmo al momento la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con Edward ya que desde que nos habíamos enterado del embarazo no habíamos tenido tiempo para nosotros solos , entre una y otra cosa no habíamos podido compartir mucho tiempo a solas.

Me regalo un vestido realmente hermoso color azul rey, con cinturones color negro que unían de un lado a otro el vestido por la espalda pero aun así dejaba ver parte de mi piel, use unas zapatillas color plata y una gargantilla que el también me había regalado, con mi cabello solo me hice algunas ondas y me lo deje suelto con un broche en color plata que combinaba con las zapatillas y la gargantilla.

Edward uso un saco color gris, camisa blanca con finas líneas en color gris, chaleco del mismo color que el saco, pantalón negro con rayas grises y zapatos negros, realmente se veía atractivo, cuando lo vi salir totalmente vestido pensé como es que yo había llegado a tener al hombre más guapo, para mí lo era y para muchas también, lo sabía, pero la única diferencia es que yo tenía dos hijos de él, vivía con él y pronto estaríamos casados, cosa que ninguna otra tendría jamás, me sentía realmente orgullosa. Era algo que podría presumir, nadie más obtendría, sonreía ante tal pensamiento.

-Que es lo que te hace sonreír?.-pregunto Edward haciendo que lo tomara del brazo para salir del elevador.

-Tu, eres lo único que me hace sonreír.-le confesé tomando un tono algo rojo.

-Eso me hace realmente feliz.- sonrió y beso mi mejilla, afuera nos esperaba una camioneta color negro que nos llevo hasta el lugar donde cenaríamos.

El lugar era hermoso, nos toco una mesa apartada de todas las demás justo a un lado de la playa, había una pista de baile enfrente de nosotros, música clásica y comida típica de Hawái, todo era realmente perfecto, mientras el tomaba vino yo tan solo brindaba con agua, era el precio que había que pagar por estar embarazada.

-Bella soy muy feliz a tu lado.-me dijo mirándome a los ojos y dejándome sin aliento, no había cambiado eso, aun me quedaba sin aire cuando miraba sus hermosos y muy profundos ojos azules.

-Soy la mujer más feliz a tu lado, Edward jamás pude pedir alguien mejor que a ti.-lo tome de la mano sonriendo sinceramente.- nunca pensé que estar con alguien como estoy ahora sería tan perfecto, sé que no siempre estaremos bien y como en todo habrá problemas pero te amo y no te pienso dejar nunca,

-Ni yo a ti Bella, eres lo más importante para mí, tu y mis hijos realmente no sabía que era vivir antes de que tu aparecieras en mi vida.- se adelanto un poco y me beso, me invito a bailar y no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero fue hermoso, nunca habíamos tenido algo así, algo solo para nosotros, al principio no teníamos tiempo, pero ahora que estábamos así juntos me di cuenta que siempre quería estar así. Regresamos al hotel aunque no nos fuimos directamente a la suite decidimos pasear un buen rato en la playa, caminamos un rato hasta que nos cansamos y nos sentamos, Edward me dijo que ya era muy tarde y comenzaba a notarlo, embarazada me daba mucho mas sueño de lo normal, pero no quería que este día acabara así que decidí que la mejor manera de quitarme el sueño era haciendo algo que tenía mucho que no hacía.

Comencé a besar a Edward muy lento, lo que sabía que lo provocaría, no me importo que estuviéramos en la playa, en realidad eso lo hacía más emocionante, además siendo las 3:00am dudaba que alguien quisiera pasar por la playa a esa hora, así que nos deshicimos de toda la ropa y lento entro en mí, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, todo fue demasiado lento, con demasiado cuidado, pronto los dos estábamos llegando al climax y nos dejamos caer en la arena.

-Esto fue…-dijo Edward comenzando a reír.

-UNICO.-termine yo entre risas, tomando mi ropa y vistiéndome, el también hizo lo mismo y nos quedamos ahí a ver el amanecer, regresamos al hotel y dormimos un poco antes de que Alice me llamara desesperada por que fuera a recoger a mi hijo, yo el jueves estuve un poco ocupada con lo de la despedida de soltera viendo que las botanas que iban a estar en las mesas estuvieran a tiempo, las bebidas, las sillas, decoraciones, strippers, y todo estuviera listo para el siguiente día no quería que nada se me escapara, por la tarde casi noche, comencé a sentirme un poco mal, lo que preocupo a Edward y me exigió que me relajara que todo saldría bien y que si no lo hacía por mí que pensara en el bebe, lo que sin más tuve que obedecer y tomarme el resto de la tarde y noche para relajarme pedimos pizza para que la llevaran a la suite y quedarme a ver T.V, vimos 500 days with Summer y yo con esto del embarazo me puse a llorar, no sabía porque pero lloraba y así termino nuestro día con Maffo dormido entre Edward y yo regresando a la normalidad.

El viernes por la mañana, desperté más temprano de lo normal con mareos y el típico vomito del primer trimestre del embarazo, después como decidí que no quería despertar a Edward y yo tenía cosas que hacer así que me metía bañar y me vestí con un short de mezclilla color azul marino, una camisa igual de mezclilla azul cielo, con unas sandalias, amarre mi cabello, le escribí una nota a Edward dejándosela pegada en el espejo.

_EDWARD:_

_TENGO COSAS QUE HACER, NO SE A QUE HORA ESTARE DISPONIBLE POR FAVOR MARCAME EN CUANTO DESPIERTES Y TE DIRE SI DESAYUNAREMOS JUNTOS, LA ROPA DE MATTHEW YA ESTA EN LISTA PARA QUE SOLO LO BAÑES Y LO VISTAS, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO AMOR TE DEBO UNA! _

_TE AMO _

_Bella_

Deje la nota en el espejo, tome mi bolso y mi iPhone y salí prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, los invitados comenzarían a llegar, entonces llame a Alice quien me decía que ya bajaba, en poco tiempo recibimos a Emily.- de metric.- Helena Christensen, a Carmen la mamá de Rose, Irina, Elizabeth, Florence Welch, Fiona Apple, Alexa Chung, Adele, Alison Sudol y a muchas invitadas mas, los hombres también harían su despedida de soltero para Emmett, pero ellos irían a algún lugar, así que cada quien tenía sus planes, desayunamos y comimos todos juntos, para las 7:00pm llego la niñera que cuidaría a los hijos de Irina, a Maffo y a Dom, nosotras nos arreglamos y bajamos al salón en donde yo ya tenía todo preparado pero antes de entrar Alice me tomo desprevenida.

-Bella por dios dime que todo lo tienes bajo control.- abrace a mi amiga y le sonreí.

-Claro Alice, créeme no eres la única responsable por aquí.-dije riendo y dejando entrar a todas las invitadas, detestaba ser el centro de atención pero sería la primera en hablar.

-Muchas gracias a todas por estar aquí.-les dije parada en el escenario.- Esto es en honor a que Rose mañana se casa, así que vamos a divertirnos, ya saben todo con exceso y nada con medida.- comencé a reír.- disfruten mucho.-dije y baje del escenario, comenzamos a hacer juegos con tazas en forma de pene y de ese tipo, de hecho los vasos eran así, Emily y Elizabeth fueron las que empezaron a tomar de mas y pronto estaban demasiado ebrias.

-Salud por las que no pueden tomar.- decía Emily y Elizabeth le hacía segunda, como a las 11:00pm llegaron los strippers y sentía que mi pobre amiga Rose sacaría a los trillizos antes de tiempo, Jacob que era el más guapo de todos, un joven moreno, muy musculoso que bailaba increíble, era el que más atraía la atención de mi amiga que casi lo toqueteaba de no ser porque ahí estaba su mamá y su hermana.

Para las 2:00am que fue cuando acabo la despedida tuve que pedirle a dos personas del staff del hotel que llevaran a Emily y a Elizabeth a sus respectivas habitaciones, obviamente conmigo haciéndoles compañía, cuando regrese a la habitación eran casi las 3:00am y yo estaba exhausta como para esperar a Edward y a los muchachos que aun no llegaban, solo esperaba que el novio estuviera listo para la boda.

**Edward Pov.**

Tuve el día más increíble a lado de Bella, pero como todo los deberes nos llamaban, el jueves casi no vi a Bella porque se la paso terminado de organizar la despedida de soltera de Rose y el viernes fue prácticamente lo mismo, solo comimos y desayunamos juntos de ahí mi hijo se la paso conmigo ya que su mamá se la paso recibiendo invitados, solucionando uno que otro problema y cuando vi ya era momento de dejar al pequeño con la niñera, Jasper y yo habíamos planeado irnos a un lugar a tomar y ver a chicas aunque Emmett nos golpeo cuando se entero así que optamos solo por irnos a tomar mucho.

Llegamos a un bar de moda junto con todos los hombres que habían llegado para ese día, por supuesto que conocía a Jasper y no se quedaría con las ganas de ver a otra chica que no fuera Alice y digo mi amigo amaba a su mujer pero que estés a dieta no quiere decir que no puedas ver el menú, así que en cuanto llegamos junto con Paul Banks, Sam, Alex Turner, Sergio Pizzorno, Tom Meighan, Daniel Kessler y muchos amigos mas, al parecer Jasper era el más emocionado ahí, Emmett por los nervios no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera ROSE; yo mientras pensaba que ojala mi mujer no me fuera infiel y es que yo sabía perfectamente que irían de eso hombres que no tenía idea que les veían solo porque eran musculosos y muy guapos, pero vamos todas ellas tenían hombres que miles envidiaban, ok eso sonó muy vanidoso pero era cierto.

-Edward.-dijo Paul abrazándome.- no me digas que aquí solo va a haber alcohol.

-Paul por favor teniendo como novia a una súper modelo danesa, no me digas que quieres ver otra cosa?.-le pregunte riendo

-Amigo, amo a mi novia pero aun así, de vez en cuando a uno se le antoja ver más allá de lo que tengo en casa, hasta Alex opina lo mismo.- y eso me causo mas risa Alex Turner, tenía como novia a una hermosa modelo al igual que Paul y aun así al igual que todos los presentes necesitábamos ver algo mas… y claro sabia quien resolvería eso si es que no ya lo tenía resuelto.

-Bueno si te entiendo, yo no tengo una novia súper modelo pero igual es hermosa.-dije como todo enamorado.

-Nunca dije lo contrario esa niña Bella es hermosa, muy chiquita pero hermosa en verdad, con todo respeto.- sonrió y yo asentí.

-Bueno creo que el organizador a escondidas es Jasper así que preguntémosle a él si tiene alguna sorpresa para nuestro querido Emmett.- fuimos con Jasper quien ya traía una botella de Jack Daniel's en la mano.

-Jasper!.-grite y él se giro, junto con Tom Meighan y Daniel Kessler.

-Que paso hermano?.-me dijo sonriendo sabía que mi querido Jasper estaba a media botella de quedar inconsciente

-Nos tienes alguna sorpresa para hoy?.-pregunto Paul riendo y tomando un vaso de whisky.

-Claro solo no le digan a Emmett porque me mata, recuerden todo fue idea de Edward y Sam, yo por más que los quise detener no pude.-en ese momento todos empezamos a reír, las horas, los tragos y cigarrillos comenzaron a pasar hasta casi las 2:00am que fue cuando mi querido Jasper, revelo a 2 chicas, a Emmett casi le daba un paro cardiaco y quería matarme, igual que a Sam hasta que a Sergio se le ocurrió decir que en realidad todo había sido idea de Jasper, entonces fue ahí cuando Emmett se lanzo contra Jasper que borracho y todo solo comenzó a reír diciendo.

-Vamos Emmett es tu ultimo día de soltero diiiiisfruuuuuuutalo.-con eso Emmett termino por ceder, alegando que él no estaba de acuerdo pero que la vista es natural, después de una hora de show con las chicas seguimos bebiendo hasta casi las 4:00am justo cuando todos estábamos ebrios y prácticamente, no sabíamos cómo nos llamábamos, así nos recogieron camionetas que ya habíamos rentado anticipando esto y llegamos al hotel.

-Amor ya llegue.-dije como pude dejándome caer en la cama.

-Cállate Edward vas a despertar a Matt.-dijo Bella riendo.- duérmete por favor mañana es un día importante.

Cuando desperté en la mañana tratando de recordar en qué momento me había quedado dormido Bella ya no estaba sin embargo, dos mudas para mi hijo estaban en su lugar, una nota diciendo que me apurara y 5 mensajes para despertarme.

Desperté a mi querido hijo y junto conmigo lo duche y vestí con otra ropa que no era para la boda ya que seguramente se ensuciaría y entonces su madre nos mataría a los dos, Salimos de la recamara para dirigirnos a la habitación de Jasper en donde ya debería de estar Emmett.

-Y Emmett?.-pregunte entrando en la habitación de Jasper.

-Debe de venir para acá, dudo si quiera que haya dormido.-dijo Jasper entre risas; en ese momento se escucho como unos golpes que parecían de auxilio por lo que supe enseguida que era Emmett para hacerlo sufrir un poco mas deje que golpeara la puerta como desesperado.

-Por el amor de dios Edward, Jasper abran!.-gritaba como niñita, Jasper y yo que disfrutábamos del espectáculo decidimos abrirle lentamente, Emmett aventó la puerta.-Vamos saben que no estoy para jueguitos!.-Jasper y yo solo observábamos como el pobre de nuestro amigo sufría, lo dejamos entrar y el estaba desesperado, camine hacia el balcón en donde estaba Jasper que veía a Alice desde ahí, dirigiendo todo, porque era obvio que tenía que salir perfecto.

-Creo que yo no sé que voy a hacer cuando me case.-le dije viendo a Bella que se estaba sentando en una silla.- realmente me preocupa que esto no salga como quiero, tu sabes mi esposa, mi hijo, todo, que esto se acabe.

-Edward no te pongas sentimental todo estar perfecto.- dijo sonriendo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y como lo supusimos eran los trajes que deberíamos de usar.

-Edward no está mi traje.- comenzó a gritar Emmett desesperado, Jasper y yo solo reíamos claro que estaba, pero él en su desesperación no lo veía.

-Aquí está ahora, vamos a vestirnos.-dijo Jasper y cada quien tomo a su hijo y se dirigió a un cuarto.

Me vestí con el pantalón de lino que Alice había elegido para nosotros, también vestí a mi hijo y lo deje listo.

-Maffo trata de no ensuciarte quieres? Si lo haces mamá nos matara.-mi hijo sonrió y salió corriendo, Salí de la habitación y me encontré con un Emmett se mi desnudo.

-Qué demonios?.-dije riendo al ver el pantalón en las rodillas y la camisa mal abotonada, en ese momento se nos unió Jasper que tenia la misma cara que yo.

-Haber vamos a ayudarle al bebe, Eddy.- Jasper y yo disfrutábamos el mofarnos del pobre Emmett, tome su camisa y la abotone bien mientras que Jasper lo peinaba y le subía el pantalón.

-Ding ding ding.-dijo Jasper.- tenemos un muy guapo Emmett listo para casarse, Maffo y Domeeh llegaron corriendo con las manitas y la cara llena de chocolate y casi tocan a Emmett.

-MATTHEW!.-grite antes de que llegaran a su tío.-hijo detente lo primero que te dije que no hicieras lo hiciste!

-Dominic James tu madre nos matara si te ve así.- dijo Jasper corriendo por unas toallitas húmedas, me dio una y limpiamos a nuestros hijos.

-Creo que necesito agua.-dijo Jasper saliendo de la habitación.

**Jasper pov.**

Me encantaba mirar a Alice pero ahora mi mirada se centraba con atención su vientre no podía creer que sintiera amor por alguien que aun no conocía, que no sabia nada de esta personita que estaba dentro de ella. Mi hijo, era tan raro toda esta situación, pero en verdad me encantaba tocar el pequeño abultamiento que al parecer nadie notaba amenos que lo pintáramos de fosforescente, pero para mi era algo notable, algo que no podía dejar de cuidar y sobre todo de amar.

¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?- pregunto entre una sonrisa, mientras sacaba la toalla de spiderman de Dominic para ir a la playa.

No se, me gusta mirarte. ¿Por qué?- dije mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos por su cintura era tan pequeña y delgada

Solo preguntaba, es que…- me dijo pero no la deje terminar la frase, no podía esperar más, la quería besar.

Me gusta ese traje de baño.- le dije con mis labios sobre los suyos y pude sentir una sonrisa extenderse por su rostro.

Mami, papi. ¿podemos irnos ya a la playa?- dijo mi hijo saliendo de el baño en su short azul y con unas sandalias amarillas

Claro.- dijo Alice alejándose de mí y riendo, tomo la toalla y la metió en su bolso. Tome a Dominic y salimos de la habitación, una vez que obligamos a Dominic a que se dejara poner el bloqueador nos adentramos a caminar en la playa del hotel.

Dominic.- lo llame para que se detuviera pues estaba corriendo y no podía perderlo de vista.

Caminamos y a lo lejos pude reconocer a Bella y a Ed sentados en la arena y a Maffo corriendo en la orilla de la playa, Dominic corrió hasta donde estaba el, nosotros nos dirigimos a donde estaban pero escuchamos algo que nos dejo pasmados a Alice y a mi; y al parecer ellos tampoco esperaban que nos enteráramos porque sentía que querían que la arena se abriera y se los tragara o que nos tragara a nosotros, pero ya no podían hacer nada habíamos escuchado claramente pues estábamos a un milímetro de ellos y lo dijeron muy muy claro Bella estaba esperando un bebe.

Bella se llevo a Alice pues creo que tenían mucho de que platicar pues Alice se había sorprendido mucho que no se lo hubiera dicho. Yo solo me senté junto de mi amigo que tenía cara de asustado y me quede callado.

Que pensabas.- dije fijando mi mirada en mi hijo y mi sobrino.- ¿vas a ser papá, otra vez?- dije tranquilo y esta vez mirando a Ed, no estaba molesto solo que no entendía porque no me había dicho nada, sabía cuánto quería un hijo y no podía ser cierto que Edward Bellamy no presumiera que no lo hubiese querido gritar a los cuatro vientos eso no era de él, algo más tenía que pasar.

Si.- dijo aun con cara de preocupación.- Perdón que no te lo haya dicho pero Bella y yo pensamos que…. Tu y Alice acababan de anunciar que estaban esperando un bebe…. No se nos hizo lo más prudente…. Además.- me dijo y yo solté una carcajada, Ed puso los ojos como platos pues no entendía porque me estaba riendo.

Bueno, por algo somos amigos.- le dije y él me miro con más confusión.- los cuatro, es increíble que pensemos lo mismo y vamos Ed no pongas cara de "Jasper me va a golpear". – le dije y él me sonrío.- me pongo en tu lugar ahora y es una locura.

Me estas confundiendo.

Bueno pues es que me voy a casar.- dije y Ed sonrió levantando las cejas en señal de sorpresa.- Si y no podía decirle que no. Sabes que es lo que mas quiero, se lo pregunte tantas veces, tantas que no las recuerdo de formas diferentes y siempre decía que no. Pero esta vez ella me lo pregunto.

¿Alice te lo pidió?, seguro que no podías decirle que no.- me dijo en tono de burla.- con más razón tenias que habérnoslo dicho.

No lo hicimos por las mismas razones que ustedes.

Teníamos que ser amigos.- dijo con sarcasmo

¿Cuándo seré tío otra vez?- pregunte mientras le hacia una señal con mi mano a mi hijo y a mi sobrino de que no podían adentrarse tanto al mar.

Después de un mes de que tú seas papá.- dijo con una media sonrisa algo tensa.- Pero, estoy preocupado, el embarazo puede ser riesgoso Bella tiene preclamsia. No quiero que nada pase, ella me asegura que esta bien pero es que ella y el bebe son importantes para mi solo quiero que estén bien.- dijo con tristeza en los ojos.

Ed, todo va a estar bien, los dos lo saben y lo importante es que tu la cuidas y ella también se cuida, además nosotros los apoyaremos y estaremos ayudándolos.- le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.- tenemos que disfrutar de esto.- dije y vimos a lo lejos acercarse a Bella y Alice tomadas de la mano y supimos que todo estaba bien. La pequeña de Bells hizo un comentario de el secreto de nuestra boda a lo que solo sonreí, tome a Alice en mis brazos la cargue y le lleve hasta el mar, nos metimos y estuvimos nadando los cuatro y jugando con nuestros hijos, luego de un rato llegaron Rose y Emmett.

Alice tenia todo listo y no era para sorprenderse; las reservaciones, las habitaciones todo estaba perfectamente a tiempo y organizado, llegamos una semana antes de la boda los primeros días Alice solo checo que los contratos estuvieran hechos, acabar de pagar unos detalles, fijar fechas y algunos últimos detalles, estuvo de un lado para otro con Bella, porque no querían que Rose viera absolutamente nada, ni un detalle de lo que le tenían planeado yo y Ed sabíamos algo porque ellas nos contaban y nos enseñaban fotos y demás, pero solo eso, lo único que tenía idea Rose y Emm es que sería en las instalaciones el hotel pero solo eso. El día miércoles fue de descanso, nada de despertadores en la mañana, nada de presiones y por supuesto nada de estar sin Alice, los chicos y yo habíamos planeado en llevarlas a surfear un rato, desayunamos todos juntos y luego unas camionetas nos llevaron a una playa exclusiva con magnificas olas para surfear y los instructores ya nos estaban esperando, pensamos que nosotros las íbamos a sorprender a ellas con lo de esa tarde pero la verdad ellas nos sorprendieron a nosotros, pensamos que surfearíamos en tablas rentadas pero ellas nos regalaron nuestras propias tablas personalizadas, negras y letras blancas que en la parte de arriba decían "The Rocket Baby Dolls" y en la parte de abajo decían los nombres de cada uno, un magnífico regalo pues nos gustaba surfear a los tres y era algo en lo que los tres éramos dignos de decir que podíamos hacerlo aparte de la música. Esta tarde no las pasamos muy bien, todos logramos surfear un poco incluso Rose por la orilla una vez luego se fue y se recostó en la arena, comimos y luego volvimos al hotel.

El día jueves no me di cuenta cuando Alice me dejo abandonado, solo encontré una nota:

_Jasper:_

_¡Odio dejarte pero odio más que tú puedas dormir! Solo espero que me extrañes, no pude darte un beso antes de partir y muero por besarte. Espero que tu también. Nos vemos para desayunar a las 11:00 solo tu y yo, no te levantes sigue durmiendo será desayuno en la cama, Dominic y Matt están con migo._

_Te amo…besos._

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, mire mi reloj y eran las 9:00 sabia que no tenia mucho que se acababa de ir pues su perfume aun permanecía fresco en la habitación, mire en la cama de al lado y efectivamente no estaba vacía y el leopardo de Dominic no estaba, además me sentía muy cansado pues no acostumbraba hacer ejercicio y menos surf, así que no me resistí y seguí durmiendo. No supe cuanto tiempo paso después de que perdí la conciencia pero sabia que era Alice la que me acariciaba el rostro, por la forma en que lo hacia y sus manos, su olor sin duda alguna era ella, sin abrir los ojos levante la sabana blanca y jalándola de la cintura haciéndola caer sobre la cama junto a mi luego la tape con la cobija, abrí los ojos y vi su rostro con una gran sonrisa.

Hola preciosa.- le dije mientras delineaba su sonrisa perfecta con la yema de mi dedo.

Hola.- me dijo y luego me tomo del cuello y se acerco a mi, me beso lento y dulce.- ¿Cómo estas?, hace cuanto tiempo que no te pregunto eso.- me dijo acariciando mi cabello y yo no podía dejar de mirarla y pensar cuanto extrañaba que me mimara.

Bien, cansado y ¿tu amor?- dije mientras me ponía sobre mi codo.

Cansadísima, pero feliz porque todo esta saliendo bien.- dijo y se le notaba cansada y me preocupaba porque estaba embarazada.- Pedimos el desayuno, morimos de hambre

OH! Eso es algo nuevo en ti, pero si eso es lo que quieren eso tendrán mis amores.- me puse de pie y pedí el desayuno, después de unos minutos la comida llego a la habitación y nos sentamos en el balcón a desayunar.

¿y Dominic?- dije mientras le serbia jugo de manzana helado que había estado seriamente obsesionada con el jugo de manzana.

Con mis papas.- dijo tranquila mientras se ponía una uva en la boca.

¿los recogiste en el aeropuerto?- pregunte asombrado.

No, fui a recoger a Mario. A mis papas me los encontré en el hotel iban llegando con los papas de Bella y Rose.- me dejo en claro que en este momento era mas importante tener la comida para la boda que tener a sus papas.- Dominic se quedo con ellos, le comprarían un helado.- dijo mientras la observaba comer esos wafles con fruta.

Definitivamente nuestros padres nacieron para ser abuelos, no limitan a su nieto en nada.- dije y ella se levanto y camino hacia mi llevaba puesta una falda azul celeste ceñida muy ceñida al cuerpo que marcaba su figura y corta, con una playera holgada blanca que caía dejándome ver su hombro descubierto, hizo mi plato vacío hacia atrás y se sentó sobre la mesa justo enfrente de mi recargando los dedos de sus pequeños pies en el pequeño espacio entre mis piernas.- Tal vez debería de dejar de hablar de nuestros padres.- dije mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

Creo que si deberías de callarte y besarme.- me dijo y yo me puse de pie, la besaba mientras la tomaba del cabello cuando el calor en nuestros labios subió baje mis manos para posarlas sobe sus muslos acariciándolos suave y disfrutando de su piel de terciopelo me tope con su falda y la deslice suave en un movimiento fluido y ella se levanto rápidamente en un segundo la falda esta enrollada en su cintura, se recorrió hasta la orilla de la mesa mientras me tomaba de la espalda y enredaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se pegara mas, me seguía besando su legua y el sabor de su saliva me encantaban, me deshice de su playera blanca, beso mi cuello mientras bajaba sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi bóxer y bajarlo hasta que me pude deshacer de el, puse mis labios sobre los suyos y solté una risa mirándola a los ojos.

¿Por qué esa risa?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

Porque me encanta hacerte mía.- le dije y ella se mordió el labio inferior, coloco sus brazos atrás para recargarse en ellos echando todo su cuerpo hacia atrás unos centímetros

Pues soy toda tuya.- dijo dejándome ver todo su dorso desnudo, sonreí y comencé a besar cada parte de su cuerpo tome una de sus piernas y la levante bese desde la punta de su pie hasta su entre pierna en seguida me deshice de su ropa interior, mientras bajaba su pierna por mi hombro y acariciando mi pecho con la punta de su dedo del pie yo me mordía el labio y no podía dejar de desearla desesperadamente, me descuide un momento y con fuerza me empujo hacia atrás con su pie haciendo que me sentara en la silla que estaba detrás de mi se puso de pie se quito la falda y por fin me dejo entrar en ella cuando se sentó de frente a mi se movía con un vaivén que me hacia perder la cabeza mientras juntaba la cordura necesaria para que de mis labios saliera un "te amo" y una vez que llegamos al orgasmo la lleve a la cama nos metimos dentro de las sabanas y me dedique a observar su perfecta curvatura, a llenarla de caricias, besos y dedicarme a decirle cuanto la amaba hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

Me desperté y yo estaba sobre su pecho, pegado a su cuerpo y con una mano sobre su vientre; la bese en los labios y ella solo se movió un poco en cuanto me puse de pie prepare la tina en el baño y cuando se despertó nos metimos juntos nos quedamos dentro hasta que nos hicimos viejitos así era como quería pasar mis días disfrutando, amando hasta que me hiciera viejo. Después del baño nos metimos de nuevo a la cama abrace a Alice y le acaricie la espalda hasta que s quedo dormida.

El teléfono de Alice comenzó a sonar y trate de ignorarlo pero no puede más y Alice estaba dormida sobre mi pecho con una de sus piernas enredada por mi cintura era como la almohada para todo su cuerpo, estire mi brazo y alcance su celular no quería que se despertara era Bella como histérica para decirnos que nos estaban esperando para que nos arregláramos y bajáramos para tomarnos las fotos para el álbum de bodas, bueno las fotos que iban a estar en el álbum y las fotos que se iban a tomar Rose y Emmett para poner algunas el día de la boda, le jure a esa pequeña loca de Bella que la despertaría y estaríamos ahí pronto que solo tenia que respirar que todo saldría bien a lo que ella me respondió "Mas te vale Jasper James Howard por que si no quedaras estéril y lo siento mucho por mi amiga" solo me reí y trague saliva.

¿Amor?, despierta dormilona.- le dije mientras besaba su pequeña cabeza enterrada con ternura en mi pecho y acariciaba su brazo, a lo que obtuve como respuesta un gemido de queja y lograr que su rostro se enterrara más en mi pecho.- ¿Baby? Creo que tienes que usar un vestido blanco y sonreír ante la cámara.

Pero estoy muy cansada y además prefiero estar desnuda contigo que ponerme un vestido.- dijo levantando su rostro para verme.

Amor no deberías decirme eso sabes que yo quiero tenerte encerrada un millón de eternidades sin ropa pero esa no sería una buena idea si queremos seguir disfrutando de los placeres.- dije mientras acariciaba su oreja y me perdía en su mirada.

Ah crees que no es una buena idea.- me dijo sonriendo pícaramente y de un rápido movimiento estaba sobre mi.- No quieres seguir disfrutando de las placeres.- me dijo mordiéndose un labio y poniendo sus manos suavemente sobre mi pecho desnudo

Eres mala pero tu amiga Bella es peor y prefiero complacerla ahora por el momento si no lo hago amenazo con dejarme estéril y eso refiere a dejarnos sin diversión y creo que habla muy enserió.- le dije sonriendo.

¡Mierda!.- ¿de su linda boca salió un mierda?- Ahora entiendo lo del vestido blanco y la cámara, la sesión de fotos y la cena de ensayo. ¡tenemos que darnos prisa!- dijo mientras saltaba fuera de la cama dejándome libre.- Pero eso no implica que no eres un cobarde por no querer quedar estéril.- me dijo desde el baño mientras se ponía maquillaje.

Lo hago por tu felicidad.- le dije mientras me ponía mi playera para salir, ella giro y me sonrió tomo su bolso y me beso.

Vámonos amor, tengo que cuidar mi felicidad.- me dijo y salimos corriendo de la habitación, llegamos a la playa y estaba la tienda donde todos ya nos estaban esperando.

Estabas así de quedarte estéril Jasper.- me dijo Bella cuando nos vio entrar.

Vamos este vestido no me entra Bella.- se escucho a Rose desde la parte trasera de la tienda, Bella y Alice salieron corriendo para ver a Rose; Ed, Emm y Lauren estaban sentados jugando póker me acerque a ellos y me indicaron donde estaba la camisa blanca y los pantalones blancos que teníamos que usar; me vestí rápido y me uní al juego. Las chicas salieron después de un rato vestidas todas en unos vestidos blancos largos y holgados solo que el de Bella tenia unas cintas que se ataban al cuello, el de Rose era estraple, el de Irina era con cintas en los hombros y el de Alice tenia manguitas de encaje.

Lucen hermosas.- dijo Lauren y eso era algo muy cierto. El fotógrafo entro y nos dijo que era hora pues las fotos se harían en el atardecer, salimos y tomamos varias fotos en blanco y negro donde estábamos todos en la orilla del mar con el atardecer en nuestra espalda, luego tomamos otra donde le dábamos espalda a la cámara, después las chicas se cambiaron a unos bikinis blancos pequeños y una camisa masculina, todas con el cabello recogido mientras nosotros hacíamos unas fotos solo los padrinos y el novio, luego el turno de la novia y sus amantes. Se acabo la ardua sesión de fotos no las mostraron y los novios escogieron las fotos. Luego todos nos marchamos para arreglarnos y vernos en la cena de ensayo.

Bella, pequeña Bella sabes que esta es la primera vez que tu amor puede usar una camisa estilo hawaiano sin que nadie se le quede mirando fijamente.- dije y todos reímos.

Tengo valor para usarlas por eso me admiran.- dijo Ed en su defensa

No Ed, mas bien piensan "por el amor de dios ayúdelo a vestirse".- dijo Sergio Pizzorno

"Pobre ciego al menos el no se ve, pero debería de dejar de torturarnos" eso es lo que dicen cuando lo ven.- dijo Emily y todos nos reíamos y Ed solo hacia muecas. La cena estuvo muy bien todos estábamos sentados en el piso en cojines, con mesas sobre el piso disfrutando de la comida Hawaiana y unos tragos solo los amigos mas cercanos y familiares fueron invitados a la cena y llegaron desde el jueves para estar también en la despedida de soltero al otro día, la cena termino temprano. Después nos quedamos hasta las dos de la mañana en la fogata y Sergio, Ed, Paul y Daniel se dedicaron a tocar la guitarra y Emily cantaba esto al principio al ultimo todos nos atrevíamos a cantar.

**Alice pov.**

Mi despertador sonó y lo apague, cinco minutos después volvió a sonar, sonar y sonar; claro lo volví a apagar, tome noción de las cosas, mire mi reloj las 6:30 am pensé ¿Por qué lo puse a esta hora?, mire a Jasper a mi lado tenia la mano sobre mi vientre había tomado esa costumbre, sonreí. Quite la mano suave de y salí de la cama arrastrándome, mire a mi bebe profundamente dormido en la cama de al lado lo bese la frente y lo deje seguir durmiendo. Busque mi ropa y me bañe, salí y rápidamente me vestí con unos shorts de mezclilla y una playera de tirantes color azul celeste, una sandalias, me seque el cabello, no me arregle por que sabia que nos arreglarían para la boda. Busque mi celular y llame a todos no quería que se quedaran dormidos y que se retrasara todo, se que iba a ser muy fastidioso porque anoche había sido las despedidas y todos habíamos llegado un poco tarde o mas bien temprano, quería molestar a Rose pero no lo conseguí por que me respondió diciendo " No pude dormir, ninguno de los dos ya estamos despiertos, es el día de mi boda Alice" y tenia razón supongo que debería de estar nerviosa pero en su voz había mucha alegría mezclada con nervios pero sin duda emoción, luego llame a Bella que juro y perjuro que ya estaba levantada pero sabia muy bien que apenas se estaba poniendo de pie por que su voz estaba adormilada.

Bella me encontró en el lobby del hotel y salimos corriendo a la playa porque el staff que pondría mesas, flores, sillas, la vajilla y la decoración para la ceremonia, la recepción y la fiesta. Llame a los floristas, me encontró Mario y dijo que los ingredientes para la comida, los vinos y la bebida acababan de llegar y eso era un peso de menos, estuvimos la parte de la mañana trasladándonos y yo supervisando todo, que todo lo pusieran como estaba planeado, llame a Rose para decirle que estábamos en camino a su habitación para comenzar a arreglarnos, llame a Jasper para que se pusiera de pie y también a mi bebe y se arreglaran, Jasper me aseguro que Ed y mi sobrino ya estaban en la habitación y que Emm estaba en camino para arreglarse. Tocamos a la puerta de la habitación de Rose y apenas habíamos dado el primer golpe a la puerta y Rose la abrió de inmediato.

¿Qué ahora eres portera, mi vida?- dije riendo por lo rápido que había abierto la puerta.- podrías trabajar de portera serias muy eficiente.- Bella y yo reímos, pero Rose giro los ojos, hiso mueca de disgusto pero luego rio y se lazo a nosotros abrazándonos y nosotros le devolvimos el abrazo efusivamente.

Me voy a casar.- dijo Rose sonriéndonos

Si amor, te vas a casar y no es con nosotras.- dijo Bella algo melancólica mientras entrabamos.

Pero ustedes siempre serán mis amores, no importa si nos casamos con otros, siempre seré suya.- dijo riendo, la hermana de Rose; Irina ya estaba en la habitación después de unos minutos llegaron los estilistas y nos comenzaron a arreglar, nos hicimos desde manicure, pedicura, mascarillas y mientras a Rose le daban el tratamiento de novia a las damas de honor nos peinaban y nos maquillaban, Bella pidió que le hicieran ondas y le coloraron el tocado de flores lilas recogiéndole un poco del cabello de un lado, a Irina le hicieron un bonito trenzado, yo lo Rize como Bella y el maquillaje fue muy natural solo pusieron una sombra lila muy clara con un toque luminoso, delineador y pestañas risadas, los labios naturales.

Después de que me terminaron de arreglar salí a revisar que todo estuviera listo y a su fue como lo encontré, los invitados ya estaban tomando sus lugares unos iban llegando. Di una vuelta por la cocina y encontré que todo estaba listo, los ayudantes de Mario estaban listos para el banquete, los pasteles; uno con los pisos redondos en color blanco con un bajo negro al frente y tenia escrito con letras rojas Rose y Emmett estaba refrigerado juntó con el otro totalmente blanco y con flores lilas y cristales, luego salí al área donde seria la fiesta y estaba totalmente blanco y perfecto, lo primero que vi fue el piso de color negro que pusieron para la banda, luego estaba la pista de color negro y alrededor las mesas de madera, puestas con la vajilla blanca y reluciente, las copas de cristal y las servilletas blancas, los tenedores de plata y en el centro velas que se encenderían por la noche con flores lilas y blancas, en lugar de sillas se habían puesto de esos sillones individuales que son como una bola gigante, suavecitos y acolchonados, la iluminación de esta parte había sido bolas blancas colgadas y atravesaban por todas las mesas y se había elegido una luz tenue pues Rose y Emmett querían que todo fuera muy romántico todo esto estaba elevado en la parte trasera de donde seria la ceremonia, desde donde te sentaras se podía ver el mar, bajabas una escaleras de madera y una camino de velas que se encenderían después de la ceremonia te llevaban hasta donde seria la ceremonia, había puesto una pequeña casita donde estaría Emmett y Rose con el sacerdote y el juez, era de telas que flotaban con el viento en blancas y lilas entrelazadas de forma que parecía acogedor, las sillas eran blancas y había un pasaje lila que estaba marcado por donde pasaría Rose caminando. Salude a alguno de los invitados mientras buscaba a Bella que se había perdido o yo me había perdido, espere que estuviera en la habitación me di prisa para ponerme el vestido y ver a mis amigas antes de salir.

¿adonde vas amor?, ¿pasa algo?- me tope con Jasper algo nerviosos y supuse que algo pasaba.

Nada amor, solo que el novio esta histérico y voy por un vaso con agua.- dijo muy nervioso

Mejor se debería de fumar un cigarrillo, pero no con la camisa puesta que la va a apestar.- le dije mientras le acomodaba la camisa.

No, el agua es para mi.- dijo entre una risa nerviosa, me rodeo por la cintura y lo bese.

Alice, no es momento para estar de caliente.- escuche la voz de Bella en el corredor, asomaba la cabeza desde la habitación de Rose.

Ya voy.- dije molesta y luego le sonreí a Jasper.- tranquiliza a tu amigo.- dije lo volví a besar me gire y me fui.

Me vestí en tiempo record con el vestido color lavanda que estaba ceñido a mi cuerpo, a mitad de muslo y straple; todas estábamos listas para salir no hacía falta nada y Rose no podía estar más perfecta, había decidido ser un novia tradicional así que algo azul uso mi liguero, algo nuevo la lencería que le había comprado Bella, algo prestado las joyas en oro blanco, piedras lilas y diamantes que combinaban perfecto y de lo viejo yo me encargue aunque en verdad quería hacerles este regalo desde hace mucho tiempo y pensé que la boda de Rose sería un buen momento, le entregue a Bella y a Rose una cajita en color negro y les ofrecía que lo abrieran.

Alice, no lo puedo creer pensé que alguien había robado las sobras de esta pulsera.- me dijo Rose sacando la pieza de la cajita.

No la verdad yo se los quite para mandarlas a reparar y pensé que esto seria un bonito detalle para tu boda.- dije mientras le quitaba de la mano lo que algún día fue un pulsera con un dije de una mariposa que representaba a Bella, un pajarito que representaba a Rose y una libélula que era yo pero ahora esto se había convertido en una pulsera para el pie pero también era anillo y la unión de la pulsera con el anillo en el pie lo hacían estas tres pequeñas figuritas de oro blanco unidas por piedras lilas y la pulsera en oro blanco con diamantes al igual que el anillo demás a la mariposa, al pájaro y a la libélula les había mandado a incrustar piedras y un diamante.

Ahora no iremos tan descalzas.- dijo Bella mientras se ponía la suya.

Muchas gracias Alice se ve hermoso.- dijo Rose abrazando a Bella y a mi.- En verdad no se que haría si ustedes este día, gracias por encargarse de todo, gracias por ser las mejores novias de todo el mundo las amo mucho.- dijo y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al igual que a Bella y a mi.

No, no podemos llorar no ahora nos acaban de maquillar. Respiren.- dijo mientras agitaba sus manos enfrente de su rostro para producir aire y evitar que las lagrimas salieran.

Si tienes razón, luego podremos llorar como unas locas.- dijo Rose.

Si, además esto de verlas tan arregladas no es de siempre así que no lo pueden arruinar.- dijo Irina y todas reímos.

Estas hermosa hija.- escuche la voz de Eleazar el papa de Rose entrando a la habitación y ella lo abrazo con fuerza y luego a su madre, los dejamos un momento solos. Después de un rato salió la mamá de Rose y nos dijo que estaban listos, mire por el balcón y todo estaba listo los invitados en su lugar, el novio en su lugar, Ed, Jas, Maffo y mi hijo estaban esperándonos para entrar, decidimos adelantarnos y dejar que la novia saliera solo con su papá.

Hola amor.- le dije a Dominic mientras le arreglaba por ultima vez la camisa, Rose me hizo la señal que podíamos empezar, primero entro Victoria la hija de Irina tirando pétalos de flores, luego entraron Maffo y Dominic detrás de ella, luego entro Irina con su esposo en seguida entro Bella con Ed y por ultimo yo con Jasper. Los hombres tomaron su lugar al a lado del novio y nosotras del lado donde se pondría Rose, cuando llegue a mi lugar inmediatamente me gire y Rose ya estaba en el pasillo del brazo de su padre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el piano empezó a sonar con las notas que Ed les había compuesto para este día; fue raro pero no mire ni un segundo la cara de Rose, mire la de todos los invitados primero, asombro, felicidad, emoción eso decían sus rostros pero luego recordé una vez que estábamos borrachas después del colegio recuerdo que todas estábamos un poco dolidas por esa época nos habían botado entonces después de una botella de tequila, varias margaritas y uno que otro vodka Bella dijo "es que como no me pude dar cuenta"; "si ya no me miraba igual" dijo Rose; " la mirada"… "mierda a mi nunca me miro con la mirada" dije casi apunto de llorar de borracha; "estúpidos hombres y su estúpida mirada" dijo Bella tomando mas vodka; "prometamos algo, cuando nos casemos una de nosotras mirara el rostro de el novio y dirá si tenia la mirada en sus ojos cuando alguna de nosotros camine hacia el" dijo Rose; "y si no tiene la mirada interrumpiremos la boda" dije sirviéndome mas alcohol para perderme; "si es que nos casamos" dijo Bella riéndose y tirándose en el sillón; "de todos modos hagámoslo por nosotras" dijo Rose y luego nos quedamos dormidas una arriba de la otras en ese pequeño sillón y lo único que recuerdo fue la cruda del otro día, la depresión de dos días porque algún idiota nos había botado por primera vez que se supero una vez encontrado a alguien mejor y dolor en el cuello. Pero lo había prometido así que mire a Emmett y encontré lo que quería ver esa mirada que podría servir de luz en un faro, los ojos le brillaban tenia una sonrisa que denotaba felicidad, emoción, nervios pero jamás dejo de mirar a mi amiga, antes de que la viera estaba moviéndose que tocaba el cuello como si la corbata invisible lo estuviera atacando pero una vez que se cruzo con la mirada de Rose dejo de moverse y solo se concentro en ella, parecía como si no hubiese nadie mas.

Cuando la ceremonia termino, los presentaron por primera vez como Sr. Y Sra. Wolstenholme y justo cuando se besaron el atardecer estaba empezando el sol se estaba metiendo en el mar; todos los invitados pasaron a los camastros con almohadas y las tiendas donde se les sirvieron bebidas y chocolates de todos los tipos que podían existir para que se sentaran esta fue la parte de la recepción donde tomaran fotos con los novios y pudiera ver el atardecer acompañados con la música de piano; cuando el sol desapareció el camino de velas se encendió y todos nos trasladamos al lugar donde seria la fiesta tomamos nuestro lugar y todo esta como lo había pensado con ese aire romántico con la luz de las velas y la iluminación tenue y con colores lilas, se sirvió la cena y todos quedaron mas que encantados unos minutos después de que todos terminaran de cenar se hizo el brindis en la cual sus pasas de Rose y de Emmett hablaron, luego le todo a los amigos de el y por ultimo a nosotras y como Bella y yo no podíamos hablar solas enfrente de tanta gente así que dimos un discurso en pareja.

Conocimos a nuestra pequeña alma gemela hace mucho tiempo.- dijo Bella y estábamos tomadas de la mano.

Y supimos desde el primer momento que estaríamos jutas.- dije mirando a Rose quien sonreía radiantemente.

Crecimos juntas, maduramos juntas y por supuesto la vimos salir con muchos hombres.- dijo Bella.- Es hermosa, inteligente, bondadosa, siempre poniendo a todos primero que a ella y por eso ninguno de esos hombres la merecía.

Y claro cuando se daba cuenta de que no eran los indicados volvía llorando y arrastrándose a nosotras, rogando porque le diéramos amor y que fuéramos sus novias oficiales de nuevo.- dije y se escucharon risas.

Pero cuando conocimos a Emmett sabíamos que habíamos perdido, que teníamos que darnos por vencidas.- dijo Bella cuando las risas pararon.

Después de verlos caer enamorados, luchar por mantener su relación, por meterse en muchos problemas por cubrir a sus amigos. Por fin este hombre le pidió a nuestra bebe que se casara con el, la verdad si no lo hubiese hecho seria un completo idiota como todos los demás.- dije y Emmett me sonrió.

Pero no este era el hombre que nos había robado el amor de nuestra bebe y mi amiga no pudo haber encontrado a un hombre mejor que a Emmett.

Eso es cierto solo podemos decir que estamos muy contentas porque Emm logro meterse en los corazones de nuestra familia, en el de mi amiga y sobre todo fue muy inteligente para ganarse nuestros corazones también.

Solo queremos agradecer a todos los que están aquí por venir y compartir su amor. Les deseamos lo mejor.

Los amamos mucho, pero Rose siempre serás nuestra pequeña bebe.- dijo Bella. Brindamos y luego Rose y Emm se pusieron de pie y nos abrazaron y susurraron en nuestro oído agradecimientos que no hacían falta pues Bella y yo lo hacíamos con amor por ellos y la mejor recompensa era verlos disfrutando de su día.

Después de esto Emmett le dio una sorpresa a su esposa, la llevo a la pista de baile.

Esta canción es para Rose y Emmett, pues no les regalamos nada.- dijo Alex Turner riendo y rascándose la frente.- esto se llama "baby i'm yours" creo que esta frase expresa muy bien lo que mi amigo y Rose sienten el uno por el otro.- dijo esto y la canción comenzó a sonar.

Nena, soy tuyo (nena, soy tuyo)  
y seré tuyo hasta que las estrellas se caigan del cielo  
Tuyo, hasta que los ríos se sequen  
En otras palabras, hasta que muera.

O: Nena, soy tuyo (nena, soy tuyo)  
y seré tuyo hasta que el sol no brille  
Tuyo. Hasta que los poetas no puedan rimar  
En otras palabras, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

A: Voy a quedarme a tu lado  
a hacer lo mejor para tenerte satisfecha  
nada en el mundo podrá alejarme  
y todos los días me escucharas decir  
nena, soy tuyo (nena, soy tuyo)  
seré tuyo hasta que dos y dos sean tres  
Tuyo, hasta que las montañas se desmoronen en el mar  
En otras palabras, hasta la eternidad.

Nena, soy tuyo (hasta que las estrellas se caigan del cielo)  
Nena, soy tuyo (hasta que los ríos se sequen)  
Nena, soy tuyo (hasta que el sol no brille)  
Nena, soy tuyo (hasta que los poetas no puedan rimar)

Cuando Emmett y Rose terminaron de bailar, de besarse y de derramar miel y amor por toda la pista la fiesta siguió adelante la barra de postres que había escogido Rose se abrió y la verdad fue un manjar para todas nosotras ósea para "el clan de embarazas" ya que no podíamos tomar nos consolamos con la barra de postres que incluía helado, muftíes, gomitas, de todo tipo de chocolates, leche fría con chocolate y galletas horneadas, frappes, una fuente de chocolates con frutas, después de bailar con el D.J y quemar esas calorías que habíamos comido se tenían que reponer las calorías así que Emm y Rose hicieron los honores con el pastel, lo comimos y la fiesta siguió hasta la una de la mañana.

El pequeño pie de mi hijo sobre mi vientre molesto a su hermanito o hermanita hacia que se moviera mucho así que los dos terminaron despertándome pero imposible enojarme con mi príncipe que mi pasatiempo favorito era verlo dormir, adoraba pequeñas cosas de tener un hijo a pesar de que no tenia nada previsto, mi vida no es como la quería como la había imaginado como estaba prevista ser pero puedo decir que no me arrepiento de nada, no puedo imaginarme en este momento sin mi hijo. Antes no me podía ni imaginar con una barriga y cuidando, cambiando pañales, trabajando no digo que no es agotador no todo es color de rosa cuando eres mamá al contrario nada es como antes, debes tratar de alimentarte mientras alimentas a otros, tienes que arreglarte cuando tienes que hacer lucir a otros bien, el esmalte dura menos que antes, pierdes tu figura y recuperarla es muy difícil pero no imposible, jama sestaras presentable para el fin del día, debes de estar prevenida para todo siempre habrá algún día en el que se te caiga el jugo, se te pegue un caramelo, te tiren el helado, el emparedado pero todo esto vale la pena cuando te abrazan, cuando te dicen lo mucho que te quieren, cundo sabes que hay alguien que te necesita y te ama, cuando sabes que tienes un hijo que amas mas que otra cosa y bueno me encantaba su olor, cuando su cabecita sudaba y sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente sudada, cuando sus labios rosados están relajados y de vez en cuando hacen muecas, su respiración y sus mejillas ardiendo en un color rojizo sobre su pálida piel es lo mejor que podía observar en las mañanas después de observar a Dominic que dormía plácidamente entre Jasper y yo con uno de sus bracitos sobre el pecho de Jasper, con su pantalón de algodón blanco y sin camiseta pues hacia mucho calor, Jasper también dormía profundamente cargando la cabeza de su hijo sobre su brazo se veían tan lindos que tome mi celular y tome una foto, luego de ponerla de mi protector de pantalla mire mi reloj y eran las nueve con siete así que me di un baño y me vestí con vestido amarillo claro, corto y holgado, sandalias azul bebe y una bolsa del mismo tono, me peine y me maquille; me acerque a Dominic le di un beso y luego me acerque con Jasper y planeaba darle un beso rápido en lo labios pero cuando mis labios rosaron los suyos el me tomo del cuello y dulcemente me sostuvo mas tiempo sobre sus labios.

Sigue durmiendo amor, si despierta Dominic me buscan y desayunamos si no sigan durmiendo no lo despiertes. Te amo.- dije y el solo sonrió y me volvió a besar. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí donde hace una noche había estado la fiesta y Bella ya estaba esperándome con un vaso de jugo, había firmado algunos papeles de la entrega de la vajilla, de las sillas, mesas; a mi solo me toco firmar unos cuantos supervisar que se recogieran las cosas, nos llamaron Ed y Jas para hacernos saber que nos esperaban para desayunar en el restaurante del hotel.

Una vez que desayunamos con los nuevos esposos los acompañamos al aeropuerto en la camioneta que rentaron Ed y Jas para nuestros últimos dos días en Hawai, se iban de luna de miel a conocer todo América del sur un mes y luego una parte de Europa el siguiente mes los dos estaban muy emocionados. Después de dejarlos y esperar a que se fueran en seguida regresamos a la playa un rato con nuestros hijos no las pasamos la mañana jugando con ellos, tomando el sol y por la tarde nos alistamos para salir un rato a conocer el lugar, nos metimos en un restauran local donde solo había gente de Hawai donde pudimos comer cosas que jamás hubiésemos probado si íbamos a comer a un restaurant, nos metimos también en las tienditas locales para comprar algunas cosas, caminamos un rato por el lugar y luego regresamos al hotel, estaba muy cansada pero había comido hace poco así que mejor salí a caminar y Jas y Dom accedieron a acompañarme.

El lunes por la mañana me dedique a empacar todo; que no se olvidara nada una vez todo listo partimos hacia el aeropuerto, el vuelo salía en una hora así que mientras visitamos los Dusty-Free shops del aeropuerto, entre a la librería para comprar la Biografía de Coco antes de Chanel , busque el libro y encontré otros como el de Andy Warhol y Eddy Switherch mientras estaba formada para pagar podía ver a través de la ventana a Dominic, Jasper, Edward, Bella y mi sobrino comprando un helado y sodas en cuanto baje la vista de nuevo pude ver el rostro de mi sobrino y de mi hijo en un revista rápidamente la saque y efectivamente había mas celebridades al redor pero la mitad de la pagina estaban Ed cargando a Maffo en sus brazos y Jasper cargando a Dominic en sus hombros y abajo de la foto en letras amarillas decía ¡ADORABLES ROCKEROS! Tome otra revista y era mi turno en la caja compre los libros y las revistas, salí de la tienda y todos me esperaban sentados en las mesitas de la heladería.

¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto Jasper abriéndome la silla y quitándome los libros de las manos para poder sentarme. No respondí nada solo saque la revista le pase una a Bella y a Ed y ya otra no las quedamos Jasper y yo.

¡Woh!- fue la expresión de Ed al ver la revista. La empecé a ojear con Jasper y llegamos a donde estaba un articulo en el que mencionaban que estábamos ahí por la boda de Rose y de Emmett, mas aparte una tonelada de fotografías donde estábamos surfeando, comiendo, caminando por la paya. Bueno ya no me sorprendía que los siguieran a todas partes porque eran a Jasper a quien querían tener en fotografía y del que querían saber cada detalle de su vida y los involucrados mis hijos claro, pero no lo puedo cambiar es parte de su trabajo así que solo lo veré por el lado bueno de otro modo no hubiera conseguido esas fotos de las vacaciones, todo estará bien mientras no inventen cosas que puedan lastimar a nuestros hijos, el tiempo paso y era hora de subirnos al avión el vuelo fue rápido y la mayor parte del tiempo me la pase durmiendo y cuando no estaba durmiendo, estaba platicando, jugando con Dominic, comiendo algo y por supuesto besando a Jasper no podía dejar de hacerlo desde que lo conocí era algo imposible para mi.

Una ves que llegamos a Londres la camioneta ya nos esperaba, Dominic estaba dormido y hacia mucho frio pero solo tenia su sudadera negra y su sabanita de animal print no lo pude abrigar así que lo metí rápido a la camioneta y lo asegure en su sillita, pasamos a comprar la cena y dejamos a la pequeña de Bella en su casa insistimos que fuera a cenar con nosotros y se quedara a dormir en nuestra casa pero estaba muy cansada y al parecer quería estar en su casa y la entiendo, quería desempacar y ducharse, después de haber recuperado el sueño y ya no estar tan cansada me decidí a desempacar las maletas de Hawaii y además las que había traído de New Jersey, me alegraba ya tener la cocina terminada cuando llegamos a la casa todo estaba instalado inmediatamente le hable a Marline para darle las gracias por haber supervisado que todo hubiese quedado en orden era mejor de lo que había pensado, la sala, la biblioteca, la oficina y la sala de juegos que le había diseñado especialmente Marline para Dominic y el cuarto de lavado me encantaba era una gama de colores en pastel en los accesorios, y las paredes era de un color purpura incluso en esta área teníamos pisos de madera, con unos cestos para acodar la ropa que eran los justo los que había ordenado por internet; la casa cada vez se veía mas nuestro hogar, siempre trataba de mantenerlo recogido y para eso necesitaba disciplinar a mis dos bebes que tenia en casa aunque a decir verdad me ayudaban mucho y a veces solían ser mas consientes que yo, por la mañana del Martes me llamaron de Vogue para confirmar la sita para la entrevista, la confirme y en unos minutos Bella llamo preguntándome si a mi también me habían llamado, nos pusimos de acuerdo para llegar antes y poder vernos antes de la entrevista.

Por la mañana estaba muy nerviosa la cita la teníamos a las 2:00 pm por lo cual me levante al redor de las 8:00 am, sin despertar a nadie me sumergí en mi closet para decidir que usaría para mi entrevista, después de ver, ver y ver tantos, colar descolgar y demás rituales par decidirme prepare un pantalón de vestir un poco ajustado, un cinturón café, una camisa blanca, un blazer camel todo esto de un diseñador que había descubierto hace poco tiempo KORS, con unos botines en camel también de Saunders y una cartera larga, grande, sin correas, rectangular, color camel con un broche horizontal en negro con evillos doradas de Jaeger London donde solo llevaba mi celular, mi agenda, una tarjeta de crédito, credenciales, un lipstick y algunas otras cosas, un abrigo de Max Mara que me encanta y además me mantenía muy calientita, estaba poniendo todo sobre el sillón cama que tenia en el vestidor cuando Jasper me abrazo por detrás y beso mi cuello.

Bueno días.- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi hombro con su nariz.

Te amo.- le dije cuando lo tenia de frente a mi y lo abrazaba fuerte de la cintura.

Eso es mejor que un buenos días.- me dijo dándome un beso.- Te amo.- me sostenía fuerte sobre sus brazos y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el, lo aleje un paso de mi me pare frente de el y me quite la camiseta azul marino de seda que tenia puesta y la deje caer al piso, me quede unos segundos si moverme y sin poder respirar hasta que se acerco a mi y me tomo del cuello para besarme abrazándome de la espalda, nos despojamos de toda la ropa, podía sentir su desesperación en la forma en la queme besaba y en la forma en la que me tocaba, me cargo y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura entro en mi de un jalón que no pude evitar soltar un gemido.- Te lastime, perdón.- lo había dicho porque justo cuando me cargo me había estrellado con la pared para poder moverse mejor dentro de mi y sosteniéndome del trasero, estaba cargando todo mi peso yo no respondí solo me sonreí pero después se convirtió en un gesto de placer puro.- Es que me vuelves loco y haces que pierda el control.- dijo con la respiración entre cortada en mi oído.

Me gusta eso.- le dije mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias, cuando llegamos al clímax instantáneamente me beso en los labios tiernamente y podía respirar el aire que exhalaba pues su respiración estaba alterada y podía escuchar el ritmo de su corazón, se quedo dentro de mi el tiempo que duro el beso fuero unos minutos, luego desenrede mis piernas, salió de mi y me puso de nuevo en el piso, justo me estaba tratado de poner el camisón nuevamente cuando escuche a Dominic entrara corriendo a la habitación y llorando "silenciosamente". Salimos rápidamente y lo encontramos en nuestra cama sentado con las mejillas empapadas.

¿Por qué llora mi príncipe?- le pregunté a mi bebe mientras me sentaba junto de el. Jasper también estaba sentado ya junto de el y me hizo señas de que mirara el pantalón de su pijama, estaba húmedo, sabia de lo que se trataba pero dejaría que mi hijo me contara.

Mami, pero no me vas a regañar ni te vas a enojar.- mire a mi hijo y negué con la cabeza.

Dinos lo que paso, vamos a encontrar como arreglarlo sea lo que sea.- dijo Jasper animando a Dominic

Es que… yo no quería.- después de decir esto hizo una pausa y se tallaba sus ojitos queriéndose quitar todas las lagrimas.- Me hice del baño.- dijo mi pequeño con voz entre cortada, Jasper lo tomo en sus brazos y le seco las lagrimas mientras yo me levantaba a su habitación por ropa limpia. Cuando regrese Dominic ya esta riendo con su papa en el baño, me pare en la puerta de el baño y me di cuanta de Dominic no podría tener un mejor padre para Dominic lo hacia muy bien. Encontré al hombre perfecto pero quien más podría ser perfecto para criarlo.

Jasper metió a Dominic a la bañera e iba directo a buscarme pero lo sorprendí en la entrada del baño, me dejo bañarme con el. Amaba bañarme con Dom pero tenia que ir a la entrevista y mientras yo me arreglaba Jasper vestía a Dominic, una vez que estuve lista desayunamos; en cuanto termine de desayunar fui por mi bolso y me despedí de prisa pues se me estaba haciendo tarde y era un camino un poco largo hasta Londres. Mientras iba manejando hacia la carretera para salir a la carretera que me llevaría a Londres me sentía muy nerviosa, iba pensando si iba vestía correctamente, en esperar no perderme tratando de hallar el edificio, pensar en todo lo que me podrían preguntar aunque para ser sincera sabia mas de Coco Chanel, Luis Vuitton, Carolina Herrera y Alexander Mac Queen que de la historia de Londres así que podía estar tranquila, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba muy nerviosa y no saber que esperar de la entrevista me tenia algo tensa para des estresarme un poco puse una estación de radio, mientras le cambiaba escuche un sonido que hacia que quisiera bailar se llamaban "The White Rabbits" me pareció un nombre muy original tal y como sonaba su música, después de ellos sonó starlight y eso me relajo mas; la canción termino justo cuando me estaba estacionando, apague el radio, tome mi bolso, me puse mi abrigo, guantes y todo mi equipo para no morir de frio, me asegure de que mi bebe porsche este seguro, me dieron una gafete de visitante a la entrada del edificio, me llego un mensaje de Bella cuando iba entrando a la recepción de Vogue pero yo sabia que me estaba esperando pues había estacionado mi Porsche al lado de su Mini convertible.

Amor ya llegue.- le dije mientras me acercaba para saludarla.

Pensé que no ibas a llegar.- me dijo abrazándome y sabía que las dos estábamos sumamente nerviosas.

Es que desayune con mis hombres y además mi hombrecito tuvo un problema de fuga mientras dormía.- dije y Bella rio con migo.

Pobre Dominic y eso me recuerda cuanto extraño a Maffo y a Ed.- dijo con la cabeza inclinada y haciendo un puchero. Una señorita se nos acerco y nos indico que podíamos pasar, Bella tenia que seguir hasta el ultimo piso y el mío estaba dos pisos abajo; antes de bajar del elevador le desee suerte y la abrase para salir y dirigirme por el pasillo con paredes negras y piso blanco con fotografías en blanco y negro de todas las portadas que habían salido en Vogue que habían vendido mas copias o en la que estaban modelos muy importantes, una vez que pase el pasillo del lado derecho había una puerta de cristal pero del lado izquierda estaba la recepción donde una señorita me esperaba para pasarme con _Kelly Talamas_

Respire profundo antes de abrir las puertas de la que podría ser mi nueva oficina, la mano de la señorita rebasó la mía y abrió primero la gran puerta de madera y me anuncio. Tenía años que no veía a Kelly y solo esperaba que me reconociera y me contratara.

Alice Cullen.- dijo muy efusiva cuando me vio entrar, se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta a mi.- Que gusto verte, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo.- dijo mientras las dos nos dirigíamos a su escritorio me senté y ella tomo su asiento de el otro lado.

Lo se, me da mucho gusto verte después de mucho tiempo.- le dije algo nerviosa.

Bueno Alice, primero quiero decirte que te estuve investigando y me encanta el trabajo que haz hecho para otras empresas, me encanta tu punto de vista y en verdad te queremos aquí en Vogue.- un momento fue demasiado rápido, prepare todo un discurso para convencer de que era la indicada para trabajar aquí.- Es enserio Alice, perdón si lo solté muy rápido, pero se que tu eres lo que necesitamos; bueno tu y Bella me parecen lo indicado para refrescar la imagen de la revista.- me dijo y yo seguía un poco en shock.- Bueno pero dime que es lo que opinas tu?.- dijo y tuve que tomarme un segundo para acabar de procesar todo lo que me había dicho y poder decir algo.

Bueno es algo maravilloso la verdad es que no me lo esperaba así; pero me alaga saber que les doy confianza para poder trabajar aquí y claro que me encantara trabajar aquí pero tengo que ser sincera en mi situación actual.- me quede en silencio un segundo Kelly me miro esperando que dijera todo lo que tenia atorado en la garganta: era ahora o nunca.- Bueno es que soy mamá de un niño de 3 años casi cuatro, estoy comprometida con el papá de mi hijo y tengo un mes de embarazo.- dije esperando la reacción de Kelly.

Oh! Alice. ¿por esto estabas comportándote tan raro? El padre de Bella había mencionado algo así, pero no sabia que estabas embarazada y que te ibas a casar. Pero me alegra mucho por ti y eso no es un impedimento para que seas aceptada aquí. O mejor que nadie se lo que es ser mama y trabajar en esta industria así que tienes mi apoyo.- dijo mirando el retrato que estaba en su escritorio donde tenia una foto de su esposo y sus dos hijos.

Muchas gracias bueno pues entonces encantada de trabajar en Vogue ¿Cuándo comienzo?- dije muy entusiasmada.

Este Lunes, pero no creas que te dejare a tu suerte me tendrás aquí una semana mas para que te habitués y conozcas a tu nueva oficina y a toda la gente que trabajara para ti.- eso era un gran alivio sin duda alguna Kelly iba a ser una gran ayuda durante esa semana.- Y para darles la bienvenida a ti y a Bella, para que todos las conozcan y todos lloren porque nos vamos haremos una pequeña reunión.- después de charlar un poco más, me despedí de ella y salí de la oficina con una gran sonrisa me moría por ver a Bella.

**BellaPov.**

Después de la boda pronto llego el día de regresar a la realidad, Edward y Matthew en vez de irse conmigo a Londres irían a Italia, en el aeropuerto casi hago que se fueran conmigo.

-Mi amor, por favor obedece a tu papi, no hagas travesuras, en unos días estaré con ustedes.- mi hijo sonreía y me decía que si.- Edward por favor cuida bien a Maffo, te amo!.- le dije por enésima vez antes de subir al avión.

-Nosotros también te amamos amor, que te vaya bien en tu entrevista de trabajo, te amo.- me beso y se tuvo que ir. Llegue a mi asiento en el avión y Alice me veía expectante.

-Los voy a extrañar.-le dije y ella asintió. Me puse los audífonos y me quede profundamente dormida hasta llegar a Londres.

-Te quedaras con nosotros?.-pregunto Jasper.

-Oh no! Prefiero irme a casa.- les explique y ellos asintieron.

-Si necesitas algo nos hablas.-dijo Alice con esa mirada tan suya, esa de amenaza.

-Si Alice, buenas noches.-realmente estar embarazada me provocaba muchísimo sueño, yo lo único que quería era esta con Matthew y Edward

El día de la entrevista me desperté temprano y mientras me duchaba, sonaba desesperadamente mi móvil.

-Oh por dios!.-dije mientras veía el letrero en la pantalla "15 llamadas Edward" y dos mensajes

"Amor dime que todo estas bien, no estés nerviosa te va a ir estupendo te amo"

"Bella contéstame por favor estoy nervioso por ti te amo"

Rápidamente marque su número.

-Bella amor!.-dijo Edward mientras se escuchaban gritos de Matthew

-Edward que pasa?.-dije preocupada

-Matthew quiere jugar en mi espalda y no lo dejo nada importante, te amo espero que te vaya bien hoy.-dijo agitado

-Yo también te amo Edward y gracias y ahora me voy es tarde.-corte la comunicación y rápidamente tome mi conjunto Gucci color camel que había elegido para ese día, era un pantalón y una gabardina, me peine y utilice tacones aunque no eran tan de mi agrado.

Subí en mi pequeño amor color rojo cereza convertible y puse a nuestro querido amigo Paul Banks ósea a Interpol comenzó a sonar "Not Even Jail" en lo que llegaba al edificio de Vogue de Londres, al que aun no llegaba Alice aunque ya era un poco tarde tuve que tomar como 15,000 veces aire antes de entrar, estaba tan nerviosa no sabía si lo iba a lograr o no, era algo que deseaba con la vida, ser editora de Vogue era lo máximo en mi carrera, así que con un último mensaje para Edward entre en el edificio, en el que me entregaron un gafete y me indicaron que iría al último piso.

Platique unos minutos con mi amiga y luego subimos en el elevador, ella bajo primero y yo llegue hasta el ultimo piso en donde ya me esperaban, tome aire una vez mas y toque mi vientre.

-Seamos fuertes.-le dije a mi bebe y camine dentro de la oficina

-Bella! Querida un gusto volverte a ver de nuevo.-me saludo Sarah.- Querida había esperado bastante para volverte a ver como haz estado?

-Hola Sarah.-salude cordialmente.- muy bien muchas gracias y tu? Te ves excelente.

-Querida me haces un favor, tu padre me conto que estas por casarte y que ya estás viviendo aquí eso es cierto?.-me pregunto muy curiosa

-Si, mi prometido es de aquí y decidimos que viviríamos aquí por un tiempo, bueno en realidad indefinidamente y yo no quisiera estar en casa todo el día.-le dije con risas nerviosas.

-Claro que te entiendo eso de ser solo ama de casa no debe de ser lindo, ahora dime querida que disponibilidad tienes para eventos?.- pregunto.- tu sabes que como editora en los artículos tienes que estar en algunos eventos de moda y estar al tanto de todo, incluso puede que tengas que hacer algunos viajes para estar al pendiente de que ninguna fuente sea falsa y todas esas cosas recuerda tenemos que ser LAS MEJORES.- me dejo muy en claro la ultima parte así que me debatí entre decirle que no viajaría y que no tenia disponibilidad por mi hijo o en decirle ok hare lo que me pidan y lo que sea, era una decisión difícil pero la segunda opción termino por ganar.

-Tengo toda la disponibilidad, mientras pueda viajar con mi hijo y mi esposo, eventualmente el se puede quedar en casa con mi pequeño, pero pues si voy a viajar tengo toda la disponibilidad que quieras solo si tendría que llevarme a mi hijo incluso más que a mi marido.- respondí con toda sinceridad no estaba preparada para separarme de mis hombres.

-Te entiendo, pero eso sería rara vez además serian eventos de moda a los que por supuesto tu esposo te puede acompañar no creo que haya ningún problema con eso.- agradecí esas palabras internamente.-tu llevarías todos los artículos de esta revista, tendrías que checar fuentes y estar en contacto con diseñadores aunque para eso se trabaja con la editora en moda, todo aquí va junto una cosa no funciona sin la otra así de fácil, por lo que tengo entendido Alice también quiere entrar aquí, así que no sería problema o si?

-Ninguno para mi será un placer trabajar con Alice como lo hemos hecho siempre.-le respondí.

-Perfecto Bella.-me dijo con una cálida sonrisa.- me encantara trabajar contigo, se ve que eres una niña muy trabajadora y dedicada.- y entonces recordé ese pequeñísimo punto que había cambiado mis planes.

-Solo una cosa más Sarah tengo que mencionarte un detalle importante.-le dije casi sosteniendo el aire, ella me miro expectante y asintió.- estoy embarazada, aunque eso para mí no es problema, puedo trabajar y llevar un embarazo normal solo espero que esto no sea impedimento.-su cara paso a sorpresa y luego sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no Bella, muchas felicidades por el pequeño!.-me dijo y se levanto para abrazarme y yo le correspondí de la misma manera.-Como te lo dije antes Bella será un placer trabajar contigo Bienvenida a Vogue Londres.-cuando me dijo esas palabras casi me desmallo lo juro mis piernas se hicieron gelatina y mi corazón se acelero.- Se que no me defraudaras asi como no hiciste con tu padre, que me ha recomendado a su pequeña que es muy comprometida con su trabajo, así que ahora espero que nuestra relación sea muy estrecha, no dudes en preguntarme lo que sea, te parece si empiezas el lunes?

-Yo…yo…-yo no podía ni hablar esa era la cruda realidad.-por supuesto me encantaría.-le dije y ella sonrió.

-Bueno Bella el lunes te presentas aquí, ya que esta será tu oficina, yo solo te coordinare desde mi casa, cada vez será menos necesaria mi presencia, ya sabes esta vieja está cansada.

-Para nada, eres la mejor editora y espero llegar a ser un poco de lo que eres tú.

-Creo que eres una de las mejor opciones que nos han dado en años, Alice y tu son las indicadas para mantener fresca a esta revista, espero no poner muchas expectativas en ti pero sé que lo harás muy bien y que toda expectativa quedara corta.- al decir esas palabras me dejo sin habla era un alago.

-Gracias es para mí un placer trabajar para una de las mejores revistas de moda.- ella sonrió.

-Entonces el lunes nos vemos aquí querida.- se despidió

-Hasta el lunes.- con un cálido abrazo nos despedimos y yo estaba que saltaba de felicidad cuando iba a cruzar la puerta ella me dijo.- Bella por cierto les haremos una fiesta de bienvenida, ponte linda.- sonrió y yo asentí saliendo de la oficina. Llegue al estacionamiento y ahí estaba Alice saltando de felicidad igual que yo.

-ME CONTRATARON.-le grite efusivamente.

-A mi también, no lo puedo creer Bella siempre soñamos con esto!.- gritamos y saltamos pero entonces mi celular sonó con un pequeño recordatorio, DEBIA TOMAR UN AVION.

-Alice, te amo pero debo irme Italia me espera.-dije saltando

-Si Bella lo se te amo también!.- me dijo y cada una subió a su coche, rápidamente llegue a mi casa y prepare una maleta no tan grande porque solo serian unos cuantos días y llame a Edward.

-AMOR ESTOY TAN FELIZ.-le dije muy entusiasmada mientras empacaba.- ME CONTRATARON!

-Mi vida felicidades sabia que lo harías perfecto eres la mejor y la más hermosa.- me dijo.- eso lo tenemos que festejar, espero con ansias volverlas a ver.-dijo riendo y yo reí con el.

-Edward! No pierdes ni un segundo pero nosotros también queremos volverlos a ver te amo, ahora me iré al aeropuerto estaré como a las 6:00pm llegando a Italia, te amo.

-Te amo bella.-dijo y corte la llamada.

Llame un taxi para que me llevara al aeropuerto, el señor me reconoció en un momento, era bastante famosa por estos días, ya que salía en muchas revistas.

-Usted es la esposa del cantante cierto?.-me dijo sonriendo.- mi hija es fanática de su marido, lo ama o eso dice ella señorita.

-No la culpo, así como su hija yo también era fanática de mi ahora marido.- el sonrió.

-Le diré que no pierda la esperanza.-me dijo

-Claro que no pero por lo menos Edward ya no está disponible.-dije en medio tono de broma y medio enserio porque soy un poco celosa cuando de mi marido se trata.

-Claro habrá muchos más,- en ese momento llegamos al aeropuerto, rápidamente Salí del taxi y saque mi maleta, corrí a la sala de abordar y solo en unos cuantos minutos estaba sentada en un asiento de primera clase esperando que el avión con dirección a Italia despegara para así volver a tener a lo más importante en mivida entre mis brazos, incluyendo al pequeño que aun no logro ver.

* * *

**Despues de 500 años sin actualizar he aqui un capitulo ENOOOORME! **

**ya se no tengo ni excusas ni pretextos pero LO SIENTO! es rarisimo porque**

**he estado en una epoca rara y por eso no habia escrito ni una sola palabra ademas**

**de que cuando trataba de actualizar por alguna cosa no se podia pero como sea**

**aqui esta la boda de Rose y no importa si me odian espero sigan leyendo esta historia **

**porque la terminare lo decidi! (: si y si quieren reclamarme pues pueden hacerlo **

**incluso por Twitter (que es mas personal) si asi lo desean:  
CherryLovesMUSE (el cambio de user es continuo) **

**como sea mi querida Beta espero quiera seguir escribiendo conmigo ademas que ahora**

**es toda una universitaria! ella es la que estudia letras latinoamericanas asi que espero se de**

**el tiempo para seguir en este proyecto conmigo y asi terminarlo juntas, por ahora en lo que **

**organizo mi vida, les dejare capitulos y/o one shots porque quiero seguir escribiendo, asi que no se **

**los prometo seguido pero actualizare lo mas continuo posible esperando que esta historia llegue a **

**su fin (feliz) como todas lo esperamos. **

**por su pasiencia muchisimas gracias, un beso y un gran abrazo.**

**Atte:**

**Karii!  
**


	22. Till the end

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos. La excelente banda de la que hablo es MUSE, las canciones, el nombre de la banda e incluso algunos personajes son de ellos, solo me dedico a jugar con ellos & hacerles divertida la vida.**

* * *

_**Fallow Me.**_

Había pasado un tiempo desde la boda de Rose, el tiempo que había pasado de luna de miel, Alice y yo habíamos entrado a trabajar, mientras que yo trataba de lidiar con dos hombres, un trabajo, dos casas (por la remodelación de nuestra casa en Italia me tenía ocupada también) y un embarazo de alto riesgo (que por cierto llevaba excelente) ahora ya casi habían pasado 6 meses haciendo cuentas, era la editora de Vogue y pronto también seria madre por segunda vez, Alice al parecer tendría gemelos, GEMELOS! Y entre más hacia cuenta de las cosas la familia se estaba haciendo muy grande, Rose había tenido a los trillizos, Christopher, Leah y Abba, los tres con ojos verdes, aunque las dos niñas habían sido rubias, Chris era castaño lo que lo hacía parecer un poco más moreno que sus hermanas.

Matthew estaba en la escuela, junto con Dominic quien por cierto hacia que su papá le enseñara a tocar la batería, Matt había empezado con clases de piano y aunque era muy pequeño Edward le había regalado una guitarra para infantes y claro que era bueno.

Mientras tanto mi vida en pareja era lo mejor de la vida, aunque Edward y yo aun no estábamos casados y llevábamos cerca de 7 meses comprometidos, no teníamos fecha próxima para la boda pero bueno el compromiso estaba y que mejor compromiso que un segundo hijo aunque en este caso era hija, habíamos comenzado a pensar el nombre, Edward le quería poner Emmanuelle, un nombre italiano pero en mi país era un nombre para hombre no quería que mi bella hija llevara un nombre de hombre aunque me gustaba así que empezamos de nuevo, Lenna, Alezza, Rose Mary, Sandy, Stella entre otros habían sido mencionados pero aun ahora no había acuerdo, en lo único que si había acuerdo es que la pequeña no sería inglesa, esta vez queríamos que fuera italiana de nacimiento y por sus padres inglesa y estadounidense vaya combinación!.

Edward era el más amoroso de todos, siempre al pendiente, aunque no habían hecho disco, el había estado trabajando en las nuevas canciones. No sabía nada al respecto solo que había una para los niños, lo que no me sorprendía en lo absoluto Matthew era su adoración y lo hacía como quería y la bebe se había convertido en su punto más obsesivo, a veces incluso parecía más emocionado que yo. Jasper por su parte andaba en una nube de amor junto con Alice quien era completamente feliz a un lado de su marido, la que sufría un poco mas era Rose, que tenía que lidiar con 4 niños ya que Emm a veces se comportaba como un pequeño travieso y no como un señor de 35 con 3 hijos. Christopher era la adoración de Emmett, las niñas también lo eran pero Chris era su non plus ultra.

El caso es que en 6 meses la vida había dado muchas vueltas y aunque era buena como todo también tiene su lado malo, unos meses atrás yo me había visto envuelta en un problemón, ya que en uno de mis múltiples viajes a Italia me había encontrado con Daniel Kessler quien era amigo de Edward y por lo tanto mío, era una excelente persona y el estaba en Italia visitando a su novia en un descanso de la última gira, además ya había habido ciertos rumores con respecto a nuestra tan cercana amistad, ya que yo me había dado el gusto de ir al Reading and Leeds Festival en Inglaterra y ellos habían estado ahí, una vez más pasamos un tiempo juntos. Nos habíamos hecho muy amigos y vamos quien podría imaginarse que yo, la prometida de Edward tendría algo que ver con Daniel, aunque era sumamente atractivo, atento y caballeroso, entre él y yo solo había una muy buena amistad incluso le habíamos pedido que fuera el padrino de la bebe cuando naciera, así que solo a los paparazzi se les ocurría esas cosas, el punto es que nos enredaron en semejante escándalo publicando unas fotos cenando juntos pero también estaba Edward y la novia de Daniel ese día solo que muy conveniente solo salieron las fotos en las que al parecer Daniel y yo estábamos juntos, Edward por supuesto solo lo tomo como una mala broma, pero yo no así que en un comunicado de mi revista, aclare cierta situación bochornosa y deje claro que Daniel Alexander Kessler era un amigo, después de eso los paparazzi nos seguían a todos lados, incluso ciertas veces llegaron a captarnos a todos en restaurantes a tal grado que las fotos de los niños salían en innumerables páginas de internet volviéndonos locos.

-Mami.- grito Matt desde el piso de arriba, deje de hacer en lo que estaba trabajando y subí al siguiente nivel.

-Que pasa Matt?.- dije entrando en la recamara de mi hijo en donde estaba su papá mostrándole unas fotos del último ultrasonido.

-Es verdad que esa es mi hermanita?.-pregunto curioso ladeando la cabeza.

-Umm…si esa es tu hermana que por cierto se mueve mucho, ven pon la mano aquí.-tome su mano y la puse en mi vientre ahora muy pronunciado era algo así como una pelota playera, enorme, enorme, sus ojitos se abrieron desmesuradamente mostrándome su curiosidad e interés, en ese momento Edward se acerco a mí y beso mi vientre, ese tipo de gestos que no hubo en el embarazo de Matt estaban marcando la diferencia, este embarazo era de lo más placentero ya que tenia al hombre de mi vida a mi lado y con él me sentía invencible, era como si todo estuviera en su lugar, Matt sonrió y dijo.

-Mami cuando tu una vez me leíste un cuento para dormir, recuerdas que la bebe del cuento se llamaba Molly?.-yo solo asentí tratando de recordar.-Mami mi hermana se puede llamar así? Por favoooooor.-dijo en un tono esperanzador, vi a Edward que le sonreía a mi pequeño, sabía que era idea de Matt y que probablemente ya le había hecho saber a su papá que deseaba que su hermana se llamara así, para mí era importante hacerlo parte del proceso porque no quería que sintiera que había mas interés en uno que en otro ni nada parecido.

-Claro bebe, por qué no me habías dicho antes esa brillante idea?.-le pregunte tomándolo en mis brazos y dándole un beso en su pálida mejilla.

-No se mami, pensé que no te gustaría.-le sonreí y lo deje en su cama.

-Mi amor está decidido tu hermana se llamara Molly.-aunque no me convencía yo sabía que encontraríamos una manera de hacerlo sonar mas único. Edward como el excelente papá que era se quedo con Matt terminando de hacer la tarea mientras yo hacia la cena, ahora teníamos quien nos ayudara con la limpieza de la casa pero a me gustaba cocinar era para mí la única manera de demostrarles mi interés con mi familia, así que aun con esta panza enorme me puse a trabajar en una ensalada verde y un poco de pollo a la plancha, mientras escuchaba música y revisaba algunos artículos de la revista en mi laptop. El teléfono de la casa sonó y respondí.

-Diga?.-pregunte cortésmente

-Hola? Bella? Eres tú?.-pregunto una voz poco familiar del otro lado de la línea.

-Si, quien habla?.-pregunte limpiando mis manos en el delantal que traía puesto.

-Hola Bella, soy Julian Casablancas.- había tenido la maravillosa oportunidad de verlos en un festival y en una pasarela ya que la esposa de Julian era una increíble diseñadora, en ese momento llego a mi lado Edward, tomándome por la cintura me dirigía una mirada interrogativa.

-Julian! Es un placer escucharte como haz estado?.-pregunte

-Increíble Bella! Solo quería saludar y decirte que iremos unos días a London.-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "London"

-Oh! Estará increíble volverte a ver, vienes con tu esposa y tu peque?.

-Claro! Ella tiene muchas ganas de saludarte y también a Alice te avisare cuando este haya.-me dijo alegremente

-Claro que si Julian será un placer volverte a ver.-le dije cortes.

-De acuerdo Bells en unos días nos vemos.-se despidió y corto la comunicación, Edward estaba sentado en el sillón observándome.

-No me mires así.-le dije enarcando una ceja.-me siento tan gorda que voy a explotar, vamos no es como si fuera la más atractiva así que no me mires como si me fueras a desnudar ahora mismo porque además estoy haciendo la cena.- comencé a reír y el inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-Mmm…tu puedes ser mi cena.-dijo acercando su nariz a mi cuello y poniendo una mano sobre mi trasero haciendo que me acercara a el, aunque nuestra hija nos separaba no se como lo hizo pero se restregó contra mi centro lo que me hiso soltar el aire de un jalón.

-Edward compórtate Matt puede bajar en cualquier momento.-le dije alejándome de el

-Eso no importa, tu y yo lo arreglaremos más tarde.-dijo sonriéndome pícaramente. A veces me parecía imposible que Edward siguiera sintiendo atracción por mí, tenía como 6 kilos más y una enorme panza y aun asi jamás perdíamos el interés sexual, aparte de que mis hormonas andaban al mil y lo disfrutaba el doble.

-Jamás te cansas.- le dije dándole un pellizco en el trasero, en ese momento llegaron a la cocina Matt y su pequeño perro Sir Charles que era un pequeño maltes color miel, los dos se habían vuelto inseparables el perro apenas tenía 3 meses y bueno mi hijo lo amaba y para ser sincera Edward y yo también, cenamos y estuvimos platicando acerca de los nuevos diseñadores que me habían presentado sus propuestas o bueno como editora tenía que lidiar con eso aunque la mayor parte se lo llevaba Alice y yo bueno tenía que saber con quién íbamos a trabajar todos los artículos acerca de los nuevos diseñadores, fotógrafos, modelos y demás eso si eran mi responsabilidad lo cual a veces era agotador, llevamos a dormir a Matt que dormía abrazando a Sir Charles y les dimos las buenas noches.

Entre en la habitación dejándome caer en la mullida cama con edredón rojo cereza.

-Estoy acabada.-dije echando mi cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada color negra.

-Demasiado?.-pregunta Edward tirándose a mi lado.

-Oh! Claro, llevo días leyendo y leyendo artículos que no me convencen del todo, mucho menos el que tiene que ver con Mark Jacob's es como una falta de respeto, como si no fuera nadie en esta vida, como si la vida que hay detrás de ese gran diseñador no interesara, solo se habla de sus bolsas, vamos son grandiosas pero que hay del genio detrás de cada prenda?.-le pregunte a Edward como si en realidad me entendiera todo lo que digo, y bueno no es que sea idiota ni nada parecido pero pues el de sentido de la moda tenia lo que Shakespeare de físico es decir NADA.

-Supongo que deberías de darte un respiro, la bebe tiene problemas de estrés desde antes de nacer.-me dijo riendo y yo me encogí de hombros como si no hubiera nada más por hacer.- Bella sabes que te amo y que quisiera que por un momento dejaras de pensar que te desconectaras y solo fueras mi Bella.

-Querido mío yo te amo pero los deberes llaman y…-no me dejo terminar la frase puso su boca sobre la mía y su mano se deslizo entre mis piernas haciéndome enloquecer en segundos, me separe de él sin decir una sola palabra, le mordí el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja y bese su cuello como si no hubiera un mañana, deseaba a Edward como todos los días desde el día que entro en mi vida.

Le baje los jeans y el comenzó a reír separándose de mí.

-Pensé que habías dicho que estabas cansada.-dijo con esa sonrisa de engreído tan suya.

-Tienes razón! Buenas noches.- lo más rápido que la enorme panza me permitió me levante de la cama en un salto.- iré a ponerme la pijama así que como sea. Deberías ponerte cómodo.

Me tomo por la cadera y me regreso a la cama se puso sobre mi sin lastimarme, sin siquiera ponerme un gramo sin pensarlo lo besé con avidez y desesperación, nos deshicimos de la ropa y él me coloco encima de el, contrario a lo que se pensara solo había subido 6kg. Pero al parecer la pequeña necesitaba mucho espacio y por eso era la enorme panza, se introdujo en mí y yo puse el ritmo y la mayoría de las cosas, ahora me costaba un trabajo inmenso moverme pero hacia lo que podía para que Edward y yo disfrutáramos igual, cuando el casi terminaba yo no me encontraba ni a la mitad así que puso su pulgar en mi centro y lo toco de manera que un segundo yo ya estaba en la estratosfera, mientras que Edward con unos movimientos más termino tomándome fuertemente de la cadera.

-Esto cada vez se vuelve más peligroso.-dijo el tratando de regularizar su respiración.

-Ya lo creo.-le dije acurrucándome a su lado para dormir.

Imposible pero cierto había llegado mi séptimo mes de embarazo y el doctor había dicho que quizá fuera prematura, aunque se había hecho todo lo humanamente posible porque no fuera así, ahora ya todo quedaba en manos del bebe. Una noche poco antes de que nos fuéramos a Italia el teléfono de la casa sonó, Edward contesto, era Jasper, Alice estaba en trabajo de parto con 20 días de anticipación, como pude me vestí rápidamente y nos fuimos a Teighmount, en donde pasamos a dejar a mi pequeño hijo, eran como las 4:00am cuando llegamos ahí, Alice ya se encontraba en la habitación.

1…2…3…contracción.-Oh! Santa madre!.-gritaba Alice.-1…2…3...contracción.- Jasper Howard NI UN HIJO MAS!.-lloriqueaba mi amiga, cuando Rose, Emmett se nos unieron Alice se estaba volviendo loca gritaba incoherencias y le decía a Jasper que no se volvería a acercar con su arma mortal, total que entre gemidos de dolor Alice decidió que ya que iba a ser cesárea aprovecharían para hacerle la salpingoclacia. Jasper insistía que no pero total termino cediendo, como a las 7:00am llegaron al lugar Carlisle y Esme esperando el nacimiento de los pequeños, que nacieron 8:00am Zahara y Mikel. Castaños de ojos azules, de tez blanca con las mejillas sonrosadas, bellos los pequeños, justo dos semanas después de su nacimiento nos mudamos a Italia y bueno las presiones no se acababan ahora dirigía Vogue Londres e Italia, como editora principal de los dos lugares, un hijo, un embarazo, un marido, una casa nueva, la mudanza y todas esas cosas no tenía tiempo ni siquiera de respirar a veces sentía que por las presiones se me iba a salir el bebe. Edward había comenzado a hacer los arreglos para el último disco, Matthew trataba de acostumbrarse a la nueva casa, nuevo país, nueva ciudad y sin Dominic, lo que lo último era lo más difícil.

-Qué pasa bebe?.-pregunte entrando en el salón de juegos que tenía un ventanal hacia el lago.

-Extraño Inglaterra, a mis amigos y a Dom.-me dijo tristemente, me golpee mentalmente por haberlo separado de su mejor amigo, hermano, primo y todo lo que tenga que ver con eso.

-Oh vamos corazón el cambio es duro pero no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras.-le dije besando su cabeza y levantándome de la cama, cuando sentí una leve punzada en el vientre bajo, tenía 8 meses y medio ahora así que mi pequeña hija podía nacer en cualquier momento, me quede parada esperando otra pero nada, me fui a editar los artículos para mandarlos a Londres, Edward entró irritado al estudio.

-Es que esto es inadmisible.-me dijo casi gritando, lo mire interrogante y el suspiro.-Abre Pop Sugar y entenderás a que me refiero, no dije nada solo obedecí, omitiendo lo de la pequeña punzada, cuando la pagina abrió estaban algo asi como 30 fotos de mi nueva casa, conmigo entrando y saliendo, Matt jugando en el jardín trasero, Sir Charles correteando patos, los técnicos que entraban con el equipo que utilizarían para grabar nuevo álbum, Edward leyendo en un camastro en nuestro pedazo de lago y bueno un sinfín de fotos mas, daban santo y seña de cada cosa que hacíamos, incluso estaban las fotos de los primeros días que Matt fue a la nueva escuela y salía con la cara empapada por las lagrimas y hasta en ciertas fotos yo enojada por la situación, el punto es que no se cansaban y yo si y bastante.

-Qué es lo que quieren?.-le dije a Edward, el solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a mi lado para darme un beso rápido en la frente.

-Algún día tendrán que parar no?.- yo le sonreí y asentí.

Paso la noche sin más, cuando nos fuimos a dormir sentí de nuevo ese leve dolor que de nuevo decidí ignorar, pero a las 3:30am el pequeño dolor paso a ser un dolor insoportable que sentía que me desgarraba de adentro hacia afuera, no solo era el dolor sino el dolor de cabeza y las lucecitas que veía, desperté a Edward quien no tardo ni 2 segundos en hacerme caso, la nana de Matt quedo automáticamente a cargo de todo en la casa y también de hacer llamadas a las personas más cercanas incluyendo mi empresa y mis padres. Cuando llegamos al hospital no sabía si iba a o venia el dolor me aturdía a tal punto que casi me desmayaba, mi doctor de cabecera estaba por casualidad de guardia ese día.

-Está en trabajo de parto.-dijo eso y prácticamente yo saque al bebe, tan solo me dio tiempo de llegar a la sala de partos porque la pequeña Molly ya estaba afuera, el sorprendido doctor casi estaba en shock y no por el parto sino porque se supone que mi frágil pequeña no aguantaría un parto normal y total que nos dio la sorpresa todos, nació rápido, no me dio tiempo ni de pensarlo, de un momento para otro una pequeña de ojos azules, cabello castaño y tez blanca estaba con nosotros.

-Es bellísima.-dijo Edward con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa insuperable.-creo que ella se parecerá más a ti.- yo ante el comentario solo rodee los ojos porque no podía hacer más estaba sin aliento, aturdida y adolorida, cuando me entregó a mi hija le besé la cabeza tal y como había hecho con Matthew revise que tuviera dos manos, dos pies, 20 dedos, dos ojos, una nariz, una boca y todo en su lugar.

-Es una niña perfectamente saludable.- me dijo el doctor y con eso caí en la inconsciencia no se por cuanto tiempo, pero cuando desperté, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Renee, Phil, Charlie y Sue estaban ahí todos en un enorme cuarto de hospital cada uno viendo las 20 mil cosas hermosas de mi hija, Alice pensando que colores le vendrían bien a su piel no tan pálida como la de mi hijo, Rose diciendo que lo único de Edward eran los ojos y así cada uno mencionaba su punto de vista, nadie observo que me desperté, hasta que sintieron mi mirada.

-Bella!.-corrió Alice a abrazarme y tras ella Rose y así sucesivamente.

-Gracias por venir pero en donde está Matt?.-pregunte porque si todos muy emocionados con la pequeña pero mi hijo seguía siendo prioridad.

-Tranquila amor, Matt está con la nana, Seth, Dom y los demás pequeños en la casa.- asentí poco convencida, Edward me dio un cálido beso que yo respondí inmediatamente, de algún lado me entregaron a Molly y ahora si más lúcida la observe.

Era una pequeña de 49cm y 2.850kg, con los ojos azules como los de su hermano y su papá, cabello castaño obscuro y tez blanca pero un blanco como el mío no como el de Matt, tenía un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda y parecía que sus labios formaban un corazón, traía un mameluco color rojo cereza que yo le compre en un viaje a New York.

-Así que ella es Molly Anne?.-le dije sonriendo a Edward

-Así que te gané la apuesta.-dijo riendo abiertamente.

La llegada de Molly era como aumentar un nivel más de amor por Edward si es que eso se podía a los pocos días habíamos regresado a la casa y mi hijo tenía un ataque de celos que entendía perfectamente así que me dedique a lidiar con eso y a demostrarle que él seguía siendo especial aunque su hermana necesitara más atenciones, los primero tres meses fueron los más difíciles ya que yo no me había podido quedar en casa con mis hijos, a las dos semanas había tenido que regresar al trabajo nada avanzaba sin mi así que sin más tome las riendas de mi vida, trabajo, escuela de Matt, la casa, la bebe y algunos problemillas a los que me acostumbre poco después.

Cuando me di cuenta era el cumpleaños de Edward y ya habíamos cumplido un año comprometidos, ese día salimos a cenar los 4 a un lugar elegante, Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Rose solo habían llamado, lo entendía todos teníamos mil cosas en la cabeza además de que en Agosto comenzarían a grabar el nuevo álbum todos estábamos hechos un lio, con los bebes y todas nuestras ocupaciones nadie tenía el tiempo para viajar, hasta Agosto claro que era cuando Emmett y Jasper vendrían a pasar unos meses a Italia, ya que como la casa tenía un estudio de grabación y bueno no se qué mosca le había picado a mi marido que quería producirlo el mismo y bueno miles de cosas más total que así seria.

Cuando regresamos a la casa y los niños se quedaron dormidos en sus respectivas recamaras, cada uno con su niñera de planta ya que yo no podía con los dos al mismo tiempo, nos dirigimos a dormir o bueno a un poco de intimidad.

-Bella te das cuenta que llevamos un año comprometidos y que aun no tenemos fecha próxima para la boda?.-me dijo Edward deshaciéndose el nudo de la corbata y ese tono lastimero que solo le salía cuando algo realmente le pesaba.

-Ya lo había pensado y es que con tantas cosas no creo que tengamos tiempo ahora para eso.-le dije pero me arrepentí inmediatamente de haberlo dicho, los ojos azules de Edward me miraron con algo de furia y dolor.

-Mejor dime que no te quieres casar y asunto solucionado, de todas maneras tenemos dos hijos y no es como si los fueras a tomar y regresarte a New Jersey para dejarme solo aquí en Italia no es así?.-dijo y yo lo observe detenidamente.

-Es enserio?.-pregunte entre risas.-vamos amor tenemos dos hijos y estoy locamente enamorada de ti, como por qué razón pensaría en dejarte? Es estúpido Edward.

-Ponle fecha a la boda, ya, hoy no quiero esperar más tiempo.-me dijo tomándome de los brazos y besándome cálidamente.

-26 de Septiembre.-dije rápido sin pensar, solo algo que me diera tiempo y así fue, los meses comenzaron a pasar más rápido y tenía hijos, esposo, casa, trabajo y mi boda que atender, Alice me ayudaba en lo que podía que ahora con 3 niños y sin Jasper no era mucho venia a Italia cada 20 días junto con Rose y la casa se volvía un caos, mi boda seria en Roma no tenía tiempo para irme más lejos así que solo la haría en Roma, mi vestido lo estaba diseñando Carolina Herrera, seria blanco y no por complacerme a mi sino por complacerse a sí misma, más bien como era mi amiga había dejado que el diseño fuera sin mi intervención.

Había conseguido una capilla bellísima que había diseñado Miguel Ángel hace no sé cuantos años y un jardín muy bonito cerca de ahí, tenía una fuente en el centro las mesas, la mantelería sería totalmente blanca, daba la impresión que estabas en un bosque, los centros de mesa eran de cristal y el pastel tenia rosas, en realidad todo era a mi gusto y más que nada al gusto de Edward que decía que jamás se volvería a casar, invite a modelos, escritores, editores, músicos, actores, viejos amigos, obvio a mi familia, managers, diseñadores y al final eran como 550 personas, no tenía ni idea de donde salían tantas personas pero simplemente a mi cabeza llegaba un razón ahora éramos personas importantes y todos querían asistir a nuestra boda, pero no deje que la prensa sacara fotos, seria exclusiva para mi revista. Ya que más que ser una boda, pasaba a ser un evento de moda y social bastante importante, era una de las editoras mejor vestidas.-aclarando el punto que Alice era mucho mejor-.y las personas más importantes estarían ahí, incluso algunos funcionarios de gobierno estarían ahí gracias a que mi papá ahora se metía en la política y que se casara su única hija pues la hacía objeto de cualquier reflector.

Cuando llego mi cumpleaños No.22 yo ya era una madre consumada, editora y pronto seria esposa de uno de los más talentosos músicos, ese día solo cenamos todos ya que todos se encontraban en mi casa. 13 días después llego mi boda, mi vestido era totalmente blanco con un escote hasta el final de la espalda y un muy discreto escote al frente había bajado para entonces 9 kilos y tenía una figura bastante respetable para este tipo de vestidos, cuando entramos a la capilla aunque Edward y yo no éramos los más católicos habíamos decidido hacer las cosas "bien" total que cuando llegue a la capilla en un Aston Martin del año, había un mar de fotógrafos y personas todas mis invitados, Charlie me recibió y cuando entre en la capilla con todos en sus lugares casi me desmayo, era lo más hermoso en la orilla del pasillo de la iglesia había rosas blancas y tulipanes del mismo color, todo era hermoso.

-Esto es más de lo que pensé.-me dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Camine por el pasillo y observe a todos, mi familia, mis amigos, mis diseñadores favoritos, mis modelos, los managers y muchos más cuando llegue y mi padre me entrego a Edward olvide que estaban ahí, me dedique a verlo, era lo más hermoso y lo mejor que me había sucedido. Cambio todo acerca de mi, lo ame desde antes de tocarlo y lo amaría durante toda mi vida y más allá, era todo lo que pude pedir, era perfecto, él para mí lo era todo, me había dado lo que nadie en un millón de años luz lograría era simplemente EL AMOR DE MI VIDA.

-Yo Edward Anthony Bellamy, te acepto como esposa a ti Isabella Mary Swan, juro cuidarte, protegerte, amarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, hasta que el mundo deje de existir.

-Yo Isabella Mary Swan, te acepto como esposo a ti Edward Anthony Bellamy, juro cuidarte y procurarte, amarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, todos los días de mi vida y hasta que el mundo deje de existir.

-Te amo.-me dijo

-Tanto como yo a ti.

-Tu lugar es a mi lado hasta que lo quiera dios, hoy sabrán cuanto te amo cuando por fin seamos dos, nunca estuve tan seguro de amar así sin condición.

-Hoy te prometo amor eterno, ser para siempre tuya en el bien y en el mal, hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero amándote hasta mi final.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que Edward me besó, todos aplaudieron y yo olvide que pasaba a mi alrededor solo éramos el y yo. Justo como siempre debió ser, sus ojos azules clavados en los míos era todo lo que necesitaba

-Lo mejor que me ha pasado fue verte por primera vez y estar así de mano en mano es lo que amor siempre soñé.

-Hoy te prometo amor eterno, ser para siempre tuya en el bien y en el mal, hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero amándote hasta mi final.

Nos besamos y nuestra burbuja se rompió, mi hija soltó un grito de desesperación y Matt otro entonces los dos estiramos los brazos hacia nuestros hijos y ahí empezaron las fotos, abrazos y demás, salimos en el Aston Martin. En cuestión de minutos llegamos a la recepción ahí ya se encontraban todos.

Fue increíble ver a bandas enteras como The killers, Interpol, Franz Ferdinand, Two door cinema club, Metric, Radiohead, Maroon 5, Lilly Allen, Lady Gaga, The Who, A Fine Frenzy, Phoenix, The Kooks, Artic Monkeys, Rachel Yamagata, White Lies, Foals, Sia, Chairlift, Editors, YYY'S, Superchick, The Rapture, Garbage, Kasabian, The Magic Numbers, Florence Welch, Regina Spektor, The Vaccines, The Strokes, Lenny Kravitz, R.E.M y muchos más, actores como Josh Hutcherson, Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Tom Cruise, Kate Hudson, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesly y bueno no acabaria de nombrarlos, diseñadores amigos mios como Marc Jacobs, Alexander McQueen, Valentino, Carolina Herrera, Donna Karan y varios más, muchos modelos, escritores, editores y managers era un mar de personas.

-Bella esto es impresionante.-me dijo Alice sonriendo.-Felicidades pequeña.

-Muchas gracias amiga.-la abrace, la comida fue por obvias razones italianas, pronto llego la hora de abrir la pista de baile y nuestra primera canción juntos, Allison Sudol (A Fine Frenzy) se ofreció a tocar el piano y nuestra canción, la cantarían un cuarteto de sopranos que se hacían llamar il Divo

**Tu lugar es a mi lado,  
Hasta que lo quiera Dios,  
Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo  
Cuando por fin seamos dos  
Yo nunca estuve tan ****seguro****  
De amar así sin condición  
Mirándote mi amor te juro,  
cuidar por siempre nuestra unión  
Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal  
Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final  
Lo mejor que me ha pasado  
Fue verte por primera vez  
Y estar así de mano en mano  
Es lo que amor, siempre soñé  
Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal  
Y hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final  
Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal  
Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final  
Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Amándote hasta mi final**

Edward y yo nos mecíamos de un lado para otro sin voltear a ver a nadie más, sentíamos los flashes de las cámaras por encima de nosotros pero no importaba yo sonreía tan genuinamente, tal como lo hacía desde que el pertenecía a mi vida, era el momento más perfecto quería que durara para siempre.

* * *

**hola bellezas, siento que no tiene caso actualizar pero al ver que aun con el tiempo **

**le dan fav a la historia he decidido terminarla, sé que ya no interesa lo que tenga que  
**

**decir pero bueno solo me hacen falta unos 2 o 3 capitulos y esto llegara a su fin.  
**

**gracias por todo y espero que les agrade.  
**

**atte: karina  
**


End file.
